Digidestined Unite!
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: A new force has created its own Digital World. But unknown to each group another two has been called to explore this new world. A crossover between the first four seasons of Digimon. WARNING! This story has Yaoi type feelings.
1. Arc 1 Arrival: The E-Mail

Author's Notes

Hello to all Fan-Fiction readers. Here is my first story on this site.

I would like to thank Shara Raizel for the inspiration for this story. I personally would never have thought of combing Digimon seasons. Shara, if my ideas start to become too close to your plotline, please let me know and I will change it so.

I am currently in the process of reviewing my chapters so to any new readers, enjoy the story and to any returning readers, hope you like the alterations.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Apart from Felisha. (And only her name is mentioned).

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

The sun rose over Odaiba, gently telling the sleeping population 'It's time to get up'. In one apartment building, a brown haired boy was snoring the morning away.

A gentle knocking at his door did absolutely nothing. The door slowly creaked open. A girl with short brown hair and fairer skin than the sleeping tanned boy peered around the corner.

She sighed as she saw the state of her brother's room. Old clothes were thrown over the floor. Books were left open on the computer desk and if she were being completely honest, the room could do with a little air freshener.

She tiptoed to the sleeping form of her brother. She raised her hands and slapped them together.

The boy snapped awake, jolting up. He looked around and saw the cause of his abrupt awakening.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Nearly eight o'clock." She replied. "If you sleep any later, we're going to be late."

He pulled himself out of bed. "Kari, I'm up. Now get out so I can get dressed."

"I'm giving you ten minutes Tai." Kari warned.

Tai looked around his room to decide where to start. He gathered some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

Kari had already eaten her breakfast and was now watching the television while she waited for Tai to get ready. The phone began to ring and Kari immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Kamiya residence." She answered.

"Kari?" asked a male voice.

Kari instantly recognised the voice. "TK? What's wrong?"

"Can I come over to talk?"

"Sure, but don't forget about the meeting today." Kari reminded him.

"That's why I want to come over straight away."

Kari nodded, knowing TK couldn't see her. "Ok, get over here as soon as you can."

Kari put the phone down as someone knocked at the front door. Tai stepped out of the bathroom in his new blue jeans and white t-shirt and walked to the front door. He opened it to reveal a blonde-haired boy in a white hat, lime green shorts and a dark green jacket.

"Hey TK." Tai smiled.

"Hey Tai, can I come in?" he asked.

Kari popped from behind Tai. "Were you outside when you phoned?"

"Walking up the stairs."

Tai and Kari stepped aside and TK walked in. Kari led him to the couch while Tai went into the kitchen to get TK a can of pop.

"Ok TK, what's the problem?" asked Kari.

TK opened his mouth, and then closed it, standing up. "Sorry, it's a mistake being here."

TK headed straight for the front door but a tanned hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and saw Tai looking at him. "Sorry Teeks, you came here for a reason." Tai reminded him. "Is it anything to do with Davis?"

TK looked at Tai. "How?"

"He keeps calling here asking if we've seen you. He thinks you're avoiding him." Kari replied.

TK sat down in front of the door. "I'm not avoiding him, it's just…I can't stop thinking about what happened last year."

"When we defeated MaloMyotismon?" asked Kari.

TK nodded. "Remember when he put us in those illusions?" Kari nodded. "Well, I never thought about it then, but lately, I've been thinking about how Davis came to get me and not Kari."

"Does it matter who Davis went after?" Tai asked, missing the point.

"But I thought I would have been the last person Davis would go after." TK sighed.

"Maybe he couldn't trust himself to go after Kari?" suggested Tai, knowing how Davis acted around Kari.

"But he could have gone after Ken or Cody." TK replied. "He would have even gone after Yolei before he made sure I was unharmed!"

Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "TK, your friendship with Davis has grown. Maybe when he went after you, it was just showing how much he felt for you. You know, more a friend, than a frenemy."

"But it's probably just his way of coping without Veemon." TK sighed.

"TK, we all have to cope without our digimon." Tai reminded him. "Gennai didn't see the complication."

"Stupid Gennai." TK muttered. The Kamiya siblings were surprised with TK's comment. "He should have known it would affect the computer systems."

"It's not his fault." Kari sighed. "You know if there was a way to let them stay in our world, Gennai would have done something by now."

"If it makes feel any better," Tai offered. "Not even Izzy can find a way and you know how good he is."

TK looked at Tai. "Thanks. That's some consolation. Anyway, about today, when's Mimi getting in?"

Tai looked at the clock. "She's arriving in an hour. Matt's dad is giving a few of us a lift to the airport to meet her."

"How many?" Kari asked.

"Well, since we need to make sure Mimi has a seat, he can only fit another six in his van, so I'm going to go ahead to the park with Kari to meet Ken, Joe and Cody." Tai said, grabbing his coat.

TK looked up. "Why wasn't I told about the ride to meet Mimi?"

"That's what Davis has been trying to call you about." Kari sighed.

"When are they meeting?" asked TK.

"Five minutes at Matt's place." Tai replied.

"I'll never make it in time." TK sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry about it." Tai smiled. "I'll call Matt and tell him you had to see Kari about a homework assignment."

"Just tell him the truth." TK said. "Matt rumbled me about avoiding Davis already. But tell him to use the homework excuse." Tai agreed and quickly called Matt.

* * *

Matt put the phone down and turned to face his guests; Sora, Yolei, Izzy and Davis.

"Sorry guys, TK's going with Tai and Kari to wait at the park."

"It's because I'm here." Davis sighed.

"Davis, that can't be the reason." Izzy protested.

Davis nodded. "He's trying to avoid me." A hand connected with Davis' cheek. He followed the hand back to Yolei. "What was that for?" he screamed.

Yolei thought for a second. "Listen Davis. He is not trying to avoid you. He's just trying to figure things out." She said more calmly than even she expected to be.

"Like what?"

Matt quickly inputted before Yolei could answer. "Come on guys. My dad should be here by now."

Matt ushered everyone out of his apartment quickly. He grabbed Yolei's arm so she would stay behind.

"What is it Matt?" Yolei asked.

"Listen Yolei, don't mention anything about what TK's thinking to Davis." He warned her. "If Davis finds out TK can't stop thinking about him being rescued by Davis from MaloMyotismon, it could make things even weirder between them."

Yolei nodded in understanding. "Ok, but you know I was trying to help, right?"

Matt smiled. "Of course I do. It's just that you can help by trying to distract Davis unless he starts to figure things out. Then you can send him my way."

Twenty minutes later and Hiroaki Ishida, who was Matt and TK's dad, had turned off the engine of his mini-van at the airport car park. He turned to Matt, "Do you know what gate your friend's arriving?"

"Yes dad." Matt sighed. "Come on guys, we've got ten minutes before her plane arrives."

Everyone piled out of the van. Hiroaki smiled as his son walked away. A ringing sound filled the air. He pulled out his phone, looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Felisha, it's been a while."

* * *

Stepping out of the aeroplane and into Odaiba airport felt somehow relaxing to Mimi Tachikawa.

Once out of the runway, she stretched her arms and looked around. She frowned when she couldn't see anyone she knew, particularly a large head of brown hair. After getting her bags, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw the smiling face of Yolei.

"Hi guys." Mimi smiled back. Matt grabbed Mimi's bags and led her outside. "So, what's the plan?"

"First, we get your bags to my house." Sora replied. "That way we don't take them to the park."

Mimi smiled. She dug into the one bag that she carried. She pulled out three packages. "Matt, Sora, Izzy, I made you all something from the good old days."

Sora opened her own parcel. On a piece of string was a gold pendant with a small red clay rectangle inside a glass slot.

"Mimi, this is a tag." Sora gasped.

"Each with everyone's crest." Mimi added. "And for the second generation, I made them each a storage box." She gave Yolei and Davis their presents.

Yolei opened her gift. Yolei could see instantly that the base was a four bladed shuriken from the Digi-egg of Sincerity. Swirled around the box were grey and leaf-green streaks of colour. There were two handles resembling the wings on the Digi-egg of Love.

"Wow Mimi, I love it." Yolei smiled.

Davis had to ask something. "Mimi, what did you get for Ken? He doesn't have a Digi-egg and you haven't seen his crest."

She tapped her nose. "That's my surprise."

At the park, TK was sitting under a large tree. _'What am I doing? He went after one of his friends. That's all it is!'_

He looked up when he heard his name mentioned. Kari was standing over him. "What is it Kari?"

"The others are here." She sighed. "Seriously TK, will you just ask why he chose you? I hate seeing you like this."

"What's going on over here?" asked a concerned voice. TK looked up and saw his brother's face. "TK, are you alright?" TK slowly nodded. "Come on, Mimi's got a present for you."

This intrigued TK, so he walked to the group. It had been a while since all twelve of the Odaiba digidestined were together.

He sat down between Kari and Matt. Looking around, he noticed Izzy was on his computer, occasionally looking up.

"Come on Izzy, I'm only here for a week. Can't you put the computer away?" moaned Mimi.

"Not yet Mimi. I don't recognise this E-Mail address." Izzy replied, not looking up from the screen.

"What does that mean?" asked Cody.

Izzy looked up. "It means that this could be from the Digital world."

Everyone went wide-eyed. Ken, who was sitting next to Izzy began suggesting computer algorithms to try to find the source.

Mimi had already handed everyone their presents. Ken was touched by the present he received, as it was a picture of all twelve of them. She had asked Izzy to make the image and send it to her so she could frame it in a personalised frame with his digimon partner, Wormmon, in the top right hand corner. Had they not known it was fake, no-one would have been able to tell.

The twelve had split off into smaller groups of Cody helping Ken and Izzy with Joe acting as an ear for them to voice their suspicions. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were catching up with gossip and other things, which left Tai and Matt to try to get TK to actually acknowledge Davis.

TK was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. Tai and Matt walked away. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Tai." Matt sighed. "The only thing I can think of is to get them in the digital world. No matter what problems we have, we always seem to be able solve them there." Tai nodded slowly, wondering how to get them there against their will.

Back at the tree, "Please look at me." Davis pleaded. TK was turning whichever way Davis wasn't there. Davis grabbed TK's shoulders and forced him to look. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing." TK replied, quietly.

Davis backed away slightly. "Have I said or done something?"

TK decided it was now or never. "You came after me."

"What?" asked a confused Davis.

Izzy called out. "Guys, get over here, we've cracked the E-Mail!"

With a perfect excuse, TK ran over to Izzy to find out about the E-Mail. Everyone gathered around.

Izzy showed what the E-Mail translated as.

'Dear Digidestined,

I wish I could contact you on lighter days but sadly, I cannot. There is a  
situation that requires your attention. A powerful force has created  
another digital world. But I don't know how or why. I am working with  
others to determine the enemy's identity. I would like the twelve of you  
to investigate this new digital world.

Regards,

Gennai'

"A new digital world?" asked Tai, already making the decision to go.

"Could be dangerous." warned Joe.

"Sounds full of adventure." Davis added.

"It would be nice to learn about it." Izzy thought.

"I say we go." Sora suggested.

"As long as my friends are going, count me in." Matt inputted.

"You can also count on little old Mimi." sang Mimi.

"You're not leaving me here." Cody ordered.

"Are you going as well Yolei?" Ken questioned.

"Yes I'm going." Yolei voiced her opinion. "Try to stop me."

"Can we do it?" TK asked.

"Just remember who we are." Kari smiled.

"We're the digidestined!" they cheered.

* * *

Author's Notes

That's the first chapter, let me know how you like it.

The main alteration is with the interaction between Tai, Kari and TK. I also added and changed a few things later in the chapter. Sora now opens her own present instead of Matt's. (It made more sense to open hers instead of his present).

There is no change to the plot. (It's a little late to do that now anyway).


	2. Arc 1 Arrival: Birthday Bash

Author's Notes

I am currently in the process of reviewing my chapters so to any new readers, enjoy the story and to any returning readers, hope you like the alterations.

Only a few additions, and re-wordings in this chapter. It will most likely be the same for the next chapter or two, but after that, I can't be certain because that's where the action starts.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Running down the streets in Shibuya was an easy task for Takuya Kanbara. The streets were fortunately empty since he was racing faster than he had done before. By his opinion anyway.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late." He moaned. "Why am I always running late?"

He looked at his phone, he had ten minutes to arrive. He knew he had to go at least four more blocks before he reached his destination.

Turning the third corner, he saw a familiar looking shoulder-length haired boy. "Koji!" he called.

The boy stopped and turned around. "There's no point in running Takuya. You've still got thirty minutes before the party."

Takuya looked at him, then looked at his phone. "Okay, this time I'm letting my mom get away with moving the time forward on my phone."

Koji smiled. "Come on, Koichi's meeting us there with Zoe."

Takuya and Koji both walked in unison to their joint destination. They reached a small house with flowers in the front garden.

Koji turned to his companion. "Are you ok?"

Takuya tugged on his red and white checked shirt. "I hope so."

Together, they walked to the front door. Takuya gulped and pressed the doorbell.

"What are you so nervous about?" Koji sighed.

"I can't help it." Takuya complained.

Koji was about to say something when the front door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl wearing a sparkling violet dress.

Takuya smiled. "Hi Zoe, how are you?"

Zoe smiled back. "I'm fine Taky. What about you and the lone wolf?"

Koji pouted. "I've told you a thousand times not to call me the lone wolf." He walked past Zoe and into the house.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. "Let's not spoil his day. We'll tell them tomorrow."

Zoe nodded in agreement. "He's really happy. This is going to break his heart."

"That's why we're waiting until tomorrow."

Another figure emerged from the house wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. "Come on Z, get your boyfriend in here so the party can start!"

"We're coming JP!" she sighed.

JP turned around as Zoe and Takuya shared a look. They entered the house to be greeted by the other occupants. There was Koji's twin, Koichi. They were opposites in personalities. Where Koji tried to keep his distance, Koichi welcomes conversation and engaged in activities.

There was Tommy Himi, the youngest member of their group of friends. It was also his twelfth birthday today. He always admired Takuya for his bravery.

There were two extra guests at the party. Tommy's older brother Yutaka, who was there just to chaperone Tommy and because this was the first time he could see his brother since settling into his new job as a technical assistant.

The final guest was Takuya's own younger brother Shinya. Shinya ended up in the same class as Tommy and since Tommy recognised the name 'Kanbara', he became friends with Shinya.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!" Takuya insisted. Everyone moaned at Takuya's comment.

Yutaka walked to a stereo. "Let's get some music playing." Yutaka turned on the stereo and music began to play through the house.

Takuya walked instantly to the kitchen to get a drink. He took a long gulp of water.

"Takuya?" asked a young voice. He turned around to see Tommy standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Takuya smiled. "Of course I'm okay buddy."

Tommy inched closer to him. "Takuya, I know you well enough to know when you're putting on a brave face."

Takuya laughed slightly. "Any chance you'll believe me?" Tommy shook his head. Takuya looked back at the party. "We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you guys this."

Tommy was very concerned. "Takuya, what is it? You can tell me."

"Promise me you won't tell Zoe, ok?" Tommy nodded. "Well, the thing is, Zoe and I…"

"Takuya, a word?" interrupted Zoe.

"Tommy wants to know what's bothering me." Takuya defended himself.

Zoe glared at Takuya. "And you were going to tell him? And today as well?"

Tommy stood in-between the two. "Zoe, don't be mad with him. I asked him."

Zoe crossed her arms. "Tommy, not today."

Tommy ran behind her and blocked the doorway. "Yes today. I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's wrong with Takuya."

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. They looked at Tommy. Tommy was determined to not let them go.

Takuya gulped. There was no way out of this. "Tommy, we broke up."

Tommy's eyes widened. "What?"

Zoe sighed. "We broke up. Tommy, I'm sorry. We were planning on telling you all tomorrow."

"But we didn't want you to find out today." Takuya added quickly. "We didn't want to ruin your birthday."

Tommy wrapped an arm around both of them. "Knowing you kept something from me would keep me from enjoying my party anyway."

"So you're okay with this?" Zoe asked.

Tommy nodded. "I liked it when you were together. Just stay friends. Please." He begged.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. "We were better as just friends anyway." Takuya smiled.

Tommy wiped a tear that had found its way out of his eye. He left the room when Shinya called him for a game of charades. Zoe was about to leave when Takuya pulled her back. "Zoe, please don't tell them the reason why we're breaking up."

Zoe looked Takuya straight in the eye. "That's for you to do. In your own time."

A warm breeze suddenly blew through the kitchen. Zoe took in a breath and exhaled. "Did you feel that?" asked Zoe.

"Feel what?"

"There was a breeze." Zoe said, rubbing her arms.

Takuya shook his head. "Sorry Zoe. I didn't feel anything."

Zoe was left nervous about what had just happened. It didn't ease her that Takuya didn't feel anything.

She joined the rest of the party to find Koji telling JP that there was no way something that wasn't plugged in could give him an electric shock.

"Koji, what's going on?" she asked.

"JP thinks a remote gave him an electric shock." Koji replied, slightly taunting him.

"I know I was shocked." JP insisted. "I even saw yellow sparks of electricity."

Koji walked away to talk to Takuya. Tommy was playing card games with Shinya, Yutaka and Koichi.

"JP, I believe you." Zoe whispered.

JP looked at her. "Yeah right."

"JP, I said I believe you." she insisted. "in the kitchen just now, I felt a breeze but Takuya didn't feel anything."

"So?"

"I don't know." Zoe said. "I have a feeling it's important." Out of nowhere, Koji walked into Zoe. "Watch where you're going Koji!"

"Sorry, I swear the light got too bright for me." Koji apologised, rubbing his eyes.

Koichi walked to the group of three. "Is it just me or was it pitch-black just now?" he whispered.

Zoe thought for a minute and realised something. "Wind, thunder, light and dark."

The boys looked at her. "You don't think…?"

"It's a possibility we can't ignore Koichi." Zoe insisted.

"But the portal was closed for good." Koji insisted. "There's no way it's them."

"Yeah but remember what was said. 'If we are fated to meet again, then we shall.' I may not be remembering correctly but that's the gist." JP recalled.

"We need to talk with Takuya and Tommy." Koji suggested.

After discussing their experiences, they found Takuya was feeling unusually warm, which was why he went straight for a drink of water. Tommy was feeling slightly cold but figured it was because he was in a pair of shorts and wearing a t-shirt.

"So that's fire and ice also." Zoe thought.

"Our elements have contacted us." Takuya realised.

"So does that mean that the portal has opened up?" Tommy asked, hope filling his heart.

"I don't know." Takuya answered.

"But if each of us has had an experience with our element then there is a strong possibility that we could be being called." Koji reasoned.

The house phone rang. Yutaka picked the phone. Five seconds later, he turned to them. "Tommy, it's for you."

Tommy walked to the phone. "Hello?"

"We need your help again. Travel to Shibuya Station." A female voice instructed.

Tommy recognised the voice instantly. "Ophanimon?" he whispered.

"Hurry to Shibuya Station." The voice repeated.

Tommy put the phone down. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him. "Wrong number." He said. "They wanted someone called Tommy but the one they want has a different last name."

Yutaka took Shinya into the kitchen to get a snack. Everyone else gathered around Tommy, knowing he lied to Yutaka. He quickly told them about the phone call.

"Shibuya station huh?" Takuya asked. "Let's go."

"How are we going to sneak out?" asked JP.

Tommy walked to the kitchen. Yutaka was reaching for a plate on the top shelf. He used his hands to tell the others to go quickly. Tommy quickly wrote a note to Yutaka and ran to the front door.

The six friends ran to the train station near Tommy's house. After getting their tickets, they quickly got on the first train that would take them to Shibuya Station.

Tommy's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id. It was Yutaka.

"Hello?" he answered as calmly as possible.

"Tommy, where are you?" Yutaka screamed down the phone.

"I'm on a train to Shibuya." Tommy replied as though it was obvious.

"What are you doing on a train to Shibuya?" Yutaka asked.

"I've got something to do." Tommy said.

"Are you with Takuya and the others?" Yutaka sighed.

"Yes." Was the timid reply.

"Put Takuya on the phone." Yutaka instructed.

Tommy slowly handed the phone to Takuya. "Hello?"

"Takuya, why are you on a train?" asked his younger brother.

"Shinya? I thought Yutaka was on the phone." Takuya accused.

"He was, we're in his car." Shinya explained. "We're on our way to Shibuya station to get you."

"Ok." Takuya closed the phone and gave it back to Tommy.

He looked at five questioning faces. "I think we've got a problem."


	3. Arc 1 Arrival: Ryo's Confession

Author's Notes

I am currently in the process of reviewing my chapters so to any new readers, enjoy the story and to any returning readers, hope you like the alterations.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

He walked down the street in his pale green jumper. Heading to the local park, he turned left to be run into by a boy wearing a visor. Pushing the other boy off of him, he got a look at the face. "Kazu, watch where you're going."

Kazu looked up and blushed. "Sorry Ryo."

Ryo stood up and put his hands on his hips. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"Takato says there's something important he has to tell us all. He's meeting everyone at Guilmon's place."

Ryo shrugged his shoulders and walked with Kazu to Guilmon's place, which was just a stone room with a steel gate.

Kazu looked at Ryo, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Ryo, are you alright?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes. I'm alright. I'm just worried about Henry. I don't think he's ever forgiven his father for the Juggernaut."

"It was a shame about the consequences." sighed Kazu. "I miss them."

Ryo nodded. "I think the only thing that's keeping him from absolutely abandoning his father is Suzie and the belief that Takato has of us seeing our digimon again."

"Maybe that's why he wants to meet us? There's a portal at Guilmon's place." Kazu smiled.

Ryo shook his head. "I doubt it."

Kazu put his arms behind his head. "Come on Ryo, I'm trying to look for the reason. It could be anything."

"But it's no use getting your hopes up for something that could be small like he found out about a new super rare digimon card." Ryo pointed out.

"There's a new super rare digimon card?" Kazu asked, missing the point.

Ryo sighed. _'How did this guy get Guardromon as a partner? He can't focus on anything. I only hope he pays attention to what I have to tell the group.'_

They arrived at the stairs to the stone room. Only three other children were sat on the stairs.

Kazu shouted, whilst waving his arms. "Jeri, how are you doing?"

Jeri looked up. "Hi Kazu. Did Takato call you guys too?"

He nodded. "Yep. I saw Ryo on the way so I figured he should be here too."

"Well, when Takato called me, I was looking after Ai and Mako. I asked if it was about the digimon. He said if I see any of the tamers, bring them here, so I had to bring them." Jeri explained.

"Did you see anyone on your way?" asked Ryo.

"No. I called for Rika but she was out with her mother. Her grandmother said she'd pass on the message."

"That only leaves Kenta, Henry and Suzie." Kazu said, counting off his fingers.

"So you can count." said a sarcastic voice, teasing.

They turned around to see a girl in jeans and a white, light-blue t-shirt smirking at the pouting Kazu. "That's mean Rika."

Rika walked towards the group. "So, any idea what goggle-boy wants?" They shook their heads. Rika noticed the twins sat with Jeri. "Not to sound mean, but why are Ai and Mako here?"

"Takato wants the Tamers to meet him here." Kazu answered.

Rika nodded. Even though they were young, Ai and Mako were the joint Tamers of their digimon partner, Impmon.

Ryo took in a sharp inhale. "Guys before anyone else gets here, there's something I have to tell you all." When all eyes rested on him, he felt self-conscious. "Guys, it's about when I was in the digital world."

"What is it?" asked Rika.

"I wasn't just in our digital world. I was in another." He said.

"What?" asked Kazu.

"Are you joking or something?" Rika wondered.

"No." Ryo shook his head. "I can't remember it well. It's like a dream. But I always remember the fact that there was another human, a digimon and Millenniummon."

Kazu gasped. "Are you sure? Millenniummon?"

Ryo nodded. "Once I saw him on a card, the few memories I have now came flooding back to me."

"What's Millenniummon?" asked Mako.

Ryo looked at the young Tamer. "Millenniummon was a very tough digimon. Just the fact that he was around was a danger to the digital world. I think he was to be my partner, but he had too much power, he couldn't handle it."

"So that's why you tried to keep Cyberdramon in check?" asked Rika.

Ryo nodded. "I was afraid I'd lose him to some overpowered digimon."

Everyone agreed, especially Jeri. "I understand."

Rika and Kazu looked down; remembering when Jeri lost her partner Leomon to an overpowered digimon called Beelzemon, who had become Ai and Mako's partner Impmon, after he had given up the power he was given.

"That's not all I have to tell you." Ryo whimpered. Jeri looked at Ryo, hearing his whimper.

"But Impmon's different now." Ai said.

"Yes he is." Inputted a new voice.

There stood before them were Henry Wong and his younger sister, Suzie.

"Hi Henry, seen any sign of Kenta or Takato?" Kazu questioned.

He shook his head. "Is this to do with Takato's hope of seeing the digimon again?"

"Probably." Rika stated. "I'm surprised you brought Suzie along. You never wanted her to be part of the digital world anyway."

"Yeah, but after Juggernaut, I had to be more lenient, I let her play on my digimon game as a Lopmon to lessen the pain but I don't think it's working as well as I hoped. As soon as she reaches character select, she starts crying, but lately, she's been holding off on the crying."

"Henry, why are we here?" asked Suzie.

"Because Takato wants everyone to be here." Henry replied. Suzie walked to Jeri and sat with her, Ai and Mako.

"Have you heard what he wants to talk to us about?" Ryo asked.

"No. I just know that he wants everyone to meet him here." Henry replied.

"This better not be a waste of time." Rika sighed.

"Takato wouldn't arrange to get everyone here if it wasn't important." Henry thought.

Everyone agreed with Henry's statement. Takato always rallied everyone around but if it wasn't important, he would suggest meeting up. But if it was very important, he would insist everyone show up. Just like today.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice.

Arriving now were the final two members of their group, Kenta and Takato. Takato was wearing his yellow goggles. The first time since Juggernaut.

"You're wearing your goggles?" asked Jeri.

Takato nodded confidently.

"Is this why you dragged me from the digimon marathon?" Kenta complained.

"Kenta, I'm sure you want to see your friend." Takato smirked.

Kenta looked around. "But my friends are here Takato."

Takato shook his head. "Not these friends Kenta. Your other friends."

Everyone was getting a little tired of Takato's riddles. "Takato, there's a rumour among us that this could be something to do with the digimon." Henry said. "Is this true?"

"Remember when we went to the digital world?" Takato smirked.


	4. Arc 1 Arrival: The Gathering

Author's Notes

I am currently in the process of reviewing my chapters so to any new readers, enjoy the story and to any returning readers, hope you like the alterations.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

"Yes Takato, we all remember going to the digital world." Jeri answered the previous question.

"Well, then that's the key." He smiled.

"What are you talking about goggle-brains?" asked Rika.

"Follow me." Takato said.

The nine children followed Takato up the stairs and into the stone room.

Takato stood aside as the others looked inside and saw small white lights at the back of the room.

"What's that?" Ai asked.

"That's an entrance to the digital world." Rika explained. "If we go through that, we can see the digimon again. Renamon, Lopmon, even Impmon."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kazu asked, stepping up to the portal.

Henry grabbed Kazu's collar and pulled him back. "Not so fast Kazu."

"What?" Kazu asked.

"We're talking about heading into the digital world without any digimon to protect us." Ryo reminded him.

"So?" asked Kazu. "Kenta and I went into the digital world without digimon."

"Yeah but the rest of us did have digimon." Rika added.

"I say we go back." Kenta cautiously said.

Everyone turned to him. "What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"I think we should go." He replied. "If the portal is here, then there could be a very real reason for it."

Kazu agreed with Kenta. "Yeah, on the show whenever a portal to the digital world opened up, there was always an important reason."

Takato nodded. "Exactly. I know I'm always wishing to see Guilmon but when this portal appeared, the first thing I thought was 'Yes, I'm going to see Guilmon'." Takato took on a more serious tone. "But then I thought, if I see Guilmon again, then I knew I would have to fight something. I couldn't fight it alone. I need everyone's help."

"But what can I do?" asked Jeri. "I don't have Leomon."

"You're still important Jeri." Rika consoled, wrapping an arm around her. "You're the only one who can tell Takato when he's wrong and not have him realise it."

Jeri smiled and nodded. She walked over to Kazu. "I'm going. If only to try to keep you guys out of trouble."

Ai and Mako walked over to Jeri, having already decided to go to see Impmon. Kenta joined the group, as did Takato and Suzie. Henry joined the group, saying "If Suzie's going, then there's no way she's going without me." That only left Rika and Ryo.

Rika sighed and walked to the group of eight. "Fine, I'll go. Besides, I'm not going to let you guys go and meet your digimon without my reuniting with Renamon."

Everyone looked at Ryo, the lone Tamer. He raised his hands and smirked. "I guess you're not going unless I go anyway." He joined the group and they all walked through the portal, ready for the digital world. A shadow saw this and followed them through the portal.

* * *

In Odaiba, Joe was packing a large bag with first-aid equipment when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Joe, it's Tai. Have you packed everything you need?"

"Yes. I just have to stop by Sora's to pick her and Mimi up, then we're going over to Izzy's."

"I'm going with Kari to get Davis. Everyone else is already at Izzy's." Tai explained.

"Alright Tai, see you there."

Joe put the phone down and looked around. He picked up the bag and left the apartment.

Putting his bag in the boot of his new car, he heard someone shout his name. Turning around, he saw a burgundy-haired girl running towards him. He sighed. "Hi Jun."

"Joe, have you seen Davis?"

"He's at his place."

Jun shook her head. "No he's not. He left saying he had to go somewhere."

"He could have gone to Izzy's." Joe suggested. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Jun handed him a bag. "Davis asked me to give this to someone but I can't work it out."

Joe looked in the bag. "A present?"

"I heard Davis muttering in his room about giving it to them but never working up the courage." Jun sighed.

Joe read the envelope.

'To The Hope Of My Life'

Joe put the envelope back in the bag and put it with his first-aid bag. He got in his car and drove to Sora's house.

Mimi had brought a large bag for any necessities that could be needed. Luckily for her, she could use the bag for the trip to the digital world.

Sora grabbed a torch and some cooking fuel. Anything that could be used to generate heat and cook some food.

"Sora, what's in this closet?" asked Mimi.

Sora looked in the closet. She smiled. "Oh, these are some tents I've been saving for a large camping trip."

Mimi looked at Sora. "How would you feel about using these tents for the digital world?"

"It would beat roughing it in the wilderness." Sora relented.

A knocking sound filled Sora's apartment. The door was opened by Sora to reveal Joe. "Just a minute Joe. Mimi's just packing the last few things up now."

Joe sighed. "Outfits?"

Mimi left the guest room with two bags. "Yeah right Joe. I was just packing a few tents." Joe grabbed the bags of tents from Mimi and led the two to his car.

Ten minutes later and the three digidestined were knocking on Izzy's front door. Izzy let them in and led them to his bedroom. It was a little cramped with everyone in. A minute later and Tai, Kari and Davis arrived.

Everyone was loaded down with supplies. Joe gave Davis the bag Jun handed him. Davis blushed and hid the bag in his jacket.

Izzy was typing away on his computer. "Ok guys, all I know is what you know. It's a new digital world, so I can't say about where we'll end up." He looked around at the eleven other occupants. "Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Gennai told me that it will take all six D-3's to open it. He also mentioned that we'll meet our digimon there too."

Everyone arranged themselves so the second generation of digidestined were at the front. Everyone held out their digivices and a bright blue light shone. No-one noticed all the supplies fall to the floor or the witness that was pulled through the computer also…

* * *

At Shibuya station, Takuya and co. had arrived. Wanting to avoid Yutaka and Shinya, they rushed to get to the right platform, as instructed to when they arrived.

"Which way do we go?" asked Tommy.

"This way." JP answered. "Come on."

Everyone hurried after JP. "I hope he knows where he's leading us."

"He seems confident enough Zoe. I say we go with him." Koichi said, panting.

Following JP down a flight of stairs, Koichi slowed down, remembering the last time he ran down a flight of stairs.

Now JP had no idea where to go. A beeping from Takuya's phone drew their attention. "Take the elevator to the basement."

They looked at each other and entered the elevator. Zoe pressed the elevator button to the basement.

The elevator began to move. "So we're going to the digital world?"

"Why else would we be doing this Tommy?" Koji asked.

"A day trip?" suggested Takuya. For that comment, Takuya received four pairs of glaring eyes and a smack in the back of the head. Rubbing his head he said, "It was a reasonable suggestion."

"Is this elevator picking up speed?" Koichi asked.

Takuya and Koji looked around. There was only one rail. "Tommy, grab the rail." Koji ordered.

Tommy did as instructed. Zoe also grabbed the rail. The other four just leaned against the sides. The elevator sped up. Zoe was regretting wearing a dress today.

The elevator stopped suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. The doors opened to reveal a station terminal. They climbed out and headed down the stairs. There were five trains in the station.

"Which train do we catch?" asked JP.

"Take your pick?" suggested Koichi.

Everyone agreed. Takuya and Koichi picked the same train, while Koji, Zoe, Tommy and JP each picked separate trains.

Once on board, the doors shut and the carriages began to roll down the tracks. None of them noticed a sixth train pull into the station for two passengers…


	5. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 1

Author's Notes

I am currently in the process of reviewing my chapters so to any new readers, enjoy the story and to any returning readers, hope you like the alterations.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

The darkness gave way to small slits of light that revealed a small rock wall. Reaching up to his head, he felt a pair of goggles causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. He sat up, taking in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked no-one in particular.

Pushing himself to his feet, he found himself in a cave entrance. He walked to the edge of the cave to find it was in a forest.

"This is weird."

"Anyone ever tell you not to mutter?" Said a voice. "It makes it harder for me to eavesdrop."

The goggle-wearer turned his head and saw a blue-eyed boy wearing a hat. "TK?"

"Yes Davis. It's me." TK sighed.

Davis walked to TK. "Any idea what area this is?"

TK shook his head. "This is a new digital world, remember? We know absolutely nothing about it."

"Right." Sighed Davis. "So where should we start?"

"This way?" TK suggested, pointing in a random direction. Davis shrugged and agreed.

Walking through the forest, TK was taking note of Davis looking away when their eyes met. He sighed and sat on a large tree root.

Davis looked back. "Are you alright?"

TK nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being distant." TK answered.

"So I was right." Davis whispered, but TK heard.

"You could tell?" asked TK, knowing the answer.

"I only realised six months ago when I asked you what you wanted to do while the others went to the mall." Davis recalled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had a few things on my mind." TK said.

"Like what?" wondered Davis.

TK was about to answer when a pink object fell at his feet. He looked up and saw a green dustbin. TK stood up and cautiously walked away. He grabbed Davis' arm and pulled him back. The dustbin fell to the ground, just short of the two boys. The lid lifted up to reveal a pink creature wearing an open banana peel on its head.

"Garbagemon." TK gasped.

"Great. Where's Veemon and Patamon when you need them?" Davis asked.

"Junk Chucker!" called the Garbagemon.

Davis and TK ducked the first barrage of attacks and then ran through the forest trying to escape to no avail.

Davis ran in one direction while TK ran the other. Unfortunately, when he turned, he tripped and turned over to see Garbagemon pointing a bazooka at his head. The next thing both of them knew, a large stick was hitting Garbagemon on the head.

TK looked at the owner of the stick, who reminded him of Tai, only in a red and white checked shirt and shorter hair.

"Thanks." TK breathed.

The new arrival offered a hand. "I'm Takuya."

"TK." He took Takuya's hand and stood up.

"So TK, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked, smiling slightly.

TK was about to answer when he realised his companion was nowhere around. "Where's Davis?"

"Who?"

"Tan skin, goggles, green t-shirt." TK described.

Takuya shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"Thanks for getting rid of the Garbagemon."

"So that's what it's called." Takuya realised. "It's kind of obvious when you think about it."

TK laughed a little. "Yeah. Even with the banana peel on its head." Takuya and TK began laughing about Garbagemon.

A coughing sound broke their laughter. Standing there was Davis. And with him was a little blue and white creature with a flying orange bat-like creature.

TK smiled. "Patamon!"

Patamon flew towards TK. "TK, are you alright?"

TK nodded. "Yes I am. Thanks to Takuya."

Davis looked at the other person standing there. "I'm Davis."

Takuya walked to Davis. "I'm Takuya. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Davis replied, a little snappy.

Takuya looked unnerved so looked elsewhere. "Where are we anyway?"

"The digital world." TK answered. "It's like another world with lots of…"

"Digimon?"

"You know about Digimon?" asked a sceptical Davis.

Takuya nodded. "Yes, of course I do."

"How?" asked the blue creature, know established as a digimon.

"Don't encourage him Veemon." Whispered Davis.

"Well, I was called by lady Ophanimon four years ago to come to the digital world." Replied Takuya.

"Ophanimon?" asked TK.

"She's an angel digimon." Takuya answered. "One of the three celestial digimon."

Davis and TK were amazed, even though Davis still was uneasy about Takuya. But he did save his friend, so he was going to trust Takuya. For now.

"So are you a digidestined?" asked Davis.

Takuya faltered for a second before reaching around his belt. He pulled out his phone. He looked confused.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"My phone."

"What about it?"

"If I'm in the digital world, then my phone should have become my D-Tector by now." Takuya replied.

"D-Tector?" asked Davis, "Is that your digivice?"

"I don't know." Takuya shrugged.

"Hey guys." Patamon piped up. "Can we go and find the others now?"

"Yeah." TK agreed.

The three digidestined walked through the forest. One question burned in Davis' mind. "So Takuya, how did you know you were in the digital world?"

Takuya smiled. "I recognised Patamon."

TK looked at the digimon who was now resting on his head. "You know Patamon?"

Takuya shook his head. "No, I think I know a different Patamon. He was reborn from Seraphimon's digi-egg."

"Seraphimon?" asked Davis.

"Another celestial digimon." Takuya stated.

"How many are there again?" asked TK.

"Three." Was the answer. "Besides Ophanimon and Seraphimon, there's only Cherubimon left."

The three traded small stories to make the time go quicker.

Reaching the edge of the forest, they found a vast field. Stepping forward, a large web covered everyone except Takuya. Davis had pushed him aside. Takuya looked up to see a black spider with a yellow helmet lowering itself.

"What do I have in my web?" it asked itself.

It shot a silk string from its mouth to connect with the web. Slowly, it pulled the web up. Takuya stood there, helpless at what to do.

He was about to pick up a rock when two fireballs shot through the air. One broke the string connecting the spider to the web, while the other actually hit the spider.

The spider fell to the ground.

"Boom Bubble!" called Patamon, taking in a large gulp of air. He opened his mouth and realised the air in one shot. The web moved but did not break.

Davis moved in the web, trying to get comfy when a bag slipped out of his jacket. He quickly grabbed it and hid it again, but the contents of the bag had fallen out and TK had grabbed it.

He read the card that was stuck to the wrapper. "Hope of my life?" Davis began to blush. "Is this another attempt to win Kari?"

Davis nodded. "So what if it is?"

"Nothing, I was just asking." TK defended himself.

Takuya looked around for the source of the fire but found none. "Where did that fire come from?"

The spider righted itself and noticed Takuya. It began to move towards him.

"Takuya!" TK and Davis called in unison.

"Pyro Tornado!" called a voice familiar to Takuya.

The spider looked at the swirling fire whirlwind coming towards it. A leg emerged and kicked the spider off into the distance.

The fire cleared to reveal an armour clad humanoid. Standing with yellow hair, his armour red as the fire that once surrounded it.

He walked to the web, grabbed it and easily ripped it apart. Davis, Veemon and TK climbed out. The new arrival turned and looked at Takuya. "Hello, old friend."

Takuya smiled. "I guess you were right. We were fated to meet again."

"I guess so. It's just a shame it's not under better circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Takuya wondered.

"Firstly, a powerful enemy has created this digital world."

"So is that why the Trailmon disappeared when Koichi and I…" Takuya trailed off. "Oh my god Koichi! Koji's going to kill me if anything happened to him!"

Davis and TK looked at each other and then at Takuya's display of panic. The armoured man turned to TK and Davis.

"I'm Agunimon." He introduced, ignoring the panicking Takuya.

"I'm Davis and this is TK."

"Are you Takuya's digimon?" TK asked, expecting a 'yes' reply.

But before Agunimon had the chance to answer, a scream filled the air which broke Takuya out of his panic.

"This way." Agunimon said, already racing in a direction.

The small group quickly followed Agunimon. They eventually caught up with Agunimon to see a girl in a green dress laying on the grass.

Takuya rushed to the girl. TK stood behind him while Davis looked around. "Hey, are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Ta…Takato?" she asked slowly falling back into unconsciousness.

Takuya looked at TK. "Takato?"

TK shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I haven't seen her before."

"What caused her to scream?" asked Davis, looking around.

The girl began to stir again. She snapped awake and sat up. Looking around in a panic, she asked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked TK.

"The Snimon. It tried to attack me." She answered.

"Snimon?" asked Davis. "Oh great. A giant praying mantis."

"You called?"

Everyone looked behind the trees as they were sliced down by a sickle. A green giant bug flew close to the ground and towards the group with the sickles for hands.

"Anyone got any bug spray?" asked Takuya.

TK looked to Patamon. "You ready?"

Patamon nodded. TK held his digivice but nothing happened. He looked at Davis. Davis held his own digivice but nothing happened with Veemon.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"We can't seem to digivolve." Replied Veemon.

"Try Armour Digivolving." Instructed TK.

Davis and TK grabbed silver devices known to them as D-Terminals and pressed a few buttons. In unison they called, "Digi-Armour Energise!"

Both Veemon and Patamon glowed yellow while an orange beam of light hit Veemon and a yellow beam of light hit Patamon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…" his voice deepened to say as he grew and changed shape, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…" Patamon's voice deepened and his legs grew longer and wings grew to accommodate his new body, "Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

The newly digivolved digimon stood strong and confident. TK climbed on board Pegasusmon as he took off into the sky.

"Time to roast this roach." Flamedramon said.

Snimon began to fly into the air. TK and Pegasusmon began to descend.

"Oh no you don't!" Pegasusmon said. "Star Shower!" Several white stars shot from the wings and hit Snimon, causing him to fall down near Flamedramon.

"My turn." Smiled Flamedramon, pulling his arm back. "Flaming Fist!" Pushing forward, small balls of fire shot from his fist and shot for Snimon.

They hit Snimon but seemed to have no effect. Snimon raised its arms and swiped its sickles. "Twin Sickle!"

Purple slashes of energy flew towards Pegasusmon and TK. Pegasusmon tried to dodge the attack but was hit. Falling to the ground, TK closed his eyes. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him to safety.

He opened his eyes and saw Agunimon looking at him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"You sound like Takuya." TK stated. TK looked around and saw Pegasusmon on the floor. He ran over to his digimon. "Pegasusmon, are you alright?"

Pegasusmon opened his eyes. "TK."

TK smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Pegasusmon stood up. "I'm not giving up. Flamedramon, climb on."

Flamedramon looked back. "What?"

"Get on my back!" commanded Pegasusmon.

Flamedramon climbed on board and Pegasusmon flew towards Snimon. Snimon slashed his arm as Pegasusmon dodged. "Get ready Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon readied himself. Pegasusmon raised his wings. "Now!" Flamedramon jumped in the air. "Star Shower!"

Flamedramon became covered in flames. "Fire Rocket!"

He headed straight for Snimon, gathering some of Pegasusmon's attack in the fire. Hitting Snimon in the chest, causing him to double over. Flamedramon jumped back and watched Snimon. He roared before glowing white and shrinking down.

The light faded and revealed an egg. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" asked Davis.

"He turned into a Digi-egg." Said Agunimon.

The egg sunk into the ground. "The egg! It sunk!" Takuya said.

"Why?" asked TK.

"It must be something to do with this world." Agunimon answered.

"Where can we go to?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, we weren't introduced. I'm TK."

"I'm Jeri." The girl answered, smiling.

"Takuya."

"I'm Davis, but you can call me…Davis."

"Smooth." TK muttered.

"I'm Agunimon."

"I'm Veemon." Introduced the now rookie level digimon.

"And I'm Patamon." Patamon added, resting on TK's head.

"Do you like it on my head?" asked TK. Patamon nodded.

"So where do we go?" Jeri asked again.

No-one knew the answer. A beeping filled the air. Davis and TK checked their digivices while Takuya checked his phone. Jeri pulled out her own model of digivice.

A hologram shot out of the screen and showed a map. "Follow me." With no other option, they followed Jeri.

"Wait for us!" called a voice.

They turned around to see a boy with dark-blue hair running towards them with a humanoid wearing black and gold armour modelled after a lion.

Takuya smiled. "Koichi, are you alright?"

Koichi nodded. "Loweemon was with me." He replied. "Of course I'm alright. Never better."

"Come on. We're going to try to find the others." Agunimon said.

Jeri led the way with Davis and TK, with their partners behind her and Takuya and Koichi bringing up the rear with Agunimon and Loweemon.


	6. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 2

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"Yolei, wake up!" pleaded a voice.

She opened her eyes to see a bird looking down at her. She slowly sat up. "Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon stood back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where am I?" Yolei asked.

"I believe we're in the new digital world." Hawkmon answered. "Gennai gathered the twelve of us and using a lot of his own power, sent us here."

Yolei stood up. "So, where are the others?"

Hawkmon looked down. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were sent here, we were all together but because something happened when you were pulled through the portal, we were separated as well." Hawkmon replied.

Yolei looked at her surroundings. She was on a mountain. "Which way should we go? If we go up, we could get a look at where we are, but if we go down, we could find some of the others."

"Well, first I would suggest that we find some of our friends."

"Down we go." Agreed Yolei.

So together, they headed down the mountain. An hour later, they reached the bottom at a lake. Yolei decided that it was as good a time as any to take a short break. That was when she realised she was missing a bag.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Yolei?"

"I brought a bag for the exploration but I've lost it."

"Perhaps it was left behind when you were pulled through the portal."

Yolei sighed. "Figures. We actually prepare and we're back at square one. No supplies."

"But we have your digivice Yolei. Can't you use it to try to find the others?"

Yolei grabbed her red digivice and held it out. It began to beep slowly. "I'm getting a reading. But this says it's at the bottom of the lake."

"But that's not possible." Hawkmon stated.

"It could be possible if they were in a water digimon like Whamon." Yolei retorted.

"Yolei look!" called Hawkmon.

A pink bubble rose from the centre. Yolei looked inside and saw two boys, a red dinosaur only just taller than the two boys and a tiny small pink creature. The bubble floated towards Yolei.

"Hawkmon?"

"Whenever you're ready." Hawkmon agreed to a silent suggestion.

Yolei grabbed her D-Terminal and pressed a button. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…" Hawkmon called. He glowed yellow as a green beam of light hit him. "Shurimon, samurai of sincerity."

Shurimon stood in front of Yolei, his veil covering his face apart from his glowing yellow eyes. He had two small stars for hands and for feet.

The bubble burst harmlessly. "Thanks buddy." The boy with glasses said.

"Yeah, we'd have been goner's if it weren't for you MarineAngemon." The boy with yellow goggles added.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yolei interrupted.

"And are you a friend or foe?" added Shurimon.

"I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon." The goggle boy said. "And that's Kenta and MarineAngemon."

"My name is Yolei. And this is Shurimon." Yolei said.

Guilmon looked at Takato. "Takato, where's Terriermon?"

"I don't know, but I know that this isn't the digital world we know." Takato replied.

Yolei sighed. "That's because this is a new digital world."

Something clicked in Kenta's head. "Wait a second. Yolei? Yolei Inuoe?"

Yolei nodded slowly. "Do I know you?"

Kenta realised that this could be dangerous. "No, sorry. I was thinking of someone else."

Yolei shook her head and looked around. "Ok, I say we join forces. It's obvious from Guilmon…?" Takato nodded in response. "That you have some friends that aren't here, so if we do join forces then we can find my friends as well as yours."

Takato and Kenta agreed with this. Since Yolei was the only leader-like person there, they decided she could lead.

Yolei lead them from the lake and through a forest. "So Takato, I've never heard of Guilmon before. Is he a real digimon?"

"Well, that's a long story." Takato sighed. "I sort of created him."

"How can you create a digimon?" Shurimon asked, having chosen to stay in his armoured form, should the need arise.

"Well, I wanted to have a cool digimon partner like Agumon so I created a digimon." Takato explained. "My digivice somehow scanned all the details and created Guilmon."

"Wow." Yolei gasped. MarineAngemon flew about and rested on Yolei's head. She immediately changed her tone. "Hey, my head is not a seat!"

"Rest on my head if you need a break." Kenta said.

MarineAngemon rested on Kenta's head.

"So Yolei, where are we going anyway?" asked Takato.

Yolei stopped suddenly. "That, I don't know."

Takato and Kenta sighed. Guilmon sniffed the air. "I smell Cyberdramon."

"That means Ryo's got to be here somewhere." Kenta smiled.

"Guilmon can smell other digimon?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah." Takato answered as if it was obvious. Guilmon growled and ran off. "Not again." He sighed as he took off after him.

"Shurimon, go back Takato up in case they need help." Yolei said.

"As you wish." Shurimon said before instantly vanishing.

Yolei began to run after Takato with Kenta following behind. She kept looking at MarineAngemon. "What level is MarineAngemon anyway?"

Kenta looked at her. "Don't worry, he'll be able to protect us. He's a Mega level."

"He doesn't look like it." Yolei panted between breaths.

"Well, does Gatomon look like a Champion level?" retorted Kenta. This comment left Yolei speechless.

She huffed and looked ahead to Shurimon just standing there. "Shurimon, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be needed." Shurimon replied.

Yolei and Kenta looked forward to see a tanned boy standing clear of the battle between a humanoid/dragon digimon with red wings and a giant flower with many vines coming from the flower head.

"Alright Cyberdramon, take down that Blossomon!" the boy shouted.

"You got it Ryo!" the dragon-man responded. "Desolation Claw!"

The attack hit Blossomon. Blossomon glowed white and changed into an egg. The egg instantly sunk into the ground.

Shurimon glowed yellow and de-digivolved back into Hawkmon. Ryo walked to Cyberdramon. "Hey guys, who's this?"

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced, placing a hand on Hawkmon's head. "And this is Hawkmon."

"Nice to meet you." Ryo smiled.

Cyberdramon came behind Ryo. "Ryo, we need to find the others."

"I know, but where can we start?" Ryo answered.

"Well, which direction were you travelling?" asked Yolei.

"Well, we were going to look through the forest." Ryo answered.

"There's nothing in there." Takato informed him. "We just came through it."

Kenta looked around while the others began talking about where to go. Walking away, he found a small cave. Looking inside, he heard a voice. "Stop telling me to relax, I have to find her!"

Kenta ran back to the group, "Hey guys, I think I heard someone in a cave."

"Who is it?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's find out who it is." Takato suggested.

The four teens walked to the cave. Kenta stood at the cave entrance, listening carefully.

Nothing.

"I'm sure I heard something, did you?" Kenta asked, looking up at MarineAngemon.

MarineAngemon peeped in its own cute way while nodding in agreement. Kenta slowly walked into the cave.

Everyone stayed close together so they wouldn't lose each other. Ryo looked at the back where Taka to and Yolei were. He looked ahead at Kenta.

"Are you sure you heard someone?" Ryo checked.

"I'm positive Ryo." Kenta insisted. "I just don't know how far in they were."

Takato tripped over a rock. Yolei helped him up but since their vision had shifted. They didn't notice Kenta and Ryo take the left path. They rushed ahead and took the right path.

Ryo and Kenta ended up in an underground lake.

There was a light source coming from somewhere but it couldn't be seen.

They walked down, ready to explore when Ryo looked around. "Where's Takato and Yolei?"

Kenta looked behind him. "Do you think they took the other path?"

Ryo sighed. "It's a possibility."

"Is someone there?" called a voice.

Ryo and Kenta looked towards the lake. There was someone laying on the floor. They rushed down to see if there was anything they could do to help.

He lay there in jeans and a dark-blue shirt. Eyes closed like he was sleeping. Kenta knelt down. "Is he alright?"

A footstep to the right of him told him they weren't alone. He looked and saw a large man in blue and yellow armour with a helmet that had a beetle horn on the top. "I think he's been knocked out when he arrived."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Ryo.

"His name is JP. And I'm Beetlemon."

"JP, wake up." Kenta shook JP's body. Nothing happened.

MarineAngemon flew to JP's face. He made a small 'Po' nose as a small pink heart appeared and burst on JP's face.

JP scrunched his face up and opened his eyes. He looked around. "Beetlemon?"

"You were expecting Mercurymon?" he sarcastically replied.

JP smiled and sat up. "Where are we?"

"In an underground lake." Replied Ryo.

JP finally noticed the other people with him. "So what's next?"

"We have to go back and find some other friends of ours." Ryo said.

JP smiled. "Anything you need, just ask."

Beetlemon put his hand on JP's shoulder. "Easy there. Zoë's not here for you to impress."

JP looked at Beetlemon. "Let's just look for their friends."

Yolei and Takato had soon realised that they had taken the wrong turn when they found themselves running from a digimon called Drimogemon.

"Can't Hawkmon digivolve?" asked a panicked Takato.

"The passage is too small." Yolei replied. "What about Guilmon?"

"The same." Takato replied.

"Yolei, may I suggest that we try armour digivolving again?" Hawkmon asked.

"If you want." Yolei said, getting her D-Terminal. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Crusher Bone!" called Drimogemon, throwing a bone at Hawkmon, interrupting the armour digivolving. Hawkmon was thrown in front of Guilmon.

Guilmon turned around. "Pyro Sphere!"

A large fireball erupted from Guilmon's mouth straight to Drimogemon. This gave the chance Yolei needed to grab Hawkmon in her arms and carry on running down the path.

Drimogemon used the drill on his face to knock the fireball aside. Unfortunately, the fireball was still intact when the ball hit the tunnel wall. The tunnel began to collapse. A large rock hit Drimogemon, knocking him unconscious. But the remaining rubble blocked Yolei and Takato's escape.

"How are going to get out now?" moaned Yolei.

Takato lowered his head, noticing his blue hooded jumper was wafting. He turned around. He walked forward. "I think there's a small breeze."

"He is right Yolei." Hawkmon said.

Yolei closed her eyes. She felt a small breeze. "Come on, it could be a way out."

Five minutes of walking down the path, they saw a figure sat on the floor. He was clutching his legs. Small crying sounds could be only just heard. Takato instantly recognised the weeping form.

"Henry!" he called.

The person on the floor looked up at the mention of his name. "Takato?" he jumped up and ran to him. "Takato, have you seen Suzie?"

Takato shook his head. "Sorry Henry, I haven't." Henry began to lose the hope he had when he saw Takato. "But I do know one thing." Henry looked back at Takato. "Wherever Suzie is, Lopmon will be with her, and Lopmon won't let anyone hurt Suzie."

Henry gave a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"Now that that's settled, can we get out of here?" Yolei interrupted.

Henry saw Yolei standing there, arms crossed. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Yolei answered.

Takato looked back into the cave. "We can't leave yet. Ryo and Kenta are back there."

Yolei blushed. "Oh yeah, come on."

Henry looked to the cave exit. "Terriermon, come on."

At the mention of Terriermon, Yolei looked around to see the green and cream rabbit looking digimon running to Henry. "Momentai Henry, I'm here already."

Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulder. it wasn't long before they came to the fallen rubble. Henry observed the damage.

"I can see why you wanted to come back." Henry stated.

Henry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a different model of digivice that Yolei hadn't seen before. He pulled out a card and aligned it to a slot in his digivice.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry called. "Digmon's Drill Activate!"

A drill appeared instantly on Terriermon's head and began to spin. Terriermon pushed his head towards the wall. He tried pushing forward but nothing was budging. Terriermon stepped back as the drill disappeared. He turned to Henry. "That rock is not going to budge!"

A bang sounded through the cave. Everyone looked at the blockade of rock. Another bang caused the rock to loosen.

Takato had an impulsive idea. He pulled out his own digivice, similar to Henry's except where Henry's digivice had green lines, Takato's had golden lines. Grabbing one of his own cards, he called out, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Guilmon prepared a stance, awaiting digivolution. But nothing happened. Takato looked at Henry. Henry tried the same thing for Terriermon but with the same result. Nothing.

A large boulder had been wedged loose from the unknown digger. "Anyone there?"

Takato recognised Kenta's voice. "Kenta, we're here. We found Henry and Terriermon!"

"Stand back! Cyberdramon's going to take another swing at clearing the way!"

Everyone backed up, knowing how strong Cyberdramon is. "Desolation Claw!"

The final rocks were knocked loose, revealing Cyberdramon standing next to Ryo. With Kenta and MarineAngemon standing behind with JP and Beetlemon

"Who're the new guys?" smiled Takato.

"This is JP and Beetlemon." Ryo introduced.

"Hi there." JP smiled back.

Yolei's suddenly beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it. In the centre of the screen was one dot, which she knew was her, but in one corner, were two other dots. "Guys, two of my group are nearby, let's find out who they are." She suggested.

With each person not knowing what to do, they decided to follow the only clue they had. Yolei's digivice.

* * *

Well, chapter six is now here! Thank you for waiting. I have a poll currently running about arc 2. Would you like me to use the corrupted spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood or my own purified versions? If you would be so kind, please vote so I know which direction to take. You can all find the poll on my profile page.


	7. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 3

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Falling through the air was bad enough, wearing a dress was even worse. Zoe tried to keep her dress down but to no avail.

She closed her eyes as she fell closer to the ground.

"Hurricane Wave!" called a voice.

Zoe still kept her eyes closed but felt a sense of hope. That, and a strong wind that slowed her descent. When she felt her body land on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes. Standing beside her, was a fairy. Taller than Zoe, but a fairy nonetheless. With long purple hair down to her waist, a small purple outfit showing her belly and a silver bar across her eyes. Lilac and green boots with small wings on them and a large pair of wings on her back. The fairy offered a hand to Zoe.

"Kazemon, I can feel you." Zoe gasped, standing up.

"That's because for the time being, I am real." Kazemon replied.

"Is it something to do with the reason Ophanimon called us?"

"There is a small problem. I am unable to perform a Slide Evolution."

"Why? Is something wrong with Zephyrmon?" asked a concerned Zoe.

"I'm not sure. I don't seem to be able to sense her presence."

Zoe smiled. "Don't worry. I know we'll find out what happened."

Zoe and Kazemon smiled and began to walk towards a small village that Kazemon had seen while flying the skies.

"So what's new with you and Takuya?" Kazemon questioned. "Did anything happen?"

"Yes, it would have been three years today." Zoe sadly replied.

"Would have been? You broke up?" Zoe nodded. "Why? What happened?"

"Not now." Zoe replied, a slight breath in between her words. Kazemon would have questioned further but saw a small tear on Zoe's face. Kazemon looked away from her, knowing that she would most likely cry a little herself.

In the distance, Zoe saw a girl with short orange hair and a pink bird walking towards the village also.

"Kazemon, who's that?"

Kazemon looked at the girl. "I don't know." She took a breath. "Hey you with the pink bird!"

The girl and bird stopped and looked around. Zoe and Kazemon ran to catch up. The girl was wearing a blue T-Shirt, denim shorts and carrying a green knitted jumper. The bird was pink with yellow feet and a thick blue ring around its left leg.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Catching her breath, Zoe replied. "Yes I'm fine thank you. I was actually coming to ask if you knew where we were."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have no idea."

"Oh." Zoe seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry, this is a new digital world so the chances are that none of us digidestined know where anything is. I'm Sora and this is Biyomon."

"I'm Zoe. And this is Kazemon."

"Nice to meet you Zoe." Sora smiled.

"Are you going to the village also?" Biyomon asked.

"Yes. I'm hoping to find some of my friends there." Zoe answered.

Sora smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Me too. Come on."

So together, the two girls and the digimon walked to the village.

* * *

The little girl turned over and opened her eyes. Beside her was a brown and pink rabbit looking digimon. She smiled and hugged the digimon.

"Lopmon, I knew I'd see you again." She squealed.

"Suzie, you're choking me." Lopmon gasped.

Suzie let go of her digimon. "Sorry." Suzie got off the small bed she was on. "Where are we?"

"A new digital world. This is Vista Village." Lopmon answered.

Suzie was in a small bedroom. On a table across the room was her own digivice. She picked it up. "Who put my digivice here?"

"A digimon called Starmon who was nice enough to look after you until you woke up."

"Where's Henry?"

"I don't know Suzie. I only found you." Lopmon said sadly.

Suzie began to cry. "I want Henry here. He'll make everything better."

"Suzie, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Lopmon insisted. "Why don't we prove to Henry that you can be brave. Just like when we helped against the D-Reaper."

Suzie stopped crying. "Ok Lopmon. I'm a brave girl."

Someone knocked on the door to Suzie's room. "Come in." Suzie called.

The door opened and a large light purple star with arms, legs and bright blue eyes entered. "I see you're awake now. That is good news."

"Are you Starmon?" asked Suzie.

"Yes ma'am. I am Starmon." Starmon replied, bowing. "Let's get you something to eat."

Starmon led Suzie and Lopmon downstairs and into a large dining room. Sat at the table, was a girl wearing a dark-pink top and light blue leggings and a humanoid flower.

"Who's that Lopmon?"

"I don't know Suzie." Lopmon said. "But since she's a human, maybe we should go and say hi."

Since Suzie thought Lopmon was right, she walked up to the older girl. "Hi."

The girl looked down. "Oh hi there. I'm Mimi. What's your name?"

"My name is Suzie, and this is Lopmon."

"Well Suzie, this is Palmon." Mimi smiled. "She's my best friend."

"Hi." Palmon smiled.

Mimi pulled out the seat to her left, since Palmon was on the right. "Come sit down, this food is delicious."

Suzie sat down and picked up a small burger. Biting down, she enjoyed the fact that the meat was juicy and soft to eat.

"This is good." Suzie smiled.

"I know right?" agreed Mimi, putting some fries in her mouth.

Starmon looked at the girls eating their food. He exited the room and walked to the kitchen. Opening the door, he saw two frantic digimon cooking. They were a pale yellow with a sesame-seed bun on their heads.

"Burgermon! Did you do what I asked of you?" Starmon asked.

They stopped and looked at Starmon. "Yes." They said, looking down.

"Perfect." Starmon sneered.

Mimi yawned. "I'm sleepy." Suzie yawned too. "And I see you are too!"

Lopmon found this unusual. "But Suzie, you just woke up. How can you be sleepy again?"

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight." Suzie yawned again before falling asleep, leaning back in her chair.

Mimi's head flopped down. "Mimi!" exclaimed Palmon. "Mimi, wake up!"

Lopmon tried to wake Suzie. "Suzie's not waking up either. Why did they fall asleep?"

Palmon shook her head. "I don't know Lopmon. All they did was eat some burgers." Something clicked in Palmon 's head. Only Mimi and Suzie had the burgers, she only had some water and fruit. "It was the burgers!"

"We have to get them out of here!" Lopmon insisted.

* * *

A brown-haired girl walked through the village with a white cat by her side. "Are you sure that Tapirmon was telling the truth?"

The cat nodded. "Yes Kari. Tapirmon is a reliable digimon."

"I hope you're right Gatomon." Kari said.

Kari and Gatomon had entered Vista Village on a rumour that a human and a Palmon was here.

"So Gatomon, I know this is a pointless question but do you anything about this place?"

Gatomon shook her head. "I know as much as you Kari. All Gennai said was that we needed to go to this new world because you were being sent to explore it."

A yellow fox suddenly appeared in front of them. "Have you found your friends yet?"

Kari shook her head. "Not yet Renamon. How are you and Rika doing?"

"We haven't found anything that might help either of us."

"Kari!" called a voice.

Kari turned around to see a girl in jeans and a white, light-blue t-shirt walking towards her. "Hey Rika."

"Have you got any leads?" Rika asked. One hand on her hip.

Kari shook her head. "Only that one of my friends in this village somewhere. But I don't know where."

A passing Meramon, a digimon man made entirely of flames, overheard Kari's statement. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you, a human was brought to Star Mansion with a Lopmon."

Rika took notice. "Did you say a Lopmon?"

Meramon nodded. "Yes, she was with a human girl, I believe you call them that. I think I caught the name Suzie."

Rika eyes widened. "Thank you Meramon, that's all I need to hear."

Rika set off running instantly. Kari held up her hand. "Rika, do you have any idea where Star Mansion is?" she called.

Rika stopped in her tracks. "Not exactly."

Meramon smiled. "It's the largest building in Vista Village. Go where your friend was running and take the second right, you can't miss it."

"Thank you Meramon." Kari said, walking to Rika. Gatomon and Renamon following behind.

"So I was going the right way anyway?" Rika sighed.

"Yes, but would you have known to take the second right?"

"Honestly, I think I would have gone to the end of the street." Rika blushed.

Kari let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've got a friend called Davis who rushes into things. We're always trying to get him to calm down."

Rika gave a small smile. "Come on, Star Mansion awaits."

* * *

Sora and Zoe reached the border of Vista Village, having traded a few of their stories to pass the time. Such as when Sora realised about the love in her life to activate her 'Crest of Love'. Zoe told Sora about the time when her group helped to defend the 'Village of Beginnings'.

"Now where do we go?" asked Sora.

"I'll fly above to see if there are any leads." Kazemon suggested.

A cloud began to form from above. Small white lights shot down towards a building. They pierced through the roof, causing a lot of noise.

"I'd say that's a good lead. Come on." Sora said, already running to the source. '_There's something familiar about those lights.' _She thought.

* * *

Rika and Kari were already close to Star Mansion when the cloud released the lights. They covered their eyes as dust and smoke surrounded them.

When the smoke cleared, they could see the top floor had been obliterated but five figures were standing.

"We're getting up there." Kari said, a determined look in her eye.

She pulled out her D-Terminal and pulled up the only Digi-egg she had. "Digi-armour energise!"

Gatomon glowed yellow as a pink beam of light hit her. "Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon, the angel of light."

Gatomon had grown taller than Kari, was on all fours. She had gained a pair of large white wings and was wearing an Egyptian headdress and an armoured top.

"Climb on you three." Nefertimon ordered.

They climbed on and Nefertimon took off instantly. Getting closer, Rika and Kari instantly recognised two figures on the roof.

"Mimi!"

"Suzie!" Rika called.

Mimi and Suzie looked away from Starmon to see their friends. Renamon jumped off and landed in line with Palmon and Lopmon.

"Thank goodness you showed up." Mimi praised. "This creep put something in our food so we'd be sleeping forever!"

"Then how did you wake up?" asked Rika.

"Palmon threw water on us." Suzie said.

Rika was a little mad that water was thrown on Suzie but she let it slide since she was ok.

"There's another problem, Palmon can't digivolve." Mimi said.

"Well, Gatomon was able to." Kari replied, slightly confused.

"But that's armour digivolving." Mimi said. "Maybe that's alright, but normal digivolving could be out of order."

"Well, let's try something on this wannabe Starmon ." Rika smirked.

She pulled out a card and her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Flower Cannon activate!"

Renamon jumped into the air and brought her paws together. A large yellow and orange flower bud appeared where her paws were and bloomed instantly, revealing a small cannon. "Flower Cannon!" she called, releasing a small ball of green energy.

The ball hit Starmon knocking him into the air. He flipped expecting to touch the ground when a voice called, "Hurricane Wave!"

Lilac whirlwinds hit Starmon, sending him further away. Eight pairs of eyes turned to see Kazemon flying in place.

"Come on, we have to leave." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Nefertimon.

"I'm Kazemon." She answered. "Now come on, my friends will be interested in meeting you."

Kazemon held Palmon and Lopmon while Nefertimon carried Kari, Rika, Suzie, Mimi and Renamon.

When they reached the town border, everyone got off Nefertimon as she de-digivolved back into Gatomon. "I'm not carrying that many people again!" she moaned, rubbing her back.

Mimi looked at the two people standing with them. She instantly hugged one of them. "Sora, I'm so glad you're here." Mimi said. "If it wasn't for Kazemon, Starmon could have finished us all off."

Sora frowned. "I knew those lights looked familiar. It was Starmon's Star Shower attack."

Sora's digivice began to beep. She pulled it out. "Guys, I'm getting a reading. Someone else is close by."

"Well, let's see who it is then." Rika suggested. "Beats standing here waiting for Starmon to come back."

* * *

Chapters two, four, and seven have been updated with the following change. Zoë is now being written as Zoe.


	8. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 4

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"Tai, yoo-hoo, Tai." said a voice.

The messy brown-haired boy opened his eyes to see a pair of large green eyes looking back at him. Out of instinct, he pushed the eye's owner back and rolled away. Looking back, he saw an orange dinosaur.

"Agumon!" he called.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered back.

Tai ran to Agumon, and kneeling down, hugged the small dinosaur.

After their small reunion, Tai and Agumon began to explore the area around them. They found themselves on a beach.

Tai sniffed the air. "Ah, I love being at the beach."

"Remember the last beach you at in the digital world." warned Agumon.

"Shellmon, Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon." Tai recalled. "Thanks for the memory."

"Sorry." Agumon sulked.

Tai looked at his partner. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's see if we can find anyone."

Agumon followed his human friend as they walked the beach. Purely for the feel, Tai took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans.

"Tai, what are you going to do about the sand on your feet when you put your shoes and socks back on?"

Tai stopped and thought. "I'll deal with it then."

"Ok."

After ten minutes of walking on the beach, they both decided to just relax and take in the scenery. Tai couldn't help but notice the peace of the untouched beach, the waves dancing in the ocean, the children playing in the sand…

"Agumon, do you see those kids playing?" Tai asked.

Agumon looked at where Tai was pointing. "Yeah Tai, I do."

Tai stood up. "Then let's go see why they're here, there shouldn't be anyone but us digidestined."

Agumon followed Tai to the two children. Getting closer, Tai could see that that one was a boy and the other was a girl. There was also a purple creature with them, wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tai asked, thinking carefully about the unfamiliar digimon.

The three of them looked at Tai.

"Who are you?" asked the purple creature.

"My name is Tai." he introduced. "This is my partner Agumon."

"I'm Impmon. These are my Tamers, Ai &amp; Mako." Impmon smiled.

"Hi." said Ai, brushing the sand of her dress.

"Hello." greeted Mako, offering Tai his hand. Tai smiled and shook it.

"How did you get here?" Agumon questioned.

"I was sent by the Digimon Sovereign. Ai and Mako came through a portal." Impmon answered.

Tai decided to join Ai and Mako playing in the sand. After all, when was Tai going to get to do play in the sand and actually enjoy it without Matt saying something? Since Tai was entertaining Ai and Mako, Impmon took the time to relax a little. Agumon sat with Impmon just to give him some company.

"So you have two partners?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, it must be because they're twins." Impmon guessed. "But still, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"They must keep you busy."

"Not really." Impmon replied. "I haven't been their digimon very long."

"Well, don't worry, you'll be brilliant as their digimon." Agumon consoled.

Tai stood up. "Ok, I think that's enough play-time kids. We have to find our friends."

Impmon and Agumon walked to the three humans. "He's right kids. We have to find the others."

Ai and Mako were sad about having to leave the beach but knew they had to find their friends. Together, they made a turn to leave the beach. A small lump began to form on the beach. A grey shell emerged from the sand, clearly larger under the sand.

Tai had a terrible of déjà vu. "Oh no. Please not him."

A being emerged from the bottom of the shell. It had a pink body, arms and hands. Big blue eyes looked at them.

"What's that?" asked Ai.

"Shellmon." Tai sighed. "It had to be Shellmon."

"We can still beat him Tai." Agumon said.

"Yeah, no way I'm letting this overgrown snail hurt my friends." Impmon said determined.

Impmon raised his hand, pointing his finger to the sky. A small ball of red fire appeared on the tip. "Bada Boom!" Impmon flung his hand forward, throwing the fireball at Shellmon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said, taking in a breath and releasing a large fireball from his mouth.

The small fire attacks didn't seem to do much damage to Shellmon. He moved his head down and simply brushed the fire away.

Tai looked at Agumon. "Alright Agumon, it's time to digivolve."

The digivice was silent. "What's going on? Why aren't you digivolving?"

Agumon looked at Tai. "I don't know."

Shellmon reached down and grabbed Mako as he pushed his sister aside.

"Mako!" screamed Impmon. Mako couldn't answer as Shellmon was squeezing him too hard. "Let him go you overgrown snail!"

Impmon stood there, fists clenched. '_If Agumon can't digivolve, then I probably can't digivolve, so how am I going to help Mako?'_

Mako struggled in Shellmon's hand. While he was getting nowhere, he thought of one thing he could do.

He opened his mouth and bit down on Shellmon's hand.

Shellmon screamed out in pain and threw Mako towards the sea.

"Mako!" screamed Impmon and Ai. "Stay here Ai!"

Impmon ran around Shellmon. Dodging a hand, he rolled on the sand. Reaching the shoreline, he saw many fish rise out of the water and head straight for Mako.

They dove underwater and lifted Mako out of the water. The fish took Mako as far as they could. A blue haired boy helped Mako out of the water. With him was a white seal-like creature.

"Way to go Gomamon." said the boy.

"It was nothing Joe." Gomamon blushed.

Impmon held Mako. "Are you alright kiddo?"

Mako nodded. "Riding the fish was fun."

Impmon shook his head. "Come on. We've got to get out of here."

"No problem, I'll just digivolve and…" Gomamon started.

"Not gonna happen." Impmon interrupted. "Digivolving's been blocked for some reason."

Joe looked around. There was nothing that could help. Shellmon was still attacking the others. In a split second, Joe noticed something about Shellmon's shell. Joe slowly walked toward Shellmon. Biding his time, he waited. Shellmon raised his arm, revealing what Joe had seen. A stray piece of wood. Joe grabbed it and began to pull.

Shellmon froze on the spot. "Tai, help me out with this!" Joe called.

Tai ran around to see who called his name. he smiled when he saw Joe. Then noticed he was pulling on a plank of wood. Tai grabbed the plank and pulled. The plank eased out.

Upon it removal, Shellmon breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Ai and Agumon. He turned around and looked at Joe, Tai, Mako, Impmon and Gomamon.

"Thanks for that." Shellmon growled. "That's been bugging me for days." Shellmon used his arms to drag himself to the sea.

Tai looked at Joe. "I'm glad you're here Joe. Only you would pull a thorn from a lion."

Gomamon smiled. "Don't you mean a plank from a Shellmon?" he laughed at his own joke.

Tai and Joe sighed.

"Guys, I think we should leave the beach." Agumon suggested. "I know Shellmon left, but other digimon might come back."

Once in instant agreement, they left the beach, entering a nice forest path. Impmon turned to look at Tai. "Tai, since you knew about Shellmon, what else do you know about this world?"

"Sorry Impmon, I don't know anything." Tai replied. "Joe and I were told that this is a whole new world."

"Ok." Impmon looked down.

The forest wasn't particularly thick with trees. You could still see through the gaps but if you didn't take notice of where you were going, or stay on the worn-in path, you could still get lost. If it wasn't for the digimon, the four humans would have thought they were home.

"Look, a house." Ai noticed.

They turned to where she was pointing. Ai had seen a large stone temple. They walked towards it.

Standing outside the temple, it stood well above them. There were thirty steps to the front door! Since they were so young, Tai and Joe carried Ai and Mako up the stairs. A minute later, and they were eyeing up the temple.

"Do we go in or not?" asked Tai.

"Well, based purely on their age, I think one of us should stay out here with Ai and Mako." Joe said.

"No fair!" Mako pouted.

"Sorry, but it is best of you two actually stay out here." Tai agreed with Joe.

Joe picked up Gomamon and walked to the temple. "I'll go in. If any digimon show up, it would be better if Impmon had Agumon to back him up."

"Wait a second Joe, I can put up a good fight too you know." Gomamon protested.

"Yeah, but you're better when we're near water, not off the ground at a temple in the middle of the forest." Joe replied, walking into the temple.

Inside, it was dusty, cobwebs were in the corners. Some of the walls had already corroded away with age. The floor was line with stone and other earthly materials.

A small path was marked by light torches in the ground. He followed the path until he came to a junction.

"Left or right?" asked Joe.

Gomamon looked down both corridors. "I say we go right."

"Ok." Said Joe, heading down the left corridor.

"Hey, I said go right!" Gomamon protested.

Joe looked down at the digimon in his arms. "And how reliable are your directions?"

"I still say we should have gone down the right path." Gomamon said, giving in.

At the end of the corridor was a large throne room; just as dusty as the other rooms. Joe stepped forward towards the throne. He could make out a form sat in the chair. But due to the darkness, he couldn't tell whether it was human or digimon, or something else.

Small snoring sounds told Joe that they were asleep, whoever they were. But Gomamon, being the social digimon he was, jumped out of Joe's arms and yelled to the figure. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Gomamon, be quiet!" Joe insisted.

Gomamon turned to face Joe. "But Joe, we need to know if any of our friends are in here. They might know something." Gomamon faced the throne again. "Hey, will you wake up already?!"

A low growl filled the room. Gomamon backed up to Joe. "See what you did now?"

The figure stood up and moved into the light. It was a beast. Standing on two legs, it had a cannon for its left hand and a ring through its nose.

"Minotarumon!" exclaimed Gomamon.

Minotarumon stepped forward. "Who dares wake me?"

Joe slowly picked up Gomamon and backed away. Minotarumon locked eyes on Joe. He aimed his cannon, "Earthquake Drill!"

Minotarumon thrust his cannon to the ground, causing the room to shake. Joe turned around and ran away.

* * *

Izzy was inside the temple, taking the right path instead. He had already found his digimon Tentomon. He looked like an oversized ladybird. They were only five minutes ahead of Tai's group.

"Izzy, I would like to know about this world but need I remind you about the last time you were in a temple?"

"Relax Tentomon, that's why you're here." Izzy smiled at his partner. ""Whenever I get like that again, just give me a hard poke."

Tentomon nodded. "I promise." Tentomon was hoping he would have the chance to fulfil his promise.

"My only question is why our supplies were left behind and why we were split up." Izzy said.

Tentomon raised one of his claws. "Excuse me Izzy, but I do believe that's two questions."

Izzy sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Izzy, I hear something." Tentomon said, his antennae raising up. Izzy watched Tentomon get his bearings. "It sounds like frantic footsteps." Tentomon guessed.

Cries of terror began to filled the air. Izzy recognised the voice. "That's Joe!"

On the mention of his name, Joe ran into Izzy, knocking the both of them to the floor. Joe pushed himself up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Joe." Izzy said.

"Izzy, it's you." Joe smiled, realising who he had ran into.

"Yes it's me. Why were you running?"

A growl grew louder. Joe turned around, panicking along with Gomamon. Minotarumon set foot into the room, making it seem somehow smaller.

"Ah Minotarumon!" screamed Tentomon.

"What happened?" asked Izzy.

"Well…" Joe said, looking at Gomamon.

"It wasn't my fault." Gomamon defended himself.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to yell at him to wake up!" Joe argued.

Minotarumon moved closer to the digidestined. Tentomon flew in front of Minotarumon. "Super Shocker!"

Tentomon's antennae joined together and fired a red lightning bolt at Minotarumon's chest. He fell back slightly but quickly righted himself.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gomamon.

"Hey, bull-brain!" called a voice.

Minotarumon turned around to see a boy with shoulder length hair, a pair of black jeans and a yellow and blue checked shirt.

Minotarumon moved towards the undefended boy. He smiled. Minotarumon raised his arm and quickly smashed the floor.

* * *

Tai sat on the top step. He was fidgeting with the hem on his t-shirt. His legs were moving up and down.

He smacked his knee-caps and stood up. "That's it, I'm not waiting any longer." The four others looked at him. "I know what Joe said, I totally agree with him, but I think that Ai and Mako are going to have to get into the fight eventually."

Impmon looked at Tai. "Are you saying that we're going in?"

Tai nodded.

"Yes!" Ai and Mako cheered.

Tai was shocked. "You want to go in?" They both nodded. Tai turned to Impmon. "What about you?"

Impmon smiled. "I'm sticking with them."

Tai smiled, Agumon standing by his side. They entered the temple, determined to help their friends.

* * *

Minotarumon lifted his hand slowly. Joe and Izzy had their mouths open in shock. All there was, was a crater.

"Over here." The boy teased, having moved clear out of the way. Minotarumon turned his head, seeing the smirking face.

"I'd look over here though." said another voice.

Minotarumon turned around and saw a man in lilac and dark blue armour. His mouth was visible due to his helmet only covering the top half of his head. His red eyes shone through.

"Now Lobomon!" called the boy.

"Just stay clear Koji." Lobomon addressed the boy.

Lobomon jumped in the air. Getting to eye-level with Minotarumon, he aimed his left arm at him. "Howling Laser!"

A pulse of white light erupted from a small attachment. The light hit Minotarumon, knocking him on his back.

Joe and Izzy ran to the now free exit. "Thanks for that." Joe said.

"Don't mention it." Koji said.

"Do you know the way out?" asked Gomamon.

Koji smiled. "This way."

Koji and Lobomon led Joe and Izzy back to the junction.

Joe turned his head as Tai called his name. "Tai, what are doing here?"

"We couldn't wait any longer." Tai explained. "When I told Ai and Mako, they jumped at the chance to help."

Together, they exited the ruins.

"So who's this guy?" asked Tai, bluntly.

"The name's Koji." Koji answered.

"He saved us from a Minotarumon." Tentomon added.

Koji scowled. "I didn't do anything. It was Lobomon."

Tai offered a hand to both Koji and to Lobomon. "Well, when a digimon helps one of us out. We thank both of them."

Koji blushed slightly.

A beeping filled the air. Izzy pulled out his digivice. "I'm getting a signal. It's through the forest."

"So Koji, what are you going to do?" asked Tai.

"Lobomon?" he asked.

"I think we should go with them Koji." He answered. "We might find some of the others."

Koji nodded. "Which way was it again?" He smiled.

* * *

Ok guys, Chapter Eight is here. Now, I only have two chapters before my current poll will close (which will be roughly around 12-13 Sept depending on your personal time-zones).

* * *

Chapter ten will take longer than my previous chapters as it will consist of everyone meeting up and re-uniting. (HINT-HINT).

* * *

If you haven't voted yet, go on my profile and please vote to have your say!


	9. Arc 1 Arrival: New Faces Part 5

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Kazu woke up in a long tunnel. He leaned his back against the wall. Taking in his surroundings, he knew that he was lost.

"Kazu, where are you?" called a voice.

Kazu looked down the tunnel. He heard the clanking of metal hitting rock getting closer to him. Kazu was frozen in fear.

Out of the shadows, came a brown robot with green eyes. Kazu breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the robot.

"Guardromon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." Guardromon answered.

Kazu smiled. "I'm glad. Where are we?"

"We're in a new digital world." Guardromon replied. "When the Digi-Gnomes opened the portal in Guilmon's place, something altered the trajectory. The exit was here."

"So we were supposed to go to your digital world?" Kazu clarified.

"Yes, but because you ended up here, the Sovereign sent the nine of us to this world to protect you all." Guardromon added.

"So this is a new world?" asked Kazu. "Cool."

"Kazu, we should get out of here." Guardromon commanded.

Kazu nodded. "Ok buddy, which way?"

"I'm not sure."

Kazu sighed. "Well, where did you come in?"

"From a mechanical city."

"So let's go back there." Kazu said, walking the direction Guardromon came from.

It was a quiet walk apart from Guardromon clanking with every step he took. Weirdly enough, Kazu missed the clanking of Guardromon. In a way, he hoped the walk would never end. But his feet was telling a different story.

"Hey Guardromon, can you give me a lift?" Kazu asked.

"Sure."

Guardromon lifted Kazu onto his shoulder. Kazu felt a small smile on his face. He was glad that he was able to see his friend again.

"So Guardromon, what happened after you had to back?"

"Well, we got back and Azulongmon was waiting for us." Guardromon explained. "He was sorry about what happened to us. He hit us all with a harmless light that gave us back our digivolved forms."

"So that's why you're Guardromon again and not Kapurimon?"

"Exactly." Guardromon answered. "Anyway, he let us stay with him to sort of lessen the sadness of our situation. But a month later, Baihumon came and said that new digital world had been created."

"So they decided to send for us?"

"Only to ask whether you wanted to go or not." He insisted. "But Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon told us that the portal's trajectory had changed, so they had to use their powers to send us here just for your own safety."

Kazu nodded. He got the gist and that always worked for him. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"We're coming to the edge now Kazu."

Kazu looked ahead and saw a large hole at the end of the tunnel. Timing it right, he jumped off Guardromon and began walking again.

Going through the hole, Kazu found himself in a mechanical city, just like Guardromon had said. Kazu stepped to a crossroads and looked at the sign.

"Wire Way? Plug-In Street?" read Kazu. "Switchboard Boulevard?!"

"This is a mechanical city Kazu, so these names could be normal." Guardromon reasoned.

"Yeah but these names are weird for me." Kazu retorted.

Kazu looked around at the few passing digimon. There were gear digimon called Hagurumon. There were other Guardromon going about their business, even small digimon called MetalMamemon and Giromon and Tekkamon.

But to Kazu, the strangest digimon he saw was a white bear wearing a green headband.

"Come on Guardromon." Kazu said, running to the bear.

"Kazu! Wait for me!" Guardromon called.

"Hey, you white bear digimon!" Kazu called.

The bear turned around. "My name is Kumamon."

"Sorry, I've never seen a digimon like you before." Kazu apologised.

Kumamon raised a hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Kumamon looked around the place.

"Are you looking for something?" Guardromon asked.

Kumamon nodded. "I turned a corner and lost my friend."

"I got an idea." smiled Kazu.

A minute later, Kazu and Kumamon were on Guardromon as he used jets to propel himself into the air.

* * *

A blonde boy walked through the town with what was once described as a 'Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead'.

"Of all places, I did not expect to be in a mechanical city." He moaned.

"Relax Matt." said the companion. "We could have ended up in a frozen wasteland."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "You mean you getting a cold Gabumon while trying to keep me warm." Gabumon blushed.

"Matt, do you think we'll find our friends?"

"I hope so Gabumon. If we're going to just survive in this world. We'll need everyone's help."

"But the only digimon that can put up a good fight are Patamon, Gatomon and the other new digimon. They can DNA Digivolve."

"But you guys are important too." Matt consoled. He reached under his green vest and pulled out Mimi's present. The Crest of Friendship that she had made. "Remember this?"

Gabumon was surprised. "Where did you get that?"

Matt smiled. "Mimi made it for me. She made crests for all us original digidestined."

A small boy bumped into Matt. The boy looked up. "Sorry. Have you seen…you're human!"

Matt laughed. "The last time I checked. Yeah."

"My name's Tommy. I lost my friend Kumamon."

"Don't worry. We'll find him." reassured Gabumon.

Tommy smiled. Matt offered to Tommy that he travel with them. He accepted owing to the fact that he didn't have a clue where he was or where to go and the fact that he couldn't Spirit Evolve seeing that Kumamon was flesh and blood now.

"So what does Kumamon look like?" Matt asked.

"He's a white bear with a green headband." Tommy replied.

"Tommy!" called a voice from above.

They looked up to see a robot flying above them. On top was a human boy and a white bear, which jumped off.

Everyone except Tommy screamed. The bear hit the ground, but melted apart from the top half of his head. The bear then 'un-melted' and became whole again.

Tommy walked to Kumamon and hugged him. "Kumamon, I'm sorry. I saw something in a shop window and stopped."

Kumamon shook his head. "That's ok. I've found you now."

Guardromon touched down. "So this must be Tommy."

Kumamon nodded. "Yep, this is my partner." Tommy looked at Kumamon for this comment.

Kazu looked at Matt. He knew he had seen him somewhere before, but could not place where. Matt noticed Kazu looking at him. "Can I help you?"

Kazu snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I'm Kazu. This sounds strange but I swear I've seen you before somewhere."

Matt looked at Kazu. "Well, I am in band."

Kazu shook his head. "That's probably where I've seen you." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tommy.

"First I think we should get out of here." Matt suggested. "No offense Guardromon, but I'd rather get out of this place as soon as possible. There's too much machinery."

They decided to walk down Switchboard Boulevard to see if that led them anywhere near the exit.

"I think we're lost." Kazu observed.

"There has to be a way out." Matt reasoned. "These digimon had to have come from somewhere. They weren't born here."

"They could have been." Kazu guessed.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, this is a new digital world so for all we know, these digimon could have been born here." Kazu explained.

"That could be true Matt." Gabumon said. "We don't know what happens to the Digi-eggs here."

Kazu smiled. "See, Gabumon agrees with me."

"So let's ask some of them the way out." Tommy added, walking to a passing digimon. "Excuse me."

The digimon turned to Tommy, looking up at the human. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us the way out?" Tommy asked. "We're a little lost."

The digimon, Datamon, looked around. "Go down this street, take a left. When you're at the fountain, turn right and there should be a large gate. That's the exit."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks Datamon."

"Datamon said the exit is this way." Tommy said, leading them down the street.

They made a left turn and saw the fountain. Tommy looked right and saw a large gate. "This way."

As they reached the gate, they began to sink through the ground. All except Guardromon. He grabbed Kazu and pulled him up, but was too late to save the others.

* * *

After falling through the earth, Matt and Tommy could have done with a break. They sat up and found themselves in a stone room. Gabumon was lowered to the ground by Kumamon stretching his body, like he was snow.

"Where are we?" asked Tommy.

"In a prison block." said a depressed voice.

Matt recognised the voice. "Ken? Is that you?"

"Yes, Cody and our digimon are here also." Ken replied.

"Have you been here long?" Matt asked.

"We fell into this town." Cody took over. "I found Ken straight away. We asked a Datamon the way out. He led us to the gate but we sank through the ground and we've been here ever since."

"The same thing happened with us." Tommy added.

"Who's that voice?" Ken questioned.

"That's Tommy." Matt answered. "He's one of us."

"I would say it's nice to meet you but because of these cages I can't." Ken apologised.

Tommy understood. "That's alright. How can we escape? If only we had some fire."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"If we had some fire, we could melt the bars." Tommy replied. "But we've only got ice and whatever Gabumon can do."

"That could work." Ken realised. "If you can freeze the bars, then maybe Gabumon can blast them to pieces."

Kumamon looked at Gabumon. "Will it work?"

"It's worth a try." Gabumon said.

Kumamon and Gabumon faced the bars of their cell. Kumamon took in a big breath of air. "Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon exhaled, releasing a freezing wind.

The bas froze instantly. "Ok Gabumon, you're up." Matt encouraged.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon released a blue flame from his mouth.

The bars shattered, giving them the chance to escape. Matt pushed Tommy through the gap. Then followed himself. Gabumon jumped through, as did Kumamon. They repeated the strategy on Ken and Cody's own cell bars.

Once they were free Tommy could get a good look at Ken and Cody, and their digimon. But he knew that the proper introductions would have to wait. They had to escape while they had the chance.

They ran out of the only door and up the following flight of stairs. Once back in the sunlight, they found Datamon standing there. "If you think I'm going to let you fleshy creatures get away? Think again."

"Grenade Destroyer!"

Two small missiles flew through the air and hit Datamon. They looked at the source and saw Kazu and Guardromon standing there.

"Get over here!" called Kazu.

The smoke cleared and Datamon seemed untouched. "Nice try, but I rule this city. I'm am very well respected."

The citizens of the city looked at each other, mumbling conversations. They all seemed to be agreeing about one thing.

A Giromon floated to Datamon. "Ah Giromon, would you be so kind as to destroy these intruders?"

Giromon stayed exactly where he was. "Deadly Bomb!" Giromon fired his attack at Datamon at extremely close range.

Giromon managed to escape any serious damage.

Datamon was shocked by this action. "What is the meaning of this?"

A Hagurumon came forward. "We're tired of your dictatorship! We want outsiders to visit!"

"But they will contaminate our glorious city!" Datamon protested.

"No they won't!" added another Guardromon. "They'll visit and we can exchange goods and other things. It is necessary for our city's survival."

A giant digimon that looked like a tank rolled to the children. "Kids, this could get messy. I'm taking you out of the town. Climb on."

They immediately climbed on and the digimon, appropriately called Tankmon, rolled them to the gate. He pulled two levers, one of which opened the gate.

They jumped off Tankmon and found they weren't sinking through the ground. Cody turned to Tankmon. "What did you do?"

"I disabled the trap and opened the gate." Tankmon said. "That way, if someone who does not have any robotic parts on them can enter our village without going to that awful jail cell. Good luck on your journey."

Tankmon turned around and speed away to the uprising.

Matt looked around. "Ok guys, as we walk away, I say we get to know each other. This could be along stay here."

Kazu's digivice began to beep. He pulled it out. A compass screen appeared. "Guys, someone's nearby."

"Lead the way Kazu." Matt said, taking charge.

Kazu nodded and followed the directions that his digivice gave him.

* * *

So here is chapter nine. only one more chapter before my poll closes and it is replaced by a new one. Vote now!


	10. Arc 1 Arrival: A Fresh Start

Chapter Ten has arrived. My poll of using the corrupted or purified spirits has now closed with the Purified Spirits winning by just ONE vote. So close. thank you all for voting and reading my tale of 'Digidestined Unite!'

But it doesn't end here, I already have another poll coming to my profile soon. Please vote and have your say.

This chapter has been updated where Tai runs to Lillymon. It has been kindly pointed out that Tai has not arrived yet. So instead Takuya runs to Lillymon.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Following Jeri's digivice had led that small group to a large building. Jeri looked around at her companions.

"Why would my digivice lead us here?" she asked no-one in particular.

"There has to be a good reason." Koichi surmised.

Takuya walked to the front door. "Let's see who's home?"

He knocked on the door, the sound echoing around somehow. Waiting a minute, no-one answered the door. Takuya knocked again. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

The door slowly creaked open. A human-sized fairy looking digimon answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Lillymon? What are you doing here?" asked TK, surprised at their welcoming digimon.

"I work here. Do I know you?" Lillymon asked.

"It's me. TK. Mimi's friend."

Lillymon shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. That must be a different Lillymon."

TK took another look at the Lillymon standing before him. That was when he noticed that on this Lillymon hands, where he was used to seeing yellow petals, there were blue petals instead. Her usually green wellington boots were blue also.

TK smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were a different Lillymon."

Lillymon smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me, but my digivice led us here." Jeri interrupted. "Could there be a reason for this?"

Lillymon thought for a second. "I can't think of any…" she started. "I wonder. Come in and follow me."

The group entered the building. Lillymon closed the door. They were in a grand foyer. Paintings of digimon adorned the walls.

"Welcome to Originus House." Lillymon introduced. "This is the place where all digimon come from."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeri.

"She means this is where digimon are born." Davis explained.

"Not exactly." Lillymon corrected.

"What do you mean Lillymon?" asked Takuya.

"Some digimon are actually created from scratch." She answered. "That's why some digimon have no memories of their previous lives. This also holds true if the recreated digimon perished in a traumatic way."

Lillymon lead them a room that was clearly a nursery. "This is where the Digi-eggs rest until they hatch."

Everyone looked around. They explored the room. "Just be careful not to disturb the eggs." Lillymon warned.

They nodded and looked at the several types of eggs. TK stopped at an egg that reminded him of Patamon's own Digi-egg. His vision became blurry. He quickly wiped the tears on his sleeve.

Jeri's digivice beeped again. She pulled it out and followed the compass to an orange Digi-egg in the corner. Lillymon walked behind Jeri. "I feel bad for that egg."

"Why?" Koichi wondered.

"That egg came to me a month ago." Lillymon answered. "But it didn't come from this world. It came from another."

"How?" asked Davis.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Lillymon replied. "The only way I can think of that's possible is that it's like some random occurrence. It could happen at any time. Another five eggs came from another world, but they hatched and left already."

Despite the fact that it was in technical terms, they understood completely. Jeri picked up the egg, feeling like she had to. The egg pulsed in a white light.

"That's never happened before!" Lillymon gasped. The egg pulsed again and cracked. "It's hatching!"

The egg broke and revealed a small yellow blob with red eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Jeri said back, not knowing what happened. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zurumon." The blob answered. "Are you my partner?"

Jeri's eyes glazed over. She slowly placed Zurumon down and walked away. She left the room, not making a noise. Zurumon looked puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'll talk to her." TK went out of the room and after Jeri.

Jeri was sat on the front doorstep. She saw TK sit next to her. "I can't be his partner."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my partner." She confessed. "He was killed trying to protect me."

"So was Patamon."

Jeri looked at TK. "But Patamon's in there."

TK nodded. "Yeah, but the first time he digivolved to Angemon, he used all his power and defeated an evil digimon called Devimon. I was only eight when he died." TK recalled, a small tear tracing his cheek. "He came back the next day and since then, I've been afraid to lose him."

Jeri looked at TK. "A rogue computer program took advantage of my depression and tried to take over the world."

TK smiled. "You win." Jeri smirked. "So what's the problem with Zurumon?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want to get close to someone and lose them again." Jeri sighed.

"But you won't lose me again." piped up a small voice.

TK and Jeri turned their heads to see Zurumon in Davis' arms. "What do you mean?"

"I said you're not going to lose me again." Zurumon repeated.

"I never lost you." Jeri replied. "I've only just met you."

"Remember the south gate?" Zurumon wondered. "Suzie had gained Lopmon as her partner."

"How?" asked Jeri.

Zurumon smiled. "You still have a lion's heart."

Jeri was shocked. Her mind raced back to that day.

**_'FLASHBACK'_**

'**_Leomon was fading away. Jeri had tears in her eyes. Everyone stood there, except Ryo, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon, Ai and Mako. The twins were not Tamers yet, Kenta had not met MarineAngemon yet and Ryo and Cyberdramon were looking for Baihumon. _**

**_With only his head left Leomon said his farewell. "Be brave Jeri." He consoled. "Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." Then he disappeared. Jeri screamed her lungs out in pain._**'

**_'END FLASHBACK'_**

"Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"I could be again." Jeri took Zurumon from Davis. She walked inside.

Davis smiled at the two of them. He turned to TK. "So are you alright now?"

* * *

Yolei had lead the group through the surrounding forest, passing a temple with thirty steps to the front door.

"Aren't we there yet?" JP asked.

"Almost." Yolei promised. "We should be nearby though."

"You said that ten minutes ago." Takato moaned.

"This time I'm certain." Yolei stressed.

"You said that last time too." whispered Ryo.

Yolei scowled at Ryo. She had heard him, but chose not to call him on it.

They came to a clearing. They spread out, seeing as they stayed close together through the forest.

"Now which way?" Kenta questioned.

"Give me a minute!" Yolei snapped. She was growing frustrated at not finding her way.

Terriermon jumped onto henry's shoulder and whispered, "She's not good at this, is she?" Henry shook his head.

Ryo climbed on board Cyberdramon and they flew into the air. "See anything?" Ryo asked his partner.

"Only more trees." Cyberdramon answered. Cyberdramon was lowering back to ground level when he saw the roof of a building. "Wait Ryo. What's that?"

Ryo looked in Cyberdramon's direction. "What's a house doing in the middle of a forest?"

They touched on the ground as Yolei found where the digivice was leading her. To the house that Cyberdramon had noticed.

Five minutes and they saw two figures on the doorsteps. The six digidestined walked closer to the house. When the figures were closer Yolei smiled.

"TK! Davis!" Yolei called.

The two boys looked up. Yolei ran up to them, Hawkmon flying behind her. "Yolei! Wait for me!"

TK and Davis stood up. "Hi Yolei, where have you been?"

"On a mountain, by a lake, and running from a Drimogemon in a tunnel." She answered. "What about you?"

"We were put in a Dokugumon's web." TK sighed. Yolei giggled.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but what is this place?" JP said.

TK noticed the others. "This is Originus House. All the Digi-eggs come here so they can hatch."

TK and Davis led them inside. Lillymon had led the group out of the nursery and into the foyer again. Lillymon looked at the new arrivals.

"Are they more of your friends?"

"Yes Lillymon." Davis smiled. "I hope it's ok we let them in."

Lillymon flew into the air and back-flipped. "Oh of course. I love to meet new people." She touched back down. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Henry smiled. "It's nice to meet a friendly digimon that doesn't have a partner."

"Shall we continue the tour?" Everyone nodded. She led them upstairs. "As of now, we have three babies waiting to be collected."

She knocked quietly on a door and opened it. Inside, it was a playroom. Soft toys were laid on the floor. Three small digimon were playing.

One looked like a wolf-cub's head with a small tail. Another was a small green ball with thorns over its body and a leaf for a tail. The final digimon looked like a yellow ball with a small beak and a large red feather coming out of the top of its head.

"Lillymon, I think Budmon and Chiccimon are close to digivolving." A yellow bear came to Lillymon.

"Are you sure Monzaemon?" Lillymon asked. "It's only been three days."

The green ball glowed with a yellow light. "Budmon digivolve to…Mushroomon!"

The yellow ball glowed also. "Chiccimon digivolve to…Muchomon!"

In their place, was a large mushroom with arms and legs and a red and yellow penguin-looking digimon with a green beak.

Mushroomon looked at Lillymon. "What happens now?"

Lillymon smiled. "Whatever you want. You're free to leave if you so wish or you may stay." She explained. "But if you stay, you will have to work."

Muchomon looked out of the window. "I think I'll explore the world."

Lillymon hugged Muchomon. "Then that is your decision. I wish you luck."

Muchomon walked out of the door and never looked back. Only Mushroomon was left.

"And what are you doing now Mushroomon?"

"Can I stay here Lillymon?" Mushroomon asked.

Lillymon nodded. "Of course. I was thinking of putting up a 'help wanted' sign anyway."

Muchomon left the house and headed towards the forest.

He looked at his surroundings. "Now where can I go?" he asked.

The shadow of a claw covered Muchomon. "I know a place." A mature voice sleazed.

Muchomon looked up. "Where?"

* * *

Kazu led his group from the mechanical city, known to the digimon as Colshade.

The signal from his digivice led them to a tunnel. "I've had enough of tunnels and caves."

"Look Kazu, we don't really have a choice." Matt emphasised.

Kazu moaned again. "I forgot how annoying the digital world can be."

Tommy laughed. "You think you had it tough? Try being hunted by an evil angel and his boss who wanted to destroy the digital world!"

"Or how about an enemy who was destroyed but found a way to survive and come back bigger and worse than ever!" Ken inputted.

Kazu decided to join in. "Well, I had to fight a rogue computer program called D-Reaper that wanted to destroy both worlds because it thought we'd outgrown our original programming."

Matt began to laugh. "It seems we're always trying to stop someone from destroying the world." Kazu and Tommy agreed and couldn't help but laugh also.

"This cave seems to be just one long path." Cody observed.

Kazu put his digivice away while they walked the path.

* * *

Ai and Mako were growing tired so Tai and Koji offered to carry them.

"So Izzy, please tell me you brought your laptop." Joe pleaded.

"Actually, I had forgotten it." Izzy answered. He raised his hand in front of Joe before he could argue. "But at the last second I tucked it and its holder in my jacket." He finished, pulling down the zip.

He opened his laptop and pushed the power button.

"What are doing anyway?" asked Tai.

"I'm trying to recall the sequence I used when we first met Andromon." Izzy replied. "It showed me the layout of File Island."

"Can you do that?" Impmon questioned.

"Izzy's a whizz with computers." Tentomon praised.

"Yeah, any technical problems, Izzy's the man." added Agumon.

"But sometimes he gets too technical and we don't understand him." Joe smiled.

"Or he just forgets we're here and we have to block his view so he'll acknowledge us." Tai laughed.

Izzy looked up and glared at Tai. "That was when I was trying to figure out the digital world."

"But we're in a new digital world." Gomamon reminded him. "There's bound to be all sorts you don't know."

"You're right Gomamon." Izzy smiled.

Furiously typing away on computer, he had no idea that Tentomon had used his 'Super Shocker' on Gomamon.

Everyone else laughed, even Joe. Though he managed to hide his laughter.

* * *

The group of girls happily left Vista Village behind. Following the reading on Sora's digivice took them from civilisation and into the forest that hid Originus House.

"Are we nearly there Sora?" Mimi asked.

"I think so." Sora replied. "The signal's getting stronger."

"Any idea who it is?" Kari asked.

"That doesn't matter." Rika offered her opinion. "If she's getting a reading on a digivice, then it's obvious that it's one of our friends."

"It might even be Henry." Suzie beamed.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Zoe. "If the signal is as strong as Sora says, then for all we know, they could be in that house!"

The other girls looked at her, pointing at a house in the forest.

With no other noticeable points of interest, they walked to the house.

* * *

Lillymon had finished the tour and showed the visitors to the dining room.

A long dining table was laid with large food platters. The table had three candelabras. One at each end of the table and one in the centre.

"Sit down and have some food." Lillymon suggested. "I'm sure you must be hungry."

A chorus of 'thank you' and 'are you sure?' filled the air. Lillymon ushered them to the table.

A knocking could be heard. Lillymon looked out of the room. "My, my, my. This is a busy day." She flew to the front door and opened it to a group of humans like her guests and their digimon.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, have any other humans like us shown up?"

In the dining room, TK recognised the voice. He ran to the front door. "Sora?"

Sora looked inside. "TK!"

Lillymon stepped aside as the girls all walked inside. As they were led to the dining room, more cries came from outside. Lillymon left the door open as Matt's group arrived. This time, Lillymon checked outside before anyone else arrived. No-one was there so she closed the door.

With the arrival of the two groups, there were no more seats left. Everyone got caught up on their tales of when they arrived. When the conversation died down, Rika noticed Jeri with a yellow blob. "Jeri, who's that digimon?"

"It's Zurumon." She replied.

"Why is that Zurumon with you?" Kazu asked.

Jeri smiled. "Because I have a lion's heart."

"Where have I heard that before?" Terriermon asked.

Henry scowled and whispered. "It was the last thing Leomon said before he was absorbed."

Lillymon entered. "That's why it took a while for the egg to be complete." Everyone turned their gaze to her. "When a digimon is defeated, there is a small window where a digimon can absorb the other digimon's data. But only their strength is retained. The remainder is sent elsewhere. In Zurumon's case, he was absorbed in another world." No-one lost focus. "When his data began to re-constitute here, it had to travel through the Nega-Verse, and that can take a while."

"So why didn't I hatch until Jeri arrived?" Zurumon asked.

Lillymon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it was because she was your partner."

A loud banging filled the air. Lillymon put her hands on her hips. "Who could it be this time?"

"It could be the remainder of our friends." Kari said.

"How many are left?" Lillymon asked.

Kari looked around the room. "Well, there's three for our group."

"We're only missing Koji." JP counted.

"Ai and Mako still aren't here yet." Jeri finished.

The banging repeated. "Fine, I'm coming." Lillymon said.

"So Jeri, why did you mention the lion's heart?" asked Takato.

"I didn't lose him after all."

All the present tamers were confused. "Jeri, enough of the riddles!" Kazu exclaimed, standing up. "Just tell us who Zurumon is!"

"Leo…" Jeri managed to say before a scream filled the room.

Everyone rushed to the foyer to find Lillymon laying on the floor. Unconscious. Takuya ran to Lillymon. "Lillymon, what happened?"

Lillymon only had the strength to point outside before she exploded into data.

The large group ran outside and found themselves face-to-face with ten digimon with glowing red eyes.

"Who are these digimon?" Davis asked.

Only five humans and five digimon instantly recognised the digimon. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Could it be…?" asked Zoe.

"No, it couldn't be." JP denied what his own eyes were telling him.

"Agunimon?" asked Takuya.

"It's them." He gulped. "The Beast Spirits."

* * *

The beast spirits have attacked and destroyed an innocent digimon? It can't be true? Can it...?

Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Arc 1 Arrival: Feral Beasts

Hi guys, chapter eleven has been updated with a few words.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified human and beast spirits of steel, water, earth and wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Stood before the group were the ten legendary beast spirits. BurningGreymon, the beast warrior of fire. KendoGarurumon, the beast warrior of light. Zephyrmon, the beast warrior of wind. Korikakumon, the beast warrior of ice. MetalKabuterimon, the beast warrior of thunder. JagerLoweemon, the beast warrior of darkness.

The other four beast digimon, the human wielders of the spirits did not recognise. One looked like a human-fish hybrid. Gills rested on its neck, a row of clams nested around the neck, scales covered its legs. In its left hand, was a blue trident, the light reflecting off of it.

Next to it was a large creature that looked like it made of the Earth itself. It had the head of an eagle, but its body looked like a large block. It's legs melded into its body, like they were moulded like clay. Four palm leaves rested on its back to serve as wings. A single vine served as a tail.

Another looked like a simple golem made of wood, but it had claws instead of hands, hooves for feet and a row of sharp fangs.

The final digimon could be best described as a robotic bird. It looked like it could rip anything to shreds with its razor sharp talons. The golden tint in the silver steel created a look of several layers of metal.

"Kazemon, who are the other digimon?" Zoe asked.

"The human-fish is Hydrowomon, beast warrior of Water." Kazemon answered. "Next to her is GigaGaiamon, the beast of Earth."

"The bird must be the beast warrior of Steel." JP presumed.

"You got it." Beetlemon answered. "That's Asilmon. And the other guy is Barkdramon, the beast warrior of Wood."

"So that's why you couldn't slide to Zephyrmon." Zoe realised. "She wasn't even with you."

"Did you guys hurt Lillymon?" Takuya asked, stepping forward.

"Takuya, don't get too close." Agunimon warned. "There's something not quite right."

Takuya looked back. "What do you mean?"

"He means that their eyes are glowing bright red you doofus!" exclaimed Rika.

Takuya looked back at the beasts. He slowly began to back up. Zephyrmon raised her claw and swiped at Takuya.

"Poison Ivy!" called Palmon, using her attack to pull Takuya to safety.

"Thanks." breathed Takuya.

Hydrowomon aimed her trident at the group. "Hydro Strike!"

A torrent of water erupted from her trident as the group scattered. Hydrowomon raised her trident.

"Ok warrior beasts, time to destroy them!" she gleefully ordered.

Asilmon flew into the air with Zephyrmon to stop any retreating digimon.

"The only way we're going to defeat these guys is to separate them and try to take them out one at a time."

Everyone agreed.

"How are we going to win if we can't digivolve?" asked Mimi.

"But we can armour digivolve!" hinted Yolei.

Hydrowomon scoffed at this comment and listed all their armour digivolutions. "What? You think we didn't do our research?"

"But there's no way you can know their digivolutions." Agunimon protested. "They're not from our world!"

"What do you mean?" asked TK.

"We're not from your world." He replied. "This digital world shouldn't even be here. It is so unstable that it broke the walls of reality."

"Sounds a little too science-fiction." Rika observed.

"But it's true." Agunimon added. "This world spilt into three worlds."

"So is that why I don't know who Guilmon is?" Yolei asked.

"And that's why Matt looked familiar. I recognise him now." Kazu realised. "He's from the show!"

"What show?" asked Matt.

"Shut up!" screamed Hydrowomon. "Destroy them!"

"We can still win this!" Takuya said, determined to keep moral up.

"I don't think so." Korikakumon said in his gruff voice. "We are the ten beast spirits. You only have five of the ten human spirits."

"Count again." called a voice.

Korikakumon looked behind him to find Koji and Lobomon. With them were Tai, Izzy, Joe, Ai and Mako with their digimon.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon called, launching his attack at Korikakumon.

The attack hit him on the chest but didn't seem to faze him.

"This could be tough." Henry observed.

"No." Takato defied. "Even if it is tough, we can't just give up."

"Yeah." Davis agreed. "We never gave up before. Why should we start now?"

"And it's ten of them to…" Tai quickly counted. "…a lot more of us!"

"Plus, we got MarineAngemon, a mega level digimon and Cyberdramon who's an ultimate level." Kenta added.

"And we're equal to champion level digimon." Beetlemon revealed.

"So what are they equal to?" asked Matt.

"The ultimate level." Kazemon replied slowly.

"So they're way stronger than we are?" asked Impmon, slightly nervous.

"Yes." answered Izzy. "But there is still a chance."

"What are you talking about?" Kazu asked.

"When we first came to the digital world, we had no idea about levels." Izzy answered. "But we defeated an Andromon and a Monzaemon with only champion digimon."

"But they were both controlled by black gears." Tentomon protested. "I hit Andromon's leg and removed the gear."

"But Monzaemon?" Izzy asked Mimi.

"Well, it was a boxing match basically." Mimi recalled. "But Togemon used her Needle Spray and knocked Monzaemon to the floor."

Rika stepped forward. "Enough of this." She said, pulling out a card. "Renamon?" Renamon stepped forward facing Hydrowomon. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Renamon jumped in the air. "Diamond Storm!" Several white rocks emerged from a green circle of light. They shot at an incredible speed.

Hydrowomon spun her trident and nullified Renamon's attack. "Next?"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon called, aiming for BurningGreymon. The resulting attack forced him back.

Kazu ran to Kenta. "Dude, use this card!"

Kenta looked at it. "Are you sure?" Kazu nodded. Kenta turned to his digimon. "Go for GigaGaiamon and Barkdramon."

MarineAngemon lured GigaGaiamon to Barkdramon, then flew away to a safe distance.

Kenta reached for his digivice. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon activate!"

Tai looked at Kenta. "What did you say?"

MarineAngemon glowed orange. A shadow of the familiar figure of WarGreymon surrounded him.

MarineAngemon lifted his small arms as far up as he could. A ball of fire grew far larger than his little body. "Terra Force!" He threw his arms forward.

The ball hit the two digimon, sending them through the air and into MetalKabuterimon, knocking him onto his side.

"Sora, look out!" TK called.

Matt turned around to see Zephyrmon flying straight towards Sora. He was about to move when Koji jumped from his spot and pushed Sora down. Matt turned around and saw KendoGarurumon glaring.

"Can't you guys just let us go?" Matt sighed.

"Sorry." the beast of light replied. "The master wants you dead."

"And why would that be?" Matt asked, seeing a small window of opportunity.

"KendoGarurumon, that's enough." Zephyrmon called. "You've already told them too much."

"Guardian Barrage!" called Guardromon, launching his attack at Asilmon, who promptly dodged.

"There's no way we can win against these guys if we can't even digivolve." Tai said.

"Forget that they know what we can digivolve to." Gatomon commanded. "Just do it anyway, we can't let Guardromon, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon and the others take those guys on alone!"

Veemon looked at Davis. "She's right you know."

Hawkmon flew to Yolei's eye level. "Yolei, I do believe it's time."

"What do you say Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"TK, I have to do it." Patamon pleaded.

The five friends looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed their D-Terminals.

GigaGaiamon looked at them. "Oh no you don't! Tectonic Shift!" he slammed a leg down and the earth began to shake. A crack appeared and headed for the five friends.

They fell over, dropping their D-Terminals. The force of the drop, caused them to flash brightly. They picked them back up. They pressed the necessary buttons. "Digi-Armour energise!" Five beams of light hit the five digimon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Sagittarimon! Archer of hope!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Allomon! Roaring courage!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Seahomon! The swimming light!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Kabukimon! Parading sincerity!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to… Stegomon! Ancient friendship!"

In the five digimon's places stood a giant blue dinosaur with feathers on its head and back. On its right-hand side stood what looked like a combination of Flamedramon and Raidramon, holding a bow. On the dinosaur's left-hand side was a floating silver and blue sea-horse. Next to the seahorse was what resembled a human with plant features. Finally, there was a green dinosaur with spikes all over its back.

"What just happened?" Tai asked, eyes wide.

"They used each other's Digi-eggs." Izzy gasped.

"This is new." TK said.

"If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" Davis smiled. "Get 'em Sagittarimon!"

Sagittarimon charged forward to GigaGaiamon. GigaGaiamon swung around, hoping to hit him with his tail, but Seahomon used his own tail to intercept the attack. "Sorry. Try again."

BurningGreymon had managed to group Ai, Mako, Henry, Suzie and their digimon together. Yolei saw this. "Allomon, get BurningGreymon!"

"As you wish!" Allomon roared.

Allomon swung his tail around, knocking BurningGreymon to the ground. Allomon looked down at children. "Are you alright?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

TK and Kari had managed to get KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon together.

"Now!" TK and Kari called in unison.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kabukimon called.

"Shell Needle Rain!" Stegomon growled.

A combination of petals and steel spines shot towards the beasts of light and dark. They stood their ground but were taking a lot of damage.

"We can't take this much more!" JagerLoweemon growled.

"I hate to say this but we may have to retreat." KendoGarurumon agreed.

Hydrowomon surveyed the battle scene. She hated to admit it but she was coming to the same conclusion.

"Asilmon, attack the ground!" Hydrowomon commanded.

"Shining Beam!" Asilmon screeched. A hole opened on his body and a white light shone down to the ground.

"Metallic Bombs!"

"Splinter Storm!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

A storm of small silver balls, multi-coloured bubbles and large pieces of wood managed to stop the beam of light reaching the ground.

Hydrowomon spun around to see four more humanoid digimon standing at the trees.

One looked like a girl with light blue hair, light blue skin but still darker than her hair. She had a few pieces of seaweed draping around her neck and waist. She had a small fin on each forearm. Blue pieces of light armour were placed strategically over her body.

Another had an earth-looking texture about his body. Leaves topped his head for hair, whilst for his feet and hands, there were simply several roots knotted together.

The third looking like they were woven together from straw and wood. Straw lined where joints would be, and the wood was used as stable body parts.

The final digimon looked older than the girl being a man with silver hair wearing grey, reflective and light looking armour with black boots.

"Leave them alone." demanded the silver-haired digimon.

"And if we don't?" Hydrowomon asked.

"Then we'll stop you sweetie." the blue girl added.

The wood and straw-made being nodded. "You got that right Nimuemon. Alloymon, Rootmon, are you guys ready?"

"Yes Timbermon. Let's take these guys down." Rootmon replied. "Root Smash!"

Rootmon's hands extended and smashed into Hydrowomon. After being knocked to the ground, she knew what she had to do.

"Beasts, we have no choice." she called. "We have to retreat."

The beasts gathered in one place. BurningGreymon coated himself in flames. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

Hydrowomon aimed her trident at the fire. "Hydro Strike!"

Steam filled the air and blocked the beasts from view. Kazemon raised her hands. "Hurricane Wave!"

Her attack blew the steam away to reveal nothing. The beasts had used this time to escape. Everyone was both glad and annoyed that they escaped.

"At least they're gone for now." Alloymon said, his silver hair clanging as each strand hit each other.

"Not that we're not grateful but who are you guys?" asked Takuya.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rootmon smiled.

Takuya shook his head. "Nope. Should it be?"

Nimuemon smiled. "Would you like another clue?" she changed to a Texan accent. "Sugar?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Ranamon?"

She nodded. "This is my true form."

Alloymon stepped forward. "I was Mercurymon. And let me tell you, I'm glad there's no more 'thou' and all that other stuff."

"I was Grumblemon." Rootmon revealed.

"And Arbormon was my previous form." Timbermon finished.

"So the warriors are together again?" JP asked. "Cool."

"So do you guys have wielders of your power?" Koji asked.

"Come on out guys!" called Alloymon.

Everyone looked to the trees behind the four new warriors and saw four humans walked out.

Four of the large group could not believe their eyes.

"Jun?!" Davis exclaimed.

"Kai?!" Takato refused to believe he was seeing his cousin.

"Yutaka?!" he was the last person Tommy expected to see.

"Shinya?!" Takuya suddenly felt a new wave of responsibility.

* * *

So, the new holders of steel, water, earth and wood have been revealed. Who would have thought it would have been them?

How will their relatives take their sudden appearance? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Continue to vote in my poll about the first ten chapters of Arc 2. It will be you, the readers, who decide what order they will be in!


	12. Arc 1 Arrival: The First Night

Wow. Two chapters in one day. And this is a long one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified human and beast spirits of steel, water, earth and wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Jun Motomiya, Kai Urazoe, Shinya Kanbara and Yutaka Himi. Each stood before their own relative.

"Hi." Jun smiled. Davis blinked.

"So this is the digital world, eh Takato?" Kai asked. Takato struggled for words.

"This is why you changed so much Tommy?" Yutaka guessed.

"This is so cool Takuya." Shinya beamed.

"This is wrong." Takuya said, before walking away.

Agunimon followed, along with Koji. Everyone else had too many questions. They bombarded the warriors with questions.

Takuya had sat behind a tree, trying to hold back tears. He heard footsteps and quickly wipe his eyes. "Why did you follow me?"

"To see if you wanted company." Koji replied.

"Well I don't." Takuya said.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Not looking at the hands owner, he knew it was Agunimon. "Takuya."

"Don't." he said. "Just don't."

Koji sat beside him. "So Shinya is in the digital world, big deal."

Takuya looked at Koji, giving him a good view of his bloodshot eyes. "But he shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Agunimon knelt in front of him. "Tommy was younger than Shinya when he first went to the digital world, so why is this any different?"

"Because he's my younger brother." Takuya replied. "I'm supposed to look out for him and keep him away from any danger."

"But now he has everyone else to look out for him." Koji smiled. "Especially the warrior he's supposed to wield."

"But…" Takuya started.

"But nothing." Koji interrupted. "We can count on each other. Look how Tommy changed. We all changed."

"Besides, you can tell Shinya about all the things that happened." Agunimon smiled.

Takuya nodded. "I'll go along with this, but I'm not going to be happy."

"No-one said you should be." Agunimon pointed out. "But that could change."

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we are." Koji said, offering his hand. Takuya nodded.

Reaching the others, they arrived in the middle of a discussion.

"So what are we going to do?" asked TK.

"We have to find a place to stay for the night." Henry said. "It's not safe to remain here."

"But where?" asked Matt.

"Well, we did see a small hotel." Jun said.

Everyone looked at her. "A hotel? Where?" Davis asked.

Nimuemon pointed behind her. "About thirty minutes that way." Everyone agreed and followed Nimuemon through the forest.

Walking through the forest, everyone decided to get to know each other.

Tai and Takato shared their stories about their corrupted digivolution. Ken and Koichi bonded over being used against their group of digidestined. Everyone seemed to be very friendly with everyone else.

Due to his feelings about the powers of darkness, TK was feeling a little nervous about Loweemon. Davis looked up at the sky. "You're scared for Patamon again aren't you?"

TK looked at Davis. "You know about that?"

Davis turned to face TK. "You think I don't? Remember the dark whirlpool? I overheard Cody and Matt talking about when Patamon first digivolved." TK's eyes began to glaze over.

"I didn't mean to listen in but I couldn't move away." Davis continued. "When they stopped talking, I quickly ran to Kari's to talk to her. When I told her and Tai what I overheard, Tai filled me in about when Patamon first digivolved. When he finished, I couldn't do anything. Not even talk. Tai was even willing to call Jun just to see if I was alright. Luckily, Kari stopped him. But she did have to slap me to snap me out of my trance."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You froze?"

"It was just so…intense." Davis sighed.

"You don't need to tell me." TK gave a weak smile.

Davis grabbed TK's shoulders. "Look, I'll make you a deal. At least make like friends with Loweemon, and if he turns out to be truly evil, then I'll stop him. Ok?" TK smiled and rubbed a stray tear from his eyes falling back to walk with Kazu and Jeri.

At the front of the group, Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya were discussing their 'second-in-commands'.

"Matt is definitely my opposite." Tai said. "Laid-back and thinks things through. But still, going straight in has its perks."

"Henry always the voice of reason." Takato smiled. "When I need to decide something and he's around, he always gives me advice."

Takuya looked back. "Koji seems to be my second-in-command. When I can't make a decision, he always rallies us around and takes over."

Davis sighed. "I'm not sure who my second-in-command is."

Takuya simply asked, "Who do you always fight with?"

"What?"

Tai smiled. "Davis, when we were younger, I always fought with Matt, and he became my go-to guy. Who did you always use to fight with?"

Davis thought for a second. Then he realised, "TK?"

Tai smiled and nodded. "Yep, TK is your number two."

Davis let his mind wander. He then blinked. _'Where did that come from?'_

Davis felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Davis?" asked Takuya.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Tai could read Davis' face. He leant closer to whisper, "What did you think about TK?"

Davis flushed red. "Nothing Tai, leave me alone." He slowed his pace and found himself with Kari and Sora.

"Hey Davis, are you alright?" asked Kari.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah." He said solemnly.

Kari and Sora looked at each other. They were not convinced.

"Ok Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked her friend.

"You can tell us." Sora encouraged.

Davis sighed. "I don't know."

Sora put her arm around him. "Well, why are you suddenly with us instead of Tai, Takato and Takuya?"

"I just wanted to walk here." Davis replied.

"Tai said something about TK to him." Veemon inputted.

Kari was now intrigued. "What did Tai say exactly?"

"I'm not one to tell tales." Davis answered.

Kari looked at Tai. She quickened her pace and pulled Tai to one side.

Davis leaned his head against Sora's arm. "What have I done?"

Sora put her arm around him. "Nothing. We wanted to know what's wrong and you gave a name. Kari's just doing what Kari does."

"Look TK, all I'm saying is I don't see how." Matt said to his brother.

"I don't know how either. All I know is that since MaloMyotismon, something's been…different." TK answered.

"What exactly happened?" asked Matt.

"Well, he used some kind of magic to make us see what we wanted." TK explained. Matt raised an eyebrow. "It was a family meal Matt. You, me, mom and dad. Together." Matt's eyes began to glisten. "Patamon tried to convince me it wasn't real. Just when I did realise it, Davis showed up. Ever since then, I always think of him. He could have gone to anyone, but he chose me. Why?"

"You'll have to ask him why he came to you." Matt suggested.

"But it'll sound weird." TK moaned.

"Then it'll have to sound weird." Matt submitted.

Kari made her way back to Davis and Sora. "Well Davis, all Tai said was that you were talking about TK and then you blushed. He asked you what you were thinking." Davis blushed again.

"Davis, just tell us." Kari pleaded.

Sora saw something in Davis. She smiled slightly. "Davis, look at me." Davis looked at Sora. She looked into his eyes and smiled wider.

Davis backed away slightly. "What?"

Sora shook her head slightly. "Davis, I can see it in your eyes." Davis looked away.

"Sora, what is it?" Kari asked.

Sora looked at Davis. He looked at Kari. "I think I like TK."

Kari just blinked. "And your point is?"

Davis just stared at her. "I think the fact that I like TK is the point."

Sora just sighed. "Davis, who cares who you like?"

"Yeah, just ask Sora." Kari smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's face it Sora, it's obvious you like both my brother and Matt. You need to make your mind up."

Sora sighed. "What about you Kari?"

"Don't even go there." She warned.

Davis saw something. "What about you Kari?"

Sora immediately spoke up. "She couldn't decide whether she liked you or TK."

Davis smiled smugly. "Really?"

With Davis laughing away while Sora and Kari argued, Zoë and Takuya were discussing their own situation.

"Takuya, if we're going to fight together, we need to tell the rest that we broke up."

Takuya nodded. "And I'm going to have to say the reason."

Zoe nodded. "But in your own time."

Takuya nodded. Everyone was starting to get tired, which was understandable as the sun was beginning to set. Henry had picked up and was carrying an already sleeping Suzie. Tai and Matt offered to carry Ai and Mako. Impmon stayed by their side with Agumon and Gabumon.

Nimuemon ran to the front of the group as a tall building became visible. "That's it! That's the hotel!"

Upon entering the hotel, they found themselves in a beautiful foyer. A small table rested in one corner with four chairs surrounding it.

Four large paintings drew everyone's attention. One depicted eight young children in a dark void fighting a terrifying creature with eight claws.

The second was of a silver monster. Six children were in the foreground holding glowing devices whilst the background showed several more children, each holding a glowing device.

The third showed ten children in a field, along with eight digimon and a glowing white light behind them.

The final painting showed five children in a blue space with ten digimon looking like they had just won a battle.

"I know those guys." Tai thought aloud.

Matt walked to his side. "That's because it's us you dummy." Matt pointed to the first painting. "That's us fighting Apocalymon." He pointed to the second painting. "And that's when all the digidestined banded together to stop MaloMyotismon."

Henry placed Suzie on a nearby two seated couch and looked at the third painting. "That must be when we defeated the D-Reaper."

Takuya and Tommy looked at the final painting. "Remember this Tommy?"

Tommy nodded. "Susanoomon had pushed us out and divided into the ten warriors to finally kick Lucemon's butt."

"Why are these paintings here?" asked Tai.

"Probably some residual thing with our worlds converging." Koji guessed. "It's possible that these images were saved somehow."

With everyone looking at the paintings, no-one noticed an extra occupant in the room.

"Okay, okay, why are you lot here?"

Everyone turned around to see a white egg, with small yellow eyes through a small opening and green legs.

Yolei sighed. "Digitamamon, please tell me you didn't own a restaurant."

The egg turned to Yolei. "No I didn't."

Yutaka stepped forward, showing the egg some passes. "Digitamamon, we were given these four passes."

Digitamamon looked at the passes. He sighed. "Okay. But a pass only works for one night."

"When did you guys get some passes?" asked Davis.

"Later." Jun replied.

TK eyed Digitamamon. "So what happens with the rooms?"

"We'll work something out." Digitamamon said.

Tai looked around. "Okay, everyone listen up. Like Digitamamon said, we have four passes. So I say we divide up into our digidestined groups and decide who has a free night." He then realised something. "But first, Yutaka and Shinya, you group with the warriors, Kai, you can group with Takato. Jun that leaves you with Ken, Yolei, Cody and Davis. TK and Kari, you're with the rest of us."

Everyone divided up into their respective groups.

"Ok, so who gets the free room?" asked Matt.

"Easy. Sora, Mimi or Kari gets the room." Tai smiled.

The three girls eyed Tai. "Don't think so Tai, we're all equal." Kari insisted.

"Even Princess Mimi." Sora added.

Mimi looked cross. "I'm done being a princess. I'm dropping out, it's between you seven."

Sora and Kari quickly dropped out leaving the five remaining boys to fight for the room. Izzy and Joe couldn't be bothered to argue with Tai about getting the free room leaving Tai, Matt and TK.

"So Tai, ready to give up?" asked Matt.

"You must be joking." smiled Tai.

TK winked at Kari. "Matt?" he begged.

"Not now."

"But Matt…" he moaned.

"I said not now TK."

"I just wanted to have…" TK tried to say.

Matt turned to TK. "Look TK, you can have whatever you want just leave us alone." He snapped.

TK smiled. "Okay then." He walked to Mimi. "You heard Matt. I can have whatever I want, so can I have a pass please?"

Kari shook her head, smiling. "The annoying sibling. Haven't seen that in a while. Nice." She praised.

Mimi handed TK a ticket as Tai walked triumphantly to Mimi. "Mimi, can I have a pass please?"

Mimi shook her head. "Sorry Tai. No can do."

"What?"

"Matt told TK he could have whatever he wanted, so he asked for a pass." Mimi explained.

He turned to find TK and Tommy, handing Digitamamon their free passes. Matt walked behind Tai, patting him on the back. "Don't feel bad Tai. This is just our way of repaying him for defeating Devimon and Piedmon."

Tai scowled. "That was Patamon."

"And Patamon is TK's digimon." Sora emphasised.

Izzy smiled. "Besides, when Digitamamon told us the passes only worked for one person, we all agreed that it would be TK. Even Matt."

Tai eyed Matt. Matt smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Henry stepped forward. "Digitamamon, we want to know about one thing."

"What?"

"We want to know about Ai and Mako." Henry explained. "They are both the tamers of Impmon so what would your rule be?"

"That depends, how old are they?" Digitamamon replied.

"Why does that matter?" asked Rika.

"Any digidestined under twelve years stay free as well." He replied.

"Well, that's Ai, Mako and Suzie with a free room." Kazu sighed.

"Then I'll use the pass to keep an eye on the young ones." Henry volunteered.

"Okay, now for you five." Digitamamon turned to the final group.

Davis stepped forward. "Well, through a democratic vote, I'm getting the free room."

"How did that happen?" Sora asked.

Ken smiled. "Yolei suggested the vote thinking she'd get the pass."

"Not fair." Yolei grumbled.

Hawkmon raised a wing. "Yolei, you lost the vote fair and square so deal with it."

"Okay, first things first." Digitamamon stated. "Gotsumon!"

A rocky creature emerged from behind a door. "Yes?"

"We have digidestined holding passes. Show them to their rooms." Digitamamon instructed.

Gotsumon bowed and led TK, Davis, Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako and Tommy away down a corridor. Digitamamon led everyone else down a second corridor. At the end of the corridor, there were two doors.

"Right, boys on the left. Girls on the right." Digitamamon said. He left the group as they divided amongst their genders.

The boys found their room to be bare except for two small lamps and several sleeping bags.

"Well, I guess we'd better bunk down for the night. If we get up early enough, we can ask around for ideas about where the beast spirits are." Ryo suggested. Everyone else agreed and settled down.

The girls room was the same except in a pink colour scheme.

"I can't remember the last time I slept on the floor." Mimi moaned.

"Probably when we were fighting the Dark Masters." Sora answered.

"The Dark Masters?"

"Trust us Rika. Don't ask." sighed Kari.

Sora, Mimi, Kari, Jeri and Rika immediately fell asleep. Jun laid in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. She turned on her right side and saw Zoë looking at her.

"How are you finding all of this Jun?"

"It's a little overwhelming."

"Yeah, it can be to start with, but just you watch." Zoë said. "You'll get used to it and you'll find yourself doing things you'd never thought you'd do."

"Like what?" asked Jun.

"I don't know." Zoë thought.

While Zoë and Jun were whispering to each other, Gotsumon had shown the free pass holders to their rooms.

Each room had a sofa, a small television on a stand. A tall white wardrobe was paired with a chest of drawers. Each room also had an En-Suite.

Tommy had his own room. Henry shared a room with Suzie, Ai and Mako so he could keep an eye on them and look after them.

Davis and TK shared a room with twin beds. On each bed was a pair of white pyjamas. Davis grabbed a pair and headed for the bathroom.

TK looked around the room. He quickly changed out of his shorts and in to the pyjama bottoms. He took off his green top as he heard a door open. He spun round to find Davis standing there.

"Davis, you scared me." TK panted.

"Sorry." He smiled.

TK put his pyjama top on and looked at Davis. "Davis, I need to ask you something that's been bugging me."

Davis seemed interested. "Is it to do with why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes. Davis, Do you remember when I was in that illusion and you came for me?" Davis nodded. "This is going to sound really weird but I want to know why you came for me. I thought you would have gone for Kari."

Davis sat down on a bed. He let out a small laugh and looked at TK. "Honestly, I don't know. But I know I had to gather my courage just so I'd seem normal. When I came in, that was all an act."

"Well, it helped that MaloMyotismon was still trying to take over the worlds." smiled TK. "Gave us something to focus on."

"Still, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Davis said.

Veemon and Patamon were listening in on the two humans from the bathroom.

"What did Davis mean when he said he wanted to make sure TK was alright?" Patamon asked.

Veemon sighed. "I don't know. My first night with Davis and all he could talk about was how TK was going to steal Kari, but then he began to talk about TK all the time. He even started saying things like 'This can't be happening' and 'Of all people, why him?'. You know, when he wasn't talking about soccer."

"Weird." said Patamon. Veemon nodded in agreement.

After five minutes of talking, TK and Davis decided to call it a night and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The night was dark and quiet. Everyone was sleeping, except one lone warrior of darkness. He sat in the dim foyer, looking out of the front door.

He was aware to the figure watching him from the shadows. Waiting a further minute, the figure didn't move so Loweemon asked them to come forward.

He turned around to see Digitamamon. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"The other warriors and I are taking turns keeping guard." Loweemon answered. "With the added responsibility of the other digidestined, we wanted everyone to be safe."

"Okay, well try not to mess anything up." Digitamamon said, as he retreated to his own room.

The sun rose early the next morning as digidestined and digimon alike awoke from their slumber.

Everyone gathered in the foyer. All who slept in the sleeping bags, were rubbing their backs and necks whilst those who slept in the beds were still sleepy. Everyone who had met Digitamamon knew what was coming.

"I hope you all had a pleasant night." Digitamamon said. "Bon Voyage."

"Excuse me?" Joe asked.

"What is it?" Digitamamon asked.

"They're not going to like me for this but how much are the rooms?" Joe enquired.

He could instantly feel Matt's icy cold stare at the back of his head.

"Nothing." Digitamamon stated. Ten pairs of eyes blinked rapidly. "What? Those passes gave you all a free night."

"Still, couldn't we have had something better than those sleeping bags?" asked Mimi.

"Well, you could have said something when you found out last night, I would have given you better rooms."

"What?" scowled Matt.

"You had the free passes, they gave you a free night." replied Digitamamon.

"How many people could have used a pass?" Tai retorted.

"Well, each pass has one free night for as many people use it." Digitamamon answered. "I never said a pass was for one person." He continued. "You decided that. Here." Digitamamon handed back three passes. "Use these in any Digitamamon Hotel."

Everyone could not believe what they had heard. Matt stormed out of the inn, Gabumon following close behind. Eventually, everyone else left the inn.

* * *

So, the united group of Digidestined have spent their first night in the Digital world. And there are slight hintings of Daikeru. Now I have read this chapter through but as I am human, if anyone sees any errors, feel free to let me know as some of this was 'Copied and Pasted' from my original version of this story.


	13. Arc 1 Arrival: A New Adventure

Hi Guys, I know it's been a while since I've done anything but my charger got broke and I had to get a new one so I haven't been writing but I am back now and re-reading my story, I noticed a mistake so I've updated this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except for the Purified Versions of the spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"Matt, wait up!" called TK.

Matt stopped and turned around. "Sorry." He apologised. "I just couldn't believe that digimon!"

"I can't believe it either Matt." TK admitted. "But you could at least for the rest of us."

Matt saw a few of the others trying to catch their breath.

"What's the deal?" asked Rika.

"Sorry." Matt said. "We haven't had a lot of luck with Digitamamon."

"Tell me about it." Kazu muttered.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Kazu quickly denied.

The Odaiba digidestined were becoming suspicious of Kazu. He was making comments about their lives. For them, the weird part was that he was commenting on things that no-one should know about.

Ken decided to ask something that was eating at him since everyone re-united.

"Ryo? Have we met somewhere before?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes Ken. We have."

Ken was surprised. "Really? Where?"

"The digital world." He replied. "I was called to a world where a digimon's existence threatened the world. Its name was…"

"Millenniummon." Ken finished.

"You remember?" Wormmon asked, surprised.

"Only a little bit." Ken answered. "It's like a bad dream."

"Well, Millenniummon had to be stopped." Ryo continued. "After gaining a few allies, we beat him. Unfortunately, we were the only survivors."

"Since Ryo was no longer needed in our world, he was sent back." Wormmon added. "But not before Millenniummon tried one last thing. You must have sensed something because you pushed Ryo down and then screamed in pain."

"That was when the Dark Spore hit me." Ken explained.

Meanwhile, Takuya had decided now was the time to reveal.

"When did you break up?" Koichi asked.

"Why did you break up?" Koji asked.

"Zoe's single again?" JP asked, smiling slightly.

Koji smacked JP on the back of the head. "Not important now."

"Well, we knew we weren't going to work out the day before Tommy's birthday." He explained. "We had another date to see if anything was there. But there wasn't." Takuya continued. "We decided that we would wait until after Tommy's birthday to tell you all but we didn't count on coming to the Digital world."

"So we agreed that we had to tell you now." Zoe finished.

"So that answers the 'when did you break up' but _why_ did you break up?" Koji asked.

"I'd rather not say right now." Takuya said quietly.

Whilst understanding the situation, they knew eventually that they would have to ask Takuya again why Zoe and he broke up.

Meanwhile, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari were discussing what happened with the armour digivolving.

"How?"

"I'm not sure Yolei." Cody replied.

TK recalled something. "Remember when GigaGaiamon used his Tectonic Shift?" the other four nodded in response. "Well, our D-Terminals hit each other and flashed with that light. I think that somehow that light either sent or at the very least copied some Digi-eggs."

Yolei pulled out her D-Terminal. "Let's see. Love, Sincerity." She counted. "Well, it hasn't moved the eggs. It must have copied them." She pressed a button. "Hey, I also have the eggs of Courage and Light."

"I have the egg of Courage as well." Kari said. "Beside my egg of Light. There's also Sincerity and Reliability."

TK found he had the eggs of Friendship, Love and Sincerity as well as his own egg of Hope. Davis had the usual eggs of Courage and Friendship. With the additional eggs of Hope and Knowledge. Cody discovered the extra eggs of Friendship and Light to go with his eggs of Knowledge and Reliability.

"So we still have our own eggs." Davis concluded. "But for some reason, we have additional eggs to use."

The Tamers were trying to convince Kazu to stop mentioning the Digimon television show.

"Kazu, you can't mention anything about the show." Henry warned.

"Why not?" Kazu genuinely wanted to know.

"Because if they find out that we know about what's happened to them in their digidestined lives, it could make things very weird." Takato emphasized.

"And right now, we need to get along with them as best we can." Rika said.

"But we could tell them what happens at the end." Kazu protested.

"But we don't know how far along they are." Kenta emphasised.

"Well, we'll ask them." Kazu retorted.

"Yeah, I can just imagine that." Henry said, sarcastically. "Hey guys, how far along are you? Have you met BlackWarGreymon yet or even MaloMyotismon?"

"But we know they've dealt with MaloMyotismon." Kazu reminded them. "The portraits in Digitamamon's hotel proved that. Give me one good reason why we can't say anything."

No-one could think of one until Kenta spoke again. "Season 2 episode 38. A Very Digi-Christmas."

"What's so special about that episode?" Rika asked.

"It's the episode where Tai asks Sora out but she says she wants to wait for Matt afterwards." Kenta replied. "There was only Agumon with him. So only Agumon, Tai and Sora know about that."

Kazu sighed and looked down. "Fine. You guys win. I'll not mention the show."

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and Izzy were discussing the beasts and how to defeat them.

"They were too strong together." Joe said.

"But there has to be a way to stop them." Mimi decided.

"And that method is?" Matt questioned.

"I'm not sure." Mimi sighed.

"Izzy, do you have any ideas?" asked Tai.

Izzy was typing away on his computer. "Well, since they're the beast counterparts to the other warriors, my theory is that they each focus on one element."

Izzy pulled up a spreadsheet. "BurningGreymon represents fire while KendoGarurumon is the light representative. Korikakumon is ice while Zephyrmon belongs to wind. JagerLoweemon is dark and MetalKabuterimon represents thunder. The steel beast is Asilmon and Hydrowomon is water. Leaving the earth for GigaGaiamon and Wood for Barkdramon."

"So why was GigaGaiamon stronger than the others?" Sora asked.

"I have a theory that the beasts can be powered naturally by being surrounded by the element they represent." Izzy guessed.

"So if Hydrowomon is near water, then she'll be more powerful." Mimi realised.

"Precisely." Izzy smiled.

"So now the only question is, where are the beasts now?" Tai asked. The others didn't know the answer.

Two hours later, they arrived at a small town.

"So we're here." Rika said. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Takuya admitted.

"So what do we do?" asked TK.

"Go shopping." Mimi answered, as if it was obvious.

"Ok." Tai agreed. "We'll all do our thing for an hour while trying to find some information about possible locations where the beasts could be but then we meet up here by this statue of…Omnimon?"

Matt stood by Tai's side. "Omnimon does look cool."

Agumon and Gabumon smiled. "Thanks." They chimed.

Everyone split up and looked though the town. Izzy, Yolei, Henry and Suzie found themselves at a technical support store. Entering, they found a small digimon behind a counter.

"Hi there, can I help you?" he asked.

"Datamon, can you help us with our digivices?" Izzy asked.

"Let's have a look." Datamon said, holding his hands out.

They handed over digivices. Datamon turned around to his workstation and took the covering off.

Five seconds later, turned around again. "Right, if there are anymore of you with these digivices, get them here. They'll all need repairing."

"What wrong with them?" Henry enquired.

"When you came to this world some wires were crossed, blocking the ability for your digimon's digivolution." Datamon answered. "If you want a chance to survive, get your friends here now."

"But Hawkmon and four others can armour digivolve." Izzy pointed out.

"The wire-crossing only affects natural digivolution, not armour." Datamon clarified.

Yolei took her digivice back. "Well, fix my digivice last. I've got an idea about getting the others here. Come on Hawkmon."

Outside, Yolei pulled out her D-Terminal.

"Yolei, what is your idea?" Hawkmon asked.

"Easy, you digivolve to Allomon and call everyone here." Yolei smiled. Hawkmon sighed but that would most likely be the quickest way. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Allomon! Roaring courage!"

Allomon towered above the town. Taking a breath, he called, "All digidestined please come to my location. I repeat, can all digidestined please come to my location?"

"Do you think that did it?" Yolei called up to her partner.

"I think so." Allomon replied.

Allomon de-digivolved to Hawkmon and together, they waited.

Soon, one-by-one, everyone began to arrive. But due to their numbers, they had to form a queue outside the store.

Eventually, everyone had their digivices repaired and had decided to stay together. The large group of digidestined saw a passing Wizardmon. Kari approached him.

"Excuse me Wizardmon." She said. Wizardmon turned to face her. "Do you happen to know where the ten legendary beasts live?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

Agunimon stepped forward. "Because we have to find them to get them back on the side of good."

Wizardmon noticed the look of determination in all the eyes he could see. He shook his head. "Fine. Follow me."

Wizardmon led the group to a large building. He faced the group. "This is the terminal. You'll be wanting the GranLocomon express. From here, he stops at ten stations, one for each of the beasts and then finally, he stops at some holy temple." Wizardmon explained. "He keeps doing the same thing every day. When we ask him why, he just replies 'I do it until I don't need to anymore'. Maybe you could be the reason why he keeps doing this. " Wizardmon left the group.

Entering the terminal, everyone saw several digimon bustling about, rushing to get their trains. Tai looked around. "Which one is GranLocomon?"

Izzy walked away and looked at a screen. Tentomon looked at Izzy. "What are you doing?"

"This screen tells us what platform a train departs from." He explained. "Got it." He smiled. He turned to the others. "Hey guys, we need to get to Platform One!"

Everyone rushed to get to the right platform. As there was only one train in platform 1, everyone immediately assumed it was the right train. Izzy however, wanted to make sure. He ran to the engine.

A large black machine that looked like it was built for speed. Izzy saw a pair of eyes and knew that it was indeed a digimon.

"Are you GranLocomon?" he asked.

The eyes looked at Izzy as the engine glowed. "Locomon digivolve to…GranLocomon!" GranLocomon was now silver with a few bumps on the top. "Now I am the GranLocomon express. All Aboard!" he called.

Izzy ran to the nearest carriage and jumped on. The carriage began to move slowly. He looked down the carriage to find everyone looking at him. He sat down avoiding their gazes.

Tentomon tapped Izzy on the leg. He looked down. "Izzy, we need to decide who's going to go with the warriors to give them some back-up." Izzy nodded.

"Right, we need the digidestined in one carriage and the digimon in another. There won't be room for everyone in one carriage." Izzy concluded.

Tentomon gathered the remaining digimon and left the carriage. After a few seconds, the rest of the humans entered the carriage.

"Alright Izzy, what is it?" asked Tai.

"We need to decide who's going to help the warriors."

"But we're all helping." Rika emphasised.

"What I mean is that we'll be splitting up, who's going with which warrior?"

"Well, let's get dividing." smiled Takuya.

The first station approached. Jun, Nimuemon, Matt, Gabumon and Kazu and Guardromon got off. The second station saw JP, Cody, Rika, Beetlemon, Armadillomon and Renamon leave the train. Davis, TK, Takuya, Veemon, Patamon and Agunimon left at station three. Koji, Sora, Suzie, Henry, Lobomon, Biyomon, Lopmon and Terriermon left at station four. Tommy, Yolei, Ken, Kumamon, Hawkmon and Wormmon chose station five to alight.

Ai &amp; Mako, Koichi, Kari, Impmon, Loweemon and Gatomon knew station six was for them. Station seven was Kai, Izzy, Takato, Rootmon, Tentomon and Guilmon's stop. The eighth station saw the departure of Shinya, Joe, Jeri, Timbermon, Gomamon and Zurumon. The ninth station took Yutaka, Mimi, Kenta, Alloymon, Palmon and MarineAngemon, leaving the final station with the remaining Zoë, Tai, Ryo, Kazemon, Agumon and Cyberdramon.

* * *

So, the united group of Digidestined have divided themselves to fight the beasts one-by-one. It's a good thing they can digivolve naturally again.

Check my Profile for my side-story 'The Other Four' detailing what happened when Jun, Kai, Shinya and Yutaka arrived in the Digital World.


	14. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: BurningGreymon

Hi guys, my poll about Arc 2 has now closed. I've decided to just write a chapter and post it so it seems like less of a wait for you, but thank you for voting and reviewing my story.

**WARNING!**

I know that some readers out there may not like it but this chapter has yaoi between davis and TK. It's just one kiss on the cheek but still, some people may not like that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Here is chapter fourteen. BurningGreymon!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Takuya, Davis and TK arrived at a valley.

"So BurningGreymon is here?" Davis asked.

"Well, anywhere with fire is good enough for him." Agunimon answered.

"But this'll be good for him." Takuya assumed, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

They walked into the valley. Crushed red rocks lined their path. Small huts lined the horizon. They rushed to the possible chance of shade.

The huts were small but could easily fit the humans in. "Where are we?"

"Beats me TK." Takuya replied.

Davis and Veemon walked around a hut. "Hey guys, check this out."

Davis had found a man of blue flames. "Are you alright?"

The man opened his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Davis." Davis smiled. "And this is Takuya and TK."

"Nice to meet you. I'm BlueMeramon."

"What happened to you?" TK asked.

"It was BurningGreymon." BlueMeramon answered. "He attacked my village and kidnapped my child."

"What?" Agunimon asked.

"We lived here in peace until BurningGreymon came and took some villagers to work for him."

Takuya looked at Agunimon, then at BlueMeramon. "Do you know where he took them?"

BlueMeramon nodded. "This way." He led them out to the back of the village.

There wasn't much guess work as it was following the path of destruction. TK could not believe the destruction that could be caused by one digimon. Even though he knew what power could do in the wrong hands.

"I can't believe that someone would control a beast and be responsible for this." Takuya sighed.

"Well believe it." BlueMeramon said. "Just look at all this."

The walls were cracked with heat. There were absolutely no signs of vegetation or flowers. "How do you survive in this place?" Davis asked.

"We import things from other regions."

"Why don't you just move?"

"Davis, it's not that simple." TK told his friend. "This is their home."

"But look at it. It's…" Davis started.

"…Their home." TK interrupted. "Just leave it."

Davis would have continued the argument if it weren't for the fact that he knew TK was right. His mind wandered again, causing him to blush.

"Davis, are you alright?" Takuya asked.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little warm."

"Well, take your jacket off." he laughed.

Davis unzipped his jacket and began carrying it.

TK took his hat used it to wipe his neck. "This heat is unbearable."

"Really? It feels quite normal to me." BlueMeramon admitted.

"That's because you're a walking fire." Davis muttered.

BlueMeramon heard Davis and moaned quietly. "Humans."

Five minutes later, and they arrived at a castle. Yellow stones made the structure look cooler than the heat somehow.

They looked up and the main door. "And how do we get in?" Takuya asked.

"I could fly us up there." Patamon suggested.

"Are you sure?" TK asked, receiving a nod in response. "Digi-armour energise!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

TK, Davis and Takuya climbed on. Veemon rested between TK and Davis. There was no room for Agunimon or BlueMeramon.

"What about me?" BlueMeramon asked.

"I can't carry everyone." Pegasusmon apologised.

"You don't see me complaining." Agunimon added.

"I suppose I could digivolve and carry Davis and TK and BlueMeramon." Veemon suggested.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

ExVeemon wrapped his arms around the two boys. Agunimon climbed on Pegasusmon.

"We'll fly up there and find a way to get you in there." Takuya offered.

"Forget it!" BlueMeramon snapped. "I'm going home." He stormed away.

The two digimon flew into the air and headed for an open window. Entering the castle, they were overcome with the feeling of intense heat. It caused the digimon to de-digivolve.

"Could it get any hotter?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Probably." Takuya answered. Davis just looked at Takuya. "What? This is the beast spirit of _fire_ we're talking about here."

"Why don't we split up?" TK wondered.

"Because BurningGreymon will pick us off." Agunimon pointed out. "That's why."

"But this is a big castle." Davis inputted. "We'll stand a better chance of finding him if we split up."

"Don't worry." Takuya stated. "He'll find us." As if on cue, the door broke apart, revealing BurningGreymon. "Told you."

BurningGreymon coated himself in flames. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

He spun once and kicked the whirlwind of flames to towards the boys. They ran in separate directions. Takuya and Agunimon in one direction, Davis and TK in the other.

Takuya and Agunimon looked around. BurningGreymon had decided to corner TK and Davis. Takuya gathered what courage he had. "Hey ugly, over here!"

BurningGreymon turned around. Takuya was waving arms. BurningGreymon flapped his wings and flew after Takuya and Agunimon.

Davis and TK looked at each other. "Wow. He saved us."

"Of course he did." TK confirmed.

He walked away, leaving through the hole that BurningGreymon made. Davis ran after him. "TC, wait!"

TK clenched his fists and turned around. "Why do you do that?"

Davis stared back blankly. "What?"

"Why do you call me things like TC, TA or even TP?!"

"I don't." Davis replied.

"You just called me TC!"

"Fine, so I got one letter wrong! Sue me!" Davis shouted.

"But it's my name. It's TK! T, K! Just those two letters!"

"So? I get called names too! I get called doofus and things like that!"

Veemon and Patamon just looked at their partners arguing. They sighed.

"Look Davis, if you don't like me then why did you come with me and Takuya?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe!"

TK was shocked. "What?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Ok?"

"I'm not Kari." TK said.

This comment caused TK to receive a punch in the gut. "I know that you idiot!"

TK gritted his teeth and jumped at Davis. Rolling on the floor fighting, harsh words were exchanged, along with a few punches and kicks.

"Davis, you only fight with me because you think I'm going to steal Kari from you." TK spat.

"Not anymore!" Davis confessed.

TK pushed himself off. "What?"

"I don't want Kari." Davis repeated.

"You don't want Kari?" TK asked, slowly.

Davis shook his head. "Not since MaloMyotismon."

* * *

Takuya and Agunimon had led the beast down some stairs into the castle's dungeon.

They had managed to gain some breathing room due to going through small doors.

"Who's idea was it to hide in here?" Takuya asked.

"I was just following you." Agunimon said.

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"Beats me." Agunimon breathed.

The door slowly opened. Agunimon stood in front of Takuya. A familiar figure of BlueMeramon peered around the corner. Takuya and Agunimon breathed a sigh of relief.

"BlueMeramon, are we glad it's you!"

BlueMeramon looked around and saw Agunimon. "So here's where you're hiding."

Takuya looked from around Agunimon's side. "How'd you get in?"

"Easy. I used the staff entrance."

Takuya let the comment roll around his head. "Wait, that doesn't sound good."

BlueMeramon began laughing. "Boss! They're in here!"

BurningGreymon burst into the room. "You've done well, my slave."

"Thank you." BlueMeramon nodded.

BurningGreymon picked up the man of flames. "Too bad I don't need you anymore. You were good company."

BurningGreymon squeezed his claw and crushed BlueMeramon.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called, punching the air and releasing balls of fire.

They harmlessly made contact. Takuya began to tremble. "Maybe we shouldn't have matched element against element."

"You think?" Agunimon shouted, dodging BurningGreymon's tail.

* * *

"So you've not wanted Kari for a year?" TK asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Davis nodded. "I realised she wasn't in to me."

"So you just gave up? Just like that?" Again, the response was a nod.

"What was I supposed to do?" Davis asked.

"Did you at least ask her on a date?" TK smiled.

He nodded. "To celebrate MaloMyotismon's defeat."

"And she said no." TK stated.

"Actually, she said yes."

"She never told me."

"We agreed not to tell anyone." Davis explained. "It was everything I waited for. But it didn't feel right. For either of us."

"So you get the girl but don't want her?"

Davis nodded. "If I'm honest, I was thinking about someone else. Wishing I was there with them."

"Who?"

"The hope of my life." He replied.

TK thought for a minute. "I've heard that before."

Davis shook his head. "You've read it before."

This confused TK until Davis pulled out the present. "But you said that was for Kari."

"You said it." Davis reminded him. "I only asked, what if it was? I wanted to know whether you'd be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

Davis looked TK in the eyes. "The clue is in the note."

TK looked at the note. "Hope of my life."

Davis nodded. "And Kari is bound to be the _light_ of someone's life." He hinted.

TK looked at Davis. "They'll be lucky."

Davis looked down. "You're not listening. Kari gives light, Matt gives friendship, Tai give courage, you give…?"

"If you're talking about the crests. I give…hope." TK realised.

He looked at the present. He slowly began to open it, barring any objections. He saw it was a photo of Davis smiling. But that was only one half, Davis had his arm around someone. The paper fell to the ground. The present was a picture of Davis and TK, smiling, arms on each other's shoulders.

"This is from…"

"When we went to the fairground." Davis finished. "I didn't want the day to end."

"Davis…" TK said quietly.

A bang took their attention. They ran down the corridor and saw Agunimon on the floor.

"What happened?" TK asked, running to Agunimon's side.

"He kicked our butts." Takuya called.

Looking for his voice, TK and Davis saw Takuya being held by BurningGreymon. TK ran to BurningGreymon. "Let him go!"

"TK don't!" Davis called.

TK was grabbed by BurningGreymon. The grip was tight. TK's digivice beeped.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

In Patamon's place hovered the familiar six-winged angel. His long orange hair flowed out of his helmet.

Angemon pointed his staff at BurningGreymon. "You will let those innocents go now."

"Make me." He growled back.

"Fine." Angemon replied. "Hang on guys."

"Hold it Angemon." Davis rushed. "You'll need back-up."

"I'm ready Davis." Veemon said, ready for battle.

"Digi-Armour energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to… Sagittarimon! Archer of hope!"

"Let's go get them."

The two digimon jumped at BurningGreymon but were knocked back by his tail. Angemon stood up. "You think that's going to stop us?"

"Angemon, just save Davis and Takuya. Get out of here."

"Don't you dare tell him to that!" Davis cried.

TK looked at Davis. "It's the best way."

Davis eyes welled up. "Is this because of me?"

TK shook his head. "Not now Davis."

"No! We're doing this now." Davis demanded. "You saw the present. The message on the present."

"Davis, I'll gladly talk to you about this when I'm not being held by a crazed beast."

"Fine." Davis relented. "Sagittarimon?"

Sagittarimon jumped in the air and managed to grab Takuya and TK in one attempt. TK felt his feet touch the floor but fell to his knees. Davis grabbed him and held him. "TK?"

TK looked into Davis' eyes. "Davis?" they look at each other for several seconds.

"Hey lovebirds, how about a little back-up?" called Agunimon.

Davis and TK blushed. A yellow glow erupted from TK's chest. TK gasped. "The crest of hope."

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

The new digimon looked like an 'upgraded Angemon'. A purple blade adorned his right wrist. An extra pair of wings had grown on his back.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon called, unleashing his attack.

MagnaAngemon traced a circle in the air with the blade. "Gate of Destiny."

A golden circle appeared and opened up, revealing a light-purple light. The fire was swallowed up as if it was nothing.

"Do it MagnaAngemon!" TK encouraged.

MagnaAngemon crossed his arms. "Magna Antidote!"

A rainbow light shone and coated BurningGreymon. The bright red eyes faded and were replaced by sky-blue eyes.

"Takuya?" he growled.

"Back to normal now?" Takuya asked.

"When I find out who controlled me…" BurningGreymon growled.

While BurningGreymon was being calmed down, TK and Davis were discussing earlier.

"So you stopped wanting Kari and started with me?" TK clarified.

"Since MaloMyotismon." Davis emphasised. "I was jealous of you to start with, but I was getting nowhere with Kari. That date we had, that was when I truly realised I was jealous of _Kari _for knowing you so much."

TK smiled. "So you like me then?"

Davis nodded. He scrunched his face, expecting a punch. Ten seconds later, he relaxed and opened his eyes. "Were you expecting me to hit you?"

"Obviously." Davis said.

TK shook his head. Plucking up his courage, he grabbed Davis' hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm only going to punch you if you start being stupid."

"You're ok with this?"

"I just kissed you didn't I?" TK asked. "Besides, I've been thinking about why you came after me while we were fighting MaloMyotismon anyway."

"So are we going to go back to the station then?" Takuya asked the boys.

They nodded. Now the only thing worrying TK and Davis was how the other's would react. Especially Kari and Matt.

* * *

So there it is. let's hope Matt and Kari will be supportive.


	15. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Asilmon

Hi guys, this is the next chapter. Since this and the next three chapters received the same amount of votes, I will mix them up a little.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except Alloymon and Asilmon.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Mimi looked at the castle before her. "Wow."

Yutaka smiled. "A castle? Looks perfect for you."

"Don't go there." Kenta warned.

Yutaka looked at Kenta. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Kenta quickly replied.

"Come on guys. Asilmon is in this castle somewhere." Alloymon insisted.

They walked towards the castle. A sign above the door read 'FUNHOUSE'.

"A funhouse?" Yutaka asked. "Seriously."

"Come on Yutaka." Mimi smiled. "It'll be fun."

Yutaka followed an excited Mimi into the funhouse. He looked at Palmon. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always." Palmon replied. "You're lucky you're seeing her excited. If she was sick of this, it's a different side to her completely."

"How different?" Yutaka asked.

"Hey, check out MarineAngemon!" Kenta laughed.

Yutaka looked at the mirror. MarineAngemon had been stretched out to Kenta's height. MarineAngemon was scared by this and hid behind Kenta.

Kenta smiled. "Don't be scared. It's just a trick mirror?"

"Trick?" MarineAngemon asked.

"It's a mirror that's supposed to make you look weird." Yutaka explained.

MarineAngemon slowly floated to a mirror. This mirror squashed him down. MarineAngemon began to laugh.

Mimi smiled. "MarineAngemon's so cute."

Yutaka looked at Mimi. He smiled. he looked at the mirror in front of him and saw Alloymon looking at him. He looked behind himself but Alloymon wasn't there. Turning back, he asked, "Are you seriously in the mirror?"

Alloymon smiled and stepped forward, coming out of the mirror. "A little trick I can do with polished surfaces."

"That's kind of cool." Yutaka smiled.

"You'll be able to do that when we can finally join as one." Alloymon promised.

"Hey, this mirror's making me look like Asilmon." Kenta said, offended.

Yutaka looked around. The image in the mirror, did in fact look like Asilmon. He studied the image. It stared at Kenta then blinked. He leant towards Alloymon.

"Is that an image or what I think it is?"

Alloymon looked at the image and immediately ran to Kenta. "Get away from there!"

The next few seconds happened so fast. Alloymon pushed Kenta out of the way. MarineAngemon created a shield around himself and Palmon. Mimi ran to help Kenta but Asilmon's claws had emerged and grabbed her arms, pulling her into the mirror. Yutaka grabbed Mimi's waist and pulled as hard as he could.

Kenta grabbed Mimi's ankle and helped also. Palmon struggled to get out of MarineAngemon's shield. Helpless to do anything. Yutaka's grip slipped and he was powerless to stop both Mimi _and _Kenta being pulled into the mirror.

The shield disappeared and Palmon ran to the mirror. "Mimi, Mimi!" she cried.

Yutaka knelt down. "It's ok Palmon. We'll get her back."

"Kenta?" MarineAngemon asked.

Yutaka looked at MarineAngemon. "Don't worry. We'll get him back too."

"What's your plan?" Alloymon asked.

"Well, we're in a funhouse so why don't we just go through until the end?" Yutaka asked.

"Go through the funhouse?" Alloymon repeated, sceptical.

"It's the best suggestion we've got." Yutaka said. "Unless any of you have any better ideas?"

"Not right now." Alloymon admitted. MarineAngemon and Palmon shook their heads.

"Then let's go." Yutaka led.

* * *

Asilmon looked at his prey. The brown-haired girl and the boy with glasses. He only hoped to get one victim, but to get two was just delicious.

"Hey, what are you going to do to us?" Mimi demanded from inside the large cage.

"Don't worry my sweet." Asilmon oiled. "All will be revealed."

Kenta sighed. "Give it up. We both know you're going to torture us and eventually destroy us."

Asilmon shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to destroy you."

"What do you mean?" questioned Mimi.

"Unlike the other beasts, I don't like to destroy messily." He explained. "I prefer to string them along. Literally. I'm going to stretch you until break apart. Inside, out."

The humans cringed at this. They looked around. There were no escape routes, just a lot of mirrors.

"How do you get out of this room?" Mimi wondered.

"I am the warrior of steel." Asilmon answered. "I can use any reflective surface to travel."

"But you're the beast spirit of steel." Kenta argued.

"Just because I'm a beast, doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks." Asilmon boasted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yutaka had lead his small team of digimon through the funhouse. They left the house of mirrors and arrived at an upside-down room.

"This is dis-orienting." Alloymon observed, looking at the table laid with food above him.

MarineAngemon flew up to the table and rotated upside-down. Yutaka smiled. _'That little guy finds everything fun. It's like he's a child.'_

"Can we get out of here?" Palmon asked. "I'm getting dizzy."

Yutaka nodded. "You got it Palmon." Yutaka looked up. "MarineAngemon, we're leaving."

MarineAngemon flew back down and rested on Yutaka's shoulder. They left the topsy-turvy room and entered a circular room.

"What's so special about this room?" Alloymon asked.

Suddenly the room began to turn. Palmon closed her eyes. "Not again."

The room began to spin faster. Yutaka looked around. "MarineAngemon, can you fire something at the wall?"

"Po!" MarineAngemon fired a small heart. It travelled in a straight line and burst harmlessly on the wall.

"I thought so." Yutaka smiled.

"What is it?" Palmon asked, her eyes firmly shut.

"It's only the walls that are spinning. Not the floor. Alloymon, attack the wall."

"If you're sure." Alloymon agreed. "Metallic Bombs!"

The eight balls hit the wall, creating a constant break. Yutaka picked Palmon up and placed her out of the room. he jumped out, followed by Alloymon. MarineAngemon floated out.

"You can open your eyes now." Alloymon told Palmon.

Palmon slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we now?"

"I think it's just the corridor to the next room." Yutaka replied.

* * *

Asilmon had left one of his minions, PlatinumSukamon, to look after his prisoners.

"Kenta, any ideas about how to get out?" Mimi whispered.

"Nope." he lied. Kenta did have an idea, but if he suggested it, then Mimi would be suspicious.

"Don't you have any ideas?" Mimi asked. "Even a small one."

"Well, there is one." Kenta reluctantly admitted.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Well, maybe this situation needs a woman's touch." Kenta hinted. Mimi thought about what Kenta was saying. Kenta sighed. "Oh for Pete's sake Mimi. Flirt with him. Remember Kokatorimon's cruise ship? The one that crashed into the cactus where your crest was hidden!"

Mimi thought again and smiled. She whistled and got PlatinumSukamon's attention. She started batting her eyelashes. "Oh cutie. Couldn't you find it in your heart to let us out?" she pouted. "Please?" she even let a few fake tears fall down her face.

PlatinumSukamon's eyes widened. He went to the cage. "Anything for you sweetie."

He opened the cage. The next thing he knew, a large boot had hit him far across the room. Kenta looked at Mimi. "Whoa."

Mimi smiled. "Karate's really paying off with these losers. Come on." She said, grabbing Kenta's arm.

They ran to a wall and realised there were no doors. Mimi looked at Kenta. "How did you know about Kokatorimon? Only Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy and TK know about him."

"Mimi, there's a logical explanation for that."

"Which is…?" Mimi pressed.

* * *

Yutaka had led his team to a dead-end. Alloymon was not impressed. "It's a dead-end."

"No, this was the only path." Yutaka argued. "There has to be a trick here."

Yutaka leant against the wall. Two seconds later, the wall flipped around, taking Yutaka with it.

The digimon just stared at the wall. "What happened?" Alloymon asked.

Palmon went to the wall. She tapped the wall. As with Yutaka, the wall flipped, taking her. MarineAngemon floated to the wall. Alloymon studied the wall.

"Just tap it!" Alloymon heard Yutaka call.

Alloymon knocked on the wall. It flipped around, bringing himself and MarineAngemon to Yutaka and Palmon.

"So, you were right Yutaka." Alloymon apologised. "There was a trick."

"Well, I used to take my brother in funhouses all the time."

"So what now?" Palmon asked.

"Follow me." Yutaka said.

So they followed the corridor.

* * *

"I'm waiting Kenta." Mimi said, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Uh well, you see…" Kenta stumbled.

"Kenta, you better tell me." Mimi threatened.

"But it's not a good idea." Kenta tried to explain.

"So you tried to escape did you?" oiled a voice. Mimi and Kenta turned around and saw Asilmon.

"Well, can you blame us?" Mimi asked.

The mirrors shook. They shook again, this time a small crack appeared. Mimi and Kenta moved aside but Asilmon stayed where he was.

The glass shattered, revealing Yutaka and the digimon. "Honey, we're home."

Palmon rushed into the room and glowed yellow. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" In Palmon's place, stood a cactus with boxing gloves.

"Togemon, please be careful." Mimi pleaded.

"I'll be just fine Mimi." Togemon reassured her.

Togemon bent forward. "Needle Spray!"

Several shot towards Asilmon but harmlessly bounced off. MarineAngemon quickly put up a shield. The needles disappeared on contact.

"There has to be something we can do." Mimi convinced herself. A green light shone from her chest. She pulled out her make-shift crest. "Why is it glowing?"

She looked at Togemon. "Do it Togemon, digivolve!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

Lillymon was ready to fight. She put her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"

A green ball of energy erupt form her hands and hit Asilmon in the chest. He fell to the ground but was still battle ready. "Shining Beam!"

A white beam struck Lillymon throwing her into another mirror. Mimi screamed at MarineAngemon to drop the shield. The shield disappeared and Mimi ran to her fallen friend. "Lillymon, talk to me."

Yutaka walked to Mimi and Lillymon. "She'll be fine Mimi. The good guys always win."

Mimi looked at him. "How would you know?" her eyes filling with tears. "We both know that the world isn't like that."

Lillymon shifted in Mimi's arms. Kenta stood behind them. "Lillymon, it could be a virus. Try you Flower Wreath."

Lillymon nodded and jumped up. Flying fast around Asilmon, a ring of flowers appeared and tightened around him.

He screamed out in pain. He turned black. Then the blackness just peeled away. The flowers crumbled away.

Asilmon looked around. He saw the aftermath around him. He looked at Lillymon. "I hope I was not too rough with you."

"Is he good now?" asked Yutaka.

"Lillymon's Flower Wreath can counteract viruses and purify digimon." Kenta explained. "It worked with a DarkTyrannomon

Mimi grabbed Kenta. "How do you know this?"

"May I suggest we get out of here?" Asilmon asked. "Shining Beam!"

The roof was destroyed. Asilmon carried Mimi, Alloymon and Yutaka while MarineAngemon used his shield to carry Kenta out.

_'I will find out why Kenta knows so much about us.'_ Mimi thought.

* * *

Looks like Kenta is letting too much information slip, will the other tamers let something else slip?


	16. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: KendoGarurumon

Hi guys, this is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Koji, Sora, Henry and Suzie found themselves at a churchyard.

"I don't see how KendoGarurumon would be here." Sora admitted.

"A church can be seen as holy ground." Koji answered. "Which is associated with the light."

"Oh." Sora simply said.

"So the bad guy is in there?" Suzie asked.

Henry nodded. "Yes Suzie."

"So what are we standing here for?" Terriermon asked atop Henry's head. "Let's go get him."

"Not so fast." Koji stopped the digimon. "KendoGarurumon is tough. It's not going to be easy."

"No-one said it would be easy." Biyomon agreed.

"But we're going to be fighting in a church." Sora pointed out. "Won't that be disrespectful?"

"Yes, it would be." Koji answered the awkward question. "But if it makes you feel better, what KendoGarurumon is doing is worse."

"We're fighting to restore peace." Henry elaborated. "I'm sure that's better."

Sora nodded. She still felt uneasy about this but knew she had no choice.

Henry turned to his sister and her digimon. "I want you two to stay out here."

"Henry, I want to help." Suzie argued.

Henry shook his head. "It'll be too dangerous in there Suzie. I want you to be safe."

Suzie began to cry. Sora knelt down. "Suzie, look at me." Suzie looked at Sora. "It's an important job to stay out here. You'll be watching for any other digimon that try to stop us."

Koji understood what Sora was doing. "This is something only you can do Suzie."

Suzie wiped her eyes and looked up. "Ok. I'll stay."

Henry handed Suzie a few cards. "These will help you."

"Be careful." Suzie called, watching the three older digidestined walk into the church.

"They'll be alright Suzie." Lopmon said.

Suzie knew that Lopmon was right, but couldn't help but wonder.

The door creaked as it was opened. Shutting the door echoed around the main room. They looked around and saw…a normal church.

"Is this it?" Koji asked.

"There has to be something more." Lobomon insisted. "I feel his presence. He is here somewhere."

Sora and Biyomon stepped forward. "I can't see anything out of the ordinary Koji."

Koji walked to Sora. "There has to be something." Lobomon looked up and saw something. "Biyomon, would you mind flying up there and seeing what that is?" Biyomon agreed and flew up.

"Henry, can you come here a sec?" Koji asked.

Henry walked to Koji and Sora. The ground suddenly gave way. The humans fell through the hole and into darkness.

"Henry!"

"Koji!"

"Sora!"

* * *

Sora slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a bright room. Looking around, she saw a figure beside her. Getting closer, she could make out Koji's face.

"Koji, wake up." she shook the unconscious boy.

Koji stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful, concerned face. He smiled at the face. "You're beautiful."

Sora was surprised by this comment. "What?"

Koji squinted and saw Sora looking at him. His cheeks burned and he quickly looked away.

"Sorry." He apologised.

Sora was surprised he apologised.

"Where are we?" asked a third voice.

They looked and found Henry looking at them. Koji looked around. "My guess is that this is some sort of holding cell for us."

"But there's nothing here." Sora looked around.

"Would you risk looking around here?" Koji asked.

"It's too bright to see anything." Sora admitted.

"Exactly." Koji sighed.

* * *

Suzie and Lopmon were still waiting outside.

"They've been gone a while." Suzie said.

"But they'll be alright." Lopmon reminded her.

"Suzie!" called a voice from behind.

They turned around to see the digimon coming towards them. "What's wrong Terriermon?"

"The floor crumbled away and they fell through." He replied.

"What do we do?" asked Suzie.

"We have to save them." Lopmon replied.

Suzie nodded and walked to the church. She looked inside, seeing the hole in the floor. "Big." She commented. She looked down, not seeing the bottom. "How do we get down?"

"If Sora was here, I could digivolve and carry us down." Biyomon answered.

Suzie had an idea and turned to Lopmon. "Want to try digivolving?"

Lopmon nodded. "Help me Suzie."

Suzie looked through the cards she received from her brother. She found the one she was after. She swiped the card through her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Pink lines surrounded Lopmon. "Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!"

In Lopmon's place, stood a purple rabbit with Lopmon's three horns. She wore a yellow fighter suit with black shoes and a blue bandana around her neck. She now carried some blades for her weapons.

"Let's go." Turuiemon said, taking charge.

Lobomon picked up Suzie. "Don't worry."

Reaching the bottom, they found themselves in the catacombs. Lobomon put Suzie down. Suzie grabbed her digivice. Pressing a button, a map appeared. It showed one dot in the centre and another North-West from their position.

"This way." Suzie said, trying to prove she was brave.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we had to be put in here so that means there must be a door." Henry argued.

"Well, which direction is it?" Koji spat back.

_'They argue worse than Tai and Matt!'_ Sora thought. "Be quiet." The boys looked at her. "Stop arguing. You both know that we have to work together. Maybe that's why KendoGarurumon put us here. To fight each other then he can just swoop in and destroy us."

Koji and Henry both knew Sora was right. "Sorry." they apologised.

"So then, do either of you have a map or compass?" Sora asked

Henry pulled out his digivice and pressed a button. A map appeared. "That's weird."

"What is?" Koji asked.

"This is saying that there's a digivice nearby besides us." Henry replied. "I told her to stay outside."

Koji shook his head. "Maybe the digimon asked her for help."

"How do we tell them we're in here?"

A howling sound filled the air. It seemed to be coming from every direction. "I'd say we'd better keep an eye out for KendoGarurumon." Sora warned.

Sound filled the void they were in. Screeching tyres. "Why are there tyres?" Henry asked.

"KendoGarurumon uses them to gain speed." Koji answered.

"A beast uses wheels?" asked Sora.

"Look at Tankmon." Henry pointed out.

Sora's mind flashed back to Machinedramon's city. She herself had to escape several Tankmon with TK, Izzy, Tai and Kari. They still gave her the creeps. They were basically tanks with heads and guns for hands. Sora presumed Henry had seen some Tankmon before. He had seen some. Just not in person.

A gust of wind flew past Sora. She spun around. Henry did the same as a screeching sound surrounded him. Koji closed his eyes and listened. Breathing deeply, he heard wheels getting closer.

* * *

Suzie had been led to a door without handles. "This isn't right."

"If your digivice has led us here Suzie, then the others are behind this door." Turuiemon convinced her.

Suzie nodded. "But where's the handle?"

Lobomon reached his right hand out. A symbol began to shine. It grew brighter as Lobomon's hand got closer. He touched the door and it disappeared. The light of the room poured out and filled the corridor, lighting it better than the sconces on the walls.

They rushed inside and saw some shadows. Biyomon glowed yellow as Terriermon became surrounded by green lines.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

They had digivolved to their champion forms. Birdramon was a large orange bird. Gargomon had Gatling guns in place of his fore-arms and a pair of loose fittings jeans.

"Henry!" Gargomon called.

"Sora!" Birdramon screamed.

"Over here!" they heard the reply.

They rushed to the sound of the voices as Gargomon was thrown across the room, landing at Henry's feet. He knelt down. "Gargomon, are you alright?"

"Momentai." Gargomon moaned.

Birdramon circled the group, like a vulture. But instead of waiting to attack, Birdramon was keeping them safe.

Suzie, Lobomon and Turuiemon made it to Henry. "Henry, are you alright?"

"Yes Suzie. But I told you to stay outside." He replied.

"We had to come in and see if you were ok." Turuiemon added.

Henry got out his digivice and an image of Turuiemon appeared. "Turuiemon, champion level. Data type. Attack, Gauntlet Claw."

"I'm the digivolved form of Lopmon." Turuiemon explained.

"Where's KendoGarurumon?" Lobomon asked.

"He's toying with us." Koji answered. "Henry, Suzie, get Sora out of here."

"I don't think so." Sora insisted. "I'm staying here."

Koji shook his head. "No you're not."

They argued back and forth. 'Yes you're going.' 'No I'm not.' Henry was getting bored with this. _'Will they just shut up and see what's there!' _

"Sora, please just get out of here." Koji pleaded.

Sora saw Koji's eyes begin to glisten. Then she realised. A red glow began to shine. She pulled out Mimi's gift. "But this is fake."

Henry looked at the scene. He pulled out a random card and noticed it was blue. He swiped the card though the slot in his digivice.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Gargomon digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Enough!" growled a voice.

Looking behind himself, Koji saw the glowing eyes of KendoGarurumon. Koji stared at his old friend.

"Why are you attacking us?" Koji asked.

"It is my order to destroy you." KendoGarurumon growled.

"Who's stupid idea is that?" Rapidmon asked.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called.

A white beam shot from KendoGarurumon's mouth and headed for Rapidmon. Rapidmon jumped to the side and fired his own attack. "Rapid Fire!" A missile fired from each arm. They hit KendoGarurumon, causing him pain.

Sora looked up at Garudamon. "Garudamon! You too!"

Garudamon pulled in her arms and legs. "Wing Blade!" She raised her arms and unleashed a fiery bird image. The fire passed KendoGarurumon.

Turuiemon jumped in the air. "Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon brought down her hands and hit KendoGarurumon straight in the back.

KendoGarurumon pushed himself up. Lobomon aimed his arm at KendoGarurumon. "Howling Laser!"

KendoGarurumon was left unconscious. Sora slowly approached. She knelt down and began to rub his head. "He seems ok now."

Koji shook his head. "I don't think it's going to be that easy." He knelt down beside her. "Be careful."

Sora looked at Koji. She couldn't help but notice his chiselled jaw and the colour of his eyes. _'What's going on with me? I'm Matt's girlfriend. I'm going out with Koji. MATT!'_

"Sora, are you alright?" Koji asked.

"Yes Koji. I'm fine." she blushed.

KendoGarurumon stirred. Koji pulled Sora away as KendoGarurumon stood up. Sora's homemade crest glowed again as she realised Koji was still holding her. KendoGarurumon looked at the light.

The light faded with KendoGarurumon's bright red eyes. He looked around. He saw Lobomon and Koji.

"How long?"

"A few months." Lobomon asked.

"The others?"

"Only the beast spirits are affected." Koji answered. "The human spirits are helping us bring you guys back to normal."

"Not only them." Sora smiled.

KendoGarurumon looked at Sora, who was now holding what could be described as a pink radish. "And you are?"

"My name is Sora." She answered. "This is Henry and Suzie."

"Thank you all." KendoGarurumon said.

Together, they retraced their steps and managed to get out of the church. They arrived at the train station just as the train arrived.

* * *

Yet another beast has been tamed. three down, seven to go.


	17. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: GigaGaiamon

I know it seems this chapter should not have taken two days to complete but I struggled slightly with the environment slightly with the Earth Beast.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except my versions of the purified spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Izzy, Takato and Kai arrived at a hedge-maze.

"A hedge-maze?" Takato asked no-one in particular.

"Well, this is the only earth related stop there is." Izzy answered.

"So GigaGaiamon is here somewhere?" Kai asked.

"Most likely." Izzy said.

"So how do we find him?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know." Izzy admitted.

"How about going through the maze?" Kai suggested, already walking to the entrance.

"Kai wait!" Izzy called, but to no avail.

"Sorry about him." Takato blushed. "Lately, he's been rushing into things."

"Sounds like Tai and Davis." Izzy muttered, walking into the maze.

The hedges rose far above the ground. Vines criss-crossed the roof, enough to stop anyone flying out and to let sunlight in.

Kai stopped at the first junction. He looked left and right. Both paths looked exactly the same, he turned around. "Which way?"

Izzy pulled out his computer. Pressing a few buttons, he pulled up a small image. "I don't know. I'm not getting a decent sized image." Izzy walked slowly in one direction. Refreshing the image revealed a small path where Izzy had been walking. "It looks like the only to find our way through this maze is to get lost."

"But if you get lost in a maze, it could be forever." Takato warned.

"You'll eventually find your way out Takato." Kai smiled. "Besides, Guilmon could just blast holes in the maze anyway."

"So you see, we even have a back-up plan." Izzy said, returning from the corner. "We go left. The right path is a dead-end."

Following Izzy's directions, they walked through the maze. There were a couple of wrong turns, as you would expect. Izzy forgot to refresh the image once-or-twice to show more of the maze.

Eventually, they found the only path out of the maze. Looking out, they saw a savannah. A few trees lined the path made of stone.

With no other choice, they followed the only road they had.

* * *

Under the earth, the beast spirit of Earth was contemplating what to do to the children.

"Maybe I should just bury them." He sighed. "What do you think?"

"Well, master." answered the servant Aruraumon, who resembled Palmon except where Palmon has a pink flower, Aruraumon has a blue one. "I believe that if we separate them, it could make them more vulnerable."

GigaGaiamon looked at his servant. "Very well. I appreciate your input."

Aruraumon bowed. "Thank you." she quickly left GigaGaiamon's sight.

"Maybe both ideas would be better." GigaGaiamon contemplated.

He walked down the tunnel he created and entered a room filled with several digimon. He looked around and saw the digimon he was after. He approached the drill-nosed digimon.

"Drimogemon, I require your assistance."

Drimogemon turned around and saw GigaGaiamon. "What do you require master?"

* * *

The boys had decided to have a rest before continuing. With Izzy typing away on his computer, Kai and Takato to pass the time themselves.

"So Kai, how are finding everything?" Takato asked. "Is this tougher than Gulfmon?"

"Poor Minami." Kai sighed. "She's still getting over that."

"Still?" Takato asked. "It's been a couple of months already."

"Takato, it's not that simple." Kai said. "It could take a lot more time still. It's not every day a V-Pet becomes Seasarmon and kills itself to protect you."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we'd have got used to being without our digimon."

Kai smiled. "See what I mean." Takato nodded. "Hey, Rootmon. What is GigaGaiamon like anyway? You know, when he's not trying to destroy us."

Rootmon thought for a minute. "Well, he's sort of like me. Only in a beast form, so he's a little stronger. That's about it really."

"Really?" Tentomon asked, taking his attention away from Izzy.

"Well, since we're the same element, it makes sense that we're the same personality. Besides, the beast spirit is just another form for us human spirits."

"So it's just like Guilmon digivolving?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. If you want to look at it that way." Rootmon offered.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What is?" Takato asked.

"What's prodigious mean?" Kai whispered.

"It's what Izzy says when anything impresses him." Takato whispered back.

"I can get a map of this world by tracking where the other digivices have been." Izzy answered. Takato and Kai went behind Izzy.

Izzy began typing more computer code. "And now to refresh." Izzy hit the refresh button and the map grew larger.

"Wow!" Takato gasped. "Good going. I didn't realise you were this good."

Izzy smiled. "Yep, I'm good with a computer."

"I know it." Takato beamed. "I remember when you guiding Mimi and Tentomon through the ruins of the temple when Centarumon attacked you." Izzy just stared at Takato while he ranted. "Then there was the time when you combined both your computers to allow a portal for Gennai to come to the real world so he could give you some of Azulongmon's power."

Takato stopped for breath. Izzy blinked. "Who told you about those things?"

Takato realised he had said too much information. "Davis?" he asked.

Izzy hummed, thinking over the possibility. He let it drop knowing how much Davis could talk. Takato breathed a sigh of relief. Kai leant to Takato. "Nice save." He muttered.

A small noise filled the air. They looked around, not seeing anything. Rootmon looked down. "It's coming from below us."

The earth broke apart as a digimon rose up.

"It's Drimogemon!" Tentomon called.

"Not again." moaned Takato.

As Izzy grabbed his digivice, Takato swiped a card through his.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

The two champion digimon were taller than Drimogemon. There was no argument about that.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The mixture of fire and electricity hit Drimogemon, leaving a few scorch marks. Drimogemon growled and quickly grabbed Kai and Rootmon and disappeared back underground.

"Kai!" screamed Takato.

Growlmon began to dig furiously, trying to get Kai back. Izzy began typing away on his computer. Kabuterimon set down beside.

Takato looked over and saw Izzy typing on his computer. "How can you be typing away when Kai is gone?"

Izzy looked up, then back at his computer. Takato was getting angry now. "You're unbelievable!" Izzy looked again at Takato. "I thought you'd changed when you grew up. But you're still the little boy who cares more about his computer than his friends!"

"But…" Izzy tried to explain.

"Don't bother." Takato interrupted. "No matter how you grow up, you'll always be interested in that computer than actual human beings! I'd say give up your curiosity but we both know how that turned out!"

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Remember? Vademon tricked you into giving up your curiosity in his dimension! It caused Tentomon to de-digivolve all the way to Pabumon!"

Izzy smiled. "You certainly know a lot Takato."

"Well, I loved to watch the show." Takato relaxed. "I even got these goggles because of Tai. I wanted to be like my favourite TV character."

"So this show, tell me your favourite episode." Izzy pressed for more information, knowing Takato would keep talking.

"There's too many to pick. But I liked the episode where every digidestined united against MaloMyotismon's darkness and used their dreams to destroy him for good."

Izzy nodded. "There's just one thing wrong with that." Takato looked at Izzy. "We never told anyone about how MaloMyotismon was defeated. You're not just a digidestined. You're a digidestined from a universe where our lives are just a television show."

Takato just knelt there. Mouth slightly open.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, face to face with GigaGaiamon. He backed away slightly.

"Dude, personal space." Kai stated. GigaGaiamon just stood there. Kai waved his hand his GigaGaiamon's eyes. "Hello, anyone home?"

Kai slowly walked away and found Rootmon unconscious. He shook him awake. "Rootmon, are you alright?" Rootmon noticed GigaGaiamon and jumped up. "Don't worry, he's just standing there. He hasn't moved."

Rootmon took hold of Kai's hand. "Come on. While he's resting."

Together, they began to sneak away but were stopped by a blue flower. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"And if we do?" Kai asked.

The earth surrounded the flower. "Aruraumon ultra digivolve to…Piximon!"

Kai looked down at the floor. Seeing a small pink ball with wings and a stick was not what he expected. He blinked then started to laugh.

"Is that it?"

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon called, throwing a small metal ball with wings.

Rootmon pushed Kai out of the way as the attack hit him right in the back.

GigaGaiamon suddenly turned around. Seeing Kai on the floor, brought a sense of shock and anger.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was stopping these prisoners from escaping." Piximon answered.

GigaGaiamon nodded. "Thank you Piximon." Piximon smiled. "Your services are no longer needed."

Piximon scowled. "You're not firing me."

GigaGaiamon glared at the smaller digimon. He simply turned to face Kai and Rootmon. He smiled slightly and looked back at Piximon.

"Are you saying you want to stay?" Piximon nodded. "Well, stay then. I'm leaving with these guys."

"What?" Rootmon asked.

"The reason I was staying still was that somehow, I gained a small link with Kai and managed to destroy the virus that had been controlling me."

"So you're with us?" Kai asked.

"Beast of earth, reporting for duty." GigaGaiamon laughed.

"So you're just leaving?" Piximon screamed. The three others looked at him. "I don't think so. Since I am now in charge, I say that you cannot leave."

GigaGaiamon looked to the ceiling. "Tectonic Shift." A small earthquake later and Piximon was stuck behind a wall of rock. "Climb on."

Kai and Rootmon did as instructed and GigaGaiamon took to the air with his leafy wings. Flying through the hole that had been created.

Reaching the outside, they were created by red and yellow lights.

"Growlmon digivolve to…"WarGrowlmon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

Kai jumped off. "Don't attack. He's on our side!"

"Not likely. Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon said.

The bolt of lightning hit close to GigaGaiamon. It was just a warning shot. GigaGaiamon flew into the air. "I swear I'm on your side!"

Izzy looked at the eyes. They were brown, not red. He looked at WarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon. "He's telling the truth. His eyes are brown." he called.

After studying the eyes also, the two ultimate's calmed down and reverted back to Guilmon and Motimon.

"Where are the others?" GigaGaiamon asked.

"At other places. We've split up to try to get you guys back on our side." Rootmon answered. "We thought it would be best going element against element."

The beast nodded and followed them to the already waiting GranLocomon express.

* * *

So another chapter done and another beast back on the side of good. next chapter, see if Darkness can be conquered...


	18. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: JagerLoweemon

Sorry for the wait. To make it up to you all, I've posted two chapters. Have no fear, it still follows the Poll result.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Koichi, Kari, Ai and Mako and their digimon arrived at a dark section. Kari shivered. Koichi placed an arm around her to keep her warm.

"So where is JagerLoweemon?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm not sure." Koichi replied.

"He has to be here somewhere." Impmon reasoned.

"But where?" Mako asked his partner.

"I don't know." Impmon sighed.

"What about that?" Ai asked, pointing to an old castle.

"It looks scary." Mako said, holding Impmon for security.

"Don't worry, I'll protect the both of you." Impmon smiled, hiding his own fear.

Together, they headed for the creepy castle. Koichi could tell that Kari was feeling uneasy. "Kari, are you ok?"

"I'm just a little uneasy around darkness and its powers." she confessed.

"So you're scared of me?" Loweemon asked.

This was an awkward question. "Not you personally, just what you represent."

Loweemon understood exactly what Kari meant. Koichi was a little offended but he at least knew where Kari was coming from. He remembered all too well being used for the powers of darkness.

"Impmon, how do you feel?" Ai asked.

"Well, I'm glad I get to be on an adventure with you both, but I know that it's dangerous." Impmon answered. "We're in JagerLoweemon's domain. You could get hurt."

"What's domain?" Mako asked.

"It means home. We're in JagerLoweemon's home." Impmon answered.

Reaching the castle, Gatomon stopped suddenly. "What's the matter?"

"I can't go in there Kari." Gatomon answered. "There's some kind of force field stopping me."

"So how are supposed to help Koichi?" asked Kari.

Gatomon shook her head. "I don't know."

"Loweemon?" Koichi asked.

"There is indeed a force field in place." He answered the unasked question. "It is designed to keep out any digimon but the dark types."

"Like you and me?" Impmon asked. Loweemon nodded.

"But you're not evil." Ai protested.

"But most Impmon's are mischievous." Impmon replied. "And we're classed as virus type."

"So what do we do?" Koichi asked.

Kari looked at the castle. "You guys go inside. Gatomon and I will keep guard."

"Are you sure?" Koichi asked.

Kari nodded. "I'm sure. Go get that guy." She smiled.

Reluctantly leaving Kari and Gatomon outside, the others entered the building.

Inside, it was filled with cobwebs and dust. It looked like your typical haunted house, complete with creepy shadows.

"Why does he have to be here?" Koichi asked.

"Warrior of darkness." Loweemon answered. "It just figures."

"So where would JoggerLowermon be?" Mako asked.

Ignoring the mispronunciation, Loweemon answered the question. "I think he'd most likely be at the darkest part of this place."

Mako began walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" Impmon asked.

"Well, it's a haunted house." Mako explained. "Everyone knows that the bad guy is always upstairs."

"You're not going alone." AI and Impmon agreed.

"We can't let them go on their own." Loweemon told Koichi.

"I know." Koichi nodded. "Wait for us!"

* * *

Outside, Kari and Gatomon were becoming bored and worried for the others safety.

"There has to be something we can do." Gatomon insisted.

"I don't think there is." Kari sighed.

"Well, what about my other armour forms?"

Kari looked at her partner. "I don't think they'll work Gatomon. The eggs are all for Data and Vaccine type digimon. Would Angewomon be able to break through?"

"I don't think so." Gatomon thought. "But it's worth a try. All those angel powers must be good for something." Kari activated her digivice. "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The female version of Angemon was flying in the spot. Instead of blue wrapping, Angewomon had a long pink ribbon around her arms and head. She had long flowing blonde hair instead of Angemon's orange hair. She looked at the front door and stretched her arms forward, touching her palms together. "Heaven's Charm!" she moved her arms to her side, still stretched.

A pink cross heading for the door. It stopped three feet from the door and bounced back towards its creator. Angewomon flew quickly to the side to avoid her attack. She raised her right arm and pointed her left arm at the door. "Celestial Arrow!"

An arrow of light was launched towards the door. At three feet from the door, the arrow turned around and headed back for Angewomon.

"That's not possible" Angewomon snapped. "Something's sending my attacks back!"

Kari looked at the door. She could see something that Angewomon could not. She smiled and walked slowly forward. "Don't be afraid."

Angewomon touched down to the ground. "Kari?"

She looked at the angel. "Can't you see him?"

"Kari, there's no-one there." Angewomon said, scared for her friend.

Kari slowly moved her arm forward. She felt her hand touch something. Colour immediately rushed to form a figure. "Who are you?"

It was a dark-blue digimon with tentacles for a body and legs. Two long arms stretched to the floor. Its head pattern made it look like it had several green eyes when in fact, it only had two. "My name is Keramon."

"Well, Keramon, why are you here?" Kari asked.

"I have to protect this place from any digimon who aren't dark or virus."

"So you're the one who's repelling my attacks?" Angewomon asked.

Keramon nodded. "It's not easy."

"Is JagerLoweemon in there?" Kari asked.

Keramon was shocked. "You're looking for JagerLoweemon?"

"We have to stop him and get him back on the side of good." Kari said.

"You'll never find your way through the house." Keramon warned. "JagerLoweemon has used the power of darkness to warp the house. If you go down one corridor and retrace your steps, you could end up in a bedroom when you're walking to the kitchen."

Kari looked at the building. "Then they could get lost. We have to go in."

"You'll never find your way through." Keramon sounded concerned.

"We have no choice." Kari said, starting to approach the front door.

Keramon jumped in front of Kari. "If you're that determined, then I'm going with you."

"What?" Angewomon asked.

"I know the way around the house." Keramon replied. "I'll show you the way."

Kari looked at Angewomon. "Well?"

"For now, I'll trust him." Angewomon smiled.

* * *

Back in the mansion, the group had found that they were easily getting lost.

"We've been this way before." Mako moaned.

"I don't get it." Impmon said confused. "I know we've seen this picture before."

"My guess is that JagerLoweemon is using the darkness to make us lose our way." Loweemon guessed.

"Ya think?" Impmon muttered. Ai suddenly screamed. "Ai, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Something touched me."

"Could it be your imagination?" Koichi asked.

She shook her head. "No. Something touched me with something cold."

"Like a scythe?" moaned a voice without an owner.

They looked around. "Who said that?"

"Why, I did little boy." it replied.

"Show yourself you coward!" demanded Impmon.

"Very well." A floating digimon appeared.

It had a grey body and a red hood. Two blue eyes shone in the darkness of the hood.

"Phantomon." Koichi gasped.

"Use the digivice." Impmon told his tamers.

So together, they held up their digivice. Mako read the information given. "Phantomon, ultimate digimon. Virus type. Attack; Shadow Scythe."

Loweemon stood in front of Impmon. "Get them out of here."

Impmon shook his head. "You can't fight that thing alone."

Even though no-one could tell, Loweemon smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Impmon clenched his fists. Ai and Mako looked at each other and nodded. They took each other's hands and held their digivice in their free hand. "We're not leaving." Ai said. "Impmon, co get him."

"You can do it." Mako said determined.

Purple bars shot out of the digivice and surrounded Impmon. "Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon!"

Impmon had changed to an angel-like digimon. He was a light-blue colour with red eyes and torn wings. He smiled. "Tundra Freeze!" he said, flapping his wings. A cold wind laced with shards of ice shot for Phantomon.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon growled, unleashing his beam of dark energy.

Phantomon was forced to retreat. He slunk back into the shadows.

IceDevimon turned around. Koichi was shaking as the last IceDevimon he had encountered was not friendly.

He looked down at the youngest tamers. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Ai clung to her brother. Mako just stared at IceDevimon. "Ai, look."

Ai looked at IceDevimon as the red eyes changed to Impmon green. "Impmon?" she shakily asked.

"Sorry if I scared ya." IceDevimon sighed. "I know I'm not as cuddly."

Ai walked forward, looking at IceDevimon. IceDevimon smiled at Ai. Maybe it was the way he did it because Ai wrapped her arms around IceDevimon's thin leg.

"Ebony Blast!" called a voice, interrupting the moment.

IceDevimon grabbed Mako in his other hand and spun them behind him.

* * *

"We're almost there." Keramon said.

"I hope so." Angewomon said. "I'm getting confused."

"Hang in there Angewomon." Kari encouraged.

Getting closer to the source, voices began to sound.

"Don't you dare go near them!"

"Look out Loweemon!"

"Koichi, get down!"

Kari looked at Angewomon. "Come on, we have to hurry. Thanks Keramon." Kari called, rushing to the battle.

Kari had to duck to avoid a blast of energy. She looked ahead and saw Koichi, Ai and Mako huddled in a corner.

"Koichi, get them over here!" Kari called.

Koichi looked up and saw Kari. "Kari!" he grabbed Ai and Mako and ran to Kari. "How did you get in here?"

"We got past the guard." Kari smiled.

Angewomon joined the battle. "Heaven's Charm!" she raised her arms above her head.

A green light enveloped all the digimon. JagerLoweemon froze in his tracks. IceDevimon looked at his hands. "My power is growing."

"Mine too." Loweemon gasped.

Angewomon flew in between them. "Well don't just stand there like digimon on parade. Attack him while he's frozen! Celestial Arrow!"

"Tundra Freeze!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The three attacks hit JagerLoweemon right on his head. He fell on the floor knowing he was beaten. He looked at Koichi and Loweemon.

"Why do you attack me in my home?" he asked.

"This isn't your home." Loweemon told him. "You belong with us. Please, snap out of it."

JagerLoweemon jumped behind the digimon and began to advance to the humans. "I think it's time for you to be destroyed."

"Ai, Mako!" IceDevimon called. "Where's a Blue Card when I need it?"

"Is this what you mean?" Mako asked.

"Hurry guys, swipe the card!" IceDevimon called.

Ai held the digivice as Mako swiped the card.

"IceDevimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon!"

SkullSatamon was just a red-brown skeleton with a black ball in his ribcage. A new addition was a staff that appeared. SkullSatamon jumped in front of the humans. "Bone Blaster!"

A bolt of energy was fired from his staff. JagerLoweemon ducked but the blast hit something on JagerLoweemon's back.

A pink creature fell off stood up. One giant eyeball looked at everyone.

"Gross." Angewomon commented.

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon called.

The red gems on his body glowed as he was shrouded by darkness. JagerLoweemon jumped towards the creature. Screaming in pain, the pink entity was destroyed. He turned around to face the group.

"I was the only able to resist the corruption, so they had to use a Parasimon to control me." JagerLoweemon told them.

"Who tried to control you?" Kari asked.

"In this world, they are called the Dark Quintet." JagerLoweemon replied. "Each one commands two of us beasts."

"Tell us about them later, right now we need to get out." Koichi said.

"Keramon!" Kari called.

Out of the shadows, Keramon appeared. "You called?"

"Can you show us out please?" she asked.

"Come on." He smiled. "You're lucky I was just staying close by." Mako walked to Keramon and hugged him. "What was that for?"

Mako whispered his reply. "For the Blue Card."

* * *

So it was Keramon who gave them the Blue card. Oh well, Hydrowomon has her battle next.


	19. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Hydrowomon

Hi Guys, here is the Hydrowomon's Chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Except for the Purified Versions of the spirits of Water.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Seeing GranLocomon leave with her brother made Jun feel nervous. She felt an arm on her shoulder. Following the arm to its owner, she saw Matt smiling back at her.

"Don't worry, Davis will be fine." He reassured her. "He's got Veemon and everyone else to look out for him."

"Yeah, besides, we're here." Kazu smiled.

"You can count on it." added Nimuemon.

"Right, let's go get the beast." Jun said, taking charge.

Matt just stared at her. "Are you sure you're Jun Motomiya?"

She turned around. "Very funny Matt."

She walked off the platform and found herself standing in a thin layer of water. She took in her surroundings. A beach at least a mile long, waves crashing against the cliffs that lined the edge.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Jun gasped with amazement.

"Yeah." Kazu agreed.

Matt walked to the beach and looked about. Gabumon just walked by Matt's side just in case he was needed. Nimuemon walked to the water's edge. Jun began to question Nimuemon and why she was concerned about Jun.

Jun walked to her. "Nimuemon, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you watching out for me?"

"Well, you know how Takuya has Agunimon?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah."

Nimuemon turned her head. "Well, that's what you are to me."

"You mean, I'm a warrior?"

"Not yet. The other spirits and I have decided that we shall join with you when we have the beast spirits back on the side of good."

"Well, we'll have to wait until then." Jun smiled back. "So, what's the deal with Hydrowomon?"

"I don't know." Nimuemon sighed. "We were fine for a few years until this happened." She flicked her arms to signify their current situation. "The beasts just suddenly started to attack us and we were sent here."

Matt heard the conversation. "So where do we start looking?" he interrupted.

Nimuemon faced Matt. "Well, she's the beast spirit of water, so any place where water is I expect."

Kazu looked around and noticed a cave. "Hey, how about we try the cave?"

The others joined him and they began to enter the cave. The walls glistened with moisture reflecting light. Small stalactites hung from the cave roof. Nimuemon led the way with Jun following behind, with Matt covering the back.

"This place sure is creepy." whispered Jun.

Kazu thought the exact same thing but didn't want to admit he was scared. Gabumon was nervous in case any water dropped onto his fur.

"Hey Nimuemon, any idea if Hydrowomon could be in this cave somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Honestly, no." Nimuemon replied. Kazu and Matt groaned. "But by now, each of the beasts would have each made a stronghold, it's just a matter of where they've hidden the entrance."

"And if we find the entrance?" asked Kazu.

"Then we storm the place." Nimuemon stated.

Jun was wide-eyed. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, we'd be better off trying to sneak in." Matt added.

"I don't think so." teased a voice. Jolting around, they saw four small brown creatures with black spikes on their backs.

"Gizamon!" called Matt.

Guardromon stood protectively in front of Kazu. Guardromon pointed his arms at the Gizamon. "Guardian Barrage!" he called before releasing the missiles at the Gizamon. Three of the Gizamon ran away. The remaining Gizamon eyed up the group.

"Spiral Saw!" it called, curling up and spinning extremely fast.

Everyone managed to dodge the attack. "You missed!" teased Kazu.

Gizamon landed and faced the group. It smirked. "Wasn't aiming at you."

They looked around and saw Gizamon had managed to carve through the floor around their feet. It crumbled away and everyone fell through.

Darkness slowly faded as Jun opened her eyes. She found herself back on the beach. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed the unconscious form of Nimuemon, Guardromon and Matt nearby. She scrambled over.

"Matt, wake up." She pleaded, gently shaking Matt.

With no luck, she moved over to Nimuemon. "Please, someone wake up."

"Jun?" Jun turned around to see Guardromon slowly pushing himself up.

"Guardromon? Are you okay?"

"I think so." Guardromon moaned. "Where's Kazu?"

"I don't know." Jun told him. "I just woke up and found the three of you."

"What happened?" Matt moaned, gaining consciousness.

Jun turned around. "We fell and wound up on the beach somehow. And as far as I can tell, something took Kazu and Gabumon for some reason."

Matt stood up. "Right then, let's go back to that cave and get that Gizamon to spill."

Jun grabbed Matt's arm. "Hold it Matt, you can't do anything without Gabumon to protect you and Guardromon can't do a thing without Kazu."

Matt sighed and took a deep breath. "Right, we need a plan."

Jun looked at Nimuemon. "First, we need to find a way to wake Nimuemon."

After a minute of thinking, a large wave crashed onto the beach. A small spray of water covered Nimuemon. She moved slightly.

Jun smiled. "That's it. Matt, give me a hand."

Matt came to Jun's side and followed her lead of pushing Nimuemon to the water. The current pulled her out.

"Jun, what have we done?"

"We put the warrior of water in her element." She smiled.

Fountains of water erupted. Matt and Jun backed away. One fountain shrunk as it approached the beach. Jun smiled as she recognised a figure on the water. "Nimuemon! You're okay!"

Nimuemon jumped onto the beach. "Well of course I am. That was a smart idea."

"Now that everyone's awake, I suggest we go back into the cave now." Matt insisted.

With everyone in agreement, they headed back to the cave, but found its entrance blocked.

"Stand back, let me try." Nimuemon offered. She held her arms out and aimed them at the entrance. "Bubble Barrage!" Several bubbles erupted and destroyed the rocks. "Childs play."

Going into the cave once again, they found that where the hole was carved, there was nothing. No sign that Gizamon even carved a hole. With no other option, they travelled further on.

It seemed to go on for miles. "Are we at the end yet?" asked Matt.

"I can't tell." Nimuemon strained. "There's no sign of it ending."

"Well I have a good question." Jun inputted. "If we're deep in the cave, where is the light coming from? There are no sources nearby."

"There must be a light further in." presumed Matt. "I just hope Gabumon is alright."

* * *

Gabumon was awoken by a sharp pain. He opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wall being poked by a metal pole. He found that two Divermon were poking him with his harpoon.

"Hey leave him alone!" called a voice.

Gabumon looked across the room and saw Kazu also chained up against a wall. "Kazu! Are you alright?"

"They could have better room service." He joked.

"Silence." snapped a Divermon.

"What are we doing here?" Kazu demanded.

"The Mistress requested it." The other answered. "She wanted a digidestined and its digimon."

Kazu and Gabumon exchanged a knowing glance. "Well, are you sure you got the right pair?" Gabumon asked.

The Divermon looked at each other. "Yes, of course we are."

Kazu smirked. "Well, you goofed big time. Gabumon isn't my digimon. Guardromon is."

"And the blonde person is my partner." Gabumon snickered.

"I told you to bring both!" one Divermon shouted.

"Then both digimon would have digivolved and we'd have no chance." The other argued.

Gabumon took this opportunity. "Kazu, watch out. Blue Blaster!" A blue stream of fire shot from his mouth and hit the chains holding Kazu.

Kazu landed on the floor. The Divermon spun around. "Striking Fish!"

They aimed their harpoons at Kazu. Shooting at an incredible speed. Kazu found it a wonder that he was able to dodge the attacks. He ran around the cave to Gabumon's side.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out." Kazu reassured.

Gabumon kicked Kazu aside just as a harpoon came and accidentally broke a chain. Gabumon gathered his strength and found he couldn't break the chain. He fired another 'Blue Blaster' and broke the final chain.

Kazu sat up as a Divermon aimed his harpoon right at Kazu's head. "You'll pay for that."

Kazu was paralysed with fear. "Gabumon, help."

Gabumon was knocked out against a wall. There was nothing Kazu could do. A small beeping attracted Kazu's attention. He looked at the only escape route and saw a yellow light. A small smile crept onto his face.

"You're in for it now." He sneered.

Gabumon began to glow in a yellow light. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Where Gabumon stood, there was now a huge white and blue wolf. "Get on Kazu!" it growled.

Kazu nodded and immediately jumped on. Garurumon jumped over the Divermon and turned to face them.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon called.

A blue beam shot from Garurumon's mouth and hit the Divermon, pushing them with force into the wall. They pushed themselves up and aimed their harpoons.

"Watch out Garurumon!" warned Kazu.

"Grenade Destroyer!"

Several bullets hit the Divermon's harpoons, throwing off their aim. Kazu looked at the source, happy to see the brown robot and the blonde boy standing beside him.

"Guardromon, Matt, boy are we glad to see you!" Kazu called.

"Get over here now!" called Matt.

Kazu looked down at Garurumon. "You heard him."

Garurumon jumped the small distance to join Matt. "Sorry Guardromon, I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you."

"Don't worry." Guardromon said. He turned down the tunnel and began to run away.

Matt jumped on Garurumon's back and they followed Guardromon out. "Garurumon, when did you digivolve?"

"About a minute ago."

"Where are Jun and Nimuemon?" asked Kazu.

"Just a little further on." Matt smiled.

* * *

Jun was getting a little restless. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"They'll be as long as it takes Jun." Nimuemon answered.

Jun looked at Nimuemon. "Isn't there any way to know how they're getting along?"

Nimuemon shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think there is."

Jun sat down at the crossroads in the cave. A small gurgling began to fill the cave. She looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"No. What was it?" asked Nimuemon.

"A weird gurgling sound." Jun replied.

The sound grew louder. Nimuemon looked around. "I think I hear it now."

"Where is it coming from?"

Nimuemon walked around the cave, taking a few steps down each pathway. She found that the sound was coming from the entrance. Jun stood beside Nimuemon. "Any idea what's making the noise?"

Nimuemon stepped back. "Jun, come on. We're getting out of here."

Jun followed Nimuemon as they ran away. "Nimuemon, what is it?"

"Numemon and Geremon. Trust me, you don't want to face them." Nimuemon warned.

Jun decided to listen to her digimon companion and not ask further questions. They reached a moderate sized room with only a pool of water at the centre. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we may at the entrance to Hydrowomon's Fortress." Nimuemon guessed.

Jun walked to the pool of water. She gazed into it and clearly saw her own reflection. Behind her reflection, something came into focus. It looked like a face with dark blue hair. Jun was mesmerised. She reached her hand to the face as a webbed hand grabbed her and tried to pull her under. "Nimuemon, help me!" she screamed.

Nimuemon ran to Jun and grabbed her free arm. She tried her pull her to safety but was losing the battle. She let go with one of her hands and aimed it at the webbed hand. "Bubble Barrage!" Her bubbles hit the hand but had no effect.

Nimuemon felt her grip begin to loosen. "Jun, I'm slipping."

Jun smiled at her. "It's ok. Just find the others and bring them here."

Nimuemon didn't want to let go, but she felt Jun slip away, inch by inch.

Nimuemon slipped back, letting Jun go and be pulled underneath the water. Nimuemon looked at the pool. She couldn't believe it. Jun was here one minute and gone the next. She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

She looked around, ready to fight. She relaxed when she saw Guardromon, followed by Garurumon.

Matt and Kazu jumped off Garurumon. "Where's Jun?"

Nimuemon pointed to the water. "Something pulled her in the water."

Matt ran to the water and looked at it. "It doesn't _look_ like it can be swam in. There's a definite bottom but I can't tell how far down it goes."

Nimuemon gulped and jumped in the water. The four onlookers couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What is she doing?" asked a stunned Kazu.

"I think she's seeing how far down it is before it hits the bottom." Guardromon guessed.

Nimuemon emerged from the water. "It's not that far to the bottom. There's a cave that stretches about ten metres then you can get out of the water again."

"That doesn't sound bad." Kazu thought.

"What about me?" Guardromon asked. "If I try swimming, I could rust up."

Kazu turned to face his companion. "Couldn't you just degenerate to Kapurimon?"

Kazu began to look through a deck of cards. He smiled and pulled one out. He pulled the card through a slot on his digivice. "Digi-Modify! Power Loss Activate!"

Guardromon glowed yellow and shrunk down, losing his arms and legs in the process. He had degenerated to Kapurimon. Garurumon glowed yellow and degenerated to Gabumon.

"Let's go rescue Jun." Matt said, taking command.

* * *

Jun opened her eyes and found herself in a throne room. She looked around and saw Hydrowomon sat on the throne.

"Hydrowomon! What's going on?"

"I brought you here to rule with me."

Jun smiled. "That's nice but doesn't a queen need a king, not a princess?"

"I rule alone. I brought you here to be my heir."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Jun.

Hydrowomon raised her trident. A short wave crashing sound was heard. A large blue monster emerged from a cave next to the throne. It had a tentacle for one arm, a pair of red wings and a trident of its own in its other hand. "Then, dear Jun Motomiya, I have no choice but to feed you to Dragomon."

"How did you know my surname was Motomiya?"

Hydrowomon gasped. Jun noticed her eyes change from the bright red eyes to crystal blue eyes then back again. "Enough. Dragomon, go get your dinner!"

Dragomon looked at Jun. He slowly stepped toward Jun. He growled as he walked along. Jun closed her eyes, feeling Dragomon's tentacle wrap itself around her. Her feet slowly left the ground. She could feel Dragomon's breath as she was brought closer to his mouth. She tensed as she felt slight moisture on her hands.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Grenade Destroyer!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

Jun opened her eyes and saw Nimuemon standing with Matt, Kazu, a robot and a big white wolf.

"Can someone please get me off this thing?" Jun screamed.

Matt jumped onto Garurumon. "Come on Garurumon, let's go help our friend." Matt felt a sharp pain in his heart. He pulled out the crest Mimi had made for him as a blue light shone. Matt rolled off Garurumon as his digivice glowed. "It can't be. The Crest of Friendship. But it's not real."

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

In Garurumon's place stood what was best described as a 'Punk Garurumon'. He wore a pair of jeans with spikes on the right knee cap as well as there being a tear on the right hand side of the jeans. A skull and crossbones pattern adorned the left leg. A brass-knuckle was sported on the left hand with a green sleeve.

He growled lowly. "Ok you slime ball. Let her go!"

Dragomon growled. "Make me."

WereGarurumon jumped up. He landed on Dragomon's shoulder and began to punch his larger foe. His tentacle began to loosen around Jun.

"Hey careful! I'm slipping!" Jun shouted.

"Just a little longer Jun!" WereGarurumon promised.

Jun could feel herself dropping even faster now. "I'm going to drop."

WereGarurumon front-flipped over Dragomon's head and grabbed Jun securely. He jumped with his powerful legs and landed by Matt and Kazu.

Jun looked around. Once she knew she was safe, she let out the breath she was holding.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon." Kazu answered.

"Let's hope they can put up a good fight." Jun wished.

Dragomon swung his tentacle and smashed WereGarurumon into the cave wall. He used his arm to grab Guardromon and throw him close to Hydrowomon.

"Hey, watch it you overgrown squid! You almost hit me!" Hydrowomon screamed.

Dragomon spun around and glared at Hydrowomon. "So what if I did?" What Dragomon said confused everyone.

"I rule this place. You serve me." Hydrowomon demanded.

Dragomon flung his arm and Hydrowomon smashed into the floor nearby Jun. Jun knelt down to help. "Are you ok?"

Hydrowomon pushed herself up and Jun away. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But you need help." Jun protested.

Hydrowomon was about to reply when Dragomon roared. "I am now the ruler of this area. Be gone intruders."

Hydrowomon pointed her trident at Dragomon. "I will not be denied my throne by a piece of sushi with a bad attitude."

Nimuemon stood by Jun and Hydrowomon. "It isn't your throne. You aren't destined to rule an area. You are destined to fight alongside us as the beast warrior of water."

Hydrowomon's red eyes faded yet again to reveal crystal blue eyes. She shook her head and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In a cave by a beach." replied Nimuemon.

"Hydrowomon?" asked Matt, cautiously.

"It's ok. I'm back to my senses now." She reassured. A low growl drew Hydrowomon's attention back to Dragomon. "I suggest we get out of here. Now!"

Dragomon looked at the group. "For releasing the control on Hydrowomon, I grant you safe passage out of my domain."

They did not need to be told twice. They turned to run away but found that there several tunnels. Matt turned around to see Dragomon pointing towards one tunnel.

"Thank you." he said, leading the group away.

When they were out of sight, Dragomon sighed and sat in the throne. He felt a cold wind. He looked around and his eyes laid upon a shadow.

"Master, the control has weakened. She is back with the warrior of water." Dragomon started to tremble. "No please. I haven't done anything wrong." Dragomon's scream filled the air as he was reduced to nothing.

On the beach, the digidestined group had just exited the cave.

"We're finally out of that cave." Jun smiled.

"Tell me about it." Matt said in his calm tone.

"And I can't believe we got Hydrowomon back on our side." Kazu enthused.

Nimuemon looked at Hydrowomon. "Are you sure you're alright now?"

"Yes Nimuemon, I am fine now." Hydrowomon answered. "Whatever was trying to control me lost its control. I think the girl had something to do with it." Hydrowomon looked at Jun. She could see something in her but could not place it. "What is it about her that I'm sensing?"

"I believe she is meant to wield our power." Nimuemon replied.

Hydrowomon nodded as they walked along the beach, back to the train station.

* * *

More than half of the Beast Spirits are on the side of good now. They're really winning.


	20. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Zephyrmon

Hi Guys, Sorry for the long time with no updates. But here is 'Zephyrmon'.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Zoe, Tai and Ryo arrived at their destination. The base of a mountain. A wind blew around them.

"Zephyrmon's here." Zoe said.

"Because of a little wind?" Ryo asked.

Zoe pointed to the sky. "No, she's here!"

Tai and Ryo looked up. They saw the figure of Zephyrmon flying towards them.

Tai looked at Agumon. "Ready?"

Agumon nodded. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

Agumon changed from the waist high orange dinosaur to a giant dinosaur with a brown helmet.

"Get ready Cyberdramon." Ryo said.

Cyberdramon growled a response.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon called.

A pink wind hit Greymon, knocking him to the ground. Kazemon and Cyberdramon flew aside to avoid the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon called, releasing her own wind attack.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon hurled his own attack at Zephyrmon.

Zephyrmon expertly dodged the attacks. Her hands and feet became surrounded by a red light. "Plasma Pods!"

Zephyrmon raced towards Cyberdramon. She brought her arms and legs into her body. She was too fast for Cyberdramon and he was hit by the attack.

Cyberdramon hit the ground and changed to a smaller purple dinosaur-like creature. Ryo ran to the creature. "Monodramon, are you ok?"

Monodramon opened his eyes. "I'm fine, Ryo."

"Greymon, get up!" Tai called.

Ryo looked around to see Tai close to Greymon. "Tai, get away!"

Ryo let go of Monodramon and ran to Tai. Zoe looked around and ran towards the boys. "Guys, move out of the way!"

Zephyrmon used her 'Plasma Pods' attack again on some rocks nearby. This caused a slight dust cloud. Enough to block the view of the digimon.

A few screams later and the dust settled. Kazemon looked around. "Zoe? Where are you?"

Monodramon stood up. "Ryo's gone too."

"Tai's disappeared." Greymon added.

"Can you see anything?" Kazemon asked.

"No. There's no sign of them anywhere." Greymon replied before de-digivolving back into Agumon.

"Well, they have to be somewhere." Monodramon insisted.

"Zephyrmon must have took them to her hideout."

"And where would that be?" Agumon asked.

Kazemon shook her head. "I'm not sure."

* * *

A throbbing pain from his head woke him from his unconscious state. A red liquid lightly coated his fingers.

"You're bleeding." said a concerned voice.

He looked around. "Zoe?"

"Yes. It's me." She replied.

"What happened?"

"Zephyrmon blasted some rocks and one hit you on the head." Zoe explained. She ripped the bottom of her dress for some cloth. She carefully patted his head. "I don't think I'll be able to stop the bleeding."

"It's alright." He replied, a slight smile on his face. "At least someone's with me."

"Shush, don't talk like that." Zoe instructed. "You're going to be fine."

"I don't think so." He replied. "I only wish I had…" he coughed when he said the name of his digimon, "…here with me."

"I told you not to talk like that." Zoe replied.

* * *

"Mistress!" called a giant chicken.

Zephyrmon entered the room. "What is it Akatorimon?"

"I believe that our attempt to get the children has severely damaged one of them."

"What do you mean?" Zephyrmon questioned.

"The male is bleeding." Akatorimon informed her.

"Impossible." Zephyrmon responded.

"The only possible explanation is when you created your dust cloud, a rock must have hit his head." Akatorimon explained.

"I didn't want any of them harmed." Zephyrmon moaned. "The boss will not be happy."

"Mistress, if I may, who is your boss?" Akatorimon asked.

Zephyrmon looked at her minion. "As much as I would like to tell you, I'm afraid I can't." Zephyrmon shuddered as she thought of her boss.

"Very well. I shall drop the subject." Akatorimon said.

"Thank you." Zephyrmon nodded. "Where is our medic?"

"On a scouting mission." Akatorimon replied. "Right now, there are only just us two and the prisoner."

"Well, I guess that we'll have to patch up the boy." Zephyrmon concluded.

* * *

Kazemon led her two rookie companions up the mountain. "It should only be a little further."

"What should?" Agumon asked.

"I'm not sure." Kazemon replied. "Monodramon, what are you doing?"

"There's red clay around here." He replied. "There's a trail that stops at this wall."

Kazemon looked down and picked up the 'clay'. Rubbing it between her fingers, she realised "This is blood. We have to hurry."

* * *

Zoe shook her companion, "Come on. Stay awake."

"But Zoe, I'm getting sleepy." He moaned. "Let me sleep."

Footsteps approached. Zoe turned her head and saw her other companion walking towards them. "How is he?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Getting sleepy. We need a doctor."

"I hope we get out of here soon." The other boy said. "I heard that one of his group is a doctor."

"Of all the digidestined here, one of us is bound to be a doctor Ryo. I hope." Zoe said, looking at Tai's face as he tried once again to close his eyes.

Ryo looked down the small tunnel as he heard voices. "Someone's coming."

Zoe held Tai close. Ryo stood in front of the two. Zephyrmon and Akatorimon approached.

"Bring me the boy." Zephyrmon demanded.

"I don't think so." Zoe snapped. "You've hurt him pretty bad and now you want me to hand him over? You must be crazy!"

Zephyrmon shook her head. "Look, I want to try to save him. It is in my best interest to make sure no-one dies."

"So why hit him on the head?" Ryo asked.

"That was an accident." Akatorimon insisted. "The mistress only intended to kidnap, not to harm."

"Great job." Zoe muttered. "Besides, even if you know some first-aid, you would have only learnt knowledge from when I was twelve."

"That is true." Zephyrmon admitted. "All I know is just what you've already done."

"Don't you have any doctors?" Ryo asked.

Zephyrmon shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But come with me, my lair has some medical supplies."

With no other choice, they had to follow Zephyrmon.

* * *

"I wish I was still Cyberdramon." Monodramon complained.

"Well, you're not." Agumon snapped. "So just let it drop."

"Agumon, what's wrong?" Kazemon asked.

"I'm not sure." Agumon realised. "I just snapped."

"Why would that happen?" Monodramon asked.

"Beats me." Agumon replied.

Five minutes of walking led them to a dead end on the mountain. Kazemon put her hands on her hips. "Well, this is annoying."

The rock face began to crumble and move. Kazemon ushered the two dinosaur digimon behind a boulder.

Zephyrmon walked out. "Just a little further kids."

Kazemon saw Zoe by Zephyrmon. Ryo was holding Tai up. Agumon jumped out. "Tai, are you ok?"

Zephyrmon spun around. "What are you doing here?"

Ryo made a grab for his digivice. Then he realised something. "Zoe, can you get Tai? I won't be able to help otherwise."

Zoe ran to get Tai. Ryo quickly grabbed a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Monodramon digivolve to…Airdramon!"

Monodramon had digivolved to his champion form. A large blue serpentine creature with torn, red wings with a skull head-plate.

Zephyrmon flew into the air. "I can still defeat you. Hurricane Gale!"

Zephyrmon's attack sailed around Airdramon. "Spinning Needle!"

Hairs from the collar of Airdramon became sharp like needles and hit Zephyrmon.

"Mistress!" Akatorimon called.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon called, unleashing her attack behind Akatorimon.

Akatorimon was pushed into the mountain. Akatorimon was suddenly surrounded with a flurry of white feathers. The feathers fell to the ground, showing a red and yellow penguin-looking digimon with a green beak.

"Muchomon?!" Ryo exclaimed.

Muchomon looked at his wings. He quickly ran away.

"Get back here!" Zephyrmon called.

Muchomon turned around. "Forget it lady, thanks for the power but I'm not getting myself killed for a rotten egg!" Muchomon disappeared down the mountain.

"How did he know about him?" Zephyrmon asked herself. "I wouldn't tell him about my master."

Tai moaned in Zoe's arms. His digivice began to glow. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Now we're talking." Greymon growled. "Nova Blast!"

Greymon unleashed the giant fireball from his mouth. Tai opened his eyes and looked around. His vision blurry, but to him, it was clear enough to know they were in trouble.

"Tai, don't move." Zoe told him. "You're in no condition to move."

"I have to do something." Tai breathed. "I can't let us lose."

Greymon turned around. "Tai, listen to…Argh!"

"Greymon!" Tai called, pushing himself out of Zoe's arms. Tai limped to his digimon. "Are you hurt?"

"He will be." Zephyrmon said venomously. "Plasma Pods!"

Zephyrmon headed to Tai. Tai glared at the oncoming digimon. He felt something warm against his chest.

"Greymon, digivolve!" Tai shouted.

Greymon was surprised by Tai's outburst but felt a rush of energy. "Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

Tai smiled when he saw MetalGreymon. "Go get her big guy."

Zephyrmon was intercepted by a metal claw. She bounced off harshly. "What happened?"

"Hello there." MetalGreymon said, smugly.

Ryo pulled out a blue card and swiped it. "Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!"

"Airdramon digivolve to…Cyberdramon."

Ryo smiled. "We're going to win."

Cyberdramon flew around Zephyrmon and kicked her in her back. She fell to MetalGreymon who used his metal claw to get Zephyrmon to the ground.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon unleashed her attack to knock Zephyrmon into the wall.

Cyberdramon flew in front of her. "Desolation Claw!" his attack weakened Zephyrmon to the point where she was gasping for air.

"I will not be defeated." She said, wiping blood from her cheek.

"Think again!" MetalGreymon defied. "Giga Blaster!"

The metal plate on MetalGreymon's chest opened up and two missiles erupted out. The missiles hit the rock above Zephyrmon. The resulting explosion caused boulders to fall and bury Zephyrmon.

"Zephyrmon!" called Zoe and Kazemon.

Zoe began to pull some of the rocks away.

Tai fell to his knees as MetalGreymon de-digivolved to Koromon, a pink head with long ears and red eyes.

Ryo and Cyberdramon got to Tai. "Dude, don't over-exert yourself."

"Zoe!" Kazemon called, pushing Zoe aside.

Ryo turned around. Zephyrmon had pinned Kazemon to what remained of the rock-wall. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're a legendary warrior." Kazemon strained. "A force for good."

Tai looked at the digivice in his hand. "It's worked before…" he held his arm out as best he could, aiming his digivice at Zephyrmon.

A yellow light came from his digivice and surrounded Zephyrmon. She began to shiver, her grip loosening on Kazemon, who took the opportunity to get away and stand by Zoe's side.

Zephyrmon became as black as a shadow. The black light began to bubble away. As the last black blob left Zephyrmon, Tai let his arm drop.

Zephyrmon turned around. Her eyes fell upon Tai. She took one step forward. "I'm sorry."

"Zephyrmon?" Zoe asked.

Zephyrmon looked at the blonde-haired girl. "Zoe. It's been a long time."

"Four years for me." Zoe added. "Now help us get Tai to the train station at the base of the mountain."

"It's the least I can do." Zephyrmon nodded.

"Will he be alright?" Koromon asked from Zoe's arms.

"I hope so Koromon." Zoe admitted. "I hope so."

* * *

Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. Also, to those Tai-fans out there, I'm sorry. I wanted one of them to be hurt like that but it wasn't until the moment of Ryo walking down the tunnel that I decided for Tai to be hurt.


	21. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Korikakumon

Hi Everyone. I am SO SORRY for this long time. I believe my muses had gone on vacation but I think they're back now so hopefully I will be updating more regularly now. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Tommy, Yolei and Ken had their arms wrapped around their bodies.

"Who's idea was it to get off here?" Yolei asked.

"You chose to get off here." Kumamon reminded her. "We didn't force you."

"And you should have realised it would be cold." Tommy added.

"Well, obviously I didn't think this through." Yolei snapped.

"Yolei, just focus your rage on Korikakumon." Ken said in his soothing voice.

Yolei nodded and looked around. "So, where do we start?"

"May I suggest we find some shelter?" Hawkmon made his opinion known.

"I second that." Wormmon shivered.

Kumamon led the group through the field of snow. "Are sure you know where we're going?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it helps that I can feel it getting colder as we go this way." Kumamon replied.

"So it's going to get colder?" moaned Yolei.

Kumamon nodded it response.

Ten minutes later, Yolei fell to her knees. "It's too cold. I can't go on."

Ken picked up his girlfriend. "Yolei, we have to keep moving."

"I can't." she whispered.

"You have to." Ken insisted.

Tommy looked back. "Kumamon, can you see anything that might give us some warmth?"

Kumamon looked around. "I can see one place but it's not advisable."

"Why?" Tommy asked, looking at his partner.

"It's a giant ice palace in the middle of a snowy land." Kumamon answered. "Korikakumon is going to be there."

"I don't care." Yolei shivered. "I'll take it."

Yolei sped off to the ice palace. The others followed Yolei close behind. Yolei, summoning what strength she had, pushed the doors open.

It was surprisingly warm inside. Ken closed the doors with ease. He turned around and found that it looked just like Originus House. Only made out of ice.

"Let's get this over with." Yolei decided.

"Where do we start?" asked Ken, walking to the dining room, Wormmon on his shoulder.

"Ken, I think we should look where Lillymon would be." Wormmon said.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked his partner.

"Well, if this place is a copy of Originus House, wouldn't it make sense that Korikakumon would be in the owner's room?"

"He has a point Ken." Tommy agreed.

Ken nodded. "Ok, where is her room?"

"I'm not sure." Yolei remembered. "I don't think we even went upstairs."

"Of course not." Tommy sighed. "That would be too easy."

"And of course it would not be as easy as 'Hey Korikakumon, can you be good again?' because that would be just weird." Kumamon added.

"Well, I'm going upstairs." Yolei said, making her way up the fragile stairs.

Tommy and Kumamon ran up the stairs to follow Yolei. As Ken took his first step on the staircase, cracks began to shape and spread. Ken looked down and turned to Tommy and Kumamon. "Hurry up! The stairs are breaking!"

They turned around and saw that the stairs were indeed cracking. Kumamon jumped to the top in one go. Yolei held her hand out for Tommy as the stairs finally broke. Ken called out as Yolei grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him to her floor as the last remnants crumbled away.

"Is Tommy ok?" Ken called.

Yolei nodded. "Yes, just a little shaken."

"I'm going to explore around down here." Ken told her. "You look around up there."

"Be careful." Yolei told her boyfriend.

"I will." Ken said, picking up Wormmon and walking away.

Yolei looked at the situation. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kumamon asked.

"We're just going to look around up here." She told the warrior of ice. "But we have to stay together."

They walked to one room and Yolei slowly opened the door. Peering inside, she saw an empty room.

"It's just an empty room." she told the others.

Tommy looked inside. "What's that in the corner?" he stepped inside.

Walking slowly, he saw that there was an ice sculpture huddled in the corner. "Hello?"

"Tommy, it's just some ice." Yolei said.

"I don't think so." Tommy said slowly.

He placed his hand on the sculpture. The sculpture shook. Tommy backed up to Yolei, Hawkmon and Kumamon. Bright yellow eyes looked at the group.

"Did Korikakumon send you?" it asked.

"Nope." Tommy smiled. "In fact, we're here to stop Korikakumon."

"But he's so strong. Nothing can stop him."

"Well, we're going to try." Yolei stated.

"Well, I suppose I could help you." the digimon concluded. "I'm Icemon."

* * *

Ken and Wormmon had found themselves in the basement.

"How did we get here?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure." Wormmon replied. "Can we leave now?"

"No Wormmon." Ken told his friend. "We have to find Korikakumon."

Wormmon was upset but knew his partner was right. He jumped from Ken's arms and began looking around himself. He found a small box. "Ken, come look at this."

Ken turned around and walked to Wormmon. "What is it?"

"A box."

"I mean what is in the box?" Ken asked. He opened the box and saw an object encased in ice. "What is that?"

"Ice?"

Ken sighed. "Come on Wormmon. Let's try to get to Yolei. Hopefully she's had some luck."

* * *

"What happened to the stairs?" Icemon asked.

"They kind of shattered when we were walking up them." Yolei answered.

"So how are we supposed to get down there?"

"Why would we want to go down?" Kumamon asked.

"Because Korikakumon's throne is in the basement." Icemon replied.

"Then, we're getting down there as soon as we can." Yolei realised. "Ken could be in the basement!"

"I got it." Kumamon stepped forward. "Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon created a slide for the group to get downstairs.

Icemon led them to the basement where there was no sign of Ken or Wormmon. "Where are they?"

"Yolei, look at this." Hawkmon instructed, pointing a wing to a silver device on the floor.

Yolei picked it up. "It's Ken's D-Terminal." Yolei opened it up. "It looks like he was trying to send a message. He only wrote my name and then something or someone made him drop it."

Ken's D-Terminal began beeping. A wireless connection had been made. The Digi-Eggs of Courage and Love had been copied to Ken's D-Terminal.

"Well, that was unexpected." Yolei stated.

"There should be a hidden panel here." Icemon said. With a small click, the wall swung open to reveal a hidden room. "I knew it."

Ken stood by a large throne staring blankly at the new arrivals. Yolei ran and hugged her boyfriend. "Ken, I was so worried." When Ken didn't return her hug, she looked him in the eyes. She saw a blankness she had seen once before. A look of fear erupted. "Ken?"

Ken sneered. "My name is the Digimon Emperor."

"Ken. Please listen to me." Yolei pleaded.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor." Ken shouted.

Yolei backed away behind Hawkmon. "Where's Wormmon?"

"That little insect has been sent to my partner."

"What partner?" Hawkmon asked. "Wormmon is your partner."

"He is not worthy of my attention." Ken answered. "Behold, my new partner!"

Large footsteps sounded throughout the room. They looked around and saw Korikakumon approach and stand at Ken's side.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kumamon said.

Tommy stepped forward. "Korikakumon, listen to me. You're a good guy. Please, come back to us."

"I'm sorry, but he only obeys me." Ken inputted. "Korikakumon, attack them!"

"Frozen Arrowheads!" he roared.

The braids of Korikakumon rose into the air and flew towards the small group. They dove to the side. Yolei grabbed her digivice and D-Terminal.

"Let's try a different egg." Yolei panted. "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to…Harpymon! Shrieking Light!"

Hawkmon had changed into a humanoid creature. It had a woman's face, white wings for arms. Birds claws for feet and a long white tail. "Wind Seeker!" Harpymon flapped her wings as hard as she could. The resulting attack was enough to knock Ken back a few feet but Korikakumon stood strong.

Yolei ran to Ken. "Harpymon, try to keep him busy!" Harpymon lunged at Korikakumon.

Yolei knelt at Ken's side. "Ken, baby, please wake up."

Tommy dodged an arrowhead from Korikakumon, landing at Ken and Yolei's position. "Ouch."

Yolei looked up. "Tommy!"

She crawled to Tommy and saw the cut on his leg. On instinct, she ripped her sleeve for some bandages. She wrapped it up as best as she could. "This should hold."

"How's Ken?"

"Still knocked out." She sighed.

Tommy looked at the laying form of Ken. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Yolei asked.

Tommy carefully crawled to Ken. "This in his hand."

Yolei looked at the icy lump. Icemon was thrown clear across the room and crumbled to pieces. The ice shower startled Yolei. She dropped the icy rock and lost sight of it. "Oh no. Which one is it?"

The ice rocks began to glow. They all suddenly sunk into the ground. Only one rock remained. Yolei picked it up. She held it tightly.

She turned and looked at Korikakumon. She began to breath heavily. Seeing Kumamon and Harpymon be hurt so easily began to make her blood boil. She stood up.

She screamed in fury and threw the rock at Korikakumon. Making contact with his head, he turned to Yolei.

"Avalanche Axes!" he called.

Two spinning axes fell from the sky out of nowhere and dug themselves in the ground. Korikakumon picked them up and threw them at Yolei. Yolei ducked her head down and heard the air be sliced by the passing axes.

She slowly raised her head. Korikakumon was laughing. She took some deep breaths.

"That's it!" she screamed. Korikakumon just looked at Yolei. She walked slowly to Korikakumon, showing no fear. "I've had it. Listen here you big overgrown dust bunny! Tommy and Kumamon are trying to help you!"

Korikakumon looked at Yolei, awestruck at her boldness. "I don't need help!" he argued.

"That's baloney and you know it!" Yolei interrupted. "Your friends are trying to help you and you're attacking them! Who do you think you are?"

"The beast of Ice!" Korikakumon roared.

Yolei raised her arm and smacked Korikakumon on the face! "I don't care who you are! We're trying to help you and you're not even willing to be helped!"

"I already told you that I don't need help!" Korikakumon said.

He roared louder than he had before and swiped Tommy from the ground. Kumamon just stood there, not wanting to attack for fear of hurting Tommy in the process.

"Let him go!" Kumamon shouted.

Korikakumon began to laugh. "Finally, I have something to bargain with."

Soft sounds drew Yolei's attention. "Ken?"

"Yolei?" he asked.

"What happened to you?"

"Korikakumon tried some kind of spell on me but I don't think it worked."

"It did work, just for a little while." Yolei answered. "You became the Emperor."

"Well, I say I get in touch with my past." Ken replied, standing up.

He slowly walked to Korikakumon. "What do you think you're doing?" Korikakumon looked at Ken. "I gave no such order to take the boy. Put him down and bring back Wormmon." Korikakumon looked at Ken, not moving a muscle. "Now!" Ken bellowed.

Slowly, Korikakumon did as Ken demanded. Tommy was lowered to the ground as Kumamon rushed to see if he was alright. Korikakumon reached to the wall and put his hand through it, pulling out a small green digimon.

Wormmon crawled to Ken and rested on his shoulder. Yolei handed his D-Terminal back, showing some eggs.

Ken pressed a button. "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Wormmon Armour Digivolve to…Shadramon! Swarming Courage!"

Wormmon had changed to an insect version of Flamedramon. The armour was similar, the only difference was the wings.

"Get him Shadramon!" Ken called.

"Flash Buster!" Shadramon called, coating himself in flames. He charged at Korikakumon, hitting him in the chest. "Come on guys, a little help!"

"Crystal Breeze!"

"Wind Seeker!"

The combination of attacks knocked him to the ground. The rock by Yolei's feet began to warm. She looked at Korikakumon. She had an idea. Not what she would usually do but it was the only thing she could think of. She picked it up, ran and threw it at Korikakumon's chest. The rock melted into his body.

Korikakumon opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around himself. Everyone stayed on guard. Korikakumon layed eyes on Tommy. He reached a hand out. Shadramon jumped in front to defend. He swore he saw a small smile. "Was that a smile?"

Tommy walked around Shadramon. He stood by Korikakumon. He raised his hand and rubbed Korikakumon's arm. Tommy looked up as he felt a drop of water hit his head. He looked up. "Don't cry. It's not your fault."

"But I…" he started.

"Don't talk." Tommy interrupted. "I know it wasn't you so that's good enough for me." Korikakumon looked at Tommy's sincere smile. He wrapped his hand around Tommy as a pseudo-hug. "Come on, let's meet the others."

Outside, the armoured digimon had changed back into their rookie forms.

"Tommy?" Ken asked.

"Yes?"

"Not to be a pain but judging by how big the train is, Korikakumon is not going to fit in." Ken replied.

Tommy stopped. "Oops."


	22. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: Barkdramon

Hi Everyone. I have completed a few chapters of my stories. Two of 'Digidestined Unite!' and 'Friends' and one chapter of 'Time Scare'.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Apart from Timbermon and Barkdramon.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Joe, Jeri and Shinya's stop had them at a large forest. Jeri held Zurumon in her arms.

"So Barkdramon is here in this jungle?" Shinya asked.

"Technically, it's a forest." Timbermon said.

"Forest? Jungle? Who cares?" Gomamon exclaimed. "We know that he's here somewhere so let's just find him."

"What have I told you about being impulsive?" Joe asked.

"Don't be impulsive?" Gomamon asked.

Joe nodded slowly. "So Timbermon, what can we expect from Barkdramon?"

"I'm not sure." Timbermon replied. "When we were Petaldramon, we would eat trees to gain more power."

"Why trees?" Zurumon asked.

"Because the trees boosted our power." Timbermon explained.

"So whereabouts in the forest is Barkdramon?" Jeri asked.

Timbermon knelt down and placed his hands firmly on the ground. He breathed deeply, feeling the vibrations of the earth.

"Anything?" Shinya asked.

Timbermon looked at Shinya. "Nope. Maybe Rootmon would have been better."

"Why?" Jeri asked.

"Because he would have been able to sense something." Timbermon replied.

Gomamon sighed. "You tried something that Rootmon does, didn't you?"

Timbermon nodded. "I thought that since Rootmon can sense through the earth, maybe I could."

Shinya put his hand in Timbermon's. "Don't worry Timbermon. We just have to think of some other way to find Barkdramon." Shinya let go and looked around. A small smile crept on his face. He began to laugh.

"Shinya, are you alright?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Zurumon asked.

Shinya faced five confused faces. "It's so obvious."

"What is?" Timbermon asked, more confused than ever.

"Rootmon uses the earth since he is the warrior of earth, right?" he asked. Timbermon nodded. "So all you have to do Timbermon, as the warrior of wood, is to feel through the wood."

"Shinya, what are you talking about?" Gomamon asked.

Shinya walked to a tree and tapped the trunk. "Trees."

"Trees?" Joe asked.

"He's lost it." Gomamon stated.

Shinya shook his head. "Nope. Timbermon can use the trees to find where Barkdramon might be."

Joe looked at Timbermon. "What do you think?"

Timbermon was lost for words. "Well, I'm not sure. I don't even know if something like that would work."

"Come on Timbermon, you have to at least try." Shinya pleaded.

Timbermon sighed and walked to the tree where Shinya was standing. He placed his hands flat against the bark. He took a deep breath.

Ten seconds later, "Nothing's happening."

Shinya sighed. "Timbermon, give it some time."

Shinya rested against the tree. Timbermon took in a large breath. "I can hear the trees."

"It worked?" Zurumon asked.

Shinya pulled away from the tree.

Timbermon backed up. "The voices stopped." He looked at Shinya. "Just when you stood up."

"Were you able to find something out?" Jeri asked.

Timbermon nodded and pointed behind her. "We need to go over the tracks and follow the path."

So that is what they did. Together, they walked through the forest.

"So Timbermon, if this digital world is a combination, how did whoever's controlling the beast spirits get the chance to control them anyway?" Joe asked.

"We're not sure." Timbermon responded, thinking back. "Firstly, when Takuya and the others were forced back into their world, the first thing that happened was that Lopmon, Salamon and Patamon instantly digivolved to Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon and restored us to our true forms."

"Cool." Shinya beamed.

"Then a few centuries later, Ophanimon detected a disturbance. We were sent to investigate. Seraphimon and Cherubimon pooled their power and managed to separate us from the beast spirits." Timbermon told the others. "It was necessary so we'd have an advantage." He answered the unasked question. "But when we investigated the portal the linked our world to this one, as strange as it sounds, some string came out, wrapped around the beasts and pulled them in."

"Strings?" Shinya asked.

Timbermon nodded. "That's what I said. String."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a small village in the forest.

The group were welcomed by some digimon called Floramon.

"Welcome to Floralpha." one of the Floramon greeted. "It doesn't look like much but it is our home."

"It's beautiful." Jeri said, looking at the house made of leaves and twigs.

She took in more of the village. Multi-coloured flowers lined gardens, the grass smelled freshly cut and just the sight made everyone feel peaceful.

"Sorry to interrupt but is Barkdramon's lair nearby?" Joe asked.

The Floramon froze. "Why do you ask such a question?" one asked.

"Because we have to stop him." Shinya told them. "So where is he?"

The Floramon looked at each other, having a whispered conversation.

One Floramon stepped forward. "Just go through our village and through the tunnel. You'll see his base."

"Thank you." Shinya said.

They walked through the tunnel, emerging into a quarry.

"A quarry?" Gomamon asked. "Not what I'd expect for the beast of wood."

"Maybe not the quarry, but what about the giant tree?" Zurumon asked.

Jeri looked at the digimon in her arms. "What tree?"

Zurumon jumped out of Jeri's arms and on a ledge. "This tree."

Everyone looked behind them at a gigantic tree. A small opening at the base provided a way in. Cautiously, they slowly entered.

Inside, grass covered the floor and wooden ladders lined the walls to ledges higher up.

"Figures Barkdramon would be in a tree." Timbermon said.

"Let's split up and find him." Shinya suggested.

"Not a good idea." Joe inputted. "I think we should stay together."

"Just what I was hoping for." Growled a voice from above.

They looked up Barkdramon fell with a great thud. Zurumon jumped out of Jeri's hands and became surrounded by yellow beams.

"Zurumon digivolve to…Elecmon."

A red and blue digimon with bright blue eyes landed on the ground. He growled at Barkdramon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" he called, firing a blue bolt of electricity.

Barkdramon raised his claw and absorbed the electricity. "You think a little bit of electricity can stop me?"

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping it would do something." Elecmon said.

"Well, let's try this." Timbermon suggested, standing forward. "Splinter Storm!"

Shards of wood launched themselves to the beast but to no effect. "I'm the _beast_ of wood. Come on, you can do better."

Gomamon looked at Joe. "Joe, you've got to help me digivolve."

Joe grabbed his digivice. "Good luck."

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

Gomamon had changed into a giant woolly walrus with a horn on its forehead. "Let's see how you handle my Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ikkakumon shot it's horn, and two others that grew instantly, straight to Barkdramon. The horns separated and revealed small green objects that hit Barkdramon, exploding on contact.

"That got him." Ikkakumon gloated.

The smoke cleared and Barkdramon stood strong. His voice boomed as he took in a deep breath. "Termite Swarm!"

He breathed out, releasing thousands of little insects towards Ikkakumon. Joe ran to Ikkakumon as Barkdramon's attack hit him. The bugs had eaten the grass and weakened the floor. Ikkakumon's weight was too much, causing the floor to give way, taking Joe and Ikkakumon.

Their screams filled the room as they disappeared from view. Elecmon looked at Jeri. "Jeri, I may be able to help if I could digivolve again."

"But what if you don't become Leomon?" Jeri asked, her eyes watering.

"Jeri, you can't think like that!" Elecmon scolded. "It doesn't matter who I digivolve into. All that matters is that we look out for each other."

"But…" she started.

"But nothing Jeri! I may not digivolve into Leomon but I don't care!" Elecmon called. "All I care about is protecting you and I can't do that unless you help me!"

Barkdramon raised a claw and swiped towards Jeri. Elecmon jumped and pushed Jeri out of the way, causing him to be thrown across the room.

"Elecmon!" she called.

Elecmon tried to stand up but fell. Jeri's chest tightened. She felt like it was happening again. She was going to lose her partner. Again.

"No." she whispered. She took deep breaths and screamed.

Joe, meanwhile, was irritated awake by white fur up his nose. He sneezed. He looked around and found himself on Ikkakumon's back.

"Ikkakumon, wake up." Joe pleaded.

"Just a few more minutes." Ikkakumon yawned.

A scream filled the air. Joe looked up. "Jeri!"

"How are we going to get back up there?" Ikkakumon asked.

"I don't know." Joe replied. "I know it's useless, but if you could digivolve, would Zudomon be able to get up there?"

"I think so." Ikkakumon guessed. "But I can't digivolve."

"I know, but there has to be a way." Joe convinced himself. "There just has to be."

A grey light shone. Joe looked down at his chest. "Mimi's gift."

"Joe, I feel strong." Ikkakumon said.

"This world must help us tap into something once lost." Joe realised as his digimon glowed yellow.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

Jeri's screams had paused Barkdramon. She looked at him. "I've already lost him once. I'm not losing him again."

Elecmon pushed himself onto his feet. "Jeri." He strained.

Jeri pulled out some cards from her card holder and looked at them. She tried to make a conscious decision but instead relied on instinct.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

The familiar yellow beams surrounded Elecmon. Jeri was nervous but was soon filled with a sense of pure delight.

"Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon!"

Leomon stood there. The lion that walks on two legs and wears a pair of jeans. Armed with a sword in a sheath.

"Leomon?" Jeri asked, not believing her eyes.

"I'm back." Leomon smiled. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon punched the air and a fiery image of a lion shot through the air. Barkdramon swatted the attack away.

"This worked once before." Jeri swiped another card. "Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon activate!"

Leomon became surrounded by dark clouds as an image of a pale skinned woman appeared and faded into Leomon. "Darkness Wave!" he roared.

A red energy burst from his mouth and took Barkdramon off his guard. When Barkdramon righted himself, a large creature emerged from underneath. It had brown fur on its face. A horn with jagged edges on its head. A hard shell with spikes on its back. It was also holding a steel hammer in its right hand.

"Vulcans Hammer!" it called.

It raised the hammer and smashed it to the ground. Shards of energy erupted from the ground and headed to Barkdramon.

Jeri and Shinya looked at the newcomer. Joe jumped down from the shell. "Hi guys."

"Who's that?" Shinya asked.

"That's Zudomon." Joe smiled.

"Ikkakumon digivolved?" Jeri asked.

Joe nodded. "We might have the upper edge now."

"I hope." Shinya said, surveying the battle scene from Timbermon's side.

Timbermon was knocked out on the floor, Leomon was using his sword to deflect Barkdramon's Termite Swarm attack and Zudomon was using his hammer to beat Barkdramon back into submission.

"This isn't working." Zudomon said, growing tired.

"Well, what can we do?" Leomon asked, landing next to Zudomon after a backflip.

"Well, let's try combining our attacks." Zudomon suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Timbermon moaned, sitting up.

"Timbermon, don't overwork yourself." Shinya warned.

"I'll be fine Shinya." Timbermon said, limping forward. "Come on guys."

Jeri swiped a card through her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

Shinya grabbed Jeri's hand and showed her a vine. They both smiled.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called, unleashing an attack with fire on the lion's mane and fiery eyes that struck fear in Barkdramon.

"Splinter Storm!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The lion's head gathered the other attacks. Barkdramon took a step back. Shinya and Jeri ran behind him and pulled the vine tight. Barkdramon hit the vine and looked down. The combined attack hit him in the head and pushed him off his feet.

Jeri backed away behind the safety of Leomon. Shinya, on the other hand walked slowly to Barkdramon who slowly opened his eyes.

Shinya looked straight at him. "Can we be friends now?" he asked.

Barkdramon looked around. Leomon readied his sword, Timbermon raised his fists and Zudomon held his hammer tightly.

"Go on." Barkdramon growled. "Kill me."

"We're not going to kill you Barkdramon." Shinya told him.

"Then what?"

"We want you to come back with us." Timbermon told him.

"Me? Go with you?" he laughed. "You must be joking."

"Nope." Shinya smiled.

Jeri cautiously stepped forward. "Please Barkdramon, at least humour us."

"What have you got to lose?" Joe asked.

Barkdramon looked around. "I could easily destroy you all."

"And yet you haven't destroyed us." Shinya told him. "If it's so easy for you, then why haven't you destroyed us yet?"

Barkdramon was stunned. In truth, he had no idea why he hadn't destroyed them. Shinya was right. He could destroy them and now he was questioning himself.

"Very well." Barkdramon said. "I'll at least pretend to humour you."

Shinya smiled at this. They had the beast warrior of wood, just not quite how they wanted him to be.


	23. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: MetalKabuterimon

Hi Everyone. This is all I have for now, next time, they re-unite for the final station stop...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Apart from Timbermon and Barkdramon.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

Exiting the platform, JP, Cody and Rika found themselves at a factory.

"A factory?" Rika asked. "Why would MetalKabuterimon be at a factory?"

"It would be a good place for him for his element." JP thought.

"But this would be better for Asilmon." Cody expressed his opinion. "A factory is usually filled with different types of steel."

"Asilmon would be better with mirrors and polished surfaces." Beetlemon explained. "MetalKabuterimon could channel the electricity to boost his power."

"Well, let's go and knock some sense into him." Rika said, stepping forward already having her mind up.

JP grabbed her shoulder. "Hold it." Rika turned around. "If we barge in, we'll lose what little surprise we have."

"He has a point Rika." Renamon agreed.

"So what do we do then?" Rika huffed.

"If we could somehow get in there before anyone sees us." JP thought.

"Well, how about instead going over, how about we go under?" Armadillomon asked.

Everyone agreed that this was the best option. Cody pulled out his D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour energise!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon. The drill of knowledge."

There stood Digmon. The armoured insect with a drill for a nose and two drills for each hand. "Okay guys, stand back."

The drills began to spin as Digmon began to dig a tunnel. It was only five minutes before everyone could get in the hole and began to walk through the small tunnel that was already being dug.

"So how long will this take?" asked JP.

"Not long." Cody answered. "Digmon is brilliant at digging."

"I think that's it." Digmon said.

"But it's only been ten minutes." Rika pointed out.

"That's how good he is." Cody smiled, patting Digmon.

Digmon looked up. Digging again, they managed to break into the factory. Digmon de-digivolved and they looked around to see where they could go. "Let's try this way." Rika suggested.

"I think we should go this way." JP argued.

They both looked at Cody. "I'm going with JP. But if you want to go your way Rika, it would be quicker to find MetalKabuterimon."

So it was decided that they split up.

JP and Cody found themselves in an assembly factory while Rika somehow found her way to MetalKabuterimon's throne room.

Rika stayed in the shadows, listening to any conversations.

"Kokuwamon, report!" MetalKabuterimon ordered.

"Well sir." Kokuwamon said. "We have found a hole in the factory floor but not a source."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Search the entire factory! Find the intruders!" Rika looked at Renamon. Renamon nodded.

They stepped out. "Hey metal head!" called Rika.

MetalKabuterimon looked in their direction and raised his arms. "Bolo Thunder!" Two balls of electricity formed and were launched at the intruders.

Rika ducked while Renamon jumped into the air.

Rika pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Dark blue lines surrounded Renamon. "Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

* * *

Cody and JP managed to evade detection. They found themselves in a room with walls that looked like a circuit board.

"What is this place?" Armadillomon asked.

"It looks like the inside of a computer." JP thought aloud.

"Izzy would love this." Cody commented.

"That's great and all but how is this going to help MetalKabuterimon?" Beetlemon asked, rather impatient.

"Give us a minute." JP retorted.

"Well sorry but when something can control the beast spirits, I get a little concerned." Beetlemon said, walking out of the room.

Cody walked after Beetlemon. "I'll talk to him."

Just as Cody left the room, the floor opened, swallowing JP and Armadillomon.

Cody managed to catch up to the tall digimon. "Wait!"

Beetlemon turned around. "What is it?"

"I understand your concern but this will take some time." Cody said. "It's not going to be as simple as 'Can you stop attacking us?' and him agreeing!"

Beetlemon nodded. "I know. But when I don't have him. It makes me feel weak."

Cody looked down. "That may be but we need to hold it together!" Beetlemon nodded. "Besides, it may make you feel weak but you're no weaker than anyone else. We all have a source of inner strength we tap into. Yours just happens to be the element of thunder."

"You're really insightful. Thank you Cody." Beetlemon said.

Cody smiled and together, they walked back to the room only to find it empty.

* * *

JP opened his eyes and found he was on a table. Looking around, he saw Armadillomon in a cage.

"Armadillomon!" he called.

"Don't bother." said a defeated voice.

JP looked as far behind him as he could and saw Rika chained to the wall. "Rika, are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" she shouted. She sighed and instantly changed her tone. "Sorry."

"What happened?"

"We lost the fight." she confessed.

"You tried to fight MetalKabuterimon by yourself?"

"Only when he ordered his flunkies to search the entire factory." Rika explained. "We had to battle to stop him finding you."

JP smiled. "Thanks. Is Renamon ok?"

"She managed to escape after I persuaded her to." Rika replied. "It made more sense for her to get away, and then she can still find you guys. Well, now it's just Cody and Beetlemon."

"So what's going to happen to us?" JP asked.

"I don't know." Rika sighed.

* * *

"Fox-Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called, releasing nine small flames from each of her tails.

They hit the attacking Kunemon, sending them running away. Kyubimon looked around. She knew she had to find JP and Cody.

"Where are they?" she panicked.

She walked forward slowly. Something banged behind her. She spun around and saw Cody and Beetlemon.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"That depends." Cody answered. "Who are you?"

Kyubimon looked Cody in the eyes. "It's me. I'm Kyubimon, the digivolved form of Renamon."

"Where's Rika?" asked Beetlemon.

"She was captured by MetalKabuterimon." Kyubimon said sadly.

"Well then, that's another reason to stop him." Cody said.

"But I can't digivolve or be powered up without Rika." Kyubimon emphasised.

Cody thought for a minute, running as many possibilities through his head as he could. "How long can you hold that form?" Cody asked.

"I should be able to stay this way for a while but I can't be certain."

"We'll have to take what we can." Cody said.

* * *

MetalKabuterimon looked at his prisoners. The small digimon in the cage, the girl chained to the wall, and the boy. The boy. JP.

'Why do I care about this boy?' MetalKabuterimon kept asking himself. 'He's just a human.'

When he thought about the boy, this JP, his mind took him to an underground cave.

_**'FLASHBACK'**_

_**'He was looking at the boy. They seemed to connect. A digimon he knew as Grumblemon jumped at him. JP pulled out a device and shot a beam of light that guided him to the boy.**_

_** Then their minds became one. He tried to contain his power but was overpowered by the boys emotions. **_

_** Then as quickly as he almost brought down the cave, the boy was able to channel the power and stop Grumblemon. '**_

_**'END FLASHBACK'**_

MetalKabuterimon slowly rolled to the boy. "Why are you important?"

"Leave him alone!" Rika called.

"Answer me!" he growled.

JP looked MetalKabuterimon in the eyes. "You don't remember us fighting?" A low growl was heard. JP smiled. "You remember. Don't you?"

MetalKabuterimon raised an arm. He brought it down but stopped at the final moment. JP looked at his former ally.

"What's the matter? Can't destroy me?" JP teased.

"JP!" called a voice.

They looked at the door and saw Cody, Beetlemon and a digimon JP had not seen before. Beetlemon charged into MetalKabuterimon. The yellow fox ran to Rika.

"Kyubimon, can you get me out?" Rika asked.

"Brace yourself." Kyubimon said.

Kyubimon jumped into the air and spun in the air. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon formed a ball of fire. The image of a dragon's head emerged and headed for the captives.

They felt no pain but rejoiced as the restraints were destroyed. Rika jumped up and grabbed her digivice. She pulled out several cards but chose a blue card. A smile crept onto her face.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Rika called.

"Kyubimon digivolve to…Taomon!"

Landing next Rika was Taomon. She looked like a fox-human hybrid wearing robes with sleeves that covered her hands.

She raised an arm, revealing a large paintbrush. She moved it as if drawing something. A symbol appeared.

"Talisman of light!"

The symbol flew towards MetalKabuterimon. It made contact, covering him with light.

_"Where are we?" MetalKabuterimon asked. _

_ "Beats me." Beetlemon replied. _

_ They looked around at the white light. There were only the two warriors of thunder. MetalKabuterimon looked at his human counterpart. "So what now? I go into the digital afterlife?" _

_ Beetlemon laughed. "I don't think so. This was something to do with Taomon's attack. Maybe it's to give us a chance to snap you out of whatever is controlling you." _

_ "But nothing is controlling me!" MetalKabuterimon insisted. _

_ Beetlemon put his hands on his waist. "You're attacking us!" _

_ "But you want to destroy the world. You're…" _

_ Beetlemon shook his head. "Nope. You're being controlled." Beetlemon emphasised. "Or at the very least, something's warped your mind."_

_ MetalKabuterimon looked at Beetlemon. He thought about JP. "JP?" _

_ "He's the one that wields our power. He's the source of our morality." _

_ "I remember meeting him. He used his D-Tector to guide me. Save me from Grumblemon."_

_ Beetlemon nodded. "Yes, he did."_

_ "What have I done?" MetalKabuterimon asked himself. _

_ MetalKabuterimon became coated in electric sparks. _

The light faded. Everyone looked at MetalKabuterimon. His red eyes had changed to green eyes. He pushed himself up.

"I'm awake." He said. "And done being someone's cog."

"So you're ok now?" asked JP.

"You betcha." MetalKabuterimon cheered. "Old friend."

"Glad to see you're on our side." Rika said. "But do you have any idea who was controlling you?"

MetalKabuterimon looked up. "I can't remember. All I remember is that there were five of them."

"Five of whom?" Taomon questioned.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember anything."

"Don't worry about it bud." JP smiled. "We'll figure it out. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"How?"

"Just follow us." Cody smiled.

The large beast followed the group, making like he was chasing them. They reached the hole and jumped in.

Utilizing Digmon's drills, the tunnel was made bigger so the large beast could make his way through.

They reached the exit and saw the platform.

"We've got a problem." Rika realised.

"What?" asked JP.

Rika pointed at MetalKabuterimon. "How is he going to fit on the train?"


	24. Arc 2 Beast Hunt: The Joining

Hi Everyone. Here is a nice long chapter for you all. The longest to date. This chapter also marks the end of the second arc of my story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Apart from my versions of the purified spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

The GranLocomon express sped between the stations, collecting the digidestined. Luckily for the beasts, GranLocomon had gained some larger carriages for them to stay in.

Joe had warned everyone that Barkdramon had not been reclaimed for the side of good.

"So we've busted our butts getting these guys on our side and you couldn't even snap your guy out of it?" asked a very annoyed Rika.

"Rika, we tried." Jeri said. "Besides, he's humouring us."

"Jeri, where's Zurumon?" Takato asked.

"He's with the beasts." Jeri answered.

"You're letting an in-training digimon stay with a potential risk?" Matt questioned, holding his own in-training digimon.

"He's digivolved to his champion level now." Jeri smiled.

"Way to go Jeri." Rika smiled.

In another carriage, Sora, Kari, Izzy, Takuya, Henry, Kazu, TK and Davis were enjoying what silence they had.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" TK piped up.

"Sure TK." Izzy replied. "Anything." Davis looked at TK, hoping the question wasn't about them.

"When we were getting the beasts, did your crest glow?" Izzy looked at TK. Sora and Kari took notice too. "It's just that the crest Mimi gave me glowed and Tokomon became MagnaAngemon again."

Sora looked down at Yokomon, sleeping in her arms. "Same here. When my crest glowed, Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon again."

"I just assumed Gatomon could have become Angewomon again." Kari admitted. "I just knew she would."

"Well, it can't be a coincidence." Izzy began to type away on his computer.

"Here we go again." Kazu moaned.

Henry elbowed Kazu in the ribs. "Will you be quiet Kazu?"

"If you want to stop him talking, don't bother." Izzy suddenly said. "Takato already slipped up."

Henry sighed. "How much?"

"Everything." Izzy closed the lid of his laptop. "My group are nothing but a television show to your group of digidestined."

TK and Davis looked at Kazu and Henry. "We're a show?"

Seeing no other option, Henry had to tell the truth. "Yes, but to some people, that doesn't make you any less real."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Well, Takato wouldn't be wearing those goggles if it weren't for your show." Henry explained. "He wanted to wear goggles just like Tai. I think. I've never really asked him about it."

"Wait, so if you know about us, does that mean you know about Matt's Christmas concert?" Sora asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"If it's the one with the cookies, then yes." Henry answered, wanting to leave some dignity left for her.

Sora gasped slightly and looked down at her lap. TK yawned and laid his head on Davis' shoulder. Davis looked around and saw Takuya playfully smirk and rise his eyebrows.

Kari saw Davis scowl at Takuya and knew she had to find out what was going on.

Tai, meanwhile, was getting whatever help he could from Joe. With what Zoe had told him, it sounded like a simple concussion but still wanted to keep an check on him.

"That's a relief." Zoe sighed. "I was scared we wouldn't make it back in time."

"Well, Tai has had worse injuries playing soccer." Joe said.

"And a small boulder is not going to stop me." Tai said, sitting up.

"Tai, you really should lay down for a little longer." Joe protested.

Tai shook his head. "I'll survive."

"For how long?" muttered a voice.

Tai looked for the source and saw Cody resting on Armadillomon. "What do you mean Cody?"

Cody turned his head. "This is only the beginning." He replied. "This is basically our first mission and you've already hurt yourself. Also, we have no idea of the dangers of this world. We don't even know who took the beasts."

"Yes we do."

They looked up to see Impmon hanging from the railings. He landed on the ground. "JagerLoweemon told us that some digimon called the Dark Quintet controls two of the beasts."

"So the Dark Quintet are to blame?" Tai asked. "When we get off this train, we need to have a meeting."

Shinya was resting with his head on Takuya's lap. Takuya looked at Koji opposite him. "I still can't believe it. Shinya is a warrior."

"Believe it Takuya." Koji told his friend. "Whether you like it or not, he has to fight."

"But he's young."

Koji smiled slightly. "Is there an echo? We've already had this discussion."

"And I'll keep saying it."

"I wasn't much older than Shinya." Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah but you didn't have a choice."

"Shinya doesn't have a choice now anyway." Koji said. "He's been chosen as a legendary warrior."

Takuya nodded. If he knew anything, it was that nothing could change the decision of the spirits.

"Do you want a distraction?" Koji asked. Takuya nodded. "Why exactly, did you break up with Zoe?"

Takuya looked at Koji. "Really?"

Koji nodded. "Come on Taky. Please tell us."

"Well, one day, one of Zoe's cousins came to visit her and I guess that I was more in love with them, then I was with Zoe." Takuya confessed.

"But you'd only just met them right?" Tommy asked, trying to sound grown up.

Takuya nodded. "Yes, I had. But I could see myself with them more than I could with Zoe."

"But you were going out with Zoe." Koji stated the obvious.

"Exactly." Takuya sighed. "And if I could myself with them more than the girl I was dating, I shouldn't be with the girl I'm dating."

The train began to slow down. Everyone looked out of the windows. They were approaching their final destination; a white stone castle.

The train pulled into a terminal and the doors opened. Jeri rushed to the final carriages as a door opened.

The older Odaiba digidestined were shocked when they saw Leomon emerge from the carriage. Mimi tried to hold back tears, remembering his sacrifice against MetalEtemon.

Leomon looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, the last Leomon we knew sacrificed himself to protect us." Mimi said, wiping her eyes.

Leomon nodded. "I understand."

The beasts climbed out of the carriages, stretching their limbs. Hydrowomon looked around. "Is this the place?"

"It must be." MetalKabuterimon presumed. "We shall become one in a pure castle."

"What are you talking about big guy?" JP asked.

"We were separated from the human spirits to provide an advantage in this battle." Asilmon explained. "When some strings pulled us through a portal, Seraphimon called to us. He told us that should the need arise, we would become one in a pure castle."

"And this castle will help?" Jun asked.

"Most likely." Nimuemon said, by her side.

"Okay, here's an idea." Tai projected. "The warriors go into the castle and do whatever it is they need to do while the rest of us do whatever it is we need to do."

Everyone looked around at each other. With no other ideas, the warriors started making their way to the castle.

Tai looked towards Davis. "Jun, you're a warrior too. Go with them."

She put her arm around Davis. "What about Davis?"

Davis looked at Jun. "Jun, don't worry about me. I've got Veemon to help me. Not to mention everyone else that's here. I'll be fine. Go."

Jun was not surprised, just a little disappointed. Davis was growing up too fast for her. She wanted to protect her little brother. But this was his world. Against her judgement, she left with the other warriors.

Izzy turned to the small group. "Alright everyone, we need to talk."

"What about?" Matt asked.

"About our dimensions." Izzy replied. "We are merely a television show to Takato and the others."

"What?" the Odaiba digidestined exclaimed.

Kazu hit Kenta on the head. "You just couldn't keep quiet could you?"

"Before anyone else gets hit, it was Takato who told me." Izzy interrupted.

Takato blushed deeply as six pairs of eyes glared at him. "It wasn't my fault."

"Goggle-brains." Rika muttered.

"Wait, so they know everything about us?" Davis asked.

"It's a possibility." Izzy agreed.

"What exactly do you know?" Matt asked.

"Ask away." Henry offered.

Mimi spoke up. "When did my crest of Hope first glow?"

Kazu pointed at her. "Nice try. You have the crest of Sincerity and it first glowed when you were in the Gekomon Palace." Mimi folded her arms and pouted.

"What's my band called?" Matt asked.

"The Teenage Wolves." Kenta answered instantly.

The Odaiba digidestined huddled together and whispered possible questions. They broke apart and eyed the other group.

Tai smiled. "How long have Matt and Sora been dating?"

"Since she told you she was waiting to see if Matt was free after a concert." Takato slowly said.

Tai breathed slowly. "Correct."

"I thought you were going to ask more difficult questions like how Angemon digivolved into his ultimate form without the use of a tag and crest." Kazu moaned.

"Well, how did he do that?" TK asked, humouring him.

"He hit a destiny stone that you were protecting from Arukenimon." Kenta answered.

"So you know about us from when we first entered the digital world to when?" Sora asked.

Henry answered first. "To save any spoilers for your future, I will tell you that we know up to the defeat of MaloMyotismon."

"Come on, give us spoilers!" Yolei screamed. "Do I stay with Ken?"

"We're not saying Yolei." Takato insisted. "What if we told you that you dumped him for Davis?"

Yolei began to laugh. "I'd say 'Nice try Takato'."

Davis looked at Yolei. "Hey, what are you saying? Anyone would be lucky to have me!"

TK internally smiled. "So, now that that is out of the way, what should we do while we wait for them to finish?"

* * *

The warriors entered the castle, slowly so they could run away should the need arise.

"Alright, we're here." Yutaka said. "Now what?"

Takuya stood forward of the group. He turned to face the group. "We become one with the spirits."

"And how do we do that?" Kai asked. "Some of us are still new to this."

Out of nowhere, circus music began to play. Everyone tensed up and looked around. Jun saw a large ball roll towards them.

"Watch out." She warned.

Everyone moved out of the way, each element group staying close to their chosen carrier. The ball stopped and began to spin on the spot. Smoke rose from the ball, revealing a clown. He began to laugh.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to the show."

Tommy looked at Kumamon. "What's going on?"

"Let me tell you a very famous story." The clown took out some placards with badly drawn pictures. "Once there were ten legendary warriors, each of them had hopes of saving the world but it was a stupid idea and so they were destroyed."

Shinya folded his arms. "That's not a very good story."

"Well, I wrote it and I liked it." The clown pouted. "Oh well, I guess I can make it a true story."

The clown pulled of his outfit revealing another directly underneath. A pale face was half covered by a black and white mask. Orange and yellow hair stood high behind the mask. He wore a red waistcoat and white lacy cuffs. He had green trousers and yellow boots, curled at the toes.

"And who are you?" demanded Lobomon.

"My, how forward you are." The clown teased. "Very well. I am lord of Light and Dark."

JagerLoweemon looked at the clown. "It's you!"

"JagerLoweemon, who is he?" Koichi asked.

"He's a member of the Dark Quintet."

"Correct." The clown laughed. "You get a gold star."

Kai looked at the clown. "I've seen him before."

"Where have you seen him?" Yutaka hurried.

"Give me a minute!" Kai insisted. He racked his brain and remembered something. "Piedmon. His name is Piedmon! And he's bad news!"

"You've heard of me? I'm flattered."

"Hey, how about you tell us why you kidnapped the beasts?" Takuya demanded.

"Because we wanted to." Piedmon answered. "Myself and the other members of my little group."

The ground broke apart and a metallic serpent rose and hovered behind Piedmon. "Well, hello there little warriors."

"And that's MetalSeadramon!" Kai called.

"Well then my friend, shall we destroy them?" Piedmon asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Outside the castle, the other digidestined were growing bored.

"How long is it going to take?" Davis asked.

"It's going to take as long as it takes." Izzy answered.

"Besides, none of us know about the legendary warriors anyway." Henry agreed.

"I just wish something would happen." Davis said, laying down on the grass.

Davis got his wish when TK began to rise off the ground. Everyone looked at the flying human.

"TK, get down here!" Matt called.

"If I could, I would!" TK called back.

"Guilmon, look out!" Renamon called.

Renamon punched Guilmon and began to kick him. "Renamon, what are you doing?" Rika asked her digimon.

Renamon strained. "Stay away from me. Something's controlling me."

Sora looked around. Joe was upside down and banging his head on the floor. "Am I the only one getting déjà vu?"

"When did this happen before?" Ryo asked.

"I can't remember." Sora responded, suddenly doing star jumps. "Hey, I didn't plan on exercising."

"It's like you're puppets." Jeri observed.

"That's it!" Kazu realised. He looked around. He saw a small figure in a nearby tree. "Guardromon, aim for that tree!"

"I can't right now Kazu." Guardromon replied.

Kazu turned around and saw his digimon balancing on Gabumon's horn. "Well, there's something I didn't think I'd see." He turned around to the tree. "Why don't you come down from the tree?" he called. Nothing happened. "I'm talking to you Puppetmon!"

"Puppetmon?!" Tai exclaimed.

A human-size puppet fell from the tree and stood up. He was wearing blue overalls and a red hat, with white gloves.

"You meanie, you spoiled my fun." Puppetmon moaned.

Everyone suddenly became right side up and on the ground. Puppetmon looked at the group of children. He took note of eight children specifically.

"You guys spoiled my fun all those years ago!" he pointed.

"You're the same Puppetmon?" TK asked.

"TK?" Puppetmon asked. "Hey long time no see!"

Puppetmon walked towards TK but Davis stood in front. "Leave him alone you overgrown toothpick!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Puppetmon taunted.

Davis pulled out his D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Honeybeemon. Stinging knowledge."

Honeybeemon was simply that. A giant bee with a blue face and the crest of knowledge on its forehead.

"Not impressed." Puppetmon said. Puppetmon took out a large mallet. "Puppet Pummel!"

Blasts of energy erupted from the mallet and hit Honeybeemon, knocking him to Davis' feet. He glowed yellow and de-digivolved back into Veemon.

"Have you done playing?" oiled a voice.

The group turned around to see a giant mechanical monster tower over them. "Machinedramon!" Kenta called.

"What is this?" Mimi asked. "A Dark Master reunion?"

"We're so over the Dark Masters." Puppetmon said. "We're the Dark Quintet."

"So who are the other members?" Izzy asked.

"You're seriously asking?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Two of our group are with the warriors, the three of us get the pleasure of destroying you." Machinedramon answered.

"I'm scared about the fifth digimon." Kari quietly said.

She felt a large hand grab her arm. She screamed and looked the owner in the eyes. It was an egg with red bat wings and long face with ten eyes and sharp teeth on two long feet.

Tai pulled Kari away. "Leave her alone."

"You think you control me?" it asked. "Devitamamon of the Dark Quintet?"

"Leave my sister alone!" Tai demanded.

* * *

The humans had been pushed aside and protected by Korikakumon while the other warriors attacked the two digimon.

Piedmon dodged each attack gracefully as MetalSeadramon simply snaked his body through the attacks.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon called, aiming his attack at the wall above the humans.

Shinya looked up and saw the bricks falling. "Barkdramon, help!"

Barkdramon spun around at the mention of his name. against what he wanting to do, he rushed to the humans. "Shinya, look out!"

He jumped and managed to shield the group from the debris, screaming in agony as he was hit. Shinya looked up at his shield. "Barkdramon? Are you alright?"

Barkdramon looked at Shinya, finally seeing himself within Shinya. "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

A small sphere of light appeared in front of Shinya. He reached for it, taking hold of a small device. Takuya looked at his brother. "A D-Tector."

Timbermon ran to the group. "Shinya, are you alright?"

Shinya nodded, he held the D-Tector to the warriors of wood. "Let's take these guys down."

Barkdramon and Timbermon looked at each other and nodded. They closed their eyes, letting the light of the D-Tector wash over them. Shinya absorbed them into it and held out his hand. A small circle of digital energy surrounded his wrist.

He brought it into contact with his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

A cocoon of data surrounded Shinya. The others looked in amazement. The cocoon disappeared, revealing Timbermon.

"Timbermon?" Jun asked, slowly.

"As well as Shinya." He replied.

Timbermon stepped forward. Piedmon looked at him. "So, you've come to join the party? Trump Sword!"

Piedmon threw four swords towards Timbermon, who easily dodged them. "Splinter Storm!"

Piedmon jumped in the air, dodging his attack. Zephyrmon and Kazemon were waiting for him.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Hurricane Gale!" Their attacks created a 'super wind' that threw Piedmon off balance.

Timbermon was suddenly surrounded by another cocoon of data. "Timbermon slide evolution…Barkdramon!"

Barkdramon stood proudly. "Termite Swarm!" the bugs headed straight for Piedmon but MetalSeadramon snaked in front to take the attack. They bounced off harmlessly.

Takuya watched his brother fight the digimon. "I'm not letting him fight alone!" Takuya was distracted momentarily when his phone turned into his D-Tector. He smiled. "Agunimon! BurningGreymon! It's time!"

The warriors of fire smiled and jumped back to Takuya. They turned into their statues and entered Takuya's D-Tector.

"Takuya! Take the best of both!" Koji called.

Takuya nodded, knowing what Koji meant. Takuya outstretched his hand. Several rings surrounded it. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution!"

Just like Shinya, a cocoon of data surrounded Takuya. Seconds later, a being stood strong. It looked like Agunimon, but it had BurningGreymon's wings and tail.

"Is that Takuya?" Yutaka asked.

Zoe nodded. "Yes it is. He combined BurningGreymon and Agunimon into a digimon called Aldamon."

"Cool." Kai gasped.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon called, firing multiple fireballs to MetalSeadramon. It was useless as Piedmon used his swords to deflect his attack. Aldamon looked at the other digimon. "A little help here guys?"

* * *

The tamers readied their cards. Takato, Henry and Rika swiped their blue cards. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…Taomon!"

Taomon stepped forward. "I suggest we lead them away from the others."

From the arms of the Odaiba digidestined, except Kari, the in-training digimon jumped from their partners arms and glowed yellow.

Their cries of simultaneous digivolution echoed, but Machinedramon, Puppetmon and Devitamamon were unimpressed.

The light faded revealing seven ultimate level digimon ready for a fight. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon so she could lend her power.

Ai and Mako looked at each other. Determined, they nodded and joined their efforts in swiping the blue card Mako had received earlier. Together, they cried, "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Impmon Matrix digivolve to…SkullSatamon!"

Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody reached for their D-Terminals. "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Wormmon Armour Digivolve to…Shadramon! Swarming Courage!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Sagittarimon! Archer of hope!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Allomon! Roaring courage!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Seahomon! The swimming light!"

"Still think you can win?" Tai called from behind MetalGreymon.

Machinedramon slowly moved forward. "Giga Cannon!"

Blasts of energy erupted from Machinedramon's cannons. The digimon raced around, protecting their friends.

Matt looked around. "If we keep this up, our digimon are going to be killed!"

"Well, what can we do?" Tai screamed back.

"Don't you guys dare start fighting!" Kazu called. "Right now, we need to work together!"

Tai and Matt took a deep breath and calmed themselves. Kenta looked around at the situation and realised that with one large arrow, all three could be hit.

He turned to Angewomon. "Angewomon, remember when you first digivolved and defeated Myotismon?"

"I didn't defeat him." Angewomon protested, dodging an attack from Puppetmon.

"That's not the point!" Kenta argued. "You got power from everyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Kazu asked his friend.

"Season one, episode 37." Kenta answered.

Kazu smiled. "The Heaven's Charm." He looked at Angewomon. "He's talking about your Heaven's Charm. It allowed the others to give you their power."

"It's worth a shot Angewomon." Kari agreed.

Angewomon flew high into the air. She stretched her arms outwards. "Heaven's Charm!" she raised her arms, releasing a gold ring that was filled with a green light.

The three evil digimon froze. The other digimon felt their power grow rapidly.

"Now!" Kazu called. "Every single Digimon, fire your energy into the light!"

One by one, each digimon unleashed their attack, aiming for the green light. The force of the attacks rippled and turned the light pure white.

Angewomon pointed one arm to the enemy and the other upwards. "I hope this works Kazu."

* * *

Piedmon and MetalSeadramon were being pushed back slowly by the combined efforts of the beasts and Aldamon.

"We have to help him." Jun said.

"But we can't do anything until we join with the spirits." JP sighed.

"Who cares about the spirits?" Jun asked. "We have to help our friends, our families. Forget about what we can't do."

Jun walked forward, taking note but ignoring the sphere of light carrying her D-Tector. "Nimuemon, Hydrowomon, I'm joining in!" Within seconds, Jun had become Hydrowomon. She pointed her trident at Piedmon. "You stay away from my friends. Hydro Strike!"

The attack forced Piedmon back into the wall.

Zoe looked at Hydrowomon with determination. "She's right."

JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi agreed. Yutaka was not going to let his brother fight without him. And Kai was not going to be the only one not fighting.

All at once, they each received their D-Tector. The warriors were absorbed at the remaining humans looked at the evil digimon.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Koji decided to use another transformation. "Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Koji had combined his spirits into Beowulfmon.

"Let's kick some butt!" GigaGaiamon said.

MetalSeadramon headed for Asilmon who flew into the air, joining Zephyrmon. When MetalSeadramon changed his course, Korikakumon grabbed him and spun around, throwing him to Piedmon.

"What's that green light?" Zephyrmon asked.

"The others must be trouble!" Asilmon assumed. Hydrowomon looked out of the castle and began to run. "Jun, wait!"

"No Yutaka! My brother's there. I won't let him fight alone!"

"Well, I'm coming with you." Asilmon swooped down.

So together, Jun as Hydrowomon and Yutaka as Asilmon, headed for the other battle as fast as they could.

In the distance, they saw beams of white light focus on one point. Asilmon recognised the form as an angel. Normally, he would have thought he was seeing things, but right now, he had become a digimon so he was not going be questioning himself.

"Celestial Arrow!"

An arrow formed and two small feathers on Angewomon's glove grew and a thin piece of string appeared. She drew the arrow, pulling back and taking aim. When she was ready, she fired the arrow, striking Devitamamon, knocking him back into Puppetmon.

"Giga Cannon!"

More energy pulses shot from his cannons. A beam of white light and a torrent of water fought back the pulses.

Some daring eyes looked at the source, seeing Asilmon and Hydrowomon standing there, angry.

Hydrowomon stepped forward. "You attack me. Fair enough." Then she pointed her trident and Machinedramon. "But don't you dare try to hurt my brother!"

"Jun?" Davis asked.

Hydrowomon looked at Davis. "Hi squirt." Davis felt very proud with his sister.

A loud explosion drew everyone's attention to the castle. Eight figures flew through the air and landed near the group of digidestined.

"Where are Takuya and the others?" Mimi asked.

"They're right there." Hydrowomon answered. "We managed to merge with the spirits."

"What's that?" cried Suzie, pointing to the sky and holding onto her brother.

Takato instantly recognised the shape. "It's MetalSeadramon!"

Asilmon looked behind him. "And Piedmon is on him."

Everyone was tense. They seemed to be fighting a losing battle. Digimon were knocked to ground more easily now all five members of the Dark Quintet were together.

"Is there any way we can win?" Rika asked no-one in particular.

"My dear, the only ones who shall be winning this battle are myself, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Devitamamon." Piedmon boasted. "My friends, let's finish this."

"River of Power!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

"Trump Sword!"

"Laser Eyes!"

The five attacks hit the ground at the Digimon's feet, creating a shockwave, knocking the humans unconscious. The warriors became their human forms again, having lost their energy.

The Dark Quintet looked at the large group. Piedmon laughed. "Now my friends, let us divide the spoils."

* * *

What's going to happen to the digidestined now? Even I don't know and I'm writing the thing!

Okay, so I have a little idea.

Next time, we will diverge from the story but it does go with the story (if that made any sense). See you next time with 'An Original Epilogue'.

And don't worry, it doesn't end there. that would just be evil.


	25. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: An Original Epilogue

Hi Everyone. Arc 3 has arrived. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.** Apart from Adam, Felisha (yes, the one from chapter one), Lenora and Mira.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

Adam Russell, dressed in a light blue suit and black trousers, looked up from his desk at the clock.

"It's only eleven o'clock." he moaned. He looked at the front door and yawned.

Adam was running his own shop. He knew business would be slow but this was ridiculous. He went into his small kitchen and made himself a hot chocolate.

The bell chimed as someone walked in. Adam rushed to the floor to welcome them.

When he saw the woman looking at the shelves, he recognised her instantly. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hi." He said.

The woman looked at him, revealing her brightly coloured flowing dress. Her hair was black and in a bun. "Hello."

Adam definitely knew the woman. She browsed the shop but found nothing she wanted. She passed by him. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at him. "Actually, could you help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone." She answered. "I understand he's running his own shop in this district. Do you happen to know an Adam Russell?"

"You're looking at him." Adam smiled. "And it's nice to know you remember me Mira."

Mira looked at Adam and studied his face. "Adam?"

Adam nodded. "Yes Mira, it's me."

Mira wrapped her arms around Adam tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"And you too. How's everyone back in India?" he questioned, leading her to the kitchen to make her a drink.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." Mira replied. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you."

"Well, it has been twenty years." Adam reminded her.

Mira sighed. "Yes, but you recognised me instantly."

"But we all kept in touch with each other." Adam said.

"What about…?" Mira started.

"Nope, only Felisha has managed to keep in contact with him." Adam replied. "And that's when he's not working."

"How is Felisha?" Mira asked. "I've really been slacking in contact."

"Nothing new. She's writing about our group." Adam said.

Mira looked at him. "Writing?"

"Yep, she thinks it can make a good story."

"I don't think it's wise." Mira warned.

"You mean because of what happened a year ago?"

Mira nodded. "I don't think anyone would take it as fiction."

Adam handed Mira her drink. "I don't think she wants to publish. She just wants it as a record, so we don't forget."

"Who could forget?" Mira joked.

"You know who." Adam told her.

Mira lowered her head and took a drink. "He never could accept it, could he?"

* * *

A woman with red hair was walking the busy streets. She looked ahead and blinked. She slowly walked forward and studied the person she believed she knew. She ran as fast as she could after the woman.

_'I knew I shouldn't have worn heels today!'_ she thought.

Getting to within hearing distance, she called out. "Lenora?"

The woman turned around. "Yes?"

"Lenora Dawson?"

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"It's me, Felisha." Felisha answered, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Lenora smiled. "Felisha? Your photos don't do you justice."

"Thank you." Felisha smiled back.

It was true, Felisha looked like a model. A natural beauty. Lenora was jealous but was happy with herself.

"What's new?" Lenora asked.

"I'm writing about when we were younger." Felisha said.

"What?" Lenora asked, hushed. "Are you crazy?"

"Relax Lenny." Felisha laughed. "It's just a record for us so we don't forget or claim ignorance."

Lenora pouted. "I hate that nickname."

Felisha laughed and led Lenora to a café. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So I hear Adam's running his own shop?" Lenora asked.

"Yep, Mira's thinking of visiting."

"But will they recognise each other?" Felisha asked. "I mean, we only keep in touch through the internet and telephones. I was lucky I recognised you."

"That may be, but you had to be thinking about us." Lenora accused. "I had no idea who you were. I just randomly thought about my youth, that's when I recognised you."

"Not to mention the fact that we haven't seen each other in twenty years."

Lenora laughed at this. She rubbed her arms. "Is it me or did it get cold in here?"

"I thought it was just me." Felisha gasped.

"Well, we could be feeling cold." Lenora suggested.

"I'm not sure." Felisha said, she gulped her drink down. "I want to check something."

"It's about when we were younger, isn't it?" Lenora asked.

Felisha picked up her red shoulder bag. "I believe so. I'm going to my hotel room."

* * *

"Hey Adam? Can you turn the heater on?" Mira asked.

"I did." Adam told her. "Why is it cold?"

"I don't know." Mira replied.

"There has to be a reason." Adam reasoned.

Mira nodded. She had an idea for the coldness, she just hoped she was wrong. Adam caught sight of her expression.

"What?" Mira asked.

"You're thinking the same thing aren't you?" Adam asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"What else could it be?" Mira asked.

Adam nodded. He walked to a coat hanging on a door and pulled out his phone. "Please answer."

He dialled a number and tapped his foot on the floor, muttering a few words to try to rush the answer.

"Any answer?" Mira asked.

"Not yet." Adam sighed.

"They may not answer." Mira said.

Adam's eyes widened as someone answered the call. "Lenora? It's Adam."

"Hi Adam, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Business is a little slow but I knew it would be." Adam answered. "Listen, I know it's going to sound crazy but you didn't feel cold right now did you?" There was silence on the line. "Lenora? Are you there?"

"How did you know?" she asked, slightly scared.

"Mira and I just felt a sudden chill." Adam replied.

"So did Felisha." Lenora admitted.

"Felisha's there?" Adam asked, putting his phone on loudspeaker.

"Yes, she's here and I'll assume you just put me on loudspeaker." Lenora told him.

"Only because you put me on loudspeaker." Adam smiled. "That wasn't a silence."

"Hi girls." Mira greeted.

"Here it is." Called a new voice.

"Have you found it Felisha?" Lenora asked.

Felisha was on her laptop, looking through a large document. She increased the font size so Lenora could read it as well.

"I think this is the best explanation." Felisha said.

Lenora looked over at the computer screen and read aloud.

'The brown robed man looked at us. We had actually beaten the legion of monsters. He told us that the danger had passed. For now.  
We cheered and celebrated that night. It was a bittersweet day, we got to go home but we had to leave our friends. We didn't want to leave but we had no choice.  
We said our tearful goodbyes. Just when we were about to leave through the gateway, the man stopped us."Remember, an icy chill brings a reunion."  
We didn't know what that meant back then, and we still don't know to this day. But I can't deny the feeling that we may know, and it will bring our end.'

Adam looked at Mira. "An icy chill."

"It can't be." Mira denied.

"It's certainly looking that way." Lenora voiced her opinion.

"So what do we do?" Felisha asked. "I always went with the crowd when we were younger."

A silence fell upon the four adults. "I don't know." Mira said. "I was always the damsel in distress."

Adam closed his eyes and took a breath. "Here's what we're going to do. We need to meet up."

"Of course. How about we meet by the Odaiba television studio?" Lenora suggested.

"Good. Mira, where are you staying?" Adam asked.

"The hotel on the corner." Mira answered. "But I'm paid for the rest of the week."

"Right. Felisha, I'm sorry to have to ask you this but…" Adam apologised.

"I know. I'll phone him." Felisha said. "He just better answer his phone."

"What about you Adam?" Lenora asked. "Your shop?"

"I'll close up so we can get organised." Adam said, grabbing a pair of keys.

"Well, let me out so I can get packed up." Mira said, rushing for the door.

"Get back as soon as you can." Lenora called.

Adam locked Mira out and went back to his phone. "I can't believe this is happening again. I'm a little excited."

"I am too. Just a little. Talk to you later." Lenora said.

The call was disconnected and Felisha made the dreaded phone call.

"Felisha, it's been a while." Came a male voice.

"Yeah, too bad it's not under better circumstances." Felisha said. "Hiroaki."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Felisha warned. "You've had an icy chill haven't you?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"Remember when you were younger? An icy chill brings a reunion."

Hiroaki's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"The others felt chills also. It's time." Felisha informed him.

Hiroaki ended the call and looked at the airport where he was waiting for his son and his friends.

He saw a group of teenagers exit the airport and head straight for him.

A blond boy smiled at him. "Hey dad, can you drop us off at Sora's? We can walk to the park from there."

"Sure Matt." He forced a smile.

Five minutes later, the teens piled out of the van. Hiroaki looked at them. _'Why does this have to happen now?'_

He looked at his phone as it began ringing again. He read the name. "What is it Adam?" he answered.

"Where are you?"

Hiroaki sighed. "Well, where are you?"

"I'm by the Television station." He replied.

Hiroaki sighed. "Of course you are." He whispered. "Give me five minutes."

Hiroaki cancelled the call and phoned Matt. "Matt, something's cropped up, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Sure dad. Do whatever it is you need to do."

Five minutes later, he arrived at the television studio where he worked. He saw four people waiting outside.

He smiled a little. He waved as he walked towards them. "Hey guys."

The group of four turned, showing Hiroaki their features. A pasty man with blond hair in his suit, a woman wearing earth colours and a necklace with feathers hanging down. Another was wearing her trademark brightly coloured flowing dress and black hair in a bun. The final red haired woman wore bright red lipstick with an elegant red dress and red high-heeled shoes.

"Hiroaki. Good to see you." Adam smiled.

"What's with the reunion and icy chills anyway?" Hiroaki asked.

"I think it's a calling." Mira told him.

"But we were done with that!" Hiroaki insisted.

Felisha reached into her red bag and pulled out a small blue device. A digivice. "We might have been done when we were younger, but right now, we're needed."

"You kept a hold of that thing?" Hiroaki asked, surprised.

Adam, Lenora and Mira each pulled out their own digivices. "We all did."

"It's a nice reminder." Adam looked at his own digivice. "Besides, I miss them."

"I do too, but we can't be needed. There are new digidestined." Hiroaki pointed out.

Lenora nodded. "Yes, they handled Myotismon expertly."

"As well as getting the digidestined of the world to join them." Felisha said. "I just wish we could have gone back."

"We did the right thing." Hiroaki consoled. "We believed in the new chosen."

"I still think we're needed." Adam said. "It's just a feeling I can't shake off."

Hiroaki nodded. "I know." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out something he hoped he wouldn't have to use.

"You kept yours?" Lenora teased.

"But I hoped I wouldn't use it." Hiroaki said. "It's bad enough I know what dangers there are as a digidestined. Let alone the fact that both my sons are digidestined."

"What?" Felisha asked. "Then you should be wanting to go back. If not for us, then for your children."

"For the sake of arguments, let's say we all want to go back." Adam sighed. "How do we go back?"

Beeping filled the air. They looked at their digivices. An arrow on each pointed them in one direction. Inside the television studio.

"Come on." Hiroaki instructed.

They followed him inside. Lenora smiled. _'Just like old times.'_

The digivices led them to Hiroaki's own office. He unlocked the door and led them in. "Sorry about the mess. My youngest is going to help me tidy up."

"Hiroaki, why did you leave your computer on?" Mira asked.

Hiroaki looked at the blue light on his monitor. "I didn't."

They slowly closed the distance between themselves and the monitor. An image appeared, showing the digidestined being surrounded by five digimon.

Hiroaki recognised two unconscious forms. "Matt! TK!"

"Who are the others?" Adam asked.

"Their friends." Hiroaki asked. "But there are a lot there that I don't recognise."

"But the five digimon surrounding them?" Mira asked worriedly.

"I know." Felisha said. "But why?"

Hiroaki aimed his digivice at the monitor. Adam looked at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I think this is how they get into the digital world." Hiroaki told the room occupants.

Mira looked at Hiroaki. "I guess we're going back."

"I'm helping my sons." Hiroaki stated.

Hiroaki looked as a second digivice appeared next to his. He followed the light brown arm to Mira. "You're not going alone." She smiled.

Adam pointed his digivice with the other two. "You're not leaving me out."

"If Adam's going, count me in." Lenora spoke up.

"And I'm certainly not being left out." Felisha aimed her digivice.

Hiroaki smiled. Despite the years that had passed, they were willing to drop everything for him. He was now wishing that he kept in better contact. Wiping a stray tear, he looked at the monitor.

_'I'm coming boys.'_ He thought. _'For all three of you.'_

* * *

So it looks like Hiroaki Ishida has a little secret he kept from his children? It's a good thing he has his friends to help him.


	26. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Don't Count Your Egg

Hi Everyone. The first battle against the Dark Quintet is here. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the surprise near the end.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.** Apart from Felisha and Avamorimon as well as the purified versions of the warrior of steel.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

Blackness gave way to light as Yutaka awoke. He took in his surroundings. He was definitely in a jail cell.

"Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"In a cell."

Yutaka looked around his cell, eyes falling on a yellow dinosaur. "Agumon?"

"Yutaka." Agumon said before falling unconscious again.

Yutaka crawled over to Agumon. "Agumon, wake up."

Agumon opened his eyes. "Where's Tai?"

"I don't know, I just woke up." Yutaka told him.

"How are we going to get out?" Agumon asked.

"We're not." Said a girls voice.

They looked across at the cell opposite and saw Rika slumped against the wall with Renamon.

"What makes you say that?" Agumon asked.

"Because it's obvious." She told them. "Not even Taomon could break these bars."

Agumon breathed in and fired his 'Pepper Breath' at the bars. It didn't even scratch them.

"Told you." Rika said.

Yutaka reached for his D-Tector. "Maybe this needs a metallic point of view." He closed his eyes and focused. Opening them, he saw the ring of data. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Rika watched as data surrounded Yutaka. Ten seconds later, the data cocoon disappeared revealing Alloymon.

"Let's try this again." Alloymon said. "Metallic Bombs!" The bombs exploded on contact, leaving no trace of an attack. "Oh come on, that should have done something."

"There's nothing we can do." Rika said. "Devitamamon made those bars himself."

"So there's no hope?" Alloymon asked.

"Not unless we get dug up from underneath." Rika said.

"So we're stuck here." Alloymon accepted.

"It looks that way."

"Rika, we can't think like this." Renamon spoke up. "There is a way to escape these cells. We just haven't found that particular way yet."

"And what way is that?" Rika snapped. "Sometimes the digital world is just too annoying."

"That may be true." Alloymon sighed. "But we have to stop Devitamamon, only we can."

Rika nodded. "I know. But we still have the same problem of how we're going to escape this dungeon."

Alloymon looked around. The only weapons he had were the Digimon themselves.

"Rika, can you power up Renamon?" Alloymon questioned the tamer.

"Yeah, why?" Rika asked.

"If I use my attack on the bars of your cell, at the same time you power up Renamon, then if she attacks the bars at the same time, it may be enough to weaken them."

"What do you think Renamon?" Rika asked.

"It's as good a plan as any right now." She answered.

Alloymon stepped back, making sure Agumon was further back so he wouldn't get hurt.

Alloymon nodded at Rika, who swiped the power up card. Two attacks later and the bars were beginning to crack.

"One more time!" Alloymon instructed.

The second round of attacks brought the bars crumbling down.

"Well, I'm free." Rika smiled. "Now for your bars."

Repeating the process freed Alloymon and Agumon. They examined the dungeon and only found one set of doors.

Rika opened the doors and peered outside. "It looks empty, but we'll have to be careful."

Yutaka agreed, deciding to stay as Alloymon for the time being.

"So Rika, what exactly happened?" Alloymon asked.

Rika looked at Alloymon as they climbed some stairs.

"Well, the Dark Quintet beat us. Then they divided the spoils. The next thing I know, I'm a cell with Devitamamon gloating."

"Well, if they divided the spoils, what happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know." Rika said. "When I woke up, Devitamamon gloated about how Courage and Sincerity were his to command."

"Courage and Sincerity?" Alloymon asked.

"That's what that rotten egg said."

"Oh no." Agumon suddenly said.

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"He means Tai and Mimi." Agumon answered. "He's talking about the crests. Tai has the crest of Courage and Mimi has the crest of Sincerity."

"So that's another reason to defeat him." Alloymon said.

"So we have to find him." Rika said.

They reached the top of the stairs. Alloymon opened the door to reveal a white-tiled room.

They walked into the room and Rika put her hands on her hips. "This was not what I was expecting."

"Where are we?" Agumon asked.

"Looks like a palace." Renamon observed.

Agumon sighed. "Please not Princess Mimi."

* * *

Jeri knelt behind a rock. "Do you think we got away?"

"I think so." Her champion digimon panted. "It was a good idea to use that Angemon's Wing card."

Jeri relaxed. "Thank you Leomon. So now what do we do?"

"First, I would suggest we try to find our friends." Leomon said.

Jeri nodded. "Right."

She pulled out her digivice and activate the compass. Gaining her bearings, she found the nearest signal was right where they escaped.

"Great, right back at the palace." Jeri moaned.

"Looks like we have no choice." Leomon nodded.

Together, Jeri and Leomon began to walk back to the palace. When the Dark Quintet had decided to split the digidestined up, some had woken up and managed to escape. But only a handful.

Ten minutes from the palace, Jeri and Leomon decided to strategize.

"How are we going to get in?" Leomon asked.

"I'm not sure." Jeri thought. "But I do know we'll need a distraction."

Leomon looked around. "There's nothing we can use."

"There has to be something." Jeri hoped. "Wait, what's that?"

Jeri pointed to the palace. A red figure was walking to the palace. They couldn't tell but it was Agunimon.

He walked to the palace and looked at the marble doors. He raised an arm and banged on the door.

"Open up!" he called.

The door slowly opened. Agunimon's eyes widened when he saw Tai standing there, in an all-black outfit.

"Tai?" he asked.

Tai looked at Agunimon. "Hi Takuya."

"What are you wearing?" Agunimon asked. "You look like you should be at a punk-rock party."

"What are you doing here?" Tai questioned.

"Actually, I came looking for you."

Tai shook his head. "Well, it was an effort in vain."

Tai raised his hands and clapped them twice. Several white ghost digimon called Bakemon instantly appeared behind Tai.

"You summoned us Lord Kamiya?" one Bakemon asked.

"Please escort this man away." Tai instructed. "He bothers me."

"What? Tai, what are you doing?" Agunimon panicked.

Tai turned around. "Thank you visiting but don't come back."

The Bakemon surrounded Agunimon and lifted him into the air. Even though he struggled, the Bakemon threw him far away. Jeri and Leomon recognised Agunimon as he landed near them. They rushed to see him turn back into his human form.

"Takuya!" Jeri called.

Takuya opened his eyes and looked at Jeri. "Jeri?"

"Are you hurt?" Leomon asked.

Takuya sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"About ten minutes away from the palace." Leomon answered. "You were thrown quite a way."

Takuya looked back at the palace. "Who knew Bakemon could throw that far?"

"What happened?" Jeri asked.

Takuya kept his eyes on the palace. "Tai sent me away."

"Tai?" Jeri asked. "What do you mean?"

Takuya turned to the tamer. "It was really weird. Tai was dressed in black and being called Lord Kamiya."

"Lord Kamiya?" Leomon asked. "Something is definitely wrong."

* * *

Alloymon and Rika had witnessed Tai's exchange with Takuya. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Rika." Renamon stuttered. "But I do know that he can't be acting of his own will."

Agumon ran out of his hiding place. "Tai!"

Tai turned around and saw the orange dinosaur. "Agumon, what are you doing out of your cell?"

"Tai, what is wrong with you?" Agumon asked. "Takuya is your friend."

"He bothered me." Tai simply said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with my lady."

"Your lady?" Agumon asked.

"Lady Mimi of Sincerity." Tai answered. "Every lord needs his lady."

"What are you called?" Agumon asked. "Lord Tai of Courage?"

Tai nodded. "Exactly."

Rika looked at Alloymon. They both nodded and jumped out. "Hey Lord Idiot!" Rika called. "How can you treat your friends like that?!"

Tai turned to face Rika. "So you've all escaped then?"

"Tai, please listen to us." Alloymon pleaded. "You can't act like this. You'll hurt all your friends."

"Oh please." Inputted a new posh sounding voice. "Who needs friends when you're the ruler of a palace?"

Tai smiled and looked up a staircase. "Lady Mimi, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Mimi was dressed in a pink gown with a row of red pearls on her neck. "Don't worry about it." She waved it off. "I was simply enjoying my walk. Would you like some assistance?"

"Well my dear, as long as you don't over-exert yourself." Tai knelt.

"Palmon!" Mimi called.

Rika looked behind Mimi to see a sad Palmon walk up. "Yes Mimi?"

"Please dispose of these interlopers." Mimi pointed to Rika and Alloymon.

Palmon slowly walked down the stairs and faced her friends. "I'm so sorry." Palmon raised her arms. "Poison Ivy."

Vines extended from her arms and wrapped themselves around Rika, Renamon and Alloymon. Tai walked and pulled on a statue's arm. The floor opened up and Palmon threw them down the hole.

"Don't forget the lizard." Tai told the sad digimon.

"Tai, why are you doing this?" Agumon asked.

"We may be the Lord and Lady of the Palace, but we follow the orders of a higher power." Tai told Agumon, as Palmon lifted him up.

"Devitamamon?" Agumon asked, closing his eyes, preparing for the drop.

"Like he said." Mimi agreed, wrapping an arm around Tai. "A higher power."

Palmon dropped Agumon down the hole as it closed up. She turned to Tai and Mimi. "Please. I don't want to do this anymore."

Mimi looked down. "Well, that's too bad."

Mimi picked Palmon up and looked at Tai. They nodded at each other. Tai pulled on the statue's arm, opening the floor. Mimi thoughtlessly threw Palmon in the hole. The floor closed up.

Tai looked at Mimi. "Do you think we were too hard on them?"

"I don't see how." Mimi answered. Tai looked down at the floor. "Don't worry about them. They'll be absolutely fine."

* * *

Takuya and Jeri snuck up to the palace. When they were about to push their way through the doors, they were pushed to the ground by Yolei.

"Don't go in there." She warned.

"Yolei? Where have you been?" Takuya asked.

"I've been sneaking around here, trying to find out what's wrong with Tai and Mimi." she explained. "I think Devitamamon has put some kind of spell on them."

"That would explain his Lordship." Takuya muttered.

Yolei looked at Takuya. "What do you mean?"

"Tai summoned some Bakemon and they called him Lord Kamiya." Takuya told her. "He even spoke with that posh accent."

Yolei nodded. "Come on, Shurimon's just around the corner."

They quietly made their way round the corner to see Shurimon on the ground, surrounded by Bakemon. Jeri looked at Leomon and nodded.

Leomon stepped forward. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon's attack hit the Bakemon, turning them into data. Shurimon de-digivolved to Hawkmon. Yolei ran to her partner.

"Hawkmon, are you alright?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hawkmon said.

"Well, that it is a shame." Taunted a familiar voice.

They turned around to see Tai and Mimi standing there, hand in hand.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yolei stated.

"Bakemon!" Tai called. Five Bakemon appeared around him. "Take care of these intruders."

The Bakemon rushed forward. Leomon jumped in front of Jeri. "Fist of the Beast King!" The Bakemon dodged Leomon's attack and rushed towards Yolei.

Takuya summoned a data ring. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Seconds later, BurningGreymon was blocking Yolei from the Bakemon. He spun around, using his tail to knock the Bakemon back.

"Thanks Takuya." Yolei said.

"What a bother." Mimi sighed.

* * *

Renamon and Alloymon once again broke the bars.

"Once again, let's get out of here." Alloymon sighed.

They rushed out of the dungeon again and into the foyer.

"Palmon, you know your way around here right?" Rika asked.

"Only where Mimi goes." Palmon answered.

"Any rooms where even she doesn't go?" Agumon asked.

Palmon thought for a minute. "There is one room."

Palmon led them upstairs and down a dark corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a door distinctly different from the others. It was a brown rusty door where the others were white and pristine.

Rika tried to open the door. The door was shut tight. "It's locked."

"Let me try." Alloymon said, stepping forward. He closed his eyes. He was surrounded by a cocoon of data. "Alloymon slide evolution…Asilmon!"

"Shining Beam!"

The door was destroyed within seconds. Asilmon turned back into Yutaka. He turned around to see everyone else wide-eyed.

"What? We needed the door opened." Yutaka said.

Rika spoke up. "Well, you didn't need to absolutely destroy the door."

Yutaka turned around and walked in the room. It was empty; no furniture anywhere or decorations.

"Why would someone lock a room that has nothing in it?" Renamon asked.

They looked around. Rika noticed something in a corner. "What's that?" she walked towards the object.

"It's a giant egg." Rika said.

"An egg?" Yutaka thought. His eyes widened when he remembered. "Rika, get away from that egg!"

Rika looked back at Yutaka. "Why?"

The egg rocked against the wall. Rika turned around and began to back away. The egg cracked, red arms and legs sprouted out, as well as a pair of red wings. A long head revealed itself.

Rika ran behind Renamon. "It's Devitamamon."

"Yutaka, get Agumon and Palmon out of here. We'll hold them off." Rika commanded.

"Are you sure?" Yutaka asked.

Renamon jumped in the air and fired her 'Diamond Storm' attack at Devitamamon. "Yutaka, we'll be fine. Go!"

Against his judgment, Yutaka took the rookie level digimon and left Rika and Renamon. They rushed down the stairs.

Bangs from outside drew their attention. Palmon and Agumon rushed outside. They saw Tai and Mimi on the floor, surrounded by Bakemon.

"Tai!"

"Mimi!"

Tai and Mimi turned their heads to see their digimon in battle positions.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

Tai looked at Greymon. "Greymon? What are you doing?"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon let loose a fireball that destroyed the Bakemon. Mimi screamed.

"How dare you destroy our staff!"

Togemon looked down at Mimi. "Mimi, don't be a spoiled brat."

Mimi looked up at the cactus digimon. "You have the nerve to call me a brat."

Takuya walked up to Mimi. "Mimi, be honest. You are acting like a brat. You're not even showing any emotion. And what's with the outfits anyway?"

"We have to look the part of a Lord and Lady." Tai answered.

"I told you before, you look like a weird punk dude." Takuya sighed.

Tai looked down at his outfit, really studying it. Black skinny jeans with black socks and trainers. He had a black vest showing off his muscular arms and black bands on his wrists.

"This is how I choose to dress so you shall have to deal with it." Tai stated.

"But Tai, this isn't you." Yolei said.

"And this is as far from you as you can be Mimi." Togemon reasoned.

Glass shattering from the top floor drew everyone's attention as Kyubimon jumped out. Greymon arched his body to shield everyone from the glass.

"Greymon, are you alright?" Takuya asked.

"I'm fine."

Kyubimon landed by Tai and Mimi. "I'm sorry about the glass."

Yutaka stepped forward. "Digitamamon give you guys some trouble?"

Rika glared at Yutaka. "Maybe a little."

"Devitamamon?" Tai asked.

"You cannot escape me!" called a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Devitamamon looking down. He jumped down and slapped Togemon to the ground.

"Togemon!" Jeri called.

"At least there's someone who can take care of these pests." Mimi commented.

"She's your digimon!" Rika snapped. "How can you two be so cold-hearted?"

Leomon jumped in the air to dodge a swipe from Devitamamon. "Jeri, help me!"

Jeri hastily pulled out her cards and several dropped to the ground. Rika saw Jeri in trouble. "Jeri, catch!"

Jeri looked up as Rika threw her a card. Jeri caught it and immediately swiped it. "Digi Modify! Speed Activate!"

Leomon felt a rush of power flow through him and disappeared in a blur. Jeri gathered her cards and swiped another.

"Digi Modify! Power Activate!"

Leomon appeared behind Devitamamon and smiled. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Devitamamon turned around and was knocked away slightly. "Laser Eyes!"

Ten beams of light shot from Devitamamon's eyes and hit Leomon. Devitamamon fired his attack again and hit both Greymon and Togemon.

Greymon's cries reached into Tai's heart. He shook his head and looked at the fallen dinosaur. "Greymon!" he called and ran to his side. "Greymon, are you alright?"

Greymon glowed yellow and de-digivolved into Agumon. "I'm alright now Tai."

"Fool, you have no chance of defeating me!" Devitamamon gloated.

Yutaka decided to Beast Spirit Evolve into Asilmon to help out and Kyubimon digivolved into Taomon.

"Talisman of Light!"

"Shining beam!"

The attacks hit Devitamamon, throwing him on the ground. Takuya changed into Agunimon, just in case he was needed.

Mimi ran inside the building and Rika followed her.

Mimi began to run up the stairs but Rika jumped and managed to tackle her to the ground. Mimi spun around, knocking Rika off her.

"Why can't you leave me alone you peasant?"

Rika looked at Mimi. "Because you're one of us."

"There is no way I am one of you." Mimi spat.

"Listen, Palmon digivolved into Togemon to protect you." Rika told her. "You're a digidestined. We won't be able to defeat Devitamamon without you."

"Devitamamon is my master." Mimi told her.

"No he isn't." interrupted a third voice. Rika and Mimi turned to see Tai and Yolei. "Mimi, you are your own boss. Besides, the real Mimi would never let a rotten egg tell her what to do." Tai walked to Mimi.

"Tai, please don't do this." Mimi begged.

"I'm sorry Mimi. This is the only thing I can think of to get you back."

Rika's eyes widened as Tai pressed his lips against Mimi.

"No way! Go Mimi!" Yolei cheered.

Mimi stood there, eyes wide. She clenched her fists and punched Tai in the gut. Tai stepped back, rubbing his stomach. He looked at Mimi, eyes showing pure rage.

"Tai! What was that?!" Mimi screamed. "I don't even like you!"

"Whatever you say princess." Tai breathed.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a princess?!" Mimi finished.

"Mimi?" Rika asked.

Mimi turned to Yolei. "Can somebody please tell me why Tai kissed me."

Yolei quickly composed herself. "To break the spell."

"What spell?" Mimi asked.

She looked down at her clothes and saw the pink gown. "Not another Princess Mimi." she moaned.

"Leomon!" came a scream.

The four humans turned to face outside. "Togemon!" Mimi realised.

They rushed outside to see Togemon fall to the ground and de-digivolve. Mimi rushed to Palmon's side. "Palmon, talk to me."

Palmon opened her eyes. "Mimi?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes Palmon, it's me."

"I'm so happy." Palmon said before closing her eyes again.

Devitamamon began to laugh. "Take away the weakest link and the rest shall fall." He began to walk towards Mimi. "Too bad, you made a good princess."

"I am not a princess!" Mimi shouted.

Asilmon dropped in front of Mimi and Palmon. "Leave them alone!"

Devitamamon shot his attack at Asilmon, knocking him back and forcing to revert back to Yutaka.

"Yutaka!" Mimi called.

Yutaka pushed himself onto his arms. "Mimi, are you alright?"

"Forget about me." Mimi instructed. "I've been a brat."

Yutaka shook his head. "You were under a spell. I forgive you."

Mimi's eyes began to glisten. "Yutaka, why would you risk yourself for me?"

"You may not a real one, but to me, you are a princess." Yutaka smiled. "Ever since I met you."

Tears began to fall down her face. One stray tear fell on Palmon. She opened her eyes and looked at Mimi, feeling something new.

Palmon pushed herself out of Mimi's arms and stood in front of her and Yutaka. The others just watched Palmon.

"Palmon, what are you doing?" Mimi asked. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be just fine Mimi." Palmon insisted.

Mimi looked around, everyone was tiring out. Yutaka was hurt on the ground protecting her. she couldn't take it anymore. Tears poured out of her eyes.

She took out her crest. For what she had done lately, she truly felt like she did not deserve the crest of Sincerity. Her tears hit the crest, which seemed to absorb them.

A bright green light shone from the crest. Palmon began to glow a matching green glow. Mimi's crest shot a green beam of light to Palmon. The green light around Palmon erupted, blinding those nearby. But Mimi saw clearly what was happening.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

The light dimmed revealing, in Palmon's place, a tall woman in a red bodysuit, knee high black boots, blonde hair running down to the middle of her back. She had a green cape that resembled a large leaf. She had a large rose on her head covering her eyes. In her hands, she held thorny vines.

"Thanks for the boost Mimi." Rosemon smiled.

"Rosemon?" Mimi asked.

Rosemon nodded. "I guess you must have felt so sincere you couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt your power."

Devitamamon looked at Rosemon. "Oh I'm so scared."

Rosemon turned to face Devitamamon. "You should be." Rosemon jumped towards him. "I'm the same level as you now, so if I'm the weakest link, then you must be in trouble." Rosemon smirked. "Thorn Whipping!"

She raised her right arm and flicked her wrist. Devitamamon was thrown further back than he had been before.

"Go Rosemon!" cheered Agunimon.

Mimi stood up. "Rosemon, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Rosemon back-flipped and landed in front of Mimi. "Mimi, forget about it. All that matters is that you learn. Look at me, you were so sincere with your guilt that you managed a warp digivolve."

Mimi hugged her digimon. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"And that is exactly why I'm your friend." Rosemon consoled.

"How very touching." Devitamamon sneered. "Now prepare to be destroyed."

Mimi turned to face him. "Give it a rest."

Rosemon stood in front of Mimi. "Don't waste your breath on him."

"Agunimon slide evolution…BurningGreymon!"

Leomon pushed himself up. Yolei had finally had enough of being on the side-lines, she looked at Hawkmon who nodded.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"You don't scare me." Devitamamon protested.

"We should." Taomon told him.

Rosemon raised her left arm, pointing the stiff thorn vine up. "Everyone, attack at once!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Talisman of Light!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Pyro Barrage!"

The attacks hit Devitamamon, stunning him. He looked at Rosemon, coming towards him.

"Devitamamon, your reign of terror is over." Rosemon put her hands together. "Rose Rapier!"

A rose appeared in front of her. Rosemon grabbed it and threw it to Devitamamon. It hit his head and covered his whole body. It broke apart, dealing a great amount of damage.

Devitamamon dropped to the ground. Rosemon stood over him. "Have you had enough?"

Devitamamon was about to answer when an egg of light appeared above him.

Rosemon backed away as the egg fell on Devitamamon. A scream was heard from inside. Everyone shielded their eyes. The light faded, revealing a digimon resembling Biyomon. Except where Biyomon was mostly pink and slightly blue, this digimon was mostly yellow and slightly green.

"Who's that digimon?" Yolei asked.

The Biyomon-lookalike stood up. Rika and Jeri held up their digivices. An image of the digimon appeared and the relevant data showed itself.

"Avamorimon, rookie level." Rika read.

Avamorimon looked around. "I can still defeat you."

Agumon fired a small fireball to Avamorimon. Avamorimon fell to the ground. "How can you defeat them if you can't even stand up to a small fireball. You're too weak."

Avamorimon stood up again and raised his wings.

"That's enough Avamorimon!" called a strong woman's voice.

Avamorimon turned around to see a red haired woman in a red dress. "What are you doing here?"

The woman walked to Avamorimon. "I've come to do this." A raised hand was later slapping Avamorimon on the cheek. "You were attacking digidestined. You were the last person I would expect to do something like this."

Avamorimon looked at his feet. "Well, I guess I lost my way."

"You guess?" she scolded. "I can't believe you did this? At least tell me why." Avamorimon thought for a minute. "Well?"

"You were gone for so many years, I was renewed so many times that some of memories must have been twisted."

"And what about now?"

A yellow light from the woman's bag enveloped Avamorimon. Avamorimon breathed out as the light faded. "I remember fully now."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm Felisha Nasratti. One of the original digidestined, and this is Avamorimon, my partner."


	27. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Puppet Show

Hi Everyone. The next battle against the Dark Quintet is here. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.** Apart from Mira and Cerutoidmon as well as the purified versions of the warrior of wood.

**Please read, review and rate**.

* * *

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon called, releasing his attack against some Mushroomon.

The Mushroomon froze and crumbled to nothing. Kumamon breathed out.

"That was close."

Kumamon looked around. He was in a dense forest, anyone could easily get lost in it. But Kumamon stayed close to the forest path.

"It's safe now." He called.

Behind a bush, Suzie and Lopmon poked their heads out. "Are you sure?" Lopmon asked.

"Yes." Kumamon replied.

Suzie and Lopmon walked to Kumamon. "Thank you." Suzie said.

Kumamon became surrounded by a cocoon of data and changed back into Tommy. "No problem."

"So what do we do?" Suzie asked.

"I say we carry on this way." Tommy pointed.

They carried on walking down the path. They came to a crossroads. They had no idea which way to go.

The signpost simply said that every direction went to one place; Marionette Mansion.

"This can't be right." Tommy said. "They can't all go to the same place."

"But that's what it says." Lopmon read. Suzie began walking along the northwest passage. "Suzie, where are you going?"

Suzie turned around. "I just have a feeling that we need to go this way."

Tommy smiled. "You used your digivice didn't you?"

Suzie smiled. "You spoilt the fun." She pulled out her digivice, already showing the map.

Lopmon shook her head. "I've been separated from her for too long." Lopmon rushed to Suzie's side. "Suzie, are you afraid?"

Suzie nodded. "Yes, but I can't think about that. My friends need me."

Tommy smiled. "You're really grown up Suzie."

"That's my tamer." Lopmon smiled.

* * *

"Ken, where are we?" Wormmon asked.

"I'm not sure." Ken replied, walking with his partner, lost in the forest.

"Well, we have to be somewhere." Wormmon told him.

"I know that." Ken sighed. "But I don't know where we are. Apart from the obvious fact that we're in a forest."

Ken looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"Like what Ken?"

Ken seemed worried. "I don't know."

Wormmon jumped from Ken's arms. He looked around himself, his antennae picking up on something.

"Ken, get your digivice ready." Wormmon said. "Just in case."

Ken nodded, readying his digivice.

Rustling from the surrounding area made Ken and Wormmon nervous. Tensing up and focusing on the ground, they didn't notice the hammer hitting the ground, sending a shockwave to them.

* * *

Izzy was shaken awake by his red insect digimon. "Tentomon?"

"Izzy, you're awake." Tentomon sighed with relief.

"Now I am." Izzy said, rubbing his eyes. Izzy looked around, seeing he was in a dark room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes ago."

Izzy stood up. "It looks like a storage room."

"Why would we be in a storage room?"

"The real question is why would someone put us into a storage room?" Izzy thought.

He took out his computer and began to type away. He pulled up the map of the Digital World. Tentomon looked over Izzy's shoulder and saw a purple dot. "Are we that purple dot?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes. If I can figure out where we are, then I can start by finding the others."

Izzy zoomed out of the map, revealing several other purple dots.

"That should be a task, every dot is purple." Tentomon gasped.

"I know, I need a different digivice so I can change the colour of that type."

"Well, as long as you remember about the people around you." Tentomon warned him.

"I know, I know." Izzy instinctually said.

Tentomon let Izzy work away but kept his guard up in case they needed to be protected.

* * *

Shinya walked through the forest. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called.

There was no answer. He was starting to get nervous.

He managed to use his beast spirit to aid his escape from the Dark Quintet but he wasn't looking where he was running and managed to get himself lost.

He sat down at the base of a tree. He looked up at the leaves, hoping to gain an idea.

'Shinya, use the trees.' A voice in his head told him.

Shinya looked around. "Timbermon?"

Shinya looked at his D-Tector and saw Timbermon's face appear on the screen. 'Use the trees. Use the trees.'

Shinya thought for a minute, then realised what was being said. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Shinya emerged as Timbermon and placed his hands on the tree bark. Voices filled his head, giving him a slight headache. He closed his eyes and concentrated as best he could.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard the trees mention Tommy and Suzie were nearby.

"Tommy, Suzie!" he called.

Tommy and Suzie froze when their names were called. They looked around. "Did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

Lopmon pointed behind them. "It came from behind us. I think it was Shinya."

"Shinya?" Tommy called.

"Tommy?" came a reply.

Tommy and Suzie smiled as Timbermon came into view. Timbermon walked to them and looked down.

Timbermon was surrounded by a cocoon of data and changed back into Shinya.

"I never realised how tall Timbermon was." Shinya laughed.

"What do we do?" Suzie asked.

"The trees told me where to find you guys as well as where some of the others are."

"Where's that?" Lopmon asked.

"Puppetmon's lair." Shinya sighed.

"Great." Tommy said sarcastically. "And where is that?"

"Just follow the path." Shinya simply said.

With Tommy being the most experienced warrior, he took the lead. He was afraid, but he didn't let that stop him.

* * *

Puppetmon sat in his room, staring at the digidestined opposite him.

"So, you ready to talk yet?" Puppetmon asked.

"Henry will never talk." The little digimon insisted.

"Terriermon, don't talk." Henry sighed.

"Henry…" Terriermon said.

Henry looked at his digimon. "Terriermon, just be quiet."

"You heard the kid." Puppetmon agreed. "Besides, I can just send you to the others."

"Others?" Henry asked.

Puppetmon nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

Puppetmon led Henry and Terriermon through his house. Puppetmon stopped in the kitchen and opened a door.

"The basement?" Henry asked.

Puppetmon signalled them to go down. When they were far enough away, Puppetmon shut the door quickly.

Henry looked around at the closed door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He looked down in the basement. He heard a rapid clicking nose.

He slowly walked down and saw a small light. He recognised the red head of hair. "Izzy?"

Izzy looked up and smiled. "Henry, I'm glad you're here. I could use your help."

Henry blinked. "How?"

"I need a way to distinguish the different digivice types." Izzy told him.

"Well, we have two different digivices here, so we should be able to distinguish these two types at least." Henry said.

"Right." Izzy said, plugging his digivice into the adaptor slot.

"I can change the colour of my digivice type to dark blue." Izzy said, typing a computer program. Instantly, six dots changed to a dark blue colour. "Prodigious, it worked. It looks like two pairs of two are together. Apart from myself, there is only one other person with my digivice type alone."

Izzy took his digivice out and plugged Henry's digivice in the slot. He retyped the program and changed all of Henry's type of digivice to a red dot.

"Wow, we're spread out." Henry observed.

"But this is still not good." Izzy said. "I still need another type of digivice to distinguish the final two types."

"Well, forget that for the time being." Henry said. "Right now, we need to find a way to escape Puppetmon's house."

Izzy looked at Henry. "House?"

"Yes, his house." Terriermon repeated. "That overgrown doll took brought us here and all he wants to do is to play."

Izzy looked at Tentomon. "Tentomon, there's no way it's the same Puppetmon, is it? I know he said that to TK but it can't be. Can it?"

"I don't see how. That Puppetmon was defeated in our world and was most likely reborn there also."

"Most likely?" Henry asked.

"Yes, in our world, when a digimon dies, they get reborn as a digi-egg." Tentomon explained.

"In our world, when a digimon dies, that's it. They don't come back." Terriermon said.

"But Leomon was reborn in this world." Henry said.

"I still don't understand how that happened." Izzy confessed.

"Since digimon are data, they follow a program, right?" Henry thought.

Izzy thought for a minute. "I would assume so."

"So then, would it not make sense that the digimon that go to a different world are just following their program?" Henry asked.

"That would be a logical explanation." Izzy smiled. "So if we go with that theory, then it was most likely destined that our worlds would converge into this one so Jeri could meet her partner again."

"And that the warriors would finally be complete." Henry finished.

"If that is the case, then maybe the real reason we all became digidestined is to defeat the evil in this world." Izzy presumed.

Henry agreed with Izzy but knew that it would never be as simple as that. He looked in the corner to see Terriermon knocking the wall.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Trying to find a secret passage." Terriermon replied.

"I don't think you'll find a secret passage." Tentomon argued.

Terriermon pressed a brick and a door opened up. Izzy closed up his computer and looked at the open passage.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said.

"Come on, let's go." Henry said, walking to the passage.

Izzy nodded and quickly followed before the door closed.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon awoke in a room covered in vines. They were tightly wound around each other.

"It doesn't look like there is a way out." Ken sighed.

"Maybe if I digivolved?" Wormmon hinted.

Ken grabbed his digivice. "Go for it."

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

The insectoid digimon stood tall. "Spiking Strike!"

A purple spike grew from Stingmon's wrist and he jumped at the vines. He swiped at them to no effect.

"It's not working Ken." Stingmon said.

"Maybe Shadramon would have better luck." Ken thought.

Stingmon turned back into Wormmon so he could become Shadramon. "Flash Buster!" Shadramon charged at the vines.

"Shadramon stop! They're not even catching fire." Ken called.

Shadramon jumped back to Ken's side. "So how do we get out?"

"I don't know." Ken said. "What I want to know is how we're still breathing."

Shadramon looked around. He saw small holes in the vines. "It looks like there are small holes in the vines. That's what's giving us our oxygen."

"Try aiming your attack at the holes, it may widen." Ken told his digimon.

"Serrated Screw!" Shadramon called, twisting his body.

He jumped at the vines, spinning his body like a fiery tornado. He aimed for one small gap, using his strength.

The vines worked against him but Shadramon didn't give up. He pushed and managed to create a small opening.

Shadramon held the opening, "Ken, hurry through. I don't know how long I can hold it open."

Ken squeezed his way out and Shadramon relaxed and de-digivolved back into Wormmon.

"Thank you Wormmon." Ken smiled.

"It was nothing." Wormmon said, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go this way." Ken suggested.

* * *

Shinya, Tommy and Suzie found a small house in the middle of the forest. They watched from the outside.

"Is this the place?" Shinya asked.

Suzie had her digivice out and the map showed a reading from inside the house. "Yep. Someone's in there."

Tommy held his D-Tector. "Then let's say hi."

"Wait!" Shinya said. "I'll go."

"What? We're going too." Lopmon protested.

Shinya shook his head. "If something happens to me, then you two can rescue me."

"You have a lot of faith in us." Tommy presumed.

Shinya nodded. "Of course I do. We're friends aren't we?"

Suzie hugged Shinya. "Be careful."

Shinya smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Shinya walked to the house. It looked like a normal house; two stories, a blue front door and a nice big flowery garden.

'This place doesn't look that bad.' Shinya thought.

He walked to the door and read the sign.

'WELCOME TO MARIONETTE MANSION. PLEASE LEAVE OR STAY AT YOUR OWN RISK!'

Shinya re-read the sign. "I choose rat-a-tat-tat."

Shinya knocked on the door. "Hello! Anyone home?"

He turned around and faintly saw Tommy and Suzie watching him. He waved at them then turned around as the door opened.

Shinya stepped back as he saw Puppetmon stood there. Puppetmon looked at Shinya. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I think so." Shinya smirked. "Have you seen any humans?"

"Besides you?" Puppetmon asked. Shinya nodded. "Of course I have."

Puppetmon raised his left arm and put it out of Shinya's view. Shinya noticed Puppetmon's arm fall slightly so he quickly jumped backwards as the ground opened up.

"Nice try." gloated Shinya. He summoned several rings of data on his hand. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Shinya transformed into Barkdramon. "Termite Swarm!"

Barkdramon spat out several termites at Puppetmon, but he just used his hammer to destroy the small bugs.

Two large axes flew past him and hit Puppetmon. Barkdramon turned around to see Korikakumon and Turuiemon standing there.

"I told you guys to stay hidden." Barkdramon said.

"We're not letting you fight Puppetmon alone." Turuiemon insisted.

"I'm not afraid of any of you." Puppetmon said, raising his hammer.

Korikakumon stepped forward. "You should be! Frozen Arrowheads!"

The braids of Korikakumon moved and wrapped Puppetmon tightly. Korikakumon stood his ground as Puppetmon struggled.

"Turuiemon, now's your chance!" Korikakumon strained.

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Turuiemon charged at Puppetmon but was knocked aside easily as Puppetmon broke free of Korikakumon's attack and swung his hammer.

"Turuiemon!" Suzie called.

She looked through her cards. Still being young, she knew she couldn't effectively use the cards but Henry was teaching her. She saw a digivolution card turn blue. She heard about the blue cards from Henry.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!" Suzie called.

Turuiemon looked to the sky, feeling a surge of energy. "Turuiemon digivolve to…Antylamon!"

Suzie smiled when she saw the giant rabbit digimon. Antylamon reached down and picked Puppetmon up. "You're pathetic Puppetmon."

Puppetmon growled and raised his hammer. "Puppet Pummel!"

* * *

Izzy and Henry walked the secret passage.

"This passage is too long." Terriermon complained.

"What are you complaining about?" Henry asked his digimon. "You're resting on my head."

"I'm only thinking of you." Terriermon smiled.

"Well, you can't complain about the length of the passage." Tentomon added. "You know, since you're not walking."

Terriermon sulked. Izzy was thinking of a way to defeat Puppetmon. He looked down and saw a faint purple glow. He pulled out his home-made crest and saw the glow was coming from it. "That's weird."

"What is?" Henry asked.

"My crest is glowing again." Izzy answered.

"But why? It's a fake." Tentomon asked.

"I don't know." Izzy replied. "I know it glowed before. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to become MegaKabuterimon again."

"Izzy, there has to be a reason why it's glowing." Tentomon reasoned.

"Someone's there!" Henry interrupted.

Izzy looked ahead and saw a figure in the darkness and recognised it. "Ken?"

"Izzy?" asked a voice.

Soon, they could clearly see each other. "Ken, may I see your digivice?"

Ken gave Izzy his digivice. "Sure, but for what reason?"

Izzy sat down and pulled out his computer. He plugged the digivice into the adaptor and changed all digivices of Ken's type to a dark green colour.

"Ok, that's settled. My digivice type are now shown as dark blue dots. Ken's digivice type are shown as the dark green dots." Izzy explained. "Henry, your digivice type are shown as red dots, leaving the warriors digivice types to the purple dots."

"So, at least we can distinguish the different types of digivices, but is there a way to distinguish whose digivice is who's?"

"I'm not sure." Izzy said.

"We'll worry about it later." Henry said. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Right, let's go." Izzy said.

"Well, this way just ends in a cell made of vines." Ken told them.

"So we'll have to go back the way we came." Henry sighed.

They back-tracked to the basement. Izzy pressed a button at the dead-end, opening the secret door.

"How do we get out if the door is locked?" Henry asked.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon called, firing an electric beam.

The handle was destroyed, letting the door slowly open. They slowly walked out of the basement and observed their surroundings.

"Where do we go?" Wormmon asked.

"This way." Terriermon said, jumping from Henry's head.

"And why that way?" Tentomon asked.

"I heard Turuiemon digivolving." Terriermon smiled. "Come on."

They followed Terriermon to the front door and the scene before them. Shinya and Tommy were on the ground in their human forms with Antylamon protecting them from Puppetmon.

"They need help." Ken said.

Izzy and Henry nodded and grabbed their digivices.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

Puppetmon turned around to see the three digimon fighting ready. He jumped at them but the three digimon separated from each other and dodged his attack.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon launched himself at Puppetmon. Puppetmon dodged the attack.

Rapidmon jumped in the air. "Tri Beam!"

Rapidmon outstretched his arms kept his legs together. Green orbs of light shone at both his arms and his closed legs. Small beams of light connected in the shape of a triangle and shot a beam at Puppetmon.

It hit Puppetmon, knocking him back, but he flipped and regained his stance.

"You can't defeat me." Puppetmon gloated.

"Let me try." MegaKabuterimon said. "Horn Buster!"

A yellow beam of electrical energy shot from his horn and hit the ground in front of Puppetmon. The ground erupted and Puppetmon was thrown back into his house.

"Puppet Pummel!"

Yellow blobs of energy hit the three digimon, causing them to de-digivolve to their rookie stages.

Antylamon jumped to Shinya and Tommy, gathered them, the fallen digimon and their partners and dropped them off with Suzie.

"Stay here." Antylamon said. "Suzie, any cards would be a great help."

Suzie looked through her cards. "I don't know which one to use."

Antylamon jumped in the air. "Suzie, listen to me. Henry would only give you very useful cards, so you have nothing to worry about."

Suzie nodded. She looked through them and saw a card she liked. She swiped through her digivice.

"Digi-Modify! Army Activate!"

Antylamon landed on the ground and several copies materialised around Puppetmon. He looked around himself.

"This is too much fun." Puppetmon jumped in the air and spun around. "Puppet Pummel!"

The attack destroyed the Antylamon clones and pushed the original to the ground. Suzie rushed to her digimon.

"Antylamon, are you alright?"

Antylamon looked at Suzie. "Suzie? Get back!"

Antylamon shielded Suzie from Puppetmon as he brought his hammer to the ground. Antylamon's screams of pain echoed through the area. Pink lines surrounded Antylamon as she de-digivolved back into Lopmon.

"There's nothing we can do." Ken said.

"No!" Izzy refused. "There has to be a solution."

"Well, what is it?" Henry asked.

"For now I don't know." Izzy said. "But I'll never stop trying to find a solution."

Tentomon jumped in front of Izzy. "Izzy, help! I'm surging with energy!" He began to glow purple.

Izzy looked at his digimon. "Tentomon!" Izzy was distracted when his crest glowed brighter than it had before. "My crest!" he pulled his crest out and a beam of purple energy hit Tentomon.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

Everyone gazed in amazement at the giant yellow insect digimon.

Izzy smiled. "Wow. Looks like Matt and Tai have some competition."

"So you digivolved?" Puppetmon asked. Big whoop. I'm still stronger than you."

"Let's see about that." HerculesKabuterimon challenged.

"Puppet Pummel!"

HerculesKabuterimon flew into the air, dodging the attack. He then swooped down and dug his pincers into Puppetmon.

"Ouch!" Puppetmon screamed.

"That's got to hurt." Winced Henry.

Izzy smiled. "I bet."

Tommy pushed himself up and spirit evolved into Kumamon. He pulled out a launcher from behind his back. "Blizzard Blaster!"

Snowballs were launched at Puppetmon. He used his hammer and harmlessly deflected them.

"I told you I'm stronger than you."

Kumamon smiled. "You may be stronger than me, but what about him?" he pointed behind Puppetmon.

Puppetmon turned around and saw HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon grabbed Puppetmon and threw him into the air.

"Get him!" Izzy shouted.

When Puppetmon began to fall back down, HerculesKabuterimon used his attack.

"Giga Scissor Claw!"

He snapped his pincers, sending a shockwave to Puppetmon, tearing through him. He fell to the ground and seemed to be defeated.

"Try to keep your form." Izzy advised. "Just in case."

"I'll try." HerculesKabuterimon agreed.

Kumamon slowly walked to Puppetmon. He inspected the digimon. He turned back. "I think he's defeated."

Puppetmon opened an eye and quickly grabbed his hammer and hit Kumamon in the back. Hard.

Shinya, Suzie and Lopmon watched with Ken, Wormmon, Izzy, Henry and Terriermon. Suzie looked at Lopmon.

"We have to help them Lopmon." Suzie said.

"How?" Lopmon asked.

Suzie looked at her feet. "I don't know." She looked at Puppetmon. She scowled at him. "But I'm not going to let him win!" She ran from her hiding place, Lopmon following behind.

"Suzie! Get back here!" Henry called after his sister.

A shockwave from Puppetmon's hammer flung Suzie into the air. Lopmon jumped into the air. "I'm coming Suzie!"

A pink light shone around the both of them. Lopmon involuntary turned her back on Suzie and fell backward. "Lopmon Bio-Merge to…Anubismon!"

The pink light faded, revealing a single figure. It was a humanoid dog-like creature with large golden wings and Egyptian clothes.

Izzy began typing on his computer.

"Whoa, it's Anubismon. A mega level vaccine type digimon. Watch out for her Pyramid Power attack!"

Henry felt extremely proud with his sister. But he also knew the dangers of Bio-Merging with a digimon.

Anubismon looked down at Puppetmon and HerculesKabuterimon. Inside Anubismon's heart, Suzie marvelled at what just happened.

'Wow. I'm a digimon.'

'Yes Suzie, now what do you say we cut that puppet's strings?' Lopmon asked.

Suzie smiled. 'Let's do it.'

Anubismon flew down and hit Puppetmon. Puppetmon looked at the new digimon. He was starting to get a little nervous.

"Y…you don't scare me." Puppetmon stuttered.

"I don't believe you." Anubismon taunted.

Bringing her hands together and positioned her fingers in front of herm, arms stretched forward, called her attack. "Pyramid Power!"

A rainbow light shone from Anubismon's hands and covered Puppetmon. Puppetmon writhed in agony. Anubismon turned to HerculesKabuterimon. "Hurry, attack!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!"

The combination of the two attacks exploded, leaving Puppetmon on the ground. He pushed himself off the ground.

"I can't believe I lost." Puppetmon moaned. "Again." An egg of light appeared above Puppetmon.

"What's happening?" Shinya asked.

The egg covered Puppetmon. Anubismon floated to the ground and separated into Suzie and Lopmon. HerculesKabuterimon de-digivolved into Motimon.

The light faded and Puppetmon had de-digivolved into a blue Tentomon. Everyone blinked.

"Tentomon's blue?" Terriermon asked.

"He's not Tentomon." Explained a voice.

Everyone looked around to see a woman wearing a brightly coloured flowing dress. Her black hair was in a bun.

"So if he's not Tentomon, who is he?" Kumamon asked.

"Cerutoidmon." She answered.

"And, if I may ask, who are you?" Henry asked the woman.

She smiled and showed them a blue device. Izzy gasped. "A digivice! So that means…"

"Yep. Allow me to introduce myself." The woman beamed. "My name is Mira Kahn and this is my partner Cerutoidmon."

"So you're a digidestined?" Ken asked.

"Not just a digidestined." Mira smirked. "I'm one of the original digidestined."

* * *

Ok guys, some 'After Author Notes'

1\. The dots colours come from the box sets of the digimon seasons.

e.g. Season 1 is dark blue, season 2 is dark green, season 3 is red and season 4 is purple.

2\. This is the last of the 'Copy digimon'. Avamorimon and Cerutoidmon are just ways to go with the original digidestined's digimon as seen in season 1 episode 53.

Thus concludes the 'After Author Notes'.

P.S. Come on readers, where's my reviews?


	28. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Fire in Steel

Hi Everyone. Here is yet another chapter of a battle against a member of the dark Quintet. Only another two to go.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Please read, review and rate**.

* * *

Sora, Matt, Gabumon and Koji were flying above the largest city in Garudamon's hands. They circled the largest building.

"Somewhere around here would be good Garudamon." Sora said.

Garudamon landed on the roof and placed her passengers on a small platform. She glowed yellow and de-digivolved to her in-training form, Yokomon.

Sora picked her up and looked around. "So how do we get in?"

Koji was knelt on the ground. "I found a grate. We can crawl through the vent."

"I'm too big for the vent." Gabumon observed.

"I'll stay here with you." Matt offered.

Koji pulled the vent off and crawled in. Matt looked at Sora. "Aren't you going Sora?"

Sora looked at Matt. "Are you going to be alright on your own?"

Matt smiled. "I've got Gabumon. I'll be just fine."

Sora nodded, letting Yokomon go ahead. Sora crawled in after her digimon and heard the grate be put back into place. She sighed, looking ahead, she saw Yokomon at a junction. "Koji went this way."

Yokomon went left, Sora followed her digimon quickly. Yokomon stopped when she lost sight of Koji.

"What's wrong Yokomon?" Sora asked.

Yokomon turned around. "I've lost sight of Koji."

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

Sora laid down in the vent, sighing. Yokomon hopped to her partner. "I'm sorry I lost him Sora."

Sora smiled. "It's not your fault."

"So what shall we do Sora?"

"Sora?" called a whispered voice.

Sora looked behind her to see Koji. She turned back to Yokomon. "I thought you said he went this way."

"He said to turn right." Yokomon defended herself.

"You went left." Sora sighed. "Remind me to re-teach you left from right."

"Sora, you may be better turning around at the junction, there's a small drop." Koji told her.

"I can handle a small drop." Sora sounded insulted.

"That's not what I meant." Koji hinted, indicating Sora's outfit.

Sora looked at her clothes. He couldn't have meant the top. She looked to her legs and realised he meant her knee length skirt. "Oh." She blushed.

Sora had to crawl backwards as she couldn't turn around right now. When she got back to the junction, she backed the way she came, so she just see for herself which way Koji was going.

"So Sora, are you alright?" Koji asked.

Sora looked at Koji, focusing on his face rather than his muscular arms showing through the blue and white checked shirt he was wearing. "As much as I can be."

"Good." Koji smiled.

Sora looked behind him to an opening. "Is that where you got out?"

"Yeah, it's just an empty corridor so we should be ok." Koji answered.

Koji crawled out and dropped the small distance. He raised his arms, ready for Sora. Sora poked her head out and looked down.

"I thought you said a small drop." Sora glared.

"Well, it is for me." Koji apologised.

Sora put her arms out and slowly pushed herself out. Koji reached up and grabbed her. he pulled slowly and Sora ended up losing her balance and fell out with Koji breaking her fall.

Sora quickly jumped up. "Sorry Koji."

Koji pushed himself up. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. Sora blushed.

"Sora?" asked a small voice. She looked up to see Yokomon looking at her. "Can I get some help?"

Sora opened her arms and Yokomon jumped down.

"Which way do we go?" Koji asked.

"I say we go this way." Sora pointed in one direction.

* * *

The loud clanking of Guardromon pacing back and forth was driving Kazu insane.

"Give it a rest!" he snapped. "We can't escape."

"There has to be something we can do." Guardromon insisted.

"He's right Kazu."

Kazu looked at the only other occupant in the room. "Well, I don't see you trying to help the situation Koichi!"

"Well at least I'm remaining calm." Koichi said. "Besides, have you got any ideas?"

"Well, no." Kazu replied.

Guardromon looked at the door. "Guardian Barrage!"

Kazu and Koichi watched as the missiles hit the door, not leaving even a small scratch on it. Kazu walked to his digimon. "Don't worry about it buddy. We'll find a way."

"But I don't have the strength to destroy the door." Guardromon said.

Koichi stood up. "Maybe a beast can take it down."

Koichi Beast-Spirit Evolved into JagerLoweemon and used his 'Ebony Blast' attack. The smoke cleared, revealing a very much intact door.

"You've got to be kidding me." JagerLoweemon sighed.

"There's nothing that's going to break the door." Kazu moaned.

"Don't worry Kazu." Guardromon supported. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

"Have a little faith Kazu." JagerLoweemon inputted. "We will escape. You can count on it."

"How can you be sure?" Kazu sighed.

JagerLoweemon changed back into his human form and Koichi smiled. "Because I believe in our friends."

* * *

Zoe was walking through the city, towards the very building where she had seen Garudamon flying to.

She looked around. "This place seems pretty deserted."

Once at the building, she heard a grinding noise. She looked around, not seeing the source.

She had an awful feeling before looking up and seeing the metal monster that was Machinedramon himself.

He landed in front of Zoe and looked down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was thinking of getting away from here but I kind of need to rescue my friends from you." Zoe mocked.

"Well, you shall try in vain." Machinedramon told her.

Zoe raised her hand, summoning the data rings. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Zoe transformed into Zephyrmon and flew level with Machinedramon's head. "Still think you're so tough?"

Zephyrmon flew backwards, giving herself some distance. "Hurricane Gale!" The wind attack seemed to have no effect. She crossed her arms and tucked in her legs. "Plasma Pods!"

She charged at Machinedramon, limbs outstretched with red orbs of energy on them. She hit Machinedramon dead-on but it he only raised an arm and hit Zephyrmon to the ground. Zephyrmon struggled to push herself up.

"You cannot win against us." Machinedramon told her.

"I can try." She said.

She couldn't hold her form anymore and changed back into her human form. Zoe went back to the ground, exhausted. Machinedramon reached down to grab her when a blue blur zoomed over Zoe and caused her to disappear.

"Who dares to interfere?" Machinedramon bellowed.

"That would be us."

Machinedramon turned around to Matt and Garurumon guarding Zoe. "What are you doing?"

"Saving a friend." Matt smiled.

His crest glowed brightly. "Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon stepped forward. "Come on you bucket of bolts."

"Giga Cannon!"

Bursts of energy shot from his cannons and struck WereGarurumon in the chest. He back-flipped and landed on his feet, but badly injured.

"He's too powerful." Matt said. "Remember, you couldn't defeat him in your ultimate form."

"But can I even go mega?" WereGarurumon asked.

"I don't know." Matt said. "It's obvious about ultimate but I don't know about mega. And honestly, I would rather not risk it right now. We need to get Zoe to safety."

"Right." WereGarurumon agreed. He picked up Zoe and Matt, and quickly made his getaway.

Machinedramon watched as his prey escaped. "I don't think so." He said. He began to run after them.

Matt looked behind him. "WereGarurumon, if you could hurry up, that would be great."

"I'm going as fast as I can." WereGarurumon panted.

"Giga Cannon!"

WereGarurumon couldn't dodge the energy bursts this time. They hit him, pushing himself, Matt and Zoe to the floor.

Zoe opened her eyes as Machinedramon closed in. She tried to summon the rings for her beast spirit to no effect.

Machinedramon laughed as he knew he had his prey.

* * *

Sora had led herself and Koji to a control room. Several Hagurumon made moves to attack them but Yokomon had digivolved to Biyomon and used her 'Spiral Twister' to dispel them.

Koji sat down at a console and began to type. Sora stood behind him. "What are you doing Koji?"

"I'm seeing what those Hagurumon were up to." He replied.

"Can you do that?" Sora asked.

"I hope so." Koji answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I've noticed some of your group have pendants. What are they?" Sora explained to Koji about the tags and crests, and what they represent. "What is your crest?"

Sora blushed. "Mine is the crest of love."

Koji smiled. "And from what I gather, that crest is perfect for you."

Sora was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Koji turned to face her and smiled. "I can tell you're full of love. Besides, you're beautiful."

"So you meant it then?" Sora asked. "When you said I was beautiful while we were looking for KendoGarurumon?"

"Of course I did." Koji said. "I never say anything I don't mean."

Sora felt extremely guilty now. She was definitely falling for Koji. But she knew she shouldn't because she was Matt's girlfriend.

Koji looked back at the screen and saw six flashing dots. "I think they're using our digivice signals to track us."

Sora looked at the screen. Two dots had moved together. "Someone must have found Matt."

"So what can we do to help?" Biyomon asked, not taking her eyes off the door.

"I'm not sure." Koji replied.

Sora noticed four dots close together. "Koji, if we're one pair of those dots, who are the other two?"

Koji clicked on the dots. Suddenly, the sounds of Koichi and Kazu could be heard.

"So Koichi, tell me something about your digidestined that we don't already know."

"Koji and I didn't speak as brothers until we were in the digital world." Koichi said.

Koji smiled. "Typical Koichi."

"Koji?" Koichi asked, surprised.

"Koichi, you can hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you." Kazu yelled. "Where are you?"

"Kazu, stop shouting." Sora commanded. "We can hear you as clearly as if you were in the same room."

"Sorry. We're in a room and Guardromon can't bust it down." Kazu told them. "We can't get out."

Koji looked at the screen. "Well, we're in a control room and it looks like we're just one floor above you."

"Well, come on and get us out." Kazu told them.

"You keep it up Kazu and we'll only get Koichi." Koji threatened.

Sora glared at him but saw a smirk and a wink from Koji. She smiled. Kazu however decided to shout. "What do you mean you'll leave me? You can't do that!"

Koichi began to laugh. "Relax Kazu. He's only joking."

Kazu looked at Koichi. "How can you tell?"

"Easy, he never means what he says."

Sora stepped back upon hearing this. _'Does this mean that he doesn't like me? That he doesn't think I'm beautiful?'_

"Are any of the others with you?" Koichi asked.

"Sora and Biyomon are here. As far as we're still aware, Matt and Gabumon are on the roof."

"Why are they on the roof?" Kazu asked.

"Gabumon was too big to fit in a vent." Koji replied. "Sit tight, we're coming to get you."

Koji logged off the computer and walked to the door. He turned to Sora. "Sora?"

Sora looked at Koji. "Sorry, what?"

"We're going to go get Koichi and Kazu." Koji said slowly.

Sora shook her head. "Oh right. Sorry." They went downstairs, with Sora all the while feeling conflict with Koji.

* * *

"Try again Guardromon." Kazu suggested. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Guardromon fired his attack. The blast was bigger and _definitely_ louder but the door was still standing strong.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kazu screamed.

Koichi looked at Kazu furiously hitting the wall. He looked at the door. He slowly walked towards it. Kazu took notice. "The door's locked, remember?"

Koichi grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't budge. He slowly applied pressure and pushed the door. It slowly opened.

"That's just weird. If the door can be pushed open, why didn't our attacks push the door open?" Kazu asked. "Surely the force of attacks would have done something."

Koichi shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Must be something digital world-esque."

"Let's just get out of here." Kazu said, walking past Koichi. "Which way?"

Koichi pulled out his D-Tector. A small compass appeared. It pointed towards the exit. Koichi led the way. Kazu looked around the building as they walked.

"It's weird, this place reminds of a school." Kazu said.

Koichi could see what Kazu meant. It brought back memories of his school days.

"Koichi!"

Koichi snapped out of his daze and saw Sora. His brother was slow-running towards him. "Hi Koji."

"How did you get out?" Biyomon asked.

"I opened the door." Koichi answered. "Without using force."

"Well, I suggest we get Matt and try to get out of here." Kazu said.

"No." Koji insisted. "We can't get out of here until we find the sixth signal."

"Sixth signal?" Guardromon asked.

"When we were in the control room, I saw a sixth signal." Koji explained. "We have to find out who that signal is."

"If I connect to the computer, I may be able to find out who they are." Guardromon offered.

"Sorry, not going to happen."

Everyone turned around to see a cyborg-looking digimon. Kazu stepped forward. "It's Mekanorimon."

Koji stepped forward. "Koichi, get these guys out of here."

"What are going to do?" Sora asked.

Koji summoned a single ring of data and Spirit Evolved into Lobomon. He pulled out a handle and a beam of light appeared. "Sora please. Don't argue with me this time."

"Be careful." She said, walking to Lobomon and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed after Koichi and Kazu.

Lobomon blushed and only just managed to block an attack from Mekanorimon.

Sora led the group to the control room and Guardromon connected himself to the computer. "There's a lot of useful information on this computer. Should I store the information?"

"That would be best." Koichi said.

"Just compress the information. That way you might use less storage." Kazu said.

Guardromon began to download the information. Everyone waited patiently.

"Kazu, how long will it take him to download?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm not sure." Kazu said. "But I always trust him when it comes to computers."

The wires retreated back into Guardromon. He turned to Kazu. "Sorry it took so long. I sort of re-organised the information into folders and categorised them."

Kazu glared at his digimon. "Guardromon, exactly how long ago could you have disconnected from the computer?"

"Five seconds ago." Guardromon answered.

"That was just when Biyomon asked how long it was going to take!" Kazu realised.

Kazu hit the robot digimon, then screamed while waving his arm about in pain. Sora tried to stop herself from laughing. She turned to the window and saw Machinedramon walking by.

"Kazu, be quiet." She hushed.

Kazu immediately stopped and looked at Sora. "Why?"

"Machinedramon's walking by." She warned.

Kazu looked out of the window and saw his retreating form. He noticed something in one of his claws. He focused his eyes and saw two heads of blond hair.

"Matt!" he exclaimed.

Sora gasped. "Matt?" Sora focused hard and saw Matt with a small ball in his hands. "Tsunomon! They need us."

"I'll go ahead." Koichi said. "You two get Koji quickly and try to get outside."

"Are you sure?" Kazu asked.

"Just go." Koichi ordered, opening a window and Spirit Evolving into Loweemon.

He jumped out of the window and landed safely on the floor, summoning a clear spear and shield.

Sora looked at Kazu. "Let's go."

Loweemon rushed after Machinedramon, not wanting to lose sight of him. Machinedramon must have sensed him because he randomly turned around. Loweemon saw the other figure was Zoe.

"Zoe!" he called.

Zoe opened her eyes. "Koichi? Help us!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

An orb of dark energy shot towards Machinedramon who easily batted it away. Matt shifted and loosened his grip. Tsunomon woke up. "Matt! Don't let me go!"

Matt snapped wide awake and tightened his grip. "Don't worry Tsunomon, I won't." He noticed Loweemon standing in front of Machinedramon. "Be careful. Remember, he's a mega level!"

Machinedramon fired his 'Giga Cannon' but for once, Loweemon dodged the attack. Machinedramon looked up. "Dragon Fire!" a stream of white fire shot from his mouth.

Loweemon used his own attack to try to counter it but was knocked to the floor.

"Koichi!" Zoe called.

Small balls of fire fell from the sky, breaking Machinedramon's concentration and causing him to drop his captives.

Just when they were about to hit the ground, something jumped underneath them and saved them. Zoe looked at the saviour.

"Koji?" They slowed down and were rolled onto the floor. Zoe looked at the eyes of KendoGarurumon. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey!" called a voice.

Zoe looked in the sky to see Guardromon jetting along with Kazu and Sora on his shoulders. They jumped down at a safe height.

"Get him Guardromon!" Kazu called. Guardromon's missiles hit Machinedramon dead on. Kazu cheered but jeered when the smoke cleared. "I keep forgetting Guardromon's a champion."

Sora looked to the sky. "Birdramon, you have to digivolve!"

Birdramon nodded and glowed with the yellow light of digivolution. "Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Giga Cannon!" The attack hit Garudamon, knocking her to ground and causing her to de-digivolve.

Sora ran to her fallen partner. "Biyomon!"

The pink bird looked up. "I'm sorry Sora."

"Don't worry about it." Sora smiled.

"Sora! Move!" Matt called.

Sora looked up to see Machinedramon's claw heading straight for her and screamed in fear. She tensed up for the impact but it never came. She looked up to see KendoGarurumon over her. "Koji?"

He seemed to be in pain. The claw was raised and Koji became surrounded by a data cocoon. When he regained his human form, he fell to the ground.

Everyone watched as he slumped into Sora's arms. Sora felt her chest tighten as she saw Koji unconscious. "Koji, why?"

He looked at Sora. "I had to protect you."

Sora's eyes glazed over. Matt saw Sora's expression and instantly knew what it meant. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he would have to accept it. Even if it was just for the co-operation of the large digidestined group.

Sora was in love with someone else. Even more than she was with him.

"Such a fool." Machinedramon insulted. "You risk your life for someone else? You idiot." Sora looked at the digimon. "Even if I had destroyed you, I would have destroyed her as well." With every word, Sora was growing with rage. "It would have been an effort in vain."

"Shut your mouth!" she snapped.

Everyone looked at her, mouths open.

"Sora?" Matt asked.

"Not now!" she snapped. She turned to attention to Machinedramon. "Listen here you mechanical monster. The reason he sacrificed himself was for something that you can never understand. It is a power far greater than anyone can understand!"

Machinedramon was curious. "And what is that power?"

She looked back at Koji. She smiled and turned back, glaring at Machinedramon. "Love."

Her crest glowed brighter than it had ever glowed before. Sora looked at her crest, wondering why she wasn't blinded by the light.

"Sora!" called a small voice.

Sora turned and looked at Biyomon. She was glowing in a similar colour of the crest.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

Biyomon began flapping her wings. "Help me. I can't breathe!"

Sora felt a buzzing at her waist. She felt at her digivice. She looked at the screen. It was rapidly blinking the crest of love. She looked at Biyomon. A beam of light from both her crest and digivice shot for Biyomon.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

Sora looked at the digimon in Biyomon's place. It was a large yellow bird with four wings and feathers that looked like a head of fiery hair. On each leg, a ring that reminded Sora of Gatomon's tail ring rested peacefully. A helmet rested on its head and over its beak. "Wow."

Kazu got out his digivice and the relevant data appeared. "Phoenixmon. Mega level, Vaccine type. I'm glad she's on our side. I wouldn't want to be on the other end of her 'Crimson Flame' attack."

"So you gained a new form? I can still destroy you. Giga Cannon!" Phoenixmon flapped her wings and easily deflected the attack. "That's impossible!"

Phoenixmon screeched. "You can never defeat us. Not when we believe in each other."

Zoe felt a new resolve. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Zephyrmon flew to Phoenixmon's side. "I don't how but are you giving me some power?"

"It's the power of Sora's crest." Phoenixmon replied. "It was that power that allowed me to achieve this form."

"Then let's take him down." Zephyrmon said, flying around Machinedramon. "Hey metal head! Over here!" Machinedramon turned around. "Plasma Pods!" Machinedramon was knocked back a step with Zephyrmon's newfound strength.

Phoenixmon outstretched her wings. "Crimson Flame!"

A strong flap sent several fireballs towards Machinedramon. Machinedramon roared as the fire hit him.

"Giga Cannon!"

Phoenixmon was hit unexpectedly but remained airborne. "That your best shot?" she strained.

"I can give you another attack if you so wish. Dragon Fire!"

"Crimson Flame!"

The mix of fire created an explosion that forced Phoenixmon to the ground. Sora ran to the bird. "Phoenixmon, are you alright?"

Phoenixmon looked at Sora. "Sora."

Machinedramon closed in on Phoenixmon. "Now for the finishing blow."

"Sora!" Matt called.

"Enough!" called a gruff voice.

Machinedramon turned around. "And who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Matt and Sora gasped. "Dad?"

Hiroaki smiled. "Hey Matt. How's it going?"

"What are you…?"

"Later. First, I have to deal with this guy." Hiroaki turned to Machinedramon.

Machinedramon raised a claw. Zephyrmon dove in front to protect the newcomer. Hiroaki raised an arm. "Thank you, but that's not necessary."

Zephyrmon was taken aback but stayed in case she was needed.

"Now then, where were we?" Hiroaki walked closer to the digimon. "You know better than this."

"Who are you to admonish me?"

Hiroaki smiled. "I guess you really don't remember me. Too bad." He raised a hand and smacked Machinedramon's leg. "Listen here, I'm not letting you harm these children, let alone my own son."

Machinedramon looked at the male digidestined. "Your son?"

Hiroaki looked at the group. "The one with the Tsunomon."

Machinedramon gazed at Matt. "He does resemble you."

"He should." Hiroaki looked up. "Remember? I told you about my girlfriend."

Machinedramon looked down at Hiroaki. "Na…Nancy."

"Yep. I married my childhood sweetheart. Had two kids. My eldest matt, who's right here. We had another boy we called TK. He has a Patamon. He digivolves to Angemon and one time, TK told me about when Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon."

"Hiroaki?" Machinedramon asked.

"So it's flooding back then is it?" Hiroaki gloated.

"The others. What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Hiroaki questioned.

"We're taking over this world."

Hiroaki looked at the large digimon. "Why?"

"We came to this world. A lot of our memories were gone but we always stayed together." Machinedramon answered before changing into a slightly smaller digimon that had an orange serpentine body, a muscular chest and a dragon's face with a metal plate to guard. It had metal claws and torn purple wings.

"No matter what, we stuck together."

"I'm glad to hear it Megadramon."

Another blinding flash and he changed into a large red dinosaur with green spikes down his back. "Eventually, we came across a vast lake and this pink crocodile came to us and offered our missing memories."

"Tyrannomon, what have we told you about bizarre promises?" Hiroaki lightly scolded.

Tyrannomon glowed yellow and changed once again into a new shape. One resembling Gabumon.

"I'm sorry Hiroaki." He replied in a slightly higher voice than Gabumon.

Hiroaki knelt down to the digimon. "I know you are Psychemon."

Psychemon looked at the group around him. Zephyrmon changed back into Zoe and Phoenixmon relaxed and de-digivolved all the way to Yokomon. Loweemon walked up, choosing to stay as a warrior. Just in case.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Psychemon began to cry.

Tsunomon hopped to the crying digimon. "It's ok."

"But look at what I did."

"It's all right." Yokomon said from Sora's arms. "We had a good digimon attack us before."

"You have?" Psychemon asked.

"But we forgave him." Yokomon continued. ""It wasn't his fault just like this wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"But nothing." Hiroaki interrupted. "They're willing to forgive you, so just accept their forgiveness."

"If you say so."

Matt walked over and picked up Tsunomon. "Dad, what is going on?"

Hiroaki looked at his son. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Matt looked at Psychemon. "You look like Gabumon." He turned to his dad. "He's why you knew about Gabumon and his name, isn't he?"

Hiroaki nodded. "Myotismon kind of brought some of the memories back. Didn't you ever wonder why I trusted your digimon? I knew he'd protect you with everything he could."

Tsunomon smiled. "You got that right."

Sora stepped forward. "Mr Ishida, may I ask you a question?"

"Sora, call me Hiroaki. And yes, you can ask any question you like?"

Sora thought about her question carefully. "Is Psychemon your partner?"

Hiroaki opened his mouth to answer but instead pulled out his digivice and showed it to everyone. "Does this answer your question?"

* * *

And I would like to thank TrioF for half of what is said during Psychemon's speech.


	29. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: The Tide is High

Hi Everyone. Here is the long-awaited next chapter of the Dark Quintet battles. Sorry for the wait, I couldn't think how to do this battle with out it ending up like in the show, so I hope it turned out ok.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Please read, review and rate**.

* * *

MetalSeadramon swam into his hidden lair. He swam into a tunnel and emerged at an underground pool.

He looked around. "Where are those lousy Gesomon?"

A lone digimon walked to MetalSeadramon. "My lord." It bowed.

"Gesomon, how are the prisoners?"

Gesomon, which was a giant white squid-like digimon, looked at his master. "They're restless. They keep trying to escape."

"Let them." MetalSeadramon said. "There is no way they will escape."

"But Master, two of them are trying different strategies to escape." Gesomon replied.

"Don't worry. No-one can break those bars."

The prisoners in question were Takato, Ryo and Joe. Ryo and Takato were swiping card after card to try to escape.

"It's no use guys." Joe told them. "Nothing's going to break those bars."

"We have to try something." Takato insisted.

"There's nothing we can do." Joe said. "Gomamon's too big when he digivolves. So is Guilmon."

Ryo looked at Cyberdramon. "So, you want to try?"

Cyberdramon faced the bars. "Do it Ryo."

Ryo pulled out a card. "You guys might want to stand back." He swiped the card. "Digi-Modify! Space-shift activate!"

Cyberdramon's coloured rained away and looked like he was nothing but a galaxy in his shape. He then expanded to the bars which began to bend.

Ryo looked at the gap. "It only looks like Gomamon is the only digimon that will get out. Joe, take him and go!"

"But what about you?"

"Just do it!" Takato pushed Joe out, tripping over his feet and falling out. Gomamon jumped out as the cards effect wore off.

"That was close." Gomamon said.

"Too close." Joe said. "Come on, we've got to get out of here and find the others."

"But we don't know who we're looking for." Takato said.

"Who cares as long as we someone?" Gomamon said.

"Will you guys just go already?!" Ryo rushed.

"Right." Joe nodded.

They rushed out of the dungeon only to come face to face MetalSeadramon.

* * *

Hydrowomon swung her trident to block an attack from a trio of Octomon.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It is our masters wish that we destroy you." one Octomon answered.

"Well, too bad that isn't what I want."

"You don't get a choice." One Octomon slithered forward.

"I think I do." Hydrowomon pointed her trident at them. "Hydro Strike!"

Her attack hit two of the Octomon, causing them to break into data and change into eggs that sunk underground. She looked at the lone survivor and took a step forward, making Octomon run away.

Hydrowomon observed her surroundings and believed herself to be safe. she let out a relief and changed back into her human self.

"Where is everyone?" Jun asked herself.

She walked along the beach she was on. _'Why am I always on a beach these days?'_

When she woke up an hour ago, she was being carried by a pink creature in a shell known as 'Shellmon'. She quickly spirit-evolved into Nimuemon and easily escaped her captor without him realising it.

Now, she was just walking along, looking for any sign of her friends. She looked ahead and saw a beach shack.

"I know it's a trap but I'll bite."

Jun walked to the shack. It was wooden and decorated with shells and banners. It seemed deserted but Jun heard voices from the inside.

She peeked inside and saw someone stuffing his face at the bar. "Kai?"

The person turned around, some noodles hanging out of his mouth. He sucked them and smiled. "Hi Jun, have some noodles, they're great!"

"Kai, forget the noodles! Have you seen anyone else?" Jun asked.

"Nope." he answered. "I saw this noodle bar and haven't left since."

Jun sighed. "We're fighting the digimon that put our beast spirits under their control and you decide to stuff your face?"

"I was hungry." He replied through another mouthful of noodles.

Jun shook her head and walked to Kai. "Come on."

She dragged Kai off his stool and out of the shack. A green digimon jumped in front of them. "Where are you going?"

Jun looked down. "What's it to you?"

The digimon pointed one of its vines at Kai. "He ate seven bowls of noodles and he owes me!"

Jun glared at Kai. "Seven bowls?"

"I said I was hungry." Kai blushed.

"Yeah, you were hungry, now how are you going to settle the cost for the noodles you ate?"

"I don't have any money." Kai answered.

"I don't have any either." Jun added. "We didn't count on coming on the digital world."

"Too bad. You'll have to work to pay it off."

Kai just looked at the digimon. "Look Vegiemon, I'm not working for you."

"That just doesn't work for me." Vegiemon sneered. He raised a tentacle but was hit by a ball of electrical energy.

Jun and Kai looked at the source and saw the massive figure of MetalKabuterimon. He rolled to the humans and stood in front to protect them.

Vegiemon pushed himself up and looked at the beast. "You'll pay!"

"Just try." MetalKabuterimon warned. Vegiemon looked at MetalKabuterimon and jumped at him, misjudging his angle and landing in MetalKabuterimon's cannon. "Oh, you're in trouble now. Electron Cannon!"

Vegiemon's screams filled the air as a bright light filled the air. MetalKabuterimon rested his hands to the ground and reverted to his human form.

Jun knelt down. "JP, are you ok?"

JP looked at Jun. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of practice, I guess."

Jun smiled. "Don't scare me like that."

"I scared you?" JP asked.

Jun nodded. "When you used your attack with Vegiemon in such close range, I was scared about what it do to you."

Kai sighed. "When you two are, shall we find our friends and family?"

Jun looked at Kai. "Like you can talk Mr 'Ate seven bowls of noodles before thinking about the others'?"

JP looked at Kai. "Seven bowls?"

"I was hungry!" Kai snapped.

"What a coincidence!" called a voice. "I'm hungry also!"

The three warriors looked around and didn't see anything. Jun and Kai quickly spirit-evolved into Nimuemon and Rootmon.

"Show yourself!" Rootmon demanded.

"If you wish." The water began to whip as MetalSeadramon emerged. "I was just finishing off some of your allies."

"You ate them?" JP asked.

"Gross. No I did not." MetalSeadramon replied. "I just put them in a different holding cell away from their friends."

"Let them go." Nimuemon demanded.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon called.

Nimuemon and Rootmon jumped in the air to avoid the attack while JP ran away as best he could.

"Have you ever seen MetalSeadramon be defeated before?" Nimuemon asked.

"Yes, but I can't remember." Rootmon panicked as he dodged a swipe from MetalSeadramon's tail.

"We have to think of something." Nimuemon cartwheeled. "Bubble Barrage!" The bubbles hit MetalSeadramon, causing him some pain in his eyes, but he shook it off.

"You'll pay for that." MetalSeadramon hissed.

He used his tail and managed to grab Nimuemon. Nimuemon struggled against the massive sea serpent.

"Jun!" JP called.

Nimuemon looked down at the water. _'If I'm the warrior of water, then I should be able to manipulate it slightly, right?'_

She calmed herself, ignoring, with much difficulty, the fact she was being held very tightly. She felt something deep within her gut. She focused on the feeling. She willed it to the surface and opened her eyes. "Typhoon Whirlpool!"

The water began to whip against itself. MetalSeadramon looked around himself. The water began to spin around him, making him follow suit. He couldn't concentrate and loosened his grip on Nimuemon.

She wriggled free, forcing herself a good distance away and dropped into the water. She opened her eyes and realised she could breathe as if she was on land. She swam to the shoreline and popped her head up. "Hey guys! Over here!"

Rootmon and JP ran to Nimuemon. "Are you alright?"

"Aren't you guys tired of asking me that?" Nimuemon smiled. "Come on. I found a cave underwater. I think it's newly made."

Rootmon changed back into his human form. "Well, what are waiting for?"

"Guys, I can't swim very well." JP admitted.

Nimuemon smiled. "Don't worry. I've got you."

"Thanks." JP smiled.

"Come on already!" Kai jumped in the water. Nimuemon and JP sighed and followed him.

* * *

"It's a shame Tai and Agumon aren't here." Takato sighed, behind his ice prison.

"Why?" the other occupant asked.

"Because Agumon could warp digivolve to WarGreymon and easily defeat MetalSeadramon." Takato said.

"That would work." Was the reply. "But we've only just found out we can digivolve to ultimate, how do we know that Agumon can warp digivolve to WarGreymon?"

"I'm not sure." Takato replied. "But you guys gave up your power to go ultimate and in this world, you're able to digivolve. Call it a valid theory Gomamon."

Gomamon laid down next to Takato. "I just wish he hadn't put Joe in a separate cage."

"Well, from what TK said when he saw Puppetmon, the chances are that it is the same MetalSeadramon you fought before, so he remembers who your partners are." Takato said. "But he doesn't know about us."

"But the beasts knew about us." Gomamon reminded him. "Even when they shouldn't."

Takato grabbed his head. "This is a nightmare. I can't even come up with an idea without it getting shot down."

Gomamon put a claw on Takato's leg. "Takato, relax." Takato looked at Gomamon's smile. "The pieces are all there for a good plan, we just need to get them in the right order."

"Right." Takato calmed down. "Let's think about this. For the sake of arguments, we'll take it for granted that MetalSeadramon is the same one as before." Gomamon agreed. "So, we can both agree that he wouldn't have brought Tai and Agumon with him because WarGreymon destroyed him last time."

"So what do we do?" Gomamon asked.

"We need to get with our partners."

"But they left Ryo with Cyberdramon." Gomamon said.

Takato looked at Gomamon. "But he couldn't escape." Takato took out his digivice and began to press some buttons. "There has to be a way to talk to Ryo."

An image of a microphone appeared on the screen of the digivice. "Hello?"

A short crackle from the digivice and Ryo voice could be heard, "Takato, is that you?"

"Ryo?"

"Takato? What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"We didn't quite escape." Takato answered. "MetalSeadramon caught us and put me and Gomamon behind a wall of ice."

"What about Joe?" Ryo asked.

"We don't know." Gomamon spoke up. "We were put behind the wall before we found out where Joe was being put."

"Is that you Gomamon?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah it's Gomamon." Takato answered. "We're trying to figure out a way to defeat MetalSeadramon."

"What have you got so far?" Ryo asked.

Gomamon looked around as Takato told Ryo what they had so far. He saw the shadow of a figure outside the cell.

"Guys, be quiet a sec!" Gomamon snapped.

Takato looked and saw the same figure. He kept as quiet as he could. A yellow blinking light shone. Gomamon and Takato backed away to the farthest wall. The ice began to crack, more light flashes and the ice broke away.

Takato slowly uncovered his eyes and saw Beetlemon standing there. "Don't just stand there. Come on!"

Takato and Gomamon rushed after Beetlemon. "Not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here?"

"Kai, Jun and I decided to rescue you guys." Beetlemon answered.

"But Ryo, Cyberdramon and Guilmon are in a different area." Gomamon told the warrior of thunder. "MetalSeadramon put us here because we tried to escape. Not to mention that he took Joe somewhere else."

"Jun and Kai are looking for him as we speak." Beetlemon told them.

"So what do we do?" Takato said.

"We have to reunite with the others." Beetlemon commanded. "That way, we'll be that much stronger when we have to fight MetalSeadramon."

Takato nodded. "Which way did they go?"

"This way." Beetlemon led the way.

They followed the tunnel until they heard the sound of slams. They rushed forward only to find Rootmon and Nimuemon using their attacks to try to break another ice wall.

"It's not working." Nimuemon sighed.

"Why don't you guys use your beast spirits?" Takato asked.

The three warriors looked at Takato. "Are you crazy? MetalKabuterimon's too huge." Beetlemon exclaimed.

"But Hydrowomon and GigaGaiamon aren't that big." Takato replied. "Wouldn't they be able to break the ice?"

"Hey! I broke the ice by myself you know!" Beetlemon moaned.

"But if two warriors can't break the ice, don't you think it would be best for some more power?" Takato asked.

Nimuemon and Rootmon looked at each other and nodded. They were both surrounded by a cocoon of data.

"Nimuemon slide evolution…Hydrowomon!"

"Rootmon slide evolution…GigaGaiamon!"

Hydrowomon and GigaGaiamon looked at the ice.

"Hydro Strike!" Hydrowomon hit the ice with such force that it began to crack.

"Earthquake Slam!" GigaGaiamon charged at the ice.

The ice broke away. Hydrowomon used her trident to break away more of the ice. Takato and Gomamon looked inside and saw the relieved face of Joe. Gomamon jumped through the ice and into Joe's arms.

Joe jumped out of the ice and held up Gomamon to his face. "We're supposed to get out of the ice. Not into it."

Gomamon blushed. Light told them Kai and Jun were back to their human forms, only Beetlemon remained.

"Now all we need to do is find Ryo, Cyberdramon and Guilmon." Joe told everyone.

"Do you remember where you were put before?" Jun asked.

"MetalSeadramon put us here personally, just so he knew we wouldn't escape." Takato answered.

"So now what do we do?" Beetlemon asked.

"We have to do something." Joe insisted. "They're relying on us. Everyone is relying solely on us."

Gomamon shook his head. "Joe, chill out."

Joe looked down at the digimon. "No. Gomamon, this is serious. Look at our situation, we're the only ones who can do this."

A grey glow from Joe's chest drew attention. Jun pointed. "Joe, what's that?"

Joe pulled out his crest and looked at it. "My crest is glowing." Just as soon as it started, the glow faded. "What's with this?"

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Kai called.

Everyone looked down the tunnel at Kai. They walked down the tunnel, looking ahead as Kai grew closer. Kai was pointing at a large brown object.

"You called us here for that?" Jun sighed.

Beetlemon studied the brown object and walked to it. He slowly placed a hand on it and felt the object. He backed away. "Whamon?"

"Whamon?" Kai asked, stepping in line with Joe.

"Davis told me about a Whamon." Jun remembered. "Joe, didn't he save you from a digimon?"

Joe thought back. "Yeah, but the digimon wasn't evil. Just under evil control."

A low rumble drew their attention. The object, now known as Whamon, moved and yawned. "What is it? I was enjoying a nice dream."

"Do you know where MetalSeadramon put some other prisoners?" Beetlemon asked.

"We're looking for another human." Takato said. "He has a Cyberdramon and my partner, Guilmon."

"I remember a human with a Cyberdramon, but I don't believe I've heard of Guilmon." Whamon replied.

Takato sighed. "That sounds about right."

"Can you take us to them?" Kai asked.

"I suppose so." Whamon agreed. "Just don't tell MetalSeadramon."

Whamon opened his mouth and the boys began to walk inside. Jun just folded her arms. "Are you serious?"

Joe looked back. "Jun, this is the only safe way."

She sighed and quickly followed as Whamon closed his mouth.

"So, this is what it's like inside Whamon." Takato gazed. "Just like in the show."

Two minutes later and Whamon let his passengers out near Ryo's location. Takato got out his digivice and led the way, following the compass.

"This does look familiar." Gomamon thought.

"Takato?" called a voice.

Takato smiled as he easily recognised the voice. "Guilmon!"

Takato ran to Guilmon's cage. Ryo was sat on the floor, back resting against Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon looked outside and smiled. Or at the very least, what Takato thought was a smile.

Guilmon ran to the bars and tried to hug Takato. "Stand back." Guilmon did as Takato said. Takato stood back as Beetlemon stood forward.

He raised both of his hands to his horn. "Lightning Blitz!"

Beetlemon charged at the bars. He stepped back and admired his work. Nothing had been done. "Oh come on! Why could I break an ice wall but not these bars?"

"Don't forget the wall where Joe was." Kai smiled.

Beetlemon drooped his head. "Thanks for reminding me."

Ryo stood up. "Let's just get out of here. Cyberdramon?"

Cyberdramon stood forward. "Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon's attack pressed against the bars. It seemed to be doing something. Takato looked at Guilmon. Guilmon took the hint, using his 'Pyro Sphere' to add some strength to the attack. The bars snapped and fell to pieces.

"Couldn't you have done at the beginning?" Joe asked.

"I knew it wouldn't work." Ryo told him. "Besides, I knew some others would come and help."

Joe looked around and saw a staircase next to the cage. "Come on. These stairs might get us outside."

Joe led the group out of the cave. Beetlemon was bringing up the rear when he heard a voice scream in anger.

"Guys, I think MetalSeadramon found out they escaped." Beetlemon warned.

Jun turned around and ran to Beetlemon's side. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Hydrowomon readied her trident. "We'll stall him for as long as possible. You guys get out!"

"But…" Joe started.

"Just go!" Hydrowomon shouted. So Kai, Takato, Ryo and Joe ran further up the stairs.

Beetlemon looked at Hydrowomon. "Are you sure about this Jun?"

"I'm a warrior." Hydrowomon replied. "If I do things like this now, I know I'll be able to protect my brother later when he needs it."

Beetlemon looked at the determination in her eyes. "If you say so."

They looked down as MetalSeadramon's head poked up the stairs. "Where are they?"

"You'll never get them!" Beetlemon insisted.

"That's what you think." MetalSeadramon said. "River of Power!" Hydrowomon quickly used her own attack as a counter measure.

Meanwhile, the others had managed to escape out the tunnel and found themselves in a small forest.

"This is not what I expected." Joe said, stunned.

"Who cares?" Kai exclaimed. "Let's just get as far away as we can."

Joe was about to follow when he looked back down the tunnel. "We can't leave them alone. You guys go."

"You're not going alone. Ryo, make sure Kai gets to safety." Takato commanded.

Screams echoing from the tunnel drew their attention. Jun and JP flew out of the tunnel; Jun landing in Cyberdramon's arms and JP falling on Guilmon, less than gracefully.

MetalSeadramon erupted from the tunnel entrance and began to laugh. Takato looked at Ryo. "Ryo, if we're in the digital world, then that means we're data. Right?"

Ryo thought about the question. "I suppose so."

"Good." Takato nodded and held up his digivice. "Bio-Merge Activate!"

Takato fell back to his partner as they were covered with a bright yellow light.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to…Gallantmon!"

MetalSeadramon looked at the new digimon. A knight in white armour, with a shield in his left hand. "Impressive. Let's see what you got."

"With pleasure." Gallantmon said, in a combination of Takato and Guilmon's voice.

He jumped in the air and aimed his shield. "Shield of the Just!"

A large beam of light burst out and hit MetalSeadramon straight in his face. The warriors cheered.

"That should be good." JP smiled.

"Don't count on it." Joe said, seeing MetalSeadramon use his tail to deflect the attack.

Gomamon jumped out of Joe's arms and glowed yellow. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon stopped glowing for a second but them glowed again. "Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

Zudomon raised his hammer. "Vulcan's hammer!" he slammed it down and sparks of energy flew to MetalSeadramon.

He snaked through the energy and head-butted Zudomon. Zudomon was thrown back. JP beast-spirit evolved and used what strength he had to slow him down.

"Thanks." Zudomon said, standing up.

"Don't mention it." MetalKabuterimon said. "Let's just take this guy down."

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shot his attack straight down, knocking everyone in different directions. Cyberdramon caught Ryo and Kai. MetalKabuterimon managed to catch Jun and Zudomon caught Joe.

Joe looked at his digimon. "I guess I forgot how much I rely on others."

"I would say so Joe." Zudomon replied before glowing yellow.

Joe dropped to the ground. He looked at the rookie digimon. "Gomamon, what happened?"

"I don't know." The seal-like digimon replied.

"All the better for me to destroy you." MetalSeadramon said, closing in on the two victims.

_'What can I do? Everyone relies on me.'_ Joe thought, then had a realisation. _'But if I don't rely on myself, then no-one else will be able to rely on me!'_

A bright grey light shone around Joe and Gomamon. Joe's crest floated and shot a beam and Gomamon.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

Joe marvelled at the large digimon. It had four long fins, a yellow body and large green eyes. "Plesiomon?"

Plesiomon turned his long neck and looked at Joe. "This is so cool!"

"You're definitely Gomamon." Joe smiled.

Plesiomon glared at MetalSeadramon. "Now, let's party you tin can!"

"River of Power!"

"Water Tail Blaster!" Plesiomon spun his body and fired a pulse of water.

MetalSeadramon readied another attack but Plesiomon's speed stopped him. The water hit MetalSeadramon in his cannon/nose, blocking the attack, causing a backfire. MetalSeadramon lurched back as the block hit him internally.

Cyberdramon flew in the air. "Desolation Claw!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

The two attacks hit MetalSeadramon, sending him back to the ground. Everyone gathered around, still on guard should the need arise.

MetalSeadramon stirred and looked around. "This is not what I was promised."

"What promise?" Joe asked.

MetalSeadramon looked at the blue haired digidestined. "The Dark Quintet were promised with completion."

Ryo looked confused. "Completion?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gallantmon asked.

"We knew we were missing something, but we didn't know what." MetalSeadramon replied.

"How about an old friend?" asked a voice.

Everyone spun around to see a man with blond hair in a light blue suit and black trousers. He walked up to the metallic serpent and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Do I know you?"

The man looked MetalSeadramon in the eye. "You should. After all, we're partners."

"Partners?!" everyone exclaimed.

The man looked around. "Yeah. We're partners." He pulled out a digivice, just like Joe's. "But is this proof enough?"

"A digivice?" Ryo asked. "But how?"

MetalSeadramon looked at the digivice, which shone a light and enveloped him. Everyone looked at the light covered digimon.

Joe was the first to recognise the shape. "Agumon?"

The light faded to reveal a white Agumon. Takato pointed. "That's SnowAgumon."

SnowAgumon looked at the man. "Adam?"

The man nodded. "Yes SnowAgumon, it's me."

SnowAgumon took in Adam's loving gaze. He ran to the human and jumped up, embracing him. "I know what we were missing all this time." SnowAgumon cried. "It was our partners."

"So the Dark Quintet are digimon partners?" Gallantmon asked, before he split into Takato and Guilmon.

"It looks that way." Bukamon added, having known they were out of danger and de-digivolved from Plesiomon. Everyone else followed suit.

"But didn't you guys say you were the original digidestined?" Jun asked Joe.

"Well actually, there were five before them." Takato jumped in. "It only showed their shadows but I remember it easily. I even wrote about the five original digidestined in my spare time. You know, when I wasn't saving the world."

"Wait a minute, if the Dark Quintet has the Dark Masters in the group, then whoever has to fight Piedmon is in trouble!" Joe realised. "He was the toughest Dark Master!"

"So then, we have to get to Piedmon's lair." Adam said.

"But we don't know where it is." JP pointed out.

"I do." SnowAgumon spoke up.

Adam looked at his digimon. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

The little digimon nodded. "As long as my friends are with me."

Adam understood the hint and took out his digivice. He pressed the buttons in a sequence and a static noise filled the air.

"Hello, anyone there?" Adam asked.

"Adam?" asked a man's voice.

"Hiroaki? Is that you?" he asked.

"Of course it's me!" he snapped.

"Don't hog the line boys." A woman's voice put in.

"Mira?" Hiroaki asked.

"No, that was Felisha. I'm Mira."

"Whatever." Adam interrupted. "We have a problem, and his name is Piedmon."

"Piedmon?" Felisha asked. "How is he a problem?"

"In case you haven't noticed, our digimon have been corrupted." Hiroaki stated. "Psychemon mentioned something about being promised their missing memories."

"SnowAgumon told me about a promise to be complete." Adam said. "And one of the other digidestined with me mentioned that Piedmon is tough to beat. SnowAgumon said he would show us where Piedmon is, but he wants his friends."

A few mumbled conversations overlapped each other.

"Avamorimon wants to help." Felisha relayed.

"So does Psychemon." Adam could imagine Hiroaki's smirk.

"Cerutoidmon doesn't want to be left out." Mira added.

Adam looked at the small group. "Well, if they know where Piedmon's lair is, they'll need to lead you guys there."

_'Let's just hope we get there in time.'_ Takato thought.


	30. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Fools Rush In

Hi Everyone. The next chapter is here. If anyone has not seen my profile yet, my other two digimon fics, 'Friends' and Time Scare!' are on hiatus as I am getting too into writing this one and somehow, not 'feeling' the other stories just yet. Hopefully, I will be getting back into them. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. **Apart from Lenora.

**Please read, review and rate**.

* * *

Piedmon watched as the four members of his group were defeated and re-joined with their partners.

"How disappointing." He commented. "I knew I shouldn't have had this reunion." He walked from his throne and looked up at a cage with an occupant. "How are you doing up there Lenora?"

Lenora looked down at the digimon. "How can you do this to me?"

Piedmon smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

Lenora knelt down in the cage. "Yes you do. There's always a choice."

Piedmon shook his head. "Not this time, dear friend."

"Just answer me one question?" Lenora asked, knowing he wouldn't say no. The clown digimon nodded. "If you remember everything, why are you doing this?"

"I didn't remember." Piedmon replied. "Not at first. But my master returned some of my memories. You were in them, but I just can't remember the connection."

"Piedmon, we were partners." Lenora told him.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed. "I'm not like those filthy digimon."

Lenora held her hands to her chest as she heard those words uttered.

* * *

Kenta looked at how sad MarineAngemon seemed. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get out of here."

"I hope so." The little pink mega replied.

"We will." Kenta said, determined. "We just have to get out of wherever it is we are."

"Easier said than done." Replied a sarcastic sounding voice.

Kenta squinted and in the distance saw Impmon and Ai. "Impmon? Ai? Where's Mako?"

"I don't know." Impmon sighed. "That creep took him and, what's his name, Cody, away somewhere."

"Obviously, he wants to separate us to try to make us seem weaker." Kenta thought.

"Is that bad?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Yes it is." Kenta asked. "Remember the old saying; United we stand, divided we fall."

"We have to get out of here." Ai said, looking around.

"But how do we do that?" Impmon asked.

* * *

"Kari, wake up."

Kari opened her eyes to see concerned blue eyes looking down at her. "TK?"

The eyes seemed surprised. "Kari, it's me."

Kari blinked and focused her vision and saw her digimon. "Gatomon, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Gatomon smiled. "You were out cold."

Kari sat up. "Where are we?"

"In a cave." Gatomon answered. "TK and Davis managed to save you before things got too bad with the Dark Quintet."

"Where are they now?"

Gatomon pointed out of the cave. "They're gathering some wood and Patamon and Veemon are getting some food that's safe to eat."

Kari pulled out her D-Terminal. "Do you think I may be able to send a message?"

"It doesn't work." Inputted a male voice. Kari turned to see Davis and TK dropping some wood with Veemon and Patamon bring in some berries. "TK and I already tried. There's no signal."

"So, what do we do?" Kari asked.

"I don't know Kari." TK answered.

"It's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep." Veemon suggested.

"I don't know if that's wise." Davis said. "What if Piedmon or another of that group finds us?"

"Don't worry." TK smiled. "I checked further in the cave before you woke up, there is a little alcove where I think we should be able to have a nap undisturbed."

"I'm outnumbered here, aren't I?" Kari smirked. Five heads nodded confidently. "You win."

TK led them to the alcove. It was small but still big enough to give each some space. Kari laid down and closed her eyes. She snapped them open when she realised something.

"Davis, did you call him TK?"

Davis looked at her. "It's his name isn't it?"

Kari leant closer to Davis. "Did you talk to him?"

Davis smiled and leant on TK's shoulder. "Depends? Do you approve?"

TK looked at Davis. "You told her?"

"Well, not straight away." Davis answered. "I was talking with Tai and the other leaders about their second-in-commands. Tai mentioned something and I fell back with Kari and Sora and looked could see something in my eyes and I had to tell them."

"Kari, I'm sorry." TK said.

"For what?" Kari smiled. "Two of my best friends are happy. What more could I want?"

"So you're fine?" TK asked.

Kari nodded. "Yes I am. Now let's just get some sleep."

TK and Davis laid down together while Kari laid down, her back facing the two boys so they didn't see the lone tear fall down her face.

The nap was longer than expected. TK awoke to a sunrise. He looked around; Kari was holding Gatomon to her chest. Veemon and Patamon were laid by the extinguished fire and Davis was resting his head on TK's chest.

TK grabbed Davis' head and slowly moved away. He gently lowered the head to the ground and walked to the entrance.

He took in the sight. "Beautiful." He commented.

He looked back in the cave and saw Veemon walking to him. "Hey TK, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong with Davis?" Veemon asked.

TK could easily make a list. "What do you mean?"

"Davis has been weird lately." Veemon answered.

"Lately?" TK smirked.

"Weird for Davis." Veemon sighed. "When we met, he was always talking about Kari and how she's going to be his wife one day. But lately, he's just been talking about you."

"What does he say?" TK asked.

"I've been tuning him out lately, but he was worried about how you'd react to something when he told you."

Realisation hit TK. "I know what you mean. I was worried about something with Davis too." Veemon looked at TK. "It was during our fight with MaloMyotismon. A week after the fight, I began to constantly think about how Davis came after me."

"He wanted to make sure you were alright." Veemon said. "That's why he sent me, I mean us, after the others."

"He wanted to check on me? Himself?"

"Remember what I said." Davis startled TK and Veemon. "I said since the battle with MaloMyotismon. I lied a little. I was going to go for Kari, be her knight in shining armour, but then I thought about you. I felt something in my chest, I knew I had to see if you were ok." Davis told them. "But I also wanted to get the others too. That's when I wished for ExVeemon to be stronger, when he split into Flamedramon and Raidramon, I knew I could go for you myself."

"So the date with Kari?" TK asked.

"Basically, it was to confirm my feelings."

"TK?" called a voice.

"We're out here!" he replied.

Kari, Gatomon and Patamon exited the cave and joined the boys. "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching the sunrise." TK replied. "I guess we overslept."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gatomon asked. "We know we have to find the Dark Quintet sooner or later."

Patamon flew into the air and looked around. "Hey guys, there's a building over there." Patamon flew back into TK's arms.

"Good job Patamon, let's go." TK said, following Patamon's directions.

* * *

Cody woke up in a bed. He looked at his surroundings. It seemed to be a perfect replica of his own bedroom.

"What a dream." Cody said. He climbed out of bed and realised he was still in his clothes. "It wasn't a dream."

"Cody?" asked a familiar voice.

Cody looked across the room to see Armadillomon in a make-shift bed. "Armadillomon? Where are we?"

"Piedmon's palace. He separated us from Kenta and Ai and Mako." Armadillomon replied. "I think he wants us apart to pick us off."

"Let's have a look around." Cody said, getting his digivice and D-Terminal from the bedside table.

He opened the door into a long corridor. He looked both ways and then walked out.

"Where are we going Cody?"

"Hopefully, we'll find the way out." Cody said.

He stopped at a door marked 'Play Room'. He slowly opened the door and saw Mako playing on a slide. "Mako?"

Mako looked at Cody and smiled. "Cody, right?"

Cody walked inside with Armadillomon. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing with these toys." Mako answered. "Is that bad?"

"No it's not." Cody answered. "But in this situation, it's just not good to play."

Mako nodded and put the toys away. "OK, give me a minute." Cody watched Mako out the toys away and then walk to him. "Come on, I remember the way to Ai and Impmon."

Cody nodded. "By the way, who brought you here?"

"The clown." Mako replied.

"Piedmon?" Cody asked.

Mako nodded. "He just wanted a friend."

"Well, kidnapping is not the way to do it." Cody told the young boy. "Come on, let's find your sister."

"Ok." Mako nodded. "This way." Mako led Cody down corridors and up staircases. Mako stopped at a door and looked at Cody. "I think this is the right door."

Cody stepped forward and slowly opened the door. He saw a cage and its occupants in the middle of the room. "There they are." He whispered. "Mako, stay here. Armadillomon and I will get them."

Cody and Armadillomon snuck in and made their way to the cage. Just before they reached it, ropes shot from the ground and wrapped them tightly. They were suspended in the air. Cody looked at a nearby cage. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lenora." The occupant replied. "I'm sorry for what Piedmon has done."

"Why are you apologising?" Armadillomon asked. "It's not your fault."

"It is." Lenora asked. "He's my partner digimon."

* * *

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew towards the castle. "We should be ready for anything." Pegasusmon warned.

"Don't worry." TK said. "We will be."

"And nobody should pull a Davis." Pegasusmon teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis snapped.

"That you're impulsive?" Nefertimon said.

"I'm not that impulsive." Davis pouted.

TK smiled. "Forget about them. They're just teasing."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Kari asked.

"What we always do." Davis said. "Save the day."

"She means what are we going to do about the Dark Quintet genius." Nefertimon explained.

Davis thought for a second. "Wing it?"

TK and Kari sighed. They looked ahead and saw a circle of white light. The flying digimon stopped in mid-air.

"What is that?" Davis asked.

"It's some kind of portal." Pegasusmon answered.

They watched the portal as several digimon poured out. TK and Kari recognised them as Vilemon.

"Vilemon!" TK exclaimed.

Kari turned to TK and Davis. "You guys go ahead. We'll hold them off."

"Kari, you can't those guys on alone!" Davis argued.

"Just go!" Kari said.

Nefertimon flew towards the Vilemon, taunting them so all would follow her. It worked like a charm. All the Vilemon seemed to forget about Pegasusmon.

Reluctantly, they flew towards the castle. "Land by the front door." TK instructed.

Pegasusmon did just that. Davis slowly opened the front door. Inside, it looked like a circus tent. Just in a rectangle instead of the traditional circle.

They cautiously walked forward.

"I guess we're fighting Piedmon." TK observed. "Just great."

The sarcasm was not missed by Davis, so he moved the conversation along.

"What's Piedmon like in a fight anyway?"

"The only thing to remember is if he pulls out a white cloth, rip it straight away or you become a key chain." TK replied, remembering how everyone except himself, Kari and Patamon were turned into key chains.

"Destroy all white cloths." Davis repeated. "Got it."

They came to a room with trapeze ropes built in. "I knew it was best for me to stay in this form." Pegasusmon stated.

Pegasusmon was once again climbed on as he flew the short distance to the next level. TK looked ahead when he climbed off his digimon.

"Alright Pegasusmon, I think we're ok now." TK said.

Pegasusmon de-digivolved and Patamon rested on TK's head. "What now?"

Davis walked ahead. "We try to find someone."

They walked further into the room, realising it was turning into a palace rather than a circus-based building.

"I guess he wanted more of a home than a circus." TK said.

"Do you think Kari will be alright?" Davis asked.

TK turned to his friend. "Kari can handle herself. Besides, Nefertimon won't let anyone hurt her." TK could still see some worry in Davis' eyes and grabbed his hand. "Trust me."

Davis smiled at TK's hand in his. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." TK answered. "Besides, I've fought with Kari before. I know what she can do."

"Come on." Davis said, pulling on TK's hand. "Piedmon's not going to defeat himself."

* * *

Mako watched Cody and Armadillomon be hoisted into the air by the ropes. He quickly turned around and ran away.

He was scared. He stopped when he tripped over his feet. He pushed himself off the ground. He heard voices coming closer to him. He had nowhere to hide.

"How did you guys beat him last time?" asked a voice.

"Patamon reached his ultimate level." answered a second voice. "That, and the fact that all the digimon Mimi had rallied to fight helped as well."

Mako recognised the voices. He ran to the figures when he easily recognised TK and Davis. "TK!"

TK looked at the younger boy, surprised. "Mako?"

Mako hugged TK tightly. "You have to help Ai and Impmon."

"Mako, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"The clown has them." Mako replied. "Including Kenta and the other small boy."

"Small boy?" Davis asked. "He must mean Cody."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, Cody."

"Where are they?" Davis asked.

Mako led the two to the room. They peeked inside, seeing Cody and Armadillomon suspended into the air, Kenta and MarineAngemon in a cage along with Ai and Impmon. Davis looked up and saw a cage next to Cody. "Who's in the cage next to Cody?"

"It doesn't matter." TK said. "We need to rescue them anyway."

* * *

Kari and Gatomon were hiding behind a rock. "That plan didn't go as I hoped."

"It got TK and Davis in the palace." Gatomon said. "We did that much at least."

"There has to be another way we can help them." Kari said.

The Vilemon began to circle Kari and Gatomon. Kari grabbed her digimon and began to run in one direction, but was blocked by more Vilemon.

One Vilemon flew closer to Kari. Gatomon jumped up. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched the Vilemon in the face. "Kari, we need to do something!"

Kari looked at the situation. "You're right." Kari stood by her partner. "We have to do something."

A pink light shone around Kari and Gatomon. "Gatomon warp digivolve to…Ophanimon!"

Kari looked at the angel digimon before her; adorned in green armour, her white skirt falling from inside the armour to her heels and green shoes. Her long golden hair flowed down by her several golden wings.

"Don't worry Kari." Ophanimon said, summoning a spear and shield. "I'll deal with them."

Ophanimon flew into the air, with Vilemon following her. The Vilemon blocked Ophanimon from Kari's view. Kari was afraid for her partner until she heard a call. "Eden's Javelin!"

A burst of light destroyed some of the Vilemon, while the others decided to head for Kari. Ophanimon looked down and saw Kari. She dived down and shielded Kari, dispelling her spear and shield.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon called, firing ten crystals at the incoming swarm.

The crystals hit the Vilemon, destroying some and scaring off the rest. Ophanimon turned to Kari. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Ophanimon." Kari smiled.

"Come on Kari." Ophanimon put her arms around Kari. "We have to help the others."

Ophanimon flew into the air and through an open window. Kari looked around. They were in a throne room.

Kari turned to Ophanimon. "I think we're fighting Piedmon."

"Great." Ophanimon moaned. "The Psycho clown."

"That's not very nice." Oiled a voice.

Kari and Ophanimon spun around. "Piedmon!"

"That's right." Piedmon smiled.

* * *

The combined efforts of ExVeemon and Stegomon freed the prisoners. Lenora introduced herself as one of the original digidestined and as Piedmon's partner.

"So why is Piedmon doing this?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Lenora admitted. "He mentioned that his boss returned some of his memories."

"How high up does this thing go?" Impmon asked.

"Beats me." Lenora replied.

"We have to get out of here." Davis instructed.

Lenora shook her head. "No, we have to get my friend back."

A bang drew their attention. "What was that?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Trouble." Kenta answered.

Everyone rushed out of the room and followed the sound of explosions. They entered a second throne room and saw Kari hiding behind an overturned table as a shield, protecting her from Piedmon's attacks.

"Kari!" TK called.

Kari turned to the door. "TK! Help Ophanimon!"

TK looked around and saw an angel digimon. "Stegomon?"

Stegomon charged at Piedmon. "Shell Needle Rain!"

Stegomon fired steel spines at Piedmon. Piedmon grabbed two of his swords and easily deflected the attack, sending it back to Stegomon.

Stegomon was forced back into the wall and de-digivolved back to Patamon. "Patamon!" TK called, running to his partner.

Kenta and MarineAngemon followed TK. Kenta turned to his partner. "Ok buddy. Can you get a shield up?" MarineAngemon nodded and created a large heart shaped bubble around them.

Piedmon jumped in the air. "Clown Trick!"

Rings of fire appeared around each digimon, including Patamon and MarineAngemon, who lost his concentration and lost his shield.

"What do we do now?" Panicked Lenora.

"Keep fighting." TK said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"We have to keep fighting." TK insisted. "We can't give up hope!"

TK became enveloped in a golden light. He looked at Patamon and saw the same light. "Patamon digivolve!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

A blue-armoured digimon with ten golden wings levitated in Patamon's place. Piedmon seemed unfazed. "Another actor has joined the play. Clown Trick!"

Piedmon grabbed a white sheet and threw it to Seraphimon. He raised one arm above his head and stretched the other to his side. Then he brought them together. "Seven Heavens!"

Seven smalls balls of energy appeared in front of Seraphimon. He pushed his hands forward, sending the attack to the cloth. It pierced the cloth, and carried on towards Piedmon. Piedmon was thrown out of the room, destroying a wall and falling three stories to the ground outside.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew after Piedmon. ExVeemon flew after the angel digimon to provide back-up in case he was needed. MarineAngemon created bubble shields to carry everyone outside to the battle.

Piedmon pushed himself up and looked at his opponents. "You think you fools can defeat me?"

"That would be the idea." ExVeemon said.

"We can defeat you." Seraphimon added.

"Because we have friends." Ophanimon finished.

Back at a safe point, Ai and Mako held each other's hands. "What do we do Ai?"

Ai grabbed their digivice from around her neck. "We have to get Impmon to digivolve again."

Mako nodded, then remembered something. "Remember Keramon?" Ai nodded. "He gave me the blue card we needed last time. It's different now." Mako showed Ai and Impmon.

Impmon shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Renamon told me one time that all you need for a blue card is belief, and to think of who you want to protect."

Ai and Mako knew they only wanted to protect their parents. But right now, they wanted to protect each other more than ever.

Mako looked at the card and saw that it had become the blue card they wanted. Ai held the digivice and Mako swiped the card. They looked at Impmon. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Impmon Matrix Digivolve to…SkullSatamon!"

SkullSatamon flew and joined the other digimon, firing his Bone Buster to destroy another cloth. MarineAngemon wanted to join the fight but Kenta convinced him otherwise. "You're the only one who can make shields to protect us."

Piedmon looked at his opponents. He raised his hands above his head. "Clown Trick!"

Ropes erupted from the ground, binding the four digimon so they couldn't move or attack.

Cody looked at Armadillomon. "You have to help them. Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Kenkimon! The Friendship Digger!"

Kenkimon was a machine with a forklift for his right hand and a steam shovel for his left. He had wheels which reminded Cody of the one MetalKabuterimon has and a crane on his back.

Kenkimon rolled forward fast towards Piedmon. "Crazy Crane!"

When he was close enough, Kenkimon spun around, letting the crane freely move and hit Piedmon. Piedmon grabbed the crane and carried on with the momentum, lifting the crane and using it to throw Kenkimon towards the four trapped digimon.

Piedmon began to laugh. "I guess I win."

Lenora banged on her bubble. "Piedmon! Stop this! Please!"

Piedmon looked over at the bubbles. "How could I forget about all of you?" he jumped in the air, eyeing up the four bubbles. "One bubble each. Trump Sword!"

* * *

Yes, there is a cliffhanger. _I_ hate them and yet, I made one. i'm a hypocrite. Still, it should hopefully make you guys want more of the story.

Goodbye, and Happy reading and writing!


	31. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Digidestined Unite!

Hi Everyone, sorry this chapter took so long but it is mainly a fighting chapter, and they are not my strong suit. hopefully, this will be good enough. I plan on reviewing and editing and adding some parts to this story at some point. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. **

**Please read, review and rate**.

* * *

TK, Kari and Davis closed their eyes tightly as a sword came towards them. Just when they thought they would be hit, they heard a call.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

They looked as a ball of fire covered the sword, melting it. They looked where the ball of fire came from. They saw a digimon flying towards them.

"Agunimon!" Davis called.

"No Davis, it's BurningGreymon." TK contradicted. When the digimon was closer, it was clearly neither of them.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Yes, we're alright." Davis replied. "Thank you, so who's this one called?"

"Don't mention it." The digimon smiled. "And the name's Aldamon."

Kari looked in the distance and saw a giant blue dinosaur running towards them. "Allomon!"

On Allomon, Yolei, Jeri and Jun were waving. Asilmon was flying by Allomon with Mimi and Tai on his back. Leomon, Kyubimon, with Rika riding her, and Greymon were running behind Allomon.

Mimi held Tanemon in her hands. "Tanemon, do you want to try digivolving?"

Tanemon nodded. "Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

Palmon looked at Mimi. "Mimi, it's up to you now." Mimi nodded and reached deep within herself. "Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

Rosemon jumped across to Greymon. "Step on it Greymon!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Rosemon." Greymon replied.

Piedmon turned around and saw the approaching digimon. "So, I guess this is turning into a ensemble cast. All are welcome. Trump Sword!"

A fourth sword appeared and was thrown with the other three towards the digimon. Rosemon jumped in the air and used her whip to deflect the swords.

"Nice work." Mimi smiled.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a large ball of fire from his mouth.

Piedmon waited for the attack and simply punched it aside, towards the bubble shields.

"MarineAngemon, do it!" Kenta called.

MarineAngemon raised his arms and the bubbles quickly floated into the air. The fireball made contact with the ground, sending a shockwave which popped the bubble containing Ai and Mako. They screamed as they fell.

SkullSatamon turned his head and saw the falling siblings. "No!" he called.

Jeri quickly pulled out her cards and swiped one. "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!"

Leomon began to move more quickly and caught the siblings before they hit the ground. They looked up at Leomon. "Thank you." they sighed, relieved they were safe.

The humans dropped to the ground. Jun looked around. "Davis? Where are you?"

Jun frantically looked around and saw some rapidly moving arms. She began to run over, but was stopped when a giant ball grew from the ground. She tried to steady herself but almost immediately fell off.

"That's it." She spat. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Hydrowomon leaped across the distance to her brother. "Davis, are you alright?"

Davis looked up. "Yeah Jun, I'm alright. Can you help free ExVeemon and the others?"

Hydrowomon nodded and immediately set off for the bound digimon. "Takuya, cover me!"

Aldamon flapped his wings and flew to Hydrowomon. "What are you doing?"

"We have to free the others." Hydrowomon replied, using her trident to try to break the ropes. It was not working. "I can't break these."

Aldamon grabbed the ropes and tried to break them himself. "They won't budge."

"Let me try." Kyubimon said, she looked at the digimon. "Don't worry, you shall not be harmed. Fox Tail Inferno!"

Nine balls of blue fire shot from each of Kyubimon's tails. They passed by the ropes, burning them away.

The captive digimon flew into the air. They surrounded Piedmon, but he just jumped aside but Rosemon was waiting for him. "Beauty Shock!"

Rosemon used the whip in her left hand and hit Piedmon, sending an electric shock through his body. "Now guys! Attack!" she called.

"Vee Laser!"

"Bone Buster!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystals!"

The four attacks converged on Piedmon. He had no way to avoid the attacks so he simply grabbed his swords and spun quickly on the spot. The attacks bounced off the swords and were sent back to a different digimon.

"What can we do?" Kari asked.

Jeri ran to Rika. "Rika, how can I get a blue card?"

Rika turned to Jeri. "Jeri, not now."

"But Rika…"

"Jeri, I would happily tell you but right now, we need to focus." Rika snapped.

Jeri stepped back. "But I only wanted to help you." she held out a digivolution card. She knew she had to help, it was her duty as a tamer, and as a digidestined. A faint light shone from the card. She gazed as the card turned into the wanted blue card. She smiled. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Leomon digivolve to…GrapLeomon!"

Jeri marvelled at her ultimate level partner. He was clad in armour, he had black gloves with a sheet of metal on the back of each hand. On his forearms and shins were spinning rotators for his attacks.

"Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"I'm GrapLeomon now Jeri." He smiled. "Thank you."

Jeri nodded, then took on a serious face. "Can you help them please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

GrapLeomon jumped in the air and launched himself at Piedmon. "The King of Fist!" he pulled his arms back and when close enough, he pushed them forward, hitting Piedmon in the chin, delivering an uppercut to send him flying a short distance.

Piedmon pushed himself up. "That was good. But can you all defend this?" He raised his arms. "It's time my friends!"

The digimon readied themselves as several Phantomon erupted from the ground.

"There's no way we can deal with this many digimon." Ophanimon panicked.

"What are we going to do?" Seraphimon asked.

The Phantomon began to swing their scythes. The digimon tried to dodge the scythes while SkullSatamon used his staff to try to block the scythes. He looked around. "This isn't working. We need some more help!"

"Then help you shall have." Boomed a voice.

The humans looked as a large bird flew overhead. Rika got out her digivice and a picture of the bird appeared. "Phoenixmon, mega level. It looks like Biyomon reached her mega level."

"Crimson Flame!"

Fireballs shot from Phoenixmon's wings and hit some of the overwhelming Phantomon. Rosemon looked up. "Thanks Phoenixmon."

"Don't mention it." Phoenixmon said. "Now guys!"

Beowulfmon, Zephyrmon and Loweemon jumped from the large bird. The Phantomon flew up to attack the falling digimon.

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Shadow Lance!"

The Phantomon were reduced to data and eggs with the barrage of attacks. Zephyrmon joined ExVeemon in helping MarineAngemon protect the humans.

Piedmon threw another sword at the digimon. Loweemon jumped in front of Beowulfmon to protect him. He fell to the ground and changed back into his human form.

"Koichi!" Sora called from Phoenixmon's back. "Phoenixmon, we have to get him."

Phoenixmon dived down, Sora holding on and Matt trying to keep Tsunomon from falling. Phoenixmon reached down and managed to catch Koichi before he hit the ground. Beowulfmon ran to Phoenixmon as Matt and Sora jumped off. Phoenixmon then flew away

Sora knelt down. "Koichi, are you alright?"

Koichi opened his eyes. "Sora?" he sat up. "What happened?"

"Phoenixmon saved you when Piedmon hit you." Sora explained.

Koichi looked at Beowulfmon. "Koji, get back to the battle. I'm fine."

Beowulfmon nodded and turned around. He looked back before he jumped back into battle. Koichi looked around. He saw Kari and ran to her while Sora smiled.

"Kari, are you alright?" Koichi asked.

"I'm fine Koichi." Kari's cheeks reddened slightly. "What about you?"

Koichi sighed. "I wish. Neither Loweemon nor JagerLoweemon are strong enough."

Kari looked at Zephyrmon, dodging Phantomon and attacking them easily. "Zoe seems to be handling quite well."

"She can fly." Koichi said.

Kari slapped Koichi. "Listen to me Koichi. It doesn't matter if Zoe can fly and you can't. You need to find what makes your spirits unique."

Koichi put a hand on his slightly burning cheek. "Thank you Kari." A pink light shone around Kari and enveloped the two of them.

Kari looked around. She was in a white space, void of anything. "Hello?"

"Kari?" asked a low voice.

She spun around and saw a black lion. JagerLoweemon floated to Kari. "Thank you for this opportunity. Take me to Koichi."

JagerLoweemon shrunk down and changed into a small statue. It moved to Kari and rested in her hands. She turned around and saw Koichi floating towards her with another statue.

"Kari, is that JagerLoweemon?"

She nodded. "He told me to take him to you." she handed Koichi the statue.

"Thank you." Koichi smiled. "I guess they're wanting me to join with both of them."

"But didn't you already do that?"

Koichi had a knowing smirk on his face now. "Alone, but not together."

Kari closed her eyes and re-opened them, finding herself back on the battle-field. She looked at Koichi and hugged him. "Be careful."

Koichi nodded and walked towards Piedmon. "Hey Piedmon! You're attacking my friends." He summoned several data rings around his hand. "And I'm not happy about that!"

He grabbed his D-Tector and swiped the rings. "Execute now! Fusion evolution!"

The cocoon of data broke apart to reveal a new digimon with Loweemon's head and golden bladed wings. He wore red-brown body armour and held a solid spear.

"Koichi?" Kari asked.

The new form nodded. "I am Rhihimon."

Rhihimon aimed his spear at Piedmon. "Darkness Bluster!" A ball of dark energy shot towards Piedmon.

Piedmon raised his arms as an attempt to stop the attack. He spun around and sent the attack into the air towards Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon saw the attack coming but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Giga Scissor Claw!" A rush of energy intercepted the attack, creating a small explosion. Phoenixmon flapped her wings and blew the smoke away.

Phoenixmon looked at where the second attack came from. She saw a large yellow beetle flying towards her. She looked at the red-haired human on the beetle.

"Don't worry guys!" Izzy called. "We're coming!"

The digimon on the ground smiled as more digimon and digidestined arrived to help out. Ken ran to Davis while Stingmon intercepted an attack from a Phantomon trying a sneak attack.

"Davis, we need to try DNA digivolving." Ken instructed.

Davis nodded. "You got it." Davis and Ken aimed their digivices at their digimon.

ExVeemon began to glow with a blue light. "ExVeemon!"

Stingmon glowed with a green light. "Stingmon!"

The two digimon began to move closer to each other and turned into balls of their light colour. They called in unison. "DNA digivolve to…!"

The lights combined and formed a new digimon. "Paildramon!"

Davis and Ken knew that the battle should tip in their favour with the hybrid digimon. Piedmon just shook his head. "Oh dear, this little play is not happening how I envisioned. Time for the understudies."

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" Davis asked no-one in particular.

Piedmon created a circle of light and a large number of Vilemon poured out. TK looked at the light. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Tai asked, seeing the distress in TK's face.

"Seraphimon? Is that light what I think it is?" TK called.

Seraphimon fired a 'Seven Heavens' attack at the few remaining Phantomon and flew to TK's side. "I'm afraid so TK. It's the light form the Gate of Destiny."

Tai looked as the Vilemon kept falling out. "Are you telling me that every Vilemon that went into that gate are now coming back out?"

TK nodded. "Yes Tai, they are."

"Kyubimon no!" Rika called, gaining everyone's attention to Kyubimon de-digivolving back into Renamon.

Rika ran to Renamon's side. "Renamon, are you alright?"

Renamon opened her eyes. "Rika, you must stay away from the battlefield."

Rika shook her head. "Not while you're here. I'm not leaving you."

Renamon smiled. "Thank you Rika."

"Rika, look out!" Kenta called from the safety of his shield.

Rika and Renamon looked around and saw Vilemon heading for them. Renamon stood up but was blocked by a digimon that landed in front of her. "Pyramid Power!"

The light drove the Vilemon away. Renamon looked up. "Who are you?"

The digimon turned around and smiled. "Call us Anubismon."

Rika recognised one of the dual voices that answered. "Suzie?"

Anubismon nodded. "We bio-merged."

Rika looked at Renamon. "Want to join?" Renamon just looked at Rika. "Sorry, I shouldn't need to ask. Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Renamon bio-merge to…Sakuyamon!"

Sakuyamon was a woman dressed in yellow fox armour with a staff of rings in her hand. "Let's do this together Anubismon."

The Vilemon grouped together and launched themselves at the digimon. Sakuyamon raised her staff. "Talisman Sphere!"

She stabbed the staff in the ground, summing circles of writing on the ground where she stood. The Vilemon froze in their tracks. Anubismon fired her attack and when the sphere was released, the Vilemon were completely destroyed.

"Nice work." Sakuyamon smiled.

Piedmon jumped in the air. "Vilemon, it's time!"

Everyone looked at the Vilemon as they all glowed yellow. A group chorus was heard. "Vilemon digivolve to…"

But several Vilemon digivolved into different digimon. Some had digivolved into Myotismon, some had digivolved into MarineDevimon and others had digivolved into LadyDevimon.

"This could be trouble." Sakuyamon stated.

"Yeah, trouble for them." inputted a voice. "Mega Barrage!"

Several missiles shot from behind Sakuyamon and Anubismon and aimed for the newly digivolved digimon.

Sakuyamon turned around to see a large beast digimon in green armour. "It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry we're late." The digimon blushed.

"Better late than never MegaGargomon." Sakuyamon smiled.

"Darkness Wave!"

"Grisly Wing!"

Both bio-merged digimon watched as the attacks of bats headed for them. Two axes spun out of nowhere and sliced some of the bats, while a swarm of bugs ate the rest. They looked in the distance and saw Korikakumon and Barkdramon waving and smiling.

"Thanks guys!" MegaGargomon called.

"No problem." Korikakumon called in his gruff voice.

"Dark Deluge!" Several MarineDevimon called.

They aimed for all the Mega level digimon. Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon fell to the ground. Izzy climbed off his digimon and held his head. Rosemon did her best to avoid the ink that was fired at her. She used her whip to stop some of the ink but was eventually hit.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon joined hands and created a light shield. The ink eventually covered the whole shield, leaving a black orb in the sky.

"Seraphimon!" TK called.

"Ophanimon! Get out of there!" Kari screamed to her digimon.

Nothing happened. TK fell to his knees. "Seraphimon. Please."

"TK!" called a voice. TK looked up, thinking it was Seraphimon. He looked down and saw Matt running towards him. "TK, are you alright?"

TK pointed to the ball. "Seraphimon."

Matt nodded. "Tsunomon, can you get them out?"

Tsunomon jumped out of Matt's arms and glowed yellow. "Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

Gabumon landed on the ground and glowed yellow again. "Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon called, firing missiles to the black orb in the sky. They froze the ink instantly.

Greymon de-digivolved to Agumon and instantly glowed yellow again. "Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon called.

A large ball of fiery energy grew in WarGreymon's palms. He threw the ball to the frozen ball in the sky. The ice shattered, revealing two small digimon. WarGreymon quickly flew and picked them up. He landed at TK and Kari.

"Thank you." they said, taking Tokomon and Salamon, Gatomon's Rookie form.

"We tried to hold our forms as long as we could." Salamon explained.

"We're sorry." Tokomon apologised.

TK shushed his digimon. "Don't apologise. Just rest up."

"WarGreymon, a little help here!" Rosemon called.

WarGreymon jumped away and sliced a Myotismon and LadyDevimon that had teamed up and were overpowering Rosemon. All the evil digimon surrounded the other digimon and prepared their attacks.

"No!" chorused the digidestined.

"Hydro Strike!" A rush of water pushed the majority of the digimon away. Davis looked at saw Hydrowomon standing by a digimon with a lance and shield in knight's armour. "Your turn Gallantmon."

"Shield of the Just!" A beam of light swallowed some MarineDevimon and destroyed them. "Plesiomon! MetalKabuterimon! Go!"

"Water Tail Blaster!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

Water and electricity combined into a lethal combination to the Myotismon who were destroyed trying to protect the LadyDevimon.

The ground suddenly opened, swallowing the MarineDevimon. Everyone saw a smiling GigaGaiamon in the air. "Thought that might help."

"It certainly did." HerculesKabuterimon agreed.

Piedmon looked from his retreat in a safe place. No one had seen him leap there since the Vilemon had digivolved. "Those fools. Why do I even bother with them?"

"Maybe the same reason you put up with us?" asked a child-like voice.

Piedmon looked behind him and saw Puppetmon standing with Devitamamon. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be with those digi-fools?"

Puppetmon shook his head. "Why would we go with them?"

"Our place is with you." Devitamamon added.

"I'm glad to hear it." Piedmon smiled. "Now, how do you suggest we take care of these fools?"

Puppetmon walked to Piedmon's side. "I don't."

Piedmon looked at the puppet digimon. "What do you mean?"

Puppetmon looked at the taller digimon. "We shouldn't take them out." Piedmon was surprised by this. "I think there is a second option."

Piedmon folded his arms. "How so?"

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon grabbed his hammer and hit Piedmon back into the wall, creating a crevice.

Devitamamon shot his 'Laser Eyes' to further hurt Piedmon. Piedmon looked at the two digimon. "I knew it."

"Piedmon, listen." Devitamamon pleaded. "We are partner digimon to humans. Our own digidestined group."

Piedmon glared at the two digimon. "Scum!" he spat. He jumped in the air and grabbed his swords. When he was about to throw them, he found himself bound by a large metal serpent. "MetalSeadramon! I demand that you let me go!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." The serpentine digimon replied. "This is for your own good."

Piedmon used his might and managed to push MetalSeadramon apart enough for him to fall down.

Blasts of energy hit Piedmon in the back, hurting him even further. He pushed himself up and saw the large metal digimon that was Machinedramon. "Not you Machinedramon."

"I am what I am." Machinedramon replied.

"You're worse than that!" Piedmon scowled.

"What happened to you?" MetalSeadramon asked. "We felt the same as you did, fair enough. But we never abhorred the digidestined."

"We are example of perfect digimon. We digivolved without humans." Piedmon protested.

Puppetmon agreed. "That we did."

"Don't encourage him!" Machinedramon scolded.

"It's true." Puppetmon blushed. "But we digivolved in the most random moments. Also, if we weren't' who we are, why would we stay together since we came to this world?"

Piedmon was lost for words. "There has to be a better reason."

"There isn't." Devitamamon told him.

Piedmon looked at the battlefield. The digidestined's digimon were just finishing the rest of his army.

"They do seem to be stronger together." Piedmon admitted.

"They beat us all those years ago." MetalSeadramon reminded him. "And that was when there were only eight of them."

"I remember. They were a fighting force to be reckoned with." Piedmon smiled. "I had to use the same method last time. Except the digivolving."

"You know you're going to lose this battle?" Puppetmon asked and Piedmon nodded. "So what happens now?"

Piedmon turned to the other four digimon. "The final curtain call."

The digidestined cheered as the final Myotismon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon were destroyed.

"Is that the last of them?" Kenta asked, letting MarineAngemon know he could drop the shields.

The digimon surveyed the scene. Rosemon walked to Mimi. "I think this battle is won."

"So I guess WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have some back-up now." TK smiled.

"Yeah." Mimi smiled. "When we were with Devitamamon, Palmon warp digivolved."

Phoenixmon landed behind Sora. "So did Biyomon."

"It must be something to do with this world." Joe said, next to Plesiomon. "Remember when our crests glowed? They are fake, yet, they glowed and our digimon reached the ultimate level."

"Well, this is certainly intriguing." Izzy said, being supported by HerculesKabuterimon.

Sakuyamon walked to Gallantmon and MegaGargomon. "So, bio-merging again?"

"I'm glad." Gallantmon said. "It brings back memories."

Tai stood on a rock and looked at the large united group of digimon and digidestined. "Ok everyone! The army may be defeated, but Piedmon is still around somewhere! But with all of us working together as we have done before, I know we'll defeat him."

Sora smirked. "Since when were you a motivational speaker?"

Kari shook her head. "Tai, get down before you embarrass yourself."

Tai looked at his sister. "Come on guys. How about a little support?"

Aldamon walked to Tai. "I agree."

"You what?" Beowulfmon asked.

Aldamon turned around. "I honestly think Tai is right. Look at what we've done already. We defeated the beast spirits and converted them back to our side, and we've defeated four members of the dark quintet."

"Enough!" snapped a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Lenora standing there, an angry look on her face. All the mega digimon de-digivolved to their in-training forms and the bio-merged digimon changed back into their rookie forms and partners. The warriors changed back into their human forms.

"I'm not going to let you destroy my friend." Lenora defied.

"But Lenora…" Cody started.

She shook her head. "Don't even try to convince me of that."

"There's no way he's surrender anyway." Matt told her.

"Then you don't know him very well." Lenora smiled.

She looked up and saw Piedmon riding MetalSeadramon and heading for her. She waved at them.

Everyone else looked up. Piedmon jumped off and landed by Lenora. Everyone was on guard. Piedmon faced the group and held out a white cloth. He waved it slowly. Seven of the Odaiba digidestined were cautious. He put the cloth away. He sighed. "I surrender."

Tai slowly made his way through the digidestined. Some even tried to stop him, including Rika but Renamon shook her head. TK and Davis grabbed each other's hands in worry. Sora linked her arms though Koji.

Tai stood before Piedmon. He held out a cautious hand. Piedmon slowly reached out and grabbed it. Tai and Piedmon smiled at each other and shook heads. In Tai's hand, he felt a warmth spread. Piedmon glow yellow and shrunk down. Tai reached out his other hand for the small digimon. The light faded, revealing a 'purple Patamon'. "Patamon?"

Lenora took the digimon. "Meet Tsukaimon."

"Is it over?" Machinedramon asked, landing by MetalSeadramon with Devitamamon and Puppetmon.

"It's over." Lenora nodded.

The four digimon breathed a sigh of relief and de-digivolved to their rookie forms. Lenora looked at them.

"So, where are they?" Lenora asked. SnowAgumon pointed a claw behind her. She turned around to see four adults smiling at her. "This is some reunion."

"But a fun one." Felisha agreed, Avamorimon resting by her leg.

"It could have gone better." Adam admitted, rubbing SnowAgumon's head.

"At least we'll remember it." Mira looked at Cerutoidmon, happy to be with her friend again.

"And I couldn't be happier." Hiroaki laughed.

Tai recognised Hiroaki instantly. "Mr Ishida?"

Hiroaki looked at Tai and the large group of digidestined. He nodded. "I guess we have some talking to do." He looked in the distance and saw TK and Davis still holding hands. He walked towards them. TK and Davis quickly let go as TK's dad came closer.

He knelt down and whispered to Davis. "Take care of him."

Davis slowly nodded. "Yes sir."

TK looked at his dad. "Dad?"

"Hey TK." Hiroaki smiled. "How's things been?"

TK was speechless. He knew his dad had seen him holding hands with Davis but nothing was said to him.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Rika snapped.

Hiroaki nodded. "Of course, where are my manners?"

He walked back to his group. "I noticed the differences in digivices." He said. "First things first, this is the original digital world. This world can split into several worlds. It just so happens that it was our worlds."

Felisha stepped forward. "Three worlds combined and we were called to try to separate them."

"But when we realised the world would split apart, we realised we didn't know whether we were from the same world." Mira continued.

"That was good, but we grew up and were forgetting about this place." Lenora added.

"Unless we kept thinking about our youth, we would have completely forgotten about our partners and the digital world."

"That's all well and good, but who exactly are you?" Jun asked.

"I'm Hiroaki Ishida." Hiroaki introduced. "I'd like you to meet Felisha Nasratti, Adam Russell, Lenora Dawson and Mira Kahn. For the sake of Tai's digidestined group, we are the original digidestined."

"As in the ones who came before us?" Izzy asked. Each of them nodded.

"That's why you trusted the digimon?" TK asked.

"But I had to explain digimon to you." Izzy remembered. "When Myotismon attacked."

Hiroaki rubbed his head. "The memories were starting to return. The forst thing I remembered was Psychemon and how he looked like Gabumon. The only reason I was scared of Garurumon was that I only knew one Garurumon and he was not friendly."

"So what happens now dad?" Matt asked, still upset over the revelation.

"We save the world." Hiroaki replied. "United."

"Hold on." Takato spoke up. "Where's Ryo and Kazu?"

The tamers looked around. Kazu and Ryo were nowhere to be seen. "Kazu was right behind us." Sora insisted.

"So was Ryo." Joe added.

"They were." Tsukaimon agreed, from Lenora's head. "I think our bosses took them for some reason."

"And who are your bosses?" Felisha asked.

"We only saw them as shaded projections." Avamorimon answered.

"Psychemon mentioned a pink crocodile." Hiroaki remembered. "Izzy, any ideas?"

Izzy shook his head. "Nope. And I can't look it up unless a digidestined had actually seen the digimon in question."

"Well then, I guess it's a search and rescue." Adam said.

"Where do we even begin to look?" Henry asked. "They could be anywhere by now."

"We have to try." Mimi told them. "We may be from different realities but we are all here for the same purpose. To defeat whatever is causing this world pain."

Everyone agreed. "Mimi's right." Tai said. "The only way to win is to truly unite and pool our knowledge. Luckily, we have a digidestined of knowledge."

Izzy sighed. "I'm not being the sole source of knowledge. Even if it is my crest."

"Can we just find them now?" Rika sighed. "Nothing's going to be accomplished with all of us just standing here."

"Well said." Lenora approved.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

I had planned on having Kazu arrive when the fight was over but realised that Ryo wasn't mentioned so I decided to go with the idea they were kidnapped.

Any reviews would be helpful.


	32. Arc 3 Dark Quintet: Fights and Plans

Hi Everyone, sorry this chapter took so long but I couldn't quite get it to run as smoothly as I wanted. This is the best I think it can be. So I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

The original digidestined led the large group down the mountain where their latest victory took place.

Matt and TK kept looking at their dad and his digimon.

"I can't believe him." Matt whispered.

"Matt, just let it go." TK said. "I don't want to see you guys fight."

"TK, he's a digidestined. He should have told us about it long ago." Matt argued.

"Maybe he forgot or was worried about how you'd react?" TK reasoned.

"He could have at least told us." Matt relented.

"Maybe he would have told us." TK thought.

"Well, now we'll never know."

Guilmon looked at his partner, seeing the worry on his face. Jeri noticed this too. "Are you alright Takato?" she asked.

Takato nodded. "I'm just worried about Kazu and Ryo."

"Ryo will be fine." Guilmon consoled. "He has Cyberdramon."

Mimi was carrying Tanemon and looking at Rika. To Mimi, she seemed concerned, though for Rika, it was barely any change in her facial expressions.

"Rika, can I ask you something?" Mimi asked cautiously.

Rika looked at her. "Yes, I'm worried about them."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Mimi was startled.

Rika smiled slightly. "You remind me of my mother." Mimi was shocked by this. "In personality." Rika quickly said. "With this sudden adventure, I'm kind of missing her, and my grandma."

"Don't worry Rika." Mimi smiled. "We'll get you back to them."

"Thanks Mimi." Rika smiled contently. Even though she hardly knew her, Renamon was grateful that Mimi was there for Rika.

Sora was walking with Koji by her side. She turned to him. "Koji, did I ever thank you?"

"Why would you thank me?" he asked.

"For helping Yokomon digivolve to Phoenixmon." She replied.

"I didn't do anything." Koji insisted.

Sora nodded. "Yes you did. When you protected me from Machinedramon, I realised something."

Koji was afraid to ask. "What did you realise?"

"I realised that I loved Matt but I wasn't in love with him." Sora explained.

To further the hint, she slowly put her hand in his. Koji's cheeks reddened but he made no effort to push Sora's hand away.

"Ken, can I ask you something?" Yolei asked her boyfriend.

"Sure Yolei. You know you can ask me anything." he assured her.

"Is it just me, or is Kari a little different?" Yolei confessed.

Ken looked at Kari. She seemed to be dragging her feet slightly, not so much as to attract attention. Her face seemed to show slight depression about something. "She does seem a little sad about something."

Davis had heard Ken and Yolei talking and stepped quickly to them. "Are you guys talking about Kari?"

Yolei playfully hit Davis in the shoulder. "Davis, you scared me."

"I think I know what's wrong with her." Davis admitted. Ken and Yolei looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Yolei glared at him. "Davis, if you don't tell me right now…"

Davis looked at Yolei with a serious look. "It's a little hard to tell you."

Ken looked at his friend. "Davis, have you told them yet?"

Yolei seemed puzzled. Davis was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Ken smirked. "Davis, you're talking to me. Besides, one of the good things about blending into the background, I see things." Davis blushed. "And I constantly saw you checking them out."

Yolei smirked. "So, you're checking someone out? Kari? Mimi? Sora?" Davis shook his head. Horror hit Yolei's face, then sympathy. "Davis, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you."

"Gross Yolei!" Davis faked vomited.

"Davis, there's no-one else in our group." Yolei realised something. "You like Ken?"

Ken looked at Yolei. "Not me Yolei. But you're getting closer."

"Let me get this straight, we are talking about your liking one of the boys?" Yolei asked.

Davis nodded. "TK."

Yolei's eyes widened. "TK? Seriously? But you always fought with him."

"I know. But it was the battle with MaloMyotismon that made me realise my feelings." Davis admitted. "I had to get to TK to see if he was ok. That's why I sent my digimon after you guys."

Takuya and Zoe were discussing recent events. "It's weird about Matt's dad being a digidestined."

"Takuya, I don't think we should be discussing this." Zoe warned him.

"What else can we talk about?" he asked.

"How about the fact that you were more in love with Zoe's cousin than with her?" Tommy inputted.

Zoe looked at Takuya. "You told them?"

"Only Tommy and Koji." Takuya told her.

"He told us about your cousin." Tommy told Zoe, with sympathy in his voice.

Zoe nodded. "Well, what can I say? You like who you like." Tommy nodded.

Adam looked down at his digimon. "What's wrong?"

SnowAgumon looked up. "Nothing."

Adam shook his head. "Listen buddy, we may not have seen each other in a while, but I still know when you're lying."

"It's just…I'm scared about the situation." SnowAgumon said.

"Why?" Adam asked. "We've faced tougher things than this in our youth."

"But you're not youthful now." SnowAgumon pointed out. "You've changed."

Adam smiled. "That's true. But it doesn't mean I'm not the same person with the same ideas as when I was younger."

"But…" SnowAgumon started but was distracted by Adam's small laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. I thought you would have been a little braver." Adam told the snow digimon.

SnowAgumon huffed. "Well, I'm brave when I digivolve so that will have to do." Adam smiled at how his digimon hadn't changed in twenty years.

Suzie was getting tired. "Henry, I'm tired."

Henry looked at his sister. He wasn't surprised. Even Henry himself was getting a little tired. Apart from the one night in Digitamamon's hotel, there wasn't a decent rest for the large group. Henry called Tai over to them. "Tai, is it possible for us to have a rest? We haven't had a decent rest since Digitamamon's hotel."

Tai considered this and accepted. "Ok guys, it has been brought to my attention that we could all do with a break."

Some sighs of relief could be heard, particularly from the younger digidestined. The five adults looked at the younger ones and decided to let them rest. They separated from the large group to have a discussion.

"So Hiroaki, which are your kids?" Mira asked.

"The ones with Tsunomon and Tokomon." He replied. "They take after their mother."

"So you married Nancy then?" Felisha asked, Avamorimon resting on her legs.

Hiroaki nodded. "Yep, but we were too young and fought a lot. Anyone remember the terrorist attack in Odaiba nine years ago?" Everyone nodded. "Well, it wasn't. I saw a Greymon and Parrotmon fighting. TK kept telling us about the digimon but every time I wanted to tell him he did, Nancy was around so we kept telling him he dreamt it."

"Poor kid." Lenora sympathised, Tsukaimon on her head.

"If my children saw digimon, I'd tell them about it." Mira said.

"Well, we can't dwell on the past." Adam told them. "We just have to press on forward."

"I've had it!" shouted a voice.

The five original digidestined looked around to see Matt being held back by Tai, Koji and Takuya. TK was in front of Davis, seemingly protecting him.

"What's going on?" Cerutoidmon asked.

Hiroaki sighed and stood up. "I assume TK told Matt about him and Davis. Excuse me." He walked to the scene and stood by Sora. "Do I need to ask?"

Sora turned to him. "Matt's just a little worked up."

"TK, you've got to be kidding me, he should have said something!" Matt asked.

"Matt, can't you just…?" TK started.

"Shut up TK!" Matt snapped.

"Don't you dare shout at him like that!" Davis interrupted.

Matt was shouting at TK and Davis while everyone else was trying to diffuse the situation. Jeri, Zoe and Mimi took the youngest digidestined aside.

Hiroaki rubbed his temple. "Matt." He said quietly. Matt just kept shouting at the two boys. Hiroaki was quickly losing his temper. "Yamato Ishida!" he bellowed. Everyone fell quiet. He had used Matt's full name. He never used Matt's full name. "Apologise to your brother."

TK looked at his dad. "Dad, it's not what you think."

"So it's not my eldest son yelling at his brother?"

TK sighed. "Ok, fair enough, but trust that it's not why you think."

"Then what was the yelling about?" Psychemon asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Matt said, walking away, Gabumon following.

"They may take after Nancy in looks, but Matt definitely has your personality." Felisha stated.

Hiroaki glared at his friend. He took Davis and TK by the shoulders and walked away.

Felisha and the others looked at the large group. "Ok guys, what happened?"

"Matt is a little upset his dad didn't tell him about being a digidestined." Sora answered.

"So the problem was…?" Mira pressed.

"Matt just feels little betrayed." Rika said bluntly.

"Tactful." Koji said.

Ten minutes later, Hiroaki returned with TK and Davis. "It appears I may have jumped to some conclusions." Everyone nodded their heads, including the observing digimon.

"Ok, so what now?" Cody asked.

"I guess we get Matt back and then we try to find Ryo and Kazu." Tommy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tai smiled. "Let's go."

Sora, Mimi and Yolei went to get Matt. It took a little convincing and a small telling off from Yolei and he came back.

JP kept looking behind him. Jun noticed this. "Are you alright JP?"

JP looked at the concerned Jun. "I don't know. I keep feeling like someone's behind us."

Jun looked behind them and saw no-one. "It might just be because you know what can happen here. I'm still new to this so my instincts aren't as sharp."

Jun rubbed her hair and looked at her palm. There was dirt in her hair. She looked up and saw a large boulder slowly moving from the top. "Guys! Move!"

Everyone looked at her and looked up. They saw the boulder and began to run out of its path. The boulder quickly fell and only just missed the last few digidestined.

"Who pushed the boulder?" asked a very annoyed Koji.

He got his answer when a muscular digimon with blue flames coating his body jumped down. Takato held out his digivice. "SkullMeramon. Ultimate level. Attack; Metal Fireball."

SkullMeramon clapped his hands and a large web dropped from the sky, trapping everyone except the original digidestined.

"Let them go!" Mira demanded.

"Sorry lady. Can't do that." Was her reply.

Laughing could be heard from behind Felisha and Lenora. They turned around and saw a spider digimon that Lenora recognised. "Dokugumon?"

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon called.

"Frozen Wind!" SnowAgumon called.

The ice attack melted instantly. The other four digimon jumped in and launched their own attacks, but to no effect to the digimon.

"Guys, you have to digivolve!" Lenora called.

The five free digimon nodded and glowed yellow.

"SnowAgumon digivolve to…Shellmon!"

"Avamorimon digivolve to…Kokatorimon!"

"Cerutoidmon digivolve to…RedVegiemon!"

"Psychemon digivolve to…Tyrannomon!"

"Tsukaimon digivolve to…Bakemon!"

Bakemon flew in the air to dodge an attack from SkullMeramon. Shellmon grabbed Dokugumon and threw the spider into SkullMeramon.

"Metal Fireball!"

"Blaze Blast!" roared Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon's larger flames engulfed the smaller flame attack.

Shellmon lowered his head. "Hydro Blaster!" a torrent of water erupted from his head and aimed for SkullMeramon. He jumped in the air and the water attack hit Dokugumon.

SkullMeramon looked ahead of him as Bakemon pulled back an arm. "Dark Claw!"

A large black arm burst from Bakemon's own arm and punched SkullMeramon back to the ground. The digidestined stuck in the web tried to break free but nothing worked. Not even fire attacks to burn the web.

RedVegiemon bounced over to the web. "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"How? You don't have any claws or even any hands!" Yolei screamed. "And whoever has their elbow in my back, move it!"

"Sorry," Cody said, shifting his position.

"Kokatorimon, can I get some help?" RedVegiemon called.

"In a minute!" the giant chicken called back, trying to avoid some of Dokugumon's web attacks. "Feather Sword!" Kokatorimon flapped his wings, sending sharp feathers to the spider's web.

"It's not working!" Mimi called. "We need a different strategy."

"If they were only a level higher." Izzy said. "They might be able to defeat them."

"That's an idea." RedVegiemon smiled. "Mira! Help me!"

Mira heard her friends plea and held her digivice to her heart. "You can do it RedVegiemon."

RedVegiemon felt a rush of power "RedVegiemon digivolve to…Mamemon!"

"That little thing is going to help us?" Kai asked.

"Smiley bomb!" Mamemon jumped in the air and threw a small ball at the net.

Only a small portion of the web was blown away. But it was enough for everyone to climb out in single file.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon called again, aiming for Kokatorimon yet again.

Felisha glared at the fiery digimon. "I've had it. Kokatorimon! Digivolve!"

Kokatorimon jumped in the air and glowed yellow. "Kokatorimon digivolve to...Digitamamon!"

The little egg digimon tucked its legs inside its shell and dropped like a rock on SkullMeramon's head. SkullMeramon threw the egg away, but Bakemon dived down and slowed the descent.

"Bakemon digivolve to…Phantomon!"

Phantomon looked at the man of flames. "Nobody does that to my friends! Shadow Scythe!"

Phantomon slashed his scythe and a blade of dark energy hit SkullMeramon, doubling him over.

Hiroaki was busy with Tyrannomon and Dokugumon. "Tyrannomon, you're too even in power, you need to step it up a notch!"

"Right Hiroaki! Tyrannomon digivolve to…Megadramon!"

Hiroaki smiled. "Dokugumon, you're finished!"

"Darkside Attack!" Megadramon roared, sending two missiles from his chest to the smaller spider.

Dokugumon screamed in pain as the attack took away her life. Hiroaki looked to his digimon. "Megadramon, go help with SkullMeramon."

Megadramon nodded and headed for the other digimon. Hiroaki ran to Adam. "Adam, help me get the net open wider and have Shellmon digivolve."

Adam nodded and held his digivice. "You heard him Shellmon!"

"Shellmon digivolve to…WaruSeadramon!"

The two male adults ran to the net and pulled as hard as they could to break the net. With one final pull, the net disappeared totally freeing everyone.

"Come on guys!" Takuya called. "Warriors turn into your beast forms! The other digimon should become rookie level."

The in-training digimon digivolved to rookie level while the warriors became their beast spirit forms.

"What should we do?" Takato asked, expecting something important.

"Get out of here and find Ryo and Kazu!" Zephyrmon called.

The tamers and the other digidestined looked at each other. They wanted to help but they knew that finding Kazu and Ryo were a priority.

"Come on." Rika spoke up. "They're right. We have to find them."

"Rika." Mimi said.

"Mimi, don't fight this." Rika countered. "We have to find them. if we're ever going to defeat the evil in this world, we need them!" Rika looked at the fighting digimon and warriors. "We're going to need every single one of us." Renamon felt proud of her tamer. "Even if two of the people we need annoy me to no end."

Reluctantly, they decided to leave. Davis refused to leave his sister to fight without him. It took some encouraging from TK and Tai actually hoisting Davis over his shoulder to get him to leave. Albeit reluctantly.

The combined power of the warriors and the original digidestined was enough to finally vanquish SkullMeramon.

Mamemon jumped onto Mira's shoulder, who in turn climbed on board WaruSeadramon with Adam.

The larger beast warriors offered to carry the original digidestined until they caught up with the other digidestined.

It didn't take long and soon the large group decided to set up a camp since the sun was starting to set. Luckily, a lake was nearby for fish and water.

Five fires were set up in equal distances for warmth in places where fires weren't and for easier conversations.

Matt distanced himself from his father's group of digidestined and sat away from everyone else.

There was an awkward silence while someone waited for someone to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hiroaki looked at his younger son. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you both. It's that when we grew up, there was nothing that reminded us of the digital world."

"That's not true Hiro." Lenora commented. "We remembered the digital world, we were just forgetting each other and becoming more secluded."

TK looked at his father. "Mom told me you were distancing yourself."

Hiroaki nodded. "I was. I still loved her, but I just kept my distance. I don't know why. It's weird considering I work in a TV studio where I have to interact with people."

"But you're mostly alone anyway." TK reminded him.

"And I'm the only one who works in my shop." Adam realised. "I wanted to do everything myself."

"A model's life is lonely." Felisha sighed.

"That's where I know you." Sora realised. "You're the model Missy Styles!"

Felisha nodded. "Nice to meet a fan."

"What about you Lenora?" Mira asked.

"Well, since I'm writing about when we were younger, I have to be alone to think." Lenora answered.

"Mira, what do you do?" Yolei asked.

"I never really found something to do." Mira admitted. "I just felt that something greater was meant for me. A greater purpose that I had to be available for."

Kari nodded. "I know what you mean." Everyone looked at Kari. "Come on guys, we've all felt like that at some point."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So, any ideas how we start looking when we don't even know where to look?" Jeri asked the large group.

"Do any of you remember who your bosses are?" Henry asked the five digimon, formerly the Dark Quintet.

"Psychemon has mentioned a pink crocodile." Izzy inputted. "But I cannot do anything if the digidestined human has not witnessed it."

Psychemon thought hard. "Lev…something."

Izzy looked at the Gabumon look-alike. "Say that again." He said, typing on his computer. Psychemon repeated himself.

"What's going on Izzy?" Tai asked.

"The last time I went to the digital world, Gennai put another upgrade on my computer. While it is still true I can't look up the useful data, if I have a name of a digimon, I can search it and still see what level it is. It's the best upgrade Gennai could do."

"But you don't have a full name." Kenta emphasised. "Just part of one Levi…something-mon."

Izzy typed on his computer. "Let's see. The only digimon that matches anything like that is a mega level digimon named Leviamon. Is this the guy Psychemon?"

Psychemon looked over Izzy's shoulder. "That's the guy!"

Izzy nodded. "I was afraid so. It says here that Leviamon can also represent the deadly sin Envy."

"So what?" Sora asked. "Now we're dealing with the seven deadly sins?"

Avamorimon shook her head. "No, there were only ever six of them."

"So they never found the seventh sin?" Henry asked.

"It appears not." Izzy answered.

"How do we beat them?" Mako spoke up.

Everyone was surprised by the input of the youngest child there. Impmon looked at him. "What are you talking about Mako?"

Mako turned to Impmon. "We have to beat the bad guys."

"He's right." Suzie agreed, shocking Henry.

Mimi stood up. "We're going to have to do it sooner or later. And for the record, I'd rather fight now than later."

"While we're all exhausted? Nice plan." Koji muttered.

"Mimi, sit down." Tai sighed. "No one is fighting anyone tonight. We'll make a plan tomorrow to find Kazu and Ryo, and if we come across Leviamon and his friends, then we'll go with the old standby." Everyone looked at Tai, expecting something meaningful. "We'll just wing it."

Everyone just sighed and decided to settle down for the night.

* * *

Kazu slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a small wooden room. Ryo was chained to the wall opposite with Monodramon in a cage made of light beams along with a gear digimon Kazu recognised as Hagurumon.

"Hagurumon! Ryo!" he called.

Ryo slowly opened his eyes. "Kazu?" he asked groggily.

"Wake up, we're prisoners!" Kazu screamed.

Ryo looked around and saw the cage. He sighed. "Great! The perfect end to the day."

A small section of the wall opened to reveal a figure with blonde hair running down to his shoulders. He wore an outfit mixing black and white.

"What a delightful sight." He said. "I am really proud with myself."

"Let us go you creep." Kazu demanded.

The mystery man shook his head. "Sorry my dear boy, but there is no possibility of me letting you go."

"At least tell us who you are." Ryo reasoned.

"Lucemon."

* * *

So, the digidestiend have figured out who their next enemies are. What is in store for them? Only time will tell.

I have a poll running about who's POV the next chapter will be. So unfortunately, this means I cannot write the chapter without knowing who to write it for.

Visit my profile to have your say. And don't forget to leave reviews! They help for motivation to continue the story...

* * *

One final note, while I wait for the closing date on the poll, I will be reviewing the chapters and re-editing them all. even if it's something as small as a full stop changing to a comma.

I will also be looking over my other stories to see if I can do something with them.


	33. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: The Sins of the Six

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter in my story. It marks the start of yet another arc.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Apart from the purified warriors of steel, water, earth and wood. And Adam, Lenora, Felisha, Mira, Avamorimon and Cerutoidmon.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes early the next morning. He looked around the large campsite.

'_Another day in the digital world._' He thought.

He pulled himself up and made his way to the outskirts of the group where he saw Tai standing alone.

"Tai?" Takuya said loud enough for Tai to hear, but to not wake anybody else up.

Tai turned around and looked at the slightly older boy. "Hey Takuya." He smiled slightly.

"I thought I was the only one up this early."

"It's ironic I'm up this early." Tai stated. "Kari's always having to drag me out of bed. Sometimes literally."

Takuya smiled. "I was like that when I was younger, but I just started waking up around dawn or seven in the morning, whichever comes first." Takuya smiled.

Tai smiled. "It's amazing."

"What is?" Takuya asked.

"How we're similar yet we're from different universes." Tai observed.

Takuya smiled. "Maybe we're the same person."

"If that was the case, you'd have a digimon, not the ability to turn into one." Tai said. Takuya looked back. His eyes rested on Jun. "I'm thinking the same thing Takuya. How can someone from a different world be a warrior where the warriors don't even exist?"

"One of the many mysteries of the digital world."

Tai and Takuya turned around and saw Cody standing by with TK, Henry, Yutaka and Izzy. Tai ushered them over to join in the conversation.

"Well, it was said that this world is the conversion of three worlds." Izzy reminded them.

TK looked at Izzy. "Yeah, maybe that's why the warriors now have all ten powers."

"So why have we all been brought to this world?" Henry asked. "I for one don't believe that it was to learn this lesson."

"Neither do I." Takuya agreed.

"Obviously, it's to stop the evil." Yutaka inputted. "That Leviamon and his friends. The other sin digimon."

"But who's to say that's where it ends?" Cody reasoned. "When we first came, we thought it might have been to get the beast warriors back on the side of good. Then it turned out they were being controlled by the dark quintet." He continued. "Who in actuality, were the digimon partners of the original digidestined whose bosses are digimon that represent the seven sins."

"Six." TK stated. "Psychemon said there were only six digimon. So they're missing a sin."

"And it would be safe to assume that these digimon are the ones who have kidnapped Kazu and Ryo." Izzy reminded them.

"I'd say they definitely did." Takuya agreed. "So, how do we start looking for them?"

"Come with me." Izzy said, leading the way to the large campsite.

Several more had woken up and seen Izzy walk back and go straight for his computer. They gathered round and saw Izzy pull up his digivice locator. Izzy stared at the screen. "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"There's eleven dots for our digivice type." Izzy said.

"Well, that would make sense." TK realised. "My dad's group of digidestined have the same digivice type as you guys."

Izzy nodded. "Right, I forgot."

"Can you find Kazu and Ryo, or not?" Rika snapped.

"Just let me zoom out." Izzy said. The map shrunk as Izzy zoomed out. "There's nothing."

Everyone was confused. "What do you mean?" Zoe asked, just for clarification.

"They're not in the digital world." Izzy answered. "They're not anywhere in this world."

"So which world are they in?" Mimi innocently asked. Everyone looked at Mimi. She looked around. "Did I say something stupid?"

Izzy slowly smiled. "Actually, you said something really helpful."

"I did?"

Izzy typed away on his computer and a few seconds later, beeping filled the air. "Prodigious!" he turned his computer around for everyone to see. "These two dots are Kazu and Ryo."

"So where did you find them?" Matt asked.

Izzy looked at TK. "That's the problem. Only TK and Kari have been there."

TK realised which world Izzy meant. "The Dark Ocean." He whispered.

"What's it like there?" Mimi asked.

"There's no light." Yolei said. "It's just…grey and cold."

"You know what it's like?" TK asked.

Yolei nodded. "I was there when Gatomon and Aquilamon first DNA-Digivolved into Silphymon."

"So, let's just go there." Rika said, determined.

"It's not that easy." TK told her. "I don't know if the Dark Ocean can be reached easily. It seemed to be really interested in Kari. I was only able to get there because the connection between our crests was so strong."

Rika crossed her arms. "So how do we get there then?"

"I don't know." Izzy answered.

"If the Dark Ocean is involved, then it will come after me." Kari said, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What do you mean Kari?" Takato asked.

"When I was taken the first time, some creatures disguised themselves as digimon called Scubamon. But looking back, they were more like Divermon." Kari thought. "Anyway, they wanted my power to free them from their slavery."

"But Gatomon, Patamon and I rescued her before anything could happen." TK finished.

"Kari, how did you get there in the first place?" Koichi asked.

Kari shook her head. Takato spoke up. "It was speculated that because Kari was feeling so upset, it drew the Dark Ocean to her."

"It feeds on the darkness in our hearts." Ken elaborated. "I was taken there when my brother died. It's what led me to become the Digimon Emperor."

Tai looked over to the original digidestined. "I need to have a word with those digimon." Tai walked over to the five digimon. "We need to talk."

The five digimon nodded. "What about?" Cerutoidmon asked.

"We know the location of the missing digidestined." Tai told them. "What we need to do, is to get to the Dark Ocean."

The digimon shivered. "We never had the power to go there." Tsukaimon told him. "We were always on the lookout for a portal that appeared."

"But there had to be times when you went there on your own." Tai insisted.

The five digimon shook their heads. "Sorry Tai, we can't just open portals." Tai sighed in frustration.

"We will find a way to get there." Renamon consoled. "I'm certain of it. Together, there's nothing we can't do."

Tai looked at the yellow fox and smiled. "Thank you." Renamon nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are we standing around for?" Davis asked. "Let's at least try to find a portal."

"And how do we do that genius?" Koji snapped. "There's no way of knowing where one will pop up."

Felisha looked down at her digimon and saw her eyes widen slightly. She knelt down and whispered. "Do you know something Avamorimon?"

Avamorimon looked at her partner. "Well, there is something. I worked it out after the fifth portal opened. There is a pattern."

Yutaka had overheard Avamorimon's confession. "What's the pattern?"

Avamorimon looked at Yutaka. "The portals open in a sequence. They each opened in front of one of us."

"Before the others showed up, a portal warned me about intruders." Tsukaimon said.

"Who's next in the pattern Avamorimon?" Adam asked.

Avamorimon looked at SnowAgumon. "Sorry my friend, but it's you."

"Figures." SnowAgumon muttered.

"So what do we do then? Wait around until a portal opens?" Kai asked loudly, making everyone else hear.

Avamorimon shook her head. "We're going to need to travel to the lair he once had as MetalSeadramon."

"It was sort of destroyed." Jun revealed.

"It doesn't matter." Avamorimon told them. "The portal will still open there whether the lair was destroyed or not."

"But look at how we had to travel to get to Tsukaimon's castle." Gomamon moaned. "It's too far to walk."

"Anyone up for a lift?" Tai asked.

Several digimon nodded and digivolved. Soon, Garudamon, Pegasusmon, Megadramon, Halsemon, Antylamon, Nefertimon and some of the warriors were carrying everyone else who lacked the ability to fly.

"Are we nearly there?" Asilmon asked.

"Just a little further Yutaka!" Jun called from Garudamon's hands.

"Good. My wings are getting tired." Asilmon breathed. "This stuff still sounds weird." Jun smiled at the comment.

Sora tapped Tai on the shoulder. "Tai, what do we do when we get there?"

"I don't know Sora." Tai admitted. "We'll have to figure something out when we get there."

Five minutes later, the digimon arrived at SnowAgumon's old lair. The digimon let everyone get on the ground and then de-digivolved. They looked around, hoping to see a familiar sight.

JP called out. "Hey guys, over here!"

Everyone immediately rushed over and saw a pile of rocks. "I remember the pile of rocks. Now we just have to move them."

"Let me at those rocks." Armadillomon said.

Cody pressed the buttons on his D-Terminal. "Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of knowledge!" Digmon stood tall. "Stand back everyone!" Everyone did as they were told as Digmon drilled his way through the rocks.

TK looked at Davis. "Are you alright?"

Davis turned to TK. "Yes, but are you? I know how you feel about the darkness."

TK sighed. "No, but I don't have a choice."

Davis smiled. "Remember what I said about Loweemon? Well, I'm changing it. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you when we're in the Dark Ocean."

"Thanks." TK said, only just noticing Kari's slightly sad face. '_Is Kari upset?_'

"I'm through." Digmon called. "Let's go."

Tai led the way with Adam and SnowAgumon following directly behind him, giving him directions.

SnowAgumon looked at all the jail cells as they made their way through the lair. "I had all these cells?"

Adam laid a hand on his digimon's head. "It wasn't you."

"That doesn't make it any easier." SnowAgumon muttered.

"Where would the portal appear in this place?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we probably should go to my old throne room." SnowAgumon said. "That would be the most likely place. Follow me."

The large group followed each other to a large room; one of the few still intact. A pool of water rested at one end. SnowAgumon pointed at the pool. "That's where I would be in this room."

"So now we just wait for a portal to open." Takato sighed.

"Any idea how long that would be?" Shinya asked.

"I haven't a clue." Avamorimon answered.

"Izzy, can you predict when one would appear?" Matt asked.

"I can have a go." Izzy said, pulling his computer out. He turned on his computer and began to type away. "Let's see. If I try this and combine it with this…Prodigious! We just have to wait another day."

"A whole day?" moaned Yolei. "What do we do now?"

Gomamon made his way to the water. "Well, first things first, I'm going to get us some fish." Gomamon dived underwater.

Yutaka looked around. "Ok, how are we going to make a fire to cook the fish? There's nothing we can use for a base."

Shinya smiled. "I can handle that." He pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Timbermon faced his palms against each other. "Splinter Storm!" the attack hit itself and dropped as harmless sticks on the ground. "Is this enough?" he asked smugly.

The sticks were gathered and arranged into a pile. Agumon breathed out and lit the fire. Gomamon leapt out of the water with several fish following him.

The fish were gathered and were slowly cooking. Tai looked at Kari and saw her sad face. He quietly sat down beside her. "Kari, are you alright?"

Kari looked at her brother's caring eyes. She shook her head and buried her head in his shoulder. "Far from it." She whispered.

Tai wrapped an arm around and soothed her. "It's alright Kari. I'm here." Kari wiped her eyes on Tai's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Kari moved her eyes to TK and Davis then back to Tai. "Not yet."

Tai saw Kari's eyes move and followed the line of sight. "I see."

"No you don't." Kari replied. "You'll never see."

"I know you like TK." He whispered.

Kari looked at Tai. "I love him." Tai nodded. Now he knew why Kari was so upset. "I'll never get my chance with him now."

"Don't worry Kari. There'll be someone else." Tai told her. "Who knows? It may be someone here with us already."

"It was always TK."

Two hours later everyone except Tai and TK were asleep. TK walked over to Tai.

Tai looked up at TK and smiled. "Can't sleep?"

"Not yet, I wanted to ask you something. Is everything alright with Kari?"

Tai looked at his sister. "Between you and me, she's not over you."

TK nodded. "I thought so."

"How so?"

"She just seemed sad when Davis told her about us." TK explained. "She puts on a happy face but I know her too well to see that it's fake. I guess I wanted a second opinion."

Tai lowered his head. "Well, now you have it."

TK turned around to go back to his place next to Davis when a blue light began to shine. He turned to face the water. A blue disc appeared and began to slowly grow in size.

"Everyone! Wake up!" Tai called. "The portal's opening!"

The digimon instantly woke up and were on guard. The humans slowly woke and when they saw the portal, they snapped awake.

"It's early." Izzy stated.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Koji said sarcastically.

The portal stopped growing and hovered over the water. Tai took a step forward. "We need a way to keep it open."

"Is that even possible?" Zoe asked.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other. "If we became angels, we may have a shot."

"With a little help from Sakuyamon." Rika added.

As it was the only plan they had, Patamon and Gatomon warp-digivolved to Seraphimon and Ophanimon whilst Renamon bio-merged to Sakuyamon.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew to a side of the portal. They each clenched their fists. Seraphimon's glowed yellow while Ophanimon's glowed pink. They held their palms out and the light shot out and bent into the portal.

Sakuyamon stepped forward. "I hope this works. Spirit Strike!"

Four coloured spirits shaped like fox's emerged from Sakuyamon and headed for the portal. Sakuyamon raised her hand and the spirits stopped. They made their way to the edge of the portal and helped Seraphimon and Ophanimon keep the portal open.

"Hurry! Everyone get through!" Sakuyamon called.

"We can't keep it open for long." Strained Seraphimon.

"Go now!" Ophanimon finished.

With no other choice, everyone began to make their way to the portal. Palmon used her vines to help Ai, Mako and Suzie into the portal.

When it was just the three of them left, Sakuyamon looked to the angel digimon. "You two better go, I can hold the portal open long enough."

"But Sakuyamon…"

"Don't argue Ophanimon! Just do it!" Sakuyamon insisted.

Ophanimon let go and headed into the portal. Seraphimon looked at the portal. "It's not holding. You have to go now!"

"Not a chance." Sakuyamon argued.

Seraphimon reluctantly let go and began to go through the portal. Sakuyamon smiled. She touched down on the ground and turned her back to the rapidly shrinking portal. In a flash of light, she separated into Rika and Renamon.

"Renamon, did we do the right thing?" Rika asked.

Renamon thought for a few seconds. "Well, it would depend. We believe we did the right thing. However, the others may deem it a stupid and thoughtless act."

Rika nodded. "Well, at least they're through the portal."

"It's up to them now." Renamon agreed.

They both took one step forward when vines wrapped around them rapidly and pulled them through the portal.

They looked around at the grey scenery. A lot of glaring eyes aimed themselves in their direction.

A loud crack later and Rika was holding her cheek. Mimi withdrew her hand and hugged Rika. "You stupid girl. Don't you dare try anything like that again. Understand?"

Rika was stunned. She smiled and hugged back. "It was a last minute decision."

"And a stupid one at that." Tai said, stepping forward. "Rika, we're not leaving anyone behind. Everyone is needed."

"Forgive us." Renamon knelt.

Tai smiled. "Always. You two did what you thought was right. No-one can blame you for that."

"Just the fact that you thought we were going to leave you there." Sora chimed in.

"United we stand, divided we fall." Takato smiled.

Davis looked around. "So this is the Dark Ocean? I've got to admit, I thought there'd be more water."

They were on a grey beach under a cliff. "When I came here the first time, I walked through a small alleyway." Kari told them.

"Where do we go now?" Yutaka asked the large group. A small wind began to blow. It grew in strength. "What's with the wind?"

"There shouldn't be any wind." TK stated. "I don't think."

"Forget that." Tai called. "Everyone stay together!"

Everyone huddled together. "The water!" Suzie called.

Everyone looked towards the water as it began to twist and turn. A creature emerged from the water and crawled its way onto the beach.

"It's Leviamon!" Psychemon called.

"So you remember me?" Leviamon growled, showing his long row of sharp teeth.

"Unfortunately." Psychemon growled.

"What do you want?" Hiroaki snapped.

"I want nothing from you." Leviamon roared.

The roar was enough to push the digidestined back and fall on the beach. Tommy opened his eyes and looked to the sky. "What's that?!"

Everyone looked up and saw a floating ball. The ball had small feet, a face of a sleeping dog and glowing chains wrapped around.

"That would be Belphemon." Answered a sly voice.

Some of the group turned around and saw a man with blonde hair running down to his shoulders. He wore an outfit mixing black and white. Six of the warrior digidestined instantly recognised him.

"Lucemon? We destroyed you." Takuya said, not believing what he saw.

"It's amazing what can happen these days, you hothead." Lucemon smiled.

Takuya scowled at the once defeated digimon.

"Now, now, Lucemon. Don't let your arrogant pride get in the way." An aged voice scolded.

Lucemon looked up at an old man flying down toward him. He was dressed in a black cloak, had green legs and red wings.

"Barbamon? How nice of you to join us." Lucemon smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this." Barbamon smirked.

"Who are these guys?" Ken asked.

Kenta looked at the three digimon. "I can see it. Just not what it is."

"Me too." Takato agreed.

"You're starting the party without me?" growled a third voice.

Everyone looked around and the tamers saw a very familiar face. Renamon stepped forward. "Beelzemon?"

"That ain't me toots." Impmon said from behind her.

"Then, a different one." Rika realised.

"You think I'd honestly hang around with pathetic things like you?" Beelzemon asked.

"Listen here big guy! I digivolve into one of you!" Impmon called, stepping forward.

Beelzemon looked down at the purple digimon. "You're a disgrace!" he picked up Impmon and threw him a short distance to the back of the digidestined group. Ai and Mako ran to their shared digimon.

A laughing sound could be heard, gently growing louder. Whilst loud enough to be heard, it seemed to be coming from all around.

"Where's that laughing coming from?" Jun asked.

Lucemon smirked. "He's coming. Wrath shall soon be here."

"Wrath?" Izzy asked.

"Why does he get to make a grand entrance?" Leviamon moaned.

"Always the envious one?" Barbamon sneered.

"And you're greedy." Sneered Leviamon.

"Greed, envy, pride and wrath?" Izzy asked himself.

"They're four of the seven deadly sins." Henry said.

Kenta clicked his fingers. "That's it! The Seven Demon Lords! We were right all along!"

Henry gasped. "It can't be. Then that means they're mega level digimon!"

Kenta looked at Lucemon. "Well, apart from him. His power is equal to an ultimate level digimon."

"I'm stronger than you think you little pipsqueak!" Lucemon snapped before jumping in the air. MarineAngemon darted in front of Kenta and created a shield. Lucemon punched the shield, destroying it and creating a small shockwave sending MarineAngemon into Kenta's arms.

"He seems more powerful than before." Tommy said, Yutaka holding him close.

"Of course he is. I helped him so." An intelligent voice sounded.

A column of fire and black smoke erupted from mid-air, heading down and striking the sand, causing some of it to blow in the collective faces of the digidestined.

"Who can this be?" Joe yelled.

"Judging by the grouping…!" Izzy called over the noise. "It's either the digimon representing wrath, sloth or lust!"

"Wrath is coming!" shouted Suzie. "That's what the scary angel said!"

"Wrath? That's bad, right?" Ai asked, holding Impmon and Mako close whilst staying near Jeri.

Jeri nodded. "It's pure anger. It's like when your parents are mad. Only a lot worse."

The column faded away to reveal a large scary and intimidating creature. It had giant purple bat wings with three red spikes on each wing. Brown fur covered its arms and the thighs. It had pale blue skin and red claws. Two white horns stuck out from its head and two fangs sticking out of its mouth.

"What is that thing?" Mimi called.

"I am Daemon!" the being announced. "Lord of Wrath!"

"We have to get out of here!" Takato called.

"But you'll miss the fun." Daemon said. "Flame Inferno!"

He placed his hands together and created a large fireball. He threw it to the ground, causing the digidestined to split up to avoid it.

Lucemon and Barbamon stopped one group from escaping whilst Beelzemon and Leviamon stopped the others. None of the flying digimon even dared to fly away since Belphemon was there and could most likely attack them with as much ease as the other Demon Lords.

"What do we do now?" Lenora screamed.

"Give us the light!" Daemon demanded. "Give us the light."

* * *

Author's Notes

I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. The next chapter will be focused on one character. (Hopefully better than this chapter). For those intuitive people out there, you can already see what may happen next. See you next time.

I also have a poll running about a chapter later in the arc. Visit my profile and vote so you can have your say.


	34. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: Crest of Darkness

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter in my story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Apart from the purified warriors of steel, water, earth and wood. And Adam, Lenora, Felisha, Mira, Avamorimon and Cerutoidmon.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

"The light? What do you mean?" Kai asked the Demon Lords.

"Well, in a world of darkness, it's no wonder they want some light." Rika said.

Kari looked around at her group of digidestined. At one time or another, they all looked at her, knowing that she held the crest of light. Since the Demon Lords claimed they wanted the light, she knew she would have to be more careful.

Koji stepped forward. "What do you want the light for?"

"To increase our power to its zenith." Lucemon answered. "We want the amount of power we are entitled to."

"And the light will give you that power?" Koichi asked.

"And more besides." Beelzemon finished.

Koji walked away from the group, despite some protests. "Then here is the light."

The Demon Lords looked at Koji. "You possess the light?" Barbamon asked.

"I do." Koji told them. "Now what do you want from me?"

"To release your power to strengthen ours." Lucemon repeated. "Now do it."

Koji moved his hand behind his back and slowly grabbed his D-Tector. He looked back towards the others. Using his other hand, he outstretched his fingers and closed four.

Kari leant to Takuya. "What does he mean by that?" she whispered.

"Five into one." Takuya realised.

Smiles crept on the faces of Tommy, JP, Zoe and Koichi. They pulled out their digivices and held them high.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe called.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy called.

"Thunder into Light!" JP called.

"Darkness into Light" Koichi finished.

Takuya and Koji held out their hands but nothing happened. They looked at each other with confused faces.

"Well, that was an anti-climax." Leviamon sneered.

"Why didn't it work?" Koji asked.

"It worked when we were in the digital world before." Takuya remembered. "That was all we had to do. Those four gave up their spirits and we could harness five…" realisation hit Takuya. "Of course. The other four spirits. We don't control them."

"What can we do?" Jun asked.

Tommy thought back to when the spirits were first divided. "They were divided. How were they divided?"

"Water into Light." Zoe remembered. "And Earth into Flame."

Jun and Kai looked at each other. They looked at Takuya and Koji.

"Water into Light!" Jun called.

"Earth into Flame!" Kai called.

Koji's eyes widened. "I had Steel!"

"Which means that Wood belongs with Flame!" Shinya smiled.

"Let's do it." Yutaka sighed. "Steel into Light!"

"Wood into Flame!" Shinya called.

Several rings of different sizes suddenly appeared around Takuya and Koji's hand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Unity execute!" they called in unison. "Unified Spirit evolution!"

The small data cocoon suddenly grew in size and burst apart. Two impressive digimon stood tall. The Demon Lords looked at the new fighting force. Glaring eyes looked at each of them.

"Ready Koji?"

"You bet."

"Who have they become now?" Mira asked.

"Takuya is now EmperorGreymon while Koji is now MagnaGarurumon." JP answered.

"Guys, get out of here!" EmperorGreymon called.

"Takuya, we're not leaving!" insisted Davis. "We stand together."

"He's right." Yolei stepped forward. "Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon flew into the air. "Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

Yolei looked around for Kari. She saw her looking very depressed. She ran over to her, only just missing a stream of fire from Leviamon.

"Kari, I need you." Yolei breathed.

Kari looked at her. "Yolei, what do you need me for?"

"I need my DNA partner."

Kari looked at Aquilamon, then down to her own feline partner. Gatomon nodded with determination. Kari looked back at Yolei and nodded.

Both Gatomon and Aquilamon glowed a pink colour. Gatomon floated into the air.

Aquilamon called his name, followed by Gatomon. In unison they called, "DNA digivolve to…Silphymon!"

The man-bird hybrid flew in the air. "Could we get a little back-up please?"

Davis, Ken, TK and Cody looked at each other. Soon, their partners digivolved to their champion level and paired up. Angemon and Ankylomon, Armadillomon's champion form, glowed green and combined into a statue-like digimon called Shakkoumon while ExVeemon and Stingmon combined into a digimon called Paildramon.

"Paildramon, digivolve!" Davis called.

Paildramon glowed an icy-blue colour. "Paildramon Mega Digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

A giant black-armoured, four-legged dragon flew in place.

Leviamon turned to some of the digidestined and opened his mouth. "Thunder Breath!"

"Shakkoumon!" Cody called.

Shakkoumon dove down and spread his arms. The stream of fire headed for Shakkoumon. A small disc on Shakkoumon's body opened and began to collect all the attack. Shakkoumon began to falter backwards. "I can't hold it all! Get back!"

Everyone scrambled out of the way as Shakkoumon fell backwards, helpfully landing on Barbamon and Lucemon. A yellow glow later, and Shakkoumon separated into Tokomon and Tsubumon, Armadillomon's newly-hatched form. TK and Cody ran and grabbed their digimon.

"We have to get out of here!" Mira called.

Ken looked around and took in the situation. He looked up at his shared digimon partner. "Imperialdramon! Get us out of here!"

A blue light shone over all the digidestined as they were pulled into a dome of light on Imperialdramon's back.

"How is Imperialdramon doing this?" Hiroaki asked.

"How do any of the digimon do what they do?" Ken replied.

Imperialdramon flew away as fast as he could. When he was sure everyone was safe, he rested on the ground and released everyone from the dome. He then split into Chibimon and Leafmon; Veemon and Wormmon's newly hatched forms.

"What do we do now?" Kenta asked. "The Demon Lords will be coming soon."

"We need a good plan." Adam said. Everyone agreed with this suggestion.

"But what will the plan be?" Tommy asked. "We can't let them get Koji."

"That's right." Tai realised. "I forgot Koji was the warrior of Light."

"But Kari has the Crest of Light." Silphymon reminded everyone before splitting into Salamon, Gatomon's Rookie form and Pururumon, Hawkmon's Newly Hatched form. "And everyone usually wants Kari for something." Salamon finished.

"So we have two possible targets." Renamon observed. "We need to protect them at all costs."

"And how can we do that?" Takato asked.

"We make sure someone is with them at all times." Tai instructed. "Their bodyguard, so to speak, will change daily. I'll be Kari's bodyguard for today. Takuya, since you can change into EmperorGreymon, shall be Koji's bodyguard for today."

"Yes General." Takuya mock-saluted.

"This is so going to be annoying." Koji scowled as Takuya wrapped his arm around him.

Kari smiled slightly and picked up Salamon. "So, what are we going to do now? We have no idea where Kazu and Ryo are being held."

"Give me a minute." Izzy said, pulling out his trusty computer.

"That computer's like an extra limb." Koji muttered. Takuya elbowed Koji in the side.

Izzy typed in his digivice locator program as Tai pulled Kari aside. "What is it Tai?"

"Kari, I think you should be careful around Leviamon."

"Why?"

"He's the Lord of Envy." Tai warned his little sister. "He could use something you feel envious about." He hinted.

Salamon looked up from Kari's arms. "Do you have anything to be envious about?"

Kari knew exactly what she was envious about. "Nothing I can think of."

Tai put a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Kari, just be careful."

Kari nodded. "I will."

"Found them." Izzy called out. "They're about a day's walk away. But that's not including the breaks we'll obviously have."

"Well, we'll have to make a start." Takuya said.

An hour later and Kari's train of thought had yet again gone back to Davis and TK.

_'It's not fair.'_ Kari thought. _'He hated him. How can they be together? Davis always pined after me. He was always jealous of our friendship. Davis loved me. How could he like TK?'_

Tears began to fall down her face. Salamon looked up, wondering what hit her head. "Kari?"

Kari looked down at her digimon. "Sorry Salamon." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Salamon." Kari denied. "I must be a little tired."

"Do you want to talk?" Koichi asked, surprising her.

Kari looked at the warrior of darkness. "There's nothing for me to say."

Koichi looked at her. "Kari, I can tell when someone is in pain."

Kari looked down and closed her eyes, trying to hold back more tears. What no-one saw, was that for a second, Kari's crest glowed a dark colour and changed shape.

Koichi looked around. Tai looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Koichi said. "I think I felt a power of darkness very close by."

"Well, just remember, the digimon would have been on edge if there was any dark power nearby." Tai smiled.

As if on cue, the digimon tensed up.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato called from near the front.

"Leviamon." Guilmon growled.

Kari looked around. She saw the crocodile. Salamon jumped from Kari's arms. "Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon!"

Gatomon jumped at Leviamon. "Lightning paw!"

Leviamon spun around and hit Gatomon with his tail. Gatomon landed at Kari's feet. Kari looked down at her partner, then up at the laughing Leviamon. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. Davis and TK ran forward to hold her back.

"Kari, stop." TK said.

"Kari, it's too dangerous." Davis added.

"Let me go." She warned, her tone very different from what they knew.

Out of slight fear, Davis and TK let go.

Kari walked towards Leviamon. No-one moved, too scared and confused as to why Kari was willingly walking to Leviamon.

"What is she doing?" Kari heard Rika ask.

"Kari! Get back here!" Tai demanded.

Kari ignored everyone cries for her to return. Leviamon looked at Kari and instantly saw the envy in her heart. "I see into your envious heart."

Kari just looked at Leviamon, a blank look in her eyes. Once again, Kari's crest glowed a dark colour. A pink column of light shone around Kari. Her crest of light appeared at the column's peak. Everyone saw as the spear shapes inverted and the small circle broke into a crescent shape with jagged lines.

Gatomon glowed a dark-purple colour then became surrounded by a dark cloud. "Gatomon digivolve to…LadyDevimon!"

Everyone stared in shock as the cloud disappeared to reveal the evil equivalent of Angewomon. Her tattered black wings and patched-up outfit intimidated Ai, Mako and Suzie as they hid behind taller digidestined.

"Kari?" Tai asked cautiously.

Kari turned around and looked at her brother. "What is it Tai? Is something wrong?"

"Gatomon." Tai pointed at LadyDevimon.

Kari looked at LadyDevimon. "What about her? So she digivolved."

"She digivolved into LadyDevimon!" called Yolei. "She's an evil digimon!"

Kari looked towards Yolei. Then looked back towards LadyDevimon. "LadyDevimon, would you mind?"

LadyDevimon smirked. "Of course Kari."

LadyDevimon jumped in the air and looked around the large group. Having decided on a target, she dived down, heading straight for TK!

Everyone cleared out of the way but TK stayed where he was out of fear. Patamon flew into the air but LadyDevimon used her large hand to push Patamon aside as if he was a ball of string. She pulled back her hand.

"TK!" Matt called. Kari looked over as Davis ran towards him, with Matt running the opposite direction.

Rika grabbed her digivice and swiped a card. "Digi Modify! Speed Activate!"

Renamon ran as fast as she could, stopping Davis and Matt from running any further, with just enough time to get TK to safety by dropping him next to Rika.

"Thank you Renamon." TK breathed.

"You're welcome TK." Renamon nodded, then turned back to face LadyDevimon. "Rika, please help me."

Rika nodded and held up her digivice. "Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Renamon Bio-Merge to…Sakuyamon!"

"LadyDevimon! Stop your needless attack on your friends." Sakuyamon said.

"Listen here fox-face!" LadyDevimon sneered. "I don't care what you say or do. I only care about my friends feelings and two of her so-called 'friends' have hurt her feelings more than any of you can imagine! Darkness Wave!"

A mass of bats erupted from her hands and headed for Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon used her staff to keep the bats away.

Takuya and Koji borrowed the other spirits and spirit-evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Takato, Henry and Suzie Bio-Merged to Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Anubismon. Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon warp-digivolved to their mega forms as did SnowAgumon, Cerutoidmon, Avamorimon, Tsukaimon and Psychemon.

Kari held out her digivice and held her now corrupted crest.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to…Lilithmon!"

The newly digivolved digimon elegantly floated down to the ground. She wore light purple robes over a black outfit. She had black wings and a golden headdress.

"Look at me now." She sleazed.

Kari looked at her new mega level digimon. "Lilithmon. Finish them."

"As you wish. Phantom Pain!"

A purple mist began to spread from Lilithmon and began to spread to the other digimon. Seraphimon used his angelic powers to try to make a shield but he was the first digimon to be hit so there was no shield to help. Phoenixmon used her four wings to try to blow the smoke away with Anubismon helping.

Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon tried to attack Lilithmon directly with Rosemon backing them up.

MegaGargomon, MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon, being the largest digimon, gathered everyone together, ready to escape.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon called, releasing a purple petal wind.

Lilithmon looked at the wind heading straight for her. she held up her hands, releasing a black pulse, completely destroying the attack.

Sakuyamon jumped back into EmperorGreymon's hands before separating. "We have to get out of here. He's too strong." Rika said.

Screams from the battlefield drew some attention as Bukamon and Tanemon flew through the air.

MarineAngemon used his attack to create bubbles for the in-training digimon. The bubbles headed for Joe and Mimi who gathered their digimon.

"We tried Joe." Bukamon strained.

"It's like she's got double power or something." Tanemon finished.

"Shush now Tanemon." Mimi soothed. "Rest up."

HerculesKabuterimon flew to MegaGargomon's hands and de-digivolved to Motimon. "Hurry, she's drawing power from Kari's crest and I know somehow Lilithmon's drawing power from the Demon Lords."

"That's it!" Izzy said. "Lilithmon completes the set. She represents Lust, the seventh sin."

"So because they have all seven sins, they're stronger now?" Yutaka asked.

Izzy nodded. "We need to get out of here, fast!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kari called. "Lilithmon!"

Lilithmon jumped in the air and landed at the large digimon's feet. She bent her legs and swept her foot at EmperorGreymon's feet, knocking him down, causing a chain reaction to MagnaGarurumon and MegaGargomon. Everyone groaned on the floor.

"That hurt." EmperorGreymon moaned.

Kari looked at Leviamon. "So, what's the deal with the power of Light increasing your power?"

"It's just what we know." Leviamon replied.

"Well, considering that my crest has changed, I don't hold the Light anymore." Kari pointed out. "I guess since I gave into darkness, I now hold the crest of Darkness."

"Interesting." Leviamon thought. "How would you like to officially meet the Demon Lords?"

Kari looked at the fallen digidestined. She weighed up the pros and cons of going with Leviamon. She looked down at the crocodile. "Ok Leviamon. I'll go with you."

Leviamon showed his teeth in what Kari assumed was a smile. "Very well." Leviamon opened his mouth and unleashed his attack.

"Dragon-fire Crossbow!"

An arrow of light and fire shot from EmperorGreymon's sword and intersected the incoming attack.

Smoke filled the area. Everyone covered their eyes. TK uncovered his eyes and looked around. He ran a short distance. "Kari?!"

Tai looked around. Kari was indeed gone! As was Leviamon and Lilithmon. Tai fell to his knees, distraught that his sister had given herself to the darkness.

* * *

Kari and Lilithmon were led to a large castle on the side of a mountain. The dark bricks melded into the rock face.

"Impressive." Kari stated.

The large stone doors slowly opened. Leviamon led the way through the castle, Kari and Lilithmon following close by.

"Why did you try to get Kari to your side?" Lilithmon asked. "Was it so I would be the seventh lord?"

"Of course not my lady." Lucemon inputted from the stairs where he was sitting. "We knew what power she held within her. We simply wanted her to be where her power would be appreciated."

"What power do I have?" Kari asked. "I know that I seem to be able to sense pain and things like that."

"You have something inside you that even we can't fathom." Lucemon told her. "But when that power matures, it is best that we are protected by it."

"My power is that destructive?" Kari asked.

Lucemon nodded. "In your hands only."

"Is it true that two digidestined are here?" Lilithmon asked.

Lucemon stood up and walked to a door. "Right through here."

Lilithmon opened the door to a wooden room. She saw two humans chained to the wall. She smirked and walked over to Ryo. She used a finger to lift Ryo's head to her eye level. "Wake up." She commanded.

Ryo slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing Lilithmon, he jolted back. "Who are you?"

"I am Lilithmon."

"You couldn't do us a favour and let us go?" Ryo asked.

Lilithmon shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear Ryo."

"How do you know my name?" Ryo asked.

Kazu opened his eyes and instantly recognised the new figure. "Lilithmon?"

Lilithmon turned around. "Ah Kazu. Don't think I've forgotten about you."

Lilithmon swayed her hips as she walked over to the other prisoner. She stopped just shy of touching him.

"Get away from him!"

Lilithmon turned to see Hagurumon, the gear digimon. "Hagurumon, stay out of this."

"Who do you think you are?" Ryo asked.

"She's my digimon." Kazu and Ryo looked to the door to the voice that they recognised.

Kazu smiled. "Kari! Good, can you get us of here?"

"What do you mean Lilithmon is your digimon?" Ryo asked, sceptically. "Where's Gatomon?"

Kari walked to Lilithmon and put a hand on her shoulder. "Meet Lilithmon. Gatomon's new and improved mega level."

"New and improved?" Kazu asked. "Kari, Lilithmon is a demon digimon. Besides, we know Gatomon's mega level is Ophanimon."

Kari slapped Kazu on the cheek. "Don't you ever offer your opinion in front of me!" Kari turned her back and stormed out of the room, Lilithmon following behind.

Ryo looked at Kazu, shock evident in his face. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know, but that hurt." Kazu replied.

Kari walked to Lucemon. "Can we go now?"

Lucemon nodded and led Kari up the stairs. He took down the corridor to the left and pushed open a small door.

The room inside was deceptively bigger than anyone would have thought. Deep red drapes lined the stained glass windows. A purple carpet lined an unnecessary path to seven thrones.

The thrones each had a coloured back. Lucemon stepped forward. "Each of the colours represent one of the sins we rule. Daemon has the centre orange throne. On his right, is the yellow throne for Barbamon, the violet throne for Beelzemon and Green throne for Leviamon. On his left, is the red throne for Lilithmon, the blue throne for Lucemon and the indigo throne for Belphemon."

"Question." Lilithmon inputted. "How did you know I would be here?"

"We didn't." Lucemon replied. "We had the throne ready for when our seventh member was recruited. It was just a matter of luck that you digivolved to that form. A true lord."

"So what happens now?" Kari asked.

"We begin to map our conquest of this world." Barbamon announced as he entered the room.

Kari looked up as a snoring sound grew louder. She saw the spherical shape of Belphemon. "I've been meaning to ask, how is he a Demon Lord? He looks like a cute sleeping puppy."

"Don't let looks deceive you." Leviamon sneaked in. "He's just in his Sleep Mode."

"He has another mode?" Lilithmon asked.

"Well, when he wakes up, he can be a real powerhouse." Beelzemon added, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder. "So kid, what are you doing here?"

"We're joining you." Kari replied. "As much you hate it, we're a package deal. You need Lilithmon, you're going to have to have me as well. I'm the only one who could increase her power."

"Well, my dear." Growled a dis-embodied voice. "Allow me to officially welcome you to the Lords of the digital world."

Daemon appeared in a column of fire. "Would you all like to take your seats?"

Kari stayed where she was and watched as Lilithmon and the other Demon Lords made their way to their thrones. Belphemon hovered over his throne.

_'If he's asleep, how does he know where he's going?'_ Kari thought.

The other Lords sat upon their thrones. The thrones seemed to glow with a powerful aura. Kari smiled and knelt on the floor.

"My Lords." Kari submitted.

* * *

Rika paced back and forth. "When I get my hands on her…"

"Rika, calm down." Takato tried to sooth his friend.

"Calm down? Are you crazy?" Rika snapped. "She voluntarily went away with the Demon Lords!"

"We don't know that." Takato told her. "She may have been brain-washed."

"How do you explain Gatomon's digivolution?" Zoe asked.

"There had to be a little darkness in her heart." Koichi offered his opinion to the small discussion.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked, arm wrapped around her brother.

"When I first went to the digital world, an evil Cherubimon used the darkness in my heart to brainwash me into using the corrupted spirits of darkness Duskmon and Velgemon." Koichi remembered.

"What could possibly cause her to turn to darkness?" Henry asked. "Kenta, any ideas?"

"All I know is that she hated darkness and anything to do with it." Kenta thought.

Davis looked up to TK. They knew what was wrong. Davis pulled away from Jun and walked over to him. "TK, it's not your fault."

TK shook his head. "Yes it is. I'm supposed to look out for her."

Davis sighed. "TK, there was nothing you could have done."

Tai looked over at TK and Davis talking privately. He knew what they must be talking about. He pushed his way out of Matt's hands and stormed over to Davis and TK.

"What are you two talking about?" Tai screamed, gaining the attention of the other digidestined.

"We were just talking…" TK started.

"About Kari?" Tai asked. "I know. It's your fault."

"Tai, it's no-one's fault." Izzy insisted.

"No Izzy. It's these two." Tai replied. "I want to know what they're talking about."

"It's none of our business if they're talking privately anyway." Joe said.

"Tai, just leave it." Davis sighed. "TK already feels bad anyway."

Tai looked at TK. "So he should. Light and Hope are supposed to balance each other. I can't believe you TK."

Tai was silenced by Davis' right hook in his face. "I told you to leave it."

"What's your problem Davis?" Tai asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Davis, just leave it." TK begged.

Davis took a breath and took a step away. "It is your fault you know." Tai muttered as TK helped him to his feet.

Davis quickly turned and punched Tai in the face. "I told you to leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Enough!" called Hiroaki. Tai, Davis and TK turned to the large group. "If you guys don't stop fighting, we'll never be able to defeat the Demon Lords let alone rescue Kari."

A rumbling sound filled the air as everyone tried to steady themselves.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"An earthquake." Henry answered.

Kai put a hand to the earth. Takato approached his cousin. "What are you doing Kai?"

"I don't think it was a natural earthquake." Kai answered.

"You can tell?" Izzy asked.

"Must be because I'm the warrior of Earth." Kai shrugged, patting his hands down.

"So if it wasn't a natural earthquake, what was it?" Takuya asked.

* * *

Author's Notes

For those of you wondering why Kari did what she did, I will cover that in the next chapter. And it isn't just what you think...

I also have a poll running about a chapter later in the arc. Visit my profile and vote so you can have your say.


	35. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: The Truth Hurts

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter in my story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Apart from the purified warriors of steel, water, earth and wood. And Adam, Lenora, Felisha, Mira, Avamorimon and Cerutoidmon.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Kari looked around her new room in the Demon Lords' castle. There was a soft four-poster bed with drapes for added privacy. The room was decorated in a pink and lilac theme. Despite who she was staying with, she had to admit that they did have good taste.

"Kari?"

Kari turned around and looked at Lilithmon. "Lilithmon?"

"Do you regret what we did?" Lilithmon asked.

"Well, I regret abandoning them all but that's it." Kari answered.

Kari looked at Lilithmon's face and saw she seemed concerned. "Care to share?"

"It's just that I digivolved to this form." Lilithmon admitted.

"Well, my crest is different now so that could be why you digivolved to that form." Kari guessed.

Lilithmon thought about the response. "I suppose so. I guess I always thought that once a digivolution route is established, that's the route that will always be used."

"I know it's a bad example but look at Agumon." Kari reminded her partner. "He was forced to digivolve and became SkullGreymon."

"But that was a corrupted digivolution." Lilithmon said.

Kari looked at her shoes. She knew in her heart that Gatomon was not supposed to digivolve to Lilithmon but the way that Lilithmon defended her and went to attack anyone who came near to her was something Kari secretly enjoyed about her partner.

"That may be, but this is who you are now and I accept it." Kari added honestly.

Lilithmon pointed to Kari's crest. "What about that?"

Kari held her corrupted crest. "It's certainly not the crest of Light anymore."

"So what is it?"

Kari thought for a minute. "Well, it changed because of how I felt. I was depressed about TK and Davis. I felt a little disappointed that TK will never love me. I felt…dark."

"What about the crest of Darkness?" Lilithmon suggested.

"That feels right." Kari smiled. "I guess I knew that's what my crest would be called."

"So what are we going to do when the others show up?"

Kari sighed. "I don't know."

Lilithmon hugged Kari. "I can always deal with them you know?"

Kari nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Lilithmon smiled. "You're welcome."

Kari wiped her eyes and looked at the kind-faced Demon Lord. "I suppose we should tell the others that the digidestined are on their way."

"Come on." Lilithmon held Kari's hand and led her to the throne room.

* * *

The large digidestined group made their way towards Ryo and Kazu's location. Everyone was subconsciously keeping an eye on Tai in case he got mad and vented his rage against TK again.

"I hope she's alright."

"I think everyone hopes she's alright Koichi." Koji told his twin. Koichi put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead.

Ai and Mako stayed close to Impmon. "What's wrong guys?"

"I remember the fight you went to." Mako said.

"Which fight?" Impmon asked.

"When you came back to us." Mako replied.

"The D-Reaper." Impmon nodded. "What do you want to know?"

Mako looked at his sister. She nodded to him. "We saw Beelzemon. Did you have to fight him?"

Impmon sighed. "No, I didn't have to fight him. I was him."

"Impmon, how can you be in two places at once?" Ai asked.

"That's a different Beelzemon kids." Impmon explained. "There may be a lot of different digimon but that doesn't mean that all are good or bad."

"What?" Mako asked.

Impmon looked around and saw Renamon. "Hey Renamon, a little help here?"

Renamon looked at Impmon. "What do you need?"

"About good and evil in digimon."

Renamon looked ahead, then back down to Ai and Mako. "We'll use you two as an example." Ai and Mako nodded. "You two are both humans. Some may think that you could be the same digimon. Yet you both are completely different. Understand?" Ai and Mako shook their heads. Renamon looked to her tamer.

"Don't look at me." Rika said surprised. "I don't know how I can help."

"It doesn't matter." Mako said. "We'll understand when we're older."

Renamon widened her eyes. "That's very adult of you to admit." Ai and Mako smiled.

Suzie looked around at the group. She kept her hand in her brothers and made sure Lopmon was close by. "Henry, will Kari come back?"

"I don't know Suzie." Henry replied.

"We're not going to give up on her Suzie." Lopmon told her. "We're all sticking together, no matter what."

"Kari obviously didn't feel that way." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon." Henry warned.

"It's true." Terriermon defended himself. "If she thought about sticking together, she wouldn't have left with Leviamon and Gatomon wouldn't have digivolved to Lilithmon."

"Maybe you shouldn't be talking about this." Zoe interrupted. "You know, consider Tai's feelings if he heard you all talking about his sister."

"You're right." Henry agreed. "We're sorry."

Zoe smiled slightly. "It's alright. If I'm honest, I would be talking about her also."

"Alright everyone!" Takuya called from a small elevated platform. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, the unofficial leadership of us all, as digidestined, shall henceforth be transferred to me."

"You know the word henceforth?" Koji smirked.

"Quiet Koji." Takuya said. "As I was saying, I shall act as the temporary leader until as such a time when my leadership shall no longer be necessary."

Several digidestined looked towards Tai, instantly feeling sorrow and pity for him.

"Not to sound stupid or anything." Mimi started. "But we never really have a leader anyway."

"But remember way back when we first went to the Digital World?" Joe reminded his group. "Tai was pulled through the portal and we separated for ages."

"We never even re-grouped until Tai came back." Matt remembered.

"And Davis always made sure we worked together." Yolei realised.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it. Takato made a good leader." Rika inputted, causing Takato to blush slightly. "Before he corrupted Guilmon."

"But he quickly regained our faith." Renamon quickly added.

"If you want to split hairs." Rika scowled, hiding her small smile.

"Anyway, my esteemed council members and I…" Takuya started, indicating Tai, Koji, Izzy and Matt. "…have decided to seek shelter in yonder cave." Takuya pointed north-east from his position to indicate a large cave.

"Out of curiosity, why are we suddenly going to seek shelter in a cave?" Yutaka asked.

"There's a big storm coming." Takuya said. "And I mean, big!"

Everyone looked into the sky. "There's not a cloud in the sky." Jun stated.

"Yeah, how do you there's a storm coming?" Davis asked.

Takuya thought about how to answer the question. "There was a time when I thought I shouldn't be a warrior. I went through a rough patch and when I returned to the Digital World, I was able to predict the weather. It actually helped me to rescue my friends."

"So you can predict the weather?" Suzie asked. Takuya nodded. "Cool."

Koji stepped forward. "Takuya was the only one who was in tune with his spirit."

Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy walked to Takuya. They saw a look of knowing in his eyes and nodded to him. They turned around to the others. "Guys, we're going to that cave." JP repeated. "Now get moving."

No-one seemed to move. Mimi looked around. Looks of scepticism and confusion filled the faces that surrounded her. Mimi turned behind herself when she thought she heard a small crack.

Her eyes widened as she saw rocks be blown around by a cloud of dust. "Guys, we're going to that cave! Now move it!" she screamed.

Everyone turned around and saw the storm approaching fast. They quickly ran towards the cave. The first ones in, rushed the others into the cave. The winds greatly picked up in intensity. Palmon used her vines to try to help some of the slower digidestined in the cave.

Tommy was slowing down, he was already tired from the walk. Yutaka looked around the gathering digidestined and was not seeing his brother.

He looked outside and saw Tommy struggling against wind. Yutaka walked outside.

"Yutaka, where are you going?" Jeri asked.

Yutaka summoned data rings and swiped his D-Tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Asilmon burst into the sky, fighting the winds with difficulty. "Tommy!" he called.

Tommy tried to focus on the cave. "Yutaka!" Tommy felt large claws wrap around his body and was lifted off the ground. Tommy looked up and saw Asilmon. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my brother." Asilmon replied. Asilmon made it to the cave and turned back to his human form.

The winds were at their strongest now and everyone tried to get as far back into the cave as possible.

Yutaka was pulled into the cave with Tommy, but an undercurrent swept Tommy off his feet and pulled him back into the winds.

"Tommy!" Sora cried as she reached out and grabbed his hands.

She pulled with all her strength but the winds were too strong and Sora felt herself be pulled into the air.

Takuya and Koji each grabbed an ankle and pulled as hard as they could. They were slowly losing the battle.

"Don't let go Tommy!" Sora called.

"I'm slipping!" Tommy cried.

Terriermon and Lopmon could hear the cries. "Tommy's slipping!" Lopmon called.

Minomon, who digivolved from Leafmon during the walk, as did the other newly hatched formed digimon, looked to the exit and observed the situation.

Minomon turned in Ken's arms. "Hold on tight Ken."

"What do you mean Minomon?"

Minomon turned back around. "Give me a clear line of sight."

Ken instantly knew what he meant. He looked around. "Listen everyone, we're going to need your help."

The few digidestined that were nearby looked at Ken. "First things first. Kenta, I don't know if MarineAngemon's bubbles can defy this wind for sure so I want you two, Jeri and Leomon to help protect Ai, Mako and Suzie. Everyone else, get ready to pull. Lopmon and Terriermon, keep listening to see if Tommy is still with Sora."

"We can't hold on much longer." Takuya strained.

"There's no way I'm letting go of her." Koji insisted. "No way."

"Minomon, now!" Ken called.

Minomon shot a line of sticky string that missed Tommy. "It missed."

"How are we going to make sure it gets him?" Jeri asked.

The youngest digidestined looked at each other. They had a plan all of their own. Lopmon and Impmon overheard their plan and agreed to be a part of it.

Together, they launched their attacks, surprising Leomon and MarineAngemon so the children could run out of their protection.

"Minomon, shoot your string again!" Ai called.

Minomon shot his string, Suzie jumping to catch it, grabbing hold of Mako's hand while he grabbed Ai's hand.

"What are you guys doing?!" Rika called.

They jumped in the air, the winds beginning to carry them away. Mako spun around, pushing Ai to Tommy and Sora. Ai grabbed Tommy's ankle just before Sora's grip weakened. Tommy was flung around almost tearing Ai from her brother.

Minomon was almost torn from Ken's arms when determined digidestined grabbed the string and began to pull. Takuya and Koji pulled Sora back into the cave, with Guilmon trying to block some of the wind.

"I don't think they can last long out there!" Sora shouted over the wind noise.

"Then pull!" screamed Jun.

Mimi held Palmon tightly. "Palmon, can you do it?"

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon extended her vines and wrapped around the string and the four air-borne digidestined. Mimi pulled Palmon with all her strength, but was slowly moving to the entrance. "Palmon, I'm slipping."

"You can do it Mimi!" Palmon struggled.

Mimi was fighting a losing battle when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Alloymon was lending his strength to help her. "Yutaka?"

"Don't break focus Mimi!" Alloymon ordered. "Pull!"

Kenta looked at MarineAngemon. "Think you can create a wall?"

"Too much power." MarineAngemon sighed.

Rika saw Kenta's face. "Hey Kenta, what's wrong?"

"We need more power." Kenta answered.

Rika did what she always did in these situations. Check her Digimon cards. She found one card that she would only use in an emergency. She pulled it out and ran to Jeri. "Jeri, do you have a Power-Loss card?"

Jeri nodded and handed the card over with no hesitation. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." Rika said quietly. She ran to Kenta. "Listen closely. I don't know if it would work but it's our best shot."

"What do I have to do?" Kenta asked.

Rika showed him the two cards. "Use this card for the power you need. But when the job is done, you have to use this card or else the consequences will be very bad."

Kenta looked at Rika. She was scared by what she had said but both knew this was the only choice.

The more wind resilient digimon helped to get the younger digidestined back into the cave. Ai, Suzie and Mako were pulled inside and hurried away. When Yutaka was certain Mimi could handle the effort herself, he let go of her and ran to pull his younger brother into the cave.

Kenta looked at his digimon. "You ready?"

MarineAngemon shook his head. "No, but there's no choice."

Kenta nodded and with MarineAngemon, slowly made their way to the entrance. He readied the first card.

"Good luck Kenta." Rika gulped, subconsciously holding Renamon's hand.

Kenta grabbed his digivice. "Digi-Modify! Bursting Overload Activate!"

"What kind of a card is that?" Takato asked.

"I've only seen it used once." Henry answered. "But the person using it lost the match when he played it stupidly. How did Kenta get that card anyway?"

MarineAngemon seemed to triple in size and his muscles bulked up and became more defined.

"Dude! He bulked up!" Davis unnecessarily stated.

"I hadn't noticed." TK mono-toned.

In a very deep, and disturbing voice, Marine Angemon called out, "Kahuna Waves!"

A pink heart lodged itself over the cave entrance. MarineAngemon turned around, eyes turning red.

"Hurry Kenta! The other card!" Rika called.

Kenta quickly swiped the second card. "Digi-Modify! Power Loss Activate!"

MarineAngemon looked at Kenta, MarineAngemon took in a breath and glowed yellow. He shrunk down and instantly changed shape.

A small green digimon looked up at Kenta. "Kenta?"

Kenta knelt down and picked up the digimon. "Are you alright?"

"I was going to hurt you all." The digimon replied.

"That's why the Bursting Overload Card is extremely dangerous." Henry stepped forward. "Now Kenta, where did you get that card?"

"I gave it to him." Rika admitted instantly. "It was the only thing I could think of that would work."

Henry sighed. "SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind or Frigimon's Sub-zero Ice Punch would work just as well."

"I could have blocked the cave myself?" SnowAgumon asked.

"Would we have thought to try it?" Adam asked, resting against a wall with Mira, Lenora and Felisha holding their digimon.

"The past is in the past." Hiroaki said. "How long will that heart hold out…?"

"My name is Datirimon and I don't know." Datirimon replied.

"We need another way out of here." Cody said.

"Another job for Digmon?" Upamon asked.

Takato smiled. "Take a rest Upamon. Guilmon can handle this."

Guilmon raised his claw. "Yeah, I got this." Guilmon approached the back of the cave and began to claw away.

"How long could this take?" Izzy asked.

"It depends." Takato answered.

A loud crash drew everyone's attention as the few seconds of digging gave way to a pre-dug out tunnel.

"Well, this is suspicious." Matt said, walking down the tunnel.

"What are you doing Matt?" TK asked.

"If we can get in the tunnel, and if the heart breaks, we can gain some extra shelter." Matt answered. "Especially if Guilmon brings up the rear since he is the largest and sturdiest digimon we have."

Izzy walked to Matt. "Come on everyone, it is the best idea." Everyone followed and entered the tunnel.

* * *

Kari found herself in a room with a giant map. She approached and studied it. She noticed three dots in one location and several dots in another. "I see you noticed our map."

Kari turned and saw Barbamon. "Lord Barbamon?"

"Do not fear Child of Darkness." Barbamon smiled. "I was merely coming to check on the position of the digidestined."

"Is that what this map is?"

"Indeed." Was the reply. "Take note of the large cluster of dots. I believe you know what they are."

"The other digidestined." Kari sighed.

Barbamon nodded. "Yes. May I call you Kari?"

"Feel free." Kari nodded.

"Kari, I have to know. It's something of a curiosity amongst us all, including Lilithmon." Kari gave Barbamon her full attention. "Why exactly did you join Leviamon?"

Kari thought back to that moment.

_**'FLASHBACK'**_

_** 'Kari walked towards Leviamon. No-one moved, too scared and confused as to why Kari was willingly walking to Leviamon. **_

_** "What is she doing?" Kari heard Rika ask.**_

_** "Kari! Get back here!" Tai demanded. **_

_** Kari ignored everyone cries for her to return. Leviamon looked at Kari and instantly saw the envy in her heart. "I see into your envious heart." **_

_** Kari just looked at Leviamon, a blank look in her eyes.**_

_** In a flash, Kari was in a white space. The only other occupant was Leviamon. **_

_** "Where am I?" she asked.**_

_** "It's a kind of hyper speed telepathic conversation." Leviamon replied. "Let's get right to the point. I can see the envy in your heart. I can see the pain that you have for that boy." **_

_** "What do you mean?" Kari asked, terrified of the response.**_

_** "You love that boy and he chooses someone else? Still, I question whom you're envious of. That the boy is with someone else, or that you may be envious of your competition?"**_

_** "Davis." Kari quietly said.**_

_** "Davis, that's it." Leviamon growled. "Could you be envious that he is with your love and not you?"**_

_** Kari looked at Leviamon. "What do you want?" **_

_** "To help set things right." Leviamon answered. "Together, let's make them pay." **_

_** "But my other friends." Kari told him. "They won't exactly give me up without a fight."**_

_** "Listen kid, do you want to join me or not?" Leviamon asked. **_

_** "Well, everyone is so wrapped up in each other and all the other friendships to notice I was hurting." Kari thought. She looked at Leviamon. "Ok. If it'll get me away from everyone. I want to be alone. I want to be away from them." **_

_** "Tell me, what do you truly want." **_

_** "I want them to suffer." '**_

_** 'END FLASHBACK'**_

"I see." Barbamon said before walking out.

"I just wish I wasn't exaggerating." Kari sighed.

* * *

The long tunnel was beginning to tire out the digidestined. They hadn't rested since they escaped the strong winds.

"Guys, I think we take a rest." Takuya said.

"Hold on a second." Koji said, rushing ahead. A minute later, he came back. "Guys, there's a massive area ahead. We should be able to camp there for a while, and have enough room to move about."

They walked on and found the large circle area exactly as Koji had described.

"I'm taking this opportunity to try to develop a strategy to try and rescue Kari, Kazu and Ryo." Izzy said, sitting down at a wall.

Koji, Henry, Matt and Cody helped Izzy. Sora and Mimi stayed with Tai. The original digidestined sat together, gaining their breath and resting their feet. Everyone else just took the time to chat with each other.

TK slumped himself against a wall. He looked up when he sensed someone approach him. "Rika?"

"Don't blame yourself." She said.

"What?" TK asked.

Rika sat down beside him. "As much as it hurts, it was her own choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen TK, if there was any doubt in her mind, she wouldn't have left." Rika replied. "She must have felt strongly about something if she would even consider leaving with those guys. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I just think that there was something…" TK started.

"Listen to her TK." Patamon inputted.

"Patamon?"

"There was something off with her." Patamon explained. "I felt something from her. I don't know what, but it was awful."

"So I couldn't have done anything?" TK asked.

"No." Rika and Patamon insisted.

"That's what everyone is trying to tell you." Rika finished.

"Apart from Tai." TK muttered.

"If I may speak my opinion." Renamon appeared. "Tai is only being hard on you because, from what I gather, is that you are her best friend and he thinks of you as another person to look out for her when he's not around."

"Maybe he relies on TK too much?" Rika asked.

"I am here you know." TK sighed.

"Sorry." Rika said.

What TK and Rika didn't know, was that Tai overheard their conversation. He sighed and felt a stray tear fall down his face.

"I'm horrible." He whispered.

"Tai?" Mimi asked.

"I'm horrible." He repeated a little louder.

"You're not horrible." Sora told him.

"Yes I am." Tai looked up, revealing his blood-shot eyes. "I shouted at TK for something that wasn't his fault."

"At least Davis stood up for him." Sora smiled.

Mimi thought back. "Wait a second, did Davis call TK his boyfriend?"

"Mimi, I thought even you would see that coming." Sora said. "They like each other, since at least the battle with MaloMyotismon."

"Good for them." Mimi smiled. "But changing the subject, how are we going to know what's going on with Kari?"

"If only we could eavesdrop." Tai sighed, rubbing his eyes dry.

Mimi smiled. "That's it." She got up and walked over to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, remember the Temple of the Digidestined?"

"Centarumon?" Izzy asked.

"No, not him. I'm talking about the way you guided Tentomon and I through the temple through my digivice." Mimi reminded him.

Izzy smirked. "Mimi, you're brilliant."

Izzy typed away on his computer. "It's just a good thing that I decided to save the program I used back then."

"Can you do it?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, but we won't be able to talk to them and I don't know if they'll know if we're listening in." Izzy replied.

"Do it." Takuya said.

Izzy typed away for a further ten seconds and looked up. "I need a digivice model that is the same as Kari's, Kazu and Ryo's."

TK and Rika overheard and walked over and gave their digivice's to Izzy. "Will you be able to find them Izzy?"

"I already have TK. Since we're in this cave, it should only take us about two hours to get to their location."

"Why so quickly?" Rika asked.

"Since we came into this cave, my computer has re-tracked a route." Izzy smiled.

"Well, we'll all benefit having a good night's sleep before tomorrow." Takuya said. "Let's settle down everyone."

Everyone agreed and settled down for the night. Koichi sat in front of a fire and looked into it. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

_**'He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with both of his spirits. **_

_** "What do you wish to talk about Koichi?" Loweemon asked. **_

_** "I want to talk?" Koichi asked. **_

_** "That's why we're here young warrior." JagerLoweemon growled. **_

_** "And you know what you want to talk about." Loweemon said. **_

_** Koichi sighed. "It's Kari. I want to know if we can help her somehow." **_

_** The spirits of darkness looked at each other. Loweemon stepped forward. "I'm sorry Koichi, but there is nothing we can do to help." **_

_** "There has to be something." Koichi pleaded. **_

_** "This is not something that we can do." JagerLoweemon added. "We know of the situation but we do not have the power to change her mind-set. That is something that only Kari can do herself." **_

_** "Any advice?" Koichi asked. **_

_** "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can say that hasn't already been said." Loweemon said. "Until we talk again, Koichi Kimura." **_

_** Koichi nodded and closed his eyes.'**_

He re-opened his eyes and saw the dancing fire was almost extinguished. He looked around and saw everyone had fallen asleep. He pushed himself away from the fire and settled down.

* * *

Everyone stood by the cave's end. Tai put his hand to the wall.

"Are you sure Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Yes Tai." Izzy confirmed. "We break down this wall, we're in the Demon Lord's base."

"Then let's do it." Takuya nodded. "But first, any in-training digimon should digivolve to their rookie forms."

In a cry, the in-training digimon instantly digivolved.

"Datirimon digivolve to…Crabmon!"

"Upamon digivolve to…Armadillomon!"

"DemiVeemon digivolve to…Veemon!"

"Poromon digivolve to…Hawkmon!"

"Minomon digivolve to…Wormmon!"

Takuya raised his hand. "Ok then. This is it everyone! I only ask this because of the situation we would be in, but if anyone would like to back out now, this is the one and only chance you will have."

Everyone looked around, waiting for anyone to back out.

Leomon looked down at his tamer. "Jeri, are you sure?"

Jeri looked at her lion digimon. "Yes, I couldn't do anything against the D-Reaper so I am going to help in this situation any way I can." Leomon smiled and nodded.

TK slowly stepped back. "I don't think I can do this." Everyone instantly looked at him. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I'm out."

"If I see her, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Rika spoke up. "I can't accept what she did."

"I can't fight Kari." Davis admitted. "She's one of my best friends."

After the last admittance, TK, Rika and Davis were joined by Jun, JP, Sora and Shinya. Koji and Henry volunteered to stay behind to help make sure everyone was safe.

They watched as everyone else left the tunnels to face Kari and the Demon Lords. Sora leant into Koji's arms. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"All that can be done is what you know is right in your heart." Jun said to no-one.

Davis turned to his sister. "So, we did the right thing?"

Jun shrugged her shoulders. "If we're doing what's right for us at this moment in time, then that's all we can do." Davis sighed. "Yes Davis, we're doing what's right for us."

"So what do we do now?" Shinya asked.

* * *

The other group of digidestined found themselves in a small dungeon area.

"Is this the Demon Lords lair?" Hiroaki asked.

"I'm positive." Izzy insisted.

"It's a maze down here." Takato looked around. "What if we get lost?"

"We're not going to get lost." Matt smiled. "Izzy will never let that happen."

"Thanks Matt." Izzy muttered.

Izzy led the group through the dungeon and up a lone pair of stairs. He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned around. "I don't know what's going to happen when we go through this door, so be ready for anything."

Izzy turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He peeked his head around the door and saw the back of seven thrones. He crept out and surveyed the room. Everyone else looked around.

"Something's not right." Jeri said.

"I can feel it." Leomon agreed. "Immense power."

Takato pulled out his digivice. A map and compass appeared on the screen. He followed the arrow to two large doors. "Guys, I'm picking up on two digivice signals through this door and to the left."

Takuya looked around. "Alright, Zoe, Kenta and Mimi, go with Takato and find the source of the signals."

Together, the four digidestined left the room and followed the digivice signals. Everyone else walked around the room.

"So we know we're in the throne room, so why are we staying here?" Joe asked.

"Because if we can deal with one of the Lords at a time, we may stand a chance of winning." Tai replied.

"But we couldn't deal with one of them on their own." Koichi reminded everyone. "Lilithmon kicked our butts."

"She had Leviamon with her last time." Takuya said.

Yolei looked up. "Guys? Isn't that a Demon Lord?"

* * *

Takato led his small group to a wooden door. "The signal's through here."

Takato opened the door and saw Kazu, Ryo and their digimon restrained on the wall. They rushed to rescue their trapped friends.

"I can't break these restraints." Kenta struggled.

Guilmon used his claws to try to break but even they were no use. "They're too hard."

"We can't break free." Ryo sighed. "We've tried everything."

"We can't degenerate without any help." Monodramon said.

"Where are your cards?" Kenta asked.

Ryo nudged his head. "In my back pocket." Kenta reached around and pulled out Ryo's cards. He shuffled through until he found a 'Power Loss' card. "Hurry, swipe it through my digivice."

Kenta grabbed Ryo's digivice from the only table in the room and swiped the card. Everyone looked at Monodramon but nothing happened.

"Maybe Ryo has to swipe the card." Zoe suggested.

"Let me have a shot." Crabmon piped up. "Scissors Attack!"

Crabmon snapped his pincers, releasing a blade of energy at Ryo's restraints. They began to crack. Crabmon shot his attack again and broke a restraint.

Kenta passed the card to Ryo who immediately swiped the card, degenerating Monodramon to his In-Training form, Hopmon. Another card swipe later, and Cyberdramon effortlessly broke the restraints.

"Come on, the others are in the throne room." Mimi rushed the group out.

They pushed into the room to see several Ultimate level digimon semi-conscious on the floor.

Zoe rushed to BurningGreymon. "Takuya, what happened?"

"Belphemon." BurningGreymon breathed before returning to his human form.

Zoe looked up and saw the floating ball. She summoned data rings around her hand and transformed into Zephyrmon, flying straight to Belphemon.

Belphemon opened his mouth, releasing a sonic wave sending Zephyrmon down to the ground. Guilmon rushed to catch her but was sent flying by a jump kick.

Takato turned and saw Kari and Lilithmon smirking. "Kari, what's going on?"

"Get out of our house." Lilithmon stated.

Mimi looked at Kari. "Kari, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean Mimi." Kari answered honestly. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Kari, please." Tai stood up. "Don't do this. We're your friends. I'm your brother." He slowly walked to her. "Look at everything we've been through together. I helped unite you with Gatomon when you became a digidestined. We fought the Dark Masters together. You helped me get Agumon back."

"You're right." Kari acknowledged. "But I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore. I'm sorry."

Tai turned away from his sister. "You're not my sister."

"Tai?" Agumon pushed himself up.

"I need to get out of here." Tai said. He walked past everyone, not paying attention to anyone.

Lilithmon smirked. "I guess you were right Kari. He has become pathetic."

Tai stopped in his tracks. He turned around. "I'm not pathetic. I'm not the one who turned her back on her friends."

"Back off Tai." Kari warned.

"Kari, this isn't you." Matt reasoned. "Please, come back to us."

"I said back off!" Kari snapped. Kari began to glow with a lilac aura. "I've had it. I'm fed up with being the kind, gentle girl." A slight breeze blew around. "I'm tired of all of you!"

Hiroaki walked forward. "Kari…"

Kari jerked her head towards Hiroaki, surrounding him with a white light. His group of digidestined rushed to help him, getting caught in the light themselves.

The younger digidestined watched as the original digidestined disappeared in the bright light. Kari turned to face the rest. "Now, what to do with you?"

* * *

Author's Notes

There is only one chapter left before my poll closes. Hurry over to my profile and vote so you can have your say.


	36. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: Original Choice

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter in my story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Apart from Adam, Lenora, Felisha, Mira, Avamorimon and Cerutoidmon.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

Hiroaki opened his eyes and found himself looking at the sky. He sat up and looked around. He was in a field close to a small village.

He looked beside him and saw the sleeping form of Psychemon. He nudged Psychemon.

"What happened?" Psychemon yawned.

"Kari did something to us." Hiroaki rubbed his head. "Come on. Let's see if that village can help us find the others."

They arrived to the village which was built with twigs and straw. There were no digimon around anywhere. The village looked like there should have been digimon everywhere.

"Hello?" Hiroaki called. "Anyone around?"

Psychemon turned around. He saw a figure disappear behind a house. He ran after the figure, Hiroaki following behind.

"Wait! We won't hurt you!" Psychemon called. Psychemon chased the figure into an alleyway. Psychemon stopped and gathered his breath. "Please, we just want to talk."

The digimon turned around. It was a small green caterpillar-like digimon. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you." Psychemon repeated.

Hiroaki reached the alleyway and saw the digimon. "DoKunemon?"

DoKunemon looked at Hiroaki. "You're a human?"

Hiroaki stepped forward. "Yes, I am."

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" Hiroaki asked.

"My village was raided by some Gotsumon." DoKunemon explained. "They took away the villagers."

Hiroaki looked around. "That goes without saying." He muttered. "Do you know where they were taken?" he asked aloud.

"There's an underground cave to the east of here." DoKunemon said. "I saw the Gotsumon going that way."

"Don't worry." Hiroaki said. "We'll find them."

Hiroaki and Psychemon left the village and headed east, towards the underground cave. Psychemon looked up at his old friend. "Hiroaki, what's wrong?"

Hiroaki looked down. "Nothing's wrong."

"It may have been several years since we've seen each other, but I can easily tell when something's bothering you." Hiroaki looked at his digimon. "You still have the same scowl when you're worried."

"I don't have a scowl." Hiroaki said. Psychemon smiled, it was just like old times.

An hour later and Hiroaki was getting restless. "Where is this underground cave anyway?"

"Underground?"

Hiroaki stopped in his tracks. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." Psychemon said.

Hiroaki nodded. "I am. We're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an _underground_ cave." Hiroaki repeated. "We need to look underground."

Psychemon nodded, understanding what he said. "Coloured Sparkle."

Psychemon fired his multi-coloured flame at their feet, destroying the ground. They fell down through the ground and into a tunnel.

Hiroaki sat up, rubbing his back. "I'm too old for this."

"Where are we?" Psychemon asked.

"You're the one who knows more about this world. You tell me where we are." Hiroaki pushed himself to his feet.

"We barely left our lairs apart from when we all went to Piedmon's lair for our bi-monthly meetings." Psychemon said.

"Which way should we go?" Hiroaki asked.

Psychemon sniffed the air. "I think I can smell Avamorimon." Psychemon walked in one direction.

Hiroaki followed his digimon, trying to keep up with him. "Slow down Psychemon!"

"Hiroaki?" asked a voice.

Hiroaki stopped. "Felisha? Are you alright?"

"I guess so." Came the reply.

Hiroaki and Psychemon saw a figure walking towards them. Coming from the shadows, Avamorimon was in front of a little girl.

Hiroaki looked down. "Avamorimon?"

Avamorimon raised a wing. "Felisha is right here."

Hiroaki looked at the girl. She looked to be around TK's age. She had a bobcat haircut, blue jeans, black boots and a red, short-sleeved T-Shirt.

"Felisha?" Hiroaki asked.

"Hiroaki." The little girl nodded.

"What happened?" Psychemon asked.

"I don't know." Felisha told them. "I woke up in this tunnel after that light Kari surrounded us with disappeared. I'm trying to find my way out of this place and Avamorimon noticed that I was getting younger."

"More precisely," Avamorimon interrupted. "You stopped de-aging when you reached the age you were when you first went to the digital world."

"So that means I'm going to get younger?" Hiroaki asked. "Actually, my back does seem to be getting better."

"And you've lost a few wrinkles." Psychemon observed.

Hiroaki looked at his digimon. "I do not have wrinkles!"

"Not anymore." Felisha muttered.

"Come on kid. Let's find our way out of here." Hiroaki teased. Felisha scowled.

Hiroaki found that his walking was getting easier with every few steps he took. He looked at his hands and saw them shrink slightly, turning into younger hands.

"What is going on around here?" he asked, his voice changing slightly.

"We're reverting to our youth." Felisha said.

"I can see that." Hiroaki snapped. "I mean, why are we de-aging?"

"I don't know." Felisha replied.

"Maybe it's something to do with this digital world." Avamorimon thought.

"How so?" Felisha asked.

"Maybe some part of you is wanting to be young again whilst you're here." Avamorimon explained. "You know, to help everyone else, you wanted to be able to help, and for that to happen, you had to be young. So the digital world made you young."

"So that means that Mira, Adam and Lenora may be de-aging also?" Psychemon asked.

"Probably." Avamorimon said. "I'm just going with guesswork here."

Felisha stopped suddenly, looking around.

"Felisha?" Hiroaki asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Avamorimon asked.

Felisha stepped forward. "I don't know. It sounded like water."

"Come on." Hiroaki instructed, now resembling how Matt looked when he first entered the digital world except instead of a green vest, he was wearing a thin long-sleeved brown T-Shirt.

Felisha turned around. "I heard the water sound again."

"I heard something too." Psychemon said. "It sounded like it was coming closer."

Hiroaki closed his eyes and stopped. "There's underground water torrents in this world aren't there?"

"Yes, why?" Psychemon asked.

"Rushing water in an underground tunnel." Hiroaki sighed. "We're in trouble."

As if on cue, a torrent of water rushed down the tunnel, instantly washing away the two digidestined.

A static sound filled the air. "Hiroaki? Can you hear me?"

Hiroaki used his strength and picked up his digivice. "Mira?"

"Grab your digimon! Both of you!" Mira called.

"Why?" he called.

"Just do it!" Mira commanded.

Hiroaki looked at Felisha and nodded. They grabbed their digimon. "Ok Mira! Whatever you're planning, go ahead!" Hiroaki and Felisha closed their eyes.

They felt something wrap tightly around them and pull them quickly out of the water. They opened their eyes and saw a RedVegiemon smiling at them.

"RedVegiemon?" Felisha asked.

RedVegiemon glowed yellow and de-digivolved back into Cerutoidmon. "Mira, you might want to see this."

"Where is she?" Hiroaki asked.

"Right here." Sighed a voice.

They looked at a tree to see a little girl walk from behind it. She had a blue skirt with a large white frill along the bottom. She wore a pink cardigan over a white T-Shirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with the bobble pushing her hair up and letting the rest fall slightly.

"Mira?" Hiroaki asked.

"I hate this dress." Mira pouted.

Hiroaki smiled. "I've heard of reliving childhood but this is getting ridiculous."

Psychemon looked at Hiroaki. "What about the Gotsumon?"

"Oh yeah." Hiroaki remembered. "I don't think Gotsumon would live in a tunnel where water would randomly rush through."

"What do you mean?" Felisha asked.

"A DoKunemon told us that his village was raided by some Gotsumon." Hiroaki answered.

"The twig village?" Mira asked. Hiroaki nodded. "It was a Gotsumon who told us about a DoKunemon scaring everyone away."

Felisha sighed. "Why do we always hear two different stories?"

"Have you done anything yet Mira?" a gravelly voice asked.

Everyone looked around to see a rock creature with yellow eyes. Mira shook her head. "Not yet Gotsumon."

"You couldn't even get rid of a rookie level digimon?" asked a voice.

Hiroaki and Psychemon looked up in the tree to see DoKunemon looking down on the scene. Hiroaki backed away as DoKunemon jumped down and landed on Gotsumon's head.

Both DoKunemon and Gotsumon glowed yellow. "What's going on?" Mira asked cautiously.

First came the gravelly, "Gotsumon!"

Then came the sly voice, "DoKunemon!"

"Don't tell me." Hiroaki sighed.

In unison, they called, "DNA Digivolve to…SandYanmamon!"

Flying in place, was a large grey insect looking like a dragonfly. Mira hid behind Hiroaki. "I hate bugs."

"Mira, Cerutoidmon is a bug." Felisha said. "And roughly the same size as well!"

"Desert Storm!" SandYanmamon called, unleashing a sandstorm.

Everyone covered their eyes. Hiroaki squinted through the sand. "We have to do something. Psychemon!"

Psychemon nodded and glowed yellow. "Psychemon digivolve to…Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon arched his body and blocked everyone else from the storm. He used his tail and managed to hit SandYanmamon and stop the attack.

Mira and Felisha held their digivices. They looked at their digimon who jumped in front of them.

"Avamorimon digivolve to…Kokatorimon!"

"Cerutoidmon digivolve to…RedVegiemon!"

"You can't stop me." SandYanmamon said. "You don't have the power alone to stop me!"

"Who said anything about alone?" RedVegiemon sneered. "Rotten Rainballs!"

"Feather Sword!" Kokatorimon screeched.

SandYanmamon flew into the air and dodged the attacks. Tyrannomon grabbed SandYanmamon as he flew past his hands.

"Let me go." SandYanmamon demanded.

Tyrannomon growled and stared at the insect digimon in his hand. "You're done for." Tyrannomon squeezed as tightly as he could. SandYanmamon gasped and fell unconscious. He threw SandYanmamon to the floor, hard. He opened his mouth and breathed out a long stream of fire.

"That's enough!" Hiroaki called, ten seconds later.

Everyone watched the burnt body of SandYanmamon glow white and turn into a digi-egg. The egg sunk into the ground instantly.

"What is the deal with that?" Mira asked.

"Maybe they're going to where the eggs hatch." Psychemon said.

"Forget that for now." Hiroaki inputted. "We need to find Lenora and Adam and find out the exact reason about why we're teenagers again. It may be because of the Digital World but it would be nice to know why."

Mira took out her digivice. "I'm getting a faint reading about one of the others."

"Then let's go." Hiroaki said. "Tyrannomon, are you up to it?"

"Climb on." Tyrannomon said.

RedVegiemon and Kokatorimon de-digivolved and joined everyone on Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon followed Mira's directions and they arrived at a small white village. Mira nodded. "The reading is definitely coming from this village."

Everyone climbed off Tyrannomon and he de-digivolved. They slowly approached the village and looked around.

The houses were now clearly huts. They were large enough for Hiroaki, the tallest, to go through the doorway without ducking, unlike his adult self.

"Adam! Lenora!" Hiroaki called.

"Tsukaimon! SnowAgumon!" Felisha added.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground by the groups feet. They looked around to find the source.

"State your business in our village!" boomed a voice.

They looked atop a hut to see a familiar digimon. Hiroaki stepped forward. "Wizardmon. We mean you no harm."

"I am Sorcerymon." The digimon corrected.

"Sorry." Hiroaki apologised.

"What is your business?" Sorcerymon repeated.

"We believe there may be a human in your village." Felisha explained.

"What do you know about the human?" Sorcerymon jumped down.

"We're human." Mira said.

"So you are." Sorcerymon nodded. "Follow me."

The small group followed Sorcerymon to the largest hut in the village. Sorcerymon stopped short of the door and turned around.

"Now I must warn you before you enter the building." Sorcerymon started.

"Warn us?" Mira asked.

"Our scout found a body and brought them back here so our best healers could help them." Sorcerymon explained. "They're trying their best but it is a slow process."

"Can we see them?" Felisha asked.

Sorcerymon nodded and opened the door. He led them down the only staircase in the hut into a much larger room.

Several Sorcerymon and Wizardmon were surrounding a stone table. The three humans instantly ran ahead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mira called.

They pushed past the Wizardmon and Sorcerymon, to see the unconscious form of SnowAgumon, clutching Adam's digivice.

Hiroaki looked around. "Was there a human with this digimon?"

"I didn't see one." One Wizardmon stood forward. "SnowAgumon was badly beaten on the floor, murmuring about keeping someone safe."

"Adam." Felisha whispered.

"We have to go and find someone." Hiroaki said. "Where did you find SnowAgumon?"

"I'll take you there." The Wizardmon scout offered.

"Thank you." Hiroaki smiled. "Mira, will you stay here for when he wakes up?"

Mira nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you. Come on Felisha." Hiroaki said before they left the underground room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, SnowAgumon stirred. "He's waking up."

Mira and Cerutoidmon rushed to the table. SnowAgumon opened his eyes. "Adam?"

"SnowAgumon, what happened?" Mira asked, taking Adam's digivice and putting it in a pocket on her cardigan.

SnowAgumon turned his head. "We were ambushed by a swarm of Flymon. I couldn't do anything."

"It's ok." Mira soothed. "Where's Adam?"

"I think they took him away." SnowAgumon answered, pushing himself up.

"You've got to rest." Mira slowly settled him back down.

"I can't." SnowAgumon argued. "Adam needs me. Besides, the Flymon are too organised. There's someone else."

"Then they're in real trouble." Mira gasped.

* * *

Hiroaki, Felisha and Wizardmon returned to the field SnowAgumon was found in.

"This is where SnowAgumon was found?" Hiroaki asked.

"Yes, he was found in this area." Wizardmon confirmed.

"Good." Hiroaki said. "There has to be something here to tell us where Adam is."

"Like what?" Wizardmon asked.

"Something like this!" Felisha called.

Hiroaki looked over and saw a long brown thick stick. He knelt down and looked at it. "It looks like a stinger."

"It is." Avamorimon said. "It's from a Flymon."

"So, what happened to Adam?" Felisha asked.

A low buzzing filled the air. Everyone suddenly prepared themselves. They looked around but saw nothing.

"Where are they?" Psychemon asked.

"You guys better digivolve." Felisha advised.

"Brown Stinger!" called a voice.

Several stingers flew through the air and surrounded the small group, cutting off their escape. They looked up and saw yellow flying insect digimon looking down at them.

"Flymon!" called Hiroaki.

"Take them to the mistress." One Flymon ordered.

"You're not taking us anywhere!" Wizardmon called. "Magical Game!"

Wizardmon threw a ball of green energy. The Flymon separated and the ball flew past them.

"Heat Twister!" Avamorimon called.

A twister of intense flames erupted from Avamorimon's flapping wings. One Flymon dived down, through the flames and scooped up the yellow bird. Felisha ran to help her digimon but lost her footing, allowing a Flymon to pick her up.

Hiroaki jumped and grabbed Felisha's ankle. He tried to make himself heavier but a second Flymon grabbed Hiroaki.

"Put me down you overgrown insect!" Hiroaki ordered.

Two more Flymon picked up Wizardmon and Psychemon and carried them away. They struggled against their captors.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Wizardmon asked.

"We are looking for the digidestined our leader requires." A Flymon answered.

They approached a large tree. A wooden structure was revealing itself the closer they got. Two large blue insect digimon stood guard at the doorway.

"BlueMegaKabuterimon, we have brought more digidestined." The Flymon announced.

The BlueMegaKabuterimon stepped aside and the Flymon buzzed through the door. They let their prisoners go, dropping them on the woven floor. They looked up to the raised chair.

One Flymon moved forward. "Mistress, we have brought you more digidestined to evaluate."

"Thank you Flymon." The mysterious woman nodded.

"Who are you?" Felisha asked, standing up.

"Dear sweet child, I am your salvation in this world." She replied.

"You didn't happen to see another human did you?" Hiroaki asked.

"I'm sorry, no other humans have passed through here." The woman told him.

"But these guys were talking about how you were searching for a digidestined." Hiroaki told her.

The woman stood up and walked down. Her long grey hair falling to her knees, covered by her long red dress. She looked at Hiroaki and Felisha and seemed to be looking for something particular. "Nope. These two digidestined are not the ones I'm looking for."

"And who are you looking for?" Hiroaki questioned.

"That is none of your business."

"Then what happened to our other friend?" Felisha asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Felisha put her hands on her hips. "Listen lady, don't give us that. I can tell when someone is lying, and right now, your dress is burning up."

"I grow bored with you. Snimon!" she called.

The green insect digimon with sickles for claws flew into the room. "Mistress, what is your wish?"

"Take these children and put them with the other." She ordered.

"Yes mistress Arukenimon." Snimon said, raising his sickles to round-up the 'guests'.

Forcing them into a cage of sticks, Hiroaki and Felisha fell to the ground. The door closed and Snimon chuckled as he walked away.

Hiroaki pushed himself off the ground. "When we get out of here…"

"What can we do?" Felisha asked. "We're stuck in this cage." Avamorimon and Psychemon fired their attacks at the bars. "Guys, just give it up. Nothing's going to break those bars."

"But they're wooden, they should be able to break." Hiroaki sighed. He walked to the bars and kicked them.

"Don't bother Hiro." Moaned a voice.

Hiroaki looked around and saw another cage. A large head of blonde hair shone through the small ray of light peaking in through the roof.

"Adam?"

"Yes guys, it's me." Adam replied. "Well, younger me anyway."

Adam was now wearing a torn blue T-Shirt. His left sleeve was long while his other sleeve was ripped. He had knee high socks and black slip-on trainers and a pair of black material shorts.

"Shame." Felisha said. "I liked the suit."

"I did too." Adam sighed.

"Forget that." Hiroaki snapped. "How are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

SnowAgumon led Mira and Cerutoidmon to the clearing.

Mira instantly saw the stingers. She walked over. "Yep. Definitely Flymon."

Cerutoidmon flew into the air. "I think I can see something over there."

"Come on, we're going over there." Mira said, leading the two digimon towards the largest tree.

"SnowAgumon, did the Flymon give any hints about who their leader is?" Mira asked.

"I don't think so." SnowAgumon recalled. "They just wanted to take Adam to their leader. Actually, I think they mentioned their mistress wanted digidestined."

"Any idea why?"

"Sorry Mira. It happened so fast."

"Don't worry about it. We'll rescue them." Mira smiled.

"How? We need a flying digimon and none of our digivolution routes have flying digimon." Cerutoidmon asked.

"WaruSeadramon can float." Mira said.

"But I can't digivolve without Adam." SnowAgumon sighed.

"We'll find a way." Mira soothed.

Mira sat down on the ground and looked to the sky. She looked at the clouds, trying to find some inspiration in the shapes.

She looked at her digivice as it began to beep and vibrate. A symbol flashed on the screen. It resembled a plus sign with a dot in the middle.

"Mira Kahn." Came a female voice. "We cannot keep this link open long. When you are reunited, tell the digidestined we are all working to identify the true evil of the world. But first, head north-east to the largest tree. When you arrive, we will try our best to get you to his location."

"Wait, who are you?" Mira asked.

"We are friends." The voice answered. "Please Mira, hurry."

The symbol disappeared and Mira's digivice returned calmed down. She looked to the two digimon. Despite Cerutoidmon's lack of expressionless face, she knew what he wanted to do, as did SnowAgumon.

"Come on guys." Mira said, walking north-east.

Five minutes later, Cerutoidmon pointed to a tree. "That tree seems to be the largest in this area."

Mira looked at the tree. "Is that a moustache?"

The tree opened its yellow eyes. "What do you want?"

"It is our understanding that Flymon are gathering somewhere in this forest." Mira answered.

"Why do you care about them?"

"They took some friends of ours." Mira answered. "Please, can you help us Cherrymon?"

"If you're talking about other humans, they were taken into the forest fortress." Cherrymon explained. "Let the forest take you there."

"What does that mean?" Cerutoidmon asked.

"Listen to the forest." Cherrymon explained. "It shall tell you where to go." Cherrymon moved to the side. "Follow this path. Tree four lies."

Mira nodded and led the two digimon down the path. They quickly came to a fork. Both paths seemed to be identical.

"Which way shall we go?" Mira asked. SnowAgumon walked to the left. "Why should we go this way?"

"Cherrymon said to listen to the forest." He replied. "The only branch on that tree is pointing this way."

Mira looked the other way. She picked up a nearby stone and threw it down the other path. The stone landed on the ground.

"Nothing happened." Mira said, before a giant set of jaws suddenly snapped up and disappeared back underground. "Never mind."

She quickly caught up to her digimon and they followed the path until they reached the fourth tree. "Wait guys." Mira said. "Didn't Cherrymon warn us about the fourth tree?"

"He said to listen to the forest." SnowAgumon said, following the direction of the branch. Cerutoidmon followed the snow dinosaur digimon down the path.

"Guys, wait!" Mira called, as the two digimon suddenly began to sink. "You're in quicksand. The more you struggle, the quicker you sink."

"So, how do we get out?" Cerutoidmon asked, trying to fly out.

Mira looked around, trying to find something, anything, to help the digimon out. She was starting to panic when a bright light shone from behind her.

"Stand clear Mira!" called a familiar voice.

Mira stood aside as a Phantomon zoomed past and hovered above the digimon. He held his scythe out to the digimon, who promptly grabbed it.

Phantomon began to move back to Mira. Phantomon grabbed the chain at the end of his scythe and threw it to Mira. Mira grabbed the chain and pulled.

She lost her footing slightly, placing her feet at the edge of the quicksand. She felt herself be pulled towards the centre. "Help!"

She felt a small pair of hands grab her waist and pull her out. Phantomon, Mira and the assistant pulled the two digimon out of the quicksand.

Mira turned around to see a girl shorter than her, wearing a pair of green shorts and a baggy white hoodie, small black 'dress' shoes and a round sun-hat.

"You took your time Lenora." Mira sighed. "Come on, Adam and the others need our help."

Mira rushed down the other path, closely followed by SnowAgumon and Cerutoidmon. Lenora looked at her ghostly digimon and they followed the retreating forms.

They followed the path and found their way to a tree much larger than the others. "I wonder if this is the tree." Mira asked.

"I'll see." Phantomon offered.

He floated up to the platform and saw the BlueMegaKabuterimon. He approached them. "Excuse me, do you have any humans in here?"

"What's it to you?" one asked.

Phantomon's eyes narrowed. "That's what I thought."

He waved his scythe as a signal and Lenora clutched her digivice. Phantomon glowed yellow and de-digivolved to Tsukaimon. He then glowed yellow yet again.

"Tsukaimon warp digivolve to…Piedmon!"

Piedmon landed on the wooden platform and then jumped in the air. "Trump Sword!"

Piedmon's swords hit BlueMegaKabuterimon and pushed them back into the hut. He looked down at the ground. "Hurry up guys. I'm going to need some help."

Mira looked at her digimon. Cerutoidmon nodded and glowed yellow. "Cerutoidmon warp digivolve to…Puppetmon!"

Puppetmon jumped into the air and joined Piedmon in the hut. He looked around and saw a BlueMegaKabuterimon push himself up and ready an attack. Puppetmon hit the digimon with his hammer, destroying the insect digimon.

Mira, Lenora and SnowAgumon climbed the tree to help their friends. When they reached the top, Piedmon and Puppetmon were in defensive positions, with only a woman in a red dress standing strong.

"You must never attack a lady." The woman said.

"When we see a lady, we'll let you know." Piedmon sneered.

"What's going on here?" Mira asked.

"Two true women have just shown up." Puppetmon teased. "Find the others. We'll hold her off."

"Who is she?" Lenora asked.

"We don't know, just find the others for a little help." Piedmon insisted.

SnowAgumon and the girls cautiously walked away and found a staircase. They ran down and saw two cages.

"Hiroaki? Felisha? Adam?" Lenora asked.

The children in the cages smiled. "It's about time you guys got here. Try and get us out of here." Hiroaki ordered.

Mira gave Adam his digivice and SnowAgumon glowed yellow. "SnowAgumon warp digivolve to…MetalSeadramon!"

MetalSeadramon coiled around the cage trapping Adam and squeezed gently. The cage began to creak.

"A little tighter MetalSeadramon." Adam encouraged.

The metallic serpent squeezed more and the cage broke apart. MetalSeadramon instantly coiled around the other cage, breaking it.

"Avamorimon warp digivolve to…Devitamamon!"

Devitamamon jumped on MetalSeadramon and the two digimon sped away to help Piedmon and Puppetmon.

Psychemon walked forward two steps before Hiroaki pulled him back. "Stop Psychemon. Your digivolved forms are way too big to use in here."

"What about MetalSeadramon?" Psychemon moaned.

"He can coil his body." Mira answered. "He can only just get away with being in here."

Screams of pain drew everyone attention and they ran to the source. The mega level digimon were badly beaten and barely able to stand.

The woman in the red dress was standing strong, her bare arms folded with a pair of purple gloves resting on her elbows.

"Is this really the best you have to offer?" she asked.

"Who are you lady?" Piedmon asked.

The woman began to laugh. She outstretched her arms and she began to transform. Her gloves dissolved as her arms grew. Six long legs grew out of her body and her waist grew into a ball shape. Two horns grew out of her head and she lost her glasses to reveal red eyes.

"I am Arukenimon." The spider-woman replied. "No-one here is whom I am after."

Arukenimon jumped outside. Psychemon jumped out after her and glowed yellow. "Psychemon warp digivolve to…Machinedramon."

Arukenimon looked up and screamed as she saw Machinedramon falling towards her. She jumped out of the way to be hit by Machinedramon's tail.

Arukenimon pushed herself on her feet. "I only want the emperor."

"Emperor?" Machinedramon asked.

"The digimon emperor." Arukenimon repeated.

"I remember something about the digimon emperor." Hiroaki interrupted, jumping off MetalSeadramon, joined by the others.

"What?" Adam asked, choosing to stay on MetalSeadramon.

"Something Matt said." Hiroaki tried to remember.

"Remember quickly." Piedmon said, jumping into the air.

Arukenimon looked at Piedmon. She raised her arms, aiming at the clown digimon. "Spider Thread!"

"Trump Sword!"

Piedmon's swords cut the thread and struck Arukenimon. Devitamamon shot his 'Laser Eyes' attack with Puppetmon adding extra strength from his 'Puppet Pummel'.

Hiroaki snapped his fingers. "That's it. Matt told me that the digimon emperor was Ken!"

"Ichijouji?" Lenora asked. "I read about him last year."

"How do you know about him?" Arukenimon asked.

"He's famous." Felisha said.

"And to think my son's friends with him." Hiroaki said.

Arukenimon looked at the boy. "Your son?"

Hiroaki looked at Arukenimon. "Wait a minute. Why are we talking?"

MetalSeadramon coiled around Arukenimon, lifting her in the air with his tail. "Stop! Don't destroy me!"

"Give me a good reason." MetalSeadramon sneered.

"The digidestined you are with." Arukenimon said. "Their eyes betray their true age. They were recently returned to their youth. Were they not?"

"What if we were?" Mira asked.

"I can take you to some wise digimon." She said.

"First things first." Felisha said. "What did you do with Wizardmon?"

"He attacked me and I defended myself." Arukenimon said. "He was no match."

"Where are these wise digimon?" Piedmon asked.

"Follow me."

Arukenimon led the group of ten for five minutes to a hut. She changed back into her human form and entered the hut.

"Shamanmon, Baronmon, Sepikmon." Arukenimon said. "I require your assistance."

The humans entered the hut to see a brown skinned Goburimon, a monkey digimon wearing a large wooden mask and a digimon with a headdress and large teeth sat around a table with a crystal ball.

"It is not you who needs the help." Baronmon retorted. "It is the children who are older than they appear."

"They suddenly found themselves young." Sepikmon added.

"And now, they require answers as to why they are young." Shamanmon finished.

"They're good." Mira said.

"I'll believe more when I see it." Hiroaki whispered.

"Father of Friendship and Hope, be silent." Shamanmon bellowed. "We know why you are young."

"So go on then, tell us." Adam said.

MetalSeadramon held his head near the hut, as did Machinedramon, the two being too large to be inside the hut. Piedmon, Puppetmon and Devitamamon all stood just inside the doorway.

"Why are we young again?" Felisha asked.

"For the choice you have to make." Sepikmon told them.

"The one choice that will change your future forever." Baronmon finished.

"What choice is that?" Mira asked.

"We cannot see." Baronmon sighed.

"But there is one thing we can tell you." Sepikmon added.

"Both answers will lead to tragedy." Shamanmon finished. "It's just a matter of how many losses."

"Losses?" Hiroaki asked.

"Our power is dimming for now." Shamanmon said, regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for your time." Adam smiled.

Everyone gathered outside. They sat in a circle and decided to talk about things.

"So we have to decide the best action to take?" Felisha asked.

"And what is the best action?"

"I don't know Mira." Lenora replied. "I just don't think I'm going to like it."

"I don't think any of us will like the outcome." Adam sighed.

"I just wish I knew what the choice is going to be." Hiroaki said, laying down. "It's going to change our future."

"What are you guys going to do?" Arukenimon startled them.

"I don't know." Hiroaki sighed. "I'm going to propose a truce."

"What do you mean?" Lenora asked.

"Arukenimon, we'll spare you and help you to find Ken if you do the same for us." Hiroaki said. "We want to reunite with the digidestined also."

"They're here? In this world?" Arukenimon asked, surprised.

"Yes. Please help us." Mira pleaded.

* * *

Author's Notes

Ok guys, my poll has now closed and the next chapter will focus on the top five winners. However, since there are only six winners, I will include all six. Consider it a sign of affection for all you lovely readers out there.

For those of you who may be wondering about the descriptions of the younger version of the original digidestined (Hiroaki, Adam, Felisha, Lenora and Mira), I am using the silhouette's as shown on Digimon Season 1 episode 53.


	37. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: Separations

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long, my laptop's giving up the ghost. it won't let me edit documents on here, so i'm having to go to the library to post this. but to save time, i've already started the next chapter; Sacrifice...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

"Flower Cannon!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

Tai watched as the attacks surrounded Lilithmon. They made contact with the Demon Lord, causing everyone to cover their eyes as smoke filled the room. He removed his hands and saw nothing.

He looked around at the digimon. Lillymon and Kazemon stayed airborne, looking around while WarGreymon and Aldamon watched each other's backs.

"Where did she go?" Kazemon asked.

"Be on guard, she could appear anytime." WarGreymon said.

Lillymon screamed and fell to the floor, de-digivolving in the process. Everyone looked around, not seeing anything. Aldamon was the next person to scream, losing his digimon form.

Kenta looked at his digimon. "Crabmon, you're going to have to go mega level."

"Whenever you're ready Kenta!" Crabmon agreed.

Kenta picked out a card. He was about to swipe a card when he felt a sharp pain stab itself in his back. He screamed and fell to his knees, catching a glimpse of a purple flash leaving him.

He felt his legs seize up. He tried to stand, but to no avail. He tried to talk, to make a sound, any sound. But nothing left his mouth.

He saw in plain view, a purple dress, motionless, in front of him. He slowly lifted his head, seeing the paleness of Lilithmon's face.

She raised a hand and brought it down. Kenta felt the air hit his face, but no pain. He looked up and saw Kazemon, shivering in place. He moved away as Kazemon fell into his arms. She turned back into her human form. Her loud sighs showed exhaustion and pain.

"Zoe." Kenta managed to breath out.

"Guys! Move!" Tai called. "WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon looked and instantly saw what Tai meant. He jumped over to Zoe and Kenta and jumped away, taking them with him to safety with Joe, Ryo and Cyberdramon. Joe looked over Zoe and Kenta quickly yet thoroughly.

"This is useless." Yutaka called. "We need to get out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" Matt asked. "There's no way out."

Tai looked around, he needed a miracle. They needed a miracle. And they needed it now.

A bright light suddenly shone, stunting Lilithmon in her actions, and blinding Kari, who had been watching in the corner. She took her arms away and was surprised at the total lack of digidestined in the room.

* * *

Koichi looked at his surroundings. He was in a white space, seemingly floating. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around, seeing a surprised Mimi and a sleeping Tanemon.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Koichi smiled. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Where are we?" Mimi asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Came a voice Mimi knew as Tai's.

She turned around and indeed saw Tai, floating with Takuya, Ken, Jeri, Ryo, Ai and Mako. Their digimon floated around at different angles to each other.

"This is quite different." Leomon observed.

"I want to know what saved us." Takuya voiced his opinion.

"Yeah. We were in a totally unwinnable scenario and suddenly, some great power has saved us." Ken added.

"Who would have the power to save us?" Jeri asked.

Koichi looked at Takuya. "Ophanimon?"

Takuya thought about this. Ophanimon did have the power to reach out to other worlds. But she had only used it to recruit them. She upgraded their D-Tectors. He thought about Seraphimon.

Even though they never knew him long as Seraphimon himself, when he was an egg and in his rookie form as Patamon, he had a lot of power. It was him who granted himself and Koji to fusion evolve to Aldamon and Beowulfmon. And that was when he was an egg.

"I don't know." Takuya said. "Even though the three angel digimon had a lot of power, I don't think they would have the power to this alone."

"The digimon sovereign have a lot of power." Impmon thought aloud.

"There has to someone who can do this." Mimi said.

By now, every other digidestined had gathered around, each formulating their own theories. Every other theory contradicted another. Eventually, they all had to agree on one thing.

This was immense power.

"Where do we go now?" Yolei asked.

Cody looked around and saw a break in the white space. "There." He pointed.

Everyone looked around and saw the hole. They somehow propelled themselves to the hole. They looked through and saw red, black and dark blue lines swirling around.

Curious, Cody reached out and touched the portal. He fell through instantly. Armadillomon dived after his partner.

One by one, everyone else touched the portal, falling in and joining Cody on the other side.

* * *

Davis woke up feeling refreshed. Then the memories of what had happened the previous days flooded his mind.

He looked around at his small group. The digimon were huddled together. Shinya was laying by Rika and Sora. Koji was resting his back on the wall. Jun and JP were resting on each other's shoulders. Davis looked down at his stomach and smiled. TK was curled on him, resting peacefully and seemed soothed by Davis' breathing.

"Morning." Whispered a voice.

Davis looked up and saw Henry. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Henry asked.

"Better than I thought I would." Davis admitted, lightly placing a hand on TK's head.

Henry looked at the two. "You really like him don't you?"

"Not when I first met him." Davis admitted. "I was jealous of him."

"Jealous?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. When I first met him, I liked Kari. I was jealous of their friendship. I was constantly trying to impress her. Remember MaloMyotismon?"

"I think I remember the episode." Henry recalled. "I never thought about it then but now I know about you two, thinking back, I was wondering why you went after TK."

Davis nodded. He thought back to that moment, telling Henry as he recalled.

_**'FLASHBACK'**_

_**'ExVeemon launched an attack of his 'Vee Laser' against the form of MaloMyotismon. **_

_**"It's working." Davis realised, as his belief seemed to be powering ExVeemon. "It's working!" **_

_**MaloMyotismon seemed unimpressed. "So you want to play hardball do you?" **_

_**Davis was still as confident as ever. "All right! Go ExVeemon! Make him shut that ugly mouth of his!" ExVeemon complied by firing another 'Vee Laser'. **_

_**MaloMyotismon jumped back and glowed with a white light. "Mental Illusion!" **_

_**Davis covered his eyes as the light shone. He looked around, realising that the light was still shining strong but it wasn't affecting him. **_

_**His friends were staring directly into the light, their eyes were blank. They began to be surrounded by a cocoon made by the light. **_

_**Soon, the cocoons grew into large boxes. Davis knew he had to do something. He had to get them out. But he knew if he went after one of them, MaloMyotismon would most likely destroy the others. **_

_**'How can I get to them?' Davis asked himself. 'At most, I could get ExVeemon to help me, but that means leaving three of them. I need help.' **_

_**As if they had heard his pleas, his Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship exploded from his D-Terminal in red and blue lights. **_

_**'How?' Davis asked in his mind, unable to talk aloud. **_

_**'You want help don't you?' asked a familiar mature voice. **_

_**'Well, help is what you shall receive.' Added a second, gruff voice. **_

_**'This is not possible.' Davis said. 'You're ExVeemon.'**_

_**'We're eggs Davis.' The Digi-egg of courage said. 'We've just sort of absorbed Veemon's personality.'**_

_**'This world is helping you get stronger, simply because you wish it.' The Friendship egg answered. 'I guess this world is giving you some extra help.' **_

_**Davis saw ExVeemon looking at him with determination in his eyes. 'We can do it Davis. Together.'**_

_**'Just tell us what to do.' Courage said. **_

_**Davis was about to say when something stopped him. He looked at his feet. 'TK.'**_

_**'What about him?' Friendship questioned. **_

_**'I'm going for him.' Davis said, his eyes sparkling. **_

_**'What about Kari?' ExVeemon asked, knowing how Davis felt about her. **_

_**Davis looked at the Digi-egg of Friendship. "Raidramon, go for Kari. Kind of like, symbolising the great friendship we have.' He turned to the Digi-egg of Courage. 'Flamedramon, go for Cody. He needs the courage to get through this.' He turned to his champion digimon. 'ExVeemon, you're going for Yolei. Don't argue.' He said, before anyone had a chance to say anything. **_

_**He turned away from the three. He wiped his eyes clean of any tears. 'Just let me see if he's ok. I have to go to him.' **_

_**The eggs floated to two boxes and ExVeemon went to a third. Hawkmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Wormmon had already entered each of the boxes. Davis watched as the eggs erupted in fire and lightning, joining ExVeemon in entering the boxes. Davis gulped down some saliva and pulled open the box. '**_

_**'END FLASHBACK'**_

"It's always the parts off-screen that I wish I saw." Henry smiled.

"I don't know why, but it was TK that I wanted to get myself." Davis said, looking down at his boyfriend's head.

Henry looked around. Renamon opened her eyes and carefully manoeuvred out of the digimon. She made her way to the edge of the cave.

"Renamon?" Henry asked.

Renamon shook her head and turned around. "I thought I heard something."

"Given your senses, I'd trust them any day."

"But even I am not sure how far away the sound is." Renamon admitted.

Davis held TK's head as he moved away and set it down gently. "Something could have happened with the others. Maybe you're hearing something echoing down the tunnel?"

"Maybe." Renamon said, satisfied with that theory. For now.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

Davis, Henry and Renamon turned to see Shinya, Rika, Sora and Jun looking at them. They each had a look of concern on them.

"Nothing." Davis answered. "We're just thinking about what we can actually do."

"Any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Not right now." Renamon answered. "None of us have ever backed out of a fight because we were having to fight a former ally."

"But we should be doing something." Jun insisted. "If not fighting directly, then in some other way."

"And what way would that be?" Rika asked.

"Getting some information about the Demon Lords." Jun instructed. "We're going to find a nearby town and see what they can tell us."

* * *

The large group looked at their surroundings. Five of the digidestined looked around, feeling a great sense of familiar dread.

"Tai?" Mimi asked, moving closer to him.

"I know." He said. "We need to be careful here." Tai felt a hand pull on his sleeve. He looked down to see a concerned Takato.

"Tai, please tell me we're not where Apocalymon is." He begged.

"I wish I could." He whispered.

"Well, at least we know how to beat him." Kazu smiled. "Take out the claws first, then attack the body."

Matt looked at the tamer. "What if Apocalymon uses his ultimate attack?"

Kazu instantly sighed. "Even if Sora and TK were here, it would have been better if we had Kari as well."

"It took all eight of your digivices to contain it." Kenta remembered.

"And even then, it was close." Joe finished.

A low growl surrounded all of them. This was all too familiar. Yolei held Ken close while Takato stayed close to Jeri.

"What's that noise?" Yutaka asked, making sure his brother was in sight.

"Apocalymon." Izzy confirmed.

"So where is he?" Ryo asked.

"Forget that for now." Kazu ordered. "Everyone! Bio-merge and digivolve to mega! Now!"

With the bright light of digivolution, the digimon digivolved as high as they could go. Takuya and Koichi became Aldamon and Rhihimon, whilst the other warriors became their beast spirits. The only one's feeling left out were Ankylomon, Aquilamon and Stingmon. Without Angemon, Gatomon and ExVeemon, the champion level was the highest they had attained. Guardromon also felt a little depressed since he hasn't digivolved since returning to his current level.

"Welcome to the Nega-Verse." A multitude of voices chimed.

"Who's there?" called Koichi, unfazed by the darkness.

"Only us digimon." A small dark-blue digimon appeared.

It was a DemiDevimon. Behind him appeared five other digimon; Vilemon, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, Myotismon and Puppetmon.

Aldamon smirked. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

The six digimon smirked and stayed close together. "You have no hope of defeating us."

"That was creepy." Zoe stated.

"We are one." The six digimon said. "Yet we are many."

"You're not that many." Korikakumon boasted. "Look at all of us."

Rhihimon zoomed around the six digimon and shot an attack at DemiDevimon. Puppetmon spun around, using his hammer to deflect the attack.

"I guess it's time for us join forces." The digimon chanted. They flew back, creating a large space between them.

"What are they doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid to think." Justimon admitted.

"We can't think like that!" Tai shouted. "As soon as we start having doubts, we'll start making mistakes. We can't give up."

A scream drew everyone's attention as the six digimon melded together to form a large black object.

"What now?" Gallantmon asked, joust ready for battle.

The object extended itself to reveal yellow panels with markings on. Claws appeared from the edges and floated about. A small figure appeared from the top of the object, red and blue tubes fed into the being and the object, connecting them.

"No way." Kenta said, MarineAngemon hiding behind him.

Tai scowled. "Apocalymon. Ok everyone, we need to work together."

"You cannot defeat me." Apocalymon boasted.

"That's what you think." Tai argued. "Five of us have beaten one of you before. Besides, we can defeat anything that comes our way." Tai looked around. "Kenta, Zoe, Suzie! Defence! Everyone else, go for the claws!"

"Wait Tai!" Rhihimon called. "Matt mentioned his ultimate attack. What is it?"

"A big bang."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Anubismon said aloud. "It's just a little noise, right?"

Tai shook his head. "Nope. It could destroy this universe, and others too."

"So what do we do then?" Beelzemon asked, keeping Ai and Mako nearby.

"What we always do." Tai answered. "We find a solution. People are counting on us. We can't give up." He had a determined look to his face. "All of us, we have one thing in common. One and all, we're the digidestined. Look at what we've done before in our separate universes.

"Look what we've done in this world. We've released the beast spirits from the Dark Quintet's control, who we in turn, returned them to their true selves as partner digimon of the digidestined. Sure, we've lost Kari to the Demon Lords, but I know we'll get her back. I believe that."

"How can you believe something like that?" Asilmon asked. "Isn't this a hopeless situation?"

"That's the kind of thing we can't let cloud our minds." Tai scolded. "I know this is your first time adventure as a digidestined Yutaka, but please believe that anything is possible in the digital world if you believe."

"He's right Yutaka." Korikakumon said. "Together, there's nothing we can't do."

Asilmon looked at Apocalymon. "Then let's do it."

Tai smiled, knowing his pep-talk was doing some good for others. He just had to hold on to the belief for the time-being.

The beast spirits instantly destroyed the claws, while the bio-merged digimon had no trouble destroying the human form on top.

"We did it!" Kazu called.

Dark shadows spilled from Apocalymon's body. "You think you have me defeated? Think again." Tai held his breath. This was his ultimate attack. "Total Annihilation!"

Tai looked around, everyone was terrified. He knew something had to be done. Sure, not everyone was here, but he had been part of the group to defeat an Apocalymon before. He didn't give up then.

"And I'm not going to give up now!" he suddenly called.

WarGreymon suddenly glowed orange. He seemed to be radiating from Tai's determination; his courage.

He smiled. "Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, reach down for your determination. Think about why you're fighting."

Each of them closed their eyes; breathing deeply, their digimon suddenly glowed the colour of their crests.

They opened their eyes. "Fascinating." Izzy said, unable to say anything else.

"Now guys! Go get him!" Tai commanded.

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon charged at Apocalymon.

Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon led the charge. Rosemon used her thorn whip to scratch the surface while the bug digimon used his pincers and his strength to open the scratch for the other digimon to launch their attacks inside Apocalymon.

The body exploded, splitting back into the six digimon. They seemed to be exhausted.

MetalGarurumon shot a beam of ice and destroyed Puppetmon. Anubismon and Asilmon shot twin beams and pierced Myotismon's heart. LadyDevimon was easily defeated by the combined efforts of Zephyrmon and Beelzemon.

SkullSatamon was incinerated by Aldamon and WarGreymon. Vilemon was taken care of by Ankylomon, Stingmon and Aquilamon. DemiDevimon was left to be shot down by Guardromon.

Everyone cheered at their latest triumph.

Tai placed himself on WarGreymon's shoulders. "Ok guys, Apocalymon has been defeated. Now, let's try to get back to the Dark Ocean. My sister is there and she needs rescuing."

Rhihimon leant to Zephyrmon. "I guess Takuya's lost his leadership now."

The space beneath them began to peel away. "Guys, look down." Ai said.

Everyone looked down to see a small green island with a mountain in the centre. The water surrounding it seemed to be filled with ones and zeros.

"What the…?" Yolei asked.

Before anyone knew what was happening, they felt nothing beneath their feet and they began to fall through the air. The digimon tried their best to stop the falling humans, but couldn't.

* * *

The nine humans exited the cave and began to head in a random direction. Jun looked at her brother; wondering what his brave face was hiding.

The truth was; nothing was bothering him. Strangely. After his talk with Henry as everyone was waking up, he felt better about everything.

Sure Kari was mad at him and TK, but why should that bother him? Kari was evil now. He had TK and TK had him. Henry had at least put some of his mind at ease.

Henry, on the other hand, was growing more concerned as time went on. If someone as strong as Kari could be swayed, then how long would it be until another was claimed for the side of evil? A small pair of eyes suddenly blocked his vision.

He jumped back, startled. "Terriermon? What are you doing?"

Terriermon jumped off Henry. "Come on Henry, tell me what's wrong."

Henry looked at the cream rabbit digimon. "I don't know."

"Come on Henry. Do I need to remind you we're a team?"

"He's right Henry." Sora inputted. "If something's bothering you, it's best you get it off your chest. I know it's hard to say, but Kari was obviously troubled by what happened with TK and Davis. She didn't want to talk about it and the Demon Lords took advantage."

TK looked down at his shoes. He knew it was the truth but still couldn't face it. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand. He looked to see Davis smiling slightly, trying to comfort him. TK couldn't help but smile.

It was just two years ago when Davis was shouting at him, just for knowing Kari. Now, here he was, holding his hand, comforting him.

"So then, where are we going?" Shinya asked.

"We're not sure Shinya." Renamon replied.

"We're just hoping that we're going to find someone who can help us." JP added.

"How long will that take?" the youngest asked.

"As long as it takes." Koji said, instantly flinching. He hated it when he got that response and now he was giving it.

Henry took out his digivice and opened the compass. He looked around. He noticed something. "Guys, this isn't where we entered."

"What do you mean?" Jun asked. "We came out the same opening we came in."

"But we came out of a desert." Henry emphasised. "So how did we get into a grass plain?"

Everyone looked around and realised they were indeed on a grassy plain. The digimon were puzzled by this but not surprised.

"The land is changing." Renamon said.

"Obviously." Rika sighed.

"Rika, let her talk." Henry instructed.

"That's all I know." The fox digimon admitted. "But I have a theory with no foundations."

"It's not best to go on random theories." TK said, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Let's just listen to it." Koji said. "Worst case scenario, it may give us a few laughs."

Renamon seemed insulted by the comment but decided to share her theory nonetheless. "We know the Demon Lords have had a lot of power, but have not been able to reach their full potential until we arrived."

"Or at least, until Kari arrived." Jun said.

"Exactly." Renamon nodded. "From what I gather from hearing Kenta and Kazu talk about the digimon show; Kari has been a source of power. Maybe all they wanted was Kari's power to add to their own, and nothing more."

"So Gatomon digivolving to Lilithmon was just a bonus to them?" Sora asked.

"I believe so." Renamon replied. "Earlier, I thought I heard something. It now appears that what I heard, was the land shifting. Or at the very least, the cave changing shape so we'd end up here."

"Why would the cave change shape?" Rika asked.

Renamon shook her head. "I don't know."

"There has to be a reason." Davis said.

"Well, let's find one." Koji ordered, walking past them all.

Sora looked and saw Rika's irritated face and Henry's face, deep in thought again.

Davis looked at Sora. "He's a little bossy, isn't he?" he asked.

Sora looked down at him and smirked. "Like you can talk?"

"Yeah, but you how I am." Davis answered. "Besides, just because he's the oldest here, does he think he's the boss or something?"

Henry looked ahead and saw Koji's shoulders stiffen. He rushed up and saw Koji muttering something. He didn't hear the words, but on another note, Henry was pleased he couldn't hear. He placed a hand on Koji's shoulder. "Calm down Koji."

"That kid is just so annoying." Koji sighed.

Henry smirked. "That's Davis. He's always been like that."

"How do you put up with him?" Koji asked.

"I never have." Henry answered. "Apart from this adventure."

"Not your dimension?"

"He's from Sora's." Henry replied.

The group carried on walking for thirty minutes, not getting anywhere. The plain had led them to a forest that seemed too easy to get lost in.

"How do we not get lost?" Jun asked.

"I could digivolve and fly everyone over the forest." Biyomon offered.

Shinya looked at the pink bird. "Not necessary." He spirit evolved into Timbermon and placed his hands on a tree.

"What are you doing?" TK asked.

Henry looked at Timbermon's face. He observed the sheer concentration on the warrior of wood's face.

Timbermon took his hands away and turned to the group. "Ok guys, follow me. The forest will guide us through."

"You commune with nature?" Henry asked, trying to understand.

"Well, it's more to do with my element. Or something." Timbermon tried to explain. "Maybe it's the digimon in me. I know when we were trying to get Barkdramon on our side, Timbermon tried to feel through the earth but he couldn't. He tried a tree but he couldn't do anything there, until I touched the tree too."

"That sounds more like he needed you." TK answered. "You know, the two of you as one."

Koji nodded. "Not bad TK. That's how our spirits work. They're not at their full potential unless they have a human to wield their power."

"But Nimuemon and the others said they were different digimon." Jun recalled.

Koji nodded. "Yes, they were corrupted into Ranamon…"

Even though he was listening, Davis was trying to think about the future of the digital world. Despite the vast numbers of digidestined, the team would never be complete without Kari. If they weren't going to fight Kari, maybe there was another way.

"Maybe there's another way." He muttered.

"Davis?" Veemon asked. Everyone looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Davis looked around. "I was just thinking, none of us want to fight Kari or Gatomon…"

"Lilithmon." Koji interrupted.

"Whatever." Davis scowled. "The point is, we don't fight her, so why don't we find another way to fight her? Or we could try to weaken her?" Davis looked around at the staring faces. "I know. It's a stupid idea. Never mind, it's too like Jun's idea."

JP smiled. "Actually, that is a good idea."

"What?" Koji asked.

"Think about it." JP beamed. "If we can, somehow, take out one of those Demon Lords, possibly Leviamon, since he was the one who corrupted Kari. If we take him out, then that may loosen the evil hold on her."

Timbermon placed his hands on another tree. Ten seconds later, he removed them. "This tree says that there's a small town nearby. It claims a digimon there may be able to help in our quest."

"The trees are listening in?" Davis asked.

"They are living things." Henry answered. "Besides, we don't know what happens from a trees perspective."

"Considering it's the only lead we got, let's go." Davis said. "Lead the way Shinya."

* * *

"Wake up Ryo."

Ryo opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking down on him. He sat up and looked around. "Matt, where are we?"

"I think we're on File Island, but it's different to how I remember it." Matt answered, Zoe and Ai and Mako standing nearby.

"Where are the others?" Ryo stood up.

"Not too far." Zoe answered. "The digimon made sure we stayed together. Well, the majority anyway."

"Majority?" Ryo asked.

"We haven't been able to find Tai, Mimi, Suzie, Takuya or Kai." Matt replied.

"I hope they're ok." Ryo said, following the small group to a large fire by a lake.

He smiled as Cyberdramon walked over. "Ryo, are you hurt?"

He rubbed his arm. "I think I was in an awkward position."

"Well, get Joe to look you over." Cyberdramon said. "He's looking everyone over."

Ryo smiled. "If it'll make you happy, partner."

Cyberdramon looked as his partner went to the blue-haired doctor. Only Ryo knew how caring he really was.

'I'm glad Ryo knows me as well as he does.' Cyberdramon thought.

Joe had just finished checking Ryo over. Thanks to Cyberdramon, he had only suffered a few bruises and a swollen ankle. He could walk just fine, but Joe had said that, "If Cyberdramon hadn't helped you when he did, you could have broken your leg. And without the proper equipment here, I don't know how quickly it would have healed."

And that had stuck in Ryo's head. He looked over at Kenta. If Zoe hadn't saved him when she did, who knows how bad it could have been?

"Ryo? Are you alright?" Kazu asked.

Ryo shook his head, breaking his thought train and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Kazu looked at Ryo. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm worried about how bad our injuries could get." Ryo confessed.

"What do you mean?"

Ryo looked back at Kenta. "Look what happened when we fought Lilithmon last. If Zoe hadn't saved Kenta when she did, what would she have done? How bad would Lilithmon have hurt Kenta?"

Kazu sighed. "I don't know. We've just been lucky haven't we?"

"Extremely lucky." Ryo emphasised. "Hey, who's going to lead us now?"

Everyone looked around. No-one had realised this problem. Since both Tai and Takuya had been separated from the group, they hadn't thought about a 'leader' for the remainder.

"Well, how about Matt and Izzy lead us?" Takato spoke up.

Matt and Izzy spluttered at the utterance. "What? Us?"

"Well, it would be the best thing." Yutaka agreed.

"But we can't lead." Izzy argued.

"Our group fell apart when Tai disappeared." Matt added.

"Well, you'll just have to man up." Zoe sighed. "According to you, that was years ago! You're bound to have worked without a leader sometime, right? We've worked without a leader, we're just lucky that we have so many people."

Ryo looked at the digidestined of Knowledge and Friendship. They looked at each other. They nodded at each other and Matt smiled. "Ok guys, I guess Izzy and I are the new leaders."

"And due to our recent battle, we're going to set up camp for the night." Izzy looked around. "MarineAngemon? Can you get some fish for us?"

* * *

Antylamon, with Suzie and Takuya resting on her shoulders, walked through the valley.

"Where are we Antylamon?"

"I don't know Suzie." Antylamon answered. "For all we know, we could be in yet another digital world."

"I don't think so Antylamon." Takuya said. "I think the world has merged with another. Look at the rock face."

They all looked at the rock and noticed that the rock was several different shades. As the tall rabbit digimon walked on, they noticed that everything was melding together.

"This cannot be good." Antylamon shook her head.

"We have to hurry and find someone else." Takuya said. "First things first, let's get to that cactus. You can de-digivolve and rest while we all get a little shade."

With the promise of a rest, Antylamon picked up her pace slightly. No matter how fast she walked, the cactus was still the same distance.

"Is it a mirage?" Antylamon asked.

Takuya put a hand to his forehead and squinted. "I don't think so. It looks like it's walking away."

"Antylamon, go quicker please." Suzie said.

"Hang on." Antylamon said, greatly speeding up.

With Antylamon's new speed, they were approaching the cactus, which to their slight surprise, had a red boxing glove.

"Togemon?" Takuya called.

The cactus stopped and turned around, revealing the other boxing glove was carrying a passenger.

Antylamon stopped just before Togemon. They looked down and saw the girl on the glove.

Takuya smiled. "Hey Mimi, glad we found you."

"At least we're not lost alone." Mimi smiled.

"I think that made sense." Takuya said.

"Anyway…" Mimi inputted. "Togemon's seen something in the distance. That's where we were heading."

"The only trouble is that I'm getting tired." Togemon said. "I started this journey as Rosemon. An hour ago, I was Lillymon and ten minutes ago, I de-digivolved to this form."

Antylamon reached down and grabbed Mimi. "Don't worry about it. Relax, I'll carry you." Togemon stood there and glowed yellow. Antylamon picked up the exhausted Palmon. "Hang on, I'm going to run."

"Are you fast?" Palmon asked.

"Very fast." beamed Suzie.

* * *

Tai, Agumon and Kai were looking around some ruins that made Tai think about ancient Rome and its coliseums.

"This place is cool." Kai said.

Tai looked around. "Yeah, it is cool, but I can't help but feel some déjà vu about it."

"Tai?"

Tai looked around and saw Agumon holding a black cable, partially buried in the ground. Tai's eyes widened with recognition. "Agumon, put the cable down and get over here." He ordered.

Agumon did what he said and looked at his friend. "What's wrong Tai?"

"Remember the last coliseum with cables?" he asked, warning.

Agumon thought and gasped. "Etemon."

"Who's Etemon?" Kai asked.

"Some monkey digimon who thinks he's Elvis." Tai answered.

"Tai?" called a voice.

Tai waved as Mimi, Suzie and Takuya walked in. Mimi looked around and turned to Tai. "Please tell me this isn't Etemon's coliseum."

Tai nodded. "Black cables and all."

"Well, let's get out of here." Takuya said. "From the looks on your faces, Etemon isn't friendly."

"Indeed he isn't." fizzed a voice.

Tai and Mimi looked up to a big screen. The image on the screen showed Kari and Lilithmon.

"Kari! Please, stop this!" Tai called.

Kari shook her head. "So sorry big brother, but as I keep saying, this is where I belong."

Mimi shook her head. "What happened to the little girl who refused to let darkness take hold?"

Kari scowled. "She got sick of everyone walking all over her and no-one considering her feelings."

Tai sighed. "Again with this? Kari, you have to let it go! TK is with Davis! Accept it!"

"She has accepted it." Lilithmon inputted. "She accepted it since our last meeting, maybe before."

"The point is that I'm not coming back. Besides accepting TK and Davis, I've also accepted the fact that no-one loves me. Have fun!" she taunted, the screen turning black.

"What did she mean 'have fun'?" Lopmon asked.

"She was talking to us." A sly voice answered.

Looking away from the screen, the group saw Barbamon with at least ghost digimon wearing black conical hats.

In a flash of orange light, WarGreymon was ready to protect Tai and the others, as was Aldamon and GigaGaiamon.

Barbamon pointed his staff at the children. "Soulmon, attack!"


	38. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: Sacrifice

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter; Sacrifice. Just to warn you, as the title suggests, some characters sacrifice themselves. I had planned them to sacrifice in a different way but it flowed like it has written. Hope you like the way it was written.

This chapter marks the largest chapter by at least 2,000 words. A milestone for a dramatic chapter.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **Except the characters you all know about. Lenora, Felisha, Mira, Adam, Cerutoidmon, Avamorimon, and my versions of the purified warriors.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

GigaGaiamon swung his tail, trying to keep the attacking Soulmon at bay. But they just flew higher and used their 'Necro Magic' attack to fire dark symbols to inflict pain on GigaGaiamon's body.

WarGreymon launched himself at Barbamon, who simply swung his staff, propelling WarGreymon into a wall.

"WarGreymon!" Tai called.

WarGreymon slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. "I guess that's why he's a Lord."

Aldamon gathered energy between his hands. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

The fireball shot through the air, destroying some Soulmon and greatly wounding the others. WarGreymon raised his hands and placed them together. He jumped in the air and spun rapidly, creating a fiery tornado.

He sped his way through the other Soulmon, leaving a slightly angered Barbamon looking at the digidestined.

Lopmon shivered in fear, joining Suzie in standing behind Tai. Barbamon took a step forward, making the humans step back, trying to keep their distance.

"You can't stay away from me forever." Barbamon taunted. "Kari has wished your destruction."

Tai growled quietly. "I'm getting sick of this."

Suzie looked at Tai's hands, clenched and shaking slightly. She made a promise to herself to be brave, and here she was, hiding behind Tai.

She took in a gulp of air, grabbed her digivice and held it to the sky. She ran ahead of Tai. "Bio-Merge Activate!"

Lopmon gathered her courage and jumped at Suzie. "Lopmon Bio-Merge to…Anubismon!"

Anubismon rushed to Barbamon, jumping in the air as the staff was spun, and pulled back a clenched hand and punched Barbamon in the head, forcing him to the ground.

Anubismon quickly backed away. "Kai, attack!"

"Tectonic Shift" GigaGaiamon roared, splitting the earth, sending large chunks from every direction. "Takuya! WarGreymon!"

Two large balls of fire were the last thing Barbamon saw before he was sent flying out of the arena.

Twenty tense seconds later, WarGreymon shrank down to Koromon while GigaGaiamon and Aldamon changed back to their human forms.

Mimi looked at Anubismon. "Are you guys going to separate?"

"Not yet." Anubismon replied. "Not until we're safe."

"Well, be careful you two." Takuya said. "Don't let your energy suddenly run out."

"Come on, we need to find the others." Tai said, holding his small pink digimon. "And I personally don't want to stay in this place."

Kai walked towards Tai, but fell through a sudden hole. Everyone ran to the hole, looking down at a wide-eyed Kai.

"You guys might want to come down here." He suggested.

Looking at each other, deciding to jump down, Tai passed Koromon to Kai, following instantly. Anubismon jumped down, splitting into Suzie and Lopmon after looking at their surroundings. Palmon used her vines to lower herself down. Mimi sat at the holes edge, ready to jump down. Takuya took her hand and helped her down. Tai Helped slow Mimi's descent. Takuya quickly jumped down, finding that they were at a beach.

He looked up at an angle and saw the coliseum walls but if he didn't know where to look, he wouldn't have known there was a portal there.

"So where now?" Takuya asked.

"There's a giant tree over here." Mimi called. "Let's head there. They may be some digi-life."

* * *

Ai woke with a hot sweat over her face. She looked around the campsite. It was still night, but she could see the faint light of the sunrise peaking from the lake's reflection.

She walked to the lake and splashed some water on her face. Her eyes watered as she remembered the feeling of dread from her already forgotten dream. "I want to go home." She whispered.

But she knew it was impossible. She knew she had to help everyone. She was sure everyone else wanted to go home as well.

She looked at her brother and digimon. She liked Impmon, but for some reason, she never felt like a real partner to him. Not like Mako. Mako and Impmon seemed made for each other. She looked over the digimon. She wanted a digimon she could have such a bond with.

She decided to take her mind off her thoughts and snuck away from the group to find something other than fish that she could eat.

She had left the digivice for Impmon with Mako. Just in case it was needed with the group. She looked around, truly taking in the sight of the digital world.

The only real place she had looked around was the beach when she and Mako had first arrived. Even that hadn't lasted long since Tai had shown up after only fifteen minutes.

She looked down at the ground and saw a blue apple. She picked it up, wondering why an apple would be blue.

She carefully inspected it. There were no bruises or little holes on it. She wiped it on her clothes, and took a small bite.

It was deliciously sweet and juicy, just how she liked her apples. She couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness wash over her.

She looked over at a tree and saw several orange and red mushrooms. She reached a hand to pick one up.

She held it in her hand, slowly putting it to her mouth.

"Don't eat it." Warned a voice. "It'll make you sick."

Ai looked around. "Sick?"

"Trust me kid." The voice, definitely a woman's, insisted. "Go back to your friends. Don't tell them what happened here."

Ai looked at the mushroom and threw it away. She began to walk away, but turned her head. "Whoever you are, thank you."

Watching her go, a figure in a red dress and purple gloves watched Ai go back, a tear falling down her face.

She made her way to the lake, soon to be questioned about her whereabouts by a very concerned digimon.

"Where were you Ai?"

"I woke up earlier and wanted a walk." Ai answered, walking past her brother.

Impmon walked to Ai. "Ai, are you alright?"

Ai looked down at the purple digimon. "I just had a bad dream Impmon, that's all. I'm alright, there's nothing to worry about."

Impmon looked at her face. Having lied frequently in the past, he could tell when someone was lying. He was surprised that Ai would lie so easily to him.

"What's the plan for today?" yawned a sleepy Jeri.

"First things first, we should try to find Tai and the others." Matt said.

"But we should also try to find the Demon Lords weaknesses." Izzy inputted.

"So what do we do?" Kazu asked. "We can't do both at the same."

Takato gulped. "As much as I hate to suggest this, maybe we should split up again?"

Matt and Izzy looked at each other. "It would be easier." Matt agreed with the young tamer.

"Not to mention we would cover more ground this way." Izzy added.

Everyone waited with anticipation as to what the orders would be. Matt and Izzy ultimately decided that after breakfast, with help of safe food gathered by the digimon, they would be divided into two groups.

One would try to find information and their other friends, whilst the others would try to somehow, defeat the Demon Lords.

Since Matt wanted to take on the Demon Lords, Joe had decided to go with his group in case of an emergency. Kazu wanted to go with Matt to help Guardromon digivolve higher and also to know his own limits. Saving Kari wouldn't hurt either, since that was the reason Koichi joined Matt's group. Zoe and Jeri took it upon themselves to watch over Ai and Mako, since they wanted to help the best they could. Takato wanted to keep Jeri safe, so against his own needs, he was the last person to join Matt's group.

Everyone else decided to go with Izzy, wanting to not fight unless they had no choice. Matt's group headed in one direction whilst Izzy's headed through the forest, with a chorus of 'Good Luck' and 'Be careful' filling the growing air.

* * *

Kari looked over the map of the region, noticing the four groupings. She sighed and folded her arms.

"Why the separation?" she asked herself.

She placed a hand over one of the groupings. A purple dot appeared. She reached with her fingers to the nearby group, making a green dot and a red dot appear. She looked over to the other groupings. She placed her thumb on one, forcing a second green dot to appear and with her little finger, made a red dot appear.

She brought her hands together, bringing the multi-coloured dots into one group, near a small grey patch.

Before she left the map, she barely noticed a gathering of white dots. She placed a digit on each dot and joined them with the small grouping she made. She smiled and left the room to find Daemon and Lilithmon.

She had a little journey to plan.

* * *

A blinding light paralysed TK as he walked, hand in hand with Davis. He felt his grip loosen, he called out to his friends. The light died down and he removed his hands from his eyes.

He was in a city instead of the forest he was in just five seconds ago. He looked around, Patamon falling off his head from the rapid movements. He held his partner, and began to walk around.

It reminded him of the city that his friend Andromon was in charge of. Except that there were digimon other than Guardromon as residents.

"What happened TK?" Patamon asked.

"I think we were transported here." TK answered. "But who transported us?"

TK looked around as he heard someone call his name. He saw his brother running towards him, Gabumon staying close.

"Matt?" TK asked. "I thought you went to fight."

"I did." Matt answered when he reached his brother. "But then this light appeared out of nowhere and suddenly I was here.

"And where is here blondie?" asked an irritated voice.

TK and Matt saw Impmon with Ai and Mako, looking worried. With good reason, they were all walking in separate locations, only to suddenly find themselves in a city.

Tommy, Suzie and Lopmon arrived from an alley and joined the displaced group. Since they were the only humans in the city, they did stand out. Mostly, the citizens were just surprised to see humans since some had never seen humans before.

Matt approached a digimon with an axe in its pumpkin head. "Excuse me Pumpkinmon?"

The digimon turned around and smiled. "Hey there. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell us where to go for some information?" Matt asked.

Pumpkinmon thought for a second. "You could try the information building, but it's run by a Numemon and he doesn't know where anything is."

"Then why's he running an information centre?" Impmon asked.

"It's the mayors decree that everyone reports to him for a job, whether you're good for it or not." Pumpkinmon replied. "That guy's got a Meramon as a fire fighter and a Seadramon as the head chef in a restaurant that's not allowed to serve sushi!"

"That does sound a little weird." TK acknowledged.

"Let's go see this mayor." Matt suggested.

So together, they followed Pumpkinmon's directions to the edge of town where they found the house of the mayor.

TK knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a small animal digimon floating on a cloud.

"May I help you?" it asked.

"We'd like to see the mayor." Matt answered. "We would like to ask about the possibility of becoming citizens here."

"I shall ask if he is willing to see you." The digimon bowed, and closed the door.

Tommy looked at Matt. "Why did you say that?"

"I'm hoping he'll let us in so we can talk some sense into him." Matt answered. "And we can also see what kind of digimon ruins a town like this."

The door opened again, and the floating digimon appeared. "The mayor is willing to see you for ten minutes only. Make them count." The digimon opened the door and everyone walked in.

Inside, it looked like a simple house. A spiral staircase was in front of them leading up to the next floor. Pictures of whom they presumed to be the mayor lined the magnolia walls; he seemed to be a single man.

"He looks human." Tommy noted.

"Don't let that fool you." TK warned. "Some of our digimon enemies have had the ability to look human."

"So then this mayor…?" Impmon asked.

"Just be on guard." Matt finished.

"What are you waiting for?" the digimon butler asked. "Go up the staircase. It's the only room up there."

The digidestined hurried up the stairs and entered the large office of the mayor.

* * *

"Suzie!" Mimi called for the tenth time, with no response.

"It's no use Mimi." Takuya sighed. "She's gone. That light-thingy took her."

"Well, wherever she disappeared to, Lopmon went with her." Tai said. ""We have more of a reason to get to that tree. Hopefully, if anyone is living there, they may be able to tell us what happened to Suzie."

"Is there any way we can go faster?" Mimi asked.

"I suppose if I become BurningGreymon, I could carry you." Takuya thought aloud, grabbing his digivice and transforming into BurningGreymon.

Kai turned into GigaGaiamon and flew alongside. "We should get there in no time."

"Five minutes tops." BurningGreymon answered.

The tree grew larger, signalling their arrival. About thirty feet from the tree's base, BurningGreymon and GigaGaiamon shed their digimon forms.

"Come on." Tai said, Agumon by his side. They found a hole in the bottom of the tree and walked in. "Be on guard. We don't know what we might face."

A staircase with torches lighting the way up to the daylight above was all the decorations there were.

"Hasn't the digital world heard of elevators?" Mimi sighed.

"Not now Mimi." Tai whispered.

"Well, it's a valid point." Mimi huffed, Tai alarmed that Mimi heard him.

"Let's not focus on that now." Takuya said, being the first to exit the trunk. He looked at the stone buildings, looking completely out of place inside a giant tree.

"Not what I expected." Kai said. "Even though I'm starting to realize that everything is not what it seems."

"That's a good rule to remember." Agumon agreed.

"So where do we go now?" Palmon asked.

"Mimi and I will look over here." Tai said. "Kai, you and Takuya take a look over there."

Tai and Mimi looked around the buildings. "Tai, what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure Mimi." Tai answered. "But as we all know, we'll find it when we find it."

"And that's what worries me." Mimi replied. "Wherever we go, a big bad destroys everything. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, even the Dark Masters."

"We always try to prevent destruction." Tai reminded her. "It just doesn't go the way we planned."

"There's nothing suspicious here." Palmon observed.

"You're right Palmon." Tai said.

"I am?" Palmon asked, surprised.

"Yes, you are." He repeated, looking serious. "There's nothing suspicious here because there's no-one around. Except us."

"So what do we do Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai looked around, looking for anything different or out of place.

Stone buildings in a tree, no-one around except them, a small hut made of leaves and twigs. Tai took a double-take.

"Guys, over here."

Mimi and the two digimon looked over at Tai and saw the hut. They slowly walked to the hut, anticipating danger with every step. As they approached, they heard voices inside, arguing. Tai peeked inside to see three digimon close to fighting each other.

"They need to get along." Mimi observed.

Tai stepped inside. "Stop arguing."

The three digimon looked at him. "What do you want?"

Tai stepped back slightly. "Geez, sorry. I was only wondering if you could help us."

"What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Someone was taken from us in a bright light." Mimi answered.

"We saw the light. It was an immense power. And it will only grow."

"Who are you guys?" Agumon asked.

"We are the fortune-teller trio." The smallest replied. "I am Shamanmon. These are my colleagues Baronmon, and Sepikmon. We each govern an aspect of time."

"What?" Palmon asked.

"Past, present and future?" Mimi asked.

"Exactly." Baronmon said. "I look into the past. Sepikmon tells of the present and Shamanmon foretells the future."

"So what's happening now then?" Tai huffed.

"The land is changing." Sepikmon answered.

"Duh." Mimi whispered.

"I mean, what is causing the land to change?" Tai repeated.

Baronmon pulled out a crystal ball and gazed into it. "I cannot see. The vision is cloudy."

"Shouldn't you leave this city then?" Mimi asked.

"City?" Shamanmon walked to the doorway. An audible gasp filled the room.

"Told you." Mimi smiled.

"We're not in a city." Shamanmon shook his head.

"What?" Tai asked, running to the door.

Shamanmon was right, they were not in a city. Without anyone feeling or seeing anything, they had been transported to an island in the ocean.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tai sighed.

* * *

"Don't worry Jeri." Takato soothed his friend. "Remember back in our digital world? Those pink things that send us to other areas? It could be something as simple as that."

"It's not the same Takato." Jeri argued, taking out her digivice. "I'm not getting a read on their position."

"If we're too far away, there's not going to be a signal." Kazu added. "Think of it as a Wi-Fi signal. If you're too far away from the network you want, you're not going to find it."

Jeri sighed. She felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up to the consoling face of her digimon. She looked down at her feet.

Zoe jogged slightly to Joe's side. "Joe, how are we going to fight those guys separated when we couldn't stand against some of them when we were together?"

Joe sighed. "I don't know Zoe. But we'll find a way."

"I hope so." Zoe said quietly.

* * *

Izzy typed away on his computer, trying to find Tommy's digivice signal.

"Any luck?" Yutaka asked.

Izzy shook his head. "Sorry Yutaka, he's nowhere near here. I'm just going to zoom out now." Izzy zoomed out on his computer and found tommy signal, along with nine others in the area.

"That's odd." Izzy observed.

"What is?" Yutaka asked, looking over Izzy's shoulder. He saw the dots. "Ok, I get that that is Tommy, but who is everyone else?"

"My guess is that five of them must be the original digidestined. You know, Psychemon and the others."

"So Kari didn't destroy them?" Yolei asked, relieved that Kari hadn't crossed that line yet.

"My guess is that she thought she did, or at the very least, she just wanted them away." Izzy said.

"How far away are Tommy and the others?" Ryo asked.

Izzy typed a little and read the results. "About a day and a half. Without rest."

Ryo looked at Cyberdramon, having a silent conversation with him. They both nodded. "What direction are they?"

Izzy turned around, finding his bearings. "That way."

Ryo waved a hand and walked away. "Ok thanks. See you guys later."

"Where do you think you're going?" Yolei snapped.

"I'm going to find Tommy and the others. You guys see of you can find some info on the Demon Lords." Ryo instructed.

"Ryo, you can't go alone." Kenta protested. "You were lost in the digital world for a year before we found you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't alone." Ryo smiled. "Cyberdramon was with me."

"And he's not going to be alone now either." Yutaka said. "I'm going with him. I want to find my brother."

Izzy saw the determination in Yutaka's eyes. "Alright. Just be careful."

Ken looked at Yolei. He knew what she wanted to do. Yutaka and Ryo were already walking away. He grabbed Yolei's shoulders and kissed her. "Go with them. I'll be fine."

Yolei looked at him, unsure why he said that. "Ken?"

Ken smiled. "Just go. I'll see you later. I promise."

Yolei nodded, and with Hawkmon, ran after Ryo and Yutaka. Cody saw Yolei running after the two boys.

"And I thought we were best sticking together, not separating so it would be easier for the Demon Lords to pick us off." He complained.

"I know Cody." Izzy said. "But if they find Tommy and the others, then we'll be slowly getting back together. When my group were fighting the Dark Masters, due to different feelings, we split up. We were still able to fight Puppetmon and Machinedramon."

"Yeah, that's true." Kenta remembered.

"Come on." Izzy said. "We've got a long way to go."

* * *

Matt and TK looked around for any signs the Mayor was anything bad. They couldn't see anything.

An oak table was in the centre of the room, on a large square rug. Two three seated sofas were placed at right-angles of each other.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Called an aged voice. "I'll be out in a minute."

They looked at the sofas and sat down. Everyone looked around, looking for anything out of place. Ai took a double-take at a picture near what she thought was the mayor's desk. She stood up and walked over. Impmon jumped up and followed her.

"Ai? What is it?" Impmon asked. She picked up the picture and showed the purple digimon. "It's just a picture of the mayor."

Ai put the picture in the light and tilted it at an angle. Impmon's eyes widened as the picture revealed a second image.

"Now where was I?" the aged voice asked.

Ai quickly put the photo down and Impmon and she rushed back to their place with Mako.

The mayor looked just like his pictures. He looked completely human. He had brown hair, which was starting to grey at the roots. His moustache was bold and his eyes were kind. He wore a black suit with an orange tie tucked into his jacket.

"Nice to meet you all." The mayor smiled, sitting down at his desk. "Save the formalities and call me Devon." He looked at them all and stopped when he saw Patamon resting on TK's head.

"Excuse me Devon, but we were wondering if you would be able to help us?" Matt asked.

"How so?" Devon cupped his hands and rested them on his desk.

"We were brought here by a blinding light and we were wondering if you have any idea what digimon has that kind of power." Matt explained.

"I'm afraid I cannot think of anything." Devon shook his head.

"I want to know about the way the jobs are given." Tommy inputted.

"It's simple." Devon answered. "I know what jobs are needed and I tell the digimon that requires a job that the job is theirs."

"But some of the digimon think that the jobs may better suited for other digimon." Matt said. "Some think that Meramon may be better suited in a cooking capacity and Seadramon to fight fires. And Numemon has no sense of direction so why is he in the information industry?"

Patamon looked at Devon. Something deep inside him clicked and he jumped from TK's head and flew in front of him.

"Patamon, what is it?" TK asked.

"There's something about him." Patamon replied. "I don't know what it is. There's just something."

TK grabbed his digimon. "Well, forget about it." He insisted. "Sorry about that."

Devon smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's quite alright." Devon looked at the clock. "Oh my, I almost forgot! I have a meeting in ten minutes. I must prepare for it. I'm so sorry about this."

Matt stood up, everyone else following suit. "It's quite alright. We understand."

"Tapirmon!" Devon called.

The digimon from before glided up the stairs and into the room. "You called?"

"Please show our guests out."

Tapirmon bowed. "At once. Follow me."

After being shown out, the group started to walk away when Ai stopped and looked behind herself.

"What is it?" Suzie asked.

"The picture." She replied.

"What picture?" Tommy asked.

Ai faced the group. "There was a picture. I held it at an angle and it changed."

"Changed to what?" Matt asked.

Inside, Tapirmon looked at the children, looking back at the house. "They're still there."

Devon looked out of the window. "Indeed. I wonder why?"

Tapirmon looked at Devon. "Pardon me for asking, but is there a slight possibility that they could still be here due to an accidental misspoken word?"

Devon looked down at the digimon. "I don't think so. There's nothing I could have done." Devon recalled, then walked over to his desk.

"Mayor?" Tapirmon asked, unsure what he meant.

Devon looked at the picture that Ai had earlier looked at. He picked it up and moved it to angle, revealing a second image.

Devon looked out of the window, taking particular notice on Patamon and TK.

"I want that boy. The one with the Patamon." Devon told the small digimon.

Tapirmon watched Devon as he began to mutter.

"Mayor, may I suggest that you forget about the boy?" Tapirmon spoke. "It would be a futile gesture on your part."

"I shall not!" Devon bellowed. "I want the boy!"

Tapirmon backed away at the tone Devon was using. Tapirmon backed to the stairwell. Devon looked at Tapirmon, cowering in fear.

Tapirmon saw Devon gain a wicked smirk and red covered the entirety of his eyeballs. "I always get what I want."

"Mayor?"

"That's not my name." Devon sneered.

Back outside, Matt knocked on the door. "Hello? Tapirmon? Devon?" A minute later, he faced the group. "Something's wrong."

"We've got to bust in." TK said, as he grabbed his digivice.

In a flash of light, Angemon hovered in place. Tommy spirit-evolved and froze the door. Angemon readied his staff and slammed the door. The door shattered and everyone walked in.

"Hello?" Matt called.

"Up here." Called a voice.

Everyone looked upstairs. The voice sounded like Devon's but it was filled with a lot of hatred and malice.

"Tommy, stay down here with Suzie, Ai &amp; Mako." Matt instructed. "TK and I will go upstairs."

"We want to help." Mako insisted.

TK knelt down. "Listen Mako. The only reason we want you to stay down here is because you're so new to this responsibility. If something goes wrong up there, I want you to get Suzie and Ai and run away as fast as you can."

"We can't." Lopmon said. "What if you need help?"

"That's why we're trusting you and Impmon to make sure they get to safety." Matt smiled.

Matt and TK walked upstairs, Gabumon and Angemon keeping guard. The room was disturbed, as if a battle had taken place.

"What happened here?" TK asked aloud.

"I don't know." Matt replied. "Just be careful."

"Hello?" Angemon called. "Devon? Are you hurt?"

"Is someone there?" called a voice.

"Devon?" Matt asked.

From the back room, Devon emerged and looked at the brothers. He had a sinister look about him. "So you came back?"

"We were worried." TK said. "We heard a loud noise and came to see if you needed help."

"Well, I'm touched by your concern, but I can handle myself." Devon responded.

Matt looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Tapirmon?"

TK looked around. The little digimon was nowhere to be seen. TK looked at Devon. "Where is he?"

"He's on a break." Devon said quickly.

"You said that a little too quickly." Matt accused.

Angemon pointed his staff. "Who are you?"

"I am the Mayor of this city." Devon insisted.

"That's who you are." Angemon said. "I want to know _who _you are!"

"You want to know?" Devon asked. "Very well." Devon stood back and outstretched his arms.

Dark clouds swirled up and surrounded him. Large red wings erupted out of his back. He grew in size to a head above Angemon. His face peeled away, revealing a golden mask with six eye-holes and horns. His hands cracked as they changed into gold-tipped claws on wrapped in red small bands. His body changed to a muscular silver one with red orbs going up his left side. His shoes were now boots with two spikes coming from the tips. "I am NeoDevimon!"

Matt sighed. "You've got to kidding me."

"No such luck." NeoDevimon sneered, his six green eyes glowed behind his mask.

He raised a hand and reached for TK. Angemon dove in front, using his staff as leverage between himself and the evil. "Get out of here." He strained.

"Never." TK spat, his crest around his neck glowing.

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

Gabumon jumped behind NeoDevimon and glowed yellow with Matt's crest glowing also. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

NeoDevimon laughed. "You think a little transformation is enough to scare me?"

"Maybe not." WereGarurumon agreed.

"But we intend to defeat you." MagnaAngemon finished. "Matt, get TK out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" NeoDevimon called. "Guilty Claw!"

His hands extended fast, glowing red. MagnaAngemon used the small purple sword on his right hand to block the attack. "You may be good, but you have no power against Excalibur."

"I've always wondered what that sword was." TK muttered.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon jumped for NeoDevimon and crossed his hands, creating a red 'X' shape.

NeoDevimon spun around, spinning his arm, destroying the attack. He grabbed the werewolf digimon and spun again, throwing him into MagnaAngemon.

TK wanted to run to his digimon but Matt held him back. "TK, he can handle himself. We've got to get out of here."

TK looked back at his digimon. MagnaAngemon saw TK's concern. "Just go. We'll be fine."

Against his own heart, he knew he had to run. He followed Matt down the stairs and ran for the door. A loud howl from upstairs drew their attention. Matt's eyes watered hearing his partner howling in pain.

"Come on Matt." TK said. "We have no choice."

Matt opened the door and the brothers ran outside. Glass shattered upstairs and showered over the boys.

When the glass stopped falling, the brothers looked up and saw MagnaAngemon and NeoDevimon floating in the sky.

MagnaAngemon flew out of the way of one of NeoDevimon's claws. MagnaAngemon looked down to the ground. He saw the retreating forms of Matt and TK. He smiled slightly but NeoDevimon dived down for the boys himself.

WereGarurumon called out and MagnaAngemon knew he wouldn't make it in time but he still dived down, trying his best.

NeoDevimon could taste TK as he got closer and closer. Just as he made a grab for the boy, something tiny and fast hit his hand, causing him to retract.

He spun around to see three of the four other children with a large white-furred beast and an adult sized digimon holding a gun, smoke still visible from the barrel. "Leave the children alone."

NeoDevimon touched down to the ground and looked at the digimon. "Beelzemon, why are you protecting the humans?"

"Because I want to." Beelzemon replied.

"But you hate humans." NeoDevimon insisted.

"He must think you're the Demon Lord Beelzemon." Mako whispered.

"I told you to leave them alone." Beelzemon repeated, stopping NeoDevimon from reaching for Suzie.

"There's something different about you." NeoDevimon realised.

Beelzemon gulped down as Lopmon stood in front of Suzie, ready to protect her. MagnaAngemon stood on the ground behind NeoDevimon, WereGarurumon joining him. NeoDevimon raised his arms over Beelzemon. He lowered them.

"You are not the Beelzemon I know." NeoDevimon said. "You absolutely stink of humanity."

NeoDevimon stepped forward. Lopmon fired a round of her 'Blazing Ice' to keep the evil digimon away.

NeoDevimon outstretched his arms and spun around. "Guilty Claw!"

The digimon protected the humans, taking the full force of the attack. The attack made the digimon lose their strength and forced them to de-digivolve to their lower forms.

"Now, for the humans." NeoDevimon sneered.

He raised his claw over Ai. He brought it down as purple bandages wrapped around his claw, stopping his movements. He turned around to see a half woman-half spider pulling on the bandages. He used his other claw to rip the bandages, sending the newcomer back a few inches.

"Sorry. No destroying little girls for you."

TK instantly recognised the newcomer. "Arukenimon?"

Arukenimon looked at TK. "Hey there kid. How's it going?" she pushed herself back up.

"You know me?" TK asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do." Arukenimon replied. "Don't worry, I'm on your side for once."

TK scowled. "I find that hard to believe."

NeoDevimon went to swipe at TK, the still tired Tokomon trying to push himself up. Arukenimon jumped the distance, grabbed Tokomon and TK and jumped clear out of the way.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

"For this battle? Yes." He replied quickly.

She changed to her human form and bit off some of her long silver hair. "Spirit Needle!"

The hairs straightened out like cardboard. She let go and they fired straight for NeoDevimon. They stuck in him, causing him to scream in pain, even more so when the needles began to push themselves in.

She smiled. "Come on everyone, let's move."

Everyone began to move, staying clear of NeoDevimon. Arukenimon led them to a less populated area, with five other human children waiting in the shadows.

"That was close." Arukenimon gasped for breath. She looked at the surprised faces of the five children. She turned around and realised what she had done. "Oops. I didn't have time to think."

Matt looked into the shadows and saw the children. "Who are you?"

Arukenimon looked around and backed away as one of the children walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a thin long-sleeved brown T-Shirt and black jeans and white trainers. Matt looked at the boy.

"You look like me." He observed. "When I was younger anyway."

The other four children walked out of the shadows. One wore a bobcat haircut, blue jeans, black boots and a red, short-sleeved T-Shirt. Another had a blue skirt with a large white frill along the bottom. She wore a pink cardigan over a white T-Shirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with the bobble pushing her hair up and letting the rest fall slightly.

The third had a large head of blonde hair, was wearing a torn blue T-Shirt with the left sleeve long and the right sleeve ripped. He had knee high socks and black slip-on trainers and a pair of black material shorts. The final wore a pair of green shorts and a baggy white hoodie, small black 'dress' shoes and a round sun-hat.

"Well, this is unexpected." TK said.

"Great." Matt sighed. "More digidestined?"

The 'Matt look-a-like' stepped forward. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"My name is Hiro." He introduced. "This is my digidestined group."

"Nice to meet you." Tommy smiled.

"Wish I could say the same." Hiro replied. "There's a dark power in this city. We're trying to find it."

"They found it." Arukenimon said. "It's a NeoDevimon."

"NeoDevimon?" the large head of blonde hair asked.

A loud scream drew everyone's attention. Matt stepped forward. "Leave this to us."

Hiro stepped forward. "No, we're helping too."

Matt looked down at Hiro. "Sorry kid. But there's only one digimon on your side, and we've got four."

"Did you forget that we're digidestined as well?" Hiro asked, a little irritated.

"Well, where are your digimon?" Matt asked, knowing they weren't around.

"They're looking around the town." He replied. "Don't start with me."

NeoDevimon crashed onto the ground, scaring Ai and Mako. Beelzemon launched a right punch on NeoDevimon's golden mask. NeoDevimon steadied himself and replied with a punch of his own.

"We have to get out of here." Korikakumon insisted.

"He's right." Tsunomon agreed. "Just run Matt."

NeoDevimon delivered a spin-kick to Beelzemon's chest, forcing him to ground and de-digivolving to Impmon. He then quickly grabbed Ai and lifted her off the ground.

"Ai!" Mako called. "Impmon, help her!"

"I'm too tired." Impmon replied. "But I'll try."

Arukenimon stood in front. "Don't waste your strength. I'll get her."

"You think you can get her?" NeoDevimon taunted. "Try it ugly."

Arukenimon snarled. She changed into her spider-form and jumped in the air. NeoDevimon moved Ai away from her and pointed a claw at Arukenimon. "Guilty Claw!"

The claw shot forward but Arukenimon used her legs and jumped onto the claw and jumped behind NeoDevimon. She spun around and used her thread to wrap around Ai. She yanked the threads and flung Ai into the air. The spider digimon jumped in the air and caught her, placing her safely with the other digidestined.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ai gasped.

NeoDevimon roared. Everyone turned to face him.

He raised his arms above his head and looked to the sky. He glowed with a fiery orange aura.

"By the power of the seven, I call from below the heavens!" NeoDevimon called. Everyone braced themselves for what could happen. "To rid these insects from my path, I call on Daemon, Demon Lord of Wrath!"

"I'm not an insect!" Arukenimon called. "I have eight legs! I'm an arachnid you idiot!"

Dark clouds swirled above NeoDevimon and dropped to the ground. The column of smoke cleared, revealing a red cloaked digimon with two white horns and purple hands.

"Who dares summon me?" the being demanded.

"I do." NeoDevimon admitted. "Lord Daemon."

"Daemon?" Impmon asked. "You looked different."

"I prefer this form. It's more elegant." Daemon turned to face NeoDevimon. "Now, surely you must know the price for summoning me."

"Price?" TK asked.

Daemon raised his hands and aimed them at NeoDevimon. "Evil Inferno!"

Two streams of intense flames erupted and engulfed NeoDevimon. His screams of pain filled the air as he was reduced to nothing. Daemon faced the group, his hands still giving off small parts of smoke.

"I am glad however that he summoned me to your location." Daemon revealed.

Tokomon and Tsunomon jumped out of their partners arms and landed on the floor. "Are you guys crazy?!" Hiro called. "You have no chance against him!"

"At least someone knows what they're talking about." Daemon sneered.

Daemon rose into the air, arms outstretched. His red cloak was shredded as he changed into his true demonic form. He landed onto the ground with a loud bang.

"I prefer the other one." Mako said.

Daemon lifted an arm and reached for Arukenimon. He picked her up and looked at her. "Now then, what shall be your final wish?"

Arukenimon's mind flashed back to the last digimon who wanted to hear her wishes. "No, not again!"

"Leave her alone!" Ai called.

She took a step forward but Arukenimon raised her hand. "No! Stay where you are."

"But…" Ai started.

"I've gone through this before." Arukenimon panted. "I can do it again."

Suzie quickly grabbed a card and swiped it. "Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!"

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to…Antylamon!"

The large rabbit digimon looked down at Daemon. "Let her go."

"Shut your mouth carrot eater!" Daemon snapped. He turned his attention to his prisoner. "Now, about your final wish?"

Arukenimon raised her arms and changed to her human form. She slid out of his hand and dropped to the floor. She rolled away from Daemon's stamping foot, just missing it and ran to the group.

"That's not going to save you for long." Daemon snarled.

"Long enough." Arukenimon said back.

Hiro stood forward. "That's it. I'm done taking a back seat."

"Hiro, you can't fight. Where's your digimon?" TK asked.

Hiro looked behind Daemon and smirked. "They're right behind him." He pointed.

Daemon looked behind himself and saw five mega level digimon; Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Piedmon, Devitamamon and Puppetmon. Matt looked at the digimon and them looked back at Hiro's group.

"There's no way…" he started.

Hiro looked at Daemon. "Listen up you freak." Daemon turned back and looked at Hiro. "You can threaten anyone you like; Arukenimon, innocent digimon. You can torture them all you like." Hiro looked at Matt and TK, then back to Daemon. "But I'll tell you this much. No-one, and I mean no-one threatens my sons. Machinedramon!"

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon fired his attack and landed a direct hit.

"What is going on?" TK asked.

Matt looked at Hiro. "Ask our father."

TK looked at Hiro, meeting his eyes. "Dad?"

"Hi TK." Hiro gave a weak smile. "Even we're not sure."

Matt looked at the group. He instantly knew that the other boy was Adam. He observed their faces and knew who was who. "So, this is what the original digidestined actually look like."

"Guys?" Felisha pointed.

The smoke cleared, revealing a very much undamaged, and angry, Daemon. He growled at the mechanical digimon. As he took a step forward, four sharp stinging pains hit his left leg.

"That's far enough." Piedmon told him.

"I take orders from no-one." Daemon roared, picking up Devitamamon and throwing him at the clown.

Lenora and Felisha ran to their digimon's side. Puppetmon jumped in the air and swung his hammer, sending small bursts of energy to Daemon. He swatted them away as if they were mere droplets of water.

MetalSeadramon moved forward and coiled his body tightly around the digimon. He pointed his nose as close to Daemon as he could. "River of Power!"

A rush of energy erupted and covered Daemon's head, completely shadowing him. The attack ended with Daemon head-butting the serpentine digimon.

MetalSeadramon fell to the ground, with Adam running to his side. Only Machinedramon and Puppetmon were left to fight.

Mira felt her digivice begin to vibrate. She looked at it, seeing the same symbol as before. "Digidestined." Came a familiar female voice.

"Lady Ophanimon?" Korikakumon asked.

"It is good to hear a familiar voice." The voice confirmed. "I am sorry to tell you all this, but this is the time of the difficult choice. Now will determine how many losses there are."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"The five of you have met the trio of fortune-telling digimon." Ophanimon reminded. "The time for their prophecy is now. Which path will you choose?"

The symbol faded and her digivice fell silent. Mira looked around. "Guys?"

Hiro, or Hiroaki since his identity was revealed, looked at Machinedramon. He met the hollow eyes of his digimon.

"Hiroaki?" he asked.

Hiroaki looked at his shoes. He looked back up. "Tommy, would you be able to carry everyone away from here?"

Korikakumon looked around. "I think so."

"Then do it." He ordered.

"What?" Matt asked. "We're not leaving."

"Yes, you are." Hiroaki insisted. "Tommy, I want you to hold Matt and TK. They'll struggle but do not let go."

Matt and TK heard the tone their dad was using. They knew this was serious. They began to move forward but large hands wrapped around them.

Impmon helped Ai and Mako onto Korikakumon. "Hold tight kids." Antylamon picked up Suzie in one hand and Tsunomon and Tokomon in the other.

Arukenimon perched herself on Korikakumon's shoulder. "Come on." She urged. "You can still get away."

"No. It's either this, or more people die." Hiroaki told her.

"No-one has to die." Matt screamed. "Please dad, don't do this!"

"I've got to. We've got to." Hiroaki told his son. "It's the only way."

Matt looked at his brother, eyes shut tightly, his mouth quivering. Matt looked back. "Please, don't."

Hiroaki looked away. "Tommy, Antylamon, get going. Before it's too late."

"No don't!" Matt called. He began to struggle against Korikakumon's hand. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"I can't." came the gruff reply. "He told me not to."

"I don't care." Matt argued. "Let me go now! I want to go help my father!"

"Yamato!"

Matt looked over to a tear-filled Hiroaki. "Dad?"

"Don't argue with me." He said. "Sure enough my body's younger than yours, but I am still your father."

"You can't leave." Matt begged, tears flowing freely.

"Your safety is more important." Hiroaki told him. "Please Tommy, take them away."

Cries of pain filled the air. The five mega digimon had been reduced to their rookie stages. They were badly beaten but not willing to give up yet.

"We can't let Daemon get away." Psychemon strained.

"We have to get time for the others to escape." SnowAgumon agreed.

Daemon walked towards Korikakumon and Antylamon. The five rookie digimon fired their attacks at an attempt to slow down Daemon. He turned around and growled at the rookie digimon. Daemon raised his hands above his head.

TK opened his eyes. "Dad, you don't have to do this."

Hiroaki took one final look at his sons. "Yes, I do." He turned away, unable to face his sons anymore. "Look after each other. Tell your mother that I'm sorry. My dreams got the better of me after all."

Daemon quickly turned around and threw his hands down, throwing his flames towards Korikakumon and Antylamon.

Suzie looked through cards and saw one with a shield she knew was safe. "Digi-Modify! Taomon's Talisman Spell Activate!"

Antylamon opened her mouth and exhaled, creating a shield around herself and Korikakumon. The flames hit the shield, severely testing the shield's strength.

"Keep it up Antylamon." Suzie encouraged.

"I'm trying Suzie." Antylamon said.

Hiroaki, Psychemon and everyone else ran around Daemon and stood in-between him and those in the shield. "Leave them alone."

"You dare to stand in the way of me and my prey?" Daemon asked. "Very well."

"No." TK realised what was about to happen. "No!"

Hiroaki closed his eyes. "Goodbye Nancy." He whispered with a serene smile.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon called.

Daemon thrust his hands to the ten unprotected beings. The flames exploded upon hitting the ground, then died down, revealing only five piles of ash.

Antylamon quickly imagined the shield moving away, and the shield did just that.

Matt and TK instantly broke down in Korikakumon's hands. Ai, Mako and Suzie turned away from the scene. Impmon used the red bandana around his neck to wipe away the tears from his own eyes. Arukenimon looked to the sky, her eyes tightly shut. Not allowing a tear to fall.

Sure, she had caused carnage and destruction when she was in her old dimension, but to see human beings be reduced to piles of ash. This was something that she was never prepared for.

Tsunomon and Tokomon looked at each other. Despite their hopes and wishes, they knew that humans could not be reborn, like digimon could.

Daemon looked at the shield in the distance. He knew it was too far away. "You shall live another day digidestined." Daemon changed back into his cloaked form. "Until we meet again."

* * *

I hope the sacrifice was written ok. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think.


	39. Arc 4 Enemy Exposed: In Memoriam

Author's Notes

Come on guys, where's my reviews?

Also, i have created a page on facebook just for you guys. please like it and who knows, i may give out some previews...

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

Davis and his group were still walking through the forest when Davis fell to the floor.

"Davis, are you alright?" Veemon asked.

"I think so." He replied. "I don't know what happened."

"Does anything hurt?" Jun asked.

"My chest hurts a little, but that's it." Davis replied.

"Well, come on then." Rika insisted. "If we're going to find TK, we need to find this digimon that's supposed to help us."

Timbermon let go of another tree. "There's only about ten minutes before we get to the outskirts of the town."

"About time too." Koji muttered.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, they could see a small town, surrounded by white fences. They walked to the outskirts and looked up at the pure white gates.

"Pearly white gates?" Koji asked. "Ok, who died and took the rest of us with them?"

"Come on." Sora said, knocking on the gates.

"Why did you knock on the gates?" Timbermon asked.

"Because a town surrounded like this generally is big on security." She answered. "And I'd lose the digimon form. It could scare them."

"What about Renamon and Biyomon and the others?" Timbermon moaned.

"We're normal digimon." Renamon clarified. "You're a warrior. If the digimon in this town recognise you, it may create some unwanted fear."

Timbermon sighed and shed his digimon form. "Fine."

"It's for the best." Koji said as the gates began to slowly open.

A digimon easily recognised by everyone looked down at the group. "What business do you have in our pure town?"

"Come on Angemon, can't you just let us in?" Koji huffed.

"I'm sorry, but that alone is not enough." Angemon replied, blocking their entrance with his staff.

Sora showed him her digivice. "Would the fact that we're the digidestined do anything?"

Angemon shook his head. "I'm sorry. The digivice are good credentials, but it is still not enough to enter our town."

Davis walked to Angemon. "Listen, someone close to me has been taken in a blinding light and another of my friends has been corrupted by the Demon Lords. We came here because we want to defeat the Demon Lords and because our friend Shinya here heard that there may be a digimon in your town who may be able to help us."

Angemon looked down at Davis and smiled. "I'm amazed by the honesty and the determination in your heart. Very well young one, you may enter." Everyone took a step forward but Angemon blocked the way with his staff. "However, I cannot you allow you all access. Young one, you must choose three companions."

Davis looked over the others. Jun and Rika stepped forward. "Are you guys sure?"

"Davis, I'm your sister." Jun replied. "I'm sticking with you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned." Rika said, she then smirked. "Besides, I'd rather be in a town where there could be some surprising action."

Angemon looked at Rika. "I doubt that young lady. Our town is highly protected against any negative influences."

"You never know Angemon." Henry said.

"I guess I'll go in." JP said.

Shinya moaned since all the places had been filled.

"Shinya, we could use your talents in the forest." Henry told him.

"It doesn't matter who goes where." Koji said. "As long as we help each other. That's what we do, right?" He looked at Shinya, forcing a smile on his face. He looked back at the group. "Just be careful."

"We will." Jun said.

Together, the four chosen to enter the city followed Angemon in and watched him close the gates to the city.

Almost instantly, the gates opened again, only for the remaining group to be greeted by an intimidating digimon in the form of a Devimon.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Didn't an Angemon just close the gates?" Sora asked.

"What?" Devimon asked, offended. "No Angemon reside in this town."

"But an Angemon just closed these gates." Koji insisted.

"Not from our town." Devimon answered.

"What does that mean?" JP asked aloud.

Only one answer came to Henry's mind. "The two towns share the same space."

"Wait, did you say two towns?" Devimon asked. The digidestined looked at Devimon. "There is a small rumour about this space."

"What rumour?" Koji asked.

"Follow me." Devimon instructed. Cautiously, the four digidestined followed the dark digimon into the town.

* * *

Joe's small group made their way through a small cave. Kazu and Guardromon headed the party, using Guardromon's light to help guide the way.

"How much farther?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." Joe answered.

Koichi looked ahead. He studied the darkness surrounding the light. He walked up to Guardromon. "Hey Guardromon? Can your senses detect anything ahead?"

Guardromon beeped and looked at Koichi. "Sorry, I cannot sense anything."

"Is there something wrong Koichi?" Kazu asked.

"I'm not sure. Just be on guard." Koichi warned.

Takato looked at Guilmon. "How about you boy? Anything?"

Guilmon sniffed the air. "I smell food."

"Food?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah. I smell delicious bread." Guilmon sounded happy.

Leomon laughed. "I can't believe how much I missed that."

"Come on Guilmon. Lead the way." Joe instructed.

Guilmon levelled out with Guardromon and used his nose to help navigate through the tunnel.

* * *

"We would have to come through the desert." Yolei complained, wiping another round of sweat from her forehead.

"You didn't have to come Yolei." Ryo reminded.

"Yeah, no-one forced you." Yutaka agreed.

Yolei glared at Yutaka. "Yeah, but I wanted to come." She answered. "If Kari's evil now, then what does that mean for Hawkmon?"

"What do you mean?" Yutaka asked, taking off his shirt, succumbing to the heat. He wrapped the sleeves around his waist. "Hawkmon is your digimon."

"Remember when Aquilamon and Gatomon combined to make Silphymon? Without Gatomon, the champion level is as high as Hawkmon will ever be." Yolei sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ryo quickly agreed.

"What?" Yolei asked, shocked.

"That's all he will be able to do." He replied. "If you keep thinking that way. Look at Tai's group. They didn't think their digimon had a level above ultimate until WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon arrived. It's just a matter of time." He smiled.

Yolei looked down at her digimon. "He could reach ultimate without Gatomon's help?"

"Angemon can digivolve to MagnaAngemon, can't he?" Ryo smiled.

"Something to look forward to." Yutaka interrupted. "As well as some shade. Isn't there anything nearby?"

The landscape was vast with sand and nothing in sight. Not even a cactus.

"Great. And we don't have any tall digimon with us." Yolei moaned.

"Is that all you ever do?" Yutaka sighed. "Listen, we're not going to get any further and our situation is not going to get any better with you complaining all the time."

"It can't harm." Yolei muttered.

"Yolei, may I suggest, in your words, that you cram it?" Hawkmon spoke. Yolei looked wide-eyed at her digimon. "Sorry."

"I'm surprised you'd say something like that." Yolei smiled. "You're always so proper and respectful."

"Needs must." Hawkmon blushed. "Cyberdramon, what's your champion form?"

"An Airdramon." Cyberdramon replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe if I digivolve to Aquilamon, I can carry Yolei and Yutaka while you carry Ryo and we can also get a bird's eye view."

"Well, I can carry Ryo as I am." Cyberdramon replied.

"In that case, I shall digivolve now." With a bright light from Yolei's digivice, Hawkmon digivolved into Aquilamon. "Alright you two, climb on."

Yolei climbed on first, and helped Yutaka climb aboard. "Don't overexert yourself Aquilamon."

"Don't worry, I won't." Aquilamon agreed.

Cyberdramon picked Ryo and together, he and Aquilamon took to the air. The sun seemed to intensify greatly, causing great strain to the flying digimon.

"Why is the sun getting hotter?" Yutaka asked.

"Is something reflecting the heat?" Aquilamon asked.

"It might be that!" Ryo called, pointing to a cluster of orbs in the sky.

Everyone tried to look up at the orbs, but one was reflecting the light down towards them. No matter where the digimon flew, the orbs moved around and carried on reflecting the heat.

"What's the deal with this thing?" Yolei called.

"Is it alive?" Cyberdramon asked.

Yutaka grabbed his D-Tector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

He jumped off Aquilamon and transformed into the metallic Asilmon.

Asilmon flew to the orbs. "Shining Beam!"

The beam of light hit the orbs, making them fall to the ground. Asilmon touched down on the ground, Aquilamon and Cyberdramon following suit.

"Why are there orbs all the way out here anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Beats me." Yutaka answered. "Something inside is feeling some kind of kinship with this thing."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

Asilmon walked forward and studied the orbs. He noticed that one of the orbs had a large mouth printed on it.

"There's a mouth on here." Asilmon said.

The orbs started to shake, making everyone back away. The orbs separated from each other, giving Yolei the chance to count ten orbs in total.

"What now?" Aquilamon asked.

"So, thine efforts to defeat me have been in vain." The mouth spoke.

"What are you?" Yolei asked.

"I am the true beast of steel." The mouth replied.

"I meant your name dummy." Yolei clarified.

"I am Sakkakumon." Came the reply. "Thou time for destruction is nigh."

A bright light enveloped them all, leaving nothing when the light faded.

* * *

"Have you found anything Takuya?" Kai called.

Takuya looked from behind a tree. "Nope. There's no digimon here."

"Let's get back to Tai and Mimi, maybe they found something." Kai suggested.

Five minutes later, and Takuya was getting worried. "Where are they?"

"Do you think they left?" Kai asked.

"I doubt it." Takuya shrugged. "They would have said something. Maybe something happened to them."

"Like what?"

Takuya looked at Kai. "I don't know. They were kidnapped?"

"Maybe, but Agumon and Palmon would have digivolved and Greymon and Togemon aren't exactly compact size." Kai reasoned.

"Yeah, so what do we do now?"

"Fake warriors can bow to me." Came the unwelcome reply.

Takuya looked around. "I know that voice." He thought. "But's it's impossible."

"Nothing impossible when you real warrior."

"Who's there?" Kai demanded.

"Me is here."

A digimon walked into view. Kai began to laugh. "You look like an overgrown gnome."

And he did. He wore dark-blue armour and a red hat.

Takuya got his D-Tector ready. "How are you here?"

"It big gift from higher power." The 'gnome' replied.

"Takuya, who is this guy?" Kai asked.

"Grumblemon." Takuya answered. "He's the corrupted warrior of earth."

"Me is _true_ warrior of earth." Grumblemon shouted.

Kai grabbed his D-Tector. "Sorry. But that's me."

Takuya and Kai spirit-evolved into Agunimon and Rootmon and jumped at Grumblemon. Grumblemon reached into the earth and pulled out a large, pointed hammer. He swung it and hit them both, sending them back into a deserted house.

"This is going to be tough." Rootmon said, pushing himself up. Grumblemon became surrounded by a cocoon of data. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Grumblemon slide evolution…Gigasmon!"

Gigasmon looked like he was made of the earth and pale markings covered his body. He jumped in the air and raised his hands. "Tectonic Slam!"

He crashed into the earth, sending an opening in the tree towards the two warriors. They jumped to either side of the opening.

"I say we let loose our beasts." Agunimon called.

Seconds later, GigaGaiamon and BurningGreymon were hovering in the air. "Now then, where were we, you reject?"

* * *

Arukenimon sat by the make-shift fire. Her gaze lost in the dancing flames. The only thing keeping her grounded was the quiet sobbing coming from the two blonde boys nearby.

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say. Tsunomon and Tokomon stayed near their partners. Tsunomon was affected more than Tokomon since he actually knew Hiroaki and spoke to him.

Mako had fallen asleep, with expected difficulty. Impmon watched over him as Ai tried to get to sleep.

Tommy had gathered some food; mainly a large bunch of banana's with Lopmon's help. He left some in front of Matt and TK, gave some to Impmon and the other digimon. He noticed Arukenimon curled up by the fire.

He walked over to her, putting the banana in front of her face, breaking her trance. She looked at Tommy's face.

"Thank you." She said, taking the bananas.

Tommy sat down next to her. "So, you know Matt and TK. Are you from their dimension?"

"Yes, I am." Arukenimon answered. "But I wasn't exactly friendly."

"You fought them?"

"Not directly." Arukenimon explained. "There were things called Control Spires and I could use my hair to turn them into digimon without hearts or feelings. They were mindless slaves."

"So why were you helping us today?" Tommy questioned.

"Honestly? I made a deal with him." She confessed.

"What kind of deal?"

Arukenimon and Tommy looked around to see TK looking at them, his cheeks shiny from the tears.

"The deal was that if I help and protect his group, he'd help me find the Digimon Emperor…I mean, Ken."

"Why do you want to find him?" Tokomon asked.

"I honestly can't remember." Arukenimon shook her head.

"Well, we're a little spread out right now." TK said.

"I can see that."

"Well, this isn't how we split up." TK answered. "There's a situation that divided us."

"But we split up again." Tommy revealed. "Some of us went to find TK's group and others went to find some information on the Demon Lords."

"So there's no way to know where everyone is?" Arukenimon asked.

"Not unless we had Izzy's computer." Tokomon said. "Then we'd know."

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Arukenimon asked. "I know it's a difficult time but we can't stay here. We'd be easy pickings for any digimon. What about the Demon Lords?"

"Daemon is one of them." Tommy said.

"You mean the one who…?" Arukenimon hesitated to ask.

"Yes." TK sniffed.

Arukenimon stood up. "Well, I for one don't think it's wise to stay here for long. First thing tomorrow morning, I suggest we leave."

"That will do no good if you're already dead." A low voice growled.

Everyone looked around. "What was that?" Impmon asked.

A small laughing surrounded the site. With no visible source, no-one knew where to defend. The danger was enough to make Tokomon digivolve into Patamon.

"Guys, help me." Tsunomon called. "Matt won't move."

TK looked over at his brother, still sat by the fire. He ran to pull him away, but with no luck. TK fell to the floor.

"TK!" Tommy called.

"Something hit me." TK answered the unasked question.

"Where is it?" Arukenimon spun around.

Ai saw a shadow behind Arukenimon. She ran and pushed her to the ground just as a figure shot by. "Thanks kid."

She grabbed the shared digivice from around Mako's neck. She moved it around but no luck. "Why isn't it working?"

Mako stirred and saw Ai with the digivice. He jumped up and reached for it back. Just as he touched it, the digivice sprung to life, helping Impmon digivolve to IceDevimon and revealing an image of a grey digimon with a single large yellow eye and small red torn wings.

"Ghoulmon; mega level." Ai read.

"Come on out Ghoulmon!" IceDevimon called. "We know who you are."

"Very well."

Ghoulmon stood right behind Matt and Tsunomon. "Matt, move! Get away!" TK called.

"This one's depression is strong. I can feel it." Ghoulmon said. "This soul has seen and knows of great pain. And a very recent loss plagues his mind."

Tsunomon jumped in front of Ghoulmon. "Leave him alone!"

Ghoulmon picked Tsunomon up. "And a little puff-ball with a horn lie you is going to stop me?" he threw Tsunomon aside, his horn getting stuck in a tree.

TK held his digivice and crest. Patamon glowed with a brilliant yellow light. "Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

The blue-armoured angel stood strong. "Be gone Ghoulmon."

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Ghoulmon laughed. "Eye Blow!"

A bright red beam shot from Ghoulmon's eye. Seraphimon jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

IceDevimon also jumped in the air. "Tundra Freeze!" The icy attack coated Ghoulmon. "I think that's done it."

Ghoulmon spread his arms, breaking the ice. "Nice try."

"Seven Heavens!"

The seven balls of light hit Ghoulmon in the back. He fell to the ground. Seraphimon flew to IceDevimon. "Thanks for that. It gave me the chance to attack."

"Don't mention it." IceDevimon smiled. "At least one of us landed a decent attack."

Ghoulmon looked around and spied TK, pulling Tsunomon out of the tree. Ghoulmon jumped up, grabbed TK and flew above the fire.

"TK!" Seraphimon called.

"Don't move." Ghoulmon demanded. "Or I drop the boy in the fire."

TK looked around. Lopmon was staying near Suzie. Ai and Arukenimon watched the scene in horror. Tsunomon looked up from where TK dropped him. Tommy was with Matt, trying to get him to move.

"Seraphimon?" TK called.

Seraphimon took a step forward, making Ghoulmon lower his arms.

"TK!" Seraphimon called. "I'll save you."

"I warned you." Ghoulmon said. "Now, he shall perish." Ghoulmon pulled his arms back.

"Matt help!" TK called.

Matt looked up and saw TK about to be thrown into the fire. "What the…?"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

Matt stood up and faced Ghoulmon. "Let my brother go."

Ghoulmon looked at his prisoner. "He's your sibling? All the more reason for his destruction."

Ghoulmon was about to throw TK into the fire but was stopped by a blue light. "Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"I believe my friend said to let his brother go." The blue metal wolf growled.

* * *

Tai sat at the edge of the small island. Since his and Mimi's sudden relocation, they had decided to stay out of any buildings.

"Tai, what are we going to do?"

Tai looked around at Mimi. "I don't know. We don't know how far it is to another island. And I don't think it would be fair on Agumon or Palmon."

Mimi shook her head. "No, it wouldn't."

Tai turned to face the ocean again. "There has to be something." Tai insisted. "What about those three digimon? Do they have any idea?"

"The weird one with the boomerang keeps saying something about a portable island." Mimi replied. "Something about moving a palm tree."

"Move a palm tree and we can move the island?" Tai asked slowly.

"That's what he said."

Tai stood up and walked back to Mimi. "Come on. I'm going to hear this for myself."

Mimi followed Tai back to the hut. Agumon and Palmon were waiting outside with Baronmon.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tai asked, smiling. When his digimon looked around, tai's smile immediately fell. "What's wrong?"

"Shamanmon and Sepikmon have disappeared." Agumon replied.

"The door closed for a second and when we opened it, they were gone." Palmon finished.

"My power is weakened without my comrades." Baronmon explained.

"We'll get you back to them." Tai said. "I promise."

"How?" Mimi asked. "Sepikmon was a little vague about that palm tree thing."

Baronmon closed his eyes. "The tree pointing to the house shall set us free."

Mimi turned her head and saw a tree pointing to her. She walked to it. "So if we push this tree…?"

She lightly pushed the tree and the whole island shook. She held onto the tree as the island began to move.

Tai smiled. "Way to go Mimi."

"Where are we going anyway?" Agumon asked.

"Wherever we need to be." Tai answered. "That's what usually happens anyway."

* * *

Matt jumped in the air and grabbed TK, catching Ghoulmon unawares. MetalGarurumon fired a beam of ice at Ghoulmon, securing him in place. Seraphimon lowered to the ground and fired his own attack, shattering the digimon ice statue.

The two mega-level digimon glowed yellow and de-digivolved to their rookie stages. Patamon and Gabumon ran to their partners.

"Are you guys alright?" Gabumon asked.

TK looked at Matt. "Matt?"

"I've lost my father." He said.

TK wrapped his arms around his brother. "I know. But I'm here Matt. I'm not leaving you."

"TK, I almost lost you." Matt cried. "If I wasn't so wrapped up in myself…"

TK stepped back. "Matt, it's not your fault."

"If I only stopped him…"

"Matt, listen to me." TK instructed. Matt looked at his brother. "There was nothing any of us could do. Didn't you hear that voice? It said they had a choice. Something about how many losses. I bet that it was either the five of them, or the rest of us would be killed also."

"So he took the easy way out?" Matt raised his voice.

"No, he didn't." Arukenimon spoke up. Matt and TK looked at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but when I met him, I took his group to meet this trio of digimon. They told the group that there would be a choice. It was just a matter of how many losses."

"So they sacrificed themselves to reduce the number of losses?" Matt asked.

"That's my betting." Arukenimon replied.

Matt walked to tree and punched it. "That stupid idiot." Gabumon walked to matt and placed a hand on his waist.

Ai looked at Arukenimon. "Are you alright?"

Arukenimon looked down at Ai. "I'm fine. Why are you concerned?"

"You seem a little lonely." Ai answered.

Arukenimon sighed. "I lost my friend recently."

TK overheard Arukenimon. "Recently? How long has it been for you?"

"I don't know. How long has it been for you?" Arukenimon asked.

"About a year." TK answered.

"Well, it feels a lot less time than that." Arukenimon revealed. "MaloMyotismon hit me and the next thing I know, I'm in this world with a group of Sorcerymon and Wizardmon healing me."

"Look, it's getting dark now so why don't we camp down for the night and get moving tomorrow?" TK suggested.

* * *

Davis, Jun, Rika and JP had followed Angemon to a beautiful white palace. He opened the doors.

Inside were several holy type digimon such as the white snake-like Kudamon, the Angemon lookalike Piddomon and several others.

"Wow." Jun gasped. "I'll bet not an evil thing gets in here."

"We try our best." Angemon said. "Now, this is our ruler."

Angemon indicated a throne up a small flight of stairs. They looked up to see a figure wrapped completely in white linen.

"So, you've brought more adoring fans have you sugar?" asked a Texan-accented voice.

JP gasped. "I know that voice. Ranamon?"

The linen fell away to reveal a digimon clad in a blue swimming-costume with large fin-like ears and deep red eyes. She looked at JP.

"Hey there honey. Miss me?" she smirked.

"You know this digimon?" Davis asked.

JP nodded slowly. "Guys, meet Ranamon. The corrupted warrior of water."

"Sorry sugar, but I'm the one and only water warrior." Ranamon jumped down to their level.

Jun was confused. "But I thought Nimuemon was the warrior of water."

"And just who is this…Nimuemon?" Ranamon asked, a little jealous. "And why does she claim my title?"

"Let's not worry about that now." JP quickly said. "Say Ranamon, why don't we go outside and we can see just what the warrior of water can do?"

"Very well." Ranamon agreed.

Ranamon led the group out of the palace and turned around. "Well then, let's get this show on the road." Ranamon suddenly became surrounded by a cocoon of data.

"Oh no." JP remembered. "Here comes ugly."

"Ranamon slide evolution…Calmaramon!"

Calmaramon stood tall; a large white upside-down squid with a torso popping out of the large mouth at the top.

"Hey honey! This is the true warrior of water." Calmaramon called.

Jun stood forward. "Yeah, I don't think so. You're just some overgrown squid with an attitude." Jun grabbed her D-Tector. "I'll show you the true warrior of water! Execute! Spirit evolution!"

Jun transformed into Nimuemon and looked at Calmaramon. "This is the true warrior of water!"

Calmaramon looked at Nimuemon. "What the…? How dare you be prettier than me?!" Calmaramon jumped into the air. "Titanic Tempest!"

The squid part of her spun and tightened up. The human part sunk into the squid and then the body began to spin rapidly.

"Watch out!" JP called, transforming into MetalKabuterimon. He quickly aimed the cannon at the approaching spinning squid. "Electron Cannon!"

A beam of electrical energy shot out and hit Calmaramon. The attack stopped mid-air, electrocuting her and causing her to fall down to the ground.

"MetalKabuterimon slide evolution…Beetlemon!"

Beetlemon walked to Nimuemon's side as she changed into her beast form. Calmaramon looked up at the two warriors.

"Why are you attacking us?" Hydrowomon asked, pointing her trident.

"I was asked to." Calmaramon replied. "Some guy in a red cloak came and offered the chance of redemption."

"Red cloak?" Hydrowomon asked.

"Daemon." Davis realised.

"That's the guy." Calmaramon said before changing back into Ranamon. "He promised our return as legendary warriors."

"Our return?" Rika asked, Renamon guarding her.

Ranamon stood up. "It wasn't just my pretty face that he brought back. Sugar, he brought back Arbormon, that dummy Grumblemon, that infuriating Mercurymon and…" she paused.

"And who?" Renamon demanded.

Beetlemon looked at Ranamon's face. "Please not him."

Ranamon nodded. "Duskmon."

"Who's Duskmon?" Davis asked.

* * *

Koichi looked behind him at the darkness.

"What's wrong Koichi?" Jeri asked.

"Something's following us." He replied. "I can feel it."

"Like what?" Zoe asked.

Koichi shook his head. "I'm not sure. It feels dark."

"Dark?" Leomon asked. "How so?"

"Evil. Pure, untainted, evil." Koichi explained.

"Well, let's keep our guard up." Joe warned.

Together, they kept walking through the tunnel. Guilmon giving directions, with Guardromon giving as much light as he could. Koichi was still uneasy with the feeling of being followed resting heavily on him.

He spun around and jumped to the side as a red jagged blade pierced the ground where he was standing. He followed the blade to a figure he had seen only in his nightmares from the digital world. "Duskmon?"

"Your instincts have improved." Duskmon said.

Jeri backed behind Leomon, scared of his armour with eye-balls. "What kind of digimon is that?"

"The evil warrior of darkness." Koichi answered, grabbing his D-Tector and transforming into Loweemon. "Get to safety."

"You call this the warrior of darkness?" Duskmon asked. "Pathetic."

"That's a matter of opinion." Loweemon said, clenching his fists. "Shadow Meteor!"

The darkness rushed from Loweemon's chest and hit Duskmon dead-on. Duskmon looked at Loweemon. "Let's settle this."

The two warriors of darkness began delivering blows to each other. The battle seemed evenly matched as each blow was matched with another blow.

"Get out of here. " Loweemon called. "I'll distract him."

"Not along you're not." Zoe said, letting loose her beast form. "I'm helping."

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon pointed his arms up, the eyes of his armour looking up also.

Red beams shot out and blew a hole in the tunnel. Duskmon jumped out of tunnel, Loweemon immediately following. Zephyrmon looked at the others.

"You guys stay here. We'll handle Duskmon." Zephyrmon took charge.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"We're the only ones with experience against him." Zephyrmon said. "It's got to be just us."

Kazu shook his head and swiped a card. Guardromon instantly de-digivolved to Hagurumon. "What was that for Kazu?"

Kazu grabbed the gear digimon and walked to Zephyrmon. "We're helping too."

"Kazu…" Zephyrmon started.

"I'm helping, and that's that!" Kazu said, determined.

"Fine." Zephyrmon sighed. "Hang on."

Zephyrmon lifted Kazu out of the hole. Joe looked at Takato and Jeri. At least they still had Guilmon's nose to guide them.

Zephyrmon looked around, not seeing any sign of the two warring warriors. "Where are they?"

"Over there!" Hagurumon called.

Zephyrmon spun around, seeing the digimon matching each other, blow for blow. She set Kazu down and flew away.

Kazu watched the retreating form. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"What about us?" he called.

"What about us what?" Hagurumon asked.

"She totally ditched us you gearhead!" Kazu screamed.

Hagurumon looked at Zephyrmon. He realised that Kazu was right! "Hey wait!"

"It's no good." Kazu sighed. "She may be the warrior of wind, but she's still too far away to hear us."

"So what do we do?" Hagurumon asked.

Kazu looked through his cards. He put them back in their holder. "These cards are useless."

"Kazu, I know you'll think of something." Hagurumon said. "You always do. You're…what's the word?"

"Dashing? Handsome? A genius?" Kazu asked, hopeful.

"Intuitive." Hagurumon remembered.

Kazu looked at his digimon. "What?"

"You can get random inspiration from nothing and find a way to solve problems that no-one else could." Hagurumon explained. "That's one of the reasons why I like you."

"You're supposed to like me." Kazu said.

"True, but there are some things I can't stand." Hagurumon said. "The way you speak before thinking, your recklessness, your terrible advice…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Kazu moaned. "We need to do something, don't we?"

"Yes we do." Hagurumon said.

"Well then, let's get going." Kazu said, grabbing one of Hagurumon's small gears.

A light shone between the hand and gear. Kazu was distracted by the frantic beeping from his digivice.

The two friends smiled at each other. "Hagurumon Bio-Merge to…HiAndromon!"

HiAndromon looked at himself. He looked just like an upgraded Andromon, with a blue mechanical skull on one shoulder and an orange one on the other. Instead of silver armour, it was now black.

"Wow." He said, in a combination of Kazu and Hagurumon's voice. "We look cool. Let's go."

HiAndromon began to run as fast as he could. Catching up quickly with quickly with Zephyrmon, he surveyed the battle-scene. Loweemon and Duskmon seemed to be resting, sizing each other up.

"What's going on Zoe?"

"They seem to be resting. That's it." Zephyrmon replied, then looked down at the cyborg digimon. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise us?" HiAndromon smiled. "It's us. Kazu and Hagurumon. We managed to bio-merge. We're here to help."

"Thanks guys. Guy? Whatever." Zephyrmon said.

"What are they doing?" HiAndromon asked.

"I think they're sizing each other up." She answered. "Let's face it. He hasn't had much practice lately at fighting, let alone fighting Duskmon. He has to remember how he fights."

"Why do you resist me?" Duskmon asked.

"Because you're evil." Loweemon replied.

"I am simply what I am." Duskmon replied, relaxing his stance. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, how about a question where I'll understand the answer. How are you here?"

"Daemon reached to our dimension and pulled us through."

Loweemon stepped back. "Wait, so does that mean that you really are me?"

Duskmon looked at his opponent. "In what aspect?"

Zephyrmon looked at HiAndromon. "I think we're ok to slowly approach."

"Are you sure?"

Zephyrmon looked again at the two warriors of darkness. "Yeah. It just looks like they're just talking."

* * *

Koji's group had an uneventful visit in Devimon's version of the city. He waved them away as they left the city. The gates closed behind them and they looked around.

"Well, that was boring." Koji sighed.

"It certainly was different to see all those dark digimon be civil to everyone else and to us, no less." Sora smiled.

"What do we now?" Henry asked. "Wait until the others leave Angemon's city?"

"Maybe we should." Koji agreed.

"Maybe you should forget about everything?" suggested a voice.

Everyone looked around to see what could be best described as a human-sized puppet with gears for the joints.

"And who are you?" Sora asked.

"Girlie, you wouldn't even live long enough to say it, right?" the being said.

Shinya pointed at the puppet. "You're the old warrior of wood!"

"Arbormon!" Koji realised. "I knew you looked familiar."

Arbormon looked at Shinya. "You know me?"

Shinya walked forward. "Shinya, don't!" Koji warned.

Shinya looked back and smiled. "I'll be fine." He looked back at Arbormon and raised his D-Tector. "Yes, I know you. Well, I know of you. I'm the new warrior of wood. Execute! Spirit evolution!" In an instant, Timbermon stood strong. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was brought here to fight the imposters and destroy anyone who got in my way." Arbormon replied.

Timbermon was confused. "But, you said you were purified. You came to us as the new warriors."

"I've never met any of you before." Arbormon looked at Koji. "You look familiar though."

"I'm the warrior of light you blockhead!" Koji snapped.

Arbormon turned his attention to Timbermon. "So, how shall we settle this?"

Timbermon raised his hands. "Splinter Storm!"

The sharp pieces of wood shot out and hit Arbormon sending him backwards. Arbormon stood up. "Not bad. Blockade Seed!"

Arbormon opened what Timbermon believed to be a mouth and a large rock covered in some kind of slime shot out. Timbermon jumped in the air and slide-evolved into Barkdramon.

He landed with a thud and opened his mouth. "Termite Swarm!"

Thousands of bugs swarmed around Arbormon, stopping any move he had planned. Arbormon spun around, dispatching the bugs.

"That…was not fair alright?" Arbormon breathed.

"What's with the constant questioning?" Terriermon asked.

"It's how he talks." Koji answered.

The gates broke open and Davis' group ran out with Ranamon close behind. A Seraphimon flew to the gate borders. "And stay out! All of you!" he slammed the gates shut.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"We made a deal with this digimon." Davis answered.

Koji looked at the blue digimon on her knees. "Ranamon? You too?"

"Hi there sweetie pie." Ranamon winked.

Sora scowled at the digimon. "What is she?"

Hydrowomon stepped forward. "She's the _other_ warrior of water." She shed her digimon form.

"So what's going on?" Henry asked. "We're starting to have duplicate warriors now?"

"Hold on." Koji realised. "You said you made a deal?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, a deal."

"And what was the deal?" Koji asked again.

"Well, we don't kill her, and she'll help us anyway she can." Rika replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Koji yelled.

"You made a deal with them?" Arbormon asked.

"Sugar, it was that, or die!" Ranamon snapped.

* * *

Yolei opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. In her mind, she thought that Mimi would have a field day with how many mirrors there were.

"Yolei, can we please get out of here?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Yolei nodded.

She took no more than five steps when a figure appeared in front of her. It was a man made of mirrors. "Oh for…What now?"

The man knelt down. "My lady."

"Who are you?" Yolei asked.

"Forgive me." The man said, only his lips visible in the small glass. "My name is Mercurymon."

"Well, Mercurymon, what are you doing in here?" Yolei asked.

"I was trapped within this beast and have only found you in my quest to escape this accursed place." Mercurymon answered.

"Well, I guess we both want out." Yolei said, looking around. "Do you know which way you came in?"

"I'm afraid that I have lost my way." Mercurymon sighed. "Each pathway looks just like the last."

Hawkmon straightened up and looked around. He flew up to a mirror with a flat enough surface to perch on. Yolei looked up at her partner. "What is it Hawkmon?"

"I believe I heard someone." Hawkmon reported.

"Any idea who?"

"If I recognise the voice, I believe it is Yutaka." Hawkmon guessed.

"And prey tell me, upon which direction should we partake?" Mercurymon asked.

Hawkmon just looked at Mercurymon, confused.

"I think he means which direction." Yolei said slowly.

"Oh." Hawkmon simply said. "Follow me."

Hawkmon flew down and turned the way that Mercurymon was facing. Mercurymon stood aside as Hawkmon led the way. Mercurymon let Yolei follow directly, with him bringing up the rear.

"Man, what a lot of mirrors." Yolei observed.

"I say, Mimi would love this." Hawkmon said.

Yolei looked down at her partner. "I thought that too."

"Still, it is curious why this being would have so many mirrors within him." Hawkmon said.

"I believe that it is to increase some kind of power." Mercurymon inputted.

"What kind of power?" Yolei asked.

"I cannot say, good lady." Mercurymon sighed.

"We should be nearby." Hawkmon said.

Yolei looked into the distance and saw a metal bird. "Hey, is that Asilmon?"

"I hope so." Hawkmon said.

The three of them walked further in, keeping their gaze on the metallic bird. Yolei felt her hopes rising the closer we got.

"Yolei, I don't think that that is Asilmon." Hawkmon said.

"Why?" Yolei asked.

"Because Alloymon is right here!" Hawkmon said.

Yolei spun around to indeed see Alloymon on the floor, wincing in pain. "Yutaka, are you hurt?"

Alloymon opened his eyes. "I'm ok. Just got caught off-guard."

Alloymon laid eyes on Mercurymon. He immediately jumped up and prepared some of his small bombs. "Yolei, get away."

"Yutaka…?" Yolei started.

"This is the guy who caught me off-guard." Alloymon replied. "He absorbed my attack and then he somehow sent it back to me."

"What?" Yolei asked, looking at Mercurymon.

"Well, it appears as though my charade has been broken." Mercurymon sneered. He jumped in the air, back flipped and melded into a mirror.

"What was that?" Yolei screamed.

"Surely thou has figured out mine own power." Mercurymon's voice sounded from behind her.

Yolei spun around and saw Mercurymon _inside_ the mirror. She ran to the mirror, but the image faded. She looked around and saw him in another mirror. Hawkmon flew to that mirror and the image faded again.

Yolei sneered. "That's it. Hawkmon, take those mirrors down." In a flash of light, Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon used his attack and began to destroy any mirror that bore Mercurymon's image.

"Yolei, this isn't working." Alloymon said.

"Blast Ring!" Aquilamon called.

A round mirror appeared in front of the attack. "Dark Reflection!"

* * *

"Izzy, take a break." Tentomon insisted.

"When I find out what that noise was." Izzy repeated for the fifth time.

"Can it really be important?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy looked at his digimon. "Tentomon, we don't know what is happening to this world. Let alone why our dimensions converged."

"Yeah, but…" Tentomon started.

"Some are missing." MarineAngemon said.

Izzy looked over his shoulder and saw the small pink mega-level pointing at the screen. He counted all the dots. He re-counted three times, each time getting the same result; thirty dots.

"There's thirty dots." He said.

"Is that bad?" Kenta asked.

"There's nowhere they can be." Izzy said, frantically typing away. "They're gone."

"Who?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but five digivices were destroyed so badly I can't find their signal."

"Meaning?" Cody asked, afraid of the answer.

"There's nothing left of the digivices, meaning that the digidestined they belonged to…" Izzy answered, breaking down.

"No." Cody breathed.

"It can't be." Ken denied.

The eight off them stayed silent, taking in the fact that at least five of them, had perished.


	40. Arc 5 Trials: Five Stages

Author's Notes

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait.

I've been in a sort of, funk, with my writing. but I'm getting back into it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

BurningGreymon let loose another fiery storm towards Gigasmon. He jumped to the side, to fall in a small crevice created by GigaGaiamon.

"You pay for making me fall." Gigasmon grumbled.

"You need to learn to speak properly." GigaGaiamon replied.

Gigasmon jumped out of the crevice to be hit by a wave of lilac whirlwinds. BurningGreymon and GigaGaiamon looked around, hoping to see Kazemon or Zephyrmon, but instead saw a mass of grey orbs floating above them.

"What is that?" GigaGaiamon asked.

BurningGreymon looked at Gigasmon, then back at the orbs. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. "This is all we need." He said before a shining light engulfed the three warriors and pulled them towards the orbs.

Kai opened his eyes, seeing he had lost his digimon form. He looked around, seeing a lake surrounded by trees.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We inside Sakkakumon, beast warrior of steel." Came a voice.

Kai looked behind him to see the scowling figure of Grumblemon. "Sakkakumon? But I thought Asilmon was the beast warrior."

Grumblemon walked to Kai. "Both are."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"What he means Kai, is that there are two versions of the legendary spirits." Takuya said, walking from the trees.

"Two versions?"

"Take your spirits for example." Takuya said. "There're the versions you know of; Rootmon and GigaGaiamon. Then there are the other versions; Grumblemon and Gigasmon; the corrupted versions of your spirits."

"So that means there's corrupted versions of the other spirits?" Kai asked.

"Well, we've only seen corrupted versions of the spirits of steel, water, earth, wood and…darkness." Takuya replied. "We need to get out of here. Koichi could be in trouble."

"And how we do that?" Grumblemon asked.

"I'm not sure." Takuya replied. "Sakkakumon let us out the last time."

"Is there anything you can remember?" Kai asked.

"Weird purple portals into spongy tunnels." Takuya remembered.

Kai looked around. "How can all this be inside a digimon?"

"I don't know." Takuya answered, he turned to Grumblemon. "What's the plan this time?"

"No plan." Grumblemon said. "Me just wanted spirits. We given second chance to distract you so Demon Lords can rule digital world."

"Look Grumblemon, I think we're going to need your help." Kai said.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Look Takuya, something big is going down and we are going to need everyone's help." Kai replied. "Even if the help we get is from an illiterate oversized gnome."

"Fine." Takuya relented. "Since we've been brought inside Sakkakumon, the chances are that he's going to fly around, collecting digidestined so he can record our attacks."

"How we find other warriors?" Grumblemon asked.

"We're going to have to find portals that may lead us to anyone else he picked up." Takuya said.

* * *

Zephyrmon and HiAndromon cautiously walked to the two warriors of darkness, only picking up every other word in their hushed conversation.

"Well, it is true that I only came into existence when the spirits of darkness joined with you, but now, I exist without your solid form within me." Duskmon answered.

"So bottom line, my human body is not in you?" Loweemon asked.

Duskmon shook his head. "No, it is not." Duskmon looked at the two approaching digimon. "I see you are not alone."

Loweemon looked at Zephyrmon and HiAndromon. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're helping you." Zephyrmon said.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help." Loweemon insisted.

"Too bad buddy, we're here to help." HiAndromon added.

"Kazu?"

HiAndromon nodded. "Yep. Now, what's the deal with Duskmon?"

"Nothing." Loweemon answered. "I don't think he actually wants to destroy us."

"I am merely a distraction brought by Daemon." Duskmon revealed. "When we were brought here, we were scattered instantly to distract you all so Daemon and his friends could take over the digital world. If we did what we were asked, we would be generously rewarded."

"And you're actually obeying him?" Zephyrmon asked.

Duskmon looked at Zephyrmon. "Until I actually found you."

"What does that mean?" HiAndromon asked.

"The other corrupted warriors are here also." Duskmon told them. "I fear the only warrior that may be loyal to the Demon Lords is Mercurymon."

"I thought that when we were working for Cherubimon, he was secretly wanting to overthrow him." Loweemon recalled.

"That is true." Duskmon confirmed. "But now, I believe he is loyal to their power."

"So how do we find this guy?" HiAndromon asked.

"Right now, his order is to gather the digidestined." Duskmon said. "He is using his beast spirit to gather them together."

"Is it anything like Asilmon?"

"Not even close Kazu." Zephyrmon shook her head. "It sort of looks like a lot of orbs."

"And that's only from the outside." Duskmon added. "Inside each of the orbs, is an environment that empowers each of the warriors elements."

"Sounds kind of good to us all." HiAndromon thought aloud.

"But the effect only lasts whilst the corresponding warrior is within the elemental sphere." Duskmon explained.

"You said Sakkakumon was a bunch of orbs right?" HiAndromon said. The three warriors looked at the cyborg. "Silver orbs like those?" he pointed up.

Everyone looked up and saw flying silver orbs. The cluster stopped above them. Duskmon sighed. "Oh yeah. Sakkakumon can fly."

* * *

Guilmon led the small group of the cave. They looked up at the star-filled sky.

"Where are we?" Jeri asked.

Joe opened his eyes wider. "A tree?" He looked behind them to see that they had come out of a small house. "What is going on?"

"The digital world is in chaos." Said a voice.

Everyone looked around to see two digimon.

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"I am Shamanmon and this is Sepikmon." The smaller digimon said.

"Nice to meet you." Jeri smiled.

"How do you mean the digital world is in chaos?" Leomon asked.

"What did you come out of?" Sepikmon asked.

"We were in a cave and it turns out we emerged from that house." Joe answered.

Sepikmon nodded. "That is what we meant."

"Joe, what's going on?" Gomamon asked.

Joe thought for a minute. He took a breath and spoke, "Minus the 'Izzy speak', I would guess that the data in the digital world is getting scrambled. Remember Spiral Mountain?"

"You think the Demon Lords have something to do with this?" Takato asked.

"Probably." Joe shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Guilmon asked.

Shamanmon closed his eyes. He opened his pupil-less eyes. "The future is cloudy. I see you all separated."

"We're already spread out." Gomamon sighed. "How about the future?"

"It's too cloudy." Shamanmon blinked his eyes, returning his pupils. "There are too many possibilities. I did see one thing though."

"What did you see?" Jeri asked.

"Darkness bringing the light."

* * *

"Matt, are you alright now?" TK whispered, from his bed of leaves.

Matt looked at his brother. "Yeah. I'm ok."

"Really?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just depressed. I couldn't accept what had happened."

"I couldn't either." TK said.

Matt sighed. "But it's hit you less because you live with mom."

"He was still my dad too." TK took a little offence.

"TK, I didn't mean…" Matt started.

TK turned around. "It doesn't matter."

"TK." Matt said.

TK closed his eyes, letting small tears fall down his face. Matt turned over, not allowing himself to face TK. Gabumon and Patamon looked at each other and decided to settle by their partners.

Tommy rested by Mako and Impmon while Ai felt like staying by Arukenimon.

"Ai, where are you here by me and not with your brother?"

Ai sighed. "Since we came here, I don't feel as close to Impmon. It feels like he's Mako's digimon, not mine."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Arukenimon said.

"I just, feel close to you." Ai explained.

* * *

"I can see land!" Tai called.

"About time." Palmon said. "I need to feel the earth on my roots."

"You're on land now." Agumon said.

"I mean solid ground. Not like this island." Palmon answered.

"Well, I'd say we're about two minutes away." Tai guessed.

Baronmon looked at the scenery. "What's that smoke?"

A small, thin stream of smoke rose from the ground. Mimi caught sight of a pink shape leaving rapidly.

"What's that?" she asked.

Tai squinted at the shape. "I can't tell. I swear there's a giant rabbit in there though."

"Could it be Antylamon?" Agumon asked.

"Maybe."

Mimi looked at the large digimon. "Tai, it's Daemon!" she warned.

"Get ready guys." Tai said, grabbing his digivice.

Tai and Mimi watched Daemon shrink down and change to his cloaked form. The island slowed and harmlessly hit the shore.

"It should be about ten minutes before we get to where Daemon is." Tai guessed.

"Are you thinking of going there?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, if that was Antylamon, then the chances are that there may be some of the others there also." Tai explained. "They may need our help."

"They're right Mimi." Palmon said.

"I know he's right." Mimi said. "I may not like it, but I was going to go anyway."

"It would go quicker if we flew." Agumon said.

Tai nodded in agreement and raised his digivice. Agumon was enveloped in a bright light and promptly changed into MetalGreymon.

He lowered a hand and Tai and Mimi climbed on. Mimi's digivice glowed and Lillymon flew alongside.

Two minutes later, MetalGreymon and Lillymon landed at their destination. Tai looked at the five piles of ash.

"Tai, what is this?" Mimi asked, afraid of the answer.

Tai knelt down and looked at a pile of ash. Reluctantly, Tai slowly placed a hand in the ash and felt a solid object. He slowly pulled it out and felt his heart race as he looked at the small blue object in his hands.

He stood up and faced Mimi. "Mimi, we're going after that dome."

"Tai? What is it?" MetalGreymon asked.

"I said we're going after that dome." Tai repeated.

Mimi looked at Tai's mouth, seeing the slight quiver. She quickly rushed behind him and looked at another pile of ash, finding a second digivice.

Tai didn't turn around. "Mimi, please."

The two ultimate level digimon saw Tai's face and slightly shaking arms and realised what the ash piles were. Lillymon flew to Mimi, only for her to console a crying Mimi.

Tai walked to Mimi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mimi, we have to go. Daemon could come back."

Mimi looked at Tai, and nodded. He was right. She picked herself up, quickly gathered the other digivices from the ash piles and walked the direction where the dome went. "Come on. We should hurry."

She walked past Tai, staying silent.

* * *

Yolei rushed to Hawkmon's side. "Are you alright?"

Hawkmon pushed himself up. "I'm alright Yolei."

"Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon called.

Mercurymon smiled as he melted into a mirror. The mirror shattered and Mercurymon leapt from a mirror behind Cyberdramon and using one of his mirrors on his arms, slammed into Cyberdramon's back, sending him head-first into a solid glass panel.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called, running to his partner.

Alloymon looked at Mercurymon. "Why are you doing this?"

Mercurymon turned to his counterpart. "It is simple. This is the only way that I can preserve mine own life-force."

"By hurting us?" Ryo asked.

"Nay. By destroying you." Mercurymon answered. Mercurymon turned and faced Yolei and Hawkmon. "I shall start with you, my lady. Please accept my apologies. There is no other way."

Mercurymon walked forward. Hawkmon strained to his feet. "I must warn you. Stay back Mercurymon."

"Or what?" Mercurymon asked, slight amusement in his voice. "Good bird, thou art not in a good condition to fight."

"I must protect my friend." Hawkmon breathed, slightly glowing red.

"What is this?" Mercurymon asked.

Yolei grabbed her warm digivice, seeing the red balls of light. On instinct, she pointed it to Hawkmon. He rose into the air.

"Hawkmon ultra digivolve to…Parrotmon!"

Inside the red light, flew a giant green bird. With hands, feet and wings, and a metal bridge on his beak, Yolei knew that he could be tough to defeat.

"So thou has reached a new level of power?" Mercurymon asked. "No matter, my power is far greater than yours."

Parrotmon looked down at Mercurymon. He was unimpressed with the corrupted warrior of steel.

"Dark reflection!" Mercurymon called, releasing a large beam of green energy.

Parrotmon glided to the side, easily dodging the attack. He dived down, quickly grabbing Mercurymon.

"Let me go, you overgrown beast." Mercurymon demanded.

"Gladly!" Parrotmon said.

He threw Mercurymon down to the ground. Hard. Yolei noticed one of Mercurymon's mirrors was slightly cracked.

"Parrotmon! His chest is cracked!" Yolei called. "Aim for there!"

Parrotmon landed by Yolei, looking at Mercurymon. "Sonic Destroyer!"

A pulse of electrical energy was unleashed from Parrotmon's plated beak. It struck Mercurymon in the chest, leaving a visible hole through his body.

"How can I face defeat twice in this fashion?" Mercurymon asked, as he began to glow various shades of blue.

Alloymon saw the smirk on the defeated digimon's face. "Why are you smirking?"

"Thou thinkest me defeated?" Mercurymon gloated.

"You do have a hole in your chest." Ryo said.

"Thine victory is premature. This form may be beaten, but I assure you. I am not defeated." Mercurymon revealed before disappearing.

"That was worrying." Yolei said.

The ground began to shake violently. Parrotmon quickly picked up Yolei and Alloymon while Cyberdramon grabbed Ryo. They shut their eyes as lights began to shine, reflecting from the few mirrors that were not destroyed.

The light died down. They uncovered their eyes, no longer seeing the room of mirrors. Taking in the new sight of a savannah, small patches of grass amongst the dust and gravel.

"Now where are we?" Yolei sighed.

"Yolei?" called a voice.

Yolei looked around and saw Zephyrmon flying towards her. "Zoe!"

Zephyrmon touched to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose so." Yolei answered. "We managed to defeat some guy called Mercurymon."

"Mercurymon?" asked a dual voice.

Yolei looked up at a cyborg digimon. "Who are you?"

"HiAndromon." Was the reply.

Ryo walked to Yolei's side. "Kazu?"

HiAndromon nodded. "Yep. Don't we look cool?"

Everyone sighed at the question. Even though he had Bio-Merged with Hagurumon, Kazu was still his old self.

"Where other warriors?" asked a voice that sent a few chills down Zephyrmon's spine.

She looked around and saw Grumblemon standing with Takuya and Kai. What really confused her was Takuya and Kai weren't fighting him.

"What's going on?" Zephyrmon asked.

"We've formed a temporary truce." Kai replied. "You know, we'll be needing all the help we can get." A rumble from above drew their attention. The orbs were falling to the ground. "Everyone scatter!"

The orbs fell with a crash. Human and digimon walked cautiously to the ten orbs.

"Is he unconscious?" Alloymon asked, as he shed his digimon form.

"I think so." Zephyrmon replied. "But since Sakkakumon has no eyes, it's hard to tell."

Sakkakumon glowed blue and shrunk down to his human spirit.

Mercurymon pushed himself up. He looked at the ring of digidestined and digimon surrounding him. He rested upon Duskmon.

"Duskmon, surely thou art not allying thyself with these buffoons?"

Duskmon shrugged. "Come on tin can, even you have to admit that there is something strange going on. We shouldn't even be here if the others have spirits."

"Tis the true power of our masters." Mercurymon boasted.

Duskmon unsheathed a lance from the skull on his hand. "You can't fool me. We both know that at the first opportunity you get, you're going to betray them."

"I cannot believe thou wouldst throw such a wold accusation my way." Mercurymon gasped.

Yutaka folded his arms. "Yes we would. Tommy acts like that when he knows he's been caught." He walked over to Mercurymon. "Look, everyone wishes for things that are above their capabilities. You just need to know your limitations."

"But mine limitations are non-existent." Mercurymon insisted.

"Everyone has limitations." Ryo said.

"Even us as warriors." Takuya finished.

Yutaka held out a hand for Mercurymon. "Would you be willing to hear us out about something?"

Mercurymon reached out and took a hold of Yutaka's hand. Yutaka smiled slightly as Mercurymon pulled harshly, spinning him around with an arm around his neck. "Now, perhaps mine old allies wouldst per chance surrender before this neck snaps in my hands?"

"What are you doing?" Takuya shouted. "Let him go!"

Yutaka struggled to get to his D-Tector. He reached as best he could. But with a digimon made of mirrors, it was a difficult task.

Yolei saw what Yutaka was doing and grabbed her digivice. She looked at Parrotmon. Parrotmon looked down at her. He nodded. Parrotmon glowed yellow and de-digivolved to his rookie stage.

"Digi-Armour energise!" Yolei called, startling Mercurymon.

A few seconds later, Shurimon was jumping in the air. "Double Star!"

Shurimon extended his arms, spinning his shuriken hands. The stars hit Mercurymon's arm mirror hard.

Mercurymon slowly recoiled. Fortunately, it was enough for Yutaka to grab his digivice. He quickly transformed into Asilmon, flying into the air, taking Mercurymon with him.

"Release me you metallic maniac!" Mercurymon demanded.

"As you wish!" Asilmon said. Asilmon let go of Mercurymon and let him drop to the ground. "Shining Beam!"

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon called.

The two beams collided, causing a massive explosion that no-one could avoid. The dust settled, revealing Duskmon shielding Koichi and Zoe. Poromon was breathing heavily by Ryo's unconscious body while Yolei helped Monodramon sit up. Grumblemon had dug a hole for Takuya, Kai and HiAndromon to hide inside.

They peeked up and saw Asilmon and Mercurymon staring each other down.

* * *

"Five of us are dead?" Kenta could not accept the fact.

Izzy nodded. "I'm sorry Kenta, but I'm certain."

Ken looked at Izzy. "Is there any way to distinguish who they were?"

Izzy shook his head. "I don't believe so. All I can distinguish is what type of digivice they were, not who they belonged to."

Ken thought dimly. "I hope Yolei is alright."

"Me too." Kenta sighed.

Ken turned to face Kenta. "Kenta, I need you to be honest with me." Said boy looked at the raven haired genius. "Do Yolei and I survive this? Do we become adults?"

"Ken!" exclaimed Cody. "We can't know our futures!"

Kenta sighed. "If it helps, the future's changed already."

Izzy seemed intrigued. "How so?"

Kenta looked at the six faces focusing on him. He looked at his digimon. "What do you think?"

"Tell them Kenta." MarineAngemon nodded.

"Well, obviously things have changed now." Kenta started. "The only established relationship was indeed Ken and Yolei marrying and having three children." Ken sighed with relief. "However, due to the children being shown, it looked like Matt and Sora got married also."

Izzy sighed. "But it looks like she loves Koji now. It helped Biyomon get to the Mega Level."

"It was always speculated that TK and Kari got married too." Kenta finished. "Other than that, everyone had one kid each."

"We don't have time to find information." Izzy said. "We need to find another group and try to beat the Demon Lords as soon as possible."

"There are no groups close to us though." Tentomon said, peering at Izzy's laptop.

Izzy picked up his computer and tucked it into his jacket. "Well, we'll just have to find a group as soon as we can."

"And how long will that take?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know Wormmon." Izzy replied. "But we have to try."

"Well, if I can dig us all a tunnel, we can travel underground." Armadillomon offered.

"We may be able to cover more ground and find someone quickly." Ken said.

Izzy quickly thought about the options. "Okay. Cody, It's best if we use Digmon."

Cody nodded, reaching for his D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour energise!"

Everyone stood back as Armadillomon grew to the large size of Digmon. He began to drill through the earth with his small party following slowly.

"Digmon! Go in a straight line as much as possible!" Cody shouted.

"You got it Cody." Digmon replied.

Kenta looked around nervously. "I hope we don't run into the Demon Lords."

"Well, if we do, we're dead." Ken said simply.

* * *

The next morning, Arukenimon woke up, finding Ai curled up against her. This was certainly a new sensation for her. To not want to hurt a child. If anything, she knew she wanted to protect her.

At any cost.

Arukenimon sincerely smiled. "Don't worry Ai. I promise I'll protect you."

A small light began to shine between the two of them. Suzie and Lopmon woke up, noticing the light. They both saw data gathering inside and forming a solid shape. They quickly crawled over as a digivice dropped from the light. Arukenimon used her reflexes to grab it before it hit Ai.

"What just happened?" Arukenimon asked.

"I think you just became Ai's partner." Lopmon whispered.

"Like us?" Suzie asked.

Lopmon nodded. "Exactly." Lopmon looked at Arukenimon. "I guess you're definitely one of us now."

"I guess so." Arukenimon agreed.

"What's with the talking?" Matt asked, looking over at them. Arukenimon held up the new digivice. "Oh. Where'd that come from?"

"It just appeared." She replied.

"The same thing happened to Suzie in our universe." Lopmon said. "When I defended her from a digimon named Makuramon."

"That monkey scared me." Suzie remembered.

"What's going on?" Impmon yawned.

Arukenimon felt a pang of guilt. It was widely thought that Impmon was the digimon of both Ai and Mako, but now, here was proof that Ai was just tagging along without a digimon of her very own.

"There's no easy way to say this but…" Arukenimon showed Impmon the bright indigo digivice. "This is Ai's digivice."

Impmon simply blinked. "What?"

"A digivice appeared and Lopmon and I believe Ai is my partner." Arukenimon repeated.

Impmon looked over at Lopmon who immediately looked away. Impmon looked back at the grey haired digimon. For reasons even unknown to him, he instantly jumped on Arukenimon and began pulling her hair.

"Let go of me." Arukenimon swung her arms wildly.

Arukenimon's screams began to wake up the other sleepers. Soon, they were all watching the red dress spinning wildly while a screaming purple blur hung tightly onto her hair.

"Impmon!" Ai called. "Let go of her!"

Impmon was just too angry to hear her. He was still shouting to Arukenimon about stealing his friend. The digimon tried to get the small digimon off but he was holding on too tight.

Suzie, Ai and Mako were getting upset with the situation. Tommy and TK were trying to keep them calm. Matt clenched his fists. He slowly walked over to the chaos. Gabumon and Patamon saw Matt's face and pulled Lopmon away.

Matt raised his hand and managed to smack Impmon off Arukenimon's hair. The little purple digimon had a small red mark on his face. He gently placed his hand to his face. He looked up at the intense look on Matt's face. Impmon opened his mouth but Matt interrupted him.

"Don't even say anything." Matt seethed. "You're losing your temper over something stupid like this? You don't know anything about real loss." Matt began to raise his voice.

"She took my partner." Impmon managed to whimper.

Matt shook his head. "Shut up. Did it ever occur to you that Ai was never your partner to begin with? My dad was killed less than a day ago and you pull something like this? You're a pathetic loser who doesn't know what he has got! Don't you think that I would give anything to get my dad back. I'd give away my harmonica and my guitar if I knew it would get him back."

Matt stormed away before he said anything else. TK ran after his brother. Impmon watched the blonde boy disappear behind a tree. He looked at Arukenimon. He looked at his feet and gulped down some saliva.

"Arukenimon, I'm sorry." Impmon said. Arukenimon looked at Impmon. "I think he was right. I was jealous about this. I guess if I had two tamers, that meant I was special."

Arukenimon sighed. "Impmon, if you have two tamers, or even no tamers, you're special." She looked up at the sky. "Just the fact that you're alive now shows how special you are."

"You're alive now." Impmon said.

"Yes, but I had to die just to be here." She answered. "I was wishing to be as far away from a certain digimon as possible and I got my wish. I died in that world and due to a digital surge, I came to this world."

"So maybe you're special too."

"I guess so." Arukenimon smiled. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll help look after Mako if you help look after Ai."

Impmon nodded. "You gotta deal."

"Is he alright now?" Tommy asked.

Impmon and Arukenimon looked at TK. He shook his head. "He's really upset about our dad."

"He'll get over it." Arukenimon said. "It may a long and difficult journey, but it will be easier."

"Do you think so?" TK asked.

She nodded. "It took me a while before I accepted that I would be never seeing Mummymon again."

"But didn't you always hate him?" Patamon asked.

Arukenimon thought back over her life. Sure, she always hit Mummymon and spurned his attempts at wooing her, but there was something about him that she admired. Maybe it was his determination and the fact that he always knew what she wanted when she wanted.

"At times, but I do miss him."

Matt walked back to the group. "Guys, I'm sorry about earlier."

Impmon walked to Matt. "It's ok. It was my fault. Besides, shall we move on now?"

Matt nodded. "I guess so. I just have to accept that it happened."

TK took out his D-Terminal and pressed a button. "What are you doing TK?" Tommy asked.

"I just thought about our E-Mail." TK said.

He had no new E-Mails so he decided to see if he could send one. He typed out a group message saying that some had disappeared from other groups but they were all fine. He also added about the recent loss of the original digidestined.

He then sent a second E-Mail to Davis.

* * *

Davis searched for his D-Terminal to stop the beeping. He saw a message from TK. He felt a wave of calm knowing that he was alright.

He quickly opened the message and saw that it was just a generic message. He relayed the message to the others around him.

Koji suggested a moment's silence for their sacrifice. In agreement, they sat on the floor. Thirty seconds into their silence, beeping distracted them. They all looked at Davis, red-faced for forgetting to silence his E-Mail.

He quickly opened and closed the E-Mail and returned to being silent. He made sure to turn off the sound first though.

Another minute later, Koji stood up and sighed. "Ok guys, we need to keep moving."

"But where can we go?" Jun asked. "We don't know where we're going."

"Sugar, no-one knows where anyone's going." Ranamon said.

"That helps." Rika commented.

Davis looked again at the second E-Mail. It was from TK again. He opened it again and read it to himself.

** 'DAVIS, **

** AS YOU WILL HAVE READ IN MY GROUP E-MAIL, MY DAD SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO ALLOW THE REST  
OF US TO ESCAPE. IT REALLY DEVASTATED ME. I KNOW THAT I CAN'T LET ANYONE I CARE ABOUT DO  
THAT FOR ME AGAIN. **

** I'M REALLY SORRY DAVIS, BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN CARRY ON LIKE THIS. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. **

** YOU'LL ALWAYS MEAN SOMETHING TO ME. **

** TK'**

Davis read the E-Mail over and over again. Just in case he misread it. He had a slight hiccup. Jun and Ranamon looked back at Davis, with Veemon trying to get his attention. Jun slowly grabbed the D-Terminal away from him with little effort.

She read the open E-Mail with Ranamon peering over his shoulder. She looked over at Davis, seeing twinkling eyes holding back tears. Ranamon didn't understand much when it came to love, but she could tell that this 'TK' meant a lot to Davis.

Jun wrapped her arms around her brother and he silently began to cry. Ranamon decided to leave them alone and walked back to the others.

"What's wrong with Davis?" JP asked.

"It looks like someone named TK just dumped him." Ranamon said.

Sora went wide-eyed. "I never would have thought that TK would dump Davis."

"Looks like he has." Henry said. "There must be a good reason."

"Like what?" Arbormon asked. "TK just doesn't like him anymore."

Davis overheard the conversation and let more tears fall. Not wanting to hear more, he broke away from Jun and ran away from the group. Veemon quickly ran after his partner.

Jun watched her brother run away and turned back round to the group. "Can't you guys be a little more sensitive?"

"Sorry." Arbormon said.

"I'll see if he's alright." Rika sighed and ran after Davis, Renamon staying close.

* * *

Kari was reading a book in the Demon Lord's Library. She looked up, hearing the door open. She smiled seeing her partner.

"Hi Lilithmon."

"Kari, I'm sensing something."

Kari closed the book and concentrated. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Lilithmon thought. "Maybe it's a broken heart or something."

"Broken heart?"

"There's definitely a disturbance in love." Lilithmon was confident.

"It's TK and Davis." Kari said.

"What makes you think so?"

"I just know." Kari said. "I've always been like this."

Lilithmon nodded. "I remember."

Kari stood up. "I think we need to plan a journey."

"Where to? What are we going to do?"

Kari looked at her partner. "We're going to cure a broken heart."


	41. Arc 5 Trials: Doubts In The Mind

Author's Notes

Whilst this chapter didn't come out when I had hoped (Christmas Day), it is ready now. So I give this chapter to you all, as a late (sorry) Christmas present.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

The walk was quiet for Tai, Mimi and Baronmon. Mimi didn't want to talk, Tai didn't know what to say, and the Digimon just stayed silent. Tai kept wanting to ask Mimi if she was ok but the words just seemed hollow and empty.

The Digimon just stayed quiet themselves, not knowing how they could help their friends.

"What can we do?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know Agumon." Palmon answered.

"It was a noble sacrifice." Baronmon said. "I saw it with my own visions."

Baronmon whispered to the two Digimon about what he saw. Even though they didn't want to know how it happened, Tai and Mimi listened in. This way, they would know how it happened and would be able to at least sympathise with Matt and TK.

Tai was happy that he heard the same story from a second source. He was glad that he received an E-Mail from TK explaining what had happened. Right down to Arukenimon becoming Ai's Partner.

The only thing Tai truly wanted was to bring Kari back to the side of good. He sighed aloud.

"Don't worry Tai, we'll get Kari back."

Tai looked over at Mimi. "What?"

Mimi looked over at Tai. "It's obvious that that's what's first on your mind."

"Of course, I'll always try to find a way to free her." Tai said.

Mimi took out her phone and looked at the signal. It was extremely low. She sighed. "For being a digital world, this place is lousy with phone signal."

She looked down her speed-dial to find the third name on her list. She pressed the button to call and listened for the ringing sound.

**_"It has not been possible to connect your call. Please try again later." _**

Mimi sighed. "It won't connect. Izzy must be underground or something."

"Why are you calling Izzy?" Palmon asked.

"To see if we're close to anyone." She replied. "Remember, our digivices don't work unless we're really close to someone else anyway."

"And by that time, it would be pointless for Izzy to direct us anyway." Tai sighed.

* * *

Takato and Joe were thinking about what Shamanmon had said.

"Darkness bringing the light? What does that mean?" Takato asked.

"I don't know." Joe shook his head. He turned to the small Digimon. "Can you give us any information?"

"Only what I said." Shamanmon said. "I remember parts of what I see in my visions, but the majority is lost."

"Darkness bringing the light." Joe repeated, trying to understand the saying.

"Could it be anything to do with the crests?" Jeri asked.

Joe looked at her. "I doubt it Jeri, there is no crest of darkness."

"But isn't that what Kari called her new crest?" she remembered. "The crest of Darkness?"

"But it's just the crest of Light." Joe replied.

"Maybe something will happen with the crest of Darkness to change it back into the crest of Light?" Gomamon suggested.

"If Baronmon were with us, our power would be at its greatest." Sepikmon sighed.

"And we would be able to combine our powers for the better, like before." Shamanmon finished.

Jeri had an instant thought. "Sepikmon, can you see which of our friends are closest to us?"

Sepikmon threw his boomerang above the group, with it almost disappearing amongst the leaves of the tree. It fell back to the ground, causing the three humans and their Digimon flinching and covering their heads.

The boomerang stopped just in front of Sepikmon, spinning in place. Sepikmon just faced his boomerang. "Hope and Friendship are close."

"What?" Leomon asked.

"Well, TK and Matt's crests are Hope and Friendship." Joe thought. "Maybe that's what Sepikmon meant. They're nearby."

"Yes, find the Hope." Sepikmon confirmed.

"And how do we do that genius?" Gomamon asked.

"Follow the boomerang." Sepikmon said as the boomerang began to move through the air.

"Following a boomerang?" Leomon asked. "Even I find this strange."

* * *

"Wait up!"

The tan boy ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pleas for him to stop. He just wanted to get away.

"This is getting ridiculous." A mature voice sighed.

Two seconds later, the boy was stopped in his tracks by a yellow blur. He looked up, his vision blurry through tears.

"Leave me alone Renamon." He begged.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the shape of Rika. "We're not leaving you alone Davis."

"But I want to be alone." He replied.

"And that's why we're not going to leave you alone." Rika insisted. "It's never good when the person you love rejects you."

"What?"

Rika showed a sympathetic smile. "I know what heartbreak looks like." Renamon looked at her tamer. "I suffered the same thing not long after I had to say goodbye to Renamon."

"What happened?" Davis asked, calming down.

Renamon listened carefully to her friends tale. "After Renamon left, we were all upset. A week had passed and there was no sign of the Digimon returning, I knew that I felt more alone than anything, so I let my heart do the talking."

Renamon walked to Rika and knelt slightly. "Rika, you didn't?"

She nodded. "Yep, I told him how I felt."

Renamon stood upright. "I'm surprised."

"Well, you'll be more surprised of his reply." Rika warned.

"Who are we talking about?" Veemon asked, finally catching up.

"Ryo just said that it wasn't a good time." Rika sighed. "I wouldn't accept that so I slapped him and ran to somewhere I felt comfort. I ran to Guilmon's home."

* * *

"I'm getting a signal." Takato said, holding his digivice.

"Me too." Joe said, looking at his own digivice. "Shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes away."

"Well, let's hurry." Jeri said, fast-walking past them. Leomon walked past them, trying to keep up with his tamer.

"Jeri, wait!" Joe called after her.

Guilmon sniffed the air. Takato looked at the red Digimon. "What is it boy?"

Takato could see the smile on Guilmon's face. "I smell one of the others."

"Who is it?" Gomamon asked.

Guilmon shook his head. "I don't know. It's not any of my group."

Joe picked up his Digimon. "Well, I say we hurry and find out who it is."

Takato agreed and climbed on the faster Guilmon. "Come on Guilmon, let's keep up with them."

Guilmon picked up his pace and caught up to Jeri and Leomon. Joe ran to catch up but he could slow down and walk slightly faster than usual to keep up. Takato kept his digivice out to get their bearings. He knew they were really close to the signal.

Joe looked ahead and smiled as he recognised the two people. "It's Tai and Mimi."

Sepikmon pointed to them. "Look, Baronmon is with them. We can be whole again."

Shamanmon and Sepikmon ran past the Digidestined and headed for their missing member of their fortune-telling trio.

"They really missed him." Jeri smiled.

Tai looked around at calls for Baronmon. He waved when he recognised Guilmon and Leomon. "Are we glad to see you?"

"What happened to you?" Joe asked. "Since Apocalymon, we haven't heard anything from you."

"My phone's got a low signal so I can't phone anyone." Mimi answered. He didn't need to know that she only just thought of the idea.

"So, what happened while we were away?" Tai asked.

"Well, firstly, we split into two groups." Joe answered. "One group was to take out the Demon Lords while the others wanted to find some weakness to them."

Tai sighed. "Then what?"

"This white light shone and Matt, Ai and Mako disappeared." Takato answered.

Palmon looked at Mimi. "That must be the same light that made Suzie disappear." She realised.

"So, we're still trying to get everyone back together?" Mimi asked.

"We'll do it." Tai said. "We have to." He said quietly.

"We should be able to help you now we are all together." Baronmon announced.

Everyone looked at the trio. The three Digimon sat on the ground in a triangle. They stretched their arms out as if taking the hands of the other two. Their eyes were closed as they began humming in unison.

"What are they doing?" Guilmon whispered.

The humming became louder. Everyone watched in amazement as the three Digimon began to levitate into the air.

A light began to shine from the centre of the three Digimon. It split into three beams, shooting high into the air.

"Well, I think everyone knows where we are now." Joe sighed.

Takato put his goggles over his eyes and looked into the light beams. He squinted his eyes. "There's something in those beams!"

One beam showed a man in a brown robe, another showed only a large bearded face with four eyes behind a dark-blue mask whilst the last showed a Seraphimon, an Ophanimon and a Digimon that Tai, Mimi and Joe recognised as Cherubimon.

"Gennai?" Agumon asked.

"Azulongmon?" Takato questioned. "What's going on here?"

"Chosen children, this link cannot stay open for long." The booming voice of Azulongmon announced. "Why are there so few of you?"

"Circumstances caused us to divide?" Takato tried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man in the robe asked.

"Simply put Gennai. It means Kari was lured to the dark-side and some of us didn't want to fight her and then a light separated us again." Tai huffed.

Gennai sighed. "Look, forget your squabbles, something terrible has happened in your world."

"Which world?" Jeri asked. "There's Digidestined from three universes in this digital world."

"I'm afraid that it is all three worlds." Ophanimon sighed.

"When the three groups were brought to this digital world, your corresponding earths began to clash together, bringing chaos." Revealed the gruff voice of Cherubimon.

"What do you mean by that?" Mimi asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your universes were never meant to be together." Seraphimon revealed.

"It was merely a fluke that you all met." Azulongmon sighed. "We're sorry, but any relationships or friendships between the two groups were an accident."

The beams of light flickered. Gennai looked around. "The links are de-stabilising. There isn't much time now. You must all re-unite, including Kari. You have to see the danger that is happening."

"Because of the convergence of your worlds, we can create a temporary gateway to earth." Azulongmon said. "But it can't stay open for long."

"I used most of my power to get you all away from Lilithmon in that castle." Ophanimon said. "But, together with my friends, I will do anything I can to help with this task."

Seraphimon and Cherubimon each placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Digidestined, you shall prevail."

Immediately, Tai thought of Sora. "Wait, if we win, will our worlds be separated again?"

"I'm afraid so." Seraphimon answered. "And you will also lose your memories of everything that happened here."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jeri called. "I don't want to lose the memory of getting my best friend back!"

"I wish there was." Gennai sighed. "When you are all together, tell Izzy to write an origin trinity program." Mimi took out her phone and began to make a note. "When it's done, he needs to somehow connect all three types of digivice to his computer."

"Anything else?" Joe sighed.

"If Kari stays with the dark-side for too long, it may too late for her…to come back…" Gennai's beam of light faded away.

The other beams faded and soon, the fortune-telling trio landed softly on the ground. They looked around. "Did it work?" Shamanmon asked.

"If you mean the light show, then it worked." Leomon said. "I want to know how you did it."

"The combining of your worlds has had an effect on this world, somehow strengthening our powers." Baronmon said.

"At least, that's what we think." Sepikmon injected.

* * *

Kari, Lilithmon and Daemon were waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Why am I here?" Daemon asked.

"There's darkness in Davis' heart." Kari said. "It may be wise to take advantage."

"How so?" Lilithmon asked.

Kari smiled. "Simple, I know he still loves TK. Lilithmon, think you can get him to focus on that point?" Lilithmon nodded and Kari turned to Daemon. "And I'm certain that a Lord of your standing can easily find some rage within him to exploit."

"What sort of rage?" Daemon asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, when Davis and TK told me about them, I was happy for them, sure." Kari explained. "But there was also an anger within me. Anger that they were together, anger that I was actually happy for them. But most of all, I was angry that I knew they wouldn't be wanting me anymore."

Daemon nodded slightly. "If what you say is true, then I'm sure that I should be able to do something."

* * *

"I guess we're just fools when it comes to love." Davis smiled.

Rika smirked. "Especially with our first crushes."

Davis looked at her. "I know you didn't mean it as I took it, but TK is not some crush!"

Rika raised her arms slightly. "Ok, I give." Davis smiled at her quick surrender. "Come on, let's go back to the others." Davis nodded and allowed Rika to put her arms around his shoulder.

Renamon gasped and spun around. "We've got company."

Davis and Rika spun around to see a smiling Lilithmon, hands on her hips with Daemon standing to her left but slightly in front of her. "Hello little ones." Lilithmon dragged out.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.

Davis held her back. "Rika, stay back."

"But will she stay back for our guest?" Daemon stepped to his left, allowing a third being to reveal themselves.

Davis and Rika both held themselves back when Kari stepped forward. "Hi guys."

"Kari?" Davis asked.

Kari tilted her head. "What's the matter Davis? Don't you recognise me?"

"What do you want?" Rika demanded.

Kari took a step forward. "I just wanted to ask how you were."

"We're doing fine." Rika answered, cautious about Kari's intentions. "What's it to you?"

Kari took a step forward. "Rika, I'm only concerned about my friend." She turned to Davis. "I know what happened."

Davis' eyes widened slightly. "What happened?" he tried to keep his voice steady.

"TK broke your heart. That's what." Lilithmon said.

"How…?" Davis began to ask.

"She's the Lord of Lust." Renamon reminded him. "She can sense anything to do with love. Be it positive, or negative."

"So why is Daemon here?" Veemon whispered to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Rika looked at Davis as she felt him starting to shiver. "Davis?"

"How could he?" he bit through his teeth. "That small stupid reason."

"Rika, I suggest we get out of here." Renamon said.

Rika nodded and swiped a card through her digivice, digivolving Renamon to her champion form of Kyubimon. Veemon immediately jumped on with Rika pushing Davis on and jumping on herself. Kyubimon jumped away and ran back to the others.

"The seed is planted." Daemon informed her. "What now?"

Kari walked forward. "Now, Lilithmon and I will visit TK and implant a seed of lust within him." She noticed Daemon's eyes squint. "But, I suppose it wouldn't matter if you followed them to confirm that your powers are as best as they can be."

"What are you insinuating?" Daemon asked.

Kari looked as calm as ever. "Simply, since the addition of Lilithmon, your powers have reached their peak. You may have only thought so little about your intention and it is more powerful." Kari showed a small smile. "Think of it like this, you can see how truly powerful you are now."

This thought seemed to spark interest within Daemon. It was true that before he had to think of what he wanted. But now that Lilithmon had joined the group to complete the sins, their power was at its zenith. Even he wasn't sure how powerful he was.

"Very well." Daemon relented. "Have fun."

Kari nodded a farewell and held Lilithmon's hand. Lilithmon closed her eyes. "I can sense TK's location. How sweet, he still loves Davis." Lilithmon opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"His heart is true to Davis but it's conflicted." Lilithmon said. "Like, he's trying to deny his feelings or something."

"Then, let's see what's going on." Kari said.

Lilithmon began to levitate, lifting Kari of the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyubimon had reached the others. Rika called out. "Guys, we got a problem."

"What?" JP asked.

Davis jumped off the champion fox. "Wait until I see him again."

"Who?" Jun asked.

"TK. If I see him…" Davis seethed.

"That's not important." Veemon interrupted. "Daemon and Lilithmon are here."

Everyone got ready and on the sight of Daemon, the warriors changed to their Beast Spirits while Rika and Henry bio-merged to Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon.

Biyomon stepped forward but Sora kept her back. "We're saving you just in case we need to get away."

"It wouldn't make any difference anyway." Daemon gloated. "I could destroy you all, just like I did the others."

Sora felt the tears welling up again. KendoGarurumon growled and backed closer to Sora. Hydrowomon and MetalKabuterimon took up defensive positions while Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon were prepared to attack.

Veemon was more focused on his partner's rage. It seemed to be building the longer that Daemon was around.

Daemon raised his hands, just as the beast spirits unleashed their attacks. He grasped them in his hands, revealing only small columns of smoke. "Tickles." He smirked beneath his red cloak.

Sora slowly reached for her digivice. "Get ready Biyomon." She whispered.

"Davis?" Veemon asked, cautious. "Are you alright?"

"We need to get out of here." He replied. "Before it's too late."

Sakuyamon looked at Sora and nodded. Silently, making a plan.

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Hydro Strike!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Electron Cannon!"

"Termite Swarm!"

The attacks combined, creating a smokescreen dense enough for Biyomon to reach her ultimate level and scoop the smaller beings in her hands and fly away with MegaGargomon by her side. They heard the angry scream of Daemon and two columns of fire shoot into the air, destroying some passing Airdramon.

MegaGargomon flew over Garudamon's hands and separated into human and rookie Digimon again.

"That was too close for comfort." Terriermon gasped.

"Right now, it's all we can do." Jun answered, shedding her Digimon form along with the other warriors. She looked at her brother, noticing his clenched fists. "Davis?"

"Jun, don't say anything." Veemon warned. "He seems angry."

Davis glared at his Digimon. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Veemon quickly answered. "It's just that Daemon's influence could easily get to someone with repressed anger."

"I'm not repressed!" Davis snapped.

"Davis, calm down." Jun said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sora raised an arm to try to help calm Davis down but as soon as he saw it in the corner of his eye, he quickly spun around, grabbing it and instantly pulling it towards him and ramming his elbow into Sora's stomach.

Her gasps for air reached his ears as a punch to his jaw knocked him into Jun's arms. He looked to see the rage of Koji. Feeling regret for what he did, but not being able to supress his rage, he launched himself at Koji, almost knocking him off Garudamon's hands.

"Calm down." Garudamon snapped. "If any of you fall, I won't be able to catch you."

* * *

"Surely thou wouldst know I am the superior warrior." Mercurymon said.

"Not likely." Asilmon denied, before changing to his human spirit, Alloymon. "Your pride shall be your undoing."

Takuya poked his head from the hole. "That's how I beat him! He didn't think anything could stop him!"

"Bite your tongue whelp!" Mercurymon snapped. "I am unbeatable."

"Enough!" snapped Koichi.

Mercurymon backed at the tone. Koichi walked towards the corrupted warrior of steel. No-one dared to stop him. Not even Duskmon.

"Koichi?" Yolei asked as he walked past. "What are you doing?"

Mercurymon raised a mirror, aiming for Koichi. "Dark Reflection!" Koichi smiled as the light passed over him. The beam stopped and everyone was stunned. "How is this possible?"

"The spirits are strong." Koichi said. "What can I say? Loweemon and JagerLoweemon will always protect me."

"You will never win against us." Yolei said.

Mercurymon looked at the Digidestined. Despite what he wanted to do, he knew that with their combined forces, added with both Grumblemon and Duskmon, also not forgetting the very high chance that there were several more Digidestined, he relented.

"Very well." He said, regretting every word. "I surrender. You win."

Alloymon shed his Digimon form and rushed to Ryo. He shook him gently. "Ryo? Wake up."

Ryo's face scrunched slightly and his eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" He sat up, and looked around. Monodramon ran to him, arms open. He braced himself as his Digimon squeezed him. "Monodramon, not so hard."

"Sorry."

"What is thine plan of action?" Mercurymon asked.

"Right now, we were trying to fight the Demon Lords." Yutaka said.

"But thine efforts are in vain." Mercurymon told them. "The demon Lords are too powerful for thine groups."

"We've fought tough foes before." Takuya said. "Actually, we fought Lucemon before, and won. You helped!"

"Obviously, our efforts were not as best as they could be." Mercurymon said.

"Big bird approach!" Grumblemon pointed.

"Speak properly!" Mercurymon snapped. "Thou truly art the bane of my existence."

Kazu looked at Kai and smirked. They found it amusing that some-one who spoke with a Shakespearean accent, was telling someone who occasionally missed a word and spoke in the third person, to speak properly.

"He's right though." Zoe said. "It's Garudamon."

"Guardromon, can you signal them down?" Kazu asked.

Guardromon fired two missiles into the air, away from Garudamon, but close enough to draw her attention. Garudamon saw the missiles and squinted, seeing humans waving, she decided to land.

Once everyone was off her hands, she de-digivolved down to her rookie level. She immediately looked at Davis. "Davis! What's wrong with you?"

Davis just grunted and folded his arms. Yolei noticed Sora holding her stomach. She walked over to her. "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora slowly nodded, and smiled as best as she could. "Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Koji insisted, he looked at Davis. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything." Davis answered.

"You elbowed her in the stomach!" JP exclaimed.

Even Sora had to admit, "And it hurt a lot."

Yolei looked at Davis. Sure, they played rough sometimes but never to the point of actually hurting the other with lasting pain. She noticed the rage in his eyes. She had never seen him this angry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We think Daemon has affected Davis with some unexpressed rage." Veemon said.

"I don't have unexpressed rage!" Davis shouted, and raised his arm.

Yolei quickly grabbed his arm. "Whoa! Hold on there!"

Davis turned around and saw the shock and fear on Yolei's face. He looked down and noticed Veemon was shivering. He looked around, seeing the varied reactions surrounding him. He ripped his arm from Yolei and turned away.

"Davis?" Yolei cautiously started.

Despite his rage, he had enough sense to know that it would not go away until he expressed the rage.

"We have to find TK." He said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "I need to talk to him."

"And where would he be?" Kazu asked. "Without Izzy, we have no way to know."

"I'd fly around but it could be a while before we find them." Biyomon said. "Also, there's too many of you to carry anyway."

"Perhaps, I could be of use." Mercurymon spoke up.

Koji and JP then took notice of Mercurymon. "What's he doing here?"

Takuya looked at Ranamon. "Like you can talk?" Ranamon scowled at the warrior of fire.

Mercurymon looked into the mirror on his right arm. He studied until an image cleared and revealed itself. "Are these whom we seek?"

Yolei looked at the mirror and nodded. "Yep, they're the ones."

Mercurymon stood up and walked away from them. When he thought he was far enough away, he surrounded by a cocoon of data. "Mercurymon slide evolution…Sakkakumon!"

Everyone looked at the Sefirot arrangement of Sakkakumon. Sakkakumon shone a beam of light and gathered the Digidestined and Digimon and deposited them within his water sphere.

* * *

The fortune-telling trio of Digimon pointed Tai's group in the direction of Hope and Friendship and bid them farewell.

"Do you think that we'll find the others?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know." Leomon said. "But, I would trust the Azulongmon and the others from those lights."

"Come on Jeri, stay positive." Mimi consoled.

"We'll find them." Palmon added.

"Besides, we may find them sooner since this world is constantly changing." Joe thought.

"Then it's equally likely that it may take longer to find them." Takato said.

Everyone knew that Takato was right, but no-one wanted to think about that. But, with what they were told, they had no choice but to try to find everyone else as soon as possible.

"Takato, can't your digivice track others of its kind?" Tai asked.

"Only when we're already close to someone." He replied.

"Just like our digivices then." Joe sighed.

"Just try Takato." Guilmon requested.

Takato sighed and took out his digivice. He opened the compass program, its central arrow spinning around. Eventually, it settled on a bearing of south-east, with a signal coming their direction. "I guess we go this way."

Two minutes later, Takato noticed that the signal they were following, was almost on top of them. He looked to the sky and saw nothing. There was nothing in front of the group either. Takato looked down. It was the only other place the signal could be coming from.

He flicked through his cards and found a 'Digmon's Drill' card and swiped his digivice. Guilmon looked at the spinning drills on his hands. He looked at Takato, simply hinting to dig down.

He placed his drill hands to the ground and applied pressure. He slowly dug into the ground. The ground slowly gave way and Leomon had to quickly grab Guilmon's tail to stop him from falling in.

Takato called down the hole that was made. With no answer, he called again. This time, he received a reply in the form of something small and pink flying into his face.

"MarineAngemon?" Takato asked. MarineAngemon pointed down the hole. They looked down to see Kenta waving up. "What are you doing down there?"

"Trying to find someone else." He called. "MarineAngemon, any chance you can get us out of here?"

MarineAngemon quickly sent down several hearts that collected Kenta, Ken, Izzy and Cody, as well as their Digimon.

"Izzy, we need to talk." Tai insisted. "Our different Digidestined groups weren't supposed to meet."

"I think it's best we defeat the Demon Lords as soon as we can." Izzy said at the same time. "Our futures have been changed already."

"What are you talking about?" they asked each other.

"Izzy, the groups were never supposed to meet." Tai quickly inputted.

"It's true." Mimi agreed. "Gennai and some powerful Digimon just told us."

"Well, because of the groups meeting, our futures have been changed." Izzy revealed his knowledge.

"How can you possibly know that?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. How?" Jeri asked, looking slightly at Kenta.

"Well, their future had already changed." Kenta relented. "I couldn't see any harm in telling them."

Takato sighed. "Kenta, what are we going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, but with Koji and Sora getting together, it seemed obvious that her and Matt aren't getting married." Kenta tried to explain.

"So, I guess I know I've got no shot with her." Tai sighed.

Mimi gave Tai a small hug as Takato found another digivice signal. Instantly deciding to follow, Takato led the way.

* * *

It had been over an hour since TK sent the E-Mail to Davis, telling him that he wanted to break up.

"Are you ok TK?" Patamon asked, atop his head. His usual resting place.

"No Patamon. I'm wondering if I did the right thing." TK replied.

"If your heart told you to do that, then what can you do?" Arukenimon said.

TK sighed. His heart did tell him it was the right thing to do. At the time. But now, it was telling him that it was most definitely, the wrong thing to do.

"I wish we knew where the others were." Tommy sighed.

"We'll find them Tommy, don't worry." Matt said.

"But how?" Suzie asked.

"We'll find a way." Lopmon told her partner. "You found your way to me in Zhuqiaomon's palace."

"I think my digivice helped me." Suzie remembered, pulling out her digivice. She pressed a few buttons and a compass appeared. The compass instantly pointed in a north-west direction. "Hey, look at this."

Matt and TK looked at Suzie's digivice and saw the compass. "I say we follow it." Matt instructed.

"Why?" Impmon asked.

"Because if it's anything like our digivices, then this compass might mean that another digivice signal is nearby." Matt explained.

Tommy started to run in the direction Suzie's digivice was pointed. "Then let's go find them."

Suzie smiled and ran after him, Lopmon, Impmon, Ai and Mako following shortly. Arukenimon looked at TK and Matt.

"Is Ai always like this?" she asked.

"Sorry. I don't know." TK said. "She's not from our universe."

Arukenimon sighed and ran after her new partner. TK and Matt soon followed. They soon caught up with the running youngsters. Arukenimon quickly changed into her spider form and picked up Ai, Impmon and Mako, letting them rest on her abdomen and she scuttled along the rest of the way.

"How far away are we?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Suzie answered. Tommy suddenly stopped, causing Suzie to look back. "What is it?"

Tommy looked ahead, not believing who he saw. "Kari?"

Suzie and Lopmon turned around, and indeed saw the former Digidestined of Light. "Kari, why are you here?" Matt, TK and Arukenimon caught up with Suzie and Tommy, suddenly tensing seeing Kari.

Kari tilted her head. "What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Where's Lilithmon?" Matt asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." Came a sultry voice.

TK turned around and saw the figure of Lilithmon right in his eyesight. Lilithmon bent down and placed a small, quick kiss on TK's lips.

She turned her head as she felt a small rush of air hit her head. Patamon and WereGarurumon were in a fighting stance. TK slowly grabbed his digivice, his crest glowing in sync.

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

The blue-armoured Digimon with ten golden wings was ready for battle. He slowly walked over to Lilithmon. "Get away from him." he warned.

"I'm merely saying hello Seraphimon." Lilithmon defended. "I don't need your threatening me to become an issue."

"Maybe you should listen to him." WereGarurumon growled.

"Before we make you listen." Arukenimon stepped forward.

Kari instantly recognised the newcomer. "And why, may I ask, are you protecting him?"

Arukenimon let her passengers climb down and changed to her human form. "I don't answer myself to the likes of you."

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked. "You would have never answered me before."

Arukenimon smirked. "True. But then I knew that you were in your right mind."

"I'm in my right mind now." Kari answered.

"I don't think so." Arukenimon argued, pulling some hair from her head. The hair instantly straightened. "Spirit Needle!"

The needles were thrown to Lilithmon, who effortlessly flicked her wrist, brushing them aside as if she was batting a fly. "That the best you got?"

"Now that I have my partner, it's not even close."

Kari looked at the twins and noticed each holding a digivice. She couldn't resist. "So, which one of you wasn't good enough for Impmon?"

Ai and Mako looked at each other. Mako made to swipe a card, but slipped and dropped all of his cards. Ai got down on the ground and helped Mako to quickly pick up the cards.

Kari smiled. "It's a shame you lot rely on those cards to help your Digimon. It would be a lot simpler to be like myself."

"Like us?" Matt asked. "WereGarurumon! Do it!"

WereGarurumon jumped in the air, and pounced at the Demon Lord of Lust. Lilithmon crossed her arms, blocking the werewolf Digimon. She pushed her arms out, uncrossing them, and launching WereGarurumon in the air. He fell with a crash, instantly degenerating to his rookie stage.

Matt rushed to his Digimon. "Gabumon, are you alright?"

Gabumon looked at Matt. "We will be. Help is coming."

"I don't think so cutie." Lilithmon taunted.

She raised an arm, claw ready to strike. She swiped her claw down, but found her claw hit a pink spongy heart. She drew back, seeing the small form of MarineAngemon.

"You little pipsqueak." Lilithmon seethed.

Lilithmon grabbed MarineAngemon and squeezed her hand. The small mega Digimon screamed in pain.

A large fireball hit the ground by Lilithmon's feet. She let go of the Digimon and turned to find WarGreymon, GrapLeomon and HerculesKabuterimon ready to fight.

"Kari, stay away from them." Tai called.

"Sorry big bro, but I'm not listening to you anymore." Kari told him. "Why do you think I joined the side of my Lords? So I can have my free will."

"You always had free will." Izzy protested.

"No-one ever stopped you from doing what you wanted." Mimi added.

"But I was stopped from having what I wanted." Kari shot back.

Everyone was getting sick of this. Jeri walked to Kari and simply slapped her as hard as she could. "Just let it go will you?" she shouted. "No-one cares about this anymore. It's old news!"

"My pain is old news?" Kari seemed offended.

"For a while now." Ken added.

"In this moment, the real problem is that Earth is in trouble." Izzy informed her. "Because our Digidestined groups were never supposed to meet. But because we have, our respective Earths are clashing together."

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.


	42. Arc 5 Trials: Parting Of The Ways

Author's Notes

Well, here it is, two months later, the next chapter in this saga. Hope you all like.

I also have a new poll running for a while. Several months at least, please visit and have your say.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

* * *

Inside Sakkakumon's water sphere, everyone was waiting patiently until they reached the others.

Ranamon was passing the time by swimming in the lake. Everyone else was keeping their distance, whilst keeping their distance from Davis. Even Veemon was keeping his distance. He decided to stay near Jun.

"What am I going to do Jun?" Veemon asked. "He's never been so angry."

"It'll be alright Veemon." Jun told him.

Koji was sitting with Sora. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes." Sora smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Stop asking me."

"I'm allowed to worry." Koji said.

"I guess so." Sora agreed, resting her back against a tree.

Yutaka sat in a circle with Ryo, Takuya, Yolei, Henry and Koichi. They were discussing possible strategies.

"That won't work Takuya." Ryo told the flame warrior.

"Well, we need to stop them somehow." Takuya insisted.

"Yes we do, but just charging in without a decent plan is going to kill us." Ryo sighed. "We still don't know any of their weaknesses, and they still have Kari and Lilithmon."

"And without Kari, we don't have our light power." Yolei sighed.

"There must be some way to win." Yutaka insisted.

"I don't think there is." Henry offered his opinion. "We're trying everything we have and nothing is working."

"We'll just keep trying." Terriermon said, keeping his optimistic attitude. "We'll win this battle. We always do."

"The last major battle I was in, cost me my life." Koichi revealed.

"But it wasn't you." Takuya said. "Well, it was you, but not you."

"Pardon me, but what are you blathering on about?" Hawkmon asked, confused.

"When I first arrived at my Digital world, I was just a spirit." Koichi told them. "I fell down some stairs while trying to reach Koji. That's when Cherubimon corrupted me."

"How is that possible?" Henry questioned.

"We don't know." Koichi answered. "And to this day, we still don't know."

Shinya took a brave step towards Davis. JP and Kai watched cautiously, ready to pull him back, should the need arise.

Davis cast an eye to Shinya. "Stay away from me Shinya."

Shinya sat down, legs crossed, across from Davis. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm ok right here Davis." Davis looked up and saw Shinya's smile. "There's been plenty of times when Takuya is just as angry as you. I can handle it."

Davis looked away. "Please Shinya. Just stay away." He pleaded. "It's not for your sake, it's for mine. If I start shouting, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Everyone's afraid for you."

"They're afraid _of_ me."

"Maybe." Shinya greed. "At the very least, they just want to prevent another incident like what happened with Sora."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Koji definitely is." Shinya replied. "I don't know about Sora. But she seems like the forgiving type."

A scream drew everyone's attention. Ranamon seemed to be thrown out of the water and looked back at the lake.

"You could have just asked me to get out." She screamed.

"I have seen Seraphimon and Lilithmon." The booming voice of Sakkakumon announced. "Please be aware and be ready for imminent battle."

* * *

"What do you mean the Earth is in trouble?" Kari repeated.

"Not just our Earth." Izzy answered. "But the Earths of Takato and Takuya."

"I'll humour you. How is it in trouble?" Kari questioned further.

"We don't know." Izzy answered. "But Gennai told us that all of us have to re-unite and go see the damage that has happened."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Lilithmon asked.

"Whether you believe or not, it's the truth." Takato added.

"It did sound like it was bad." Palmon voiced her opinion.

Tai observed a shift in Kari's expression. He saw an opening and decided to take advantage. He took a step forward. "Kari, whatever you may think of what happened here, the real world is in danger. All those innocent lives, do they really deserve to suffer for your short-sightedness?"

He saw a small tear escape Kari's eye. Tommy felt a chill in the air and turned around, seeing a flying formation of orbs.

"Guys, we've got a problem." He said, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see the orbs stretch out and hover in place. "Please stand back."

A beam of light shone and hit the ground. Everyone saw the shapes of several beings, both human shaped and Digimon shaped float to the ground. The orbs became surrounded by a data cocoon and shrunk down to the man of mirrors.

"Welcome back guys." Tai smiled. "What's new?"

Sora took a slightly painful breath. "We managed to escape from Daemon."

"Why do I feel that that isn't all?" Tai asked sceptically. He noticed everyone look nervously at each other. "What is it?"

"It's Davis." Jun answered. "Something happened to him."

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"He's having a little problem controlling his anger at the moment." Veemon explained.

"That's an understatement." Koji muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt heard Koji's muttered words.

"It's nothing." Sora quickly said.

"No it's not." Davis interrupted.

Sora stepped to the side as Davis slowly walked forward. His fists were clenched, shaking slightly. He was slowly gritting his teeth. To Suzie, Ai and Mako, Davis was giving off a very scary feeling. They quickly backed away and hid behind some of the taller Digidestined.

"Davis, what's wrong with you?" Kari asked.

He looked at Kari and felt more rage building. "What's happening to me is your fault!" he exploded. "If you weren't so selfish with your own denial, you wouldn't have joined the Demon Lords." He then pointed to Lilithmon. "Gatomon wouldn't have digivolved into this Digital dating disaster."

"Excuse me?" Lilithmon scoffed. "I haven't been in this form very long and I've already had my first kiss curtesy of young Master Hope."

Davis turned to see TK blushing. "You kissed her?"

"She kissed me." TK defended. "And it was only a peck on the lips."

Davis looked at Lilithmon and instinctively charged at her. Lilithmon glared at Davis and simply sidestepped to avoid him. He spun around and tried again but still avoided the young boy.

"Silly little boy." Lilithmon sang. "You can't touch me."

"Davis, please stop this." Kari asked.

"That thing kissed TK." Davis shouted. "He dumped me because he didn't want to lose me like he did with his dad!" Kari looked at TK. He seemed to have his attention divided between Davis' venting and an increasingly uncomfortable Takuya. "If anything, everything that has happened here is TK's fault!" Davis gasped at what he just said. He looked around at the faces of his friends. "What have I said?"

"I think you just expressed the cause of your rage." Ryo guessed. "Once you admitted to yourself what was wrong, you were able to finally bring some peace to yourself."

Davis turned to face Sora, but not allowing himself the eye-contact. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily to try to control himself. He opened his eyes slightly to see who had just wrapped their arms around him.

Soon, the floodgates opened and Davis squeezed Sora and sobbed out apology after apology. He rubbed his back, trying to soothe him but it only resulted in her top getting more stained with Davis' tears.

"Look, I'm taking advantage now that everyone is here." Tai suddenly spoke. He then noticed the five extra Digimon. "And some additional allies." He shook his head quickly and re-focused. "It has come to light that our worlds are in danger due to our combined presence. I have it on very good authority that our groups were never meant to meet."

Tai heard some general murmuring from everyone. He even noticed that mixed shock and anger in Koji's face.

"If I may, pray tell upon whom is your authority based?" Mercurymon asked. Tai's blank look said it all. "Who told you?" Mercurymon repeated.

"Well, for my group, Gennai told us." Tai answered. "There was also this big white dragon."

"It was Azulongmon." Takato quickly inputted.

"Then there was another Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Plus, with them was a giant rabbit." Tai finished.

"Antylamon?" Suzie asked.

Tai turned to Izzy and held out his Digivice. "Izzy, would you mind?"

Izzy took out his laptop and took Tai's Digivice. He placed the Digivice in the required slot and quickly scanned the most recently scanned Digimon. "It looks like it was Cherubimon."

"The Celestial Digimon." Takuya realised, keeping an eye on TK, who was now stood next to him.

Mimi gasped and quickly ran to Izzy. "Izzy, I just remembered. Gennai said you need to write an origin trinity program."

"An origin trinity program?" Izzy asked.

Mimi looked at her phone, "He also said you need to somehow connect all three types of Digivice to your computer."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Izzy sighed.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you're the techno wizard, I'm just the messenger."

Izzy sighed and began to work on his assignment. Takuya quickly volunteered his D-Tector just to avoid TK's strange behaviour. But it didn't work since TK volunteered his Digivice while Henry allowed Izzy to use his Digivice.

"Have you all forgotten about me?" Lilithmon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course not." Takato said. "We just don't need to worry about you because Seraphimon is keeping an eye on you."

Takato turned to see the blue angel shiver and degenerate down to his freshly-hatched form, Poyomon. Takato picked up the small Digimon and walked over to TK.

"What happened to him?" TK asked.

"I think he just lost his energy." Takato guessed.

TK nodded and leant against Takuya. Takuya quickly lost patience. "TK, what's wrong with you?"

TK shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with me Taky." He wrapped himself around Takuya's arm. "Not now you're here." TK even battered his eyelids a few times.

Kari sighed and pulled TK away. "Excuse us Takuya."

Once away from Takuya, TK pulled away from Kari's grip. "Let me go Kari."

"TK, what about Davis?" Kari asked. "I thought you loved him."

TK looked at Davis and Takuya. "I did. But now I've found someone else better."

Kari looked at TK. She didn't understand him, she knew that he loved Davis and only broke up with him to protect him, so why would he…?

Sudden realisation hitting her, she looked at her Digimon. Finally seeing her for what she was. She was now a Demon Lord. Kari had bowed to the Seven Demon Lords. She had even conspired with them.

"This isn't right." She realised.

Lilithmon looked at Kari. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Kari said. "But you're not supposed to be like this. My own darkness corrupted you."

"But you accepted me in this form." Lilithmon reminded her.

"But it was the darkness in me that liked it." Kari revealed. "At the time, I just wanted to make TK and Davis pay. And I knew with your new mind-set, you wouldn't resist like you would if you were Ophanimon."

Lilithmon closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kari." She opened her eyes again. "But this is who I am now. And nothing will change that!"

"I know." Kari breathed. "But I cannot allow you to harm anyone here."

Lilithmon looked around. There were plenty of Digimon here that could easily put up a fight. She knew they had no chance of winning, but they were willing to fight. She bent her legs and leapt in the air, landing by Davis, grabbing him and leaping for TK and then, quickly jumping clear of the group.

"Let them go!" Kari demanded.

Lilithmon shook her head. "Sorry darling. I promised you that I would make them pay. And I see no better payment than their lives."

Poyomon growled from Takato's arms while Veemon raised his fists. Cyberdramon flew into the air, ready to strike but holding back for risks to Davis and TK. Leomon had his sword readied for any attack that Lilithmon might make.

"Let us go." Davis screamed, before biting Lilithmon's arm.

She clenched her teeth. "You'll have to better than that."

"Then take me instead." Kari offered.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't stop me Tai." Kari told her brother. "If I'm going to make amends to you all, then I can start by trying to save my friends."

"But you're not sacrificing yourself!" Koichi shouted.

She turned her back to Lilithmon. "I have to. It's the only way." Kari told everyone, she turned back to Lilithmon. "So, do we have a deal?"

Lilithmon simply placed the boys down and grabbed Kari. "Yes, we have a deal."

Koichi grabbed his D-Tector and swiped it across his hand. Seconds later, Rhihimon had his spear at Lilithmon's heart. "Let her go."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lilithmon asked.

Rhihimon lowered his spear and knelt down. "Koichi, what are you doing?" called a disbelieving Koji.

"Please Lilithmon, I beg you to let her go." Rhihimon begged.

"And why would I do that?" Lilithmon asked. She studied Rhihimon's eyes. She showed a small smile and slowly put Kari down. She took ten steps back. "I do this as a favour for everything Kari has done for me. And as a symbol of what I represent Koichi Kimura. But know that next time, I will not be as rewarding." She showed everyone a sincere smile. "Goodbye, old friends."

With those final words she raised her hands, summoning a portal and walked through it as it closed behind her. Kari fell to her knees, finally mourning the loss of her partner.

Rhihimon held Kari as he lost his Digimon form. "Kari, I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault." Kari sobbed.

Rika folded her arms. "Well, anyone could tell you that."

"Rika." Renamon warned.

"I deserve that." Koichi heard Kari utter.

Koichi shook his head. "No you don't. You deserve forgiveness."

"Who would ever forgive me for what I've done?" Kari asked.

Everyone nervously looked at each other. Some looked at Tai to see his eyes glistening with tears over his sisters situation. Davis knew that he couldn't stay mad at Kari. He was certain that if he were in her situation, it could have been a similar outcome.

"Kari, I will always forgive you." Koichi told her.

Kari looked at Koichi, her eyes bloodshot from her flowing tears. She saw his angelic face and warming smile. To her, it seemed like he could forgive anyone for anything. Slowly, he placed his lips on hers and pulled back. "Koichi?"

"Darkness can't exist without the light." Koichi smiled.

Everyone smiled at the scene. Even Renamon noticed a small smile on Rika's face. Yolei walked to the two knelt Digidestined and placed a comforting hand on Kari's back. "Welcome back."

"The program's done!" Izzy announced.

Everyone turned to see Izzy with his back to everyone. All the Odaiba Digidestined sighed. Nevertheless, they crowded around. "Izzy, did you even pay attention to what was happening?" Mimi asked.

"Not entirely." Izzy answered. "But I will say this." He turned around and hugged Kari. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Well, you heard the important parts." Mimi said. "I suppose I can let you off the hook."

Izzy smiled at his friend. "I love you too Mimi."

"So you figured out what Gennai meant?" Tai asked.

Izzy finished the last line of coding. "I think so."

"So what's going to happen?" Jeri asked.

"If I've done this right, and I understand Gennai…" Izzy began to answer.

"Like any of us have ever understood him." Joe muttered.

"Then we just all need to hold our Digivices to the sky. The program gets activated, and it should hopefully make a portal to get us all home." Izzy finished.

"But what about Lilithmon?" Kari asked.

"I honestly don't know Kari." Izzy told her.

"How does the portal work?" Tommy asked.

"I think it should resemble something similar to our original way into the Digital World." Izzy guessed. "But I can't be certain."

"Let's give it a try." Tai said.

One by one, everyone raised their Digivices. Once all the Digivices were raised, Izzy turned to his Digimon. "Tentomon, can you press the enter key? It should run the program."

"If you say so." Tentomon pressed the button and stepped back.

The numbers and letters on the screen starting moving and dancing around, bouncing on the edge of the screen.

The Digivices started beeping, their screens glowing green. Beams of angelic blue light shot into the sky. Just as everything started, it was as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Duskmon observed.

"I honestly thought it would work." Izzy moaned.

"Well, Ophanimon has never steered us wrong before." Zoe told them.

"And Azulongmon even managed to convince Zhuqiaomon to stop attacking us and help us defeat the D-Reaper." Lopmon recalled.

"Gennai may be annoying and never be around when we want him to be." Matt said. "But when we needed him, he was always there to point us in the right direction."

"Which means there is a reason why he told you to do this." Tentomon offered.

"So what was the reason?" Izzy wondered.

Everyone looked around for anything resembling their portals. Looking around for a minute, everyone was drawn out of their focus by Kazu calling, "Watch out!"

Everyone scattered seeing a single rail fall from the sky. The rail slammed on the ground. A low rumbling sound surrounded them all.

"What's going on?" Suzie screamed, holding on tightly to Henry.

From beneath their feet, a building grew on each side of the rail. Soon, they felt themselves being raised from the ground. It wasn't long before the rumbling stopped and they all found themselves standing on a dual platform station.

"What the…?" Davis asked.

"This looks like a Trailmon station." Takuya observed.

A horn sounded in the distance. Everyone looked down both side and saw a blue engine coming towards them.

The original six Warrior Digidestined instantly recognised the engine as a Worm Trailmon. Worm pulled into the station and opened the doors on his four carriages. "All aboard!"

"Which group are you here for Worm?" JP asked.

"I've been summoned to take you all home." Worm answered. "Every group of Digidestined."

Everyone got on board and the doors closed behind them. Worm slowly pulled out of the station as everyone sat in their seats.

Guilmon looked out of the back window in the final carriage. "Takato, the rail's disappearing."

Takato looked out of the window to see for himself. "He's right. The rails disappearing, and the station is gone!"

"I guess we're stuck on this train then." Rika sighed.

"At least we're going home." Kenta sighed.

"Something's bothering me." Henry said.

"What is it?" Jeri asked.

Henry looked around the carriage at his fellow Tamers. "It's about the portal. Izzy said that the portal home would resemble something similar to our original way into the Digital World."

"And?" Kazu pressed.

"Well, we didn't come into the Digital World on a Trailmon." Henry reminded them. "And neither did the Odaiba Digidestined. So how exactly is Trailmon going to get us home?"

A beep sounded through the carriages, followed by a gruff voice. "Everyone better hang on. We're approaching the Omni-Terminal."

"Omni-Terminal?" Takato asked.

"What's an Omni-Terminal?" Guilmon questioned his tamer.

"We're about to find out!" called Terriermon.

The carriages were filled with the screams of the Digidestined as Worm pulled them all through the rainbow-blocky portal.

Every being on the train felt their eyelids become suddenly heavy and their bodies relax. Soon, they drifted into slumber.

* * *

Kari's eyes snapped open. She instantly sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in Izzy's bedroom. The other twelve occupants were laid down, looked to be simply sleeping. She looked around the room, looking for any sign of Digimon.

"They're not here." She whispered. "Was it a dream?" She pushed herself to her feet and navigated to Izzy's bedroom door.

"Kari?" She turned around to see Tai sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She answered. "But I had a bad dream about Gatomon and the Digital World."

Soon, everyone was awake and sat around Izzy's bedroom. They discussed their dreams and due to others being able to verify parts of their specific dream, they were able to come to the conclusion that their dream was real.

"So what should we do now?" Cody asked.

"What was that place that the warriors were from?" Mimi asked. "If we start there, we may find them."

"They were from Shibuya. And another dimension Mimi." Matt reminded her.

"Well, we may find this worlds equivalent of them." She defended herself.

Jun looked at the bearer of Sincerity. "And have them wonder why we looked them up over a dream?"

"Dad!" TK called out suddenly.

"TK?" Ken asked.

TK jumped up and out of the door. "If it was a dream, Dad could be alive!"

Everyone looked at each other and instantly followed TK out of the door. Matt grabbed his phone and tried to get in contact with his father. "It's busy."

"Keep trying Matt." TK instructed.

"Where would he be?" Sora asked.

"He said something had cropped up." Matt remembered. "But that usually means the television studio called."

"It's a starting point." Tai said.

They decided that Matt, TK, Tai, Ken, Davis and Jun would run to the television studio while the rest would try to find their world equivalent of the warrior Digidestined.

* * *

Waking up in a tight-fitting tunnel was not a pleasant experience. At least there was room to turn around.

Ryo quickly jumped out of the tunnel and helped everyone else out. "Was there any chance it was a dream?"

"I got Leomon back." Jeri said. "I know it wasn't a dream."

"Besides, there's virtually no chance that we all had the same dream." Henry explained. "So then Mr. Genius, what do we do now?" Rika asked, walking out of Guilmon's home.

No-one knew what to do. Each of them had followed Takato on a whim to hopefully see their Digimon again, and now, they weren't even that confident that it was real.

"What can we do?" Kazu asked, sitting on the stone steps. "We don't even have our Digimon to help us."

"And it's not like our Digivices will help us either." Kenta sighed, looking at his lilac themed Digivice.

Ai and Mako looked at the Digivice around Ai's neck. Remembering the first time they received their Digivice. All they were doing were taking care of Impmon when an orb of light came through the window and dropped off their dark purple Digivice.

Ai looked at the Digivice. "This is the wrong colour."

"What do you mean?" Suzie and Mako asked.

Ai turned the Digivice around. "This Digivice is too bright to be for Impmon."

"Is that even possible?" Kai questioned.

"I don't think so." Takato answered, curiosity filling his mind.

"So what's this mean?" Kazu asked. "Ai and Mako's Digivice changed colour so Impmon's not their Digimon anymore?"

"No, it's not that." Henry thought. "Come on, we need to have a word with my dad. Maybe he'll know what this means."

"But this doesn't make sense." Rika thought aloud as Henry led them to his home. "Why would Ai and Mako's Digivice change colour?"

"It shouldn't." Henry replied. "The only thing I can think of is that it's a new Digivice."

The rest of the walk was met with uncomfortable silence.

Upon reaching Henry's apartment, Henry let everyone inside, instantly searching for his father. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Think he's at Hypnos?" Kazu wondered.

"If not, then Yamaki will hopefully know where he is." Henry replied. "Let's go."

* * *

The elevator doors opened revealing several teens and a twenty-something coughing in a smoky elevator.

"What was that?" Takuya stepped out of the cramped space.

"A dream?" Zoe asked.

"I doubt it." Koji argued. "For one thing, Yutaka and Shinya were not in the same elevator as us."

"So it was real?" Tommy asked.

"I remember meeting and becoming Asilmon." Yutaka recalled. "Did your bodies always tingle?"

The six more experienced warriors looked at each other and nodded general confirmations. They walked towards a couple of benches to have a conference.

"So we've established that it can't possibly be a dream, so what do we do?" JP asked. "If only the eight of us have returned, then the Trailmon must have returned us to our world."

"And sent the others to their world?" Shinya guessed.

"I hope their Digimon are alright." Koichi said.

"What about Jun and Kai?" Zoe realised. "Those two complete our group of Legendary Warriors."

"Well, they weren't from our world Z, so chances are they went to their world." JP reasoned.

"That's a shame." She sighed. "We really worked well together."

Takuya smiled. "Don't worry, we'll see them again."

"How can you be so sure?" came a sceptical question.

Takuya turned to his friend. "Because Koji, we haven't defeated the evil of the Digital World, and that means that we'll at least have to get Lilithmon to turn back into Gatomon and get her back to the side of good."

"How do we do that?" Yutaka asked. "Our main power is in the Digital World, not in reality."

"There has to be something we can do." Shinya insisted.

"But what?" Tommy pressed.

Everyone moaned at the lack of ideas that were coming to mind. Everyone wracked their brains for any random ideas that came.

"We use the elevator again." Takuya said.

"Only works if Ophanimon and the others want it to." Koichi rebutted.

JP had an idea. "We use our phones to try to contact Ophanimon."

"She always contacted us." Koji remembered. "We could never contact her."

Yutaka reached for his phone and found a surprise. "My D-Tector."

Everyone reached for their phones and found their own D-Tectors. They looked at each other with smiles. This was the confirmation they needed.

"The 14:05 train to Odaiba will be arriving at Platform 5 in ten minutes." The speaker system announced.

"Odaiba?" Takuya questioned. "Isn't that where Tai's group is from?"

"I say we go there." Shinya insisted.

"Not so fast mini Takuya." Zoe stopped him. "We can't all go to Odaiba. For one thing, if we're planning this, then the chances are that the others may be thinking the same thing we are. For all we know, they could be planning the same thing and come here to find us!"

"Different universe Zoe." JP said. "We have to face the fact that we won't see them again."

Screams of terror filled the air as everyone looked around for signs of danger. Metal spikes shot out of the walls and the scene outside changed to resemble a snowy mountain side.

Yutaka walked to the door. "What the…?"

"It changed." Shinya stated the obvious. "The outside changed."

The eight warriors walked to the doors and just as they stepped outside, the mountain side seemed to be connecting with the roof of a large building.

"Why are we on the side of a building?" Yutaka asked, spreading his arms slightly to ease his sense of balance.

Tommy took an experimental step on the side of the building. He slowly moved his other foot from the mountain, to the building. The gravity seemed to transfer. He turned his head up and looked at the astonished faces of his fellow warriors. "I guess we can walk on here. Come on."

Tommy began to walk around the building and down to the bottom of the building with everyone following suit.

* * *

Upon reaching the temporary Hypnos base, the Tamers and Kai walked in and immediately found Yamaki, sitting in his computer chair with his assistant Riley watching over his shoulder.

"Yamaki, we need your help." Takato announced.

Yamaki turned his head to reveal his 'business' face, complete with his sunglasses. "I would assume so."

"We need to find my dad." Henry told him.

"So do we." Riley said. "We're having a little trouble finding him."

Suzie looked up to her brother with concerned eyes. "Daddy's gone?"

"Not gone." Riley explained. "We just can't find him."

The Tamers looked around at each other. "Are there any monster makers here?"

"Only Shibumi." Riley pointed to the nearby sofa. "He's taking a power nap."

Rika walked over to the sleeping shaggy-blonde man. "Shibumi, we need your help." She called. She scowled when she heard snoring as her only response. "Wake up!"

Shibumi slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"We need your help." Rika repeated herself.

Shibumi looked around the room to see all the Tamers. "What's going on?" he sat up as Ai approached him.

"Ai and Mako's Digivice has changed colour." Rika explained.

Shibumi took the Digivice and pressed the buttons in a specific sequence. An image of a yellow insect showed itself. "Kunemon, Rookie Level."

"None of us have a Kunemon for a partner." Kazu told him.

Shibumi pressed two more buttons and the image of Kunemon shrunk down and an arrow pointed to a question mark, with a second arrow pointing to a large red spider.

"Arukenimon?" Takato asked.

Ai blinked. "Arukenimon? I remember now. I can't believe I forgot her."

"Where are our Digimon anyway?" Kazu asked, looking around.

"They never came through with us." Ryo realised. "We went through the portal but I don't remember them coming through."

"We need to find them." Takato said. "We're going to need their help."

Ryo looked outside as the sky turned green with orange dots with various red scars. He called everyone's attention to see the scenery.

"What's going on?" Rika asked.

"This is why he looks so run down." Riley explained. "It started when Daisy and Curly were walking out of the room and suddenly the corridor led to a building completely different from the one we were in."

"Space is shifting in the world." Yamaki clarified, flicking his trademark lighter. "That's why we can't find your father Henry. Since Shinjuku is changing, we can't search it properly."

"Well, how is it changing?" Kenta wondered, looking out of the window.

"I don't know. It's like worlds are clashing together or something." Yamaki grunted. The Tamers looked at each other with remembrance. "What is it?"

"Well, we were recently in the Digital World." Takato confessed.

Yamaki took off his sunglasses and glared at Takato. "When were you going to tell us?"

"We only just got back." Kai defended.

"And who are you?" Yamaki quickly asked.

Henry quickly jumped in to distract Yamaki. "We were informed by Azulongmon that the world is in danger."

"Azulongmon?" Shibumi asked. "That's one of those Sovereign Digimon, right?"

Henry nodded. "One of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World." He continued to explain. "Basically, we had to return to our world and try to solve the problem."

"And how are you to do that?" Yamaki questioned.

"We don't know." Kazu told him. "But to be fair, we didn't know how to stop the D-Reaper."

"And it almost consumed Shinjuku." Riley remembered. "But we'll try our best to help you."

Yamaki sighed. "But it would be best if we had the Monster Makers not just one of them."

* * *

The train pulled into Shibuya station with the Digidestined ready to jump out. The doors opened and everyone fell out of the train. Looking around, the station looked stable and the public seemed unfazed but the Digidestined noticed that the people were fazing in and out of view and in small places, body parts began to glitch into other limbs, such as an arm would glitch into a leg or .

"This must be because the worlds are unstable now." Cody guessed.

"Whatever we have to do, we'd better do it fast." Sora said. "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know." Kari told her. "But it would be better if our Digimon were here with us. Or at the very least, your Digimon."

"Don't talk like that Kari." Yolei told her. "What happened to them? It seems like it was all just a dream."

"All I remember was going through the portal on the Trailmon and walking up in Izzy's room." Mimi answered.

"They must have gone somewhere." Joe concluded. "Maybe a Digital Void space?"

Izzy had a look of concentration on his face. He was thinking about the possibility of a void space. "Void space?"

"Like when Apocalymon tried to delete us?" Kari clarified.

"When did he do that?" Yolei questioned.

"On our first adventure." Joe answered. "That was when he destroyed our crests and took us apart. Cell by cell."

"Maybe that's it!" Izzy realised, drawing the others attention. "Maybe when we went through the portal, we were sent home and they were all sent to a void space."

"Well, why are the memories fading?" Cody asked. "If it all really happened?"

"It could just be a side effect of the portal." Izzy presumed. "When we first escaped the Digital World, there was a small window when we all thought it was a dream."

"Until we saw our Digimon." Mimi smiled. "So Izzy, what do you think about this void space thing?"

"It's just a thought." Izzy said.

"But your idea's usually turn out to either be right on the money." Sora encouraged. "Or at least, close to something."

"Maybe." He agreed quietly.

They emerged on the high street of Shibuya, seeing that the buildings had patches that didn't match. Mounds of snow, water and earth were blended in the buildings, which were somehow still standing strong.

"This place looks like a mess." Yolei observed.

"This is definitely because of the convergence." Izzy confirmed. "We need to save the Digital World and save the human worlds."

"But if we're going to do that, we're going to need the help of both the Tamers, and the warriors." Cody voiced. "For one thing, Davis' sister is a warrior and so is Kai."

"So to complete the set of Legendary Warriors, they're going to have to cross the worlds, just for those two." Yolei realised.

"Which means that we're going to get to see the Digimon again." Kari smiled, then frowned. "And Lilithmon."

"Well, we brought her to the side of good before, we'll do it again." Mimi soothed, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"But she was already good." Kari explained. "She was just with Myotismon too long. Her chosen instincts kicked in when Wizardmon brought her to me."

"Well, we'll have to get her instincts to kick in again." Yolei said, in her confident way.

* * *

The other six reached the television studio. Where they were used to a large orb, there was now a cube with dark-glass windows.

"I swear that was an orb the last time I knew." Davis observed.

"It was." Tai said. "This must be because of the damage to the world. Space is being distorted."

"So we'd better fix it fast." Jun said, walking into the building.

"She's really getting into this." TK observed.

"It's a wonder she didn't suss you out earlier Davis." Ken teased.

Davis scowled at his friend. "Well, she knew Matt was lying to her straight from the start. It's how she got him to go on their date to Morialli's."

"The most expensive restaurant in town?" Tai smirked.

"Moving on." Matt spat, following Jun.

Ken and Tai giggled to themselves as they entered the building. Davis took three steps after them, then turned around. TK was shuffling his feet in place. "Are you coming?" TK just stayed in place. "TK?"

"Can we talk?" he begged.

"About what?"

"Us."

Davis sighed, then smirked. "You're not dumping me are you?"

Even TK couldn't stop the small smile and chuckle. "No."

Davis walked and stopped in front of him. "Then what is it?"

TK looked at the tanned face in front of him. He felt exactly how he thought Davis did when they were fighting BurningGreymon with Takuya. "Davis, I'm sorry."

"TK…"

"Just let me get this out. Please." TK interrupted. "Davis, there's no way I can say this without it sounding like it's from an old movie or sappy novel, but here goes." TK took a deep breath. "Davis, I know I was an idiot to leave you."

"TK." Davis tried to interrupt.

"But I honestly thought I was doing the right thing." He continued. "I was happy when you admitted how you felt about me. It was clear to me that…"

Davis ignored the next part. "TK…?"

"…and now I feel really bad about playing about with your emotions and I'm just sorry." TK carried on, as if he was performing a monologue.

"Takeru…" Davis tried again.

"So I want to know if you'll take me back?" TK finished.

Davis huffed. "Takeru, listen to me now." TK looked at Davis. "I understand why you did it, but it's not that simple. You think a few words will be all it takes?" TK knew he had blown his chance, but he let Davis carry on. "You never even considered my feelings when you made the decision to dump me. I'm not blaming you for doing what you did, I've said that. But if I do take you back, then the same thing could happen again when, God forbid, your mum dies, and I just can't take that chance." Davis turned his back to TK, just as his eyes glistened. "I'm sorry."

TK watched as Davis walked into the building. A tear fell down his cheek, bringing a slight chill in its wake. On instinct, he reached at his waist and clenched his Digivice, as he had always done when he was upset in the year between MaloMyotismon and the latest trip to the Digital World.

It brought him some slight comfort, thinking that somehow, Patamon could possibly feel he was upset, and sending him comforting thoughts and wishing him to feel better soon.

He looked at the screen, seeing his symbol for Hope flash boldly then disappear. It seemed perfect for his present situation. He hoped Davis would take him back, and when he didn't, his hopes were dashed.

He walked to the building and leant against the wall near the door. He slowly slid down the wall, letting the tears flow freely and the loud sobs voice their pain and suffering. He brought his hands to his head, still clutching his Digivice, not caring if anyone heard, just letting himself cry.

* * *

Matt burst into his dad's office, only to find an empty room with only the computer powered on. He looked at the screen, seeing only an image of the Seven Demon Lords.

It was only one of those seven Digimon that took the life of his father.

"Matt, there's nothing here." Tai told him. "He's not here. No matter what the time difference might be, I don't think that there was any possibility that we would have made it back before he went to the Digital World."

"He's really gone isn't he?" Matt asked.

Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, I'm sorry."

Matt gulped down some saliva. "Of all the things I imagined, I would never have thought he would give his life to protect me from a Demon Lord Digimon."

"That's why we have to stop them Matt." Ken insisted. "So his death won't have been in vain."

Matt nodded and turned around. "Yeah, you're right. Where's TK?"

"I think he's still outside with Davis." Jun said.

"I hope they work things out." Tai smiled.

Matt looked at Tai. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"And Jun's." Ken added. "But I hope they patch things up too. They make a good couple."

"Well, let's leave it to them." Jun sounded. "Ultimately, it is their decision after all. I doubt it would make their relationship strong if they only stay together because we all want it to happen."

"When did you become good at this sort of stuff?" Matt asked.

"When I realised that going after you was a lost cause." Jun blushed. "But we need to forget this right now. Now, we need to somehow get back to the Digital World, find the Digimon, re-unite with the Tamers and the Warriors, and save the worlds."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis burst into the room. "Let's get going."


	43. Arc 5 Trials: Rally

Author's Notes

Well, here it is, two months later, the next chapter in this saga. Hope you all like.

I also have a new poll running for a while. Several months at least, please visit and have your say.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

* * *

Yamaki's second assistant, Tally, rushed into the room. "Yamaki, I think I know what's going on! Worlds are melding together." Everyone gave the mousey blonde assistant blank looks.

"Where have you been Tally?" Riley teased. "We've moved down to trying to find the rest of the Monster Makers."

"Well, Dolphin and Janyu are just behind me." Tally pointed as two men, one bald and the other with a thin haircut walked through the door.

Suzie immediately ran to Janyu and hugged him. "Daddy." She cried.

Janyu looked at his son with a questioning look. "What's going on with the world this time?"

"Long story short, we need the other Monster Makers." Henry instructed. "Where are they?"

"Daisy and Curly are taking a look around and I don't know where Babel is." Janyu answered.

"We'll find them. You three pool your resources and expertise to get us back to a specific Digital World." Henry told them.

"Which Digital World?" the bald man, known as Dolphin, asked.

Kai stepped forward. "The one where this thing came from." He handed over his Digivice.

Dolphin smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard." He turned around. "Shibumi, give me a hand." He ushered Yamaki aside from his computer and sat down. He began typing in a new window. "Shibumi, you know more about the Digivices than any of us. I want you to try to find the part that tells us where the Digivice first activated."

"I can try." Shibumi said, looking around the device. "But this model is completely different to the ones we're aware of." He looked at Kai. "Just what kind of Digivice is this?"

"A new model." Kai said.

"At any rate, it would have a basic layout with only a few key differences." Shibumi looked at the back of the Digivice. "Is this a storage card?"

The glass on the window broke, startling everyone. Dozens of little light purple creatures, each with a large orange eye, flew in and surrounding everyone.

"What are these things?" Yamaki asked, swatting the creatures away.

"Kuramon." Rika called. "They're basically just fresh hatchlings."

"Annoying little things aren't they?" Shibumi asked, seemingly unfazed.

"I wish MarineAngemon were here." Kenta moaned.

"Well, he's not!" Kazu snapped. "None of our Digimon are here and there's not a single Digimon who can help us!"

Kai grabbed a Kuramon and threw it towards another, creating a slow domino effect. "Yes. There is." He jumped through the air and snatched his Digivice from Shibumi's grasp. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The adults in the room watched in amazement as Kai suddenly became a being made of an earth-looking texture. Leaves for hair and several roots knotted together for hands and feet completed the look. "Rootmon!"

"He became a Digimon?" Yamaki stated the obvious.

"Get down!" Rootmon called, twisting his body slightly. Everyone quickly ducked for cover as Rootmon unwound his body, spinning rapidly. "Root Smash!"

The roots for his hands extended and hit the Kuramon, gathering them in one place. Kazu and Kenta cheered for the Warrior of Earth.

"Kai, don't let them get together for too long." Takato warned. "They could combine into Armageddemon and that would not be a good thing."

Rootmon smiled. "Then, I'd better destroy them. Dusty Maelstrom!"

A dust storm appeared from nowhere, surrounding Rootmon. He thrust his arms forward, sending the Kuramon outside of the building. Everyone looked outside, seeing the Kuramon floating in place.

"Quagmire Twister!" A brown blur swept through the Kuramon, deleting some and turning others into eggs.

The blur changed course and came towards Rootmon and the Tamers. Everyone stepped back as the blur became a recognisable shape.

When the shape stopped, Rootmon smiled slightly. "Gigasmon? What are you doing here?"

Gigasmon looked at Rootmon. "Me try to find you."

"Why are you looking for us?" Rika asked. "To destroy us?"

Gigasmon shook his head. "To help Digidestined."

"Why do you want to help us?" Henry asked. "From what I hear, you're in your corrupted form right now."

"Yes, in corrupted form…" Gigasmon surrounded himself with a cocoon of data and changed to his smaller form, Grumblemon. "But mind is good."

"So you're in an evil form but your morality is good?" Yamaki questioned the gnome-like Digimon. Grumblemon nodded a response.

"But what about the others?" Kai asked, losing his Digimon form. "Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Duskmon?"

"All but Duskmon acting evil." Grumblemon said. "It necessary to deceive Demon Lords."

Kazu stepped forward. "Tell me something Grumblemon. Duskmon mentioned something about Daemon reaching to your dimension. When exactly did he reach you?"

* * *

TK wiped his eyes and stood up. He sniffed and looked around. He took two steps to the building when a large white tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him into the air, just as a slab of concrete smashed where he was standing.

"Are you alright there honey?"

TK turned his head to Calmaramon looking at him with concern. "Thanks to you."

Calmaramon lowered TK to the ground and shifted to her Human Spirit. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the building." TK wiped his eyes. "We were hoping to reach here before my dad went to the Digital World."

"Why?"

"In case there was a time difference." TK replied. "You know, we get back an hour before he goes and we can stop him from going there and getting…" TK began to choke on his worlds.

Ranamon hugged TK, seeing he was getting upset. "It's alright sugar. We'll avenge him and his friends. But now, we have to get you all back into the Digital World."

"How can we do that?"

"I don't know." Ranamon answered. "But we need to get the groups together again. Grumblemon, Mercurymon and Arbormon are trying to find their warrior counterparts."

"What about our Digimon?" TK asked, wanting a little hope.

"I'm sorry sugar, but we won't find them here." Ranamon apologised.

"What do you mean we won't find them?" TK asked, getting agitated.

**_'FLASHBACK'_**

**_'Ranamon looked around the carriage as it approached the portal. The humans seemed edgy with every passing second. _**

**_"Relax." Arbormon said. "Everything will be fine. Right?" _**

**_Mercurymon sighed. "Arbormon, wouldst thou please stop talking like a rogue?" _**

**_"I like how he talks." Shinya defended. _**

**_"Forget that, here comes the portal!" Yutaka called. _**

**_The carriage flowed through the portal, slowly disappearing around them. Looking down the line, Ranamon noticed the humans fading away while the Digimon stayed in place. _**

**_"What's happening?" Veemon asked. _**

**_"The humans are being sent home." Duskmon explained._**

**_"And what about us?" Cyberdramon looked at Duskmon._**

**_"How should I know?" Duskmon scoffed._**

**_Ranamon sighed and looked at Mercurymon. He seemed to be looking into his mirror again. Realising they were floating in a null space, Ranamon 'swam' over and behind Mercurymon. "Anything good on?" _**

**_She noticed the image was divided into three, one focusing on each group. Each group was just looking around the places she presumed they must have been when they entered the Digital World. _**

**_"Can we do something?" Ranamon asked. _**

**_"I am unsure." Mercurymon said. "I don't think we'll be of any use anymore."_**

**_"There has to something we can do." Agumon insisted. _**

**_"I agree." Biyomon inputted. "We can't just stay here and do nothing. We're the chosen Digimon." _**

**_"She's right." Impmon smiled. "Out of all the Digimon there are, it was us that were chosen."_**

**_"I was created by Takato." Guilmon moaned. _**

**_"That doesn't mean that you're any less a chosen Digimon." Lopmon told him. "Look at me, I was a Deva. If I hadn't met Suzie, I don't know what my life would have been like."_**

**_"And it's not just our friends who help us." Renamon added. "We help them. If it wasn't for the times that my life were in danger, Rika might never have realised that we were more than just fighting machines."_**

**_"The same thing can be said for Ken." Wormmon remembered. _**

**_"I haven't been a chosen Digimon for very long." Arukenimon spoke up. "I even hated the Digidestined. I still find it hard to believe that I, of all Digimon, am now a chosen Digimon." Arukenimon clenched her fists. "But now I am a chosen Digimon, there is no way I'm giving up on Ai. We must do something." _**

**_"Come on Mercurymon." Ranamon said. "We need them as much as they need us." _**

**_Duskmon looked at the Warrior Digimon. "Are you kidding me? You're pathetic. Are you seriously telling me that you want to see them again?" _**

**_"We may have pulled from the same dimension Duskmon, but that oaf Daemon pulled the four of us from a different time than you." Ranamon revealed. _**

**_Grumblemon and Arbormon floated to Ranamon and Mercurymon. "We good guys now. We help Digidestined." Grumblemon said. _**

**_Duskmon growled. Mercurymon turned his back to Duskmon. "I may be able to open a portal to the human world, but I regret I don't have enough power to send us all." _**

**_"How can we help?" Arbormon asked. _**

**_"I would require additional power." Mercurymon told him. "Willingly given." _**

**_"I cannot allow you to do that!" Duskmon called, rushing to Mercurymon. _**

**_Arbormon spun around quickly. "Roundhouse Punt!" _**

**_Arbormon's arms and legs detached from his body, revealing they were connected by cables. The limbs struck Duskmon, temporarily stunning him. _**

**_Each Digimon added their own attack to push Duskmon away from them. MarineAngemon even put him into one of his hearts for added security. _**

**_"Quickly everyone. Now is the time!" Mercurymon commanded. _**

**_The Digimon surrounded the Warriors, breathing deeply and letting their arms rest by their sides. One by one, they glowed white with energy. Soon beams of light divided amongst the Warriors._**

**_"What you doing? Focus on Warrior of Steel!" Grumblemon demanded. _**

**_"He can't go alone." Renamon spoke for the majority. "You three will have to go with him." _**

**_"Bring them back for us." Palmon begged. _**

**_Mercurymon held up a mirror and shot a green beam. When the beam stopped projecting, a dark blue circle spun in place slowly. Mercurymon turned around, seeing the Digimon had degenerated to their less powerful forms. Ranamon and Grumblemon showed looks of concern. _**

**_"Forget about us." Crabmon said. _**

**_"We can handle ourselves." Monodramon smiled. "Go!" _**

**_"We'll be back soon." Mercurymon assured them before pushing Grumblemon and Arbormon through the portal. "Come Ranamon. We must hurry." _**

**_Ranamon nodded, taking on last look at the small Digimon before going through the portal and seeing TK stand up from the floor. She saw some concrete crack and acted quickly, transforming to Calmaramon to be able to save him.'_**

**_'END FLASHBACK'_**

"So the others are trapped there with very little power?" TK clarified. "Waiting for you four to get us back through that space, to save them from Duskmon and back to the Digital World?"

Ranamon nodded. "We need to find the others."

"They're inside the building." TK told her.

A small rumbling sound took TK's attention. He looked back to the street. The ground began to crack, looking like something was pushing its way up. A grey drill spun up, bringing with it, a light purple mole–looking creature.

"Drimogemon!" TK called.

"Not quite. That's NiseDrimogemon!" Ranamon corrected.

NiseDrimogemon got TK and Ranamon in its line of sight. It roared and charged at the two of them. TK pushed Ranamon down and got hit, getting pushed into the building.

Hard.

"Draining Rain!"

A storm cloud suddenly appeared over NiseDrimogemon, growing to at least surround him completely, before a torrent of water dropped down, stopping his movement.

"Get out of the way!" Ranamon called.

TK used all his strength and limped away as fast as he could.

Ranamon pointed her hands to NiseDrimogemon. "Dark Vapour!" A dark swirling cloud shot up, covering NiseDrimogemon, making him wince as the stinging sensation slowly spread throughout his body.

NiseDrimogemon pushed out of the vapour and charged at the blue Water Warrior. Ranamon jumped aside and changed to Calmaramon. "Acid Ink!" Calmaramon shot a blob of black ink over NiseDrimogemon. The rogue Digimon writhed in pain. "Come on honey, let's get out of here."

"But what about the others?" TK winced.

"I'll get them." Calmaramon said. "After I get you to safety."

"TK!" called a familiar voice.

TK turned to see Matt and the rest of the divided group outside the building doors. "Matt! We have to get out of here!"

"Red, get into your Beast Form!" Calmaramon instructed. "Hurry!"

Jun reached for her waist, consciously realising she still had her Digivice. Five seconds later, Hydrowomon readied her trident, aiming at NiseDrimogemon. "Leave this world right now."

NiseDrimogemon simply growled and charged again. This time, towards Hydrowomon. The humans ran aside while Hydrowomon jumped into the air, using the spikes on her trident to push slightly into the mole Digimon's skin and pole-vault herself to Calmaramon's side.

"What's the big idea?" Hydrowomon asked, not taking her eyes off her opponent.

"We have to get back to the Digital World." Calmaramon told her. "The Chosen Digimon need us."

"Well then, let's finish this up." Hydrowomon smirked.

Calmaramon used her tentacles to throw NiseDrimogemon into the air. Hydrowomon aimed her trident at the Digimon, shooting a jet stream of water, piercing NiseDrimogemon's heart and bringing a circle of data out.

"Now's your chance, purify him!" Calmaramon called.

"How?" Hydrowomon asked. As soon as the question was uttered, instinct kicked in. She changed to her Human Spirit. "Well, let's see if this works."

Somehow, unknown to her, she grabbed her Digivice and pressed a button, holding it in. "Fractal Code! Digitize!" Sparks flew as she ran the Digivice along the data ring. She pulled the Digivice away, turning the ring into a line as the data disappeared inside. Nimuemon changed back into Jun as Calmaramon changed back into Ranamon.

"What was that?" Matt gasped.

"There's more pressing concerns right now." TK strained. "Our Digimon need us!"

* * *

The Warrior Digidestined had finally got off the building side they were walking on.

"That was a new experience." Yutaka said, looking back up the building.

"Where do we go now?" Tommy asked.

"I was following you." Zoe said.

Yutaka looked around the mismatched scenery. "Well, somehow we need to find the other Digidestined and get back to the Digital World. We need to defeat the Demon Lords."

"And how are we going to that?" Takuya asked. "I don't think that the Demon Lords will let us back into the Digital World so easily."

"Perhaps, we can be of assistance."

They looked to the source to see Mercurymon and Arbormon standing there, with a smile on Mercurymon's face.

"How did you guys get here?" Takuya asked.

One minute later, after their story, Mercurymon led the group through the city. Looking around, the buildings were crumbling away, spikes of rock stabbed through mailboxes and the lower corners of buildings.

"We have to stop this soon." Koichi said.

"But if we do that, then we'll forget about the others." JP reminded them. "Besides, Jun and Kai are from different worlds, without them, the Warriors will never be complete."

"And who's to say that Shinya and I will even remember being Warriors." Yutaka suggested.

"What, per say, brought this train of thought?" Mercurymon asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for this adventure, Shinya and I would never have become Warriors in the first place. And neither would Jun and Kai." He explained.

No-one could even bring a decent comeback to the statement. It was true, if they were never having this adventure, both Takuya and Tommy knew that they would never have told their brothers about the Digital World.

"Mercurymon, can I ask you something?" Koji requested. Mercurymon turned his body slightly to show he was listening. "How do we know we can actually trust you?"

"Don't blame him." Koichi jumped in. "He's just naturally suspicious lately."

"Worry not young Warrior of Darkness." Mercurymon calmed. "Tis to be expected given our history. Whether you believe our story or not, it is what Arbormon and I know to have happened."

"How about you just keep an eye on us?" Arbormon suggested. "If we're rotten eggs, just snap us like bark, right?"

"Deal." Koji smirked.

He believed their story from the first sentence. Ever since he came back from the Digital World the first time, he gained a good sense about whether someone was morally good or not. And to him, Arbormon and Mercurymon were 'screaming' good.

"Where are we going anyway Mercurymon?" Zoe asked.

"We are to rendezvous with Ranamon and Grumblemon." Mercurymon told them.

"But won't they be in other worlds?" Takuya asked.

Mercurymon's mouth lifted slightly. "That's what we all thought also. I opened one portal that would lead us all to our elemental equivalent Warrior. When Arbormon and I emerged, we could still easily sense Ranamon and Grumblemon in this world."

Koichi nodded. "So this destruction is the result of our three worlds converging because we were pulled to that world?"

"That is what we think." Mercurymon told him. "Wait here."

Everyone stopped as Mercurymon walked to a reflective surface. He slowly blew out and an image of Ranamon and Grumblemon appeared. "Hast thou found thine friends?"

"Sugar, there's only half of the group here." Ranamon apologised. "The other half are heading to some place called Shibuya to find sweet old Takuya and the others."

"Me find all Tamers as well as mass of Kuramon." Grumblemon answered.

"Kuramon?" Mercurymon asked. "We should be the only Digimon in this mixed-up world."

"Well, a NiseDrimogemon attacked TK." Ranamon revealed. "Mercurymon, what's going on?"

"It is beyond my knowledge Ranamon. But we must re-unite as soon as possible." Mercurymon instructed. "But a priority must be to find the other Digidestined." Ranamon and Grumblemon nodded and their images faded.

Mercurymon re-joined the Warriors. "Does thou of a place called Shibuya?"

"We're in Shibuya." Shinya said. "Why?"

"Ranamon only made contact with half of the Digidestined. She told me that the half not with her are destined for Shibuya to find you all. We must find them. They are without protection." Mercurymon informed them.

"And how do we find them?" Yutaka asked.

"With an aerial view of course." Zoe smiled, holding her D-Tector.

"We still have our D-Tectors?" JP asked, looking at his own.

Seconds later, Zephyrmon was flying in the air with Asilmon, looking for the other Digidestined. "Do you see them Yutaka?"

"Not yet." Asilmon replied. "We just have to keep looking."

Zephyrmon stopped in mid-air. "Wait, how are we going to find them anyway? We're just flying blind."

"Can't we just use our D-Tectors?" Asilmon asked.

Zephyrmon looked at Asilmon before slide-evolving into Kazemon, and got her D-Tector. She pressed a sequence of buttons revealing a map. She got her bearings. "This way."

Asilmon nodded, following the Warrior of Wind. Below them, on the ground, the others were following the reflective metal of Asilmon's body.

"I admit, this is nice." Koji smiled. "Working to save the Digital World again."

"I hope it stays fixed." JP muttered. Looking around, he saw Koji and Takuya's glare. "Well, obviously not. But yes. You know what I mean. It's nice to be needed but let's face it, the Digital World will never remain harmonious, will it?"

"If it did, then there would be no use for us." Koichi said. "Going to the Digital World the first time might only have been the only time we would have gone."

"I think I understood that." Takuya smiled.

"It could have only been a one-time thing." Koichi simplified.

"Now I think he understands it." Koji teased, earning a stuck out tongue from Takuya.

Takuya looked at his D-Tector. "If only we knew how these stupid things work." He began pressing buttons. "Come on, where's that D-Tector locater thing?"

"You mean a map?" Koji asked.

Just as Takuya was about to say something to Koji, a map suddenly appeared. Several multi-coloured dots were clustered together. Takuya assumed them to be who he was with. A pink and silver dot were close together, so he knew those to be Zoe and Yutaka. That left a light brown dot and a blue dot separate from each other. So they had to be Kai and Jun.

"Who do we go for?" Takuya asked.

Kazemon lowered herself. "Yutaka and I are going after the brown dot. You guys go after the blue dot."

"Will you two be alright on your own?" Takuya asked.

Tommy shifted into Kumamon. "Take me with you. If something happens, then I'll be able to give you some muscle as Korikakumon." Kazemon lifted Kumamon and flew back to Asilmon.

* * *

Mimi and Sora felt the pain as they saw the street twist and mould into something from a nightmare scene. Yolei, Cody and Kari kept close together, to avoid being swept up into this makeover. Izzy and Joe kept a lookout in case they saw any of the Warriors.

"Izzy, can't you look up where the warriors are?" Yolei asked.

"My computer's getting low on power." Izzy answered.

"But you had your computer on constantly in the Digital World." Sora stated. "Didn't you?"

"It just loads up fast." Izzy replied. "Once I was done with it, I turned it off to preserve power."

Mimi looked to the mismatched sky. "This is terrible."

"I was only trying to optimize the power." Izzy muttered.

"Not that." Mimi shot back. "I mean this whole situation. The Digital Worlds problems have always affected our world, but never this bad."

"It must be to do with the worlds getting mixed up." Cody guessed.

"The worst that I can remember happening is the world getting covered in darkness by MaloMyotismon." Mimi thought back.

"We'll fix this Mimi. We always do." Joe comforted. "We just have to go back to the Digital World and defeat those Demon Jerks."

Sora smirked. "This coming from the guy who wanted to play everything safe?"

"We all grow up." Joe replied.

"Here's a question, what's that?" Kari asked, pointing to a shining light in the sky.

Everyone looked up, shielding their eyes. The light intensified, until they made out a the shape of a small child.

When the light faded, the boy looked to be a little older than Cody. He had blonde hair, large blue eyes and was wearing a loincloth and a sash. He had small shapes painted on his body. But the one thing that separated him from a normal child, were the six wings on his back.

Mimi walked to the boy. "Hi there, I'm Mimi. What's your name?"

The boy looked at Mimi. "I'm…Lucius."

"What are you doing here Lucius?" Sora asked.

"I sensed a need for help." Lucius told them.

Cody pulled Izzy to one side as Lucius reached out his arms. Small balls of light shone from his palms and covered all but Cody and Izzy. The balls of light dimmed down and showed that those who were covered were now trapped in clear force-fields. "Your help!"

"Let them out!" Izzy called.

"Sorry red. Not going to happen." Lucius taunted.

"Who are you really?" Cody accused.

"Haven't you figured it out?" he teased.

"We've known you for ten seconds." Izzy deadpanned.

"You've known me for a little longer than that." Lucius scowled and flew into the air. "To cross the gap between the worlds, I had to lose a lot of my data, but it was a small price to pay." Lucius began to glow a deep red.

"Luc…Lucemon." Izzy realised.

Cody looked at the glowing shape. The small red figure grew and three of the wings changed to bat-wings. The red glow stopped, revealing the shape of the Lucemon they recognised.

Lucemon smirked. "Now, what can I do with my prizes?"

"We have to help them Izzy." Cody said.

"But how?" Izzy asked. "We don't even have our Digimon."

Suddenly, in front of them, Mercurymon appeared. "Dark Reflection!" he raised an arm and shot a bright green beam at Lucemon.

Lucemon crossed his arms, blocking the attack. He uncrossed them, sending a fraction of the attack back. Mercurymon wrapped his arms around Cody and Izzy, vanishing with them.

Opening their eyes, Izzy and Cody found themselves a few blocks away, but still able to see Lucemon. They turned around, seeing some of the Warrior Digidestined. "What are you doing here?"

"Forget that Izzy." Takuya said. "For now, we need to save them."

"How?" Cody asked. "We don't have our Digimon."

Takuya smirked. "Not your Digimon, but you have us."

Takuya raised his hand, and in a flash of light, Aldamon, Rhihimon, Beowulfmon, Barkdramon and MetalKabuterimon stood with Arbormon and Mercurymon, ready to fight.

"Be careful." Izzy warned. "He's captured some of us, he could use them as a shield or just destroy them."

"We'll be careful." Aldamon knelt. "Don't worry."

Aldamon jumped into the air, using his wings to fly towards Lucemon. The rest ran on the floor and charged.

Lucemon turned his head and smiled. He waited until the right moment. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

Lucemon's punches were so fast, that it seemed that they were just blurs as Aldamon screamed. Lucemon stopped his supersonic punches and turned his back to Aldamon, bending down and kicking him into the air.

* * *

TK and his group were running in a random direction until a call from above drew their attention. They saw Asilmon with Kazemon and Kumamon. The three airborne were about to descend when Kazemon saw Aldamon rise into the air, and then someone joined him and seemed to punch him and send him flying straight back down.

Kazemon turned to Asilmon. "You get them in the right direction. Tommy and I will go help Takuya."

"Are you sure?" Asilmon asked.

"We're sure." Kumamon said. "We'll be fine."

Kazemon turned around, taking Kumamon with her as Asilmon flew down to the Digidestined.

* * *

Aldamon slammed down to the ground, destroying some of the road where he landed. He looked at the smiling face of Lucemon. "I forgot about that."

"So full of yourself now as you were all those years ago." Lucemon taunted.

"Shut up you baby." Beowulfmon commanded. "We've beaten you once before, we can do it again."

"But I wasn't at my peak then." Lucemon said. "But I am now. I've realised my true calling."

"But we are clearly the superior Digimon." Mercurymon told him.

Lucemon glared at Mercurymon. "But are you?" Lucemon smirked. "You are nothing but the corrupted form of a legendary warrior. And they have the purified form on their side. What do they need you for?"

Mercurymon was speechless. Beowulfmon stood forward. "Well, in that case, Lilithmon is still technically a chosen Digimon, so what do you need her for?"

"She helps to complete our collection." Lucemon answered. "She is invaluable."

"And you wouldn't have her if it wasn't for me." Kari spat. "While I was with you miserable lot, I did a little digging around in your library."

"You did?" Izzy asked.

Kari nodded. "Yes, I did. And I found some very interesting things about blondie over there."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well, we know Lucemon is from the Warriors universe." Kari reminded them. "But what I'll assume that no-one knows are his true origins."

"True origins?" Rhihimon asked.

Kari nodded. "It made some very interesting reading. It's basically the same story as Takuya and his group, adding in Takato's lot with a touch of our group."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"Lucemon is a warrior?" Yolei questioned.

"Not exactly." Kari answered.

"Shut up!" Lucemon called, charging for Kari. Kari closed her eyes, anticipating being thrown through the air.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

Lucemon turned his head to be knocked off course by a combination of lilac winds and small snowballs. Kari opened her eyes, seeing Kumamon and Kazemon standing defensively.

"What are you two doing here?" Barkdramon asked.

"We saw Takuya's flying lesson and knew you guys were in trouble." Kazemon smiled.

Aldamon grumbled. "Well, it wasn't my fault."

"If you weren't so careless." Kazemon mumbled, but Aldamon heard her.

"Excuse me, who was the one who lost her spirit to Grumblemon?"

Kazemon turned to Aldamon. "I was saving Tommy!"

"Fair enough, but you never let us forget that you were the only one who gained control of their Beast Spirit straight away." Aldamon snapped.

"Well, it's not my fault that it turned out that way!" she snapped back.

"Yeah right." Aldamon scoffed. "I'll bet Zephyrmon just felt sorry for you and that's why she let you control her straight away."

"So you're going low are you?" Kazemon asked. "Did you tell them the truth about our break-up?"

"Yes I did." Aldamon said, feeling proud of himself.

"This is meaningless." Lucemon screamed, jumping at the arguing Warriors.

"Now Yolei!" Izzy called.

"Digiport open!" Yolei called, holding her Digivice.

The screen shone a bright blue, enveloping Lucemon. His colour faded, and he was pulled through the portal. Izzy closed his computer and sighed. "That should buy us some time. Now, what's up with you two?" The Warriors shed their Digimon forms and looked at Takuya and Zoe.

"Come on Takuya. Tell them how you left me because you loved my cousin more than me." Zoe prodded.

"He already told us Zoe." Koji said. "He liked your cousin more than you."

"That's not the end of it." Zoe teased.

Takuya raised his hand, but lowered it again when he saw Koji's face of surprise. He turned around and ran away, pushing past everyone. Koji saw the few tears pushing out of his eyes.

Koji looked at Zoe and decided to run after his friend, leaving Zoe slightly shocked at her actions but feeling also guiltily proud of herself.

"Zoe, we can't afford to have these arguments given the circumstances." Izzy told her. "It's bad enough that they were able to get Kari on their side temporarily. We need to put our differences aside to defeat the Demon Lords, and get our worlds back to normal."

Zoe sighed. "You're right. I guess the stress is getting to me."

"I'm surprised it took this long." Mimi admitted. "This clearly has to be the worse that any of us have ever had to deal with."

"Zoe, you need to apologise to Takuya." Sora advised. "And if he doesn't believe you truly are sorry, then just tell him about the fate of the worlds. That should at least get him to put his grudge aside for long enough."

* * *

Koji ran after Takuya, somehow keeping up with him. When he was in arms reach, Takuya seemed to gain an extra bout of stamina and sped up.

Koji stopped panting for breath. "I didn't want to do this." Soon KendoGarurumon sped through the streets, using his superior senses to track Takuya.

He turned a corner and barked, startling Takuya. "What are you doing?"

"Koji, don't bark at people!" Takuya snapped.

"If it's going to get you to listen, I will damn well bark at you if I have to!"

"Just leave me alone!" Takuya snapped, punching KendoGarurumon in the jaw.

KendoGarurumon flinched at Takuya punching him. He could feel the true Beast Spirit wanting to lash out at being punched. He opened his eyes to see Takuya's face showing pain. Soon, Takuya was waving his arm and screaming in pain. KendoGarurumon decided to change to his human form.

When Takuya was close enough, Koji grabbed him and simply hugged him. Soon, Takuya stopped struggling and broke down.

"Takuya, what's so wrong about loving Zoe's cousin more than her?" Koji inquired.

"Have you met her cousin?"

Koji thought back over the four years. He had occasionally met everyone's family; Shinya, Yutaka and even JP's parents. He remembered seeing Zoe's dad, her uncle and his two sons… "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Takuya muttered.

"Big deal." Koji said. "I'm hardly surprised. JP is as straight as me and Koichi. Tommy is still young but I just don't see him as gay." Koji forced Takuya to look at him. "Takuya, we accepted TK and Davis. Besides, if this caused us to fall out, the worlds would be in trouble."

Takuya scowled at Koji. "Is that a joke?"

"Pure fact. I also personally think that we were each chosen because we all complement each other. You know, like a diversity thing." Koji told him.

"I hate to put a spanner in the works but what about Koichi?" Takuya raised his point. "He wasn't technically chosen. Cherubimon turned him evil."

Koji nodded. "True. But even though Koichi was turned against us, it was a celestial Digimon that chose him initially. Ophanimon used her power to make the spirits hold the true power of darkness."

"When Seraphimon was reborn as Patamon, he told us that light and dark are brothers." Takuya remembered. "So if one of you was chosen, then the other was going to be chosen anyway."

Koji smiled. "See, I told you we were chosen for a reason."

"Takuya! Koji!" called a voice.

They turned around to see Yutaka, Jun, Ranamon and the remaining Odaiba Digidestined. The large group of Digidestined was slowly reuniting. All that was missing now was the group of Tamers.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"We're just regrouping." Koji said. "Considering that Yolei and Izzy got rid of Lucemon."

"How did they do that?" Matt gasped.

"Something called a Digiport." Takuya remembered.

"That's just a way back into the Digital World." TK explained. "It's how we enter the Digital World."

"So he wasn't destroyed?" Koji clarified.

"It wasn't that easy last time." Takuya sighed.

"We need to get to the others." Tai insisted. "Show us where they are."

* * *

"So this Daemon character reached you all while you in your corrupted forms but before you got your true forms." Janyu summarized, while Grumblemon nodded.

"We have to get you to these other Digidestined." Yamaki instructed.

Janyu looked at Yamaki. "Are you serious? I am not sending my children into danger! It was bad enough the last time when we almost lost them completely!"

"But we didn't." Yamaki reminded him. "We got them back."

"And when Digidestined beat bad guy, everything goes back to normal." Grumblemon added.

"How are we going to find the other Digidestined?" Ryo asked.

"Can't we just use the compass?" Jeri asked, pressing her Digivice. She pressed a button and an image of a microphone appeared on the screen. A static came from her Digivice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Jeri, what are you doing?" Takato asked his friend.

"I think I've opened a com-link or something." Jeri told him. She turned her attention back to her Digivice. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Hello?" came a distorted voice.

"It worked?" Rika was slightly surprised.

"Who's speaking?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri, is that you?" asked the voice, coming in clearer as a young voice.

"Yes it is, who's this?"

"It's Tommy."

Kazu, Kenta, Kai and Mako looked out of the window, with Jeri following. "Tommy, where are you? Is there any possibility of firing a searchlight?" A green beam shot into the sky. "We see it. We'll make our way there."

"How are we going to do that?" Henry asked. "We have no Digimon that can fly to help us."

Kai sighed. "This is going to kill me." Kai summoned data rings around his hand and swiped them as he jumped out of the window. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

The last they saw was Kai being surrounded by a data cocoon before falling. Yamaki ran to the window. "What is he doing?" He heard a gruff call of 'GigaGaiamon' before seeing a large creature fly towards him. Yamaki stepped back. "What are you?"

"I'm Kai." GigaGaiamon answered. "Just in a different form." He looked around the room. "It's going to kill me but come on. Climb on."

"Can you even carry us all?" Takato asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'll give it a go." He flew close enough to the window so the youngest three, Henry and Jeri could climb on. He turned his body. "Come on. Two of you get on my legs." Kazu and Kenta climbed and hung on tightly. He turned around and Rika and Ryo grabbed onto the front legs. He could feel that there was no more room. "Sorry Takato. I'll be back."

Takato watched the human filled Digimon slowly, with much difficulty without crashing, make its way to the ground. He turned around to the room of adults. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Don't worry about us. Mr Wong, Suzie even leapt into battle and to help save Henry. She's really grown."

"But I can't let her…" he started.

"You can't let her, but you have to let her." Takato sighed. "She has no choice, like Henry has no choice. Like _we _have no choice. It's our destiny."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Janyu sulked.

"I think I have the Digital World you were after." Shibumi announced. He unplugged a USB device and handed it to Takato. "Plug that into a computer and run it. It should hopefully take you to the world."

"Hopefully?" Takato questioned.

"There's always a margin of error." Shibumi explained. "And trying to target a specific Digital World while this is going on, is making it very difficult."

Takato nodded. "Ok. I'll tell our tech guy."

Shibumi put his hand to his chest. "You have other tech guys?" he mockingly asked, feigning hurt.

"Takato."

Takato turned around and saw GigaGaiamon flying in place.

"How are those leaves holding him up?" Yamaki asked.

"Don't try to understand the Digimon." Takato said, climbing on board. "We've learned to just take them as they are. See you soon."

When GigaGaiamon landed on the ground, he shed his Digimon form and fell to his knees. He gasped for air. "Next time, one of you does that."

Jeri held her Digivice. "Ok, we're on the ground. Can we have another beam please?" They looked up as the green beam looked to be coming from the next street. "I think we're in the next street."

Two minutes later, the tamers smiled as the rest of the Digidestined rounded a corner. Calls from the opposite side showed Tai, Matt, TK, Yutaka, Davis, Ken, Jun and Ranamon running towards them.

"Well, we're back together again." Rika said. "Now we need to get back to the Digital World."

Takato dug into his pocket and pulled out the USB device and handed it to Izzy. "Izzy, a friend of ours thinks he's found a way back to the Digital World. He says all you do is plug it in, run it, and it should hopefully get us there."

"How can you be sure Takato?" Henry asked.

"Shibumi made it." Takato shrugged.

The Tamers minus Suzie, Ai, Mako and Ryo simply nodded in understanding. Izzy sat down and plugged in the device. After performing the routine virus scan, Takato and his group may trust this Shibumi, but Izzy didn't know the man, he loaded the ZIP file.

"Izzy, will this get us back to the right Digital World?" Tai asked.

"I think so." Izzy guessed.

"Izzy, what about our Digimon?" TK asked.

Izzy looked quizzically at him. "What do you mean?"

TK looked at Ranamon, sharing a look of concern. Matt noticed this. "TK, what is it?"

"Well, when we came through the portal, our Digimon didn't." he answered. "They're stuck in some kind of void space."

"They lent me their power so that we may reach you all." Mercurymon replied. "But they are stuck in less powerful forms. I don't think I possess enough power to grant you the way to their location."

"There has to be a way to get to them." Mimi insisted.

"I'm afraid that I do not know of a way." Mercurymon sighed.

"Well, can't we just download your memory?" Kazu asked. He was instantly met with confused, accusing and unbelieved eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rika asked. "He's not a computer! We can't just copy his memory!"

Mercurymon gasped in realisation. Yutaka turned his head slightly, eyeing up Mercurymon. Mercurymon jumped in the air, back flipped and aimed a mirror at Yutaka. "Fractal Code! Download!"

A stream of data shot from his mirror and headed straight for Yutaka's Digivice. Soon, Mercurymon's figure began to fade.

"What are you doing?" Yutaka asked.

"If the smart one connects your Digivice to his computer, he should be able to reunite with your Digimon and then take you all to the Digital World and defeat the Demon Lords." Mercurymon said. "At least my data will increase the power of the true warrior of steel."

"But you are…" Yutaka tried to say.

"Nay, I am but a shade." Mercurymon said, looking over his companions. "However, I am glad that I was able to witness the true gathering of the Legendary Warriors."

Everyone watched as his smile faded with his body, as his data disappeared into Yutaka's Digivice. Yutaka held his Digivice and looked at the image of Mercurymon that flashed slowly.

"How we going to get to partner Digimon now?" Grumblemon asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Mercurymon was the one who made the portal here in the first place." Arbormon explained. "Without him, I don't know how we're going to make the portal."

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, suggesting ways they could reach their partner Digimon and get back to the Digital World. They were spouting random theories about how to get there. Yutaka sighed when he heard someone mention heel-clicking.

"Everyone shut up!" Yutaka snapped. Everyone looked at the Warrior of Steel. He aired a feeling of authority and intimidation. "We need a sane and _intelligent_ way to get to the Digital World. Heel-clicking and telling yourself 'There's no place like the Digi-World' is not going to work."

"What do you suggest?" Koji scowled.

"I don't know." Yutaka admitted. He turned to Izzy. "Izzy, your Digivices are tuned to your Digimon as well as yourselves, right?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes, but I don't know how."

"It doesn't matter. You're linked. So even though you've got the Digivice, can't you just find the other end of the link?" Yutaka asked.

"It could be possible, but I wouldn't know how to do that." Izzy reasoned.

Ken pushed Izzy aside. "Let me try." Ken began to type. "If I try this algorithm and add in a little something from my Emperor days and hopefully…"

Izzy's computer began to beep and flash with a white light. Ken stood back. "There we go. One portal."

"Just one thing Ken." Izzy said. "How is my computer going to get to the Digital World when it's the thing that we go through?"

"Right." Ken realised. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Izzy smiled, saving the script. "We need another computer."

"Where can we find a second one?" Takuya asked.

"Right here." Announced an adult voice.

Everyone turned around to see six adults standing in a huddle. The blond man at the front was holding a slim, black laptop.

"Yamaki?" Takato asked. "And the Monster Makers?"

"Actually, this wasn't my idea." Yamaki admitted.

"It was mine." Said another voice he recognised as Janyu Wong.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. "Are you here to stop us again?"

Janyu looked at Takato. "On the contrary, thanks to some words from Takato, I've accepted what you are. I may not be happy, but I've accepted it."

"We need you guys to stop what's happening to the world." Riley told them.

"So you're going to use my computer for the portal." Yamaki commanded. "Now get to it!"

"What about us three?" Ranamon asked. "Sugar, we have no partner and we can't exactly travel between worlds easily."

"Can't you download yourselves?" Shibumi asked as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. "Digimon can't download themselves."

Shibumi hummed slightly. "I'm sure the mirror man just did. He's probably just in some kind of stasis thing."

"Stasis?" Yutaka asked, looking at his Digivice again. "Mercurymon, you in there?" Almost instantly, Mercurymon's face shone on the screen and smiled. "You dummy! What was with the theatrics?"

"Forget that right now." Yamaki said. "You need to get to the Digital World."

"Right." Tai said. "Izzy, get the code on that computer."

Izzy nodded and copied the script onto Yamaki's computer. He set it on the ground. Yamaki and the other adults stood away from the laptop while the Digidestined positioned themselves around the screen.

Tai walked behind the screen, looking at each Digidestined before him. "Ok everyone, this is it. Here and now, we make a vow. We don't return to the human world voluntarily. We plan to stay in the Digital World until we defeat those Demon Lords."

"But we're not even real warriors anymore." Arbormon spoke up.

Tai sighed. "That's it with you guys!" he snapped. "I've had enough of you guys saying that! It doesn't matter what form you guys are in. As long as you're good in your heart, that's all that matters!"

Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon looked to each other and nodded. They each faced their elemental Warrior counterpart. "Fractal Code! Download!"

With the last three Warrior Digimon in stasis, Tai re-joined the group in facing the screen. One last glance around told him that everyone, even the youngest Digidestined, was determined to go back there.

Everyone had their own reasons to return.

The majority just wanted to defeat the Demon Lords to help the worlds get back to normal. But TK, Davis and Kari primarily wanted to defeat Lilithmon so they could hopefully get Kari's partner back.

Cody wanted to fight because he despised any form of evil, even if it was a former ally. Just to make things easier for him, he thought of the situation as the same as Ken and the Digimon Emperor, just in reverse. A good guy turned bad.

Koichi knew the dangers of being tempted by evil. If it wasn't for Takuya, Koji and Ophanimon, he would still be that abomination Duskmon. Just seeing him again reminded him of the way he thought. That everyone was below him and to look out only for himself.

"Get that portal open!" Tai shouted.

Izzy mock-saluted. "Aye-aye, General Exaggeration." He received a glare from Tai to which, Izzy couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Izzy pressed the Enter button on Yamaki's laptop. Soon, everyone felt themselves being pulled into the computer. Opening their eyes, they found themselves in a void space.

"Where are we?" Rika asked, arms crossed. "This doesn't strike me as the Digital World."

"Because this isn't the Digital World." Izzy replied.

"How do you know?" Shinya asked.

"Well for one thing, we've been here for a few seconds already now and no Demon Lords or angry Digimon have tried to attack us." Koji answered.

"This is the place where Mercurymon's memory files show where our Digimon should be." Ken replied. "The question is, where are they?"

Everyone looked around, hoping for any sign or sound of their Digimon partners. But they saw nothing, it was just an empty void. Takuya closed his eyes, ignoring the small sighs of everyone and trying to listen for anything else.

His eyes opened when he swore he heard a small yelp. He looked around, past Takato and Joe. He squinted his eyes slightly, looking into the distance of the faded blue void. "What's that?"

"What?" Takato asked, looking the direction.

"In the distance. I think I see something." Takuya replied.

Soon, everyone looked in the same direction, straining to see anything that may be there. Some gave up instantly, like Rika and Matt, not seeing the point. But the warriors kept looking, knowing that Takuya's instincts in the Digital World were heightened. But others that wanted to believe there was something there, like Jeri, TK and Kari (with a self-proclaimed useless flake of hope that Gatomon would be there) kept looking with what little hope they had.

Soon, a small blob-like shape was visible. It seemed to have several arms and colours, each a different shape and size. Pretty soon, a multitude of voices was heard.

"Oh man." Mimi sighed. "Apocalymon again? Twice is bad enough, but three times is where I draw the line!"

"It's not Apocalymon." Tai said, sounding like a child who was getting his favourite toy. "Look closely."

Mimi looked at the approaching shape, recognising the individual shapes, focusing on one small green creature that looked like a spouting seed. "Tanemon!"

"That's Gummymon and Kokomon!" Henry called.

"Where's Lopmon?" Suzie asked.

Henry smiled at his sister. "Suzie, Kokomon is Lopmon, like how Lopmon is Turuiemon and Antylamon." Suzie smiled and squealed with delight.

Ai and Mako looked around the shape for their Digimon. They grew concerned when they didn't see Impmon or Arukenimon coming towards them. They had confused looks when a yellow caterpillar-like being and a small purple head stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?" Mako asked.

"Don't you recognise us Mako?" the head asked. "I'm Impmon. Well, I'm called Yaamon now."

The yellow bug spoke next. "I'm Kunemon, but I used to be Arukenimon."

Soon, each Digidestined was reunited with their In-Training level Digimon. The only exceptions besides Ai and Kunemon, were Ryo and Monodramon, Kazu and Hagurumon, Jeri and Elecmon and finally, Kenta and Crabmon.

"Ok, now for the next step." Izzy said, Motimon clinging onto his shoulder.

"Does this mean we have to go through another computer?" Yutaka asked. "Because it wasn't so thrilling the first time."

Izzy shook his head. "Not at all Yutaka. This time, it just points us in the right direction. I think."

Kari sighed and held herself. Koichi floated over to her. "Kari?"

Kari shook her head. "I was an idiot to think that Gatomon would be here."

"No you weren't." Koichi consoled. "You had a little hope. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It is when I know that Gatomon is never going to be here when she's in the Digital World as Lilithmon." Kari nearly whispered.

"Kari, I'm going to make you a promise. Here and now." Koichi forced Kari to look at him. "I, Koichi Kimura, promise that I will help you get your best friend back. Even if it kills me."

Koji turned around when he heard the last sentence. He was about to shout at Koichi but stopped himself when he saw the look in his eyes. He knew that this was love. He remembered the look in Davis' eyes when he was defending TK from Tai's outburst when Kari joined the Demon Lords. He left the situation alone, letting Kari smile for the first time for a while.

"Ok everyone, gather around." Izzy called. "For this next part to work, we all need to be close together."

Everyone tried to get as close together as their own comfortability levels allowed. Looking around once, Izzy brought up the script he needed and pressed the button. Everyone braced themselves, but nothing happened. They looked around and at Izzy.

"So what now Izzy?" Tai asked his friend.

Izzy shook his head. "I don't know." Soon enough, everyone just moaned and cast glances of confusion and slight frustration at Izzy. "Don't look at me. I didn't write the program." He defended.

Rika folded her arms. "Stupid Shibumi."

A bolt of lightning shot through the Digidestined, weaving itself through the large group. The Digimon looked around, ready to Digivolve and fight, should the need arise.

"What's going on?" Jeri screamed.

"Suzie stay close!" Henry said, pulling her close.

Ai and Mako had ended up separated due to the serpentine lightning. But their Digimon stayed close to them.

"Tai, do something!" Kari screamed out of fear.

"Like what?" he shot back.

A large purple orb grew beneath them all, soon swallowing them all, silencing any cries of fear and panic that everyone was shouting.


	44. Arc 5 Trials: Trials Part 1

Author's Notes

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've had some problems with my Microsoft Word, but I am back and will be trying to get back to updating as soon as I can.

I have managed to get my Facebook Page working and Visible (which I didn't know about). so if you want, stop by and drop off a like.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up."

Slowly, his eyes opened, seeing large green, relieved eyes looking at them. He pushed himself up, feeling the solid ground beneath.

"Where am I?" was the groggy question.

"In a cave."

Finally focusing on his vision, he recognised the figure next to him. "Crabmon?"

"At least you're finally awake Kenta." Crabmon smiled.

"How'd we get here?" Kenta asked.

"That purple ball brought us here." Crabmon reminded him. "When that thing got us all, some crazy mist put us all to sleep. I woke up two minutes ago and I tried to wake you up straight away."

Kenta looked around, taking in the blue rock walls, lined with glowing moss. He noticed a pool of water in the centre of the room they were in.

He walked towards it, Crabmon following behind. "Kenta, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to splash some water on my face." Kenta replied.

Kenta bent down, cupped his hands and brought some of the water to his face. Once the water hit his face, he felt a cold rush flow through his body. He looked around, only seeing Crabmon looking back at him.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That cold breeze." Kenta told his confused Digimon.

"There was no breeze Kenta." Crabmon told him. "Come on, let's find our way out of here."

Kenta nodded and agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, neither of them noticing the small gathering of blue on the back of his neck.

Five minutes later, they reached the edge of the room. Kenta moaned about how big the room was. "I'm sure it wasn't this big when we were in the centre."

"Well, it was most likely an optical illusion created by the one-point perspective of the cave's entrance compared to your actual proximity in the centre." Crabmon said. Kenta just eyed his Digimon. "Believe it or not, I actually listen to some of Guardromon's lectures."

Kenta smiled, thinking of the large robot Digimon. He could easily imagine Guardromon trying to teach Guilmon and Terriermon and trying to get them to pay attention to him.

Soon, the two explorers reached a crossing. It was split into four possible paths. Each way looked just as promising as the last. Kenta walked to one tunnel, then the next one, the one after that, and finally, the last tunnel.

"Which one should we take Kenta?" Crabmon asked.

Kenta sighed. "I don't know."

Crabmon looked at his partner. For a split second, he thought he saw something shift in Kenta's face, but dismissed it to the glowing moss. He looked down the tunnels himself to see if he could find any hint for himself.

"Let's try this way." Crabmon suggested.

Kenta shrugged and followed the crab down the tunnel. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off about their situation. It reminded him when he first entered this specific Digital World, with everyone divided.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Or at least, from his point of view. The scenery never changed, aside from the odd pile of rocks.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Kenta moaned.

"Of course we will." Crabmon said. "It may just take a while."

Kenta sat down at a wall edge. He stretched his limbs and yawned. It had been a tiring day for him. And now here he was, in the Digital World again, alone and trying to find the others so they could take on the Demon Lords. He just wished that he had some of the courage that the others had. He rubbed his neck.

"Are you alright Kenta?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Just a sore neck. Must be what's going on." His fingers rubbing the blue, now melded with his skin.

"Kenta, we should keep going." Crabmon advised. "It's not going to be safe staying here for too long."

Kenta nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

He pushed himself up and continued down the tunnel. He looked down at Crabmon, scuttling sideways. Crabmon looked up at Kenta and smiled, but Kenta only managed a half-smile. Crabmon noticed the lesser smile but said nothing about it.

Crabmon missed Kenta's eyes dull over and lose emotion for a few seconds.

* * *

"Take him down Ikkakumon!" Joe called.

Soon, Ikkakumon defeated the hostile Gekomon. Joe had tried reasoning but to no avail. The only other thing that made it easier for them was that they were acting in self-defence. Once they realised that there was no use talking to them. Soon, the Digi-Eggs the Gekomon became, sunk into the ground.

"Been a while since we had to fight some normal Digimon." Ikkakumon sighed before degenerating to Gomamon.

"I'm just glad you were able to Digivolve at all." Joe smiled.

"I couldn't let those overgrown frogs just do that to you." Gomamon smiled. "Besides, I know that sometimes you humans eat frogs. Not the other way around."

"I never liked frogs legs." Joe mused.

"Just don't eat me and we'll be even." Gomamon joked.

Joe smiled at his partner and knelt down. "It could be worth it just to rid the worlds of your jokes."

Joe quickly stood back up and walked away, making for the light source they were heading to. Gomamon shook his head and chased after Joe. "That's not funny!"

They found themselves in an underground city. The only thing Joe could think of was "Atlantis."

Gomamon looked quizzically at his partner. "What's that?"

"It's a city from my world." Joe answered. "But some people don't believe it even existed. It's surrounded by legends that range from overpopulation. That's means too many people. All the way to volcanic disaster, causing it to sink into the ocean."

"Well, it could have sunk and travelled here." Gomamon said. He looked at Joe's glaring eyes. "Hey, we went to the Digital World in a rainbow. Why couldn't a whole city come to this one in the ocean?"

Joe looked back over at the city, it's border made of sculpted marble. A column of windows gracefully decorated each tower. "It really looks beautiful."

It took them a ten minute walk to reach a pair of iron gates. There was a lone Digimon standing at the gates. It wore a pirates hat, long blonde hair tied back into a braid. It wore little armour but what armour it had, was scale-based. It was floating slightly in place due to the fact that it had a fish's tail and held a golden anchor. Once the Digimon saw Joe and Gomamon, she pointed her anchor at them.

"Halt!" Joe knew from the pitch, it was a female Digimon. "What is your business here?"

"We were recently separated from our large group of friends." Joe answered. "We were wondering if any humans, beings like me, have recently entered this place?"

"Or at the very least, a large purple orb that could have possibly flown overhead." Gomamon finished.

The Digimon thought carefully. "Well, I did see that orb thing pass through the Royal Spire."

"Royal Spire?" Joe asked.

"Why yes, we have a legend in our city that our Queen will be brought to us when an orb of Darkness flies through our city."

Gomamon looked at Joe. "As long as it's not Mimi, this'll be easy."

"Gomamon." Joe warned.

"Well, I'm afraid that I cannot let you in anyway." The Digimon denied. "We have a reasonably strict no entrants policy."

Joe had an idea. He took out his Digivice. "Would this grant us access?"

"And what is that?"

"You've never seen a Digivice?" Gomamon asked.

"A Digivice? You mean those things from the stories?" she asked.

"I guess so." Joe agreed. "If those stories make me out to be Digidestined anyway."

"Well, I suppose I could take you straight to our current monarch, QueenChessmon." The Digimon thought. "I'm Mermaimon, by the way."

"Well, thank you Mermaimon." Joe smiled. "I'm Joe, and this is Gomamon."

"But you must stay with me." Mermaimon warned. "If you stray, our sentries will not hesitate to attack."

"Sentries?" Gomamon asked.

Mermaimon nodded, opening the gate. "In case I am defeated, there are well trained Snipakumon waiting in the shadows."

"Snipakumon?" Joe questioned.

"Yes. They are Ultimate level Machine-Digimon." Mermaimon explained, leading them through the streets. "But in power levels, their strength can match that of MagnaAngemon and Angewomon combined."

Gomamon whistled. "Wow. Sounds like a force to be reckoned with."

"They are." Mermaimon confirmed. "No matter the circumstances, there are always two Snipakumon stationed in the Royal Spire with QueenChessmon."

"To keep any assassins from being successful?"

"Precisely Joe." Mermaimon smiled.

"So what happens if someone defeats a Snipakumon?" Gomamon asked.

"It has never happened before." Mermaimon said. "But I have heard from a retired Snipakumon that there is a rumour among their kind." Mermaimon thought back. "If I recall correctly, he told me that if one is killed, then they become a Digimon called Zomburumon."

"Zomburumon?" Joe asked, slightly concerned.

"An In-Training Digimon." She explained. "But it digivolves far differently from the usual."

"How so?" Gomamon asked.

"Well, instead of experience and natural Digivolution, it depends upon how many Digimon a Snipakumon has slain." Mermaimon explained. "For example, if they haven't slain many Digimon, then they shall remain a Zomburumon, and we can contain them."

"And if they've lived a long and fulfilling duty?" Joe questioned.

"Well, depending upon how many, they take on a different form." Mermaimon answered. "From Rookie level to Mega, I believe the forms are Zombanimon, Zombokomon, Zombigimon and finally, Zombagurumon."

"So it can possibly hatch into a Mega Level instantly." Gomamon stated the obvious. "That's gotta suck."

"You've been hanging around Davis too long." Joe sighed.

Mermaimon stopped at a tower. "We're here."

She tapped the door in a specific pattern. The door slowly opened, revealing a humanoid Digimon.

Its skin was a camouflage pattern and embedded into its skin, on each arm, was a small sniper rifle. The eyes were normal looking. Hazel and full of life, but the distinguishing feature was that on each iris, was a targeting focus, opening and closing with every second. Whilst it looked like it was wearing large black boots, it was clear that it was indeed barefoot, as evident by the claws.

"Snipakumon. We require an audience with QueenChessmon." Mermaimon said with authority.

"On what grounds?" Snipakumon demanded, gruff voice sounding naturally suspicious.

"This being holds in his hands, something called a Digivice and wishes to ask the Queen if any of his friends have been seen here." Mermaimon told him.

Snipakumon looked at them, as if deciding if Joe and Gomamon were trustworthy. He grunted, nodding and stepping aside.

Joe looked into Snipakumon's eyes, sensing that he was still not fully trusted. He chose to focus on Mermaimon so he wouldn't end up wandering into a forbidden section.

After climbing what seemed like the entire tower to Joe, they reached a stone door. Mermaimon turned to Joe and Gomamon. "Now, before we enter, I must warn you." She spoke sternly. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to. And to you Gomamon, I would advise that you do not speak at all. You strike me as the joker type, and QueenChessmon has a very refined sense of humour."

Gomamon nodded, knowing that it was most likely for the best. Mermaimon slowly opened the door, announcing with volume. "Your Majesty, may I introduce Joe and Gomamon. Digidestined."

Joe looked at the large room that didn't look like it should even fit in the space. Royal drapes flowed delicately around the pillars at the edges of the room. A long red carpet lined the way to the elegant throne at the opposite end of the room.

Mermaimon led Joe and Gomamon down the red carpet to the throne. Joe could see the figure of QueenChessmon becoming more clear.

She looked very regal with the crown adorning her head, but the dark outfit was most unlike a queen, but the pink robe also made her seem regal. She could easily battle, if the staff was anything to go by, but be very elegant if she wanted to be.

Joe noticed that something was floating beside her. It was an orange ball with only one blue eye and a large mouth. He looked at Mermaimon, who seemingly understood his question.

"Beside her Joe, is a Vocamon. It speaks for QueenChessmon since she is unable to do so herself." Mermaimon explained.

"May I ask what is wrong your majesty?" Joe asked, his medical instincts kicking in.

"I'm mute." Vocamon spoke, a voice for QueenChessmon. "All of the Chessmon family are mute. My Vocamon comrade acts as a telepathic conduit to allow myself to heard. Otherwise, I would have to make an extremely strong bond with someone before my wishes are understood."

Joe bowed. "I thank you for your answer."

QueenChessmon stood up and walked to Joe, Vocamon following instantly. She looked down at him.

"Stand up straight. I may have Queen in my name but I'm not as strict as some would make me out to be." Vocamon relayed. Joe straightened and let go a breath of relief. "But they are right about my sense of humour." Gomamon gulped at this statement. "What brings you to Atlantis?"

"It's really called Atlanits?" Joe gasped.

"Do you know if anyone new, other than Joe and myself have come to your city?" Gomamon asked, being careful about not saying any jokes.

"Well, there was a young girl who was rudely dropped in the middle of my court by a rushing purple orb thing." QueenChessmon thought.

Vocamon was doing a very good job of pitch, pauses and elongating words. It was as if Vocamon was in fact QueenChessmon. If Joe hadn't known about the orb Digimon, he could have sworn QueenChessmon was speaking herself.

"Can you possibly show us?" Joe asked.

"Of course." QueenChessmon nodded.

QueenChessmon led Joe and Gomamon to the left side of the throne room. She dismissed Mermaimon to go back to her post guarding the front gates. QueenChessmon stopped at a bookcase and pulled on a thick white book. She stood back and the bookcase slowly opened.

"This is my own personal passage to my dungeon suite."

"Dungeon suite?" Gomamon asked.

"I personally don't see the point in all those stone beds and everything. A comfy bed and a decent place to spend one's penny should be a minimum." QueenChessmon explained as they descended down stairs.

When they reached the first door, QueenChessmon opened it, revealing a long corridor. Following her, they reached a lone Digimon, Knightmon. He was just that. A knight with shining blue eyes and Joe recognised TK's Crest of Hope on Knightmon's shield.

"Knightmon, what is the status of the prisoner?"

Knightmon turned his head and looked down. "A little feisty. We confiscated this peculiar device from her."

Knightmon held out a device that Joe recognised. "A Digivice."

He looked in the cell, seeing Jun, hugging her legs. "Jun?"

She looked up and instantly ran to the bars. "Joe, you've got to get me out of here! They think I'm trying to overrun the freaking Monarchy!"

"What happened?" Gomamon asked.

"That orb thing dumped me on a table and before I knew it, I was thrown in here and my Digivice was taken away." Jun spoke fast.

"Calm down." Joe said. He turned to QueenChessmon. "QueenChessmon, I know Jun may seem a little…energetic, but she is a Digidestined like myself so is it possible to release her?"

Knightmon stepped toward Joe. "You are a Digidestined? Where is your proof?" Joe held out his Digivice and showed it to Knightmon. "Very well."

Knightmon turned to open the door when a voice boomed down the corridor. "Do not open that door!"

They turned to look down the corridor and saw a large mermaid-like Digimon make its way towards them. A large fish's tail helped it move about and it held a spear.

"Neptunemon?" QueenChessmon asked. "What's going on?"

"These Digidestined things are attempting to overthrow you! We cannot allow that to happen." Neptunemon boomed.

"How can we be sure that they are?" Knightmon asked.

"You dare to question me?"

"No my Lord Neptunemon." Knightmon defended himself. "I am merely questioning about whether they are overthrowing or not."

Neptunemon lowered his head. "Very well. Open the door."

Knightmon opened the cell door. He held out his hand, giving Jun her Digivice. Then, in one swift motion, Neptunemon spun around, using his tail to knock Knightmon, Joe, Gomamon, Vocamon and QueenChessmon into the cell, along with Jun.

"What is the meaning of this?" Knightmon demanded as Neptunemon closed the door, locking it.

"You are too weak-minded QueenChessmon! A role like yours requires authority!" Neptunemon announced.

Neptunemon left them all in the cell, not believing what had just happened.

Jun sighed. "So what do we do now?"

QueenChessmon shook her head. "I'm afraid I do not know."

"We have to do something." Joe insisted.

"There is nothing we can do." Knightmon said. "These bars are designed to keep even a Mega Level in here."

Gomamon approached the bars. "I'm pretty sure I can just…Aargh!" Everyone covered their eyes as Gomamon was electrocuted. "Did anyone get the number of that Elecmon?"

"He's just dazed." Joe smiled. "So we can't touch the bars as long as we're in here. But if someone touched them from the outside?"

"If they're strong enough, they could break them." Knightmon theorised. "But they would have to be extremely strong."

* * *

Kenta and Crabmon had found Tommy unconscious twenty minutes after Kenta's eyes dulled over. Tommy opened his eyes and looked straight at Kenta.

"Kenta?"

"Are you alright Tommy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just a little sleepy."

"It's not safe to sleep here." Kenta said.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, opening them wider. "Right. Any idea where we are?"

Kenta shook his head. "None. Me and Crabmon are just trying to find our way out, or someone else."

"Well, let's just go this way." Tommy suggested. Kenta agreed and followed Tommy. "How long have you been in this cave?"

Kenta looked at Tommy. "Ever since that purple orb dropped us off. I woke up in a large cavern and you're the first person I've seen."

"What about me?" Crabmon asked.

"I said person, not Digimon." Kenta replied.

"Are you alright Kenta?" Tommy asked. "You seem a little different."

"I'm fine." Kenta said. "I'm just worried that we're separated again."

Tommy smiled. "Don't worry about it Kenta. Even though we're separated right now, I'm certain that we'll all be back together before we know it."

"Tommy, what is like becoming a Digimon?"

"Why?"

"Well, with everything changing in this world, the chances are I'm going to Bio-Merge with Crabmon." Kenta explained. "I know that Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo do it and gained an even more personal bond with their Digimon."

"Well, I kind of wish that I could have a Digimon to talk to, likek you guys." Tommy admitted. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being a Warrior, but I barely heard from Kumamon and Korikakumon when we got back home. The first time I heard from them was when we had to come here."

"That must suck." Kenta sighed. "It was only a few months for us when Takato found the portal here."

Tommy suddenly found himself with nothing to say.

* * *

Jun stood up with a huff. "That's it. I'm done with waiting."

"Jun, we can't do anything." Joe reminded her. "The bars will electrocute us!"

"Because we're on the inside." Jun said. "But if Ranamon was outside, she could become Calmaramon and destroy the bars."

"If this Calmaramon is strong enough, it may work." Knightmon presumed.

Jun looked at her digivice. "Ranamon, if you heard that, can you do it?"

A blue stream of data fed through the bars and changed to Ranamon's form. "I don't know sugar, but I'll try." She raised her arms above her head. "Draining Rain!"

A small storm cloud formed and shot a torrent of water at the bars. Ranamon held arms over the water gathering on the floor. She flicked her arms to the bars. "Whipping Waves!"

The water whipped at the bars. She became frustrated. "Stand back."

Soon, Calmaramon inhaled as her stomach swelled. "Acid Ink!"

She exhaled, sending a pool of corrosive acid to the bars. The acid stuck, slowly bubbling away. She tried a second attack, hoping to speed the process. Soon, one bar clinked on the floor. Then another.

Knightmon was able to use his 'Berserk Sword' attack and slice the rest of the bars. The prisoners rushed outside as Calmaramon changed back to her Human Spirit.

"Come on." QueenChessmon instructed. "Let's fry that fish." Everyone followed her through the dungeon and back into her throne room.

"Where'd Neptunemon go?" Joe asked.

"He must have gone outside." Knightmon assumed. "We must follow him."

* * *

Kenta, Crabmon and Tommy arrived at Atlantis, and immediately saw Mermaimon. They approached quickly and Tommy spoke first.

"Excuse me, have any humans come by here?"

Mermaimon looked at Tommy. "You remind me of the blue-haired guy with the Gomamon. Joe, I think his name was."

"Joe's here?" Crabmon asked.

"Yes, I took him to see our Queen." Mermaimon confirmed.

"Mermaimon!" boomed a voice.

Mermaimon turned around as the gates opened from the inside. She immediately saluted as Neptunemon approached her. "Lord Neptunemon. What an honour to see you."

"Mermaimon, there is a situation." Neptunemon said. "The Queen has abdicated her throne. But the worst is that she has let an outsider take the throne."

"An outsider?"

"Yes." He stated. "But the abomination is a human female!" It was then that he noticed Tommy and Kenta. "These beings must be in league with her!" he pointed with his spear.

"We're not in league with anyone." Tommy quickly defended.

"Don't spread your filthy lies." Neptunemon spat.

"The only one lying around here is you!" called a familiar voice.

Jun, Joe, QueenChessmon and Knightmon arrived. "What is your problem?"

Neptunemon looked at QueenChessmon. "You are! Wave of Depth!"

From behind Tommy and Kenta, a column of water rose. It spread out, forming a tidal wave. It roared in place, then shot forward. Ranamon tried to use her power over water to stop the wave.

"Grand Cricket!"

QueenChessmon jumped into the air and leapt at the wave. She smashed her staff on the wave, breaking the wave in two, making them slightly more manageable.

Jun quickly became Nimuemon and used her 'Typhoon Whirlpool' try to dispel them. It worked to a degree. The one wave she managed to control, crashed into the other wave, smashing it to the floor.

"Kenta! Digivolve me!" Crabmon shouted. He looked around, seeing Kenta slumped against the wall. He scuttled over and looked at Kenta. "Kenta, what's wrong?"

Meanwhile, Ranamon had become Calmaramon and joined the newly Digivolved Zudomon in beating back Neptunemon. Tommy had evolved straight into Korikakumon to try to wrestle away Neptunemon's spear.

Nimuemon was thrown through the air. She surrounded herself with data and became Hydrowomon and spun her body, using her trident to gain some momentum and land on her feet.

"Hydro Strike!" The torrent hit Neptunemon, but didn't seem to faze him. "What level is this guy?"

"He's a Mega Level." Knightmon answered.

"How can we beat him?" Korikakumon asked. "We always had trouble with high levels."

Joe looked at his partner. "Zudomon, try digivolving!"

Zudomon shot an attack from his hammer. "Joe, I don't know if I _can _digivolve from this form." It was the truth. He had only reached his Mega form twice. And both times, he had Warp-Digivolved from the Rookie stage.

"Zudomon, this world is letting us do things differently." Joe told him. "The rest of you have actually reached the Mega level. Besides, if Paildramon can Digivolve from Ultimate to Mega, then so can you!"

As if on cue, Zudomon glowed a fiery yellow. "Zudomon Mega Digivolve to…" Zudomon's form didn't change that much, surprising Joe. He grew a little taller and wider and his hammer dissolved into his body. His lone horn on his head split in two, travelling to the side of his head and curving at the top. Two mace balls emerged on his back. "Vikemon!"

"Vikemon?" joe questioned. "What about Plesiomon?"

"Don't ask me." Vikemon rumbled.

Vikemon grabbed Neptunemon and, surprising everyone, lifted him up, and threw him away from the city. Hydrowomon used her 'Hydro Strike' to wet him.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon called.

The two mace shot out and brought with them a blizzard. Neptunemon held his arms up in defence. The two mace hit him, slightly hurting him, but enough so that the blizzard could freeze him.

"Did that work?" Joe asked.

"I doubt it." QueenChessmon answered.

"Will someone please tell what is going on?!" Mermaimon exploded.

"Neptunemon threw us in a cell and said QueenChessmon was too weak-minded." Hydrowomon told her.

Mermaimon looked at the frozen Neptunemon, the ice starting to crack. "What can I do?" she asked her queen.

"I think it would be best if we had my elite guard. Can you bring them here as fast as you can?"

"At once." Mermaimon saluted as she rushed away to the Royal Tower.

The ice shattered and Neptunemon roared in anger. Neptunemon slithered forward. "You shall all pay. That throne is rightfully mine!"

"Kenta!" Crabmon called in pain.

Even Neptunemon looked at the source, seeing Kenta with crushing Crabmon under his foot. Everyone watched in shock as Kenta lifted Crabmon from the ground. His fingers had grown into large claws that surrounded the Digimon's body.

"Kenta, please." Crabmon pleaded. Kenta threw Crabmon to the ground, hard.

Kenta faced everyone. His body stretched to seven foot four inches. His skin began rip apart on his forearms, revealing the bone beneath, bringing with it, trails of blood. His trainers ripped apart as his toenails ripped through his socks. His now tinted red eyes bulged out of their sockets. Finally, his face seemed to melt slightly, completing the horrific makeover.

"Kenta! What happened to you?" Crabmon strained.

Kenta looked at Crabmon and inhaled. When he exhaled, a purple blob came out and covered Crabmon, paralysing his movements.

"Kenta, what are you doing?" Hydrowomon asked.

"How is he doing that?" Joe wondered.

"It can't be." QuennChessmon realised.

"My Queen?" Knightmon asked, sword ready in a defensive posture.

"The old Snipakumon legend." She replied. "The Zomburumon."

Kenta jerked his head to QueenChessmon. "Zomburumon? You dare to think I'm a pathetic Zomburumon?"

"Then what are you?" Knightmon demanded.

"I…am…Zombagurumon." He answered, his voice distorted.

"Wait." Joe thought. "That's the Mega level!" A smirk confirmed Joe. "Vikemon, we have to stop him!"

"No!" QueenChessmon called. "No matter what he is now, he is still a fragile human."

"So am I." Korikakumon said, charging for him. "I'll take him."

"I'll help you." Hydrowomon offered.

"Wait for me Honey." Calmaramon said. But she never got the chance to help. Neptunemon used his spear to trip her up. "You asked for it." Her human body sunk into the squid. Her two large tentacles launched her body into the air and twisted itself as the tentacles outstretched. "Titanic Tempest!"

The spinning drill that Calmaramon had become, shot at Neptunemon. But Neptunemon was ready. He held his spear like a bat and at the right time, he swung at Calmaramon, sending her back to the city border.

Kenta/Zombagurumon saw the approaching warrior and leapt into the air, avoiding one of Korikakumon's axes. But Calmaramon crashed into Korikakumon just as two Snipakumon arrived.

"What happened to him?" The Snipakumon asked.

"He claims to be a Zombagurumon." Hydrowomon answered. A sudden wave of unease washed over everyone when they heard the Snipakumon gasp. "I take it that's a bad thing."

One of the Snipakumon nodded. "We thought it was only a legend. But it appears that the Zombagurumon has used a human as a template."

"We've got to save him." Crabmon insisted. "I can't do anything without Kenta to swipe his cards."

"I'll solve the problem." Neptunemon said, leaping in the air and jumping _onto_ Kenta.

Kenta/Zombagurumon looked up and saw Neputunemon's falling body. In one swift action, he rolled out of the way and stabbed his long arm through Neptunemon's chest. Neptunemon gasped twice, struggling for breath. All he knew then was pain as the long arm sliced his body in half. Soon, data was floating through the city.

"He killed Neptunemon?" Korikakumon asked, not believing what he saw.

"With ease." Knightmon added, but he was too slow to stop Kenta/Zombagurumon from charging and repeating the process to him.

"Knightmon!" Hydrowomon called.

"I know he's your friend, but the thing he has become is _not_!" QueenChessmon spoke. "We have no choice."

Kenta/Zombagurumon turned to face Vikemon. "You're next."

Vikemon prepared a defending stance. "Bring it on short-stuff!"

Kenta/Zombagurumon ran to Vikemon, long claws ready to strike. A Snipakumon ran to intercept, but a quick swipe took care of him, his torso hitting the ground before dispersing into data. Just before he would have hit Vikemon, he screamed in pain as he ran over a black bubbling puddle.

"Stupid squid." Kenta/Zombagurumon muttered.

He leapt in the air, performing several spins and backflips before landing behind Calmaramon. Calmaramon quickly changed her form and tried to run away but was stabbed, sending her flying and landing at Hydrowomon's feet. Hydrowomon shed her Digimon form.

"Ranamon?"

The corrupted warrior looked at Jun. "Jun, I'm sorry." On seeing Jun's face, she smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better warrior."

"Ranamon, from what I hear, that's not your fault." Jun consoled. "It was out of your control."

"But I knew what I was doing." She argued, a thin ring of data starting to appear. "Even when I saw that the others were friends, I just didn't want to hope. I felt I was happier being what I was. A monster." Soon, the ring was bold and bright and her body began to darken. "Take my data and spirits. The others were able to use them for good, so I know you can too. If anything, I know I'm happy that I was finally able to meet my human host." Her eyes closed softly. "I finally feel…whole…and loved."

With tears in her eyes, and a jerk in her mouth as she formed the words, Jun scanned Ranamon's data.

She turned and saw Kenta/Zombagurumon standing over her. As he went to strike, both Vikemon and QueenChessmon launched their attacks to send him away. Joe rushed over with Korikakumon.

"Jun, you have to get away." Joe told her. "You don't have your Digimon form. There's no way you can protect us. Or yourself."

She looked at him, genuine concern in his eyes. She slowly nodded, numb from the loss of Ranamon. She looked around at a scream of pain, seeing the large Vikemon glow yellow and shrink down to a white upside down tear-drop. She took another look at Kenta/Zombagurumon. His whole face showed glee at what happened to Vikemon, but she saw a quick glimpse at his eyes. She swore it was the same as Ranamon's eyes. Then she was convinced, Kenta was still in there, just not in control.

She pulled herself from Joe's grip. "Jun?"

"I'll be fine Joe." She smiled weakly. "Kenta!" His head jerked around, going slightly farther round than she thought was comfortable. "I know you're still in there Kenta. And I promise we're going to get you out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He retorted. "Dusty Decay!" he flicked his arm, sending a cloud of dust towards her.

Without a second thought, she raised her arms, palms facing outwards. Just as the dust cloud would have got her, a wall of water erupted and soaked the attack. "You may be a Mega. But dust is dust. A little water, and it's gone." She took a hold of, and raised her Digivice. "You took away someone who was trying to make amends. I never got to tell her that she was my friend. And now I'll never get the chance."

The water settled down and began to swirl around her feet slowly travelling up her body. Jun's left hand was completely covered in swirling data. "Kenta, I'm so sorry, but Zombagurumon has too much blood on his hands. He must be stopped!"

"Jun?" Joe asked, holding his Digimon in his hands, not believing that it was Davis' sister who was saying these words. He was seeing a totally different side to her now.

"Execute! Ancient Reversion!" she called.

The water now surrounded her, lifting her from the ground. Soon, the water gathered in one spot, slowly revealing the Digimon within.

Jun had now become what could only be described _as_ a mermaid. She wore scaled armour on her shoulders and waist. Two fins on her back made the onlookers think of wings. A helmet covered her eyes as she held a trident with a point on the bottom and small fins on the outermost spikes on the top in both hands. Her mouth was still showing but seemed neutral, or at the least, slightly scowling.

Using the trident, Jun's new form batted the ball of water to Kenta/Zombagurumon, hitting him and sending him into the wall, everyone flinched as the sound travelled.

"Jun?" Korikakumon asked. "Are you alright?"

She looked at the giant yeti. She smirked in the corners of her mouth. "Yes. I am perfectly alright." She answered in a regal and eloquent voice. "For the record, I am AncientMermaimon."

"_Ancient_Mermaimon?" Joe asked. "That's something to ask Izzy."

"Zombagurumon, you have taken over the body of my friend. I cannot allow this to continue." AncientMermaimon announced. "You must be dealt with."

"This body gladly welcomed me." Kenta/Zombagurumon answered. "I gave him plenty of opportunities to get rid of me, but no resistance."

"The chill?" Crabmon realised. "That was you?"

Snipakumon nodded along. "So when a Snipakumon disappears at the end of its life cycle, it goes to the Blue Pool and dissolves, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to refresh themselves so they can become a Zombagurumon."

"Dusty Decay!" Kenta/Zombagurumon fired another attack at the Snipakumon, catching them off guard. The Snipakumon's bodies shrivelled up and fell to the floor in a pile emitting small funnels of steam.

"That does it." QueenChessmon said. "He must be stopped."

"Agreed." AncientMermaimon said.

Joe had picked up his Digimon whilst Jun was becoming AncientMermaimon, grateful for the distraction. "Joe, let me go."

"I can't do that…what are you called now?" Joe asked.

"Pichimon."

"Well Pichimon, you're way too weak." Joe told him. "You came from Vikemon to this form. You used up too much power."

"Don't worry Joe. We'll handle him." Korikakumon assured him.

"And we _will_ rescue Kenta." AncientMermaimon finished.

QueenChessmon faced her Vocamon companion. "Vocamon, I want you to find a place away to hide away." She saw that as the words were forming, his blue eye showed rebellion and force. "I don't care if you don't want to go away, I am not asking as your Queen. I am asking, as your friend. Please, go." Vocamon closed its eye, blinking away a tear. It bobbed in what QueenChessmon knew was a nod. "Thank you."

Vocamon reluctantly floated away, taking one last look at QueenChessmon before flying high into the air and rocketing away into Atlantis.

She prepared a ready stance and pointed forwards, Korikakumon and AncientMermaimon taking the cue and charging. Kenta/Zombagurumon jumped into the air, arms outstretched and spun in a circle.

"Dehydration!" he screeched.

As they approached, Korikakumon felt his throat immediately go dry. He spluttered as he lost his focus and was sent flying into the ground, causing a large hole to appear. Light filled the hole as Korikakumon lost his form.

"Tommy!" AncientMermaimon called, she turned to QueenChessmon. "If you can stall him, I'll get Tommy to Joe!"

QueenChessmon nodded and swung her staff, knocking Kenta/Zombagurumon back to the ground.

"I should have taken you out when I had the chance." He spluttered.

Upon giving Tommy to Joe, AncientMermaimon shot back to the battle, aiming her trident. "Crystal Billow!"

Droplets of water quickly froze and shot at a rapid speed. Kenta/Zombagurumon held his arms up to try to reduce the damage. But he knew it was quickly draining his strength. QueenChessmon rushed at Kenta/Zombagurumon, who used his palms to stop her strike.

"We need a way to stop him." Joe insisted. "Snipakumon, how do you stop a Zombagurumon?"

"As far as I know, destroy the host body." He solemnly replied. "I don't know of any other way."

"What about separation?" Tommy asked. "Take Zombagurumon's mind out of Kenta's body."

"And how are we going to do that?" Pichimon asked.

"Digivices?" Tommy asked. "They're always doing something new so maybe they might be able to help us here?"

Joe looked down at his Digivice. He figured it was worth a try. He knew it was something that helped the connection between Digidestined and Digimon, so maybe it could help separate evil Digimon from Digidestined.

Joe and Tommy held out their Digivices, aiming them at Kenta/Zombagurumon. Slowly, they began to shine. He began to shy from the light. Feeling bolder, they rushed closer, the light intensifying.

Kenta's own Digivice began to glow. But this light surrounded him, creating a sort of aura around him.

Crabmon somehow felt a little energy transfer to him. "Kenta, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He closed his eyes as his skin ripped away. "Crabmon Warp Digivolve to…MarineAngemon!"

"Quick! Attack now!" MarineAngemon asked.

QueenChessmon swung her spear, letting it go as it continued to spin. As expected, the spear hit Kenta/Zombagurumon, knocking him to his knees as the Digivice's light weakened him still.

"Crystal Billow!" AncientMermaimon added her own attack, actually hitting the parts where she knew it was the Zombagurumon, and not Kenta.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon called.

Several pink hearts shot out of his mouth, forming the outline of a heart themselves. They hit Kenta/Zombagurumon, covered him in loving feelings.

The hearts faded away, leaving a panting Kenta on his hands and knees. MarineAngemon floated to Kenta, checking his friends condition. Kenta looked up and saw his small Mega Digimon. "MarineAngemon? What happened?" Too happy to answer, MarineAngemon just snuggled himself in Kenta's neck. Kenta looked around, seeing QueenChessmon and AncientMermaimon looking at him. "What did I miss?"

AncientMermaimon smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She touched the ground and was surrounded by water and data. Jun fell to her knees, with QueenChessmon holding her shoulders. "I guess that evolution takes more than I thought."

"So what happens now?" Tommy asked. "How can we get back to our friends?"

QueenChessmon moved her hands as if she was talking, then paused. She had forgotten that she told Vocamon to hide. But she knew that she only had to plan the words, "Vocamon, you can come back now" to know Vocamon would quickly rush back.

A small breezy sound drew everyone's attention as dust began to swirl around. QueenChessmon held her arms out and stood in front of the group, defending them. The dust shot for the Mega Digimon.

At the last second, an orange blur rushed in front, pushing QueenChessmon out of the way. The dust surrounded Vocamon, seeping through his mouth, eye and his digital pores.

"Vocamon? Why?"

Vocamon faced QueenChessmon, and smiled sadly. "I couldn't let my friend suffer. His power is too much for my body. When my body dies, so will its essence. I had to act fast. I could only think of saving you."

"Vocamon." QueenChessmon gasped, seeing his body begin to shrivel.

"I hope you'll always remember me." As the last sentence was uttered, Vocamon fell to the ground and melted into the ground, leaving a small orange stain on the marble.

Joe walked to QueenChessmon. "I'm sorry QueenChessmon."

"He did what he had to." She replied.

"I thought Vocamon spoke for you since you're mute." Pichimon said.

QueenChessmon looked at the baby Digimon. "That's true."

"Then how are we talking right now?"

QueenChessmon was about to say something when she realised she was about to _say_ something. She looked at the orange stain. "When he pushed me, he must have somehow transferred his gift to me."

"That's sweet." Jun smiled. "All those years working for you, and he gave you a final gift."

"It was his only gift."

"Sorry to push this along, but what were you saying about a way out of here?" Tommy asked.

QueenChessmon looked at Tommy and nodded. "Of course. Behind my palace, there is a staircase that leads to the above world. It is usually blocked to everyone, but I will personally override that order."

Walking carefully so Jun could recover, they reached the staircase within half an hour. Standing guard, to Joe's surprise, were white Leomon.

"IceLeomon, can you please stand aside?" QueenChessmon asked.

The IceLeomon looked at her. "Sorry Ma'am, but we are under orders from our Queen to never let anyone pass from either direction."

QueenChessmon nodded in understanding. "Very well. I was expecting to do this but as your Queen, I order you to let these humans and Digimon through."

One IceLeomon scoffed. "Our Queen has a Vocamon with her at all times."

"Her Vocamon sacrificed itself to save her from a Zombagurumon from the old Snipakumon legend." Joe told them. "As unbelievable as that sounds."

The IceLeomon looked at each other. "Well, we do only have one Digimon of the Chessmon family." Together, they made a silent agreement. They stood aside, letting them through.

Without wasting another second, the Digidestined group rushed by the IceLeomon who quickly blocked the passage when they passed. They turned back, seeing QueenChessmon regally wave them away.

* * *

And that is the end of the chapter.

Vocamon and Snipakumon are original creations. In my head, Snipakumon are sniper versions of Tankmon. And if anyone has seen FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, thinking about it. Vocamon is just the Homunuclus in the flask, re-coloured.

And as for Vikemon, I took inspiration from the Digimon Movie where Angewomon Digivolved to Mangadramon from her ultimate stage and the Digimon Adventure PSP game where Gatomon Warp Digivolved to Ophanimon. Two possible Megas for one evolutionary line. I don't know if it will be happening for the others.


	45. Arc 5 Trials: Trials Part 2

Author's Notes

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. But you already know what I created for this story. **

**DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

* * *

Takuya looked around as everyone else was dropped off, screaming himself when he was dropped off.

Acting quickly, he changed into BurningGreymon, using his wings to slow his fall. When he touched down at the peak of a mountain, he shed his Digimon form. Feeling the heat instantly, he took off his shirt and wiped his forehead.

He saw a cave in the wall and walked inside, getting into some shade. It was considerably cooler. He panted for breath and water. He looked further down the cave. Figuring it was better than being outside, he walked down the tunnel.

Small torches lit the way, helping Takuya not trip over anything. Small steam pockets kept the cave well-heated, much to Takuya's dismay.

He wiped his forehead again. Despite him being the warrior of fire and having fire sprouting from his body, when he was human, he still found some things too hot. And this was one of those times.

The cave began to let in natural light as the torches dimmed down. He looked down as he noticed sand begin to line the path. He shielded his eyes as the sun glared down.

"Great." He moaned. "I would be in a desert. I'd better change into something appropriate."

That said, he became Agunimon, instantly feeling better and cooler. His heightened Digimon senses immediately picked up on an incoming attack. He leapt into the air and spun around, launching his 'Pyro Tornado' at the attacker.

It was met by another stream of fire of equal strength. Agunimon landed on the sand, squinting so he can see his enemy. He saw a large red dinosaur glare at him. He knew that he had to get an edge.

He shed his Digimon form and combined his spirits into Aldamon. Using his wings, he flew into the air and charged for the dinosaur. He placed his hands close together, forming a fireball. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

He threw the fireball at the dinosaur. Once it made contact, the dinosaur fell to the ground and became surrounded by a red light. Aldamon was confused when he saw the dinosaur shrink down and degenerate. He flew closer to the Digimon, recognising it.

"Guilmon?" he asked.

Guilmon opened his eyes. "Aldamon?"

"Why did you attack me?" Aldamon asked, helping the rookie to his feet, before changing to his human form.

"We didn't recognise you." Guilmon answered.

"Sorry Takuya." Takato called. "This sun makes it hard to see."

"Don't worry." Takuya smiled. "I understand. Where were you heading anyway?"

"We landed here and saw someone falling, which I guess was you." Takato answered. "But when wings suddenly spouted and Guilmon felt the incredible power, he just lost it."

"I don't like this world." Guilmon said sheepishly.

"It's messing with us all." Takato sympathised. "Don't worry about it boy."

"Come on." Takuya said. "I guess we're finding everyone again."

"This is getting annoying." Takato moaned. "Why are we always being split up?"

Takuya looked at Takato. He had a good point. "I guess it's the Demon Lords this time. They probably want to take us out quicker by separating us."

"So where can we go?" Takato asked.

Takuya shrugged. "Beats me."

Without any good ideas, Takuya led the two back to the cave that led him to the desert. Once again in the shade, Takuya breathed a sigh of relief.

Takato leant against the wall, letting his head tilt as heat exhaustion took him. Takuya decided to try something. He evolved to Agunimon and placed his arms over Takato. He closed his eyes, focusing on his spirits.

"What are you doing?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm trying to take some of the heat away from Takato." Agunimon answered. "He's too hot."

"What about you?"

Agunimon smiled. "I'm the warrior of fire remember? I can take the heat."

* * *

Ryo and Airdramon had recently rescued Sora and Yokomon from an angry Flarerizamon. Now, the two were resting in the shade of a large stone structure.

"What are we doing?" Sora asked.

Roy looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked at her Digimon. "If I'm being honest, I'm starting to lose a little faith."

"Sora?" Yokomon was concerned.

"Just when we think we've won and the Digital World is at peace, something happens and we're back here fighting and being separated for one reason or another." She explained. "I'm jut losing the will for this thing."

Ryo nodded. "I know how you're feeling." Sora turned her head. "I was feeling the same way when I was in my Digital World alone for over a year. Cyberdramon was still slightly feral after fusing with Millenniummon, or ZeedMillenniummon, I can't remember which. I began to feel like everything was pointless. I tried finding my way out but I never found any leads."

"But you obviously did find a way out." Sora said.

"When I was at my lowest, I stopped paying attention and I almost got killed by an Okuwamon. I never even moved from its path. I was ready for to kill me." He smiled at the memory. "That's when Cyberdramon actually pushed me out of the way, took care of Okuwamon and actually lectured me."

"Well, you didn't even do anything." Airdramon yawned, both eyes closed.

"So you were feral?" Yokomon asked.

Airdramon opened an eye. "I wasn't exactly feral. The last time Ryo and I defeated him, I forced us to merge together into a new Digi-Egg. When I hatched, his rage shot me straight from my Fresh form to my Ultimate form, Cyberdramon. Our personalities clashed constantly." Sora and Yokomon absorbed the story. "But we always agree on one thing. Protect Ryo at all costs."

"We?" Ryo asked.

Airdramon raised his head. "Well technically, Millenniummon and I are still fused. Even to this day." Ryo slowly stood up, nervous. "Relax Ryo." Airdramon laughed. "When we left in that thing that let us leave the Digital World…"

"You mean Grani?" Ryo asked.

"That's it." Airdramon nodded. "Anyway, I degenerated to Monodramon and calmed down. If you noticed."

Ryo nodded. "I just assumed it was the difference in personalities between the two forms."

Airdramon shook his head. "No matter the form a Digimon takes, the base personality remains. Anyway, that night when we were sleeping, I had a dream in my subconscious…"

**_'FLASHBACK'_**

**_'Monodramon looked at Ryo, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He closed his eyes, ready for a nights sleep. _**

**_When his eyes opened next, he was in a coliseum, seats filled with nothing but Machinedramon and Kimeramon. _**

**_He looked around, feeling terrified at the Ultimate and Mega level Digimon. Hearing chains clanking, he looked up to see a cage lower to the ground with an unconscious Ryo lying inside. _**

**_"Ryo!" Monodramon called. _**

**_"He only responds to his true partner." Informed a distorted voice. _**

**_Monodramon flinched and looked opposite, seeing a blue skinned Kimeramon with a Machinedramon's cannons on its back with a yellow aura of a beast just leaving its body. _**

**_"Millenniummon?" _**

**_"Monodramon. It's been a while." Millenniummon sneered. _**

**_Monodramon prepared a defence stance. "How are you here? We stopped you!" _**

**_"My defeat was…unfortunate, but Ryo Akiyama was destined to be _my_ partner!" Millenniummon reached forward and swiped at the Rookie Digimon. _**

**_Monodramon jumped back, narrowly avoiding the arm. When he landed, he snarled at the Mega level. "What was that for?" _**

**_"You stole my partner!" Millenniummon screamed. _**

**_"No I didn't!" Monodramon called. "You lost him yourself!" _**

**_Millenniummon let out a primal scream. Using his four arms, he punched the sky, creating shockwaves that cut through Monodramon's skin, leaving several deep grooves. _**

**_"You were jealous of me!" Millenniummon accused. _**

**_"I was scared of you!" Monodramon called. "Everyone was!" Millenniummon backed up. The crowd of Machinedramon and Kimeramon fell silent. "Your very existence was disrupting the Digital World. We had to try to stop you to save everything. If Ryo was in the Digital World when it was destroyed, he would have been destroyed too. I had to protect Ryo. When we weakened you, I did the only thing I could think of." _**

**_"Fuse us into one being." _**

**_"That way, Ryo would be safe." _**

**_Millenniummon seemed to consider this for a moment, before encasing himself in a crystal, changing his shape. _**

**_Monodramon sighed. "You can't win MoonMillenniummon. This is just a dream." _**

**_"But the danger in a dream can be so real." He replied. "If I destroy you in here, I can take over your body and be in my rightful place." _**

**_Monodramon shook his head. "You are in your rightful place. In a way, you are Ryo's partner now." _**

**_Another rumble and the crystal broke, revealing a two headed beast floating in place with several green chains surrounding its body. "I am his _only _partner." _**

**_"ZeedMillenniummon, please listen to me." Monodramon begged. "Your body may be gone, but together, we can ensure your vast knowledge will survive. In us." _**

**_ZeedMillenniummon honestly considered for a moment, but chose to express his anger by using his mental powers to create the very green chains that surround him, to surround and restrain Monodramon. _**

**_Monodramon struggled against the chains, causing ZeedMillenniummon to laugh. "You cannot escape those chains. They are what keeps my power controlled and restrained. You are no match for them with your strength alone." _**

**_Monodramon looked at his mind foe. He let a small smile form. "Then I won't be alone." He closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He opened his eyes when he heard a gust of wind._**

**_He looked up, seeing an Airdramon, Cyberdramon and a Justimon drop in front of him. He smiled as Cyberdramon spun around, breaking the chains. _**

**_"How is that possible?" _**

**_"This may be the mind, but this is also _my_ body, and Ryo is also _our_ friend." Monodramon pointed towards ZeedMillenniummon. "And we are _not_ giving up on him!" _**

**_Airdramon shot forward, coiling himself in a way that split the two heads as far as they could go. _**

**_Cyberdramon used his 'Desolation Claw' to make a slight opening in ZeedMillenniummon's body. _**

**_Justimon used a 'Thunder Clap' to widen the gap enough for Monodramon to jump in and fire an attack from the inside-out. _**

**_Monodramon was thrown into Cyberdramon's waiting arms. Airdramon hovered behind as Justimon stood nearby on guard. _**

**_The smoke from Monodramon's attack cleared, showing Millenniummon on the floor. The Monodramon family slowly approached Millenniummon. "And you would have done the same. I believe you were testing me. To see if I was willing to try anything to protect Ryo. We may have different views, but the one important thing we both agree on is Ryo's safety." _**

**_Millenniummon smiled slightly before closing his eyes and releasing his energy. He shrunk down to a perfect copy of Monodramon. The only difference was the coal black eyes. "And you pass the test." He said in a serene and angelic voice.'_**

**_'END FLASHBACK'_**

Ryo looked at his serpentine-dragon. "So he's still in you?"

Airdramon nodded. "From now until the foreseeable future."

Needless to say, Ryo was speechless.

* * *

Jeri, Zoe and Izzy had been deposited close to each other. But none of them had expected Tai and Agumon to come to them by sliding down a pyramid.

"So Izzy, can you find everyone again?" Zoe asked.

"In this weather, my laptop would overheat and become useless." Izzy answered. "It would not be wise."

"Jeri, you can easily get your map, can't you?" Tai asked. Jeri nodded, getting out her Digivice. "Can you check if anyone's nearby?"

She pressed a few buttons and a compass appeared. A small dot appeared in a corner. "I found someone."

She turned around, finding her bearings and began walking, Leomon keeping an eye out for any potential threats. Agumon looked at Leomon, seeing his unease. "Are you alright Leomon?"

"I'm fine Agumon." He said a little fast. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. I know its not the same but I feel this sense of déjà vu from my world."

"A bad sense?" Agumon asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I died in my world and was reborn here." Leomon explained. "I'm a little anxious in this fight. I don't want to leave Jeri again."

Agumon nodded. "The only one of our group who lost their Digimon was TK and Patamon was instantly reborn."

"This doesn't make any sense." Jeri said. "Whoever it is, is supposed to be right on top of us."

"Or underneath." Zoe said, looking down.

"That doesn't make sense." Izzy thought aloud.

"And anything in the Digital World makes sense?" Tai asked, smirking.

Izzy had to laugh at that. Jeri looked around. "The signal should be here."

She took one step forward and disappeared. Leomon stepped forward. "Jeri!" Jeri's head appeared in mid-air. "You guys have to see this." She smiled.

Jeri's head disappeared again, leaving the others to cautiously walk forward. Leomon held out a hand slowly reached out. It disappeared in mid-air but he could still feel his fingers. He jumped when he felt something grab his hand but relaxed when he recognised the touch as Jeri's. He took a breath and stepped forward, disappearing just like Jeri.

Tai looked at Izzy. "Think it's a cloak like Piximon's?"

"One way to find out." Izzy said, stepping forward and disappearing, Tentomon following instantly.

Tai looked at Zoe and together, they walked forward. They found Izzy and Jeri standing in place, looking around the forest they had entered. Tai looked into the distance and saw an out of place building.

"What's that building?" he asked.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Zoe suggested.

"Not all of us." Tai said. "Jeri, where's that Digivice signal coming from?"

Jeri looked again at her Digivice. She looked at the building. "There."

"Right." Tai nodded. "Izzy, can you and Zoe look around the forest?"

"Tai wouldn't it be better if I went with Jeri?" Izzy asked. "That way, if we need a quick getaway, we can do so with MegaKabuterimon."

"MetalGreymon could easily fly us away too." Tai smiled. "Besides, I'd rather have you and your laptop make a map anyway."

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

Tai held his phone. "I'll call you if we need help."

Izzy was satisfied with that arrangement. He saw Jeri, Tai and their Digimon disappear through the forest.

Zoe looked at Izzy. "So, I take it we're the scouting party."

"Well, sometimes it's the best thing." Izzy said. "On our first adventure, Mimi didn't want to fight the Dark Masters because she was scared of losing more friends. But that was a good thing because she, along with Joe, were able to gather several allies to help us with the final Dark Master."

* * *

It was a long trek, but Tai and Jeri reached the building. It seemed modern but Tai noticed that even the glass was stacked as if it had been laid like bricks.

Unfortunately, the door was locked. Tai knocked on the door. He heard a muffled voice and clanking. The door creaked open, Tai and Jeri looked down, seeing a peach Digimon with red gloves and a beard.

"What do you want?" it asked, then seemed to notice Tai and Jeri. "More humans?"

"More?" Leomon asked. "Others have shown up."

"Only one. He seemed young. His Impmon friend seemed worried."

Jeri gasped. "Mako. Please Nanimon, can we see him?" Nanimon stepped aside and let them inside.

* * *

Exiting the cave after drawing some heat from Takato, Agunimon looked at the landscape. There were no places he could see that would be good to travel to. But on the plus side, there were no enemy Digimon to be seen.

"I wish we weren't here." He muttered.

"Why?"

Agunimon turned around to see Takato leaning against the wall, still a little sleepy. "Takato, you should still be sleeping."

"Why do you wish we weren't here?" he repeated.

Agunimon sighed. "It's just, everything's gone wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"If none of us came to this world, things would be better." He answered.

"Not always."

"Really? If we didn't come here, then Kari would still have Gatomon. TK and Matt's dad and the original Digidestined would still be alive." Agunimon argued. "Not to mention, TK and Davis would probably still be together."

"Probably." Takato agreed. "But from what I gather, they only got together here in the Digital World, so if we never came here, then they still may never have gotten together. If we never came here, then Jeri would never have gotten Leomon back. Would you really wish away her happiness?" he asked.

"Of course not." Agunimon replied.

"Now, as for Mr Ishida, he would most definitely be alive but I doubt he would have told Matt and TK about him being a Digidestined." Takato told a stunned Agunimon. "Finally, if we assume that TK and Davis did get together, then Kari would most likely have gone through the same thing and only Tai's group would have to fight the Demon Lords which would be a bad thing."

Agunimon nodded. "I see your point."

"Despite what has happened here, we were all brought here for a reason." Takato smiled. "Even if it is just for this one adventure."

Agunimon looked back out to the horizon to let Takato's words sink in. That's when his Digimon senses spotted something green in the distance. "What's that?"

Takato was a little more awake now. "What?"

"There's something in the distance." Agunimon answered. "And it's coming this way."

"Can you tell what it is?" Takato asked, turning to get Guilmon.

Agunimon squinted. "Not just yet." He looked down as Guilmon walked past, sniffing the air. "Do you recognise the smell?"

"I think so." Guilmon answered. "It's the girl with the purple hair. What was her name again? Yolei?"

"Yolei?" Takato asked. "But, Shurimon can't fly."

Agunimon smiled. "No, but Parrotmon can."

"So that's what Hawkmon's solo Ultimate form is." Takato realised. "I did wonder."

* * *

"Ryo? You've been quiet for while now." Monodramon said. "Are you alright?" Ryo just nodded in response. Monodramon hung his head down which Sora noticed.

"Ryo." She whispered. When he didn't turn, Sora thought of two reasons; either he actually didn't hear her, or he did hear her and didn't acknowledge. She tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"What is it?" he asked, with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"Monodramon was talking to you." She slightly scolded.

He looked down at his partner. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Monodramon just sighed. "Monodramon?"

"He's worried you don't like him now." Yokomon said.

Ryo looked at the pink radish in Sora's arms. "What do you mean? Why won't I like him?"

"Because of me." Came a deep voice. Ryo, Sora and Yokomon looked at Monodramon and his coal-black eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Sora asked.

Monodramon looked at Sora. "I took over for a short time."

"Millenniummon." Ryo guessed. "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything." He sighed. "Monodramon actually asked me to talk to you."

"You're not just a fusion." Ryo stated. "Both of your minds are conscious."

"Not exactly." He replied. "Our agreement is that he is the dominant mind. Quite frankly, ever since we degenerated to Monodramon, I decided to rest in his subconscious. It's nice and peaceful there."

"Well, I will admit that finding out that you were still conscious made me a little afraid." Ryo confessed.

Monodramon waved a hand. "Don't worry. My power is greatly diminished. If I used any of my reality powers, it would kill me."

Ryo nodded. "I want to talk to Monodramon."

Monodramon nodded. "Very well. Until the next time Ryo." Monodramon's eyes gained their usual golden yellow tint. "Ryo?"

Ryo knelt down to his rookies level. "Monodramon, I can't pretend that everything will be like it was before, but I will promise that I will try."

Monodramon shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Millenniummon advised against me telling you he was conscious. When he tested me, he even told me that whatever I decided, he would go along with it." Ryo was surprised to hear about the former World Destroyer acting like this. "No matter how stupid he thought I was."

"So…" Ryo started. "What's it like sharing a body?"

"Like Millenniummon said, he rests in my sub-conscious. I barely notice him." Monodramon answered. "But we do sometimes chat in my dreams."

"So you're a DNA Digivolved Digimon like Silphymon and Paildramon?" Sora asked.

Monodramon thought for a second. "I suppose so. The only difference is that only one of us is active at one time."

"So, is what Millenniummon said true?" Ryo asked. "About his powers?"

The small Digimon nodded. "Yes, it is. But even he doesn't know if it is tied to my body. If he uses his powers, then I could be destroyed also."

Ryo nodded, absorbing what he was being told. "Right. Well, in that case, I forbid both of you from making the call to use Millenniummon's powers." He commanded. "Under any circumstances."

"Ryo, is anyone nearby?" Sora asked. "Your Digivice can search a wider area than mine."

Ryo opened the map and saw a dot directly east from their position. "Yeah, one person. This way."

Ten minutes walking and nothing happened until a low rumble beneath their feet made them stop. They looked around, not seeing any sign of Digimon or human. Yokomon jumped down from Sora's arms and Digivolved to Birdramon, circling and keeping an eye out for threats, while Monodramon Digivolved to his usual form of Cyberdramon. The rumbling was still happening but there were still no signs of enemies.

"Do you see anything Birdramon?" Sora called.

"There's nothing for miles." The large bird replied.

"So what's causing this earthquake?" Cyberdramon asked.

"My guess is that." Ryo pointed.

A brown Digimon was emerging from underneath the sand. Its green eyes were filled with fury. Sora was instantly on guard.

"What's a Monochromon doing out here?" she asked. "I though they lived near mountains."

"Some do." Ryo replied. "But this is a Vermilimon. It's an Ultimate Level Digimon."

"Birdramon, you'd better Digivolve." Sora advised.

"No don't!" Ryo called. "Let Cyberdramon handle him. Birdramon can be our trump card."

Cyberdramon quickly shot forward launching a swipe at Vermilimon. But the worrying thing to Cyberdramon was that it didn't seem to faze him. Vermilimon used his horn and pushed Cyberdramon back to Ryo and Sora.

"He's strong for an Ultimate." Cyberdramon said, standing up.

"Well, maybe you need a boost." Ryo said, grabbing a card. "Digi Modify! Power Activate!"

Cyberdramon rushed forward again. "Desolation Claw!"

This time, the attack pushed the dinosaur back, but he still had enough strength for a counter attack. "Verm Blaze!" The stream of fire shot out, engulfing Cyberdramon. Leading to a small bang as Monodramon flew through the air. Birdramon acted quickly and caught him and brought him to his tamer.

Ryo sighed. "Okay trump card. Your go."

"Don't call me that." Birdramon called as she flew into battle, glowing yellow. "Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Garudamon flew into the air and unleashed her 'Wing Blade'. The fiery attack shot over Vermilimon scorching him, which seemed to make him angrier.

"How can we stop him?" Sora asked. "It's too risky for Garudamon to become Biyomon to Warp Digivolve."

"And Monodramon's too weak to even become Airdramon." Ryo added, looking at his partner. "Even if Millenniummon became dominant, he can't use his powers and he would be in Monodramon's weak body."

"So what can we do?" Sora asked. Unrealistically, even for the Digital World, Vermilimon leapt into the air and head-butted Garudamon. "Garudamon!"

Garudamon looked down at the Digimon. "How did you do that?"

Vermilimon repeated his jump, but Garudamon was ready. She grabbed Vermilimon by the horn and threw him to the ground.

"How did he manage to jump like that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Ryo shook his head. "It shouldn't be possible."

"Well, it's obviously possible." Sora said. Sora turned her head as Garudamon called out. "And Garudamon needs help." She winced as Garudamon hit the ground. Hard.

"Sora, wait!" Ryo called after her.

Garudamon looked over to see Sora running towards her. "Sora…No. Stop." She strained to say. She saw Vermilimon notice Sora and turned to face the new target. Garudamon pushed herself up. "Sora."

Sora stopped in fear, as she too noticed Vermilimon had set its sights on her. She saw Vermilimon open its mouth, fire building in its throat. She covered her eyes as the dinosaur let loose the flames.

She heard the flames pass through the air and hit something solid with a grunt sound close to her. She uncovered her eyes and saw the charred body of Garudamon shielding her.

* * *

Kazemon landed between some trees and looked at Izzy on his computer. "You know, I can't help but feel I'm doing all the observational work."

"Welcome to my world." Tentomon muttered.

"I heard that." Izzy said.

Kazemon looked at Izzy's screen. "What kind of battery life does that thing have?"

Izzy shifted slightly, showing that his computer was plugged into the tree he was leaning against. "It's amazing how many outlets there are in this world."

Kazemon smiled. "So when you're doing this, you're keeping your laptop charged. Nice."

"Well, we never know when we're going to need it." Izzy smiled.

"Izzy, any word from Tai and Jeri?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy shook his head. "Not even a text."

"So what can we do?" Kazemon asked.

Izzy looked at the Warrior of Wind and sighed. "There's nothing else we can do." As he handed Kazemon her D-Tector back. "Thanks to your flying around, we've mapped the forest in one go."

"So, should we go find Tai and Jeri?" Tentomon asked.

"He did say not to." Izzy answered. "But, we did look around the forest and found where they were." He smirked. Kazemon smiled as Izzy unplugged his computer and stood up as she shed her Digimon form. "Come on, let's try this way."

"You're the boss." Zoe laughed.

Ten minutes later, Izzy and Zoe saw a large building. "So, this is where Tai and Jeri are?"

Izzy checked his Digivice. "I can't speak for Jeri without getting my laptop out and booting it up, but there is definitely one of my group in there and I'm certain that it'll be Tai." So together, they 'explored' the forest.

"So Zoe, I don't mean to be rude, but this is the first time we've been alone, but, do you have a boyfriend?"

Tentomon looked up at his partner. Surprised at what he was hearing. Zoe was a little surprised too. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well,…I overheard…I mean…I…" Izzy stumbled.

Zoe smiled sweetly. "Izzy, I've just recently broken up with Takuya." She said. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I would need some time before I even consider going out with someone else."

Izzy nodded. "I understand."

"I am sorry." Zoe said.

"Don't worry." Izzy smiled back.

It was five minutes before Zoe looked at Izzy. "Izzy, why did you ask me out?"

Izzy looked back. "Honestly. I'm not sure."

"Flattering." She muttered.

"That's not what I meant." Izzy instantly said.

"Then what did you mean?" curiosity filling Zoe's head.

Izzy breathed slowly, thinking about how to word his sentence. "Well, it's just that you're a very attractive woman and if Takuya broke up with you, it's his loss." Zoe was about to interrupt but Izzy stopped her. "Zoe, as you just said, you're not ready, but I would love it if you would consider going steady with me."

"Well." Zoe started. "That is certainly the most unique offer I've had."

"Definitely unique." Tentomon muttered to himself. Izzy looked down at the oversized ladybug, who instantly flied into the treetops to avoid a confrontation.

"Izzy, I'm afraid I have to decline at the moment." Zoe said.

Izzy nodded, but looked up when he saw a silver building. "I guess this is where we're going."

* * *

"As much fun as it is staying here, I think we should be going." Yolei suggested.

"Yolei, Poromon is tired and neither Takuya or WarGrowlmon would be able to carry us." Takato said.

"I've seen WarGrowlmon." Yolei scoffed. "He can easily carry us."

"But not comfortably." Takato replied.

"We don't need to worry about comfort." Takuya inputted. "We need to be able to travel to someone else. And fast."

"But where would we go?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know." Yolei sighed.

Takuya took out his D-Tector and pressed a few buttons. He soon shook it and grunted. "Why don't these things come with instructions?"

"What are you trying to do?" Poromon asked.

"I'm trying to find the map on this thing." Takuya answered. "I never figured out how it works." Takato got his Digivice and pressed a button. A map instantly popped up. "Show-off." Takuya muttered.

"There's two signals close together only about a five minute flight away." Takato told them. He walked to the cave's exit. He turned to Guilmon and waved him over. "Can you manage a five minute flight?" Guilmon thought and nodded confidently. Takato cast a small smile at Takuya. "Guilmon, don't forget to show off. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!" Guilmon jumped into the air and exploded. WarGrowlmon's jets burst into life, making him hover in place. "Like that Takato?"

Takato smiled. "Yes." He climbed on board his Digimon, taking Poromon from Yolei as she too, climbed on. "Are you climbing on?"

Takuya shook his head and jumped, repeating Guilmon's earlier performance and became BurningGreymon. "I think I'll stretch my wings."

"Race you." WarGrowlmon said quickly, rushing away.

"No fair!" BurningGreymon roared, trying to catch up.

Yolei screamed from WarGrowlmon's left shoulder. "Slow down!"

"We're not even going that fast." Poromon said leisurely. "I fly faster when I'm Halsemon."

"But you're aerodynamic!" Yolei protested. "You also have those 'Hawkmon Wings' I can grab onto. Are we there yet Takato?"

"No Yolei." Takato replied. "We've only just started really."

Yolei dared to turn her head and saw BurningGreymon heading straight for them. "Takuya's catching up."

WarGrowlmon slowed down a little so he could catch up. Yolei and Takato could see a few signs of fatigue.

"Sorry Takuya." WarGrowlmon apologised.

"It's fine." He panted. "I guess I'm a little out of practice with this long a flight."

* * *

"Garudamon?"

"Sora. Are you hurt?" she groaned.

"I'm fine." Sora gasped. "What about you?"

Garudamon put a claw to the ground to steady herself. "What matters the most, is that you're unharmed. I could always be reborn."

"I don't know about that." Ryo said. "Our individual Digivices may work fine, but the downside might be that when a Digimon dies, it can't be reborn."

"But some can be reborn." Sora told him. "We've seen it."

"But in this world, Garudamon could be one of the unlucky ones." Ryo sadly told her, then turned to the giant Digimon herself. "And you can't be so reckless for the same reason. Monodramon and I come from a world where one mistake can be fatal. We're more used to making snap life or death decisions."

"He's right Garudamon." Sora said. "If you never came back, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"That's my reality." Garudamon told her. "And I'm going to make sure it stays until the last second!"

Garudamon shot away from Sora and launched herself at Vermilimon. "Phoenix Claw!" like the other attacks, this did minimal damage. "Why won't anything work?"

"I am gifted from the Seven Lords." Vermilimon revealed.

"She needs to go Mega." Ryo realised. "But even if you could time it perfectly, and with our help, it would be too risky."

"There has to be something I can do." Sora was determined. "I'm not giving up on her." Sora clenched her fists, which began to glow with a red light, slowly spreading over her body. "Garudamon! You have to Digivolve!"

Garudamon, sharing the same red aura as Sora, kicked Vermilimon, actually sending him away a few feet and hurting him. "Garudamon Mega Digivolve to…Gryphonmon!"

Flying in Garudamon's place was a quadruped. Yellow fur covered its body and large red and black wings kept it in place. It had a metal faceplate with holes only for its eyes and beak. The only weird part of it was that it had a green blob on its tail with a set of jaws in it.

"Wow." Was the only word that Ryo could form.

Sora just smiled. "The others are never going to believe this."

Gryphonmon slowly moved forwards, building up speed. Vermilimon lowered its head and charged for Gryphonmon.

Gryphonmon flew into the air with grave, letting her tail wrap around Vermilimon's horn. Gryphonmon pulled as hard as she could and only manged to knocked Vermilimon off course. She swung back around and head-butted the land-based dinosaur.

Vermilimon managed to bite down on Gryphonmon's left hind leg, causing a yell of pain. In response, Gryphonmon used her front claws to scratch at Vermilimon's eyes. Whilst not her first point of battle, it was effective. Gryphonmon flew in front and stared down her opponent. Deciding on a course of action, she looked at Sora, locking eyes with her in a silent agreement and shot straight for her opponent again.

When her Digimon was close enough, Sora called out, "Now!"

"Solo Roar!"

Gryphonmon's sonic attack tore through Vermilimon's body, tearing scales off and making him clench his teeth. Glad her attack was working, Gryphonmon intensified her attack slightly, tearing apart Vermilimon's data.

Soon, nothing was left of Vermilimon. Gryphonmon landed on the ground and turned around to face Sora and Ryo. She walked slowly towards them. The only trouble was that her face mask made her look incredibly angry.

"Gryphonmon?" Sora asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just glad that Vermilimon is finally defeated." She answered. "Climb on. Ryo, just point me in the right direction."

Soon, they were airborne and flying through the desert. Ryo looked at his Digivice, telling Gryphonmon which way to go. Gryphonmon suddenly stopped and shook her head. She placed a paw in front of her and tapped on something hard.

"Something wrong?" Monodramon asked.

"There's an invisible force-field here." Gryphonmon said.

"Well, the signal is a little further." Ryo told her. "Could you land for a second please?"

Gryphonmon landed on the ground and Ryo jumped off. He walked forward and slowly placed his hand forward. As soon as it disappeared, he stepped forward with Monodramon jumping off and following him.

Sora looked at Gryphonmon and walked through the force-field. Sora and Gryphonmon looked around at the lush forest. "Piximon Déjà vu."

"The signal's coming from that building." Ryo said from in front of them. "I think we should go there."

* * *

Izzy and Zoe were on Kabuterimon's back flying up the building. Once on the top, Izzy and Zoe jumped off and Kabuterimon degenerated.

Izzy tried the fire escape door and smiled when it easily opened up. "Come on, let's sneak in."

Zoe followed but put her hands on her hips. "You know there's going to be a trap right?"

Izzy looked back. "Of course I know." He laughed. "But I would consider it an insult if there wasn't a trap."

Walking down the steps, Zoe couldn't help but think that Izzy sounded like Tai. But then again, she thought that it was a good thing since they were from the same universe.

"Where are we going Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"We're just looking around for now." Izzy explained. "Hopefully, we can find Tai and Jeri."

Zoe passed by a window and stopped, squinting at something in the distance. "Izzy, come here a sec."

Izzy and Tentomon turned back and looked out of the same window. They saw two red shapes coming straight for them. Izzy was about to get his Digivice when he recognised one of the shapes as WarGrowlmon.

He waved at them, receiving two waves from the flying shapes. When they got closer, Yolei and Takato were visible on WarGrowlmon's shoulders.

Izzy turned to face Zoe, to see her being restrained by a Mekanorimon. "Zoe!" he clenched his fists. "Let her go!"

"**UNABLE TO COMPLY**." Mekanorimon said, monotone.

Tentomon flew in front of Izzy. "If you won't listen to him, I'll make you listen to me!" Tentomon shot a bolt of lightning to no effect.

"**TWIN BEAM**!" Mekanorimon called out, pushing Zoe into a wall and fired two continuous beams, knocking Tentomon into Izzy and both fell on the floor.

Zoe pushed herself up, and reached for her Digivice. She quickly let loose Zephyrmon's Plasma Pods, knocking Mekanorimon through the wall.

Mekanorimon's jets suddenly activated, keeping him in the air. Zephyrmon jumped out and used her claws to scratch at the metal.

Izzy looked outside. "Remember, there's always someone controlling Mekanorimon from the inside! Get them out and Mekanorimon won't be a problem!"

Zephyrmon dodged an arm swiping at her and found the hatch. She ripped it open and was greeted by a Bakemon. "What do we have here?"

Izzy smiled when he saw the Bakemon being thrown out of the way. He grabbed Tentomon and began to run down the corridor but stopped, seeing an unfamiliar Digimon. "Who are you?"

"Nanimon." It replied. "Power Punch!" Tentomon lurched forward, taking the attack and twisting his body to avoid Izzy.

Izzy back toward a door but found it locked. Nanimon pulled back his fist and launched another attack. Izzy dived out of the way, and Nanimon punched the door down. He backed away one step before being struck by a sword, a fireball and a shower of ice shards.

Izzy looked as Agumon, Leomon and IceDevimon placed a foot forward each and flinched at Nanimon, causing him to turn and run away screaming. Agumon turned around and smiled. "Izzy, are we glad to see you?"

IceDevimon degenerated to his rookie form. "You took your sweet time getting here."

The reunion was left short when Zephyrmon was suddenly propelled and slammed her back against the window.

"Zoe!" Izzy called. Leomon quickly rushed and grabbed her before she fell. "Zoe, what happened?"

"I think he was put on autopilot or something." She replied. "Bakemon managed to press one final button before I threw him away."

"What button?" Jeri asked.

A series of beeps drew their attention. Beams of light began to shot out of Mekanorimon. He began to shake and squeak.

"He's going to blow!" Tai called.

"Look!" Leomon pointed.

"**ENGAGING SECONDARY POWER SOURCE. ADAPTING.**" Mekanorimon announced.

"Adapting?" Mako questioned.

"Oh no." Impmon realised. "You're kidding."

"**MEKANORIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**" the pieces of his body split apart, revealing a small floating Digimon. Tai and Izzy visibly gulped at the sight and menacing look. "Datamon."

"Virus Grenades!" Datamon called.

"Solo Roar!"

The grenades were destroyed in mid-air. Datamon spun around to see a flying Digimon he thought was a myth.

"A Gryphonmon?" he exclaimed. "But they're a myth!"

"Not this one!" called a woman's voice. Everyone smiled as they recognised Sora on Gryphonmon's back. "Get him Gryphonmon!"

"No!" Ryo said from behind her. "We'll get Datamon, you help get everyone to safety."

"How?" Sora asked.

Ryo held his Digivice to his chest and floated into the air. Monodramon floated towards him. "Monodramon Bio-Merge to…Justimon!"

Justimon floated in place. "Is there any chance we can solve this fighting?"

Datamon responded by firing more of his 'Virus Grenades' at Justimon. After avoiding them, Justimon huffed. "I guess not."

He dived for the little Digimon and grabbed him. He began to squeeze his hand, intending to crush the little Ultimate Digimon.

"No…please…stop." Datamon begged.

"Justimon, don't you think you're going a little too far?" Gryphonmon called.

Justimon looked at the Digimon in his hand and back at Gryphonmon. He began to loosen his grip. Datamon took advantage and launched his attack at point-blank range.

He spun around and hit Gryphonmon, sending her to the ground where everyone else had gathered. Sora had fallen of Gryphonmon as she degenerated to her fresh form. A sprouting seed looking Digimon called Nyaromon. Justimon fell next to her and separated back into Ryo and Monodramon.

Ryo struggled to sit up. "That Datamon is tough. Even for their normal power levels."

"Could it be the same thing as that Vermilimon?" Sora asked, holding Nyaromon.

"I hope not." Ryo said. "It took Garudamon Digivolving to Gryphonmon to beat it."

"When we last fought a Datamon, it took Etemon's Dark Network to beat it." Tai remembered.

"So what can we do?" Jeri asked, holding Mako's hand.

Izzy knew that even now, there was little chance they could beat Datamon. He was too busy thinking about how to beat him, he barely noticed Tentomon flying past and Digivolving to his ultimate level, MegaKabuterimon. But, seeing the large red-brown beetle snapped him out of his thought-process.

"MegaKabuterimon! You're not strong enough!" Izzy called.

"I have to try Izzy." He replied.

"Well then, we'll think of a way." Izzy agreed. "Together." Izzy looked at his hands as he became surrounded by a purple aura. He noticed MegaKabuterimon glowing the same way.

Sora noticed the glow and knew it was the same when Garudamon Digivolved. She cupped her mouth and called, "Izzy, this is what happened to Garudamon! Help MegaKabuterimon Digivolve to Mega! Now!"

Izzy grabbed his Digivice and heard his Digimon above.

"MegaKabuterimon Mega Digivolve to…GranKuwagamon!"

The large black insect that was Izzy's partner launched for Datamon with his mandibles clicking away.

Tai looked at Izzy. "GranKuwagamon?"

Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's because of the beetle part?"

GranKuwagamon was fast, but since Datamon was smaller, he could avoid the larger Digimon. He punched GranKuwagamon in the chest, proving that he had more strength than previously thought.

"Dimension Scissors!"

A purple wave of energy flew through the air and sliced the glass off the top of Datamon. Datamon's mechanical eye flashed and fired a small red beam at GranKuwagamon's eyes. Blinded, he couldn't risk attacking in case he hit his friends.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Static Destroyer!"

Fire and lightning combined to hit Datamon, overwhelming him. GranKuwagamon blinked away the blindness to see Aldamon and Parrotmon flying in place. He also saw Datamon turn back into an egg and fall to the floor.

Setting foot on the ground, GranKuwagamon degenerated to Pabumon and was then picked up by Izzy. Parrotmon degenerated to Poromon as Aldamon lost his Digimon form. WarGrowlmon arrived, carrying Yolei and Takato.

"Well, we've found each other." Yolei said. "Now what?"

"We find the rest." Izzy sighed, getting his computer out. "Give me a minute."

Everyone sat down, grateful for the small chance to rest. Zoe looked up at the building. "Hey, what happened to that Nanimon?"

* * *

As it happens, when Nanimon had run away, he took a wrong turn and ran through a portal straight to the Demon Lords lair. He saw them sat in their thrones, looking down their noses at him.

"Nanimon, you have failed us." Lilithmon chastised.

Nanimon bowed on the ground. "Please my Lords. Forgive me."

Lucemon stood up and walked to the Champion Digimon. "I'm afraid we cannot do that."

Daemon and Lilithmon followed their Pride Counterpart. Lilithmon raised an arm. "Lucemon, restrain yourself."

Lucemon stepped back as Daemon stepped past. "Nanimon. Our presence has grown so that every wild Digimon is now stronger than before. That means even a little worm like you would have a decent chance against the Digidestined."

"But Master…"

"Silence!" Daemon bellowed. "How dare you speak out of turn!" Daemon backhanded Nanimon, sending him flying thorugh the air and landing by the door.

Nanimon pushed himself to his knees. He looked up to see Lilithmon looking down at him. she reached down and easily picked him up. "As much as I hate to say this Nanimon, you have failed us and had Datamon killed by your incompetence."

"My lady, if I may." He started as a defence. He saw Lilithmon nod to signal to continue. "It was that Bakemon that was assigned that started the Digivolution sequence. Not me."

Lilithmon nodded. "That may be, but you were in charge. And you shall take responsibility. Leviamon!" Nanimon shook in fear as the pink crocodile crawled over. He knew what was coming next.

Leviamon opened his large mouth and without a second thought, Lilithmon threw Nanimon into the waiting jaws. Leviamon snapped his jaws shut, leaving only Nanimon's screams to fade away.

Lilithmon turned to her fellow Lords. "So, this confirms it. The Digidestined have returned."


End file.
